


tales of the unexpected

by Is_A_Zombie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BennuTale, Delete - Freeform, Dream!Sans - Freeform, Dust!Sans, Ink!Sans - Freeform, MOAU, Monster - Freeform, My Own Alternative Universe, Other, UnderStormTale, Underfell, Underfell!Sans - Freeform, Underkitchen, Underkitchen!Sans, error!sans - Freeform, vr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 216
Words: 224,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_A_Zombie/pseuds/Is_A_Zombie
Summary: Stories!One shots?MOAU     <—  XDDiscontinues...*challenges ‘n’ prompts*‘Requests’Story outlines = (Ideas & Concepts)———☆ Story #211: BennuTale #1: For what is most precious♡ Summary: With Sans fully aware of Resets and Asgore always remembering the one prior, the pair finds a way to explain this to Alphys each time.Over the course of many resets, Sans and Alphys join forces and found a way to stop the resets, at the same time breaking the barrier without the last human soul. ...They found a way.But at a great cost.Now some monsters become 'true' monsters the humans always claim them to be. The remaining monsters who still 'civilized' must survive this new world the underground has become.And when the barrier does break for good, these feral like monsters bleed into the overworld, searching for a new home.This is the prologue of that time.———MOAU  =  My Own Alternative Universe





	1. Blinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

Blinking he stares at the creature with the human face.

  
Behind those half-closed eyelids he sees brown eyes peeking; just then he notices a flash of red.

It all makes sense to him.

  
Upon the skeleton’s eternal grin, a true smile makes its way there.

  
Sans wants to laugh at himself for not seeing the truth long before now.

Suddenly he knew what knew what the future meant, for not just himself, but dusted brother.

‘don’t say i didn’t warn you...’ Sans told them, painfully moving out of sight of the so-called human, not wanting them to view his strange soul when it, at last, gave out.

 

Blinking they were gone. 

He felt the power drain their determination from his bones. Sans allows himself to fall against the pillar that lined the Judgement Hall, darkness overtakes him, he utters some final words before his world ends.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and remember to put pairing along with the summaries. So if ya don't like a pairing, ya are just skip.
> 
> About DeltaRune: The stories here are going to continue on as if that chapter doesn't exist- should I write any stories of DeltarRune, they are gonna be septate from the tales here.


	2. That Time Of The Year Again

The skeleton monster known as Comic ‘sans’ Sans, hates this time of year.

It was the first Anniversary of monster kind’s freedom; all the monsters had come together for a grand celebration after working hard building their new towns and city. 

The humans aboveground had given them the whole mountain, along with the surrounding fields. In hope that the monsters would stay there happily without adventuring out into their midst.

The reason behind the skeleton’s hate was not the unreasonable humans or that the monsters would go with any deal they got straight away, no, it was the fact that their time never went onwards from here. This was as far as the child, their hero, would allow the monsters to go before returning them to their underground prison.

 

With blank empty sockets, Sans glances towards his overexcited brother, who had just learned to drive the red car he had bought for him; the taller skeleton was talking animatedly to Undyne, and she, in turn, was cheering at whatever was being said.

Sans lets his heavy sockets drop shut, upon opening them, he looks at the child, Frisk. They were signing with their hands carefully to a group of monsters.

Sans hated this.... yet... at the same time longed for this moment.

Because this was the only way he knew how to live. This was life. The repeated scripts over and over. Unlike everyone else, he could only recall those repeats. The same year and a half before and after the child came as well as the time they spent in the underground ‘saving’ them.

Sans had forgotten who he was from back then. He could only imagine how odd it must have been for Papyrus.

One day he was the brother he knew and loved, the next that skeleton was replaced with a lazy stranger who jokes endlessly.

Pulling his sockets away from the child, he stands and began dragging his feet, he makes his way to the exit. He could hear the happy voices of those around him, their hope shining brighter than ever before.

Once the small monster reaches the open doorway, he vanishes into a black void.


	3. Salt It Out

Sans stares in horrors at the dying Flowey.

The yellow plant flower creature had been placed on the floor while the desk was being cleaned, and the skeleton failed to see the pot. He had been carrying a large glass of salt water, which he normally uses to clean his jaw bones every evening.

However, he had dropped the glass when he walked into the pot, the salt water soaking through the soil quickly, damaging the roots and making the stem droopy.

Sans begs the evil flower plant thing, to keep 'living', begs it to open its eyes and glare at him, shout at him, do something other than continue to look soulless.... er lifeless.

The only reason he did was not for the plant's sake but for his brother’s sake -Papyrus liked the stupid thing since it was his first ‘friend’ he made in the underground (Sans didn’t count since they were brothers). If the thing died then Papyrus would be heartbroken. And that was something he could not allow, not when it seems that at last, they were truly free.

 

Sans’s highly intelligent mind clicked into gear for the first time in eons. It went through all the ways he could save the creature in a moment of time.

Grinning like mad, the skeleton stood with pot in hand. Determination filling his bones as he slips into the endless void.


	4. Update Pranks

Hidden at a slight distance from where a group of monsters was, a small skeleton grins boldly; he stares at a much taller skeleton who was standing in their midst. He held up a small device for everyone to see, watching intently while confusion graces his features. 

Sans found it amusing to prank Papyrus through time and space, a told him such many of times. In this and the past couple of timelines, he had chosen to use an online journal to execute his troll this time.

Sans wrote as if he was Papyrus writing these journals; he wrote and updated events an hour ahead of time.

Sans thanked the stars for his photographic memory; he could not bring anything back, so observing everyone and everything was a must when wanting to mess with their head likes this. Coupled with this knowledge of their 'past' actions and how they reacted, he knew how to pull off timings to joke and prank for maximum amusement.

He continues to grin at this small speck of joy until a deep sadden took over; he had done this a number of times...but soon this world will be here no more- this world or timeline would cease to be, and then... it will only exist in his memory. After that, he will get tired of this idea, grow bored of the whole concept - again. 

 

The small skeleton frowns at his trail of thoughts, all enjoyment fading from his soul.

He turns his back from his brother and the monsters surrounding him -all awaiting the next future update- he sighs heavily, then faces them once more, determined to finish this prank to the end... unlike the world, he had power over his chooses he makes. Yet he wonders, how long will it be before he grew tired of this too.

 

 

 


	5. Broken Handplate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus had gone their separate ways. And how it's Sans against the world as he tries to build a life for himself....  
> With increasing pressure from every side Sans had to seal off a part of his soul, in order to have the dedication and determination reach his many goals.  
> Deep down- he holds on to the hope and belief that perhaps... he and his brother shall meet again some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know Zaria, then you may be aware of her their undertale au known as Handplates. Check them out!  
> I’m a big fan of theirs, love their story telling and the such like.
> 
> Anyway this was something I posted a couple of months ago alone, but deleted for reasons, I’m not going to finish it.

Overlooking the town a skeleton stood upon the mountainside- his gaze was downcast yet his eternal grin remained on his jaws; within his orbits, his eyelights was so tiny, that they were almost unseen against the blackness. The skeleton's shoulders appear to be dragged down like an unseen weight was resting on them.  
  
Sans never moves, only those tiny pin sized eyelights swift to the side - staring at one of the tallest buildings that were in the distant city; the place his brother lived.  
  
He sighs, not understanding how the once pair of inseparable monsters could drift away from each other. 

It did not happen overnight. They were as close as ever when they first reached the surface; almost joint to the hip. Together they experience new sights and sounds, enjoying the fresh air and heat of the sun. There were many things like loved doing together... yet they had different ideas for the future. 

Papyrus had always wanted to be popular, the humans were drawn to him. They loved him. He became the face of the monsterkind, next to Mettaton.  
  
Slowly. Slowly. Slowly.  
  
Sans imagined it being likened to them both standing in a black room and a white path was in front of them, souls pulsing in tune- walking in time, their destination the same. Then someone else appeared in the darkness- Papyrus had moved slightly off course. Another figure enters, blocking the way, making them all around...and they joined up quickly. Another appears, nearer this time, they move as one and again they met... again and again this appeared- until they were completely surrounded by faceless humans and monsters; So Sans breaks away to go around them only this time he did not meet Papyrus on the other side.   
  
So he halts in his trails and waits while remaining the on the path.  


Papyrus faced the other direction, all the while Sans never moved an inch, still staring down the same path.  
  
However a new path had opened up for Papyrus- he began walking down with those following him closely, never once glancing back.

Sans remained motionless.  
  
Slowly. Slowly. Slowly.  
  
Sans glances behind.   
  
And finds a sea of shadows encircling a great bright light. He knew this his brother had become a hope in the darkness for many- Papyrus shone as bright as the sun and drew others to his gentle heat.

Sans's light, however, was like a star- Distance and unnoticeable amongst the other stars in the dark.  
  
He turned back, to face the path he and his brother once walked down, only now it was broken.  
  
And thus Sans sees he has changes position; and he saw a new path opening up, one just for himself... yet he waits.   
  
And waits. And waits,  
  
He knew it was in vain. The dream was within him, a desire for his brother to return and together rebuild their broken path and continue on... together. Always together.   
  
Sans had gazed back. His unreachable light was further than even.

Slowly. Slowly. Slowly.

Slowly it happened.  
  
Sans faces his new path... and drags himself at the start- then began to walk, then jog and then he ran.  
  
  
While Sans always told himself he never knew, never understood- he could boil things down to certain hopes and dream.  
  
While living in the underground, he wanted; New job. New friends. Parties. Fancy dinners. Dates.

A new life.

And he got it when he reached the surface; a thousand times over. 

  
For Sans... it was not what he wanted.   
  
Sans liked sending time one on one with his brother. Sans liked quiet night stargazing rather than loud parties. Loved home cooked meals and going out to a local bar once a couple nights a week, rather than fancy restaurants every night where he had to act a certain way. As as for friends- he wanted only a few true ones instead of a hundred faceless ones. As for work, he wanted a part-time thing, so he could spend time with Papyrus and his hobbies- Not working himself to the bone from overly demanding people.

Now he was gone.

Sans wonders if he could have done more to have made him stay- he allows a single tear to fall from his socket; his brother far away, gone to an unreachable place and n-

'*-but at least he was not dust.' A small part of his mind whispers to him. That thought stopped the rest of the tears falling.

Sans stand back from the edge, feeling a little dizzy- he remembers. He remembers bits and pieces of the different timelines. Remembers the icy air blowing through him as he watches the red scarf dancing with the wind, taking some of his brother's dust with it.

A gust of wind was blowing through him now. So he steps further back, but see enough to see over the side, where his gaze all upon his trailer van. Then looking beyond that, he sees his new path.  
  
'this is what papyrus wants.' Sans reminds himself, forcing his mind to move away from Papyrus- he knew he would never truly be out of his thoughts.

Further up the mountainside, a four-story building was being worked on. It was partially built within the rock mass and soon to be covered with some of the main building; underneath he made a secret labyrinth with puzzles, at its centre would be a tiny Core. At the very top of the building, a large manor-like house had been planned. When the completed the building should be in line this side of the mountain's peak, which have a bridge, that was going to have a small hut with a platform. Where he knew he was dreaming about spent his summer nights. Just watching the stars go by.  
  
Sans grins. 

Gold was a big deal on the surface, so much that even the poorest of monsters can live off their small savings for years- And Sans had been saving for a while, now he was able to make this working and fully stocked laboratory for himself. Which would be the main building he was staring at.  
  
After buying the surrounding land, he had gone to Alphys and requested all past data that was housed still, in the Core.

Alphys refused at first until Sans sat down and explains his reasoning.

Sans was working on reproduction for monsters, or rather the rare and dying out monsters- the ones that may not see their next generation.

Alphys did not know why he wanted every piece of data, but he wore her down. Her mate Undyne was one of the monster's that needed help with offspring since there was only three of her kind left, and all were female. As well as Asgore and Toriel, since they had not gotten back together...yet...  
  
Soon Sans had gained access to everything. ... during this time, he learned how he and his brother came to be.   
  
His right hand twitches- then he made his black fingerless glove covered hand, into a fist.   
  
Turning his gaze to his fist, he glares.   
  
A wall had blocked his path. Something he needed to break down if he wanted to continue forward  
  
Hidden under this glove was a metal plate, which he needs off, for him to go on with his research. And then there was another, much larger wall blocking him- his 1 hp.

To go through with his plans, he wanted to first use himself as a lab rat. For this, he needed both bones of his hands.  
  
Sans relaxes his hand, frowning deeply as he looks back to the town. He knew he could find a way around this block rather than knocking it down. In the meantime, he was going to transfer all files into his new laboratory; also sort his library out, which was going to be placed on the top floor, just under his house. 

He had been collecting books for the last few years- his library would be filled with every book he could find about monsterkind- from both monster's and human's standpoint. He had already found one old book which held details on a few monsters. It was written by a human monster hunter once 2000 years ago.  
  
Sans went to all the mentioned monsters that were existed in the book and questioned them to see if these things were true. If that was the case, he meant that once upon a time humans were interested in studying monsters.  
  
Sans thought back a certain book it found, as well as the recordings of how he came to be. 

This gave Sans a little bit of hope for his work.  
  
Hope for the future- his main dream was to have a family.

Not just for the sake of saving the dying skeleton race.

But to have someone to love again. And have them love him back.  
  
Sans glances down at his trailer van, rubbing his right hand with his left, while he hated the plate that was embedded into him, he could not help but feel it was his last link to Papyrus. Sans abruptly halts his thoughts, choosing to focus on everything else- he had to have dedication and determination to have success- to throw away his own soul if need be, in order to reach his goal. 

He began to list many ways to start this project; It would be one more month before his lab and house would be completed until then he could not rest. After he done all things... only then can he laze about once more.   
  
Sans vanishes from the mountainside, reappearing into his trailer; he flops down on the sofa- perhaps a small nap would not hurt before it all began.

 

 

\--

 

  
  
  
  
  
Sans felt paralyzed by the time he finished reading the letter in hand; he simply sat motionlessly, orbits had long gone black.   
  
A twitch, he frowns deeply. 

The humans were accusing him of aiding the so-called new 'monster war'- talk of rumours had been spreading for a couple of years; about monster gathering together in the shadows, to attack humans.   
  
This was laughable.  
  
They claim his so-called 'involvement' was due to his HP Freezer- A drug or potion he formed using old human writings alongside his science. It had the ability to stop or rather freeze the HP bar for ten minutes. However, if the damage is dealt, then the bar would go, the higher the damage the faster the timer would count down- It held a high potion which carried healing properties within, which in a moment in time, scar over any attack.

Sans had explained to Alphys many times. Why his reasons for doing this, he needs to freeze his hp for the overall project. She, of course, had backed his up- still, it seemed, he was being closely watched.  
  
Sans's eyelights return and he blinks, he growls lightly at the letter.

It was stupid, the whole thing was.  
  
He drops it on his desk, the light catching the metal- he stares at his hand, or rather than the plate and it seemed to stare back.   
  
Sans knew it was going to be a pain to get off, in more ways than one; it was not only the screw, the lasting magic that had been implanted within it. Sans studied the theory behind this kind of magic, he read of its history, he was well aware of the serious backlash he will experience from it.

It was now or never- He had been holding it off for some time now, but they needed to see the holes in his hands, for evidence of his work. He never thought he would be backed into a wall like this.  
  
Things were piling up by the workload; he needs to get this plate off, holes in hand, record and report his results- he would also need eggs from Undyne, and the other two of her kind. And then there was Alphys asking him about the hybrid project; a number of monsters no longer took mates within their own kind, and after many years, no offspring were reported from their union. So after a number of meetings with Asgore, Alphys and other monsters he deed unimportant to remember- he asked to use the hp freezer to extract a small piece of their soul.... of course he needed to fix that machine's blueprints, because at this moment, it looked like it was designed to take a huge chunk out the monster's soul. Which was more work...

Sans brings up his lift hand and run it down his face- he remembers jokingly saying to Alphys, that she and Undyne, could be his first attempt at a hybrid. To which she went completely red and did not speak with for a week. But she seemed happy enough by her updates in her social networks. He kind of wished that she had not announced to the world and she was going to down in monster history as the first hybrid couple to have a child or six- she got a number of likes for that post as well as a lot of comments, which made her happy...  this could go in his favour down the line. 

Sans pushes away from his desk and stood; he turns around and walks to his large windows to stare at the heavens. His highly intelligent mind was racing on where to even start- the books he managed to gather, did mention slightly on the subject of hybrids. It seemed that in the past, they used proper spells or gems... These practices had been lost during the course of time. He went around to all the eldest in monsterkind, it always came back blank. And human also had lost something- it seemed they once could use magic, or rather borrow it. 

Empty sockets gaze over the beautiful array of stares above, most were hidden by some clouds, so only a few were on display; it was still a sight to behold. 

Sans thoughts came down with a crash, as he remembers the letter. It seemed he had to stand in front of a wide range of people to plead his case. 


	6. Wake Up Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between the battle of monsters vs human. Human won. And after the final battle in that corridor, Sans dusts. Once he wakes, he finds he is in a world that's not his own.

It was the Last Corridor... a grand hallway- it had smooth red and yellow tiles, with large golden pillars on the sides, running down the length. From the huge golden stained glass windows, warm white light poured through and onto the floor; if one would look outside this, they see a cavern with holes on the ceiling, allowing the sun to give it's light at midday- upon the ground, there was an array of flowers in full bloom, leaving a breathtaking sight, even from inside the corridor, that scent had rose. In the distance the sings of the birds of the heaven sang out, making soft little echoes bounce off the marble walls.   
  
Standing in the midst this beautiful scene was a lone skeleton monster.   
  
Behind him was the Throne Room, where his king awaits.  
  
It seemed that they were the last remaining ones left in the underground.   
  
Sans was tired.   
  
The skeleton had seen countless resets. However, this was the first time that they murdered everyone- not just those in their path, they actively seeking the remaining ones in hiding.

By his count, it was the thirty-third time he stood there, merely waiting.   
  
There always was a pause in time when they did die- the world would rewind and he would once more be standing by the pillar, with the shadows covering his form. Their footsteps echo throughout, drowning out the lovely birds, as they made their way down; then it would be their turn to wait- Sans slowly comes out of his place and gave his familiar greeting before attacking with all his might.  
  
It was no use. They had become accustomed to his pattern and dodged at every turn- he felt his own determination slipping away from him, exhaustion eating at his heart, soul, body, and mind, at his will to struggle just a little longer.

Sans decided never to let his turn end.   
  
As his eye socket began to close, he was sure he hears someone's voice calling out to him- darkness took over.   
  
He was awoken abruptly by the intense pain blossoming across his rib cage, starting from his right collarbone with the knife only hitting his left hip slightly.  
  
Sans held his bleeding chest and smiles. It was all he could do; he manages to utter some final words. Then he slowly walks off, dragging his feet and leaving a trail of blood on that nice tiled floor.   
  
Without a word, the child marches pass Sans and to the place where the King was, never once looking behind.   
  
Sans's body began to crumble, dust floats into the air above him. He had no choice but to slowly feel every atom be pulled away- it was no wonder monsters fell down before dusting.   
  
His world went black. Then it went white just as his soul was about to shatter into a million pieces.  
  
Voices.   
  
There were voices.   
  
He felt that they were close but at the same time, right beside him even, yet it was like they were speaking through a door. 

Sans forces himself to open his sockets; blinking he stares numbly as he tries to make sense of the world around him.  
  
Suddenly lights were being shone into his socket, he tries to fight this unseen enemy- all the while someone was asking odd questions. He felt someone grab his hand and held onto it tightly, moving his skull, he stares at a female rabbit monster... someone he thought he knew. When she notices his focus stare, she gave him a watery smile, a strange joy appears in her purple eyes. 

"Sans!" The rabbit monster says gently, she tightens her grip on his bony hand, "Can you hear me, darling?"

"huh?" The skeleton huffs out, his is voice horse like he had not used his magic cords in years.  
  
He looks around her, studying the white walls with curtains hanging on curl rails, he could make out the beeping of machines and many footsteps as doctors hurried around. There was the smell of chemicals mixing together.   
  
Sans blinks at the monster hovering over him. They were doctors, he could tell by the way they were dressed. It was that moment he realizes that he was in a hospital bed.  
  
That did not matter at the moment. Since the doctor that was over him was a skeleton. A skeleton.   
  
He glances around as he sees more doctors coming in, '*all the doctors are skeletons...' Sans's mind caught up to what he was seeing; apart from Gaster and Papyrus, he had never seen any others. 'how could this be?' Blinking he takes in the sight of the rabbit again. She was no doctor, so why was she there? Confused Sans felt himself slipping back into a deep sleep, he could hear the doctors speaking softly to the now panicking. He tries to hold on but he could not fight it, he was so tired.    



	7. Story Outline: Bone Soul And Flesh Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I had started writing it out better in its own story... but chose to place it in ‘tales of the unexpected’ instead, so gonna delete that... 
> 
> The start can be found on ‘52’ on here. So you can skip there if you want. 
> 
> Starts with Chara yet ends with Sans  
> Pt 1
> 
>  
> 
> This is the outline to one of the stories I’m working on. However I ... sometimes delete things by mistake or for one reason or another, so I’m putting up here as a draft. I will be adding or taking away things from the main story.

Chara smiles at the flowers that grew all around his village  
He turns to see his mother calling him, with his baby brother in her arms, and his other brother by her legs, holding onto her dress  
Grinning he hurries to her side and walk with her, he took his other brother's hand and they went on their way

Within his home, he lay with open scrolls, pointing to monster drawings and carefully explain to his younger brothers about the mountain which their village was build at the base of.  
His brothers asked questions and he answered as best as he could remember.  
He told them that he and their village was one of the clans that guarded the mountain, should the monsters ever found a way out.  
Chara pulled a map to them, pointing to all the villages that surrounded the mountains, and that other clans also stood guard.

Chara frowns deeply, all the adults were acted oddly. He held his brother to him, as their mother was gathering food and water. As if to run away.  
Beside him was also his cousins, his mother's sister's children. Four all they, two girls and two boys, the two older girls were twins the same age as Chara, at also eight years old, while their younger boys were almost the same age as Chara's brothers/  
Are the monsters coming? Chara's cousins asked, with filled their eyes.  
The two sisters stare at which other, before saying that a group of humans were coming to fight against their village and that all women and children was to leave at once.  
That was all they said, the children followed their mothers without a word. 

They walked along the forest in a line, they were heading towards a neighbouring village that was a four day walk. Chara did the best he could to hold settle his brother down, but most of the younger children were complaining and crying.  
Chara was tried and tore but he kept a smile on his face for his mother's sake, even when she didn't turn to check on them, since she was dealing with the crying baby during the hard track.

When Chara heard the first screams be froze in place, then gripping his brother's hand he turned to his mother, to shouts for him to run. His aunt was also crying out to her children to run away as fast as they could.  
It was a blur of panic, people ran across which other, trying to escape to the trees and long grasses to hide.  
A battle cry filled the air as man on horse back and foot came rushing at the woman and children, making Chara still for a second time; the young men who had joined the women, met with the oncoming enemy, their swords raised to the sky.  
Something wet and warm slatted over Chara's right cheek, he glances down to see a soulless eyes staring up at him, rich blood draining from the man's body onto the dirt earth below. 

Chara was running through some tall grass, his held onto hos brother's hand tightly, he was following some woman with children but had lost sight on his mother and aunt.  
A cry from his left caused him to stop and turn all around, his tears poured from his eyes as he at last looks to where his brother should have been, instead all there was was a small hand and blood arm.  
Chara stared at the arm, in his mind's eye he saw the man jumping at them and aiming for they jointed hands.  
Letting out a pitiful sod he fell to his knees.  
Hearing a sound behind him he turns to see something striking at him.

Chara awoke to the sound of crying, screaming, horses and wagons. Raising his head off the wooden floor, he looks around to see many children of not only his village, but other villages as well.  
Getting off the floor he moans and holds his head, no one came to his aid as he almost fall back down.  
Holding his breathe he carefully studies the faces of the children there, he saw some who he knew, but none were his brothers or cousins.  
hitting up he brings his arms around his knees, trying hard not to cry in front of the younger children.

Chara grits his teeth, the rope around his wrists cut into his flesh, making it raw. Every now and then the man who held the ropes of the many children behind him, would tug, causing some to fell and be dragged until they managed to get back to their feet.  
He had only fallen once and was dragged for a while, all his front was cut and bruised from this harsh treatment. 

Chara shook violently, as did others around him, they all having to cross over a ravine. Somewhere is the darkness below the sound of rushing water could be heard. The rope bridge held up wooden planks, the creaked with every step they took.  
He was on the edge the group and had a good look at the drop.  
The bridge rocked to and fore, making him feel sick.  
Then someone behind him fell over, causing a chain reactive to the other children that were bound together, however Chara's leg fell between the gap on the plank and began stuck, he tried hard to pull himself in a panic but since he was now holding up the group, the man who held his rope, cut it was a small knife and the force that was keeping him up was sudden gone making him go backwards.

He was falling.  
With wide eyes he could only watch as the rope bridge got further and further away.  
light became less and less.  
Then it sudden. His whole back exploded with pain, as he broke the surface of the dark waters, it felt like he had fallen upon a rock mass then water.  
The hit had knocked all the air from his lungs, which also caused them to close, which was a good things, since he didn't take in much of the water and soon found the surface and took in a lungful of breath. Coughing loudly he struggled to keep his head above water. The current kept dragging him up and down, he hit against things over and over, making him feel like his bones there broken in pieces. 

Chara did not know how long he was in the water, but some time the waters seemed to split and he went down a calmer route in the underground river. Just when he thought to give up, the river opened and he found himself in the air once more, blinking as he fell, he notices dimly that it was brighter then the tunnel he had been in.  
Gazing downwards he sees where the waterfall ends and prepares for another pain filled moment. He crashed making a large splash, he broke surface with an huge intake of breathe.  
He pushed his damaged body to the banks of the river, and with last of his strength pulled himself out of the water.  
He glanced around trying to found where the strange light source was coming from, because he knew full well that he was deep underground.  
Giving up he dropped and rolled over on his side, closing his eyes he at last fell into a deep sleep. 

When Chara woke up next, he would heard something, a sort of grasping sound. Gritting his teeth against the pain in his whole being he carefully turns to where the sound was coming from.  
It was a white creature, that was about the same size of him, it had long hanging ears that reached it's shoulders and a long snout.  
Chara knew right away this was a monster. He had been preparing to meet one his whole young life. Now that one was here, he did not know what to do or say.  
Opening his mouth he began to cough, be then vomited some clogs of blood on the wet ground beside him, making the monster cry out in panic.  
Looking up Chara saw the monster half hidden behind a rock, and give it a weak friendly smile.  
His training had hit in even under all that happened, his clan was to judge if any monster was good or evil. If evil, he would turn it to dust.  
The little monster slowly came out, and a small shy smile slowly appeared. It inched closer and closer and held out a paw towards him, Chara put all his power to holding out his hands and was slightly surprised to see the ropes had come apart somewhere along the way. Soon the pair was holding each other and that's how they stood for a little while, until the monster to a step back with a soft smile. 

Chara smile kindly at the monster, before closing his eyes and falling to black once again. 

Chara opens his eyes, his vision was filled with bright green light, causing him to relax for the first time since he left his village. He heard voices above him, but does seemed far away. 

Chara blinked up at the unfamiliar ceiling, just staring at it. A small glowing crystal pink was off to his right, fill the room he was in with an odd glow. Chara sat up with a gasp, he was in no pain. He was sure his body was broken beyond repair and that he would dead.  
Tears filled his eyes as it sunk in that yes he was alive but his family may not be. An image of his brother's sliced arm came to his mind making him feel ill.  
The door opened and a large figure filled the doorway, wiping his tears away he looks for at a monster and then he remember the little monster he seen before he passed out. This monster was the same as the last, but much taller and wider, it also had a womanly curve to it and he guessed right away that just must be the little monster's mother.  
The mother monster had a kind gently expression on her features, she walked very carefully to the side of the bed he was in and sat down, she asked how he felt and if he was hungry.  
A growl sounded at the mentioned of food and he held his stomach. She laughed softly and told him that she would bring some soup in for him to eat. 

Chara watched the mother monster leave, and sighed, grateful that he would not have to dust anyone. He frowns deeply, remembering the man that attacked him clan and dragged him and others along the base of the mountain, of anything should be killed off, he thought, he should be humans. 

Chara smiled brightly at the monster child, whose name was Asriel, the mother monster was called Toriel and then were was father monster Asgore. He found out that these were the King and Queen of the monster races, he also discovery that their child was very very lonely, since all they did was work for the good of the kingdom.  
Chara who had lost everything chose to be friend and brother to Asriel, he treated the monster as well as his own brother and did everything together it began rare to see one without the other. 

Time went by and Chara began know as the prince's human pet. The Royal Scientist hated him, every time the skeleton came to talk about the thing call Core, he would glare at the human child in their midst. Chara listened to those talks, much to Dr Gaster's distaste, he listened how this new source of energy would give them fake sunlight and help the food shortages. He found it to be very interesting and while the skeleton didn't like Chara, Chara liked him if over for his brilliance. 

Chara draw drawings of the outside world, he drew maps of where he fell all the way to where his village was, he back track underground and was surprised that his village should be close to where the main opening to the underground was. 

Soon Chara had grown much taller than Asriel. However he was also growing weaker and weaker, due to lack of natural mineral and vitamins that none of the healing magic could cure, in fact having monster healing being poured into him make him feel a little off deep within his soul. 

Chara held on as much as he could, for Asriel's sake, not wanting to leave his brother alone again. But he knew in his heart of hearts that he was dying, he told Asriel if there was one wish he could have, it would be to see those beautiful flowers again, the ones that grow around his home village. 

Chara then closed his eyes for the last time. 

 

Asriel stared down at the lifeless body of his adopted brother, he was completely numb. Grabbing at Chara's chest he bring fore the still present soul, then pulled it to himself. He felt the power right away, soon he stood, towering over the bed, gently picking the Chara he turns and floats towards the door, down the hall way, heading for the seal that trapped him and the other monsters.  
Asriel floats in the light of day, remembering everything Chara had ever told home, raising himself high he went dowm the side oc the mountain with surprising speed.  
Soon he came to the village, it was everything Chara said it to be, glancing around he spotted Chara's beloved flowers.  
Heading over he lowers the body to the flowers and smiled, because it seemed Chara was smiling too. 

A scream sounded, making Asriel scared, Chara had told what kind of village he belonged to, that they were on the lookout for monsters. Soon arrows, spears and axes flew his way and he allowed them to come. Picking up Chara's body alonv with some of the flowers, he once again took off, returning to the underground. 

Bleeding Asriel fell to the sunlight filled cave, dropping to his knees Chara was throw out of his arms and landed some way off, he reached out for his beloved brother but his arm dropped and he turned to dust. Chara's soul pulsed in the sunlight for time, then it drifted back to its original house.

The king and queen had witness the events, crying out when their only child turned to dust, yet they did not see the sou''s return nor it pulsing gently within the corpse.

After that the queen took Chara's body away, because the monsters were blaming him for the death of their prince, she knew that humans did mot turn to dust but rotted under the earth. She found a nice sunny place just outside the castles walls, but was still cut off from the public, she dug down about the same height as Chara had been and covered it over, then she planted a small tree along with some of the flowers her son had given his life to bring back, she claim the area she the queen's garden and let no one enter without her say.

Years went by and a few human children fell down into the underground, however it always seemed to be the ruins they came from, unlike Chara.

The queen became enraged with the king when she discovery he had been killing the children, telling his subjects that the only way out were their souls, she said there was no prove that this was true and that they were killing innocent children. Then Gaster stepped with prove that this would work.

The queen left disgusted, sealing herself within the ruins, hoping to protect any who fell down.

Three human souls were collected, three lives lost, from their containers they cried out.

Someone heard they cry, heard their plea, under a tall tree a gently beat of a strange soul was awaken.

The three soul heard the voice of another, one that promised to take them home, this settled them down and they fell asleep to make the time pass quicker.

The soul flickered to live, it gasps at the soil surrounding it, it bumped into tree roots as it dug itself out. A rotten mummified child broke the dirt, it clawed at the ground and crawled out, still gasping its non-existing lungs. Strange magic filled the air, helping it stand to it feet and its empty eye sockets took in where it was.

Chara thought he knew where he was, he glances up and sees the castle. He could not remember what he had been doing, nor why he was under a tree. Slowly he headed down the garden path, made his way through the gates and started walking up to the castle. As he went he noticed the difference, buildings that should not be were in place of other buildings that were in his memory, he noticed that he was having a hard time walking, gazing down, he sees his tights are fused together, reaching down he blindly tore at his rotten flesh until it parted.

Chara stood before main gates, but no one came to get him. The guards stared him, looking him up and down but never saying anything.  
In the end they pushed him away, making him stubble to the ground, he looked at them in confusion. Them he asked about the queen, making coughing and chocking sounds, almost unable to string words together.  
It was their turn to look on confusion, and they seemed to take pity on the poor slow monster because they explained everything to him.

Shocked Chara wandered off in a daze, he walked pass the upper class monsters houses, dropping black clogs of flesh as he went. It moved slowly through the middle and working class home, then came to the edges of the city,to the poor and lowly, to the homeless.

He had never been here before, but knew of it because his adopted mother has been working so hard to make sure every monster was well watered and fed. He was see the effects without her mercy had caused. Monsters with no hope lay on the street, some hurried along no doubt off to cause wrong doing, it was also very dusty, many of them dying with no one to care enough to clear up.

Chara found himself beside a slow moving shallow river, it was filled with items he had never seen before. After a time of staring at the dirty water, he began to think he was never be able to what he looked like. The he spotted something shinning within one of the piles, and going over he saw a broken mirror.

At last he saw himself, and all he could do was stare in horror at the sight before him.

Reaching his hands up he began to moan and rip at his cheeks, pulling the gross skin and remaining flesh away, chuck lands in the water over and over, until all that was staring back at him was a dirty skull.  
Chara moved onto his arms, his chest, his belly, his legs until all that was left was a naked skeleton. 

Chara noticed that there was something inside the skull, reaching through the sockets, he began scarping out what once had been his brain. Shaking he goes through some more of the piles around him, finding and old rag he dips it into the water and starts cleaning his bones. How long he did this for he did not know, however when he stares back into the mirror a grinning skeleton stares back. 

Somehow Chara had lived through death and cams out on the other side as a monster skeleton, of course other than Gaster, he knew little about skeletons. Questions run through his mind, stopping when he sees his soul beating wildly. 

Chara searched the surround area, he found an overly sized jumper that reached to his knees, it had holes all over but he didn't care. Making his way back to the settlements, he wondered how and why he became this way, did he need water? food? his jaw did not seem to want to move and was stuck in an eternal grin, he also wandered how he managed to make sound before, since nothing was coming out now.

Chara then wondered what he should do, he once again had nothing. His family and village was gone. Asirel was gone. There was no way he would be able to get to the surface now, he wanted to see his flowers, he wanted to see the stars in the night sky. These would never come about and thought maybe it best he just died again, since what the guards said, everyone hated Chara now, if he went back to the king he would not be happy. Chara then wondered of he would turn to dust to bleed like a human and just remain a skeleton.

Chara frowns and drops to a alleyway where a lot of little monsters curled themselves, only a few glance his way. 

The only reason stopping Chara from killing himself, was a promise. An unknown promise. Sweat formed on the side of his skull as he tried to remember what and who he made to and for. The need to honour this promise made his soul bright. 

Glancing up at the fake sun, he watched fake stars placing its place on the ceiling of the underground. Chara knew he had been away from some time at looking at these, because he half remembers the planning stages that was happening at the time of him falling ill.

Closing his eye sockets he went to sleep, wondering and questioning everything.

Chara blinks, once again the fake sun was up, he had slept the whole night. Pulling himself up, he turns to the street, most had not moved since the night before. However Chara was determined to find what had happened to him, what promise he made and could he eat and drink still.  
Chara jaw was jammed shut, making his grin never leaving his face. Unlike the day before, he had white dots in the darkness of his sockets.  
Frowning deeply Chara hurried down the street, older monsters had now started to leave their dusted street for the day. The skeleton asked whoever that would stop for him questions and soon he made himself where the poor had set the own shops and homes, in the broken buildings.  
Chara came to a bookshop and went inside, gazing around he find the owner staring at him intently.  
Going over to him he began asking about monsters and human books, on books that perhaps linked the two creatures together, he got an odd look over this but the tall jelly like monster points over to a pile of book, saying to start there.

Every day for the next three months Chara came to the bookshop, reading his life away. The jelly monster was annoyed that he never bought anything, but seemed to tale pity of the child who was willing to learn but was not in school. 

Soon monster who entered the shop began to think that was one of the shopkeepers, as he sat in places that appeared so, he knew where most of the books were by this point and would tell customers where the find the book they were looking for.  
After a while Chara never left the shop, having started sleeping on a shelf above the doorway. He had began doing this when he realised that the build was not owned by the jelly monster, only the books did and the monster had gotten them from the dump.

After a while Chara began taken money off of the monsters, but always put it in a tin box he knew lived under the main desk in the room, gaining the trust of the jelly monster, named Winsco. Winsco also started giving food to Chara, and the skeleton discovered that he did not need to open his month, simply placing his teeth near the food or drink made his magic do the rest.

Chara knew that his name was hated throughout the underground, so he threw that away, naming himself after a font in one of the booms he enjoyed. Comic Sans, or just Sans.

Newly dubbed Sans went round the neighbourhood, becoming friends with almost everyone he met, they too began giving him small bits of food and other stuff when they could. With his overly long jumper he now has shorts, sandals, and a waist cost. The colder season was on its way, and he managed to find himself a large blanket for the night.

Sans learns that monsters have something known as a sub-space. This allowed them to carry items around them, anything that was in their sub-space when they dusted would not turn to dust but appear before it, certain clothes or other things wore could also be listed in as being in this sub-space, causing them not to be dusted as well. The stronger the soul had been, the more items could be added.  
Sans recalls the elders in his village that monster hunters of the past would kill for the rare items the monsters had on them, he now understand why these things appeared.  
Sans tries to teach himself to make his own sub-space but fails. He then goes some older monsters for help, they was surprised that a child Sans age did not know how to do this.

It took him a couple of weeks to master this magic, making him think deeply as he listed his few clothes items in his space.  
Sans was once human, while he did not know why he appeared as a monster now, he still should have his human soul, so why was he able to make this.  
Sans turned his attention to books about humans and their souls, and find out that humans could master all different types, while monsters could mainly kept to the race they were born into.  
With this knowledge Sans find every book on skeletons, learning all he could about them, in order to fit in. Sans eternal grin widen, ever since he befriended Asriel he wanted to be a monsters, the horror of what happened to his village plagued his dream and his hate for mankind and love of monsters grew.

Sans mastered making small bones, they would float about in front of him, and he would bring them together to make ladders to climb up the higher shelves.  
He also learned they skeleton bonded through glowing their eyes, or when an emotion was intently they would glow. Skeletons liked being with their own kind, they moved around in groups.

Sans found where the poorer skeletons lived, as soon as he was spotted a few stepped forward and began glowing their eyes at him, waiting got his response.  
Sans never gave a reply, instead he backed up and went, scared that they could see through him and know his soul was human. 

In the mirror he pull out the dump and bought to his living shelf, he stared at his glowing eyes. It seemed his default colour was a light purple. It cared him just looking at, making him believe that he had mastered this part as well. 

Sans life was not the best, but he thought he was doing okay. Even if he did feel a little empty without caring for someone, when he was at home, it had been his younger brothers, when he came to the underground, it had been Asriel. Now Sans needed someone, anyone, to give him a reason to keep going, he could not continue on an unseen promise he made to nobody. 

Sans noticed that the adults were acting strange, they all appeared to be unsettled by something. It did not take long before he find out just what was happening. Papers rained down from above, bird like monsters flew over head hoping to reach as many as they could with this news.  
The royal guards were coming, they was going to clear the building of the poor and dust monsters. The newsletter explained that they were cleaning and flatten these areas for future fields to grow new kind of food. It also went a darker route, the dust of the monsters was going to turned in the soil, to fertilise.  
Sans eyes widen in shock. He remembered hearing about food shortages but thought that had been dealt with since his time away, the way this read, they was not only killing cor the dust, but to lower the population by getting rid of the poor.  
They only had two days to get out.

Sans watches as Winsco packs his books, the whole area was moving onward to the next. The feeling of dread entered into him as he thought back to the last time something like this happened, he never thought monsters would do this. Hate began to grow once again in his heart, a feeling washed over him, he wanted to destroy, he wanted to end both humans and monsters alike.

Sans silently followed the book master, and as they reached the edges of the next area they saw that it was packed with others all wanting to do the same thing. It seemed they next area had blocked them off. Only those who has a business, or was working was allowed passed. 

It took them the whole day and night to get close, the jelly monster explained his business and how he could make money to live. They let him pass. Sans however had to stay since he was no relation to Winsco. The jelly monster cried for the lost of Sans, saying over and over how sorry he was, but did not plea to save him, he did not want to risk losing his place.

Winsco passed through the bars that blocked them odd, a book that contained every there was to know about skeleton, a gift to Sans, which he has been saving up for,they both knew that he would not live to read the whole thing. Sans thanked the monster and turned away, other monsters were screaming and shouting for them to let them in, others still did what Sans has done, given up.

Sans waited for the end to come, wondering if he would become dust or just some broken pile of bones. He began to shake when he heard the sound of pained screams, along with the noise of many feet marching.  
He grew fearful.

Jumping up he began to follow others who were trying to run, while anyone knew they had no where to go they still went. Sans race around a corner and came to a stop, at the end of the road was guards slicing monsters, they dust filled the air.  
Turning Sans and some others began to run again, some started hiding in small places, closing their eyes and begged not to be dusted.

He felt sick as a mother monster throw their child at the guards in order to jump over a fence and disappear. A few seconds later, their screams could be heard. 

Sans did not know what was worst this or his past, then again things always seem worst in the moment. His hate in his heart made him glare with tears in his eye socket, he wanted to end them all, they was no good in the world, here nor above. 

Walking over to a wall, he leans his back to it, he knew this was the end.

He dimly watched a small fire monster run for his life. The child fell hard onto its knee, while behind a guard held its sword above its head ready to sway down, the child turns to stare at its oncoming death. The sword fell and Sans eyes sockets widen as another older fire monster stood in the way of the blade. The older fire monster slowly in front of the child, who could only watch, turn to dust. The child raised a hand to touch the remaining part of the hand before it vanished. 

The sword was raised once more and the small fire monster just sat there shaking while staring blankly at the place the older has been dusted. 

The sword came down a second time but stopped inches from the fire monsters face, the child blinked at the blade and cried out. Then looking up at the guard he saw that it was embedded with many many thin bones, which came from every direction, halting all movement. Looking all around the fire monsters gaze landed on Sans who has his left hand raised and both eyes was ablaze with firely purple. 

The small fire monster let out a large sob and getting up rushed over Sans, who welcomed him with open arms. Picking up the child, he turns and takes off running, by now the guard has broken through his bones and was coming after them. Turning Sans once again let bones appear all around it, this time it was ready and swung with force that seemed to creak the air as well as the bones. 

Sans throw bones at the tall guard monster, hoping to slow it down, seeing this no good he ran again. Then stopping he raised his hand again the guard prepared to counter but nothing came, seeing nothing happened he moved forward once more, then bones appeared only from the ground a few paces from where he last stood. 

 

seeing the guard trapped again for a moment Sans readjusted the small monster and ran. As he ran Sans thought over and over, just one life. just in life he would try and save then perhaps his life was not in vein. He remembered the bloody arm of his younger brother and dared not to put the fire monster down to let him run behind him, in fear that would happen again. 

Ducking into a narrow alleyway Sans tried to think where to go, he could go to the bars and use his bones to throw the child over, he could try and hide him in some building and hope they don't find him until they gave up and take the the buildings. 

Suddenly news letters rained down on them, grabbing one Sans hurries read through. Across the ricer was safe.

Sans turned and run that way, and he was not the only one. Every monster that was in hiding was now coming out. As he went Sans mind went to the river, in this area it was deep, they would have to swim over ans survive the mad current which he knew was nothing compared to the current of the rover he came in through . Sans heart froze as the fire monster's flames flickered in front of his face. He has a fire monster in his arms, meaning he could get over but the child would not be able. 

Sans did not stop running to the river, he would think of something or die along side child, he was unwilling to let the little one die alone. 

On coming to the river he watched a great number pushing through and then dropping down when they some way in, they swam the best they could. At the sight of the river the fire monster began to cry, smoke float upwards from where he eyes were, he then put his head into Sans neck. The child knew this was the end of the road for him.

Sans started to mumbled words to the child, telling him that he was not going to leave him and that he would try to get over safe and dry. The child nods at his words and hugged him tightly. As they got nearer and nearer to the river, monster were pushing each other out of the way, so Sans move between slowly and carefully with the flow of them. 

Sans stares for a moment, they raises a hand and bones appeared above him, he them down into the water, seeing that it was the bank, they did not go down to far. Sans throw them over and over, building up them up, he had slowly walked onto the bones and did the same thing. It was a little deeper this time. This could work. Sans held onto the fire monster carefully as he took another step, he continually made bones appear, he made it wide enough to fit four adults on for fear the fire would see the water and freak out. 

It was getting deeper and deeper, making him feel weak. He did not know how long he kept this up, he could hear frighting in the behind meaning some monsters had chosen to stand up against the guards. Sans pauses for a moment to gaze back and was shocked to find others stands behind him, waiting for him to go on. 

The ones behind him started to ask why he stopped, one shoved his way forward and reached for him, he find he was to numb to move. the hand that reached for him began glowing a bright hands and he felt his strength return but were was also a strange jerk in his heart.  
Facing back around he starts going back to making bones and building them up to make his ladder like bridge, he noticed that the bones were a little bigger and he remembered something. magic was like a muscle, when using it and then relaxing it, the stronger it becomes, the more to do this the easier it is. 

Sans grew still again, this time he did not turn around because three pair of hands were placed om his back a bright glow lit up the air and he went on, faster this time. 

On reaching shallow waters some jumped in and headed for the banks, monsters on the other side was helping these ones. Sans did not stop until his bones hit dry land and he rush on over, a large female monster pick both him and the fire monster and began carrying them away from the river, blinking he find himself on a cot, surrounded by other monsters. the female monster told him he could sleep that he was safe here. 

 

Nodding Sans rolled himself onto the cot fully, falling back he closes his eye socket and drifts off to sleep with the fire monster still tucked in his arms. 

Sans wandered around the camp with the fire monster child at his heels, he found out his name was Grillby through writing it out in the dirt, since he had lost mother that day he had not spoken a word. Sans came to the end of the line and stared down it, there was many waiting, all for food and water. 

A loud band sounded and Grillby jumped into Sans waiting arms, another building was being pulled down. Anyone who was hidden within would be dust by now. Sans rubbed Grillby's back as he shook like crazy, talking to him kindly, explaining that they were safe now. 

Since that day Grillby would not leave Sans's side, not that he minded, because it meant he had a little brother again. Sans smiled sadly wondering how long this would last. But for the moment the hate within him had passed.

Sans blinked and saw that they was next, hurrying forward he reached out for the food and water and took it with a smile of thanks. Then male monster gasped and pointed to him, then began mumbling his thanks, it seemed he was one who came over by his bone bridge. The monster asked him to wait and began looking around in his pockets, he then held out a few gold coins. 

The monster was sharing what little he had, Sans smiled and thanked him, he took only two gold coins and went on his way. Sans had found while living in this camp, word had gotten round about what he done, many wanted to thank him in any way they could. 

Within a matter of days he had gotten all gold than he had living in the book shop, if things went on the way it did, he might be able to pay for school, which was a one way to get citizenship if he graduated. Thanks to his adopted monster teachings, he was sure he would do well. 

Sans came to their little cot and sat Grillby down, he then began to break off some food for the morning since this would have to last the whole day. Together they started to eat, and Sans's thoughts went to the fire monster, no one was willing to take children in, so it seemed they were alone for now. Sans looks at the gold, he then turns to Grillby and explains that he was adopted him as his son and he was going to sent him to school while he worked.

Grillby's flames brighten and smoke floats from his eyes, while he did not understand the reason for school, one thing he did know, Sans was not leaving him and he was going to take care of him. 

The pair began living in a small hut made by some adults, these huts kept being built everywhere there was a space. Sans found some jobs on the other side of the river, and because Grillby was still to young for school, he came with him. 

One job was cleaning, one was working in a sewing house, one was collecting stuff for different shops, in the evenings he worked in a bar and Grillby would sleep under where the glasses were kept. 

After soon time Sans found an apartment to live in, which was closer to his work places. 

Grillby went to school and Sans proved to be a good teacher, helping him with homework and things he did not understand. 

 

The fire monster grew taller and taller, until he was the same height as Sans. Who was short anyway, in fact he had not grown at all since becoming a monster, he had been fourteen when he died and it seemed his bones were staying that way.

Sans felt he was making enough money to slow up on some jobs, he was planning to study science like the monster he admired, Gaster.  
Or though once Grillby said he was going to start his own business when he finished school, Sans began pulling money aside for that.

But Sans fell down one day and did not get up.

Many monster had fallen ill with an unknown sicken, the poor had the hardest time, since everyone had to paid for healing stones and Sans refused to pay. Grillby stepped forward, it seemed that he too had been saving his money, and gave all of it to the doctors for the healing.  
Sans had no choice, he dared not refused his son this. While the his adopted son was away for the night, Sans asked to sign the agreement that was offered to all monsters. Should their healing failed, the families did not have to pay, instead the dust of the monsters went to the fields to be used for the plants. 

Three days later three doctors surrounded Sans and began the healing, but without fully understand the cause, they were just blindly healing, which could lead to more issues. 

The healing caused him to scream, pure pain attacked his bones, scaring the doctors and Grillby who had wanted to watch, a nurse quickly pulled the youth out of the room because no one understood why it was causing so much pain. The doctors were not allowed to give up until he was healed or dusted.

Sans passed out at some point, and found himself in a white void. The power running through made he gasp, and his purple soul appeared in front of his chest, dropping to his knees he tried to reach for it. He stared at his hands in shock, here in this void he was human again, he was looked the same as he died.  
He was Chara again.  
Suddenly a blindly green light overtook him and he scream again, he watched in horror as his soul began ripping in two. 

Then he was a skeleton again, blinking at half a blue soul, turning he see his human self besides with half of red soul in front of them, this human self however, looked the same as when he first fall into to underground. Sans then noticed a difference, they had no eyes, nor teeth within the mouth, it movements were like rubber, almost like it had no bones in its body.  
Sans's eyes eye sockets widen as his deformed human self suddenly began being moved away from him, at the same time they made a grab cor each other and shouted for them not to let go.  
But the force was to overpowering and soon his human self was sailing through the air and away from him, Sans screamed to him, telling him had he would find him, no matter how long it took. 

 

Sans woke up, his left eye glow a strange blue colour. This confused Grillby who sat at his bedside, because his son knew that his eyes glowed purple and had both eyes should be working. Getting the doctor he explained this to him, since Sans was to put of it to say anything about this. The doctor guessed that it was an side effect and told the fire monster that he should grateful that Sans even made it through since so many has died. 

Sans was numb, he felt like something very important was missing but could not remember what it was.  
He searched his memories but could but recall anything from the time he starting living at the book shop and even then there were some thoughts missing.  
He told the doctors about his missing memories they told him not to worry, many other monsters there all having different side effects from the healing, it vary from monster to monster and since he was the only skeleton to have came down with this sickness they said this must how it was for his kind.

Sans returned home, he was frowning at himself in the mirror. The reflection showed a skeleton with a eternal grin, large eye socket, that had white eyes but went bigger or smaller depending on his mood, they also vanished all together at some points. His eye glowed an unworldly blue, and while he thought it odd, he never questioned it neither, or though Grillby kept telling him by hand signs that they both should glow and both should be purple.

Sans glances towards his chest, half a soul hummed at him. The doctor told him that souls can regrow and over the years it will be complete again.  
Still the uneasy feeling did not leave him.

It did not take long for Sans to be working again. He tried to give his saving to Grillby, but he kept refusing them. Then he sat down with his son and asked what business he would like to run, since he had four more years until he finished with school or move onto university. But Grillby stuck to what he wanted explaining he wanted to run a bar, like the one Sans worked. Sans had to give up that job to move into this area, but he and Grillby who some nights he took with him, really enjoy it. 

The next thing that Grillby asked took Sans by surprised, he son asked him to join university, and Sans asked how he knew he was looking into it. Grillby just smiled, making Sans confused. 

A few nights Sans worked out he he would be able to join or not, monsters had had no formal education like him were able to go through three weeks all hard core exams. Sans who helped Grillby through school and read many books he found in he chosen subject, was sure he was able to pass. Then came down to the money, he had already paid for Grillby's last for years, so it was just a case for paying for his courses which had to be paid yearly.  
Sans had to give up his day jobs and work only nights, and Grillby said he wanted to work after school and weekends, but he need Sans written consent, which he gave with the promise that Grillby did not let his grades fall. 

Sans signed up for the exams, he found three new jobs during the nights. He knew if he got through he would only had two or three hours sleep each day, and a few naps at break and lunch time. Grillby was worried for his father's health and he waved them off. 

Sans passed. Grillby's flame grew bright with happiness at the look of his father's face, he learned then that Sans has always wanted to study science, while he knew he wanted to be a student, he was not aware of this. The flame dimmed slightly, the time table for the classes was packed, they would barely see each other. Grillby raised himself up and reasoned that this was a part of growing up. 

When Sans started studying Grillby's fears were for nothing, because Sans had set a time aside for spending it with him, in the evenings, when he got home and before he went to his first night job. Sans was determined not to leave Grillby alone, to fully raise him until he was classed as an adult. His schooling would assure them both a citizenship.

Sans tried to keep himself to himself while studying, however he had this weird ability to drew monsters to him and befriend them. He knew everyone and everyone knew him. 

For the first two years everything was going great, until news letter fell from the sky, making Sans feel sick at the sight. Everyone was told to go home for day, since they did not know which students were in the poorer areas. Everyone was in a mad rush to get home, Sans being small had to fight his way through the crowds.  
He begged to the unseen stars above for this not to happen again, but it was, it was happening and he had to get away.

It seemed like a life time to him, but at last he made it to Grillby's school, he found along with many other students, waiting outside to picked up. When he saw the fire burning dimly his heart went out to Grillby, he would tell that he had been crying as there was still smoke coming from his eyes. 

As soon as Sans has been seen, Grillby rushed over to him and fell into his arms, holding on tightly. Now his adopted son was a few inches taller and his head rested on top of his skull. Pulling away Sans quickly took him by the hand and lead them towards their home. The school was in the middle ground of the city, meaning this place would not be hit, they could be throw out if caught during this announce and be dusted.

Sans noticed that some were taken the chance and hiding, but he wanted to run far away while they still could. Reaching their home, Grillby started packing the things they really needed and Sans reread the news letter, they had six days, which was a lot more time than the last mass dusting. 

Sans eye sockets widen, students were going be be given the chance to gain entrance to the middle ground and get a citizenship, if they went to sign up before the attack happened. Sans would have bitten his lip he he had any, he turn to look at Grillby thinking hard, could he trust this, could he really put Grillby in the line of fire...

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his student card, this little thing might be able to save them.  
Sans shows Grillby, and he began to shake at the thought, but said he would follow Sans in whatever he chose to do.  
San nods at this and together they pack up, placing things their sub-space and into suitcases. Soon they were on their way toward the directions on the back.

The pair held each other as they came closer to the royal guards, monsters of all shape and size showed them bits of paper or cards. Sans halted when suddenly one guard drew his sword and dusted and monster without warning, causing many run away screaming. Grillby had tried to flee, but Sans gritted onto him, bring him back, he told him gently that they fine, that they had the right cards and they were going go passed safe.

As they came near the guard stared down at him waited for him to show him something, Sans carefully raised the student card and mentioned he was going to apply for citizenship, he quickly grabbed Grillby and told him the same, the guard let them through and told them to followed the grey lines that were painted on the ground. There were other colours too, all leading off in different ways. Doming what they were told, they followed the grey lines, which lead them back towards the middle ground.

 

They came to an open area, which had ropes cutting off and making a path, it went up the grand staircase to the upper area, which was beginning of the middle grounds. 

Sans came to the grey ropes, he looks around, it was the first day but no one was lining up save for a few who were making their way through the rope path. Sans did the same, even though it was the end of the day, it seemed this was not going close any time soon. As they got further in they saw others ahead.  
They stopped at the bottom of the grand staircase and waited. 

The fake sun ended and the fake stars appeared, it was a slow slow process. But if it meant their life Sans did not mind at all. Grillby started signing to him as morning came the the fake sun blinked on. Sacred he kept saying what if it was trap and whoever enter were dusted on the spot, Sans spent the whole day calming him down. 

It was evening when they reached the base, turning behind he noticed that there was now many waiting. A small part of him was glad he came this early, another part echoed Grillby's fears, but he never let it show.

It was the third day, they were half way up the stairs, when someone below began screaming to let them pass, since they were upper class and he was not meant to be here. Sans frowns as he watched the monster knock others down, behind the monster two other monster kept shouting for him to stop and wait.  
By the looks of it, it appeared that the monster that been upper class at one time and had fallen to ruin. The guards appeared behind them and the monster began shouting, telling them he was not meant to be there. They asked for proof when the monster give nothing but his word, they dusted him and the two that followed him. 

Grillby who was sitting on the steps in front of Sans, wrapped his arms around his centre and pulled his face into the wore out jacket, broken sobs could be heard. Sans hugged his son's back and spoke kindly to him, telling him he was not going to leave him and that he was right, anything that could to his mind he told to ease his worried soul.

It was early morning on the forth day that they were at the top, they could see large white tent set up, monsters were files in to these and did not come out. A loud band from the far right all them sounded through the air, causing many to scream and cry out in alarm. 

Sans wondered aloud why the guards were attacking when they had two more days go go. Sans did not think he would get an answer, but one of the guards spoke up, telling them at which area had different times, and today was the official start. 

Just information made Grillby hold on tighter than before. The distance noises of monsters being dusted, set everyone into an even more uneasy state. 

 

At long last it was their turn, they entered into the tent together and met a female monster setting behind a large desk with many pieces paper in piles, two guard stood silently beside her. 

Sans was the one to move forward, Grillby had dug his heels into the ground, making the skeleton have to drag him.  
Sitting down Sans waited for her to speak, when she did it was a droning bored tone, it seemed she really did not care. 

When asked for their student cards they quickly handed them over, then proof or some some of paper work to confirm this. Thankfully Sans had dumped all their paperwork onto his sub-space, the woman appeared pleased that he had these things. She picked up everything and told them to wait while she went through them, it was a long drew out wait. 

After a while she stopped and asked about their plans for the future, what could they offer to the kingdom if they become citizens.  
Sans was the one who talked, he told her the plans to own a bar and gave a long winded speech about why monster needed a place like this, to relax and be refreshed for the next working day.  
She asked for proof that this was really something they were thinking of. Sans grinned and pulled out some more papers, these were of buildings for sale, some were established bars for sale. Sans had been looking into it for Grillby as a surprise, he never thought that this would save their souls.  
The woman was impressed, she then asked the relationship between them, again Sans grinned. When he adopted Grillby he went through all the steps and had a certificate. She seemed surprised and when looked at their student cards again, Sans quickly tell her that he is older than he looks and he waited a long time before entering into education, he also explain that he got through by the exams, causing her look very impressed once again.  
She then them that they could sit a test for citizenship and that they had already gotten a load of points in their favour. 

Standing she asked them to follow her, they went through the opposite way they came in and then was asked to go two different ways, as they could not tale the test together. She also went on the say that even if Grillby was to fail, he would still get in if Sans get full marks.  
It was hard to let the sobbing Grillby go, but told him that every thing was going be fine. Sans knew by the way Grillby was acting that he was not fit to pass the test, since he was to sacre of the guard hovering over them. 

It took three hours to complete, Sans felt it went really well, since he would have to have done this when he finished his studies and was preparing for it. 

Om meting up with Grillby, he could tell his son had a bad time. Sans tried to made light of it by telling the fire monster some jokes. He got a small smile out of him. 

Soon they were back in that same tent, waiting on the woman. They sat there for hours, Sans joked the whole time, making the guards snort at some of them he told.  
When the woman came back she had something to show them, she lead over the desk and began pointing at a map.  
Sans white eyes went to pin size, they map was a semi circle around the middle ground, which was the lower ground. Part were green, which was the dust covered fields and their old home, the other half seemed to be build up with housing and buildings, she explained that this area was new and that they were trying to get monsters to fit up this space and made the area great.  
She then began showing then building suitable for bars, places that also had flats above to live in.  
Lastly he mentioned how lucky they were to come straight away instead of waiting cor everything to kick off. 

Sans found his voice and thanked for kindly for all hard work, he then picked a building, that was the furthest away from his old home and was close go middle grounds staircase on that side, she nodded at his chose and praised him for it. She stood and walked away, saying she was checking if it was still there. 

Sans picked up the map and looked over it. The areas that were being pulled down was the way places where years ago monsters had rushed to get to, he show that these too were going to be fields as well, with another build up area between, almost like little towns within the city. Sans eyes went to the other side, where it had not be touched, knowing that it was only a matter of time before it would be. 

Sans then looked over the river that surrounded the city edge, it waterfall off into the hotlands and turned to steam, another path it when into the darklands which was deeper into the underground and the fake sun's light could not reach it. There were talks of them reaching out to this unused space, to build a town and try to grow something sort of food there. 

A loud sob broken Sans out of his chain of thought, he quickly turned to his son and began to fuss over him, giving him hugging and rubbing his cheek bones into his flaming face. Sans laughs softly and asks Grillby if he was getting to old to be hugged like this, his olnly reply was being hugged back. 

The woman came back smiling warming at the pair, causing Sans to raise a brow bone towards her, she announced that they were now citizens. This meant they could buy and sale without problems, they were now protected by the royal guards, they could own land or buildings, as well they would get paid twice as much then if they was before.

Because they were trying to get monsters to live in this new settlements quickly, everything was half price. She handed over their student cards, all their paperwork as well as their new citizenship cards, to which they both sighed in relief. The put some deeds into Sans hands, causing him go stare it, she then asked for the money to pay for his new property.

Sans felt a little numb, he did not realise that he was picking a place to buy. Reaching for his gold he gave everything that he had. She began carefully counting through, humming lightly as she did. She was a lot different towards them now that they were citizens.  
Clapping her hands together, she hands and hand over three gold coins, the only money to his name now.  
She then stamped the deeds, dropped some keys into his hand and sent them on their way. 

The pair walked along in silent, they went passed the many tents and came go a large fence that blocked off the area. It took the whole day to walk it, since he did not have money to pay for a tram, half way through the walk, Sans bent down and told Grillby to climb on his back. After a little fuss the fire monster gave in, Sans held onto the bags on his front, he pulled along their suitcases from his hands that were under Grillby rear, that kept him from falling. 

 

Then he reached the staircase leading to the lower ground, he stared at the changes, it was shocking, the building were new without damage, the street were clean without dust, and they were no cries of monsters trying to stay alive. He and others, walked down the stairs, their faces grim.

Sans was somewhat thankfully for being close to the stairs, it meant he did not need to walk to far for the trams. But be was still far away from his jobs and university, and Grillby his school and part time job. He did not know if he had a third job, since that was in the part that was being wiped out. 

Suddenly a guard stepped in front of him and a few others, he was glad that Grillby had fallen into a deep sleep, because he that his son would panic at the sight, he they run, they would most likely be dusted first and ask questions later. Sans walked forward, he asked directions their new place since he could not reach his map. 

The guard told him to followed while barking at the others to stay where they were. 

When he came to the door, he let Grillby down and dropping the suitcase he gently leaned him against the wall while he took his new keys out and opened the doors. The guard asked to see his deed and their cards which he did, he then went on to say, don't take a step outside for the next two days nor let no one inside. Then he was gone, Sans stared after him and then pushed all their stuff in with his feet, then picking up Grillby he went in.

It was a rough two days and nights, they could hear the bands and knew what was happening to the monsters there. Grillby cried and said he felt evil, when Sans asked why, he answered, because he was glad he was not him and that they were safe while others were being dusted. Sans admitted he felt the same and they hugged each other. After that they had to survive on the left over food they took with them, Sans gave his to Grillby claiming skeletons were fine without eating for a while.

Grillby had some money. It was enough to buy a few items to sale. Sans went to the dump across the river, he found huts being set up by those who managed to get away like he did so many years ago. Shaking his head he went in search for things go use, he found many different tables and chairs, some were a bit broken in places but nothing he could not fix. 

School and uni was off for three weeks, giving them time to set things up and get things in order.  
Sans had to give up on all his jobs, as did Grillby, so they had no income at the moment. Making Sans turn to something he rather not think about, working on the fields. 

Sans got the job, he worked nights and was planting seedlings in the watery field. The thought alone made him sick, but he knew he had to do this in order for Grillby to stay alive. Grillby would not speak to him when he found out, but together they continued working on the bar, the tables and chairs were fixed and painted odd colours that Sans found. 

The money from the field was good, very good, and in three weeks they had money to stock up. Sans was also able to hire some monsters in, some for the day and some for the evenings while they went back to school and uni. Grillby still refused to speak to him, or rather sign. Before he did he told Sans how those fields were on the dust of the monsters and his mother could have gone into the soil. 

Sans did not care and carried on, working hard for his paid and to keep this new business afloat. Now he was back to studying and in a couple of months be entering into his third year. When returning to uni, it seemed he and others had been transferred to another uni, he was surprised at the one he was chosen to go to, it was one of the best, if not the best. Gaster himself came and gave lectures at times there. It was the same distance but a straighter route.

When he got back to his new home, Grillby was at the bar and would not look at him. Sans sat on the bar stool and told him that he was going new uni, one that demanded more of his time because of the higher level it was on. Grillby never listened goong on with his work as if the skeleton was not there, and Sans in the end he got up heading to their flat above the bar and finding his room, collapse on his bed. With all that went all he did not have time go unpack his stuff, everything was still in bags and in his sub-space.

Sans felt like he had not only lost his son, but also his best friend, but the fire monster could not understand or he just needed someone to be angry at and Sans gave him that excuse.

Sans moans lightly as he got back up, he began getting his homework out throwing on his broken desk that was being held up by old books, he began going through the tasks, these were lot more challenging then his last uni assignments. Sans's mind went back to Grillby, hoping that he had settled down in his new school, but with his son not talking with him, he can only guess he was doing well, since he would be working on his own school rather than being at the bar.


	8. his sun

The small skeleton floats within a tiny clean white room, the walls were close enough that if it would move in any direction, it would hit them almost instantly.

Then eye sockets blink open, empty pools of black stare at the whiteness that surrounds it’s skull.

“mmm...” Sans hums to himself, “how long have i slept for?”

The skeleton shifts it’s body, allowing his arms to hit the wall, the claw like finger tips began tapping against the side. A series of beeping sounded with each tap, until an opening appeared by his feet.

“wonder who turned off the gravity?” He mumbles aloud, laying his hands flat upon the ‘ceiling’ he pushes his form out of the opening.

He came to be in another room, much larger than the one he was sleeping in.

With a final push against the cool metal white walls, sans found floating towards to the centre. Of the room, doing slow spins as he went.

His eternal grin widen greatly; he forces his body to a stop before charging directions, coming up to another wall he bent his knees and twisted to place on the surface, swinging his arms behind him, he did a mighty jump and flew towards a doorway, with arms now outstretched.

Then he quickly switch his form like that of Superman’s classic flying pose.

Sans was laughing like mad all the way until he reach the opening. Getting out of his pose he grabs hold of one of the many handles which framed the doorway. It lead into a long tunnel, placing his right hand on the sides, he pushes, then with his left he did continue the same over and over.

On entering a new room his laughter dies down, his grin returns full force. He moves along the walls with more speed than before, until he reaches the top and threw himself up and opening his body out like a star jump form,he turns round to stare out of a giant window for a ceiling.

Sans gazes out at the planet below, the sun peeking behind, casting half in darkness, beyond them there the endless stars on the blackness of space.

The little astronaut reaches the glass, places both on the cool surface he stays like that for the rest of the day, never wanting to turn away from beautiful breathtaking sight in front of him.

Blinking Sans stares up at his old and now unfamiliar ceiling, it had been fifty years since monster-kind’s freedom, he thought the brat would do so again one day.

With a sad sigh the skeleton rolls over, closing his eyes against the bitter despair that was brewing within him.

’i think i gonna Fall...’ Sans thinks numbly, his hopes and dreams there gone, he could not do it anymore, not after that run.

Suddenly he hears a loud bang and crash coming from somewhere in his house, he frowns slightly, trying to remember the forgotten.

”SANS!” A voice from his past shouts and all thoughts flee. He waits in silence. The sound of heavy footsteps came next, followed by a fist slamming against his door, “BROTHER! TIME TO GET UP! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!”

Sans blinks, then closes them tight. It had been years since he last seen or even heard from Papyrus. He often wondered how two brothers as close they were could fall so far apart that there had been a planet between them.

The wooden door flew open, crashing on the wall, the wood wall already had a hole there from the many times the hob went into it.

Sans grins slightly and after his eyes open at the same place he said: “*why did the skeleton want to see his brother?”

”WHY.” Papyrus demands, marching over to the mattress, with hands on hips he towers over, with an odd smile on his jaws, his eyes glow a happy orange.

”*because he was so boney without him.” Sans answers, his single eye glows back a light blue filling his left socket, the small skeleton found that he did not mind losing his stars if he had his ‘sun’ here with him.


	9. Ones and zeros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic Sans has gone missing- without his rent being paid, it's up to Wingdings to sort out his mess of a room.  
> What is finds...
> 
> Pairings:  
> Gaster/Sans

Standing in a long wide corridor of a dorm, was a tall skeleton; he held onto a door frame with one hand- he stares through the open door in disbelief, everywhere he looked in the darkened room, was packed full of stuff. Just stuff.

Wingdings had not seen nor heard from his neighbour Comic Sans for three weeks; while they both lead busy lives, it seemed clear that something happened to his fellow skeleton monster.

The scientist in training came to his room with the spare key Sans had given him a month ago. Back then he seemed to twitch, not able to stand still and kept looking over his shoulder. Wingdings had put it down to the overwork by the exhausted expression, he had worn.

Oh how he wished he had paid attention, perhaps he would be here.

Looking into the at the room, he appeared not to have been lived in for a while. Comic Sans was gone.

Wingdings sighs at the piles of junk Sans had collected- some piles had even reached the ceiling.

"Would Sans really leave all this behind?" Wingdings questions out loud, remembering how Sans felt about monsters entering his space; no one was allowed in, and when a rare visitor did, they were not to touch anything.

Suddenly a horrible thought crosses his mind, ‘what if he dusted?’

Shaking his skull, Wingdings dares to go forward, having to throw his arms out to keep his balance as he steps over the stuff.

"I have a lot of work to do here..." Wingdings tells himself, wanting to hear his own voice in the strange silence that seemed to warp in the room- he gazes at where the walls should be beneath the shelves he could see pass the piles of things.  
  
"Was this always this small?" Wingdings questions in confusion, he had helped Comic Sans moved in, he lived across the hall; the rooms in this place were as big as a house, however because of the layout of the old building, the front bedrooms were much bigger than the back ones where Comic Sans was.

Wingdings went on with his work, the landlord of the dorm had come to him since he and Comic Sans were so close, and asked to sort out the stuff because he had stopped paying his rent.

Wingdings had paid off the owning rent as well as for the next two months because he knew he would need the time to get this sorted out.

It would be a lie if he said he was not worried and scared, it was eating it inside since he realized something was amiss.

It took over an hour alone just to move things closest to the door- he placed them along the walls and left his door open just was right opposite to place stuff there too.

As he bends down he notices a flickering light coming from a rather large box; thinking he found the windows, he straightens and then journeys of the sea of items. On reaching the light he gets down on one knee and forcefully pushes the oddly light box.

His jaw parts slightly- he had found a narrow path within the items that made up a false wall; this was thick, it went about three meters of junk.

Making his choice, he goes into his hands and knees and crawls through- he held his breath tightly in fear it would cave in on him. He must have crawled for a matter of minutes but it felt much longer.

Getting to the other side, he quickly gets to his feet and blinks shock as he immediately catches sight of Comic Sans.

In the centre of a ring, many different objects Comic Sans sat cross-legged- his blank orbits stared unblinkingly at a computer's screen. What was creepy, the skeleton was motionless, apart from his hands, which was moving across a keyboard in a blur, as well as one left kept darting to the mouse.

It was the fastest he has seen Comic Sans move.

Wingdings began moving carefully towards him, his sockets never leaving Comic Sans's form. On reaching his friend, he lowers himself to sit behind him; then he glances to the screen to see what had caught his attention so much, that he made him be missing for so long.

A slight frown appears on his brow, he would see only numbers- or rather just lines and lines of ones and zeros, that continually moves downwards; he could not focus on one opened window since Comic Sans kept opening new windows- typing and clicking at the same pace before returning to others ones.

Wingdings sat there for a moment, simply watching.

While he was delighted that his friend was alive and ....well? he was still very worried about this behaviour.

“Comic?” Wingdings asks softly not wanting to startle him since his friend gave no notice of him even being there.

Comic Sans pauses.

”*call me Sans from now on ‘dings.” Comic Sans says, at last, his magical voice sounding static from lack of use; he began typing once more.

”Huh? Why?" Wingdings questions while frowning deeply; he waits for some time before Comic Sans answers.

”*its in the code.” Comic Sans utters at last stopping completely, turning to face his friend.

Wingdings let out a scream at the sight- he threw himself back and away from the creature the other skeleton was melting into; Comic Sans’s skull slowly caves in on itself, a bubbling hand reaches out his way.

”I T A L R E A D Y T O O L A T E” A voice echoes throughout the room, seemingly piercing his soul.

Wingdings gasps as he sat up, he held his bed covers tight- quickly he stares around at the darken door... searching for any shadowy creatures wearing his mate’s bones.

He was in his own bedroom, sweating badly. He rattles slightly at the memory of the dream.

Someone stirs from the bed beside him.

”*whats wrong ‘dings?” A clear welcoming voice asks, turning he see Comic Sans’s eyelights gazing at him in question.

”It is nothing..just .a bad dream,” Wingdings said after a moment to calm his racing magic: then he adds, “Comic...”

”*mmm?” Comic Sans hums, flopping back down.

”...wait! You are back?” Wingdings says when he notices this important fact, turning his torso to look next to him, “When did you return?”

”*got back this evening,” Comic Sans answers laying face down on the pillows, with his eye sockets firmly shut, “*it was already too late to wake,” Wingdings felt a shiver run down at those words, “ and let you know i was back. and besides. you were conked out on the bed.”

”You are not going to tell me where have been this whole time, Comic.” Wingdings states with a heavy sigh, he settles back down and cuddles up next to his mate.

”*nope” Comic Sans replies grinning. Another sigh was heard, the pair of skeleton fall asleep together, or rather one does. The smaller of the two opens his eye sockets, black pools stare before a series of red ones and zeros scroll down in the dark pits.


	10. Blue balloon..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans likes to play pranks on Papyrus.

A skeleton peers over the side of the stair- below him, his brother Papyrus stood; Sans had sent him a puzzle a few moments ago, he was pleased that the taller had worked out he needed to stand there. Of course, the next part of the puzzle was nonsense- So he continues to stand there, with a light frown, completely unaware that his older brother was creeping above him, with a large water-filled blue balloon.

Sans was grinning like mad.

’*should i? shouldn’t i?’ Sans ponders to himself, his eyelights shift from the top of Papyrus’s skull to the balloon.

Papyrus moves slightly, breaking Sans out of his inner battle with his conscience. Gazing down he watches as his brother tucks his phone back into his pocket, then took a single step.

Waiting no longer Sans leans over and held the balloon over and above Papyrus’s skull, then releases it. It wiggles down- and his aim was true. It hit with a force enough to break, water burst apart.

What left Sans in tears with laughter, was the fact that the balloon had snap onto Papyrus's skull, making it look like he was wearing a blue swimming cap.


	11. Story outline: the dream

Once upon a time a tiny soul create a dream...

Even when the small soul vanishes, the dream remained.

It floats as a dim speck through endless darkness, trying with all it might to exist.

But it recognized that without a soul, it could not survive on its own.

It wanted to live. This was the dream's dream.

Was it an unreachable dream?

It thought long an hard.

Then realized, it just needed a new soul to dream it.

And create it's world.

  
The first human to fall within the dream, was red in soul.

As this new soul dreamt a cavern appeared, it was pitch black, light only encircled them as they walked deeper into the dream.

The dream fed off the human's knowledge, building itself round from where the human had started off.

It made for itself large tall trees, then icy snow which blew through them, causing harsh whistling noises to echo around the large space.

As the human dreamt, strange creatures began to form. Things things the red soul’s nightmares.

Monsters.

The dream forces through, making these faceless monsters not frightful.

Once their terror subsided, a city of monsters formed on the other side of the cavern.

All stemming from the imagination and knowledge of this red soul.

They quicken made a place for themselves as the dream's new inhabitants.

...however...

The human red soul became bored after some time. So the dream give it a playmate. The little goat puppet was good.

The a while after that they, who’s name was Chara, wanted to leave the underground world that the dream was working on for them.

They somehow broke through the dream, making it panic.

Only for their monster friend, Asirel, to bring them back.

Then the dream did the only thing it would think of.

Trapped the soul.

But from their seal Chara could no longer fuelled the dream.

Making the dream sad.

The dream did not fade.

Instead, to its surprise, the monsters continued building it's world, as if they were living souls.

For or a while the dream simply watched, pleased at the monsters.

A rough background story formed.

The monsters had been trapped by human through lost of a mighty war, sealing them within deep within a mountain.

They also had a purpose in their 'lives'.

Return to the surface.

A surface that did not exist.

The dream was happy, this time very pleased with the monsters.

Watching with interest as they went about with their ‘lives’.

Or though they were like lifeless puppets, they appear to follow the motions of ‘living’ things.

Another soul found its way into the dream.

Surprising it, since it was not on the lookout for another soul.

This one was blue.

Their knowledge was limited, but their imagination was bright. It more than made up for it, by making many beautiful waterfalls, and magical flowers that shone in the darkness.

The dream loved this. And loved this soul.

It ended to quickly, when the blue human soul began dying from unknown causes.

But the dream found a way to keep it from fading into death.

Planting in the king's mind that he needed souls to reach the surface, that he needed to contain and care for the soul.

A genius monster made a tank fused with magic that kept it existing in their realm.

It was almost like the king and the genius had a soul themselves.

The dream continues on, growing bigger and bigger.

More and more monsters seemed to come to life as time passed by..

It was a long time before another soul fell.

This one was green.

This green soul distorted the dream somehow.

They wormed their way into the hearts of the monsters, saving themselves from capture.

This soul loved fantasy, with knights and heroes. They became to form a country that was far better than monster king and small city, giving more order to how things was run.

Again the soul distorted the dream, making slight charging to the monsters's history.  
And the lifeless queen came into play.

The queen was enraged by the king's actions. Since he was trying to get the human's soul, while others tried to save them.

It was drama.

The green soul loved being the centre of attention, and the dream loved to lazily watch its world drift by, grinning to itself as the strange play created by this soul, unfolded before it.

For some reason the soul did not win.

Much to their shock.

It was an ending that the green soul did not dream up, making the dream frown as the soul got place into the another tank.

This green soul had control over the dream, so it did not understand why it did not end on the soul's script.

Confused the dream chose to relax and watch the world become more and more alive.

The genius monster made a power source from the hot area, a deadly place from the drama filled green soul made.

The dream was deeply moved, the underground world now had a fake sun and fake stars.

Oh how it loved the fake stars. It had to be it favourite place in the underground, it's second being the waterfalls and echo flowers.

The dream, as lazy as it liked to be, formed a body for itself and joined the play as a background character.

During this time not one but two souls fell into the dream.

Twin souls. One yellow and one orange.

The twin souls were full of adventure. Wanting to explore and battle with any monsters that came their way.

A battle menu formed with this desire.

The pair left a trail of dust in their wake.

The dream broke away from its own play in favour of watching the twins, it found that it could never be bored of them.

The pair made it to the castle, hands firmly held as they walked down the long hallway.

Soon they fought the king, the yellow fled, abandoning the orange to their death. But the yellow soul did not get far.

The twin souls were caught and the whole underground seemed to buzz fully into life, almost the monsters were awaking from a long ‘dream’.

With four souls powering it, the dream was getting stronger, if it carried on it might even be able to continue without the souls to breathe life into it.

Time went by, more souls of many different colours fell into the dream.

It was then the dream noticed that souls had been falling without its knowledge, and at the same time the monsters were seemingly coming to life, moving freely around.

The dream worked out the reason. Those souls that were coming in unnoticed, these ones was entering the soulless monsters, instead of their human selves, thus becoming them.

The dream could not pin point when this started, but Souls had been living happily within it, firmly this reality into their hearts and minds. They were also breeding with each other, making brand new souls to fuel the world.

The dream become a character once again, with the king and genius monster the underground kingdom grew.

The dream wanted the stars, it realised one day, it wanted to live outside, in the real world.

But how...?

many many years it worked, for the sake of becoming a soul itself, knowing that if this even was to happen, the souls living in would either die or go into the real world themselves.

it was fine the dream kept telling itself, if they went into the real world they would think it was just the surface. If they died.... they now matter little to it.

The then dream fell in love.

The dream did not know it at the time, so it became part of that loved monster’s life without much thought. The loved monster was the son of the genius, it wormed into their story by becoming a son and brother to them.

Now Comic Sans the skeleton did everything in its power to stop anyone from ‘breaking’ free, when he felt love for the monster know as Papyrus.

He let Chara the first soul free, planting in they mind to stop the research. The genius, or Gaster was push into the core, he works forgotten.

Flowery was born not long after and he kept killing those who got close to getting out, and restarting to a point in time when it looked like they was to break out.

Sans knew he could not stay like this forever, one day Papyrus and the monsters would leave him behind; so he mourned his lost before it even happened, knowing that if he truly loved that monster Papyrus then he had to free him from himself.

Another soul fell.

This one’s determination filled the Dream, sans knew it was time.

The red soul Frisk freed the monsters from the ‘underground’ only to be dragged down to the start over and over and over.

Because the monsters were attacked. On the outside sans could do nothing for them, if they died it was for good. Within him he could keep resetting them.

So he kept this up, the child resetting over and over while the world outside carries on, confused at why and how these monsters vanished.

it would meant years before the monster were freed again, this time the humans knew of them. And it seemed all was well, monsters got on with humans very well this time around...

however there was a group. Instead of killing the monsters they kidnapped them for study. Sans in a panic issue a ‘true reset’ when Papyrus was taken, before any hurt could fall on him.

With a ‘true reset’ Frisk’s memories were lost also, so sans set up a new script to follow. It went well ... but again it did not go to plan, the doctor began to appear, or pieces of him.

Sans was growing more and more like the monster in his head, or the monsters humans claimed them to be.

He needed to make a choice...stop dreaming and just let these souls to be free, whatever happens...it was not fair to any of them.

so sans woke up.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. never tell boss

Frisk turns to Sans, staring at the gold teeth. A small frown appears on their brow, raising their hands they get his attention and began to sign.

”*huh? my gold tooth...?” Sans says blinking at the question, “how did i lose a tooth when i only have 1 hp?”

That eternal grin widens than laugher howls from his jaws. After a moment he stops and just continues sipping on his mustard like that crazed laugh never happened- A odd silence fell between them. In fact, the more Frisk sat there with their hand on pounding heart, made them wonder if that really was real.

”*not even my brother knows...” Sans, at last, said, lowing his skull slightly, “watch carefully bratling.”

Frisk nods and waits.

Again more slowly, Sans brings the mustard to his teeth, just over where the gold tooth was; the skeleton glances at them from the corner of his eye socket, waiting for understanding to reach them.

Suddenly their normally none existing eyes grew so big that they could almost put Papyrus’s googly eyes to shame.

”*that’s right bratling. it's just stained.” Sans confirms grinning madly, he then bought his finger to his sharp teeth, “shh. never tell boss.”


	13. Taking Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus finds a note from Sans- He instinctively knows that something is not right.

  
  
Papyrus frowns deeply, staring hard at the note in hand; worry fills his soul. This was the first time his brother had left such a note for him to find, it was out of character. Normal notes from Sans was on yellow post-it notes which he stuck on stupid places for him to find.

This note on left in full view upon their coffee table tore from what looked a largely lined paper notepad. The wording was written carefully, controlled with long full sentences rather than the shorthand he knew from Sans. And there was not a joke or pun to be found. 

Dread aches across his bones.

Dropping the note back where he found it, he pulls his phone from his sub-space and began pushes numbers in knew by heart. Then he holds it up to the side of his skull and listens intently.

The sound of beeping came from the other end.

The tall skeleton huffs out a little, frowning this time in annoyance. It could mean that he was talking on it or forgotten to charge the thing again: Papyrus was really only annoyed because of his brother’s stubbornness in not wanting an answering service.

He was about to try again when he hears the front door opening. Throwing the phone back into his sub-space, smiling he runs to greet Sans.

Papyrus stops dead in his tracks. It was not Sans, but an angry no, an enraged Undyne.

”Papyrus a lot of monsters have been taken by the Dust Collectors,” Undyne explains quickly, “We asking every monster who wants to fight!”

”WHERE?” Papyrus asks as he rushes to her side, both leave the house running down the streets; that feeling of dread returns full force.

”The Docklands! We still need a few more monsters to help since there is so many,” Undyne answers, holding her phone to her ear, barking orders to whoever was the other end, she lowers it and spoke again, “The DCs have been forcing the monsters in question to write notes to their loved ones, telling them not to worry while they go and see the world or some b- PAPYRUS! Are you okay? WAIT!”

Papyrus sped off down a different road, leaving the fish monster to stare after him in shock.

”WAIT PUNK! WE STILL NEED HELP!” She screams at the top of her lungs, her phone began to ring again. Gritting her teeth, Undyne ran following her friend.


	14. taking note #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Taking Note...
> 
> Starts with a sweater? Ends on a note?
> 
> Mentions of pairings:  
> One-sided Sans slash Papyrus?  
> Past? Papyrus slash Mettaton  
> Past? Sans slash Grillby  
> Past? Sans slash Toriel  
> Past Asgore slash Toriel

The soft noise of the click click clicking of the knitting needles was the only sound heard in the cold dark room.

Off into the corner was a single chaired sofa; there a small skeleton sat almost motionless, save for his phalanges moving the needles and wool.

It made for a creepy sight.

A monster sitting silently in the pitch black room, a frosty air, with that constant clicking.

The lack of lighting did not bother Sans since he could see through the darkness as though it was day.

The cold did.

Sans’s soul was natural cool and he could not regulate his own heat. In his normal habitat, a cool souled skeleton would live somewhere tropical. Not a place like Snowdon, like he had done when underground. Where he should have lived in the Hotland.

However, for the sake of his brother he lived in that cold town.

Papyrus was a hot souled skeleton, And could not regulate his own cold. So his natural living place was cold areas, he could walk around with nothing on and feel comfortable.

So Sans wore thick clothing, padded with many socks inside. Always gritting his teeth against the chill.

Sans stares down with blank sockets, at the wool in front of him, he made the woolly sweater as open and airy as he can, so his beloved brother could not get overheated.

Hand knitting something took and a lot of time anyway, this, however, was taken more time than normal. But he wanted to get it right.

This would be his last gift to his brother. The resets had stopped, so for once, Sans was thinking about the future. A future without Papyrus.

The high mountain where the monsters were settling down on, was cold. Not as cold as Snowdon, but chilly enough for Papyrus to live just fine.

The cold slowed him down, stopped his thinking ability and made him want to hibernate.

The cold room was a reminder of why he could not stay, while he loves his brother, he wants to live. He knew they could not together anyway since humans disagreed with brothers mating, he did not want to give them another reason for hating or pushing the lovable skeleton away.

Sans’s eye lights return, blinking he sees it was time to cast off. In more ways than one. He was going to leave right after leaving the sweater with Papyrus.

His mind drafts towards other thoughts while he sat there, putting off getting up and finishing the deed:

He toys with the idea of bonding with Grillby again, as he done on one reset; bonding with the overly hot fire soul had levelled him out, allowing him to ‘fed’ off in a way. But his mate then knew the reason behind his bonding. It was not fair to his old friend. He never wants to feel the hurt that pulse through his link.

Toriel was another monster Sans was very fond of. And it was hard to get into his frozen heart. She was his pun-pal, he truly loved her once upon a reset, they even soul bond, her heated soul was perfect for him.

They loved each other. But their hearts belonged to another.

Toriel held a torch for Asgore, still wanted to be with him. While Sans’s whole heart and soul belonged to Papyrus.

Sans smiles bitterly. Papyrus’s heart was Mettaton’s. The former ghost had a cold soul too, perfect for the younger skeleton. They had even ended up together sometimes. Of course Sans never stuck around for their bonding or wedding, he dusted himself before then.

Sans lowers the sweater. It was ready. Everything was set.

“*its time to go.” Sans mumbles, he vanishes from the room. Reappearing in a well lit warm one.

Placing them down on the end of the bed, he turns to see the rare sight of a sleeping Papyrus. The older skeleton’s cold soul had already begun to cool the air, leaving a temperature between the pair of them.

Next, he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a notebook. Within it explains the skeleton soul, he had also left a note telling why he was leaving and why he can’t come back. Half of them were lies since a part of the reason was also Frisk.

He did not want to live with the kid. Everyone was praising the child for freeing them, he also with Asgore, knew the truth. With no more resets meant no more pretending.

”*see ya bro.” Sans said at last, blinking in surprise he notices he was running his free hand over the top of his brother’s skull. Dropping the notebook down he turns, vanishing once more.

Sans’s shortcut bought him to his lab, where he had gathered the few items he would bring with him, with the help of void space he makes his whole lab and belongings disappear.

Bringing out a map Sans stares down at an island. It was going to be a long trip, monsters did not have passports, so he had to make arrangements other ways, also had to cover his tracks.

Sans smiles, this time sadly, he was going to spend the rest of his life alone. With the Islanders and the stars. The main reason he chose this place, it had no cities meaning no light pollution, given him the full force of the night sky.

Pocketing the map he uses his shortcut one more time; when he appeared on the docks, sweat ran down his skull.

Turning he frowns. In front of him were many monsters tied up, all looking at him fearfully. Glancing about he spots a human with a gun, even with half of his half covered, Sans could see the surprised expression he wore.

”*oops...” Sans says to him, “er..don’ mind me?”

He knew who these humans were. Dust Collectors. Humans who wanted the glory days back, monster dust could be turned into potions, jewels and weapons. A disgusting business.

Sans held his arms up when the man points the gun at him, sighing loudly, he did not have the strength to fight back since he had been shortcutting all night. And with the note, he left.

Suddenly an idea forms, he glances around at the monsters then back at the human.

”*bet you just took them without any word,” Sans tells the human, another one had appeared and was slowly moving towards, he quickly speaks again, “bet you’ll be hunted down. why not leave something behind so that monsters don’t worry. don’t raise an alarm.”

Sans smiles when he sees he has their attention.

’*good,’ Sans think, he gazes over at the ships, ‘they’re both stupid. this may go in my favour if they manage to get them all onboard. heh onboard.’


	15. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To follow a script

The skeleton silently moves across the snow, there was no familiar crunch underfoot, no sound of clothes rubbing against clothes, not even bones rattling; it was watching the human from the shadows with empty sockets.

The human was moving slowly, shaking from the forest’s chilly air. It was had on an overly large striped blue and purple jumper, with brown shorts peeking out, they had black boots, that seemed a little too large but they had no problem walking in them.

Sans carefully went ahead three paces, eyeing up the dust costing the front of the jumper, as well as half the right sleeve.

He then stares at the human’s face, dried tears could be seen running down their cheeks, their nose was dripping still but they had long since finish crying.

Fear. Confusion. Lost. Hurt.

These were the emotions etching on the human’s face.

Sans vanishes from the front, appearing from behind he purposely broke a branch, causing the human to spin around, only to fall on their backside; their shaking increases.

Moving out of the darkness he smiles at them, holding out a handshake gesture. They look to his outstretched hand then back to those dark sockets with cheerful eye lights.

”*heh.” Sans grins boldly at them, “hi. i’m sans. sans the skeleton. ain’t ya gonna shake my hand?”

The human calms at the layback manner in his voice, the skeleton wore grey mittens, a big blue jacket with loose baggy trousers, pink slippers with grey socks. His overall appearance, as well as the relaxed pose, made him less scary. Almost human.

They began to cry, jumping to their feet they hug the monster, telling him everything that happens since they fell. They explain that the monster they wanted to call their mother that suddenly turned to them, that other monsters had attacked without reason. The speak of monsters under the bed, that children would be eaten.

Sans listens. He was stunned at the words, wanting to end the human’s life and take their soul. But he held back.

That was the very first time the pair met.

After this, they would meet for the ‘first’ time again and again and again.

It changes every ten times, depending on how they felt.

However their lines became a script, their act, their play never breaking, never ending; Both fearful of what would happen if they went too far off the track they made for themselves.


	16. Copy That #1: Sans the Skeleton.... Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More monsters have been found sealed underground around the world. One filled with skeletons only.  
> Sans in faced with a life-changing discovery.

When the monsters discovered that they were not the only ones to be sealed and that hundreds of places like Mount Ebott existed, they, of course, went searching for them.

Sans frowns deeply, an uneasiness had settled over his bones. The new unsealing had been carried out three weeks ago, and inside this underground labyrinth was skeletons.

Just skeletons.

Asgore and some humans had met with the Skeleton King, explaining everything to him and his subjects. After all the official work was sorted, Asgore tells skeleton king about the skeleton brothers from his sealing. They was told that the skeletons were looking forward to meeting them.

‘*feel like i’m forgetting something important..’ Sans thinks to himself, glancing over to his brother, he watches the overexcited Papyrus rattle loudly.

The large doors open, many well-dressed skeletons walkthrough, all tall and proud. Papyrus ran over to them, grinning boldly. They grin back staring at him with kind expressions on their skulls.

Papyrus began glowing his eyes brightly, they reply with their own eyes.

Sans never moves, his sockets going empty. There was no resemblance between him or them, no short ones, none with big boned, nor with light eyes; they all seemed to like boundless energy.

’* wrong...’ Sans’s mind whispers to him, ‘something’s wrong about...me.’

”... SHOULD HAVE SEEN!” Papyrus’s voice causes to focus on the skeletons, they were all interested in him, “WE THOUGHT WE WERE THE ONLY ONES! CAN YOU IMAGINE! AH! HERE IS MY OLDER BROTHER! SANS!”

Papyrus gestures over at him, making many dark sockets fall on him.

They glow their eyes at him in many different colours, Sans did not make a reply, instead stood still. However at his brother’s upset expression, he turns his way, Sans quickly glow his only working eye.

They stare down at him, they fell silent, their eye glows dim, some of their smiles twitching. Some at the back began looking to each other, almost wanting to say something but keeping their jaws shut.

”It’s very nice to meet you Sans the Skeleton?” The Skeleton King, at last, addresses him, his voice was deep, he almost sang out his words, he glances to the now happy Papyrus then back at him, “I have questions. Many questions.”

Sans’s sockets shifts towards his brother, who did not seem to notice how uncomfortable he felt, the skeletons around the king had relaxed and began talking to Papyrus once more. But completely ignoring him, much to his relief.

Sans turns around, walking without a word out the room. The uneasy of his soul throbs from within his ribs. The skeleton was being followed by the king alone.

After some quick thinking, he spun around, making the king stop. They have an odd stare off before Sans starts moving in a different direction; he goes straight into one of the private rooms the humans that given them to use, he closes the door as soon as the tall skeleton king comes in.

“You are not a skeleton.” The king states, taking a seat of one of the sofas.

”*i’m not?” Sans asks blinking and frowning deeply, he moves around to the sofa across but did not sit, he said with annoyance “what am i then?”

”You do not know yourself? I do not know either.” The king answers, with a sad hint in his tone, his skull lowering slightly, “I have only known other skeletons. And I know another skeleton when I see them. You are not.”

Sans huffs out lightly, he recognised the look he was being given. It was the same one Papyrus gave just a few minutes ago, the one when he is very upset about the situation.

“*you know what,” Sans said his voice calm, his body become less tense, “i never caught your name.” The king opens his jaws, but stops when the small ‘skeleton’ winks, “but then again. you didn’t throw it.”

The skeleton king pauses, seemingly stunned. Then he leans back and roars with laughter, it fills the whole room. Surprising Sans, it was not that funny.

It took a full five minutes for the king to get over his laughing fit, to which Sans waited patiently.

“*king?” Sans asks catching the skeleton’s attention once more, “can you do me a favour?” The royal nods, his whole form shone with a serious manner, “don’t tell my bro. papyrus. i raised him as my bro. i’m all the family he’s ever known.”

”But how long for.” The king asks, not liking the thought of keeping something from someone, “You can not keep this from him forever.”

”*just until he’s settled.” Sans answers with a laugh, “ya know. until he no longer needs me. i’ll find out what i am during that time.”

The real skeleton nods. The fake one grins.

”I shall do everything in my power to help you Sans!” The king vows, standing up quickly while posing dramatically, causing Sans to snort. It seems skeletons are all very cool.

‘*but my bro’s the coolest.’ Sans told himself, but saying out loud “*thanks.” Sans containing his laughter, “for everything. means a lot.”


	17. Write Down Ten Random Characters!

One!Toriel

  
Two!Sans

  
Three!Mettaton

Four!Grillby

  
Five!Gaster

  
Six!Muffet

  
Seven!Papyrus

  
Eight!Undyne

Nine!Alphys

  
Ten!Asgore


	18. WDTRC: #1: Peacemaking Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four invites Three and Eight to dinner at their own house. What happens?
> 
> Grillby invites Mettaton and Undyne to dinner at their house. What happens?

Grillby walks towards the table, carrying a large tray that had three full plates and filled threes glasses; the fire monster glances down the his two ‘guests’, then places their chosen dish and drink in front of them, before settling down himself.

With a heavy sigh, he gestures for the two to eat.

The fish monster to his left, let out a strange growl, her single eye glaring at the underground’s robot star. They began to eat, refusing to talk to one another.

Grillby silently curses Sans for forces him to do this, claiming that he was the only one to listen and offer advice to the pair.

Grillby could never so no to Sans. Not after everything the small skeleton had done for him.

In the end, the only reason Grillby agreed was since he was getting stressed due to Sans being stressed. And Sans was stressed because Papyrus was upset and unhappy. And Papyrus was unhappy because Undyne was hurting emotionally.

  
The former captain had discovered that her old ghost friend that once lived next door, was in fact not dead like everyone believed but was monsterkind’s favourite robot.

Grillby sighs again, studying the pair. From what Sans had told him, the method behind placing Mettaton’s into his new body, Alphys had to dust the ghost, unnaturally stopping the soul from breaking than fuses it with strange technology. This lead to the fish and lizard have huge fright and a painful breakup.

He really did not know what he was meant to do, but Sans said just listen to them. Everyone else was too close to the situation making emotions fly, they needed someone to talk with cooly and calmly.

So Grillby opens his mouth and began to speak. 

 


	19. WDTRC: #2: This Takes The Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to stay at a friend's house for a night. Whose house, One or Six?
> 
> Frisk needs to stay at a friend's house for a night. Whose house Toriel or Muffet?

Frisk hurries down the dirt path, the roads had yet to be build but the monsters were getting there. Still it left mud of their caked with boots, as well as the hem of their trousers.

Pausing they stare around, the mountain was darkening as the sunset. They was still far from their adopted mother’s tent.

They had to chose now: continue towards to their mother or head to their left, where some other monsters had set up tents in the woodland like areas. But who did they knew well enough to spend the night, true being the saviour of Monsterkind any would let them stay, yet that seemed too rude.

‘Muffet!’ Frisk remembers, quickly walking to the left. As the grew trees got closer and closer, the child notices their mistake. Amidst the wooden place, it got faster, the thick trees hid the already sinking sun.

It was getting scary, like a monster could jump out and-

‘And what?’ Frisk thinks coming to a stop from their fast pace, ‘the only thing I have to worry about, is if a rock or root trips me up... there is no *monster under the bed*’

“Oh! Hello dearie!” A sweet welcoming voice came from the shadowing, from the limited light they could see a figure with many arms, many red eyes blinking at them. If it had been before the fall, they would have ran away, “Your mother just called to see if you was on your way, but here you are coming into my camp.”

Frisk smiles and walks closer to the spider monster, they held out one hand for them to take.

”I gather you will be spending the night?” Muffet asks kindly, gliding with ease through the blackness around them, “I shall have to call your mother again. Would you like cake for dinner?”

’CAKE FOR DINNER!’ Frisk thinks grinning from ear to ear, yes they had made a good choice in heading for Muffet.

 


	20. WDTRC: #3: King’s Courtyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two and Seven are making out when Ten walks in. Ten’s reaction?
> 
> Sans and Papyrus are making out when Asgore walks in. Asgore’s reaction?
> 
> Warning: Sans slash Papyrus pairing...

Opening the door, the goat boss monster ducks his head, narrowly missing his horns from bashing against the doorframe; once inside the door, he straightens up. Turning he opening his mouth to tell the skeletons that dinner was ready, when he notices something odd about how they were sitting.

They sat back to back on the floor; Sans’s blue jacket and white turtleneck jumper was thrown down without a care, Papyrus’s red scarf was loose around his shoulders. The taller of the two was facing the ceiling, his expression was a mix of bliss and excitement, his sockets were aglow with orange light, the wisps of magic dancing upwards.

Sans had his head down, his eternal grin even present on his features, but there appeared to be a real smile peering through, his left was the furthest from Asgore’s sight, however he still could see hints of blue twisting around his skull. 

Suddenly Asgore knew what was happening. It was a rare sight, one he had seen only twice in his life.

It could only be define as a skeleton’s way of making out. 

The pair was pushing and clicking slightly, the backs of their neck. Or the bottom of the cervical. Where one of their main mana veins flow.

Asgore clears his throat loud enough for them to hear. 

Papyrus was on his feet in a flash, already wrapping his red scarf around his neck firmly.

”YOUR MAJESTY! WE ARE SO VERY SORRY!” Papyrus cries out, his eyes glowing now with embarrassment, “WE ARE- SANS! COVER YOUR NECK THIS INSTANT!”

”*sure bro.” Sans answers, without a hint of discomfort at how they been caught; however his socket was empty of their normal eye lights, and his frozen grin always hid how he really felt. The small skeleton slowly reaches down for his jumper, while a worried kept Papyrus kept looking from him to the old king. At last the tall skeleton could not take it, falling to his knees he holds his hands up to Sans’s neck, trying to block the view from Asgore.

”Now now boys,” Asgore says with a bit of a sweat, he had forgotten that a skeleton’s neck should only to be seen by family or soulmates, “you have not done wrong, I was merely calling you for dinner.” 

“YES YES! DINNER!” Papyrus agrees, still holding his hands up, moving in time with Sans as he puts his arms through at a snail’s pace, “WE SHALL BE THERE SOON! SO... IF YOU PLEASE...”

”*my bro is askin you to make like a tree and leaf.” Sans explains, his skull pops through the top of the jumper and Papyrus relaxes. Until what Sans said sunk in. 

“SANS! -” Papyrus began to say but was cut off by laugher, turning the brothers stare at the former king.

Once the laugh passes, the old goat smiles warmly at them. Turning to the doorway he lowers himself, “No worries boys. I’m just glad there is hope for the future. Don’t be too long now.”

With that said he leaves, causing the sfkeletons to glance at each other.

”*bro. i think we just got the king’s approval to _court_ each other.” Sans says with a lazy grin. Papyrus smiles back, holding his hands to his jaws he began rattling happily. 

 

 

 


	21. WDTRC: #4 Strike A Pose!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three falls in love with Six. Eight is jealous. What happens?
> 
> Mettaton falls in love with Muffet. Undyne is jealous. What happens?

 

  
Sans twitches slightly from where he sat on Papyrus’s lap, making the taller skeleton tighten his arms around his chest. The younger could feel his brother’s moods, he just didn’t know how who to help the clearly worrying older one.

The comedian frowns, he turns to Grillby who serves the drinks, who stares back with a shrug. They both knew, most likely the only two monsters is the tent that did. How it happened however, was a mystery to them both.

Mettaton had fallen in love with Muffet.

The spider is question was current walking around the tent with many trays of cake, serving the monsters as they went about with their meeting on new builds.

The robot watches her with what Sans guesses was a lovestruck expression, but he did everything in such an over the top manner he was not too sure, it could have been heartburn.

Sans snickers, causing Papyrus to relax and Grillby to shake his head.

Eyelights flicker over to the main source of the problem.

Undyne.

The fish monster had gotten close with Mettaton again over the last couple of weeks, and it was plain to see even with half an eye, that Undyne had grown more than just fond of the star. Add to that fact she was no longer with Alphys anymore meant she was on the lookout for a mate. Alphys who was best friends with Mettaton, gave the fish her blessing, wanting her to be happy more than anything else. 

Sans stares as the former captain breaks a thick glass with her bare hand, making her drink splatter everywhere and the remainder waterfall to the floor.

Undyne blinks at her hand, Mettaton who was seated besides her, stares at her hand too, one hand lefts to cover his mouth in shock disbelief.

Muffet was suddenly there, cleaning up the mess, and asking if Undyne was okay. Which only made Mettaton swoon over dramatically, placing one hand on his forehead while his other held the back of his wooden chair, he leans sideways raising one leg into the leg.

Unfortunately, the leg that shoot upwards was directed towards Muffet. It smacked her in the head, making her go sailing backwards, she lands a few meters away upon a table, the cheap table it broke under her weight, making the contents of that table fall all over her. 

Undyne roars in laugher. Mettaton falls to the ground in numb shock. Sans tries hard not to laugh having witnessed the whole thing. Grillby facepalms with a heavy sigh. Papyrus skull jerks round to see what happens, they were after all, seated opposite the fish, he had been chatting to the human, who was sitting on Toriel’s lap next to them.

A few monsters hurry over to Muffet. The spider baker stands fast, placing a hand to a now bruised eye, then glares coldly at the robot. She marches out of the tent, everymon watches as she left. Some monsters and spiders followed, Grillby being one of them.

When Sans was sure that there was no spiders still in the tent, he laughs out loud along with Undyne.

Mettaton sat staring where Muffet went, looking lost. 


	22. WDTRC: #5: The Silent Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four jumps you in a dark alleyway. Who rescues you, two, ten or seven?
> 
> Grillby jumps Frisk in a dark alleyway. Who rescues them, Sans, Asgore or Papyrus?

Frisk wanders to the side of Grillby’s restaurant, it was cold, dark and scary; they knew they could not complain, since monsters were having a hard time buying and saleing to humans, so this place was the best Grillby could get.

Still the fire element monster was overly stressed lately.

Frisk glances down the alleyway, then took a step forwards. Then another, then another. Soon they was walking, it was not bad and didn’t know why they made such a fuss.

Suddenly something jumped out at them, screaming at the top of their lungs they fell backwards on their rear. 

Standing above them was a very strange looking Grillby, he appeared nervous or annoyed... They really could not tell. Then he frown down at them.

Frisk asks him what he was doing.

Grillby replies to him, saying that he was holding them for ransom. 

Frisk quickly asks him again, what he was doing. 

To which Grillby explains that Asgore has made a tab, and had yet to paid. The goat boss monster kept saying that he was pay the next time but never did. Six month had pass since opening it.

Frisk stares. Then mentions Sans’s tab. 

At this Grillby snorts. Loudly. 

Grillby tells them that Sans helped build his business back in the underground, and if it was not for Sans that he would not have survived nor started a family. 

Frisk stands, then offers themselves as tribute.

“*heh.” Sans laughs from the shadows, the pair turn to stare at the skeleton hidden there, “and here i thought you needed rescuing. welp. fine by me. means i don’t have to do anything. heh.”

Gribbly shook his head and Frisk giggle. Together they head back into the restaurant, ready to phone up Asgore their demands.


	23. *shrugs shoulder*

Sans strolls slowly about the living room, glancing out from the corner of his eye socket, at his brother.

Papyrus sat on their sofa, reading a book about mazes.

“*that’s _a’mazing_ bro.” Sans says at last, making his way over carefully.

Papyrus eyes his brother up and down, knowing that something was going to happen, Sans had been acting to odd.

”NOT EVEN YOUR SILLY PUNS IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM ENJOYING THIS BOOK.” Papyrus declares, straightening himself slightly while holding the book up higher, waiting for an oncoming joke or prank.

”*heh.” Sans laughs as he moves away and once again walks around the room, but he had Papyrus’s full attention now. The younger was watching him intently.

It was when Sans came closer again, did Papyrus notices something. With narrow sockets, he stares at it as Sans made his round, trying to work out just what that was on Sans. Then he knew what it was.

“BROTHER! WHY ARE YOU WALKING AROUND WITH A CHIP ON YOUR SHOULDER?” Papyrus asks in confusion, but the moment he finishes his question, he realises his words. And the joke.

Dropping his book on his lap, Papyrus leans forward, placing his skull into his hands. He himself was trying hard not to laugh, it did not help that Sans was giggling near by.

”WHY. SANS.” Papyrus moans outs, but there was laugher in his voice; this causes Sans to at last, laugh out loud.


	24. bAd GuY

Underkitchen Sans rush towards the blast, hoping that his brother was far away from it... unless the human had already gotten him...

Sans comes to a halt and stares in shock at what he sees.

Skeletons.

That had his appearance.

Other Sans?

Sans knew of the Alternate Universe theory. Studied it for years. But to have proof was amazing... well it would have been, if not for the fact that they was destroying his home town.

Suddenly the pair was having a stand off. Both taking a breather, while staring the other down, looking for any sign of weakness.

One was dressed in gold and blue, graced with stars. A long yellow cape flowed behind him with a gold sun on it. A long staff was in his left hand, held out in front of him as if shielding himself. He looked like a normal Sans...apart from he stood tall, a brave expression was upon his features, his eye light were a glowing gold colour.

The other was black. A black skeleton... that could only be described as glitching, error signs flicker across his body. Tear like marking were on his face, he had both arms stretched outwards, blue strings wrapping around his yellow, red and black fingers which were attached to his eye sockets, that was red inside. He were a hobo style clothes of black and blue, with stitching covering here and there. He had a long dark blue scarf trailing behind him.

Sans growls, he turns his blasters of the black skeleton and takes aim. He was stand slightly behind the black one, while the gold one blinks towards him; slight horror flash across his skull.

”H **ey**!” The black cries out with terrible mispitched voice, “W-w-w-  **w** h _Y_  Aar **r-** Ar **E** _y_ Ou aT _Ta_ ckINnn- **nG**   **m e ?** ”

”*look at you, you’re clearly the bad guy.” Underkitchen Sans says loudly, frowning lightly. The gold one kept looking between him and the other.

The black glitchy turns to look over his shoulder, a piercing stare from those creepy error filled eyes. It was then Sans notices the yellow teeth, making him wince.

” _iIii’’M **m** mmm _N _o **t**_  Bbb **aD**.” The black skeleton explains, with hooded eye sockets, “I’ **mm**  J _u_ **uS** T.  D **r** a _N_ wNn T **h** _aT w_ **wWa** y.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know if a underkitchen AU exists.... I was just making it up... bet you it does anywhere though XD
> 
> Underkitchen where everyone is a cook


	25. i wish...

From the comfortable sofa, Sans watches his brother wander in through the door of their newly build home; Papyrus was holding a bunch of yellow and pink roses, while humming cheerfully.

Pulling himself up, Sans follows his younger brother into the kitchen, dragging his feet across the floor with his hands buried deep in his pocket.

”*nice flowers bro,” Sans says as he sees Papyrus holding them up to his face, breathing taking in their scent, then places them down with the upmost care, studying the colours, “...got a secret admirer?”

“NYEH!” Papyrus replies loudly, smiling down at his older brother, “ **I WISH!** NO. THESE ROSES ARE GOING IN MY NEW CUSTARD CURRY STEW NOODLE RECIPE BROTHER.”

”*doesn’t matter if they’re ‘Irish’ bro.” Sans says with a cheeky grin.

 

 


	26. Deleted

Error halts his latest project, knitting a black and grey beanie hat with cat ears. He blinks into the endless white. The error was shocked to his core at what he washed over him; one of his glitchy abilities was being able to ‘feel’ whenever another sans dies.

It normally a slash across the chest. Sometimes he can feel up to ten slashes a day when a Chara reaches the end of their run. Sometimes it is when a Sans has had enough and chooses death as a way out. Which sans depending on what AU they are from, will choose a different method. Error feel which of their deaths, their pain.

Just now however, billions of sans had dead all at once. He only felt a sharp tug at his soul, going off billions upon billions of times. Almost every Sans was gone.

Error began to shake. Standing he quickly opens portals, checking which ones were down.... not one showed up.

Something had just destroyed the multiverse.

Error frowns deeply, he then waves his hand for another check. This time for his multiverse’s original timeline.

A sigh of relief escapes his teeth and he flops back down to his bean bag, where he picks up his cat ear project once more. And no doubt in his mind, his last project. After all with all the glitches gone there was no need for him to exist...

“ **Un** _l_ esS...” Error mumbles to himself, hands moving none stop, eye sockets following their movement as not to drop a stitch, “ **I ff** -fI _nD_  A Wa **y in** To Ann-anO _tH_ **eR M** ulTv-Ver **sE** , **o n e**  WHe _rE_  I Was NEv **e _r_**  fO **rm** e _D_.”

Suddenly a blob of paint fell from no where and from it burst an angry looking Ink.

”...o **f C** o _u_ SrE **Y** _oU www_ WoLu **d** _A SSS_ **-SaAnnss** _s_ ThaT _sUrvIv_ **Ors**   _thA_ t.” Error said under his breathe with annoyance, he glances up to see the artist marching towards him.

”Error!” Ink exclaims, coming to a stop in front to the glitch, “there’s been a great attack to our multiverse, i’m Gathering all the remaining sans to fight against this unknown emery. Will you help?”

Error kept knitting in silence, not even showing he was aware that the other was there. Finally he stops casting off and began stitching the sides up completely the hat, all the while Ink waited patiently.

Error places the cat eared beanie hat on his skull, then stands and he look at Ink with determination glowing in the depths his sockets, then answers:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

”*  **n o .** ”

 

 

 


	27. Sans’s Sickness

Sans lazily lay on their green sofa hugging a large yellow pillow, his jaw rested on top as he eyes his brother coming into the room, making a beeline for him.

The taller skeleton sat down on the floor in front of the sofa, legs tugged under him with his hands placed on his knee caps; small dark sockets bore into large round ones.

”*’ey bro.” Sans greets after a long moment of silence, grinning widen st him, “what can i do for ya?”

”WHAT DID THE DOCTOR SAY?” Papyrus asks right out, his expression was blank which sans hated, since he never knew what the other was thinking when like this.

Then a thought crept into Sans’s mind, a silly joke that was just begging to be told; forcing his grin back he answers.

”*i’m sick bro,” Sans said keeping his voice steady, “they tell me i got a disease. had it for a while. will most likely have to live with it forever.”

“WHAT IS THE DISEASE CALLED.” Papyrus said his tone completely void of any emotion, causing alarm bells to ring in Sans’s skull.

”*er...bro,” Sans asks rolling to his side, starting to get up, “you okay there?”

“WHAT IS THE DISEASE CALLED BROTHER.” Papyrus said again in that same tone, making Sans worry now.

”* _lazy-i-is._..” Sans jokes at last with no humour, sitting up fully and reaching for Papyrus, “bro?”

”HUH?” Papyrus blinks, he stares at Sans a light frown appearing on his brow, “A ... JOKE?”

“*yeah bro,” Sans says quickly, he moves to the edge of the sofa, hugging his brother round the neck, “i have just mucking about. the doctor gave me a clean bill of health... you good?”

Long arms made their way around Sans’s back, and he found himself plastered against his brother’s front.

Then he heard it.

A small sob.

A heartbreaking sob, leaving him frozen in place for a second.

It soon turn into a loud wailing, filling the room. Tears pour from Papyrus’s sockets, soaking the jacket he pushed his skull on.

Sans held Papyrus tightly, his left eye glow as brightly as he could in response to the supernova that was the taller’s orange pair; he mumbles words of apologies, words of encouragement and of comfort.

He did not think Papyrus would act this way, he made jokes about his health before now. It took ages to calm him down. Before long the two just sat holding each other, they eyes small wisps flickering every so often.

”*want to tell me what bought that this on?” Sans ask softy, making sure not to say anymore jokes for the time being, not wanting break the serenity that fell over them. He felt Papyrus shake his skull no, a tiny whining escapes his jaws, “ok. we can talk about it another time...”

Sans blinks, he notices heads peering around the doorframe. Toriel was the only one who stood fully in view, while Undyne, Alphys and the bratling stood with their bodies out of sight standing sideways in order to look in; Undyne’ head was above Alphys and Frisks was at the bottom.

He would have laugh, had it been any other time, for now he gestures them to leave. To which Toriel immediately turns to the others and shoos them away, all looked ready to fright against the decision, however one frown from the former queen and currently reigning goat mother, had them all bolting for the upstairs.

The goat monster gave one final pointed ‘look’ to the small skeleton, then disappear herself, closing the living room door as she went.

That was the only problem with living with the other, his ‘bro time’ with Papyrus that fallen dramatically.

“*heh. i think we got the tv for the day,” Sans saying with a bold grin, he tries to pull back to look at the other, but Papyrus was not having any of that and held on tighter, “...welp... looks like i’m trapped...so want to watch that master chef program? you liked that right?”

Papyrus nods, and without letting go, in one swift movement he was on his feet. Spinning around he drops onto the sofa, carefully seating Sans on his lap, so that his back was now glued to his ribs, arms now wrap round his centre.

Papyrus then leans himself forwards, so that he was rubbing his cheekbone on Sans’s.

The smaller already had his tablet out of his sub-space and was bringing up the program in question.

“*episode five?” Sans asks, leaning back slightly so that Papyrus was not to far forward.

”....MMM...” Papyrus hums in agreement, holding as tight as he dared, he seemed worried that his brother would vanish if he let go or said something to loud.

“*heh. let’s hope no one adds bone marrow to their soup again.” Sans said with empty sockets, he taps the screen to link up his device to the tv.

”IT WAS A RED WINE REDUCTION.” Papyrus corrects with a frown, his voice a little weaker than it normally was, “IT WAS TO GIVE THE SAUCE A RICH FAVOUR!”

”*still gave you nightmares for a week,” Sans comments darkly, he glancing up to see the opening. “humans are- i mean.., they’ll eat anything.”

Papyrus chose not to add anymore, instead he loosen his hold just even so slightly, trying to focus on the program but really most of the time was spent chatting about anything and everything with Sans.

They stayed this way until Toriel pops her head in, informing them dinner would be dished soon and to wash up if needed. Papyrus stands, carrying Sans the whole way, silently refusing to let go of him.

Sans sighs lightly as Papyrus talks normally with the other housemates during their meal, but he knew something was brewing underneath the surface. After dinner Sans thought that he might be let go, as it was ‘play time’ for Papyrus and Undyne and ‘pun time’ for him and Toriel. 

However Papyrus excuses them to their room, explaining that they both was going to take a nap. 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. MOAU #1: Underkitchen

An alternative universe where Monsterkind’s food have ran short years long before the last child fell; so they had to invent news ways of eating with the things at their disposal.

For instance, echo flower can be turned into wine and vinegar. Some of the plants that grow by the water banks can be crushed into a pulp and turned into other things.

Some monsters that lay eggs use them.

Monsters all all they Something they grow: Sans grows tomatoes in his room ... and some other things...

New recipes that hero a common food that be found anywhere in the underground, will go pride of place in the royal cookbook, for all to see.

Many chefs make this their aim in life,

Papyrus spends most of his time doing trying just that, in hopes to have a page recipe: he tries to making roasted fir tree once ...

There are kitchens everywhere, and monsters are always at the dump pit, trying to find any kind of food stuff that might have fallen and have a limited order to share with friends and family, before it goes spoils.

No food is wasted. It’s against the law.

So the main focus of their lives, is gathering food to survive rather than catching humans to be free.

At first glance it seems like a happy place.

But really they are all just trying to live which day as it comes...

Monsters are much weaker and try not to ‘fight’ to save their magic.

Monsters will go hungry for a while.

Mothers make sure that their children will get fed if it meant going weeks without it themselves... by law any ‘child’ who is in stripes, have to be given a meal at least once a day or face a heavy fine. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sans will starve himself for Papyrus’s sake... -without his brother’s knowledge of course-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I did look to see if anyone else had this name for an AU ... I thought there would have been...  
> When I could not find one, I wrote this short thing up ... if only for a laugh  
> If you do know of one like this, that has just name, let me know in the comments so I can change it Something else....


	29. WDTRC: #6: Toriel Is Cooking On WhoTube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One decides to start their cooking show. 15 minutes later, what happens?
> 
> Toriel decides to start her cooking show. 15 minutes later, what happens?

A large female goat monster appears on screen, she smiling warmly at the camera; the monster seemed to be in a big kitchen, behind an island unit in the centre of the room.

“Greeting!” The goat says, her voice is soft with a kind tone to those who listened, making them feel relaxed, “I am Toriel. And this is my new channel on WhoTube.

Since my children are in higher education now, I decided to combine two of my hobbies to share with others!”

Toriel brings up a paw and gestures to the surfaces of the island, where what looked like ingredients neatly was in bowls, trays and glasses.

“Which is cooking and teaching,” Toriel says her smiling shines brightly with joy, “my first dish is called ‘Pasta pesto’ ...” The monsters pauses, she seemed like she wanted to say something, her smile forming s grin.

She glances at someone over the camera, catching their eye she covers her mouth, coughing to disguise a laugh.

“Perhaps I should forewarn you,” Toriel said losing her hand and grins, “I have a rather... dry sense of humour-“ someone off camera snickers, causing another someone to hush them sharply; whatever she meant by that, it was clearly a inside joke between the pair, “however, I have been told to tone it down ... or not at all.”

A expression of true disappointment flashes across her features, but she quickly recovers her smile and clapping her paws together she stares down at the ingredients in front of her.

“Right!” Toriel declares, she looks back to the camera, a small frown appears, “this is the first time I tried teaching someone that is not here. But I shall do my best to guide you through.

First! The ingredients!”

Toriel waves her hand to the left side, smiling brightly once more.

”For the chicken part, you will need two chicken breasts weighing about 200g. Bit of sea salt and black pepper to taste. One teaspoon fennel seeds, two sprigs of fresh rosemary, two tablespoons rapeseed oil about four to five cloves of garlic, one to two fresh red chillies.. and eight ripe cherry tomatoes.”

She then turns her attention to the ingredients placed to her right side of the surface.

”And these are for the pasta and pesto; 250 g long green beans, one big bunch of fresh basil, 50 g blanched almonds, 50 g Parmesan cheese -plus extra to serve-two tablespoons extra virgin olive oil, one lemon one clove of garlic, 300 g fresh lasagne sheets and lastly, 200 g baby spinach”

Toriel glances over carefully, seeing if she had forgotten any, before looking towards the camera.

“Okay. Now the equipment,” Toriel hums lightly, “Yes. You need to have a kettle for a boil. A large frying pan on high heat. A lidded casserole pan, also on high heat- oh! And that is also large; A food processor. A rolling pin. Grease proof paper

With that all done, we can start!”

Toriel looks very excited, but still appeared to be holding back from speaking every now and again. Someone mumbles from behind, a hushing noise came again: Toriel grin boldly.

”I guess I should explain something,” Toriel says, glancing between the camera and a hidden someone, “Me and my firend made a promise not to joke or pun for a week. This is our second day, and we are doing well so far. Yes Sans?”

”*hanging in there just fine Tori.” Sans spoke from somewhere, making Toriel laugh, she leans slightly over the counter.

”THAT WAS A PUN!” Another’s voice shouts.

”*how’s dat a pun? i’m just answering tori’s question honestly.” Sans replies with laugher in his tone.

”Now now Papyrus-“ Toriel says, seemingly moving to get to them.

”EVEN LADY ASGORE KNOWS IT!” Papyrus said firmly, “YOU LOSE!”

”*naw bro,” Sans answers, “just saying. why would think it was one anyway?”

”BECAUSE I AM CURRENTLY HOLDING YOU AROUND YOUR MIDDLE AND YOUR LOWER HALF IN ‘HANGING’” Papyrus said, Toriel snorts at this.

”*bro. are you sure that you just hearing things,” Sans said calmly, the camera gets lowered, “i mean, you may be missing my puns so much that you hear them in anything i say.”

”That right dear,” Toriel steps in, she gave a small wink “the term ‘hanging in there’ is a common phrase.”

“OKAY.” Papyrus says, sounding like he was pouting, “I SHALL BELIEVE YOU!”

”*the film is still on.” Sans points out, making the room fall silent, “we’ll get alphs to sort that out. she the queen of whotube. she’ll know how to edit and stuff.”

”MY APOLOGIES!” Papyrus said mournfully.

”Papyrus it is fine,” Toriel says, a kind smile on her mouth, “actually you have helped me relax. Earlier I had been so worried about the camera, but now, not so much. And please call me Toriel.”

”THAT IS GREAT NEWS LADY AS- LADY TORIEL!” Papyrus cries out happily, “ONCE AGAIN THE MERE PRESENCE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS CALM SOULS!”

Papyrus gave a laugh of triumph. Which was followed by a small joyful one.

”Now then,” Toriel starts as they settle down, “we really can start!”

Toriel takes a step to her right, the camera wobbles and then in moved to follow her; she now stood with a clean spot on the kitchen work surface and grabs hold of the white grease proof paper roll, and pulls a semi long piece out and lay it in front of herself.

”First get your grease proof paper out like so,” Toriel instructions, her large frame could easily reach out and get anything she wanted from her ingredients; which she did.

”place the chicken within,” she tosses the chicken breasts in, the takes a very small glass, “the sea salt,” she held up the glass to show the white inside, then poured it on top of chicken, “black pepper,” she reaches for another small glass and again show it and then did the same, “Now the fennel seeds,” once more she repeats her actions, “rosemary leaves.” And again after showing the small bowl this time, she drops them in.

”Now we tuck the chicken in,” Toriel says with a smile as she gently, almost lovingly, fold over the chicken with the paper, “we need our rolling pin need.”

Suddenly she raises the rolling pin and bashes the sealed chicken, the two others in the room made a startled noise. However, soon Papyrus was cheering Toriel on in bashing and flattening the chicken.

Toriel laughs when she stops; then unfolds the paper and slid a hand under, picking it up she wanders over to the hob. -The camera moves with her, a skeleton finger came in and out of frame.- sittinging the chicken to one side, Toriel quickly went back to when she was and came back with a few of the weighted out ingredients.

“Into the frying pan,” Toriel says shaking one that was ready there, and turning on the heat, “rapeseed oil, bashed unpeeled garlic cloves, the chillies -halved- and finally, the chicken.”

Dropping the chicken from the paper along with the other contents; she reaches a wooden spoon and held the pan’s handle, gently shifting the stuff around.

”*we can skip forward to when you’re done.” Sans comments after a moment of silence crept in, the only sound being the sizzling of the pan.

”Oh!” Toriel says blinking at him, she turns to the camera, “Yes, after three minutes turn over -a bit later if needed- when it’s cooked through it should be nice and golden.”

Toriel stood there for a while, carefully watching the food. Smiling she takes chicken off the heat and puts to one side. She moves away from the hob, returning to the ingredients. The camera follow and is raised higher then the first few times, as if someone else was now holding it.

Taking another bowl she held it up to be seen.

”For the long green been. Cut off the stalks as I have done here.” Toriel instructs pointing to them, she then moves to her left and places a hand on a casserole pan, “Have some salted water boiling at the ready,” she went on, her hand flares with fiery power, and after a few seconds it was bubbling.

The camera began to shake. Up and down causing the image to blur.

”NEEDS TO BE HOTTER LADY TORIEL!” Papyrus cries out joyfully, sounding right next to the microphone on the camera.

”*bro. if ya gonna bounce like that.” Sans spoke up, “then hand it back this way.”

The movement at once stops.

”FEAR NOT BROTHER!” Papyrus exclaims loudly, excitement clearly in his voice, “FOR I HAVE MASTER THE ART OF CAMERAMANLY OF THE HIGHEST STANDARD! WATCH HAD I DEMONSTRATE MY NEW SKILLS!”

Silence once again fell over them, with Toriel smiling at them with amusement dancing in her eyes.

“Now,” Toriel says dropping the green beans in, “these go in here for six minutes, with the lid on.”

Walking over to the ingredients she picks up a few bowls and glasses easily with one of her large hands, then makes her way to somewhere else; the camera steadily moving along with her as she went. She came to a stop in front if a food processor, she sat the ingredients down beside it.

”Basil leafs with stalks ripped off,” She tells, show a small glass filled with them, “you can leaf some over for garnish if you like.”

”WAS THAT-“ Papyrus starts but something stops him.

”naw bro, she said ‘leave’ not ‘leaf’” Sans explains coolly, “maybe it’s you who likes the puns. ya ready are hearing them every time me or tori say anything.”

Toriel was giggles at this, then quickly moves on.

”..err,” Toriel said glancing down, she tips the basil in and reached for a bowl, “Yes. Basil leafs into the processor, along with the almonds-

“which are ‘almond’ some of the best nuts in the world.” Sans says in a low tone but it was clearly heard.

”SANS!” Papyrus shouts and the camera drops showing off a pair of red boots, “THAT WAS MOST DEFINITELY A PUN!”

”Oh no, you are wrong dear.” Toriel says sweetly to him, “Sans said ‘among some of the best nuts’, I know it’s sounds like it, I almost thought the same.”

”WELL... IF LADY TORIEL THINKS SO.” Papyrus said sounding unsure, the camera was held up again, Toriel was standing there smiling down below the camera.

”okay,” Toriel says smiling, she showed the bowl of almonds, “these in,” she dumps them in and made a grab for another bowl, then held it up to see, “the cheese, and if you do not like Parmesans,” Sans snorts loudly at this, but she continues, “you can always test different cheeses until you find one to your taste.”

Toriel took a bottle in one hand and in her other a lemon.

”The extra virgin olive oil,” Toriel says turning the bottle sideways, then she set it down and held the whole lemon over the top, “lemon juice.”

The camera was suddenly lowered again, as if taken quickly off of Papyrus.

With one mighty squeeze of her hand, she crushes the lemon, the juices pour out but some also sailed in every direction. Papyrus began calling out cheers about the crushing of the fruit, giving the former queen a eight out of ten; he must have been boucing again.

Toriel’s eye brow at the last thing he said. She then stops it and leaves it behind, moving on to a different work surface.

“Now we need to squash the unpeeled garlic, which I have yet to do,” Toriel says bring out whole garlic bulb rather than the one garlic clove she mentions earlier, “of course if you do not have a garlic crusher you can just you your fists.”

“*wait wot?” Sans mumbles, Papyrus excited gasps would have drowned out this if not for him holding the camera.

Toriel carefully, almost lovingly, places the clove down. Then she twists her upper body slightly as she brings her arm up high, her fist lining up with her face and elbow going passes her head. Papyrus’s happy cries fill the room until a loud thud sounded, then those cries return louder than before.

The garlic stood no chance.

The goat moves overs back to the processor, she drops a little of the garlic in there.

”And we just have to turn this on,” Toriel says glancing at the buttons, she then switching it out. It roars to live, making a loud noise echo over the kitchen. “Until it’s smooth.”

Taking a ladle seemingly out of no where, she makes her back to the beans. The camera does not follow but soon she was in shot once more.

”You can add some of the bean water to loosen,” Toriel said stopping the processor to add water, “season to taste.” She then adds a little salt, turn in on for a moment took up a small spoon, then stopping again she scoops some up and hums a bit. Then adds a little more.

Turning the machine off she wanders over to her ingredients, taken something up she moves back to the work surface.

“Lasagna sheets now.” Toriel says with a wide smile, she seemed to want to comment but just looked st the camera, whatever it was got through, because Sans snorts. Loudly.

A disapproving ‘tch’ was heard from above.

The large fluffy monster smiles boldly, holding the lasagna to be seen.

“You will want to slice these into small handkerchief like shapes, no need to be perfect, ” Toriel continues, quickly and skilfully slicing the sheets with the nail on her index finger, once done she gathers them up, “and put these with the beans to cook for a couple of minutes.”

Toriel moves back to the counter with the ingredients once more, holding up a bowl, which looked small in her hands.

“The tomatoes,” Toriel announces, holding them up, “half or quarter them, then add to the pan with the chicken. You can see I pre-cut them.” She explains as she hurries over, letting the bowl hang over the pan,the tomatoes slides in. After they were all in she gave the pan a shake.

“Spinach,” Toriel utters more to herself than the camera, she goes away from the hob and before Sans could even more to follow, she was back with a bowl of a spinach, “In with the pasta and beans, give them a stir.”

Toriel did just that, she stirred for less than a minute before easily holding the holding up the pan, “drain the water. Oh! But save a cup of this water, will we use it again soon.” She dips some into a waiting cup, then drains the rest of the water.

Toriel placed the pan back down near the hob, she disappears for a moment and comes back with the food processor.

“Pasta, beans and spinach back on heat,” Toriel instructs, “and pour pesto in.” She carefully turns the processor, letting the pesto fall in, once it was all in she lets it to one side then reaches for the cup of water, “and some of that water we saved earlier, to loosen if need be. You may not even need the lot.”

Toriel stir the food for a moment, eyes never leaving the pan. Then she back, turning her attention to the chicken, switching off the heat.

Grabbing the handles of both pans she goes back to her work surface, settling them down next to her. She pulls out a large plate and a cutting board, and sat them in front of her.

She took up the chicken breasts, “Slice these in half.” she said as she did it, then she push the board over making room for the plate. She dumps the pesto pasta mix all over the plate then arrayed the chicken on. The monster then grabs the pan the chicken had been in and scrapes out the tomatoes chilli mix.

“The basil leaves from before can go on if wanted,” Toriel says glancing over but remains there, “also you can grate extra Parmesan.”

”*it done?” Sans asks with a loud yawn.

”SANS! WE TRYING TO HELP LADY TORIEL GAIN UNDERNET FRAME!” Papyrus scolds, “BE MORE SUPPORTIVE!”

”*i’m up and dressed,” Sans relpies sounding ready for bed, “what’s more supportive then that?”

”Papyrus dear,” Toriel speaks up, taking the plate up, “it’s fine. I am just glad my friend stayed with me the whole time, I would not have minded if he did sleep. Sans has done good. You you like to eat this with me? I will clean up later. Oh! Any extra grated cheese?”

”*heh. thanks tori.” Sans mumbles, the camera she set on the counter, “you did good yourself. it really does smells grate.” Their voices was getting further and further away.

“SANS!” Papyrus’s voice was the last ones to be picked.

The kitchen lights switched off, leaving the place in semi darkness.

 

 


	30. MOAU #2: UnderStormTale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before naming my AUs I do check around to see if someone has named their the same or similar. On May 21st 2018 I found an AU called StormTale. Which has nothing to do with mine, I posted this back in March 2018, way way before coming across this one.

UnderStormTale:

Instead of being trapped underground the monsters had been trapped within the cone of the mountain, the seal came in form of a dark storm clouds over the mount. The monsters had to live everyday battling the wild ever changing elements.

The violent storms rage continually, with only moments of peace.

The monsters’s homes have been designed to last and take a beating. They have been formed with the mountain itself. Some even making underground towns to escape.

Snowdin in one such town. With heavy fog and strong gales bringing piles of snow, they dug deep caverns. The whole town almost live together, stone cut out with magic, making holes in the walls which serve as homes.

A bonfire forever burning in the midst of them: some nights they all eat meals together in front of the fire, dancing, playing music, sharing food and telling stories. This town is the most cut off from the rest.

Waterfall homes have been build on tall stilts, since it floods easily.

Further along homes come in form of giant manors, build on the inner walls of the mountain; design to keep warmth in and cool if the temperature rose.

In this AU it takes the human many months to navigate through the terrible weather, dying more from the environment than the monsters.


	31. WDTRC: #7: ‘A Star For A Star’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three has to marry either Eight, Four, or Nine. Who do they choose?
> 
> Mettaton has to marry either Undyne, Grillby or Alphys. Who do they choose?
> 
> Reminder:
> 
> Sans slash Papyrus

 

  
Mettaton walks on stage and all monsters cheer.

The star of the underground blowing kisses and waves at the crowds.

”Ladies and gentlemon!” Mettaton calls out, hushing them into silence but there was still whispers filling the air, “It’s our third anniversary of freedom!” The bot raises both arms to the sky, causing a roar to erupt.

It took several minutes for them to settle again.

“And because all you, my fans, have requested a special event be held.” Mettaton continues smiling boldly around at them, “most of you know what’s coming!”

Mettaton struck a pose and large red curtains at the back of the stage, fell down, revealing three doors. And huge sign was across the top, which read ‘A Star For A Star’

”For years you darlings have been asking me about my love life,” Mettaton says placing one hand to his chest while the other covered his cheek, “I must say how flatter I am.”

The robot facing them with arms outstretched.

”That how I have to give what th people want!” Mettaton cries out, dropping to his knees and bending his back over, one arm points towards the crowd while his other goes across his head, the back of his hand being placed on his forehead.

Then he stood. As if that never happened.

”Its the people’s choice,” Mettaton told them in all seriousness, bring both hands in front of himself, putting his palms together, then brought them up so the tips of both index fingers was touching his lips: a light frown forming on his brow, “For the past three months you have been choosing monsters that you consider to be ‘stars’”

The bot stops and turn sideways, he then poses, one leg straight while the other slightly bent, a hand ran through his hair as he tips his chin heavenwards.

”Monsters who had mated are out of the running,” Mettaton says in a firm tone, pausing to do a quick twirl before placing his hands on his hips, “meaning Sans the Skeleton, who for some strange and unusual reason, won by a landslide, will not be selected.”

Mettaton glances over to the most honoured seats, where the former King and Queen sat: seated by them was a blanked expression Papyrus, who was hugging Sans on his lap: those dark sockets seemed to bore into his very soul, almost daring him to come a make Sans his mate, and see what happens to his face.

Sweat forms on the robot, and he quickly turns his eyes away from the skeletons.

”But to make things more interesting,” Mettaton said walking towards the three doors, “as you can see, there are three doors. The top three are behind them and I have the final Say.”

A long pink and black sofa was suddenly proofs into existence. The star spins around and drops down, one leg already pointing, as it crosses the moment he lands. Both hands are then carefully folded on his knee.

”Just so you know these ones I haven’t been told who they are,” Mettaton said with a quick wink, he then waves a hand, “lets open door number one!”

The monsters cheer so loud that anyone would think that the humans had lived at the bottom of the mountain would hear.

The first door which was blue, red and green opens slowly, and the whole monster race did fall completely silent this time, all on the edge of their seats.

Then the door crashes opens, the now indented door sailed over the stage and smashes down in the space between the stage and audience. They look to see who it was.

The spectators stare, then they roar to live, louder than before. Some even slamming their feet on the wooden flooring to be heard.

It was Undyne the Undying!

A stunned Mettaton gazes at the fish monster marching in, head held high and bold teethly grin on her lips. She takes a seat across from him when a single blue sofa proofs there.

The former captain looked so happy to be there, she stares at her old friend with an unknown emotion shining in her eye.

”Undyne.” Mettaton greets with a smile, he turns to the still cheering crowd wondering if they even heard his voice.

Standing he quickly shows them a series of poses, gaining their attention to him again. Once they settled he gingerly sits, shoulders bobbing slightly.

”And now for door number two!” Mettaton calls out, holding up a hand towards it.

This door seemed to be from old wooden oak, which was a deep red, it had a fancy design carvied on it. It too slowly opens, but after a moment it starts moving a little faster.

A glowing hand was pushing it open, and once they saw who it was, there was a echo of clapping and a few whistles. The monster walking out folds his arms over his chest, while angry flames flicker and crackle. It was clear he did not want to be here.

It was Grillby the Bartender!

The fire monster sits as anothe single sofa appears, this was a dark leathery red.

”Grillby.” Mettaton says, again nodding; the old flame silently stares st the bot. Mettaton glances at the still grinning Undyne, who looked thrilled to be here, “Can we have the final door!” He calls loudly, turning away from the pair, he was hoping against hope that maybe the love of life Muffet was selected, but it was looking unlikely.

The last door was metal with yellow lines running through it.

It slowly opens.

No monster knocks the door flying, nor opens it themselves to make it go faster. It slowly open on its own, until a nervous looking lizard monster stood beyond, shaking.

It was Alphys the Royal Scientist!

She came through the doors, yet no ones cheers, but only because it appears like she was ready to dust right there and then.

Alphys walks to a single sofa that was already proofed in be time she made it to the others.

”Alphys darling!” Mettaton greets his good friend with a kind smile, she had been the last monster he’d thought would come in.

It was also clear who he would pick. Undyne may had been his friend once upon a time but things were different now, he had changed, she had changed. And with Alphys being his dear friend, he would chose her. After all Undyne and Alphys had broken up over him and he knew she was lonely since.

  
Mettaton starts to speak but stops when he notices Alphys’s hands. She was making a number shape, telling the one whom he choose.

Which surprised him.

Alphys was hinting to go with Undyne.

Mettaton met her eyes. A clear sign asking ‘are you sure?’

A small sad smile ‘I’m sure.’

Mettaton stands, throwing his leg in the air, pointing to the one he chosen. Undyne easily catches his ankle and blinks at it.

“I chose our dear Captain as my mate!” Mettaton announces loudly, drawing his leg out of her shocked hand, he then darts over to her and fell down to one knee, “That is, if she will have me?”

A deafening sound broke the odd silence before she spoke, monsters there hugging each other and dancing around. It was then Undyne stands, causing Mettaton to stand as well, every hush and watched as she gave him a bone crushing hug.

Sans covers where his earlobe should be, he did not think the monsters could get any louder. They were screaming more than when they was freed from the underground.

”I AM SO HAPPY FOR UNDYNE!” Papyrus cries over the noise, grinning widely, “SHE SHALL BE BEAUTIFUL BRIDE! A LOOK GREAT IN THOSE WEDDING DRESSES WE SEE HUMANS WEAR IN THE MAGAZINES!”

”*i’m sure you would like good in those dresses too.” Sans says, always looking for a opportunity to praise his mate.

Suddenly the arms holding him tighten, making him turn around to see if Papyrus was okay, what he saw was the strangest expression he had even seen on his brother’s face.

”*...you alright bro?” Sans asks lightly, “or are ya half left?”

”BROTHER!” Papyrus shouts at him frowing deeply and making Sans grin.

The smaller moves back around to watch the stage, Mettaton was saying something about dates but he really cared little for what was happening. The only thing he cared about was Papyrus, so as long as he was happy, then all was well in the world.

And Undyne was the best friend, and she made him happy. Papyrus had been unhappy as of late because she was unhappy with her unrequited love of Mettaton.

And Mettaton loved Muffet.

’*welp,’ Sans thinks grinning and clapping at the scene before him, ‘it’s a good thing i swapped Muffet’s and Grillby’s votes, or else i would have been listening to bro and cap’in cry all night.’ Another hug made him snuggle deeper into the hold, ‘yep. alls well now.’

Sans continues watching the ‘happy’ couple on stage as they answer questions from the audience, never seeing the empty sockets of his brother just staring at the back of his skull, a odd smile gracing his jaws.

 

 


	32. Without Hope #1: The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Underfell fic
> 
> A young boy fell into the underground, which is filled with evil monsters his tribe had taught him to kill since he was born.
> 
> He can not escape the seal, even if he did he would be killed by his own people for learning some forbidden arts.
> 
> There is only one thing he wants, to live, for as long as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note:
> 
> This was once as a story on its own but now will be deleted and placed here, since I don’t plan on updating it on regularly basis.

The boy fell.

Deeper and deeper into the endless darkness, he felt thick vines smack against him, only to give way from his weight and slows down his descent. At times he would slam onto the rocky walls of the hole he dropped through, breaking his skin and allowing his life's blood to flow.

At long last he hit the bottom, the impact hurt less than the long fall. He had landed face first onto a bed of flower, which had been strong enough to act a cushion.

The young boy simply lay there, loving the feeling of the cool yellow flowers on his hot flesh. After a while, the boy raised his head and stares numbly at the cavern he was in.

It was lit with some kind of strange crystal had hung around its walls, brightening what should have been total darkness.

Brown almost red eyes, studied the crystal from afar, he had seen these in a book of long ago. Seeing them caused him to frown, the only creatures that made these were not humans but monsters.

A shiver of fear ran down his spine.

Placing his hands neither side of his head, he pushed himself up, he blinks down at the yellow flowers now stained with his blood.

He leans back, sitting into his legs, then began patting himself down.

First his head; semi-long black hair was pulled close to his skull and tied tight at the base of his back of his neck, two longer bits of hair was loose from the tie and fell from the top of his ears and wrapped with bits of yellow and blue strings.

Strings that was custom of his tribe.

Quickly ripping his thoughts away from his tribe, he realized that he had a few cuts on and around his face. The biggest being on his lower lip.

It hurt.

Really hurt.

Tears began forming his eyes, his throat started aching as he held back his sobs.

Wiping away some snort that had now run down his nose, he inspected his arms. The cuts there seemed deep. His right arm was swollen up badly, it had gone past the point of pain onto dull numbness.

A small whimper escapes his lips and he covers his mouth with both hands, he looks around intently watching, waiting for the monsters to jump out at him.

When none came after what was an eternity for him, he let his chin drop to stare down at his chest.

He was wearing his training outfit, a poor choice to run away from home with. But his thoughts had been mucked up at the time to think about changing.

His training clothes was a sleeveless black and blue tunic, with black breeches and black leather sandals. On the front of his tunic over his chest was, was the symbol of his tribe.

His clothes were tore and blooded, somewhere during his flight or fall he had lost his belt from his middle, thankfully his rack sack was still on his back, cutting painfully into his armpits, feeling like it was cutting off the flow of blood to his arms.

Shaking his head lightly, he moves onto the next inspection on his body. His legs.

Taking his legs from under him, he stretched them out in from his him. His right leg had it the worst. Not only did he had wounds from his fall, but also ones from his mad dash for freedom.

It had been unplanned.

Not everyone knew what was happening.

But one child could not take it anymore.

He along with many others suddenly ran for the hills.

Which went well for him, he was in his right mind enough to get what was needed, while the elders of his tribe raced after the others.

The elders went after the strongest ones, the ones that could not be lost to them.

He and a few other that was weak, were just an afterthought. But they had gotten far up the side of the forbidden mountain, nighttime bought with it another challenge to the poor children as they went through dense forest.

Still, they made it.

They could no longer hear the sound of the angry adults coming after them.

The moon peers over the edge of the mountain in the distance, giving them a little comfort.

All he could remember was the stars. So many in number that it seemed like the black sky was glowing white.

Then he fell.

Glancing upwards, the Strange crystals allow him to see broken vines.

With a heavy sigh, he wiggles off his rack sack, hissing as he passes the strap over his right arm. He felt the blood being rushed back into it, causing blood to ooze from his wounds there.

Within the sack was a healing kit, with wipes and bandages. He was so glad he was left-handed and not right like every else he met during his short life, made things easier for him.

Carefully and fast, he removes items, cleaning himself up as best he could before wrapping his limps. The right arm was completely covered save for his hand. After that, he wraps only the worst hit areas before running out of bandages.

Staring at the still bleeding areas, he had to make a choice, wrap the rest with his tunic for remaining cuts or keep his tunic on to fight against the chilly cavern and bleed to death slowly.

Taking off his tunic he started tearing it into long strips with a small knife that was also in the sack.

With his task finished, he packs up his stuff, his eyes lands on a lunch box he had grabbed. Most lunches were normally made the night before, he had be lucky enough to grab it. Along with the lunch box was a large carton of drink, complete with large straw glued in a wrapper on the outside. While he wanted enough more than to drink the contains, he did not know when he would find some water down here, so tuck it into one of the rack-sack side pockets instead of the main.

 

He stood and studies the area with new eyes. There was a clear bright path to take. The only path to take.

'I'm not going to live through this am I?.' The boy thought dully, knowing all about the seal on the mountain since his and fourteen others, tribes were set up surrounding the base of the mount, all prepared to battle should the seal ever broke.

Tears stung in his eyes again, this time from the hopelessness of his situation. He had fled from one hell straight into another. And from the adults told them, all monsters were evil creatures who wanted nothing more than feed on human children.

Still, he began to walk forward, gritting his teeth hard as he pulls his rack sack back over his shoulders. Limping heavily he puts all his weight on his left side, once he reached the wall he held onto it.

'I just want to live... ' he thinks bitterly, as images of his training flashes through his mind's eye. He did not know his family, like most children with any form if MPs, they took them away to one of the tribes when they were mere babes.

The tribe was the only life he known, but there was talk of some other children, who had been living in real society and only discovery their MP later in life; they told them of life on the outside of the tribes.

Blinking he frowns at a broken down doorway, his head was starting to buzz now that he was free from his chasers. His muscles were screaming at him to sit and rest, with each step he took.

'...gonna to die here?' He wonders lightly, stopping short of the doorway, some of the crystal lights were broken, causing an eerily flickering further along the path. '..it'll be for the best...' He thinks dropping down to his knees, 'why struggle any more?' His eyelids close and he let himself fall into a different sort of darkness.

A low hissing forces him back into the light. His heart hammered in his chest, with wide eyes he turns to look behind and sees a real monster.

It was nothing like the ones drawn in the old scrolls.

The frog-like monster leaps at him, before he could get into a fight with it, he ran.

His lung felt like they were going to burst, he could not get air into them fast enough.  
Racing down the path, eeriness forgotten, he hears the sound of himself huff and gasping back at him through the echoes.

Soon other monsters appeared.

He was not sure long far he ran, but he knew this was how his sorry life was going to end.

Truth be told, he would have stayed in his village with its pain-filled days, waiting for the monsters to come to him. It had been a thousand year since the sealing, so what were the chances of it happening in his lifetime. However everyone had been so shaken up after the horrifying death of the girl, that escape was the only thing they thought.

Suddenly he was falling, he lands face down once again, this time lots of hard rocks filling the ground. He gave a strange choking gasp as he sits and holds his throat, going around wildly his brown eyes stop of a sharp blooded rock that had just pierced his windpipe.

The monsters began to encircle him.

Blood poured down his chest, his lung no longer had access to air, his mind was starting to spin, his vision to blur.

The monsters readied their attacks.

'knife!drink!' His highly intelligent mind shouts at him, letting go of his throat and pulls his rack sack off of him, taking out the drink from the side pocket. He then realized he had no idea where he put the knife, gazing into the pocket he begged to the stars above that he had put it in together with the drink. And his silent pleas there answered.

The monsters pause at lack of response, glancing at each other.

Grabbing the knife from the bottom, he tears off the straw. Then what a move that shocked the monsters around him, he struck the knife lower in his throat in between where his collar bones met, with his teeth he tore the packet over of the straw and taken the blade out he pushes the red and white straw deep within, allowing him to gasp up some air.

The monsters stare at him in horror.

Holding tightly at the straw, he carefully takes each breaths slowly. The human boy and four monsters around him stared at each other before the monsters showed him no mercy and began to gather their attacks once again.

Only to have fireballs greet their faces. They howled in pain and roll around the floor for a moment, stopping they turn to look at their attacker, their souls froze in fear.

"Do not hurt MY BABY!" A womanly voice screeches throughout the hallway, making want to cover his ear.

The monsters fled at the newcomer.

'. ..a lady...?' His dizzy thoughts tell him, blinking he stares at a woman's figure hovering over, he had tunnel vision as well as black spots floating about.

The lady was suddenly at his sides, even knowing his small frame for his age, he could she was large. Warmth washes over his body, making him hum, he allows her to lift him without worry.

The boy blinks.

He was staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling, in an unfamiliar bed.

Slowly he sat up, the thick covers fell around his waist, glancing down he sees he has no clothes on, nor any bandages.

A strange chill crawls across his skin as his mind replayed everything that had happened since he ran away from the village. Quickly he started searching his body, his deep wounds and cuts were now nothing but fresh scars. However, he could still feel a dull ache where they were.

"Oh! You are awake my child!" A kind delighted voice comes from somewhere, flinching he looks over to an open doorway, there a white goat-like monster stood, her fur looked and little unkept and her purple and white dress tore in places.

Normally he would have been scared but her kind way of talking put him at ease.

The boy opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. Confused he reaches for his throat, he felt the scar that sharp rock had caused.

"Oh dear..." The kind speaking goat monster sighs, carefully walking into the room and settling down on the bed beside him, he froze no matter how kind her voice was this was still a monster, "My poor child... I tried my hardest to save your voice box, however other areas needed more attention, so as I healed, your throat was healing alongside." A large clawed hand came up and rubbed the top of his head gently, his black hair was loose from its tie and now brushed against his shoulders.

They stayed like this for a while, before he moved to look up at her mournful expression. He was at a loss what to do, she was trying to comfort him he knew, but he was not used to this. Only the older children comforted the much younger, he had almost forgotten what it was like.

'I may die...but..' He thinks as he reaches his hand over and pats her other hand that lay on her lap. At this action, she gives him a tearful smile.

"...what you did was very smart! It saved your life!" Her smile drops and she frowns at him, her once kind eyes taking on a more insane glint, "But dangerous! You must promise Mama that you will never do that! You still might have died! You would have left Mama all on her own! You do not want to leave your Mama, do you?"

He shook his head fiercely, his hand tightly on her as she got closer and closer to his when she spoke. She drew back, her purple eyes never leaving his face.

Standing she turned slightly and bends down, picking a pile of clothes off the side of a set of draws, taking her eyes at last, off him. All too soon the goat monster was looking at him again.

"I bathed you after I healed you," she explains softly, a look of saddest replaces the insane one, "Your clothes were ruined." Setting the pile on his lap, "Wear these, my child, these ruins can be cold at night. There some shoes in that box over there, help yourself," she waved her hand over to a box near the set of draws, " Then after you have dressed you must come to the dining room and eat."

With that said she began making her way across the room at out the room, she holds the door nob and facing him with a loving smile.

"Do not be too long Chara." The large goat monster tells him softly, before closing the door.

He stares. It was all he could do. Glancing down he sees a large baggy jumper, it was black with one red stripe running around the chest. There was a black pair of shorts that fell just above his knees.

'Chara?' He thinks as he hunts the box for some fitting pair of shoes, 'Who is that?'

\--

He woke.

The nine-year-old boy who could be mistaken for younger stares at the bedroom. It had been three weeks since running away from home and falling down into the underground.

Blinking he throws the covers off, twisting his lower body to spin his legs around, standing he pulls at his nightwear and grabs for his daywear. He had a warm bath the night before, he always has a warm bath just before dinner every night since coming.

Dressed he wanders over to the door and slips on his sandals, which was the only pair in the overflowing shoe box he felt comfortable wearing.

'Why does Mama have so many anyway?' He questions as he makes his way down the hallway to breakfast.

\--

 

The old goat taught him lessons every day, and she was actually a good teacher. Some of the written languages were different from his own, but he was always good a student and caught on fast. Then some lessons were in human languages, which was interesting because some of the things she taught him he was not aware to learn.

Being in the tribe that was meant to be forever living on the mountainside, the adults were careful not to give them much about the outside world, they believed it would stir up wrong desires, and yet here he was learning from the creature who had been trapped from these very things.

He loved it.

He drank in the new knowledge.

"My child!" His adopted mother greets him with a hug, pulling away he settles down on the chair at the table and waits for her to sit as well before starting.

"My dear," she began, a thoughtful expression comes upon her features, he looks at her, giving his full attention, "That perhaps there is a way to have a voice."

This causes his eyebrow to raise, he had missed talking and after many tears over the time spent here, he had come to terms with the fact he would never speak again.

"You know how monster and human magic differ?" She asks him, he nods but she went on to explain to him anyway, "Monsters can only use the magic of the kind they were born as, an element monster can only use their element and so fore." She pauses to stare over at him, almost in amazement, "A human, however, can learn any form magic as long as they have some MPs, to begin with."

He nods firmly, knowing this fact, it was the reason for him being in that tribe. He had a talent for both earth and water magic but he could master anything he wanted if he was determined enough. But he was not to learn this until his teens, only the basic understanding until then. It was told that if they learnt magic as a child, bad things would happen, these bad things were never explained.

"There is a monster that using their magic to craft a voice." She went on her voice changing slightly, that insane glint reappears as if sometimes did over the weeks at random, "When I left the palace, I raided the library, stealing a lot of books."

She suddenly threw her head back, evil laughter seemed the rocked the room. Instead of sinking back in fear like he did the first few hundred times, he continues to eat his breakfast, waiting for this weirdness for the end.

It was surprising what humans could adapt to.

"Once you are done," she goes on like nothing happened, "Come with me to my study and I shall show you the book in question."

Sure enough, when their meal ended, they on up and made their way to the study. It was filled with plies and piles of books, some piles reached the ceiling. They had to step over them to get to the centre of the room when there the monster grabs a large thick book and offers it to him.

Carefully he takes the book, it looked very old, much older than the scrolls in his village. Thankfully it was written in the monster's language he was learning.

'Skeleton Monster?' He thinks to himself, feeling a little numb, he gazes up at the monster with wide eyes, who pats him on the head and then leave him to go over it.

He watches her go, thinking it was odd for her not to start trying to teach him right away.

'...does she know?' He wonders after getting over his shock, 'that skeleton magic is one of the forbidden skills for humans to learn.'

Going over to his desk, he placed the heavy book upon it and then sits at his seat. His heart throbbed in his chest as he opens the first pages.

Skeleton monster magic was classed as black magic, necromancy, and was punishable by death.

He could not believe he was looking through such a book, far be it as book that studies the ins and outs, it was almost like a first-time parent guide for skeletons. Which caused a smile to form on his scarred lips.

'What are the chances of me getting home?' He thinks dully, as such as he wanted to see the night sky again, he oddly enough wanted to stay here with his goat Mama. The thing he was raised to kill was treating him better than all the adults at raised him, it was almost like he really had a mother, it was almost like she kind about him. He did not even care about those crazy moments she had.

'Can I really stay here? What will happen when I'm an adult? Will, she not want me here any more? If I get back to the surface I will be killed for knowing this stuff! ' Many thoughts spun around his head, in the end, he stopped all trail of thoughts and started reading.

 

\--

 

"Hello, Prince!" A deformed looking froggit greets as the twelve-year-old boy walks by.

He frowns at the name the monsters of the ruins had given him, in the past three years of living underground, he knew his adopted mother only by Mama and Queen, thus them calling him Prince. But never Chara, the name Mama had given him.

"what ya want, ya old toad?" The now pale-skinned human asks rudely, making the froggit grin. The lips of the preteen never moved nor did his throat.

"Prince," The froggit says his tone almost mocking him, while it was fun to have digs at the human, every monster has come to love and respect the determined human for throwing away what meant his humanity, "There is a strange sound coming from the flower room!"

"why tell me?" He asks with narrowed eyes, his white's of his eyes were now pitch black a sign of the forbidden arts in humans, he would be classed as a monster before other humans now.

"They keep throwing stones at us!" The monster goes with a laugh, "you better hurry or the Queen may lose her mind if it dies and she finds out."

The boy known as Prince turn right around and starts running down an old familiar path, to the place he first fell.

Breathing heavily he comes to a stop, he frowns deeply at a gathered group of monsters, all looking up with a few throwing their attacks at invisible emery.

When his lungs could breathe easily again, he wonders over to the centre of the cavern room without the monsters there and came to a stop near the flowers had once saved him. Turning his head upwards, there was movement in some thick vines and his eyes widen at the sight of a human about the same age as him.

"stop." He snaps at them, they turn to him and then began wandering away, none wanting to fight against him, "are you okay?" he calls up, his only to be answered with a stone coming sailing at him, which he sidestepped without worry.

"Back off, Monster!" A young male voice calls from the vines.

Prince frowns, he then raised his arms above his head, showing his palms to the other. This was a sign of peace that all the tribes surrounding the mountain should know.

"Are you human?" Came the reply after a moment if silence.

"more or less..." Prince answers almost bitterly, he touches his throat and the scars there. Above came a sound, he leans forward slightly to see the other wiggling, "just drop, the flowers will break ya fall, they did for me."

"Can you chase those monsters away?" The boy demands, he pokes his head out and Prince sees a blonde mop of hair that been tied up, he had different coloured strings either side of their head, from that he once wore.

'so he's from the tribe next to mine.' Prince thinks as he turns and waves his hand in a gesture for them to leave, they hovered in the place for a minute before slowly backing off into the shadows, "they're gone."

The boy dropped, and sure enough, the flowers easily caught the boy's weight and lowered him nearer to the ground. He quickly rolls off the flowers, eyes darting everywhere in the crystal lit room, carefully moving over to Prince's side.

"How did y-" He starts, but froze when he notices Prince's eyes. His own widen in fear and he fell backwards onto his rear.

"let's get your wounds looked out." Prince says and the boy's eyes now flicker to his unmoving lips, "everyone calls me prince, what's ya name?"

"You are a-" the boy breathes out, watching in horror as the black-eyed human held out a hand for him to take.

"there's no way out of this place," Prince tells him grimly, waiting for the other's choice, "ya might want to think about being friends."

The boy frowns, the fear leaving his eyes as he reached up and lifted himself to his feet, "I am Collin."

Prince grins and stepping back, gave a large bow. "welcome to the underground." Prince said, he turns and began walking towards the ruins.


	33. The Monster #1: Red Sky In Morning, Shepherd’s Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters were sealed for a reason...
> 
> Comic ‘sans’ Sans is a skeleton monster with no memories and a strange soul. The other skeletons do not even know where he came from: they care little because he proves to be a great asset in the battle against the humans.
> 
> Of course like any boss like monsters, heroes come from everywhere for a fight. However sans does not mind one courageous hero that keeps rushing at him, in fact he wants this one to continue fighting with him.
> 
> Something in his soul stops short of always finishing him off.
> 
> “YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!” The human hero roars at the small skeleton, “I SHALL NEVER REST! NOT UNTIL YOUR DUST FILLS THE AIR!”
> 
> “*come at me bro.” Sans mocks grinning like mad, raising his arms as if to hug him, his words and actions only enraging the hero more. A long double edged sword swings at him, missing only by a millimetre. “Heh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note:
> 
> This was once as a story on its own but now will be deleted and placed here, since I don’t plan on updating it on regularly basis.

In the darkness of the night a lone figure moves slowly through the woodlands, despite the pitch black it easily navigated around the tall trees.

The clouds above pass by allowing the full moon the illuminating the earth with silvery light; the creature was a monster.

A skeleton.

It wore a royal blue scarf completely covering its neck and collarbone, that reached the back of its knees, a royal blue wrap was around its hips with small piece hanging down its front, brushing against its femurs as it went along.

The same blue could be seen on its hands and feet; wrapping the base of its fibula and tibia, then round the metatarsals while the talus, calcaneus and phalanges were exposed. The wraps round the hands went a little higher the radius and ulna, round the metatarsals there and again exposing the phalanges.

Then there was the silver bracelets, these thick metal hoops seemed to keep the wraps that was on the hands and feet in place; on a closer look, there was silver pins on the middle and scarf.

Upon it’s skull seem to be a frozen grin, the sockets stares empty ahead of itself.

As it continues ahead the woodlands began to thin out, stumps were littered here and there. It gave no indication that it seen the destruction.

It travels further and further, until the trees were no more and it stops to stand on top of a hill. Glancing down its blank sockets flare to life with an unearthly blue, before flickering between blue and yellow.

At the bottom of the hill was a human village.

The sockets pull down into an angry frown while that strange grin still remained. It’s jaws try and fail to only, but the little they did, it began gnawing them towards making a sickening noise.

It starts moving once more, at the same pace it had been the whole night. It was still dark, the moon was now lower in the sky and on the horizon dawn was a couple of hours away.

The skeleton reaches a farm on the outskirts of the village. It could hear animals inside the wooden buildings, no doubt knowing his approach.

Those blue eye lights go solid, it stares for a moment. Then raising its left arm an array of bones fill the air above and around it. Dropping that arm the bones flew towards the barn breaking through and panicking the creatures within.

Walking forward it raising it arm again summoning more, on throwing them again it hears heavy bodies hitting the ground this time, to which that grin seem to widen at.

Shouts sounded, making the skeleton turn to his right and watch in almost glee as two male human came running at him with pitchforks. There was two most behind them, holding up torches for the two in front to see, by the sounds of it they were no females.

”Monster!” The older male shout at it holding up the pitchfork level with his shoulders, ready to run at it.

”*you say that as if it’s an insult.” The skeleton laughs out loud, then summons more bones hurling them at the human, who was now charging at him. The bones ripped through the flesh with ease, he drops to the ground gasping for breath.

The females behind screams, one abandoning the other two to their fate.

But the skeleton had other plans. It’s right hand glows, the ground in front of where the female was running to glowed the same. While the two with the fiery torches couldn’t see, it could see as clear as day.

From the earth broken sharp bones pierced her form, she barely had time to scream. Still she was alive.

Glancing over at the remaining male, it chuckles, enraging him to action.

”Why?” The young male cries at him, tears freely falling, “I thought monsters took turns!” He swipes with his pitchfork, missing the monster by inches, then mumbles out “and I thought monsters couldn’t move during a turn...”

”*heh hehehe.” The skeleton laugh, coming closer to his face, the human swings again and again he misses, “i could tell you. but then i’d have to kill you.”

A shout was heard from the female but it was too late, as with in seconds, bones rained down on the young male.

Like the other two, he was still alive.

With one swift movement a bone embedded into the older female’s stomach, the pain forcing her to the ground.

“*i ain’t gonna kill you...” the skeleton tells them, “you’re gonna do that yourselves. first i just want you mostly dead.”

With the said more bones appear, striking them all, making them cry or grunt out as their hp reaches 1. Then the monster held out its own soul, it did not look like a human’s soul nor did it look like a monster’s. It was a orb, pure white light surrounded it, while the soul itself was blue with yellow speckles dotted throughout.

The skeleton laughs lightly as it broke off many pieces of it, the size of a pinhead, these piece float off and drawing out both humans and animals souls, they force they way inside.

The silence if the was broken they the screams that sang out in union.

The skeleton pours out it’s power, gutting the souls out and filling them with him.

Sighing loudly the skeleton relaxes, rolling his shoulder he stares down at his new puppets. Hearing footsteps behind he turns to see his older putters from the last village, had at caught up.

They there days old, so the flesh was rotting from their wounds, he could see chunks missing where they tried to tear the heavy meat off themselves.

Their skeleton parts could be seen.

Movement catches his eye, he quickly dismissed the bones pinning his newer ones down. They stood, looking around in a bit of a daze.

”*free the animals,” the skeleton told the zombies like creatures, “any that are alive. kill.”

The creatures began moving towards the barns and pens, releasing the ones like themselves and killing those still alive. The reason for this was, killing the livestock kept humans returning to the lands.

The skeleton waits for a while, until all his puppets was standing with him.

Comic Sans turns to face the village, there was a few more farm and houses in the way, hopefully none had raised an alarm just yet. Glancing at the morning sky, he smiles at the red blood hue it had taken; the farmers by now were up, dressed and ready for a new day.

Sans moves forwards, his creatures follow, it was going to be one hell of a day.

 

 

 

 

 


	34. Searching For The Moon #1: The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sans slash Papyrus fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note:
> 
> This was once as a story on its own but now will be deleted and placed here, since I don’t plan on updating it on regularly basis.

Comic Sans shifts forcefully against the humans aboveground. This was as far as he wants to be. Away from his brother. Away from other monsters. Away from the... child.

The packed train rocks gently along, the humans around him silently going about their day, never knowing the skeleton in their midst.

It took him a lot of effort to move, he was slightly smaller than the male adult humans, probably about the common height of the females.

Quickly he checks his magic; like he had done thousand of times in the last five minutes. But he needs to see if his disguise was still in place.

All those around him would see was a fellow male human.

Sans adjusts his backpack, which was a sub-space containing his whole lab and other worldly objects.

The train squeaks to a halt, he pushes through along with others. He reaches the station’s platform, then moves with the flow of bodies. He glances at the town, one he had never been to before, even after so many resets.

With the child now unable to reset, Sans knew he would not stay. Since this was it. This was final. This was the end.

And he seen the out come many times, seen the one he loved, the one he wanted to spend his life with, become other’s mate.

Sans needed to leave. Needed to restart his life from the ground up.

Walking up a garden path, he comes to stand in front of an old cottage.

Grinning like mad, he grabs some keys from within his pocket. Gold went for a lot of money on the surface, a lot of money and without ‘being’ a monster, the normal blocks that once stopped him was not there.

Dropping his backpack to the dusty floor, gazing around at the low ceiling space. Then falling to his knees he opens one of the backpack’s side departments, pulling out a large amount of paperwork that should never be able to fit.

Sans stares down at his documents, the paper trail that makes him a real boy: his new name was Ness Asterisk. Age twenty-two. Fresh out university.

Nodding his head at the details, he places his ID, passport and drivers license, along with other stuff down on the windowsill, then sat down himself, staring out at the darkening skies.

He had many of times to research, knowing where to go, who to talk to and what strings that needs pulling. Within four weeks he gotten everything together to begin his new life as a human.

Sans had traveled to the other side of the mountain, the side further from the sea. It was a long trip, with many other form of transport he had to switch between but well worth it.

Sighing loudly and leaning back, Sans closes his eyes for a little nap.


	35. Searching For The Moon #2: Clean Get Away

Sans did not have any idea how much he would be able to do, he was lazy by nature always letting Papyrus do the house work, while he ‘worked’ all around the underground.

That at time was over. He was all alone and far out of reach from his brother and friends.

The old cottage was in much need of a cleaning, but he stood in the living room, at a lost of where to start.

The skeleton gazes about, he was a little outside of town so there was no need to worry if a human would suddenly turn up. They had to know that someone was living there to even think to walk down the path that lead to his new place.

Placing a boney hand of his skull, moaning lightly at the task ahead.

”*come on sans.” Sans spoke aloud, in hopes it would push him, “its not rocket science.” Dropping his hand, it flops to his side, he glances at the room once more, “actually rocket science would be far easier than this... what’s more, it would totally rock.”

Grinning at his lame joke, he moves forwards bending to grab the cleaning supplies he bought. He pauses. Nope still the same, he did not know where or how to start.

An an image of himself cleaning the labs, appear in his mind’s eye. That was a lifetime ago. No that was many many lifetimes ago.

Letting go of the bucket’s handle, he straightens himself. Then digging into his pocket, he pulls out his new phone. His old one he left behind, deep in the pocket of his blue jacket, surrounded by...he lets his thoughts trail off, not wanting to think about what was happening back at the monster’s camp and future town.

The tapping on the screen, he began looking up ways of washing, cleaning and tidying up an old cottage. Lowing himself down, he sits cross legged on the floor, glad that the place came with a carpet, even if it had seen better days.

Sans read through the articles carefully, he could not go back anymore and redo his mistakes whenever the child reset, or though he wished he thought of this when he was in the planning stages.

His mind drifts towards his brother and... family again, his soul aches for them. However this was the only way, he did not want anything to do with the child, nor did he want to be around his brother when he at last bonds.

Not when he loved Papyrus so much that it hurt inside.

Sans wants to live, but living next to his brother loving another would cause him to Fall.

In the past it was nothing to think twice about, brothers becoming mates, at least for skeletons; it depended on the kind.

Rabbit monsters too went with their siblings, even their own offspring, but going with same gender was taboo. Fish monsters never breed with family, they only paired with same gender, switching their sex when wanting to start a family. Lizard monsters did not breed within their family, nor did they couple with same gender, nor was it allowed to go with another kind all together; lizard had to be with lizard.

But out years of human entertainment falling into the underground had changed their way of thinking; Their old ways forgotten with each passing generation.

Sans’s grin twists yet barely moves downwards, his jaws were frozen, damming with this eternal smile even when his heart broke.

”*its fine sa- ...Ness..” Sans tells himself softy, he eyes with screen, the words blurring towards as tears fill his sockets, “new life. new start. just me and the stars.”

Another reason he chosen this place. It was a hotspot for stargazing. The town was build onside, close to the top, of the mountain. It was also the highest peak of Mt Ebott.

Sighing sans glancing towards the window, it was midday, hours before he could see his beloved stars.


	36. Searching For The Moon #3: Three Year Time Skip...

A young black haired blue eyed male human hurried through an overgrown garden, he promises himself every year he would chop it back, but he was so focus working on the cottage and his work, that it never got done.

It did hide his little home is a wild mini forest, which he loved, even if the thorns had wandered onto the main path, catching his loose trousers at times.

Coming to the door, he glancing around, before opening the door and going inside. Last year his ‘friend’ tried to surprise him for a night out clubbing at his doorstep. After that he never shortcutted home, now walking everywhere only taking a shortcut if an truly needed; thankfully he the garden had saved his skin.

Comic Sans or now known as Ness, settles down on his comfortable sofa, dumping his takeout on his coffee table and turning his tv on as he did; it has been three years since the monsters had been freed, three years since he started his new life in this old town.

The town’s people however, had become indecent towards the monsters, because human governments had given the whole mountain and its surrounding land to monsterkind: their town so far up the mountainside now fell into monster territory.

Sans releases his hold he had around his body, tanned magic flesh gave way to white bone. No monsters had come claiming the town nor the land around as their own.

... just yet.

That could change. Large plots of land was being equal out among the monsters as an inheritance, which causes a big issue for Sans.

His magical scent was everywhere in the town, the trails and the mountaintops. While these went unnoticed in the underground, his spots for his shortcuts might now act as a small beacon of light.

But no monster had come, while they were being given land plots, none left the safety of New New Home. It could be years before a monster came and it might just be some offspring who knew not of him.

So so he might not have to do a moonlight run just yet. Just encase, he had his lab set up to instantly fold into a sub-space.

Sans sighs out, with a sad smile he turns the channel over to the monster news. It was being covered by Mettaton, which came to no surprise to the small skeleton.

Eye light suddenly vanish, his expression going completely blank. There was some human tucked up against the robot with one arm wrapped around his centre, and the former ghost has his arm around their shoulder.

That was Papyrus’s place.

He seen his beloved brother stand there so many timeline.

“*what the hell...” Sans hisses out after some time of watching, he carefully studied the interaction between the robot and human. They stared at each other so lovingly that he causes Sans to grit his teeth.

The skeleton was fuming mad, his magic boiling within his soul.

“*where is papyrus?” Sans asks no one, he remembers, he remembers taking Mettaton to one side and had him vow to look after his brother, they had already shown the tell tell signs of them ending up together, so what cha-

Sans blinks.

The camera had switched over to another, and there stood his brother, wearing his blue jacket, trying hard to give a true smile but failing.

“*i change it...” Sans mumbles, he brings up a hand and runs a hand over his skull and covers his eye sockets, “me not being there. me ‘dying’ .. and there’s no going back....”

Closing his eye sockets shut, he moans and this oversight, he should have waited until they was together fully before running off. Dropping his hand, he opening he eyes, staring at the tall skeleton on screen, standing next to Undyne while she spoke about something.

That where he see it. A faint orange glow was blinking through the short vest Papyrus wore under his jacket.

Sans knew what that glow meant.

Papyrus was calling out for a mate.

”*oh bro.” Sans said sadly, tear swell up in his eye sockets as he leans forward standing intently now, “i’m so sorry. you must be so bonely ... heh ... only other skeletons are gonna notice that.”

Sans continues to sit there, watching through a screen, unable to even comfort his brother. For the first time in a long time, he was at a lost as to what to do.

 

 


	37. Searching For The Moon #4: One Giant Leap

Ness blinks his blue eyes, then rolling over in the unfamiliar bed he sat up; it was morning. And he was in a forest, in a log cabin hotel, near New New Home.

It was he first time he slept in his ‘skin’ which left him feeling heavy. He had not wanted anyone to feel him, encase monsters were about; his skin did more than just make him appear human, it made him ‘feel’ like one too, all the while sealing and limiting his magic.

Staring at the window, he smiles; it was pouring down with rain. The sound alone was nice, but heavy rain also stopped him from leaving, taking the decision out of his hand.

Kicking the covers lightly, he removes them from his person, then swinging his legs round he puts his ‘bare’ feet on the fluffy sheep skin rug. Standing he makes his way over to the window, where he opens it.

The roaring of the rain intensified, he leans against the window frame and closes his eye lids.

To any on lookers, he would seem to have a serene expression on his features. However below the surface, he was shouting at himself.

The last week he had been a mindless zombie, all thoughts on Papyrus.

He did not wanting to eat, sleep or work properly. But dragged himself to his job anyway. None of his workmates knew how to handle this sudden change, nor know why it was happening. Ness seemed fine before, everything was going well for him.

Ness’ Boss took him to one side and mentioned that perhaps he needs a breaks.

Ness numbly agreed.

And he said he world take two weeks off. Only to spent the week not knowing what to do with himself.

Then in a moment of madness, Sans opened his menu, finding his shortcuts he checked if the ones back in the underground and where the monster camp had been, was still there.

How his shortcut worked was, he had to tear open a void in time and space, fuse his magic there. The more he used that tear the stronger they became, to the point where ones in his former home would never close. But use that tear only once or twice it could fade heal itself.

All his opening appear on a special page in his menu, it was a black and green giant map that got bigger the more of the world he explored; his shortcuts appear as blue dots, all connected with lighter blue lines. These lines would glow brighter the more he used to go back and fore between two dots.

Giant leaps cost more magic then going back and fore two closer ones, so Sans used to leap over one to another, rather than taken a big one.

On zooming in to his former home Sans had saw that some was still open. The one next to the main opening to the underground was the strongest one on the surface.

So searching for a place to stay and on finding something, he quickly packed his own sub-space rather than the larger bag; then took a shortcut. It was the biggest leap he had ever taken, going many miles across a mountain.

Sans had fell face first on the other side. Then his highly intellgent mind snapped out of it and the number of errors dawned on him.

One, he was out of his skin. Two, it was in his boxers and vest he normally wore as pjs. Three, he was close to other monsters, some that might know his magical scent.  
Four....  
what was he meant to do now? Everyone thought him dust, not like he could walk up to his brother, give him a hug and tell him where is plenty more fish in the sea.

At the time, his one saving grace was that he always tore his shortcut openings out of sight of others, so he was well hidden.

Soon Ness was fully ‘skinned’, dressed and was taking the newly installed Aerial lift down the mountain.

It had been crowded.

With the celebrations happening in and around monster territory, it was not hard to see why.

It had taken him half a day to get to the log cabin, much much longer then it should have. On arrival he booked in and went straight to bed.

On opening his eyes Ness glances the direction he knew Papyrus lived, his left blue slightly flickering between an unworldly blue and yellow.

“*hello bro,” Ness whispers softy, his fake lips never moving, “how are ya? heh... do you ... remember me?”

Ness sighs, he watches as the rain slowly eases up. He wishes not for the first time in his life, that someone would rewind time, back to when everything was great. Before the child fell, before the core accident, before he knew how much his brother meant to him.

“*someone save me.” Ness said pushing himself off the wall and spinning round to face the room. “okay. game plan. just see if papyrus is safe, healthy and. ..happy. ... well. then that’s it. job done. go home.”

Ness frowns, he knew this was not the case. He really did not know what to do, he spent the last three years thinking Papyrus was happy with Mettaton, thus forcing himself to get on with his own life.

 

Alone...

Sure he was doing something he loved, working as a tour guide up the mountain for stargazers and giving lectures on stars and the universe. But always in the back of his mind was his beloved brother.

It had hurt, cutting himself off from his brother, to the point where he almost Fell at one point, but he stood firm. Determined to live. To live the rest of his life under the stars on the mountain.

Now all his choices seemed for nothing if Papyrus was okay on the other end. He should have check... somehow. Papyrus should have always come first.

It left an awful pit in his soul.

Sans pulls the last of his clothes on, a dark blue hooded jumper with loose black jogging trousers. Black sandals on, he walks out the door, ready to face the world.

He still had no idea what he was going to do.


	38. ...While I Remember...

"Rather than redoing all the codes," Wingdings Gaster says darkly with narrow blue eyes, he was hovering over a smaller man who was sitting at a desk, "Why not overlap them?"

"Because that will lead to glitches in the future." Comic Sans Serif informs never did his blueish purple eyes leave the computer's screen, "We have to start again."

Of course these there not their real names. The pair only went by the names they chosen for themselves, the ones they used online, their true names was never breathe between them.

  
"Start again." Gaster hisses the words, the taller man wanders away from the desk and walked to the overly large windows that overlooked the city, "When I find the person who made that mistake, his head will roll."

Sans never said anything to this, while he too was unhappy, he simply sat at the computer fingers dancing over the keyboard trying to save as many files he could so that they would not start completely from scratch.

"We want a programme that is free from any and all glitches." Sans reminds his rival, friend and fellow genius, "If there is even one error on our part, then a person's mind is going to be at risk. And we will be shut down.”

"I am well aware." Gaster snaps as he continues to stare at the window, this was not his field, there was nothing he could do to help Sans at this point. "I wanted to be the first. Wanted to be the first to get this out to the people. To show them a new gaming experience.”

Sans again said nothing, but he knew the feeling. Both of them were hard core gamers always looking for their next 'fix'. Board games, computer games, card games and any other form of games. Their favourite being fantasy RPGs.

At the age of nine the pair watched a science fiction which featured normal people going into the 'game', this captured their interest.

Over the next ten years their spent their free time building, studying, researching, discovering.

Sans choose to work on the human side of things, digging into a wide ranch from biology to anthropology and everything he thought he needed. Gaster kept closed to technology side of things as well as their environment; he build up a business from nothing and used all profits to fund their project, he worked on the 'world' and used designed a programme and planet and it’s seasons.

Gaster and Sans was currently working a gaming cryosleep system, that used all nine of the human sense; and it was almost finished.

However someone threw a spanner in the works.

"If this fails we may not recover." Gaster admits dully, they had poured their life into this. Their heart and soul. "We may have to sale off our other part."

Sans’s hands stops only for slit second. The 'other part' was their AI programme which was Sans’s baby. He made a system for them when their 'world' was made, that their AI would be 'born' into that 'world'.

'We are what we remember.' Sans thinks, he believes that his AIs should 'raise' offspring, had they should 'grow up' and learn from the common things around them. Humans believe in their reality, taught that this is their world. Sans did not want the AI to know that there was 'another' world, wanting them to believe that the place was their world.

Sans’s codes are the AI's DNA, if they get cut they will bleed, they will feel hurt, they will heal. There will be no empty space in that world, even the things unseen will have a network of hidden codes. Sans wanted to breathe life into that place.

Sans was also the one who was transfiguring the nine senses from his own brainwaves into them. The taste, smells, sights, hearing and touch. They would have knowledge yet the know how with what to do with it,learning, reasoning, social intelligence, perception, motion and everything that came with it.

"Sans." Gaster voice brought his thoughts to a halt, "You have done it."

"Huh?" Sans blinks at the screen. He had..and now he was checking his emails for some reason. Gaster threw his head back and barked with laugher.

"Sans. We can push ahead!" Gaster says as he sneers at the screen, leaning over the smaller teen he starts clicking a few buttons. "We can meet those 'babies' of yours soon."

"Gaster..." Sans says with a breathless smile, it was happening, it was at last happening. "But the 'world' is still-"

"Never mind about that," Gaster said quickly as he raising himself up, "I set up a quick city for testing grounds. The 'people' inside this 'city' will think that they are in there for their own safely. You need to place on the last touches and moves the 'babies' into their new homes.."

"Right." Sans said with a sleepy nod, "So what now? Dinner, food, bed … more work?"

"Sans, you will finished it from the within." Gaster says with a smirk as he stares down at the tried teen, "I have already-"

Sans mind broke off, he slipped off of his seat and crumbled to the floor.

**xxx**

When Sans woke up he had wires hanging all out of his body, glancing around he sees the smirking Wingdings Gaster behind a glass sheet. Trying to lift a hand he notices he had no control over his own body.

'Gaster must have put something in my drink when I finished working,' Sans thinks as he half remembers taking a few sips when he had done it. 'He wanted me to be the first inside.'

There was many other people there too, all had their heads down working away.

"Sans. Place the last piece of this puzzle," Gaster said as continues to smirk into a mic, "Make sure there are no glitches. Don't forget you can still work inside."

Sans would have nodded if he could have, instead he blinks twice showing he understood. Gaster looks pleased with this and he began shouting at the others around him; as Sans felt himself fall away he see Gaster ducking down to the mic again.

"For our beloved Monsters." Gaster says softly as Sans’s eyes closed.

'That's right.' Sans thinks as he fell deeper and deeper into darkest around him, 'Our Monsters. The reason why we wanted to go into the game world in the first place.'

While both there lovers of all games, one game gripped their heart like no other, it saved their lives from the cold world that threw them away. A RPG named Monster Bound. Where you fought against the world along side monsters. Or kill them. Or breed them. Depending which path one chose.

But they wanted to see them, to touch them, to play with the real deal. The wishful thinking of damaged children, two highly intelligent children who focused their whole thinking ability solely on game play.

'Gaster found a adult to take us both in...' Sans thought numbly as his mind seemed to shake, '...his younger brother was put into a coma, we don't know if he is aware or not. If this works, then he can live in that world. Our world. For Gaster it’s not just about the Monsters...'

Sans blinks his 'eyes' open, glancing around his new room he could not help but laugh, it was perfect. The colour was right, the 'feel' in the air was right. Jumping up he walks over to the window and gazes down at the garden below.

"I best get to work." Sans told himself as he moves away from the window, "Music. Love. Happy. Joy."

Suddenly light filled the room, four 'being' floated there staring at him with cold blue eyes waiting for their orders. They were monsters. White fluffy furred monsters, they had long humanoid bodies and the only features that could be seen was those eyes.

"'Project: First Home' is starting." Sans says with a bold smile, "Start bringing in my 'babies', the 'Ninth Gen'. Place 'Zip' code start up to begin with. Did Gaster fill in the gaps?"

"Yes." They answered with one voice.

"Good." Sans says as he points a finger in mid air, his heart felt like it was going to burst open with joy, he could not believe he was here, that it was starting. With a shaky finger he touches the air in front of him, a ghostly yellow keyboard appears.

"Let me punch in these," Sans says as he takes a deep breathe, aware that this was not actually air but it felt so good, "Then we shall begin!"

Sans fingers moved fast in his excitement, he was taking all of his will power not to do a little jig in the middle of the room. It took about five minutes for him to finish, taking his eyes away from the keyboard he turns to his creations.

"Music. Love. Happy. Joy." Sans says his whole body was shaking he could not longer stop himself, a odd soft rattling was heard,  "Are they ready?"

"Ready." They all said together.

Sans smiles at them, rushes over he grabs one, Joy, into a big hug. Letting go he did the same to the rest. Sighing he took a step back and looked them over.

"Just to inform you," Sans says as he turns to each one, "I love you all very much. Thank you. You may return to your stations."

They bowed low, then disappeared, their expressions on their void faces never changed. Something Sans wanted to work on, on a later date. Right now he needs to make sure this first stage goes down well.

"I think I'll sleep for a while." Sans says aloud, he was oddly tried, he wondered why; surely since he only just came in he wouldn't be sleepy from his world.

When Sans next awoken he was pleased by what had happened.

The city was alive. 

Just outside his window he could sees many figures moving pass. 

Hundreds of 'people' came in from the outside world to escape the war, the walls around the city projected them and their families. There was many young families, many teenagers living on their own, lots of single ones. They came from all walks of life, all wanting to live in peace. 

They were all different monster kinds from their old game. Gaster had bought all the rights to them a number of years back.  
Sans smiled at Gaster’s set up. He done a great job in thinking this end. The stone city was beautifully done, now it was his turn, how will his 'babies' grow? So far they walked almost dumbly into their new homes, 'Zip' was meant to keep them silent until their settled any way, so he was not to surprised.

When 'Zip' was finished with, that was it. Sans would never again give them orders, wanting them to grow up and breed on their own. The only time he needed to use his ‘dev’ control was if he needed to fix something. 

Sans glance at his letter in hand, it had appear in his lettebox just before this great march happened. The latter was spent to all the inhabitance of the city, informing them and reminding them of the rules city. He also gotten an letter from 'school', since he was meant to because his starting age was sixteen; It was asking if he wanted to go to school or find a job. It was only those fifteen and under that 'had' to go to school.

Sans smiles. He chosen not to go to school, wanting to set up a game shop somewhere is this war tore world, to give happiness to his babies.

"Never liked school much anyway." Sans says to the thin air as he wanders over to a wall and found a mirror. Seeing himself for the first time. Looking down Sans took this time to study his hands, since he too was a monster.

A skeleton monster.

“I’m kinda big boned...” Sans told himself, glancing back up he stares at the white eye lights in the black sockets. The grin he had on never left his face, he thought it would be a while before he could stop.

  
**xxx**

"Comic Sans Serif?" The stranger asks causing him to smile, Sans felt his heart beat faster.

Standing at his new doorstep was another skeleton monster, this one was much taller then him. Staring at the other he grins, in the old game all skeletons was just a carbon copy of one another, but comparing this one to him, he could see big differences.

  
"Yes that's me!" Sans smiles at the tall skeleton, they had no eye lights but he could see the sockets moving slightly, "And you are?"

"My name is Papyrus Costello," Papyrus says as he gave the smaller a kind smile, "May I come in for a moment, there is something I would like to discuss with you."

Sans walking back opening his door wide and gestures for him to follow.

"Sure, please come in!" Sans says with a small bounce in his step, he wanders into the living and wave Papyrus to take a seat.

"Ah, this is Wingdings Gaster." Papyrus said as he frowns slightly at the other coming up from behind.

Sans froze at the name. However he kept his smile beaming as he greets the other with a nod. Was it his Gaster or just a AI bearing the name for some strange and unusual reason. Confusion twirls within his mind.

‘No it’s not him,’ Sans thinks, he known his partner for a long time, there was no way he would show himself in this manner, ‘Gaster has done this to test me.’

  
Wingdings Gaster glares lightly at Sans who only kept smiling in return, he then threw himself down on the single sofa and jerked his head away from them both.

Sans wanted to frown at the him, the two taller skeletons looked familiar, he had thought that there would be differences but maybe it was just him who was unique.

’I’m not calling him Gaster’ Sans thinks dully, ’i’ll call him wingdings..’ Wingdings unlike Papyrus, had the eye light within his sockets.

“Mr Costello ... would you like a drink?" Sans said quickly not wanting to be too rude, but also wanting to see his reaction. How will these AI behave?

"Please call me Papyrus," Papyrus answers with a small smile.

"So drink, Papyrus? And Wingdings?" Sans asks he was still standing eager to see what would happen next. He kept glancing from one to the other. He notices thst Papyrus had a darker tone to his bones, like an off white, while Wingdings did not have the same ...’tanned’ bones like Papyrus. Wingdings was much paler even than Sans.

"Please Sans take a seat." Papyrus says his voice dropping slightly, "There is something-"

Wingdings snorts shouting making both turn. Sans smiles at him, loving the personality there, but this seem cause Wingdings to glare some more.

"Wingdings ." Papyrus said firmly as he frowns over him, "Sans the truth is we, as in us three, are ...brothers. It turns out that our father was an... disloyal man, we each have different mothers and-"

"Brothers?" Sans said loudly causing Papyrus to stare at him, still smiling brightly but his body was betraying him by shaking badly and rattling was filling the air, 'Darn it. I'm too excited. I’ve always wanted a brother.’

Sans could remember Gaster always visiting his brother at the hospital, while the man appeared to be cold hearted, he loved the other dearly and went to hell and back to keep him alive. He wanted that. Sans wanted a brother to shower with love, even if he could not be loved back.

  
Papyrus quickly jumped up and wraps an arm around Sans, almost like he was trying to hold him still. Blinking at this movement, Sans only smiled at up at him.

"Calm down, I know this comes a shock." Papyrus says gently as he hold him tightly, Wingdings had leaned out of his chair and was staring at Sans looking unsure what to do.

Their reactuons only only increase his excitement and he rattles more.

  
"How about that drink?!" Sans says his voice was high, he rips himself out of Papyrus’s arms and head for the door only to find that he was falling, 'Great I am going to faint!' Was his last thought as he blacked out.

 

 

 

"Huh?" Sans mumbles out as he blinks up at the ceiling, he slowly glances around his living room and sees the pair was gone, the sighs out,"Great they're gone. Must not want a weak brother and left in sheer disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed." A dark voice said with a bit of a laugh, "Actually I'm glad you went down, bit better than smiling about this. Makes you seem more monster."

"More monster?" Sans says as he turns to see Wingdings in the doorway leaning against the frame, "More monster...me?"

"Yes more monster," Wingdings says with a smirk, quickly turned into a sour frown, "All you did was smile through the whole thing, like it was not a big deal. Well this is a big deal! I respected my father! Thought he was some great hero! But all he did was go around and knock women up!"

"Wingdings!" Papyrus voice calls out, he quickly comes into the room, he was holding a glass of water in his hand. "Sans, sorry about this."

"Why are you sorry?" Sans asks as his smile appears back on his face, making them both frown deeply.

"Anyway," Papyrus went on shaking his head, he places the glass of water on the coffee table in front if Sans, "Since we are all new to this city, I was wondering if we should live together or not. Perhaps we can became a _real_ family. True _brothers_.”

Sans's smile at last drops. No rattling noise came as he stills.

It was just what he wanted to hear. 

Someone reaching out to him, wanted to be his family, his _brother_.

Both again looked on at him, this time they were surprised. Papyrus starts moving forward, arms raised.

'Pick yourself up,' Sans screams at himself, 'Come on!" His jaws twitch, his smile formed. Arms came around his neck, his smile was hidden in the shirt of Papyrus. 'What's happening?!' Pushing away slightly he gazes up into those strange inhuman eye sockets, then another set of arms there around him.

"Don't think I'm hugging you because I like you or anything," Wingdings mumbles not meeting either of their eye sockets, "Just thought I join in this little family gathering."

Sans laughs and brining his arms up, he places one arm around Papyrus middle while the other went around Wingdings. Papyrus released one arm from around Sans and wrapped it around Wingdings’s shoulders.

"So..." Wingdings says seemingly unwilling to break the odd hug, "Who is the oldest anyway?"

"I am eighteen." Papyrus says staring at Wingdings with a smirk.

"Sixteen." Sans said as he looked from both Papyrus and Wingdings trying to see each one was the tallest, Paprus was only taller than Wingdings by a few inches.

"Wait!" Wingdings cries out in shock, pushing back slightly, "I'm the youngest?!"

"You are?" Sans asks as he stares with a normal smile.

"I'm fourteen." Wingdings manages to get out, unhappily. Papyrus must of already have known, because he was smirking like mad. "This stinks."

"What is so bad about being the youngest?" Papyrus asks while Sans watches on with keen interest, "You will get spoiled on by your two big brothers."

"I think I'm going to like this family." Sans said making the pair turn his way, both smiled at him, a true happy smile, ‘I always wanted one... always always..Now I have two.’ 

"Guess it won't be so bad." Wingdings says with a frown, but he was trying to keep that smile he once had off of his jaws.

"I am looking forward to it as well." Papyrus says as he holds them tighter while closing his eyes, "When I first found out, I was angry and scared. I was also very unsure as to what to do. But I am glad I found you both."

Wingdings sunk deeper in Papyrus arms, saying nothing. Sans smiles, truly smiles.

For now the monsters had escaped the war behind the large walls that rock monsters had build. Never before had monsters lived with other monster besides their own kind, they had allies but no one integrated together in this way.

Unbeknown to them, outside the walls their ‘world’ was growing, and sometime in the future human AIs would be ‘born’. And Sans knew that humans would attack, it was in their code to do so.

Until then he was just going to enjoy being with his brothers. While he watched the world. 

‘I wonder what it will be like when the first ‘player’ joins the game.’ Sans thinks as he began to rattle once more, his bones clunking against the other two.

The player was to be the last thing to join the world, Gaster was the one to sort that stuff out, so he will just have to wait and see how that turns out.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The is an old piece of mine. But it was from another fandom. As I go through my old work, I came across this one and thought this would go well with undertale.... or it just might be because that interested in undertale right now...
> 
> Replacing this fic with other characters names, so they may seen a bit ooc but I’m going with the idea that this is how Sans starts out. A bit of a workaholic that gets overexcited with good results. 
> 
> Anyway if you see names that do NOT fix in with undertale, then know I have miss s bit and give us a shout telling us where it is.


	39. Prompt #1 Beyond The Window

  
In a darkly lit room a small skeleton lay on a mattress, with his side right was buried into it. He hugs a pillow to his chest tightly.

Sans left eye socket slowly opens, the eye light within the black hole flickers to life; he did not even try to get up; it was cold and dark beyond window’s glass, so saw no point in doing so. He could see snow piling up on the outside windowsill.

Minutes drag on and still he lay there, wishing merely wishing for the world to end.

But it never ends. Even when it did it didn’t. There was no hope for him.

No way out.

”* _snow_ way out...” Sans mumbles with a snort, he rolls on his back and stares up at the ceiling, there was many cracks in it, which he counted hundreds of times.

Then it happened.

The pull on his soul.

The code was calling him, telling him it was time to play his part.

It it was time to judge the player.

Sans already knew the outcome, since the whole monster population was dust.

What he wouldn’t do just for it to end on a happy note. And stay that way.

The small skeleton lefts himself up, the covers his lower half was wrapped in dropped down, pooling at his feet. Lazily he walks, dragging his feet. Finding his slippers and slips then on.

Grinning he shortcuts to the Hall and hid behind a pillar, almost hugging it as he listens to the footsteps echoing around him.

Turning he gazes at the giant window. It was much different from his small snow covered one.

Sunlight from the surface beams through the window glass, brightly lighting up the hall with its warmth. Somewhere above the birds of the heavens sang their eternal song and the king’s garden gave off their beautiful scent.

They was close now. Sans moves out of the shadows into the lovely sunlight, which felt so good on his bones.

He grins as he plays his part. But how he wished he could he outside that window’s glass right now.

 

 


	40. Prompt #2   Unrequited Love

The wedding had been perfect.

They there on the surface with no reset in sight, nor would it ever be again. So it was safe to feel again, break out of the dull numb feeling that hundreds upon hundreds of never ending lifetimes had caused.

But the wedding was perfect.

Sans was smiling brightly as he danced with his brother, they twirled around the dance floor. A crowd of monsters parted the floor for them, all watching, all laughing and smiling.

This is was a happy day. The first monster wedding on the surface.

Sans that hat cashed in a lot of gold to make every wild request of Papyrus a reality.

Now his brother wore the most amazing white dress, fitting his form lovely. Flowers of all colours filled the room, placed down by the best florist he could find. The cake was in a shape of a mountain, it was big enough to feed every monster twice, but Papyrus also had a red car one all to himself, which had not known about.

Sans had been practicing for months this dance, only for it to end too quickly for his liking.

The skeletons on brothers take a bow and Sans gently takes Papyrus by the hand, leading him off the dance floor and back to his groom.

Mettaton was waiting with a half smile on his lips.

Sans wanted to frown to at this but kept his grin on his jaws; he felt that Mettaton only married Papyrus for the sake of being the first one to do so. And the robot adding his a little of his own gold to Sans’s, setting the bar high.

It was a wedding that would go down in monster’s history.

Reaching the rob Sans gestures for his brother to lean down, which the taller did. Sans quickly cluck his teeth on Papyrus’s cheekbone but also at the corner of teeth, which he could always claim as an accident if everyone noticed.

Pulling back he sees the embarrassed eye glow, meaning that Papyrus felt that. He smiles at him calmly, showing that he did not notice a thing. Turning to Mettaton he motions him over and grabbing him by the hand, pushes Papyrus’s in his.

Sans already wanted to shout at the robot, it was his wedding and he had only spent a little time with Papyrus.

Sans walks away heading outside, wanting to frown without anyone looking. But there was cameras everywhere, even outside. Glancing up he sees the roof. Then he shortcutted up there and sat on the edge.

Now he had a real moment to think, he began to feel angry about the day’s events.

Mettaton and Papyrus had not seen each other the whole week leading up to the wedding itself. Meeting for the first time when Papyrus was walking down the aisle, with Sans walking along side him to give him away. The robot was waiting, posing dramatically with each step the skeleton took. But because of this the attention was not on the bride.

At the end of the aisle, Sans moved away but Papyrus stops him, asking him softly to stand with them. During the wedding Mettaton would keep facing the cameras more than looking at Papyrus, who watched the robot star stuck the whole time while he declared his love.

Heading to the wedding reception the pair went in two separate cars. Sans who helped plan the wedding with Papyrus, was confused.

So instead not wanting his brother to be riding in a horse pull carriage alone, went with him.

The skeleton brothers had a great time. Sans could almost pretend that it was him marrying Papyrus... almost.

When they reached the reception Mettaton had not been there. So it was up to Sans to entertain the guest and keep his brother happy until the robot came.

Which he did. When the wedding meal was about to begin.

Sans gave a short speech to tired to continue and sat down half way through, making Papyrus mock glare at him and others laugh at the lazy skeleton they all knew and loved. Then Mettaton himself gave a epic heartfelt speech that had everyone with happy tears of joy and clapping loudly.

After the meal everyone wanted to see the first dance. It was a beautiful waltz. And Sans had to admit, they looked good together.

Then the star disappears like a ghost, bouncing to one person to another, leaving Papyrus behind. Sans was quick to step up to keep his brother from feeling bored or worst, unloved.

They played together, danced together, chatted with different monsters together.

It was time for the cutting of the cake. Mettaton smash a piece into Papyrus’s face, but he would not allow the skeleton do so in return.

After everyone had their cake and ate it, it was dancing time again.

Mettaton did a big slowly performance alone. Then a couple of dances with Papyrus, which he seemed enjoy, but they ended to soon. Mettaton left again. Sans then spent the whole evening trying to keep up with Papyrus dancing, they had planned for them to do a few formal ones, but most was just them spinning around laughing like mad when they ran out, and others that they enjoyed they danced them again.

Sans watches the guests moving below. Suddenly his phone rang, quickly answering it he found Undyne was the other end.

”Sans,” Undyne snap at him, “Where are you? Papyrus is looking everywhere for you! They about to leave for the honeymoon!”

”*k” Sans said, vanishing from the roof and appearing on the ground. Hurrying back inside a path was made when the other monster saw him.

Sans walks up to a worried looking Papyrus. On seeing his brother the taller skeleton quickly grabs him into a bone crushing hug, his legs were left hanging off the floor.

“*well this is an uplifting experience.” Sans says to Papyrus as he hugs him back. He hears Papyrus moan next to his skull and grins.

“BROTHER PLEASE! NOT NOW!” Papyrus complains loudly, frowning down his worries seemingly all gone.

”*heh. i love ya bro.” Sans tells him, choosing not to comment further. Papyrus’s frown instantly lifted and he smiles brightly, “i’m gonna miss you.”

”I LOVE YOU TOO BROTHER!” Papyrus said hugging him closer, if that was possible, “WE SHALL ONLY BE GONE A MONTH! WE WILL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT! I HAVE ASKED LADY TORIEL TO TAKE CARE OF YOU UNTIL MY RETURN!”

Sans glances over to his pun pal, who smiles kindly at him.

”THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU DONE FOR ME SANS!” Papyrus says closing his eye sockets and rubbing his skull against the other, “NOT JUST FOR MY WEDDING! BUT FOR MY LIFE! I WOULD NOT THE MONSTER I AM TODAY WITHOUT YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGET THE LOVE AND KINDNESS YOU HAVE GIVEN ME!”

“*k. ...love ya.” Sans says again as his feet touches the floor, the watch his brother straighten and waving at him with a bold smile, he spun around on his heel and marches out with Mettaton with his head held high.

Sans fellows behind staring at his brother’s back, Papyrus had changed into some designer clothes he knew the robot had given him to tear.

He and the others around him stop, the newlyweds made their way to a helicopter, the blades had already began to turn. Sans stood there watching the helicopter go up into the sky, his brother waving the whole time.

“*tori. i’m gonna go to bed.” Sans told his friend before she could say anything.

”Alright my friend, you appear exhausted,” Toriel reply softly, she too looked tried but he merely grin at her, “sleep well a Sans.”

”*yeah, you too.” Sans answers, he gave a lazy wave and shortcut away.

However, Sans did not return home. Instead the small skeleton found himself over the hot core lava, which had mana veins running throughout it.

Sans loved his brother more than anyone or anything in the world. And could not live without him, nor watch him happy with another for the rest of his life.

“*papyrus,” Sans said staring down, his eye sockets were blank as was the expression on his skull, “forgive me. forget me.”

With that he let himself fall into the core.

 

 


	41. Prompt #3 Water Vessel

Sans wanders towards the river, he was in a bit of a hurry but took his sweet time getting there. On reaching the water’s edge he waits for the River Person.

It did not take long.

Climbing onto the long boat takes a seat. He knew that he did not need to tell the River Person where to go, since this Person always seemed to know.

”la la la la there is no spoon, la la la la” The River Person explains, humming loudly after.

Sans says nothing, knowing even if he asked he would get no answer.

”la la la it’s time to wake up la la la,” The River Person told him, suddenly the dark underground tunnel shifts and twits.

Sans stands up only to fall back down, a flash of light filled his vision and he was forced to cover them. Blinking he sits up and takes off his NS-VR helmet. Slowly he glancing around the lab where a lot of humans with clip boards stood writing things down fast.

Gazing down at where he once lay, he studies the thing he was in. It look much like the long boat the River Person rode, this one however, was white and filled with wires, buttons and screens. The inside was a special bed for him to rest in.

Then he remembers. He was not a skeleton, but a human testing out the new Virtual reality system.

Sighing he flops back down, thinking of his time in the test game. It was clever of them to have things repeating like that, still they could control the outcome of their results from both betas and the NPCs ‘emotions’.

Sans... no Ness sighs loudly, wondering when he could go back inside but knew he had to put up with the real world for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So looking back on some of my older stories from different fandoms, I noticed that I have a lot of VR ones, time traveling ones, reincarnation ones and dimensions hopping ones. 
> 
> It’s little wonder why I like the idea of so many different AUs that people made of UT, I loved this concept way before I found Undertale.
> 
> After reading my older ones, I have been trying to find a way to work them into my   
> Undertale stories, with one a few chapters ago, I just replaced them with the characters names and hoped for the best. There is another VR story I have that I want to rewrite as an Undertale one, but having trouble doing so... 
> 
> Hopefully I can work it out before I forget or lose interest, which comes first. 
> 
> Oh. And also, I always have Sans called Ness when he is human, because I found that theory funny.


	42. Prompt #4 Feel Like Dancing

The moonlight shone down brightly on an ancient stone formation; tall thick stones had been buried at their base and been held upright. They was placed in a circle pattern and in its very centre, on the ground was a round raised stone, that acted as a platform or stage.

Standing around this stage was many skeleton monsters, with their sockets aglow with eyes. Wisp of power flow upwards, all trying to match the one in the middle that was dancing.

It was a fast dance, full of skill and grace. Bones rattling wildly from the activity, music pulse very loudly from the skeleton’s rib cage.

Comic Sans could not take his eye lights off the rattling form as they glide along the room effortlessly. They must have taken a lot of time to come up with this dance and to learn perfectly.

Glancing around the stone circle, he notices the other skeletons gaze. This could be trouble. Since so many had been enchanted by this skeleton, claws and teeth might get involved. He was glad he did not glow, he would not be stepping forwards for this one.

This was how skeletons found a mate. They would find their soul music deep within themselves, learn how to learn to it.

The two things, either dance skilfully enough for others to dance for your attention. Or try to match a dancer’s song and moves for them to choose you.

However, not every skeleton could hear a soul’s tune, none match the dance once they could hear it. If they managed to match the dance, then the suitors would play they own soul’s song and try to found harmony.

Two skeleton that match would then move to their unique dance while their soul’s sing out together. It was meant form one strong powerfully performance.

Also rattling was a must for a skeleton. The way one rattle could be the difference to finding the right mate or not.

Sans leans back onto the large stone pillar, simple taking in the display. At last the dance ends and began again, this time for those brave enough could join in; many young and strong skeletons came on the stage, all trying to dance in time with the graceful skeleton.

But could not.

Which was was one of the reasons Sans did not even bother to stand. This skeleton was way to energetic for him. The moves to quick, the motions a fast pace.

That was on of the reasons he did not bother. Since he could only dance fast in short burst, he would never keep up. He dances slow, calm and every movement was not wasting his time or energy.

Sans sat back and waited.

It took hours.

One by one they lost their strength and went to stand back down, some with more experience had a power boosting potion to replace it. Others, younger ones, fell by the way side, their friends helping them leave.

Sans stares with interest as the two last skeletons almost had it. But they recognise this and their fingers sharpened, and their teeth gave way to fangs. A fight broke out.

But it because of new laws set by the newly enthroned skeleton king, fighting was not allowed anymore. And four older skeletons quickly rush forward and completely over powered the younger ones.

These new laws were is placed because of the alliance, one between humans and monsters. Monsters had to show they was not feral beasts. So a lot of old practices and ways of life was banned.

With all dancers gone from the stage, the original dancer came to a halt. With their skull held high, they walk off the ancient stone circle that the common skeleton used to display their soul dance to gain a mate, for ages. However another change may happen. All skeletons might have to travel to the skeleton’s labyrinth, the capital of the skeleton’s kingdom and perform there.

The word was that, the king building a new area for the mating dance. This one deep within the labyrinth. At a certain time of year every single skeleton in and out of the of the kingdom would have to go there.

It it would be a hard track to make.

Comic Sans blinks when he notice he was next.

Sans was old common skeleton. And reaching a point where he was either dust or become a higher skeleton. So he needed a mate no matter what. Because dust can not produce offspring and higher skeletons had more trouble making offspring than common ones.

Sans felt he was on the edge of becoming a higher skeleton; which could be either half lord, lord, Knight, king or emperor, skeleton, he wanted to breed as quickly as possible and not take a chance after he turned.

Sans walks into the centre, raising his arms above his skull. And began to rattle while barely moving as he rocks his ribs and hips. Closing his sockets he let his soul music fill the air, only a few would hear. Opening his sockets slightly, he sees the skeletons around trying hard to listen to any sound.

’*i am to far gone?’ Sans thinks sadly to himself, still he continues. It had to be playing, since his soul in his ribs was shining, flicker and pulsing to a silent beat.

Sans glances down at his chose of dress, he wore only a royal blue wrap around his pelvis, and a long royal blue scarf wrapped round his neck. That was it.

Bringing his arms down he slowly moves into his next section.

A slow waltz start with an invisible partner, he twirls gently around the stone circle, a cheeky dips in between, showing his more playful side.

His soul music done. He finishes with a bow.

Then it all starts again.

However, no one came.

‘*or maybe i am that old that the common skeleton can’t hear me?’ Sans thinks feeling a little bit of panic here.

Suddenly he felt a presence. Instead of moving closer, he moves away. He continues his dance all the while.

Opening his sockets he makes the mistake of looking at the one trying to court him through dance. And blinks in surprise.

It was the energetic skeleton from before. Trying hard to match his slow speed, but was still moving to fast for his likely.

Sans spins away, never stopping his slow pace.

Two more skeletons joined in, trying to match his slow pace. But the energetic one kept claiming the space, so they had to try from afar and hope he moves towards them.

Sans did not. He continues his soul dance on his own.

Until tiredness sets in and he goes about ending his song and dance.

Just then, the energetic skeleton suddenly began releasing his own song. Really loudly, completely drowning out Sans.

Sans was shocked. He actually heard every skeleton in the place gasp over the noise.

A skeleton was only meant to play their own if they matched the dancing. Which this one did not.

The energetic stares him right in the sockets with a challenge there.

Gritting his teeth Sans pours his power into his soul song, playing it louder and faster. Instead of keeping his normal pace, Sans gathered all his remaining strength into a different dance, catching all the skeletons by surprise.

Skeletons only meant to have one dance for their soul song. To have a second was rare but not unheard of; by playing his soul song faster, it seemed like a whole new one compared to that slow drone.

Sans was still not has faster as the young Challenger. And the Challenger could not slow down enough. Yet they found even ground, when Sans sped up and the Challenger eases off.

Suddenly they matched, even move hit the mark and they were on point.

The taller, younger dared to reach out and pull Sans into a strange hold, where his feet barely touched the floor. So he completely to dance on his tip toes.

Then it started.

Sans was shocked to feel his soul song begin to shift. What was more shocking was that the Challenger’s soul song was shifting too. Both their songs merged to form a different music tunes.

This was their song, this was their dance.

They began they dance from the start, moving in time, knowing by soul how to move and which to go.

Far to soon it ends and they part to finish with a slight bow.

Sans straighten, grinning like mad that he found a soul mate just in time. Turning to the taller skeleton, he finds him smiling down st him, orange glowing eyes greeting warmly. Sans notices his own eye glowing back at him.

Sans was about to speak to his new mate, when he was suddenly lifted. Blinking he realised that he was being carried by his mate. His mate carries him with ease, showing his strength as the added weight did not slow him down even after that intense outwork.

’*i’m really to sleep...’ Sans thinks feeling sleepy beyond belief.

Sans jotted awake and glance around quickly, he was riding in a fancy carriage with his soul mate smiling proudly opposite him.

”*heh. morning mate,” Sans says with hooded eye sockets, a small grin playing on his jaws, “sleep well?”

His mate claps his hands together in delight, he looked so happy, his eyes glowing so brightly in the limited space that he could put the sun to shame.

Sans’s mate leans over and easily pick him up and pulls him on his lap, hugging him tightly.

”YOU CALLED ME MATE!” His mate declares happily, with tears of joy forming in his sockets.

”*yeah...” Sans answers just with confused smile, “that what happens when we bond like that...”

”THEY TOLD ME...” His mate said with a shaky tone, his arms loosening and a wave of saddness over took him, “THEY TOLD ME THAT I WOULD NEVER FOUND I MATE! THAT THERE WAS NO ONE WHO WOULD PUT UP WITH ME!”

”*put up with?” Sans asks frowning, he wanted to find whoever was making his mate sad like this. His mate looks down, almost guilty of something.

”I AM TOO PUSHY AND DEMANDING!” His mate explains, trying not to met his sockets, “LOOK HOW I GOT YOU! BECAUSE OF MY IMPATIENCE! BECAUSE I WANTED YOU! I OVERSHADOWED YOUR DANCE!”

”*and look. you won with your determination to succeed.” Sans told him firmly, trying to smile and show him that all with well.

”BUT NOW YOUR STUCK WITH ME!” He says bitterly. He turns away slightly, “I AM SO SORRY! I ALWAYS WANT ATTENTION! I ALWAYS WANT TO KNOW THINGS! I ACT IMPATIENTLY! I AM THE WORST MATE!”

Sans blinks. Then frowns, someone had told him these things that make him feel that it’s true, and it might be for even he knew and another thing; was clear that his young mate did not notice his age. However he did not have the heart to tell him.

“*heh. good thing my attribute patience.” Sans says with a wink, “and what’s more, this whole partner thing works two ways.” His mate stares at him and before he could say anything he went on, “if i have to ‘put up’ with you, you also have to ‘put up’ with me.”

His mate blinks his eye glow a eerie green but the small skeleton loved it, happiness filled his soul.

“*by the by. i’m comic sans,” Sans greet grinning and leaning up wrap his arms around his mate’s neck, “call me sans.”

”COMIC SANS! SANS!” His mate says smoothly, as if tasting it on his jaws, “IT IS GREAT TO MEET YOU! I AM WINGDINDS GASTER! YOU MAY CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT!”

”*wingdings gaster,” Sans hums it out, “nice. well my mate. i’ll just call ya ‘dings.”

Wingdings looks delighted, and he hugs Sans tightly once more, then turns to the same window in their carriage and opens the blinds. When it opens a wave of sound washed over him.

Sans looks out the window, there was a crowd of skeletons all cheering, dancing, singing and playing instruments. It was the capital, They was traveling along the Main Street he had only seen once when he went onto the labyrinth. It lead to the Crystal Palace where the royals lived.

Sans glances down at the soliders marching alongside them.

”*’dings...what is this?” Sans asks stunned, he stares st his mate right in the face.

”SURPRISE!” Wingdings said dully, looking bored, he was eyeing up Sans, “I AM THE CROWD PRINCE TO THE SKELETON KINGDOM!”

”*oh,” Sans says numbly, not knowing what else to say, but inside he was jumping for joy. He hit the jackpot, his offspring was going be carriers of the royal line.

”I WANT TO BE A SCIENTIST!” Wingdings told him, quickly shutting the blinds and the sound was sealed, “BUT NO ONE WILL LET ME! I WAS HOPING TO FIND A MATE TO BE THE ONE TO RULE WHILE I FOLLOW MY DREAMS!”

Sans stares and then it hit him, this skeleton knew he was on the edge of changing. Knew that he was going to be ahigher skeleton soon. That is why he push the dance so hard. The fact that he soul bonded with a royal might mean he would be a skeleton emperor.

”*sure mate,” Sans says with a lazy grin, “follow your dream and become a scientist.”

Wingdings leans back in his seat to get a better look at Sans, as if trying to see if there was any mockery with him. There was none.

Because Sans truly wanted his mate happy. And if that meant stepping up as the Skeleton Overlord until his offspring could take his place, then he will support that.

Another hug came, and he could feel happy tears dripping on top of his skull.

Sans smiles he knew he had s lot of work to do, for both his demanding mate and future offspring. But it was the sake of his future he was here. He could only hope that all goes well, his offspring had to be st least one hundred before they could take over.

Sans let out a sigh, closing his eyes he fell asleep, but in his dreams he was dancing with another who was faceless. He wondered what that meant.

 

 


	43. The Price Of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans slash Papyrus???
> 
> And Sans slash Asgore???

As the prison gate closed behind him, he saw someone waiting for him.

The two skeletons saw at each, either making a move to greet the other.

Sans was truly surprise to see Papyrus standing there, wiggling his hands in front of his chest while stares at him with worry, guilt and uncertainty. His brother had not visited him once during his time in the prisons.

Sans had been serving a three life sentences jail time, after it was found out that he was responsible for three of the human children’s deaths. The same children whose souls help free them from the underground.

Back when they were freed and was working out a peace treaty, it was discovered what the monsters had done. The king was going to full blame on his shoulders for the lives of the children, but Sans stepped forward.

He had explained his part, informing them that the children had attacked first. But in the eyes of the humans, a child death weight more than the twenty plus times lives taken by the children’s hands.

Asgore and Sans agreed together that they would abide by human laws, for the sake of Monsterkind. Since the humans there ready for an uprising against the monsters if the government did not do anything.

After Papyrus learned the truth, he seemed to shut down. Like everything he ever known was a lie. He refused to see Sans after that. Toriel also had stopped talking to him, but she could be seen at the back of the trial.

Each life sentence had been about seventy years, the humans would not let him off even for the brilliant behaviour he showed. So all in all it had been two hundred and sixteen years since he last laid eyes on his brother, in the bone, since he had a photo of him.

Glancing behind his brother Sans sees a red car, maybe not the one he last had but very similar. Sans’s sockets shifted back to Papyrus has the taller made a move toward him.

Papyrus came to a stop in front of him, lifts him up and hold him, then carries him to the car. Still saying nothing, he places the smaller in the front passenger seat and went over to the other side and settles down in the driver’s seat.

Sans eyed his brother up, it was strange he had not said a word.

Papyrus starts the engine and he pulls away fast and soon they was on the main road heading to wherever the younger was taken them.

Sans closes his eyes but did not sleep, he had not slept a full night since away from Papyrus nor napped, it was only when he meet up with Asgore at break times did Sans force his body to rest for an hour.

The small skeleton did not notice when he fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sans jerks away. Sitting up with a gasp he wonders where he was and how he fallen asleep; staring at every corner of the room, his highly intellect brain could not work what was happening.

He was in a large bedroom with a high ceiling, which was nicely decorated in soft creams, browns and oranges. This room had large tall windows with red and gold curtains. All the furniture appeared to be made from experience woods.

Sans glances down down at a blue cover pooling around his middle and still hiding his legs; the blue itself reminds him of his own magical colour, it also had hints of yellow running through it, which was his secondary colour. The sheets were black silk, that felt cool against his bare bones.

“*...wait..” Sans says aloud, he looks down at himself. He was completely naked. Before he could question this furtherm he heard a light clicking sound.

Double doors then open and a rabbit monster walks in with armful of clothes. She sat them at the bottom of the bed and left, closing the doors behind, never looking at Sans once. The whole time Sans had been tense, as if waiting to be attacked.

”*k. this is strange.” Sans said to himself as he studies the clothes, he spoke aloud to calm his pulsing soul. They looked very much like his old stuff he wore, but this seemed brand new.

Climbing out of bed he moves towards the pile and pokes it. A dark blue jacket with hoodie, navy jogging pants with two lines running down the outer sides, a off white turtleneck jumper and a pair of sock that were the same colour, with and pair of dark pink slippers; quickly he pulls them on. They was the most comfortable clothes he had ever had.

Gazing around the room, he chooses to observe outside, so he walks over it. Getting there he lift one knee on the windowsill and pushes himself up.

“*this was not designed for the little guy in mind,” Sans mumbles, he sat on his knees, staring out of the glass. There was a lot of trees in the distance, behind that he sees a tall wall. Closer to him was a neatly kept lawn with flowers patch beyond that.

Staring at the the patches for a moment he sees that there make up a maze. It was now clear just whom house or manor this belonged to. Sans notices more rabbit monsters tending to the garden.

”*well ain’t that amazing.” Sans says with a small smile at his lame pun.

”WHY THANK YOU BROTHER!” A voice came from behind, causing him to spin around on the windowsill and flatten himself against the glass, his eye flickers purple with fright.

Papyrus stood there, reaching out for him, looking alarmed at the display of panic, it pained him deeply that his brother had reacted this way because of him.

Then Papyrus’s eyes began to glow, and a wave of comfort gently washing over him. It took only a second for Sans to join in with glowing his eye blue.

The taller crept forwards his older brother, slowly bringing him into a hug.

”SANS! YOU ARE WITH ME NOW!” Papyrus told him firmly, “YOUR FREE AND NOTHING WILL EVER HARM YOU! I PROMISE YOU THIS!”

Sans hugs his brother back, it had been a bad couple of hundred years. Not only had humans picked fights with him, but also monsters that came later did also. These young monsters had only heard about him in their history classes and was surprised to see him there. But they was not friendly.

The second generation to be born was raised around human influence. Unfortunately this caused them to be raised the same, some good and some bad. Ties of the old had been split and soon monsters started going off with their kinds.

“BROTHER ARE YOU HUNGRY?” Papyrus asks pulling back, “I HAD MY CHEFS COOK US A MEAL! IT IS READY NOW! BUT BEFORE WE DO LET US MEET EVERYONE.

Sans laughs as he finds himself bringing carried once more, they left the room and marched down a long tall hallway, rabbit monsters were everywhere, working as maids. On seeing them, they hurried to walk in front of them disappearing at top speed.

Sans did not question this, it was clear that his brother had done well for himself and he always liked rabbit monsters. It would not surprise him if it turned out that Papyrus had bonded with one.

Before long they stood on a wide staircase, and down the stairs a huge fancy lobby was. Standing in this lobby and facing the stairs, facing them, was an unnumberable amount of rabbit monsters, all dressed in different uniforms that could have come up of an anime.

“*what... bro,” Sans says close to the side of him, his teeth brushing against his skull a little, tightly his arm he had around his brother’s neck to lean up slightly, “we have a lot of catching up to do.”

”OF COURSE BROTHER!” Papyrus said he seemed to shiver at the contact, “BUT BEFORE THAT!”he turns to face the gathered rabbits, “MY LOYAL SUBJECTS! I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE MY BROTHER! HIS WORD SHOULD BE HEARD AS IF MY OWN!”

”YES MY KING!” All the rabbit declare with one voice that echo through the possibility large lobby.

Sans blinks is surprise, ‘*just what happened these last 200years!’ He thinks as he see them all then bow, ‘*is this a joke? is papyrus trying to get me back for all the pranks i pull on him.”

”I ALSO WOULD LIKE TO ADD!” Papyrus shouts joyfully, “THAT I SHALL BE COURTING MY BROTHER SOON! AND SKELETON WILL RAISE AGAIN THROUGH US!”

”*what the hell?” Sans hisses near his brother’s skull, “bro. i love you and all-“

”MY BROTHER HAS JUST DECLARED HIS UNDYING LOVE FOR ME!” Papyrus all but scream, the excitement clear in his voice, “THIS IS GOING BETTER THEN I HOPED!”

Sans was pulled into a full hug from his brother. Then a set of teeth clunk against his.

’*should i tell him.’ Sans thinks as a light buzz of magic from Papyrus moves across his jaws, ‘that this is not how skeletons kiss....maybe later. for now i need answers.’

Papyrus leans back with a confused frown on his brow, “I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER...”

”*that’ ‘cause that not how skeletons kiss.” Sans bluntly says with an amuse grin at how lost his brother looked. The remembering that they had an audience he quickly went on, “why don’t i explain that to you. while you catch me up on everything i missed in the last 200 years.”

Papyrus nods his head firmly, as if this was a great serious matter. And it was. What broke it out of being serious like was when Papyrus points dramatically in a direction and shouts out, ”TO THE DINNING ROOM!”

Sans smiles and tries to relax on his shoulder, but the fact that his brother wanted to court him played on his mind, since he was already sort of in a relationship with Asgore. But Sans could not tell him that, not now he sees this was not a joke to him.

Sans and Asgore had broken up just before he left, making no promises with each other, just encase he found love on the other side. Sans thought had he would wait the hundred fifty years Asgore had left for him, that he would never be with anyone else. But Sans could never say no to Papyrus. Asgore knew this and would understand once he finds out.

Sans was lowered down into a wooden chair, in front of him was a small table, the size they had back in their home underground. Papyrus went round and sat opposite him.

”THERE IS A LOT TO SAY!” Papyrus starts, nervously staring at him, “WHERE DO I BEGIN?”

”*at the beginning bro.” Sans says lightly, giving him an encouraging smile. Papyrus nods, looking down at his lap, then back at him again, there was tears in his sockets.

”WELL AFTER YOU LEFT-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	44. Teacher’s Pet

Sans frowns at his desk, he could not understand it. Papyrus was such a good student not the smartest in his class but the best behaved, so why had he suddenly gone... bad? Well not that bad but starting a huge food fight landed him in hot water. As well as snapping at a few teachers.

Sans was a head science teacher, the head of the science department and overseer of both Chess club and Astronomy club, on top of that Papyrus’s homeroom teacher.

Sans raises his skull and stilled in shock when he meet with Papyrus’s dark sockets.

He waits until his soul stop trying to jump out of his ribs and keeps his eternal grin straight.

”*papyrus? why are you out of your seat?” Sans asks calmly, showing no sign of discomfort at the eighteen year old student leaning over his desk and merely staring at him, “you’re in detention right now. you can always take this time to do your homework.”

Suddenly Papyrus brighten, he smiles at his teacher with glee.

”MR SERIF! CAN YOU HELP WITH IT!” Papyrus asks, clapping his hands together and holding onto them tight.

Sans blinks. They was the only ones there and he might pass the time quicker.

”*k. sure. what ya got? i know you ain’t got any from me this week yet.” Sans questions as he stands and wonders round his desk to met up with the very tall young monster.

“MATHS! ENGLISH LIT.! RSE! FOOD TECH!” Papyrus answers, walking along side his favourite teacher to his work desk with a bounce, together they sat down and the student began searching through his bag for his assignments.

”*rse.” Sans snorts loudly, not brothering hiding his disgust, “well food tech. is a no go. maths and eng lit. we can get on with.”

Papyrus places his exercise books and text books on the side of him, then turn to his teacher.

”WHAT WRONG WITH RSE?” Papyrus asks in a offhanded way.

”*ah...” Sans said wondering if he should say this to a student or not, his years of being a teacher told him not to but he always had a special bond with this one, it was like being with kin.

Skeleton monsters had been one of the most common monsters on the planet before the Great War, which ended with monsters being forced into slavery. It was only in the last 159 years that monsters had been freed from this and slowly they was allowed to work, trade and buy freely. Becoming useful members of society.

Papyrus was the only other skeleton monster Sans had seen since he was in slavery. Perhaps that’s why he treated him kinder than all his other students. Even started to eat lunch together since Papyrus claims to have no friends, and he started making meals for Sans. Even making enough for him to take home after school.

Sans had been a hard hearted monster who rarely smiled before Papyrus joined his school threes years ago. But his bubbly personality won over him in an instead and after that no one could recognise him. Sans was now always smiling telling jokes and even small pranks, he became everyone’s friend.

Poor Papyrus even was held back a year because of his failing grades, when he should be heading to college he was restarting his final year of high school. Sans was secretly happy with him staying.

”*me and the rse teacher don’t get along.” Sans explains as he looks over what Papyrus had to do with his maths assignment, “guess you can say. we’re like enemies.”

”ENEMIES?” Papyrus say with gasp, he placing one hand his chest as if shocked.

”*don’t worry ya pretty little skull off though,” Sans tells himself with an amused grin, but Papyrus seemed blush at ‘pretty’ part, “nowadays we tend to keep out of each other’s way.”

“NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT!” Papyrus said frowning deeply now, “DID HE NOT TRY AND PUSH YOU DOWN THE STAIRCASE ONE YEAR?”

”*how do you know that?”Sans asks blinking in surprise at this knowledge, “that was six years ago. before you came here.”

”HE GOT TOLD OFF!” Papyrus went on, not paying any attention to what Sans said, “BUT NEVER PUNISHED! BUT I THOUGHT HE SAID SORRY! AND YOU TWO WERE COOL WITH EACH OTHER NOW!”

”*yeah... he was forced to make a public apology,” Sans says, still trying to get his head round how Papyrus knew this, “but he didn’t mean it. ya gonna meet humans like that when you grow up. thought i’d tell you. give you a heads up.

Papyrus hums, then leans closer to Sans as he starts explaining and braking down the work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Sans walks into the school’s main entrance, hurrying towards the teacher’s faculty. There he was meet with police officers, to which he quickly showed them his Teacher ID and they waved him through.

The school was closed. It was now a murder scene. One of teachers had been killed.

Sans took a seat and waits for other teachers to arrive. When all was present, the leading detective began to explain the situation. Each teacher was to be interviewed.

It was Mr Rogers the RSE teacher, who was dead. A pair of teens had found the body and run off bringing the police with them. Only to found the body gone and only blood remaining.

Sans inwardly moans. Everyone knows that they hated each other. So he knew he was going to be talk with the most. Thankfully he had a solid alibi for the night in question. He had been at Grillby’s and stayed there until closing time.

It ruled him out right away. But he bet they would still ask the same questions over and over.

 

 

 

  
”MR SERIF!” A welcoming voice calls from behind, turning the old skeleton watches as the young one came running up to greet him.

”*heh. heya papyrus.” Sans greets as the tall skeleton stops in front of him, “you alright there.”

”AM I ALRIGHT!?” Papyrus cries out, seemingly angry, no not seemingly, the younger skeleton was angry, “THEY HAVE BEEN HOLDING YOU THERE FOR HOURS! YOU WAS THE FIRST TO GO IN AND LAST TO COME OUT!”

”*....wait. how do you know this.” Sans questions with a light frown, “no students are allowed on school grounds at the moment and information to parents will be given tomorrow. and i doubt that includes how long one teacher was held in for.”

Papyrus stood there, looking very uncomfortable right now. He played with his red scarf that Sans never saw him without, opening his jaws every now and again as if wanting to say something.

”DO YOU WANT A RIDE HOME?” Papyrus at last gets out, completely ignoring all what Sans said.

”*sure papyrus.” Sans says carefully, he eyed up the youth with keen interest. Sans did not own a car or anything, since monster’s was half that of humans, and rent was much higher for monsters as well as food, so he never any money to buy one.

Papyrus guides him over to a red car and he opens the door for Sans to get in, then closes it behind him. Climbing into the driver’s seat, Papyrus clearly looked happy to have his ancient teacher sitting there with him.

Sans scent around, it had been cleaned well in the last twenty four hours.

Driving along Sans sees that they was already heading for his home, making him lean back in his seat, thinking deeply. How did Papyrus know where he lived without telling his address.

Papyrus pulls up in the drive way on his shared house and opens the car door himself. Papyrus came round looking a bit lost when he did that.

“*thanks papyrus. want to come in a drink or snack before you head back?” Sans asks him, and he nod quickly. It was Sans turn to guide him to the large five bedroom house. But he Papyrus seemed to relax, like he had been here before.

”*i have four housemates.” Sans told him as he play with the key in the lock, “all human. all don’t care for monsters. just to warn ya.”

Sans walks in, standing by the door waiting for Papyrus to go through before closing the it. Then together they went into the living room only to freeze st the sight in front of them.

It was a blood bath.

All four our housemates had been murdered. They had large holes going through them all over they bodies.

Sans knew those hole marks. He could make them himself with his own bone attacks, something he had not done for years and could not thanks to a special collar all monsters was forced to still wear.

Turning he stares up at Papyrus to see his expression, however the youth was staring right back at him with a loving look on his features. The scarf he pulls down slightly, revealing that he had no collar.

Not knowing what else to do, he ran. Went straight for his bedroom, which thankfully on the lower floor, the door was open.

Sans stops half way in. In the centre of the room was the RSE teacher.

”MUST BE HARD RUNNING IN THAT THING!” Papyrus said as he grabs Sans under his armpits from behind, “I HEAR THAT COLLAR MAKES YOU FEEL LIKE YOU ARE MOVING THROUGH WATER!”

Sans was twisted and throw at the same time, making him fell on his back upon his bed. The older skeleton stares in shock as the Papyrus began crawling over him, his sitting in his pelvis and his hands sank in his pillow either side of his skull.

“*papyrus. why did you do this?” Sans asks bluntly, he really had no fear of the other for some reason.

“I LOVED YOU BEFORE I MET YOU!” Papyrus told him bending over him, so they was facing skull to skull.

“*well that was random.” Sans said aloud, he keep his grin firmly in place letting no emotion show.

”I HAVE READ ABOUT YOU! WAS TOLD BEDTIME STORIES OF YOU WHEN I WAS A BABYBONES!” Papyrus went on, eye sockets never leaving his, “I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO MET YOU! YOU ARE A HERO TO ALL FREE MONSTERS!”

”*we are free now the bill was pass-“ Sans began dully but halts when he sees Papyrus frown.

”NO!” Papyrus shouts sitting up slightly, “WE ARE NOT FREE! YOU HAVE BEEN BRAINWASHED! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER HOW YOU FOUGHT A THOUSAND YEARS AGO IN THE GREAT WAR? OR HOW YOU BROKE THE CHAINS OF THE MANY MONSTERS AFTER?”

Sans did remember. Even when the monsters lost, he was the last one to keep fighting. Even when others begged him not to because of the backlash it was giving the enslaved ones.

Sans set up a secret base underground, safe from the human’s reach. He called the Midnight Society, it’s flag was dark blue with a black crescent moon and three yellow stars.

He went about freeing monsters and taking them to this underground kingdom.

But then he wondered if this was right, there was more enslaved than freed and they was suffering for his actions. So he give up. Became a slave. But not once did he mentioned the underground, even after he was beaten to an inch of his HP.

Sans gazes upwards. Papyrus seemed to be holding back tears.

”*i remember.” Sans told him with a small smile, “but i’m not that monster anymore. i’m old. i’ve lived my life.”

”NONSENSE!” Papyrus said trying to smile like him, “YOU ARE NOT THAT OLD! YOU ONLY FEEL IT BECAUSE THAT THING IS DRAINING YOU OF YOUR STRENGTH!”

With that said a bone appears in his hand, he strikes down at Sans who did not even blink, and the collar broke. Papyrus moves back and off of him, and reaching for the collar he picks it up and threw it a2ay from them, then just let Sans lay there.

Sans felt strange, like a giant weight had been weighted off of him. He could see and hear clearer then he could ever remember.

”PLEASE JOIN ME!” Papyrus asks lightly, almost scared of the answer. He then loosen his scarf more, showing him a tattoo of his flag for the Midnight Society, the black moon and yellow stars.

“*thats still going?” Sans mumbles out in shock, sitting up he brought a hand and gently touches his mark.

”THIS HAS BECOME THE SIGNET FOR THE ROYAL FAMILY IN THE UNDERGROUND!” Papyrus tells him as he leans back of his legs, then tilts his skull for Sans to get better access, “SKELETONS HAVE ALWAYS RULED! AND IT WAS TIME FOR ME TO CHOOSE A MATE THEN I HEARD THAT YOU WAS STILL ALIVE AND-“

”*whoa.whoa.whoa.whoa.” Sans said holding up his hands, “royal family? signet? mate?”

”I AM THE CURRENT RULER!” Papyrus declares holding his head up high with pride, “THE GREAT KING PAPYRUS! SINCE YOUR TIME WE HAVE MOVED ABOVE GROUND! IN THE MOUTH OF THE MOUNTAIN! THERE ARE MANY TUBES THAT LIFT US-“

”*you’re going off the beaten track again.” Sans said with a amused grin, “you came to get me. but why?”

”WHO BETTER THAN YOU!” Papyrus told him, clearly excited, “EVERYONE WHO LIVES THERE! AND THE ONES BORN THERE! OWE THEIR LIFE TO YOU!”

Sans nods. Lowering his hand, only to find Papyrus catches it and put it back on his neck keeping it there.

”I AM A DESCENDANT OF W.D. GASTER!” Papyrus explains, staring at him, “HE ONCE ASKED YOU TO BE HIS MATE! BUT YOU SAID NO! NOW I AM SAYING YOU THE SAME THING! WILL YOU BE MY MATE? AND LEAD THE MONSTERS TO TRUE FREEDOM?”

Sans eye sockets widen.

”*ya gonna start another war?” Sans asks in horror, he was draw closer by Papyrus.

”IT NEVER FINISHED! BUT THIS TIME YOU SHALL NOT BE ON THE BATTLEFIELD!” Papyrus told him, “YOU WILL BE MY QUEEN! AND AS QUEEN! YOUR DUTIES WILL BE RAISING OUR OFFSPRING!”

Sans wanted to laugh but the seriousness on Papyrus’s face stopped him. Sans stops to think about this. He really did love Papyrus, something he would never admit before this, since they were teacher and student. He had been hoping for him to finish his schooling before mentioning anything. But now, what reason was holding him back.

His thoughts turned to the underground he left behind, he worked his tailbone off the ones he saved, keeping watered and fed. In time others had come along and took over from him allowing him to do after things.

Sans wondered just how much it changed, it had been just over five hundred years since he let himself be caught.

“*k. let’s go mate.” Sans says to his new mate, glowing his eye dimly to show him this.

Papyrus glowed back, making the whole room shine.

“YOU SHALL NOT REGRET THIS MR SERIF!” Papyrus cries out joyfully, bringing him into a hug, “I WILL FO MY BEST TO MAKE YOU THE HAPPIEST SKELETON IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!”

”*naw. no need to do that. i already am with you as my mate.” Sans told him, “also. call me sans.”

“SANS!” Papyrus cries out, very happy at him matter.

Sans turns his head and glances down on the floor finding a mate had always been a dream of his, since his enslavement. This would have been perfect, if not for the dead body laying there, glassy soulless eyes staring at nothingness.

 

 

 


	45. Pocket Monsters???

Frisk hikes tiredly down the dirt road, staring at the sky, the sun was setting; according to their map it could be hours before they reached the next town, they wonder if they made the right choice.

Coming to a halt, they glance around at the area. The dirt road was surrounded by thick trees and dense foliage, so there was no place to pitch a tent.

Sighing they continue to walk.

They walked and walked. For a while only the sound of their boots sounded, but listening more closely to where they was, they could hear the soft wind blowing lightly at the tree tops, birds settling for the night ‘caw’ ed somewhere from above.

Then suddenly there was a rustling came, at first it was in the distance, but soon it was clear it was getting louder. Whatever it was, was coming towards them at a fast pace. Another noise was then heard, a high screeching.

The screeching was scary, it made them shiver in fear.

Thinking it was a wild monster, Frisk reaches for their belt, where large balls were clicked on. Pushing off the perfect monster for this dark place, they wait for it to show itself.

And show itself it did.

A large monster burst from high in the trees and onto the dirt road. The horrible screeching was worse close up.

“NYEH!” A strange noise cries out over the screeching.

Eyes widen slightly as they stared at a tall skeleton monster landing in a little way in front of them, dressed in human clothes. Which meant this was not a wild one; eyes zoomed in on the source of the screech. On the monster’s back and holding on for dear life around it’s neck, was a child about their age.

The smiling skeleton reaches round and forcefully pull them from their neck, setting them down it front of them.

The skeleton monster had a orange v-neck jumper which was cut off at the base of its rib cage, a long red scarf that seemed to flow with no wind, black jeans that was tore about the knees, partly showing off its kneecaps, deep red boots covered the jeans and red gloves.

The child had brown hair, a bit lighter than their own, cut similar but without the fringe; their clothes was similar too. Their had green and yellow striped jumper, while they had blue and purple. Stripes was a must for all children trainers.

This system was mainly set up so adults knew they was too young to battle with them. While traveling from gym to gym, it was during tournaments can adults fight with young trainers.

Frisk notices the other had caught their breathe and was glaring at them.

“I am Chara!” Chara greet rudely, they there held up their hand and threw a disk inside the air. The disk slit into four and hovers around them, with the main floating between and above them; these disk lit up the dirt roar and parts of the forest, with bright lights. “And I’m Challenging you!”

“Okay,” Frisk agrees with a small, they take out their battle pad and a long thin pole shots out and embeds itself firmly into the ground, it then tilts the screen to a presetting they done.

Chara did the same.

Frisk studies they challenge on the screen. Including the one outside the ball, they had four monsters. Which made them even.

“Go on then!” Chara snaps at the skeleton monster, who had been smiling the whole time, “FIGHT!”

The skeleton monster walks in front of the child, looking will it wanted to be anywhere else then there. But still it smiles

Frisk looks down at the screen, clicking on Chara’s skeleton information.

| Monster: Skeleton  
Name: Papyrus  
Gender: Male ...  
HP: 680  
AT: 20  
DF: 20

Check: Likes to say ‘Nyeh heh heh!’  
Untrained  
Wants to go home, but doesn’t know where home is.  
Misses someone, who he can’t remember.

Owner: Chara |

Frisk frowns a little. Spending an untrained monster out to battle an unknown trainer was a bad move. Changing their mind, they reach for their belt, where tennis ball sized oddball hung and clicked back the one they took off earlier, then unhooked another.

”Okay, let’s begin,” Frisk calls out, raising a ball in the air for Chara to see, it was a Master Ball. The other youth stared in shock, wondering what powering monster could be inside if it needed to be held in that.

Frisk threw the ball, it went spinning, then stops midair and opening. In a dazzling blue and yellow light display, a small skeleton monster appeared.

This is new skeleton wore a white turtleneck jumper, covered a blue unzipped hoodie, loose black shirts with a white stripe running on the outer sides, pink fluffy slippers and white socks.

It was also sleeping on its feet.

”1 HP! 1 AT! 1 DF!” Chara shouts out in shock and horror, looking down at their screen, they then stare at Frisk as if they are mad, “AND untrained!? How can it be untrained when it’s in a MASTER BALL?”

Frisk smiles and shrugs their shoulders.

“Well if you really want your monster to die...” Chara said uncaringly, he points to the small skeleton, “Papyrus! tackle it to death!”

Frisk stares in horror as the tall skeleton did as he was told and darts at high speed towards their’s.

“Sans! Wake up!” Frisk cries out, feeling helpless. They did not think the skeleton would actually listen, since Sans never did, even when they truly needed him.

It was to late. The larger one tackles the smaller to the ground, dirt and dust went sailing in the air as they rolled together for a time. When the dirty dust clears, Papyrus was found hugging the life out of Sans.

It seemed that when they went down, Papyrus used his arms and legs to protect Sans from their crazy roll. The larger was laying flat out on the smaller, as he relaxed when he stopped. Both was safe. But they was now completely covered in dirt.

Frisk sighs. Then smiles as he watches Papyrus rub his cheekbone against the still sleeping Sans’s.

“I surrender.” Frisk told Chara through their battle pad softly, the pads had linked up, so even at this distance they knew they heard them.

”What!?” Chara cries out in shock, he stampshis foot, “we only just started! Papyrus! Attack!”

Papyrus let out a smal ‘nyeh’ ing noise and continues to snuggle on Sans.

This only made Frisk giggle, they had never seen Sans just close another monster, awake or asleep, he seemed to never want to be anywhere near anyone. Then they frown, what if Sans was sick?

Frisk held up Sans’s Master Ball.

”Sans! Return to your power confines!” Frisk shouts out for everyone to hear, a bea, of blue light came from a small circle on the ball and wrapped around Sans.

Papyrus jumps off from the light, and makes a distressed noise; the tall skeleton looked as if he would cry.

However the light broke away from the sleeping form on the group, revealing that the recall had failed. A light snore continues to come from him.

“Huh?” Frisk said dumbly, just stand there holding the ball out. Sans had never failed to go back before.

Chara at last ends the battle, then brings back their light disks; they all found themselves in darkness. The only light was their battle pads.

“Whoa!” Chara exclaims surprise, “got dark quick!”

”There’s a mountain towards the sunset,” Frisk said as they click back Sans’s ball to their belt, “must have made it darker sooner.”

”we’ll duh.” Chara snaps out, “ugh! The town is ages away!”

Frisk quickly takes off their backpack, dropping it and kneeing down they bury a hand into one of the side pockets, they pull out a torch and switch it on. The first thing they did was aim it to their monster.

The two skeletons were in the same spot.

“Chara?” Frisk asks, bringing his backpack back onto his shoulders, the othe child at put away their battle pad.

”I’m here.” Chara said, causing Frisk to jump to their feet in surprise at how close they came, “so your skeleton won’t go back too?”

”Seems that way,” Frisk confirms in a worried tone, they hurries to where Sans was and aims the light over his face, “wake up Sans!”

”Come Papyrus!” Chara says with a sigh, starting to walk but stops when they sees that their monster was not follow, “Come. On. Papyrus.”

The skeleton in question look at them through the darkness, then back to the sleeping one. Reaching down he gathers Dans into his arms and held him close to his ribs, only then did he start to move.

Frisk quickly joined Chara’s side, since they was going the same way, he might as well let the strange skeleton take their’s, heaven knows they would never be able to left him.

The pair walked together for some time, with Papyrus taking the rear. Frisk held their torch light steady on the dirt road. At last someone spoke.

”Why on earth do you have such a weak monster in Master Ball!?” Chara asks with the limited light they could see the, frowning deeply.

“I got him from a win.” Frisk explains with a tight smile; in some tournaments the loser had to give their strongest monster over to the winner. They remembered when the person had handed over the Master Ball in utter shock, then the disappointment when the monster within was so weak.

”..a win?” Chara said in complete disbelief, “really? Just how weak- never mind, I don’t want to know. I think you got done.”

Frisk nods yet says nothing, because they think so too.

”How many masters has it had?” Chara went on after a few minutes of silence, “bet each one tried to fog if off as soon as they saw what it was.”

”...over a hundred...” Frisk said with a sigh; each monster had a data record in their Ball that starts as soon as they are caught.

“Over 100 Masters!” Chara shouts in surprise, “what the hell...?”

”I feel sorry for him,” Frisk tells sadly, “so I’ve trying to train him whenever I can, normally on untrained monster since they don’t listen.”

”That’s why you switched the balls and sent it out.” Chara says through gritted teeth, then smiles, “bet you got really scared when my skeleton came charging at it.”

”I did.” Frisk admitted without shame, then sighs again while glancing over their shoulder, “I think there’s something wrong with him....”

”How can you tell? It’s been asleep just whole time!” Chara asks with annoyance, they glares at their own skeleton, “I caught mine in a imp’s dungeon. How he got there I don’t know but it was being bully by the little imps. Always kind of funny really, big giant skeleton compared to those imps being pushed around.”

”...poor thing,” Frisk says not unkindly, but smiles at the story, he could tell Chara found it amusing, “when I first let Sans out, he didn’t go back in for a week and slept the whole time so I had to stay in that city until he woke up. When he did finally woke up I told him I was his new master, and he went to sleep again. Thankfully I got him into his ball.”

”How useless!” Chara laughs out, only for a bone to bonk them on the back of their heads. Slowly they turn with a murderously gilt in their reddest brown eyes, then asks Papyrus who threw it, “you want to die clown?”

Papyrus huffs and holds Sans closer to him, when Chara took a step forward he took one back. Chara was about to shout at him but stops as they whole body froze. They began to shake as something began crawling down his spine. Then they noticed the eyes.

Sans’s eye sockets were open and staring right into their’s, they could see only blackest in their depths, putting the shadows of the night to shame.

Chara could not pull their eyes away from the bone chilling nightmare they fell into. It was only Frisk started to shake them.

”what’s wrong?” Frisk asks Chara, standing front of them, hiding them from the true monster’s gaze.

Chara looks to Frisk then to Sans. The small was curled safely in Papyrus hold with his eye sockets firmly shut. The only evidence of what happened was a cold sweat his body had broken out in.

”Wow. You feel like ice,” Frisk said moving away, “maybe you’re sick too! Don’t worry, I’m here! And look! I can see the lights to the town!”

Chara turns around, forgetting whatever made them angry in the first place. Frisk was right, the town’s light shone ahead of them. Frisk then took them by the hand and started to lead them down the dirt road, happy to have made a new friend but still worried for his monster.

 

 


	46. Who Knows?

Frisk held up a garden gnome, it had bright ruby cheeks  with a beaming smile, it wore a red jacket had that a dark brown belt around the middle. It’s pants were the same colour as the belt, they was tucked into the wellie boots. The pose had it having one hand of its hip, while the other was waving.

Frisk pulls a face, not liking the looks of the jolly thing. Turning to Sans, who was standing over a waterfall garden fountain, asks him a question. 

”*huh?” Sans says blinks, “why do people have garden gnomes?” 

The skeleton glances at the array of different gnomes for sale st the large garden centre and grins at the child.

”*that goes back to the old ages,” Sans explains, or though he a 101 gnomes jokes at the wing he chose to tell Frisk instead with being punny, “when the monsters never inacted with other monster and kept away from human like the plague.”

Frisk tilts their head, another question brewing.

”*ya see,” Sans went on, staring ahead of himself and smiling at something unseen, “the gnomes monsters were highly territorial. and one most likely to attack humans on sight. the kind of monster that humans dared their children about. anyway.

   the towns without walls soon learned that if they made things that looked gnome like. then the real thing won’t bother coming near. because they respected others homes. or didn’t want a fight. soon this trend got out and towns and villages starting getting skilled artist in the make these things.”

Frisk stares at Sans for a moment and asked him something else.

”...” Sans began to sweat, “what do ya mean. it sounds like i was there? nonsense. i ain’t that old.”

The pair stood there for a moment, then Sans took the stone gnome from Frisk’s hands and put it back.

”*i’ve never liked gnomes.” Sans told them, then gave them a wink, “nobody needs to ‘ _gnomes_ ’ about this. com’on i think i ‘ear ya mum calling.”

 

 

 

 


	47. My Reality #1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness goes into a new VR pod to play an unreleased MMO RPG fantasy
> 
> Character: Comic Sans... but just call him Sans.  
> He is a skeleton monster hiding as a human in his group. Good times. 
> 
> There’s also a new feature that makes the game much more interesting for the gamers.   
> All was going well...until  
> ...  
>  his real body dies while in the pod, his mind and soul gets trapped within the game  
> Now he is no longer classed as a player but a skeleton NPC!
> 
> Hopefully Sans won’t lose his grip on reality...

An overweight male teen with bugged eyed glasses and tied back greasy black hair, wrote notes as the tour guide talksendlessly about the different senses this virtual reality pod would ensure for beta players.

The glasses slip down, crystal sky blue peered from behind the thick lenses; he pushes them back up, then returns to his notes.

“Technology can make a person’s conscience actually go into the game,” The teen mumbles under his breathe, while his left hand moves across the pages, “but still can’t find a better design to keep cheap glasses on the nose.”

”Mr er...Ness was it?” The tour guide asks suddenly, causing his head to jerk towards her.

”...yeah I’m Ness.” Ness confirms with a nod, he frown at the woman, who was smiling at him in a strange way.

”Mr Ness was the winner of the CVR’s contest,” The woman explains to those around him, “and is also selected to be part of our first pubic trial. Four others from out team, will be be joining you.”

Ness blinks. Shock of all eyes on him, sent a odd feeling through his body like a heat wave. While he loved playing games and being the best he could to stand out, in real life, he hated being centre of attention.

The woman gestures him to come over. Slipping his backpack off his shoulder, he quickly dumps his pen and notepad inside and came to stand by her. Sweat formed on his brow and he could feel it dripping off his chin.

He could see the look of disgust on the other guest’s faces, and felt his heart hammering madly in his chest.

”Now a pod in a bit different from your normal VR Helmet,” The woman goes on to say, but she was looking at the group, “this puts you right in there with no filters; meaning your brain may be not any to tell the difference.”

A man appears on Ness’s right, tapping on the arm and gestures him to follow without a word.

Ness takes one last look at his tour group, then hurries along; he follows the man up the metal stairs and stood outside a white ‘pod’. It was shaped like an fighter plane’s cockpit, it’s door even opened the same way.

Suddenly a curtain zooms around him, and the man hands him a white bundle of clothes. Then the man left. They wanted him to change his clothes.

’can’t you just use words,’ Ness thinks as he drops his backpack on a chair had was to one side of him. Turning to study the curtains, Ness saw how sealed their were, but he bet there was cameras somewhere.

Quickly, he undress in record time and put on the the bundle, that turned out to be overalls. It felt tight on his chubby body, making him wish he was elsewhere, since he knew he how that to stand in front of the group.

”why did I agree to this?” Ness asks himself, glancing to where he came from unsure, “mm... I’m done.”

The curtains zoom open again, and he found himself staring at his group. And they stared back, all with judging eyes as they looked up and down. Some even left up their hands to cover their mouths, whispering to their companies.

Ness knew he was fat, his pop belly stuck out like a sore thumb; the outfit highlighted this fact. And there was nothing he could do about it, no matter how much he tried. Diets, exercise and other plans he did for years. It was just impossible for him.

A man came at his side and held out a hand. Ness stares at it dumbly for a moment, before he realized that he was given him a hand to get a leg over pod. It was not that big of a step, he was sure it could do it.

Nevertheless, still Ness took the offending hand and used it to take a large step over, into the pod. He lay back at a 30 degree angle.

The same man hovers over him, he had a grim expression on his face, making Ness nervous. That feeling in his chest returns with vengeance, smashing on his lungs and rib cage. The man straps wires onto the white overalls, carefully places a helmet on his head, then vanishes.

”With that we are really to begin!” The tour guide’s voice calls over his panicked mind, and the door to the pod closes.

Ness lays there for a moment, he was told as soon as he arrived what would happen today. And as much as this was a once in a lifetime event, he had wanted to say no.

Ness blinks as his consciences starts to fade to black. Which was a lot different from what his helmet at home.

Ness blinks as his consciences starts to awaken to white. Everything was pure white, so white it hurt his eyes a little.  
  
Remembering being told that the menu should be the same as the old format, he lifts his and brings it down in a lazy karate chop sort of way. An green option bar flashes to life, asking him to design his character.

“Welcome to Ymrwymwch MMO RPG! Where your mind, body, heart and soul can experience a whole new you!” A voice came from no where.

“If I remember correctly,” Ness said aloud as he thought, “in this game we can be anything we want, including monsters.”

Ness lets his hand down, and a reflection of him appears. He frowns at the image. And did not like what he saw, to make matters worse, his digital self was naked with no filter. 

With skill practiced hands he began remoulding himself to the form he wanted to see.

He really didn’t know how much time he spent; However when he was done, a handsome young teen stood in front of him, the soulless eyes was a bit disturbing but that did not matter for now.

“See this is the real me!” Ness said with a small smile, “this is what I am on the inside!”

Ness was about to select. But remembers the monster choice. The game was unique in that way, since every VR RPG out there at this time, had only the common choices of human, elf, dwarfs etc... as well as living and working in their cities. This game was going to let one be any race they designed, along with a working city lives.

”....lets see what I’m really like on the inside, should I?” Ness says with a mad grin, he press the monster choices and lots of different monsters based off of the human character he made, appeared all around him. As he slide his hand along, the character would be pushed away and another took its place.

Soon he found what he was looking for.

A skeleton monster.

It was a skeleton but at the same time not the ones he was familiar with.

It had a large skull, wide eye sockets and a grin had appeared to be frozen in place; its bones was wide too, the pelvis and rib cage in line with each other. It inches shorter then him, since he was 4’5 and the skeleton looked to about 4’.

Ness stares at it for a moment, then pulls up details on its race and how they lived. Skeleton were the most commonest monster in any RPG and normally one of the first to be killed when you was a mid-beginner.

After reading through the information about this race, he nods to himself, very impressed on how much work they put into this.

Ness chooses the skeleton, then moved on to naming his character; with the information he was given, he knew that skeletons were named after fonts, for some strange reason. So he had to fit in, he had a advance copy of the game, meaning he would around a lot of skeleton NPCs before he went off of any quests.

”Comic Sans.” Ness said as he typed it in, he did not much knowledge of font and would not name any if someone pointed out and asked, but he knew comic sans. It was one he used when he was eight years old for a school assignment because he thought it looked more interesting then his normal lettering.

”I think I’m ready,” Ness says, checking everything once, twice, three times. For now he could not add any attacks or weapons, it just was not an option. “Okay.”

He pushes a button and he was suddenly lifted up and throw towards a giant door which was opening the closer he got, as he gasps and chocks back a scream, he notices his monster avatar in the air with, also getting nearer to him. Then they fused together. And went through the door.

 

 

  
It it was a warm summer’s day, the sun above beamed down on the inhabitants below, in the clear blue skies; tall rich green grass surrounded a stone magic stone circle, it had large aches with glowing purple marking. Humming with power.

Comic Sans could feel the warmth of the hot sun. Could hear the buzzing of insects and the birds singing in unseen places. The scent of flowers and other foliage filled the clean air around him.

Sans as he was going to call himself, stood wearing beginner’s clothing. A brown loose pair of breeches, a long sleeved white v-necked shirt which had string zigzagged across. And a pair of leather sandals.

This VR pod was definitely different from the helmets, everything wa just like real life; glancing at his skeleton hands, he grins boldly. It was such a unique feature, he wondered how many would be a monster when it comes out?

“Hey!” A male voice greets, and turning he sees three man and one woman coming towards him; a tall muscled man with dark blue hair and bright green eyes spoke, “Welcome to Beginner’s Town, you must be Ness!”

“Yes,” Sans confirm with a nod, more confident in game, “but my name is Comic Sans here. Please just call me Sans.”

“Sure! I’m Nikomachos! And I’m going to be showing you and the others, around today,” Nikomachos says with a smile, out of the four he was the only one not wearing beginner’s clothes, having tight black pants and a white blouse, black boots and lastly a long double edge sword strapped to his hip.

He turns and gestures to the other three, “the pink haired witch is Feidlimid.” Sans stares at the beautiful young woman, “the skinny elf guy is Mercury.” he was the tallest there, with pale blue eyes and long blonde hair, “the fairy is Willowspice,”

Sans’s eye widen at the last name, Willowspice was a famous online VR gamer, who won many big events. He looks in awe at the fairy, which was smaller than him, coming just up his chest, his skin was a golden hue, hair was a soft brown, eyes an reddest brown. See through yellow was coming out of their back, which had a glitter shining over them.

’thought Willowspice was a girl..’ Sans thinks with a smile, “hi everyone!” Which was followed a round Of greetings from the others.

The three began talking among themselves while Nikomachos came to stand next to him, seeming waiting to speck with him.

”We are just waiting for one more,” Nikomachos told him, at Sans’s surprise look, he laughs, “thought you were long? No. This one beats your time! But it’s nice to see someone using the monster character. You do know that that’s going to hard in the long run? Going monster in this game’s hard mode.”

”Yeah, I read all about the world’s law.” Sans informs grinning, “I’m looking forward to seeing life from the monsters’s point of view.”

”Okay,” Nikomachos says grinning, he then selects his menu and brings out an small dark green orb with a copper chain, “I know you want to play as a monster, but humans and monsters just don’t get on. So take this.”

Sans was handed the strange orb, he stares down at it, then looks at the a mirror appears in front of him, showing him as a skeleton. Then an option opens, showing him as a human.

“Just put it on,” Nikomachos instructs, “the orb will do the rest. At the moment the best thing to do is hide you.”

Sans sighs and does as he was told, he spent all that time thinking about being a monster only for him to be a human again. A human man took the skeleton’s place in the mirror. Thankfully it was the same one he designed.

“There’s a place we can sit and wait for the last one,” Nikomachos says to him, starting walk to the others, “everyone started at the same time, it’s been five hours since you was placed in the pod.”

”Wait, five hours!?” Sans says with a frown, “was I really that long?” Another thought entered his mind, “they never told me how long we can stay in the pods for.”

Nikomachos grins creepily some more, “all will be revealed when our final guest arrives.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	48. Prompt #5 Meal Time

Meals times was a simple affair, he came, joked, ate, chat and leave.

Sans hated meal times. Because he came for no one, joked with the air, ate anything he could grab, chat with the wall. Then leave the cold kitchen.

He was alone.

Sans blinks at the dinning table, it was a table made for four.

There was a sandwich in front of him, it was a cheese and onions filling.

Today he he did not bother with joking or talking, at last seeing no point. He had to face the truth; Sans was the last of his kind.

Placing his elbows on the table, he drops his skull in his hands, peering through the gaps of his fingers he stares st the bread.

“*i’m a scientist.” Sans spoke to himself softly, “surely there’s something i can do”

Sans raises his head, staring into nothing as his highly intelligent mind began to work.

”*maybe...” Sans says, then stands up quickly knocking his chair over as he did, then he turns leaving the uneaten sandwich behind.

 

 

 

  
Meal time was not a simple affair; they came, they played with their food, babbled endlessly too each other and him, then fought as he tries to clean them up.

Sans huff in mock annoyance, trying to frown at the two twin toddles skeletons making a mess of the table.

The older skeleton rubs his hands, both now had holes in them.

Feeling drain with with taking care of the twins Wingdings and Papyrus, Sans flops into a chair and merely watched his ‘sons’ chat among themselves.

It took many to reach this point, he had been using pieces of his hands for years but all clones had dusted. The clones he had used his own soul too, like the bones of his hands, he had been them into a special DT formula that kept it from dusting.

It had been the last piece of his bone, and the final bit of his soul. A young soul formed and half way through slit into two. The pair stayed in the tank as babes, for ten years before Sans deemed them strong enough to come out.

However, the end result of his chipping away at his soul, had greatly weakened him, leaving him with only 1HP.

But it was worth it.

Wingdings and Papyrus was the image of his father and younger brother, who had died during the war in the front lines. This pain him to look at them at times. Remembering that he was too young to go with them, he was pulled away by his aunt and uncle. The night’s sky was the last thing he saw when he was taken deep underg-

”DADDY!” Wingdings cries out holding tiny towards him. Both him and Papyrus was staring at him with a strange expression on their features.

”*heh,” Sans laughs getting up and rounded the table, he hugs Wingdings, “not daddy. i’m your brother. sans.”

“LADY AT SHOP TOLD US DADDY?” Papyrus explains frowns, “WHAT BROTHER?”

”*don’t worry bros,” Sans said grinning, he wraps his arms round both, “i’ll be here to teach ya everything need to knew. though. ya both have been picking up things really quick. ya speech patterns are forming surprisingly fast.”

The two hug him back, staring up with empty eye sockets. Another reminder that these were no normal skeletons, since all skeletons should be able to summon eye lights, but they always fail to do so. Hopefully no one remembers this fact.

“*we all got a long way ahead of us,” Sans tells him holding them close, “and i’ll always be here whenever you need me. my dearest bros.”

Sans was no longer alone.

 


	49. Grillby’s Tab

Flames flickers and crackles, dark smoke fill the air; Grillby stood tall with his arms crossed, staring in controlled angry at the the humans.

The pair of males were claiming his food was expired, and started a fight with one of his waiters.

Since coming aboveground, there had been many humans who did not take kindly to the news of monsters being real. Of magic being real.

The waiter looked ashamed, them being the first human Grillby had hired, they too gotten a lot of backlash from their own kind. This time they picked the fight when the two men had spoken loudly about the spoiled food and how they were going to complain about it on their liveblog.

The bigger of the two men turns away from the waiter, heading for Grillby. The man went right up to the fire monster’s face, pushing his chest against hot crossed arms.

This was when the staring match began. Monster and human just stood, the glaring man kept glaring and twitsting his head, daring him to do something.

The stared at each for a long time.

  
"*maybe you two should just kiss to break the tension.” A voice comes from below. The fire elemental snickers at this, but the man backs away red faced. “i’m starting to feel a little hot under the collar at this display true love. really warms my heart seeing ya find someone. but ya know. grillz ya should know better than doing this streamy stuff in public. didn’t know ya liked humans.”

”We are NOT doing-“ the man cuts off when he sees the creepy skeleton, grinning up at him, empty black eye sockets seemed to get darker yet darker the longer he looked. The area around them taken a turn, it was cold, like someone had dropped him in a room full of ice; he knew the chill was coming from the new monster. Then he backs up slowly in fear. Seeing this walking, talking, living skeleton was the stuff of nightmares, “we’re leaving.”

The man turn around and headed quickly for the exit, with the other man hurrying close at his heels.

“*whoa. where’s the fire? .. .” Sans asks to his friend, the air became room temperature with the pair standing side by side, “heh. well. that happened.”

Grillby huff out smoke from the top of his head, turning to his waiter he gestures for them to go the back move, before facing Sans once more.

“heh. no need to thank me.” Sans says with a wink, “i’ll just put it on your tab.”

The fire monster shakes his head, but as he makes his way to the back stuff room, his shoulders was shaking with silent laugher.

 

 


	50. What The Hell?

Sans the skeleton wanders through the dungeon, giving a lazy wave to any monster he passed by; he carries with him the day’s newspaper and a bag filled with food.

It was going to another uneventful day in Invaders Of The Dungeons: which was a VR RPG with AI humans and monsters. Only few in game AI knew their world was actually a game for the amusement of IRL humans.

Sans was one said AI monster installed with this knowledge, even though he was a low-level mini-boss monster that rarely sees players.

This is was because his dungeon had nothing to offer. It had no resources to grind, and while it had so many low-level monsters that would be perfect of newbies to fight with, the was placed far out of the way; and would have to go through slightly high level monsters to get there. It was also not part of any main or side quests for them to come in this direction.

Any higher level players that did come, only made it pass the first couple of floors, not because it was hard but it was too easy: The traps and puzzles set up were laughable, the monsters here was a one hit kill for them.

Just not worth it.

Sans walks into his boss room, it was a dark catacombs. A long room with burial tombs all on the walls, the fight took place between these, where one honoured tomb in the centre of the room was, lit by fire torches.

The honoured tomb stuck in the centre was meant to belong to him; his story...

... well...he had been a tragic cursed king who would never rest until he found his lover whom died as a hero on the battle field. He was doomed to mourn forever as a skeleton monster.

Of course until the players came, Sans has the whole room bright with a light crystal that hung from the ceiling. He actually lived on the other side of the right tombs, where a double story house was build; there was a hidden room embedded into the wall disguised as a stone tablet with ancient looking writings on it.

Another thing. There was no final boss monster for this dungeon. This news got round with the players one year and a lot came, not to fight, but to see the empty unfinished boss room.

It was a huge oversight for this kind of game, since it was a high ranking, popular VR RPG known for its self sustaining ecosystem and intellect AIs along with challenging game play, to the second life option in the medieval like magic fantasy.

Some people really did make it like their second life, marrying even the AI NPC and starting families with them in a city or town, choosing not to travel the game at all. They normally would become traders or farmers to support this life style.

Sans flops down on a step that lead to his tomb. Opening the bag, he began to bring out the contents. Which was sandwiches, apples and a bottle of water.

He slowly eats his lunch, seeing no point to rush. He had done his rounds of the dungeon, so there was nothing else to do for the day. Apart from go home read one of his many books or nap his time away.

Placing his bottle on the step next to the bag, he starts opening the newspaper and began to glance through. It told of the happenings of surrounding cities, towns and villages. Since it was a human newspaper; there was one thing different.

AIs who knew the truth, could see an extra few pages that was in the centre. Sans found this and studies it.

”*new updates? again?” Sans mumbles to himself, taking a large bite of his sandwich; his mouth never opened, all he did was held it near his teeth and a bite mark appears on the half eaten food, “humm? a new kingdom? how exciting.”

By his tone the skeleton sounded more bored than anything else.

”*ai npc now can complete quests as well...” Sans reads aloud, frowning deeply at this, “k..why? that don’t make no sense...”

The skeleton continues to read, it seemed the world thought it strange that only certain kind of people (the player) became heroes. The knights and heroes of the ten different kingdoms was questioning why quests were sent to these ones.

Sans grins. It was kind of true. These people of have special abilities and skill, some even coming from no where or far away, taking up business that did not concern them.

“*when does this update happen?” Sans asks no one, he quickly checks the date and blinks the update had already taken place a few months ago, “this dumb backwater dungeon. always the last to know everything.”

Standing Sans stretches his arms above his skull, making unnecessary noise as he did. He let them swing down once he was done, then began walking towards the exit of his boss room.

On leaving he notices two common skeleton monsters curled in the stone walls, as if wanting it to swallow them whole; the pair was shaking hard, causing them to rattle loudly. Both wore iron armour but one had light green lines running through and the other had dark green lines.

”*ya ain’t doing such a great job at hiding.” Sans informs them, making one jump. They turn to stare at him for a moment, within the sockets, their eyes glowing a bright purple in fear.

“King!” They both cry out together, moving toward him. As they stood in front of him, the two towered over Sans, still rattling and glowing purple.

”*what’s wrong?” Sans ask frowning, he watches as the pair glance at each other then back st him.

”Heroes... we think?” The dark green lined one said unsure, “it’s different...”

”*k. in what way different?” Sans asks with an encouraging smile, ‘the new update? so an npc then?’

”The heroes are monsters!” The light green lined skeleton blunts out, looking ready to cry at any moment, “they went through every trap and puzzle faster than anyone!”

Sans raises a brow bone at the ‘monsters’ part, he then brings a hand up and opens the menu. His sockets widen in surprise when he saw the map.

”*they’re here!” Sans says dully, trying to get his head around this. “right in the next room! how?”

Confusion blinded his thoughts, he had literally just walked through the dungeon to get back to his home, the boss room, during his walk there was no heroes running about. He would have heard something.

“They are quick!” The dark green one tells him, his rattling had calmed a little, “they entered not long after you.”

”*anyone died?” Sans asks showing no signs of any emotion, “they’re monsters ... too.”

”No one has died,” The light green one explains, “but they battled hard and stopped when everyone reached 1HP. Then move on to the next.”

Sans mouths his mouth to say something, but the double doors that lead to this lobby before his boss room, opens suddenly. The doors slam against the stone walls, causing a noise bam which many echoes follow after.

Sans stares at the group of monsters. Two large powerful looking white goat monsters, a harden blue fish monster that had a weak yellow lizard holding onto their hand, a tall skeleton monster and a strange pink and black, metal humanoid monster.

The two skeletons quickly shield Sans, they was his knights after all, even if they was as weak as him.

“King, return to your chambers.” The light green skeleton growls, holding up a rusty double edged sword. Without question, Sans turns and heads towards his tomb. He watches the group as he went.

“PLEASE WAIT SKELETONS!” The skeleton monster of the hero group says loudly, holding both hands in the air as if to surrender as he walks forward, “WE MEAN NO HARM! WE ARE ON A QUEST TO SEARCH FOR SOMEONE!”

Sans goes into his boss room, quietly he closes the door. For some strange reason, his memory files had began trying to repair itself. But he had no time for them and presses the ‘later’ option.

Standing in front of his tomb, he waits for the heroes.

His map was up and he was watching the tiny dots on screen moving.

Sans’s memory file flickers on his menu again, making him frown. It was asking for repairs once more.

He did not have time to think, the doors opened and glancing over his shoulder, he sees it was the skeleton hero hurrying in alone. It was then he notices something that makes he cuss under his breathe; phe was not ready, he forgot that he still was wearing his ‘glad rags’ which basically was his clothes he liked to bum around in.

The skeleton hero footsteps stop a small distance behind him.

Slowly turning he greets the tall skeleton with blank sockets and a scary grin. Of course bring a skeleton himself, he knew the hero would not be afraid.

But Sans did get a reaction. The skeleton hero’s eyes glow brightly, almost welcoming him home. With outstretched arms he ran towards Sans, while tears poured down his cheekbones.

”*what the hell?” Sans says while he hugged for dear life, “seriously. what the hell?”

“SANS!” Was all the other skeleton said, over and over. The small skeleton saw no choice, other than to pat and rug, the other on the back, hoping to get some answers once he was done sobbing his soul up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the VR


	51. Rehearsals

Sans walks into the room.

At the sound of the dragging feet, Papyrus glances up from his puzzle.

Then blinks. And stares for a second.

“BROTHER! WHY ARE YOU WEARING A DRESS?” Papyrus asks with interest. Sans had on a midnight blue dress.

”*remember i had rehearsal for Mettaton first hotel on the surface?” Sans said walking nearer to his brother.

”YES! YOU WAS MOANING ABOUT WANTING TO SKIP IT!” Papyrus replies suddenly looking unimpressed as Sans pouts at him; this expression quickly disappears with a smile, “HOW DID IT GO?”

“*went well...” Sans says with a frown, which made Papyrus frown at his tone, “until mettaton shows up. and tells me off...”

”WHY? WHAT HAPPENED SANS?” Papyrus asks his brother in concern, who was looking a little grim. 

“*well it was dress rehearsals.” Sans answers, then he holds up his arms and spins around, showing off his pretty dress.

”IT IS A GREAT DRESS!” Papyrus says with a beaming smiling, “I SEE NOTHING WRONG WITH IT! SO _WHAT_ HAPPENED WITH METTATON?”

Sans lowers his arms and grins at his brother.

”*that’s the thing bro,” Sans says with a mock sad sigh, “dress rehearsals. don’t mean you wear a dress...”

”IT IS NOT?” Papyrus said in confusion, “WHAT DOES IT MEAN THEN?” 

“*er. well. you come in whatever costume you gonna perform in on the night.” Sans explains, he gestures to his dress, “mettaton did not appreciate me showing up like this.”

”I STILL DO NOT SEE THE PROBLEM!” Papyrus said frowning deeply, “IT IS A LOVELY DRESS! IT MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE YOU MAKE AN EFFORT! FOR ONCE!”

”*heh. yeah. well.” Sans says with a grin, “mettaton ain’t happy. he said that i was trying being ‘funny’ with him. i told him. ‘i’m your comedian. of course i’m trying to be funny with you!’.”

”OH SANS!” Papyrus says giggling into his hand, “THEN WHAT HAPPENED?”

”*well...since rehearsals had started,” Sans says with a snicker in his voice,  “i asked him if we could ‘ _address_ ’ the issue later.”

 Papyrus both wanted to moan and laugh at the same time. But he chose to laugh when Sans’s laughter filled the room. 


	52. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #1: Within A Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slightly more in-depth version of ‘Bone Soul And Flesh Blood’ which can be seen as an story outline on ‘7’ of ‘tales of the unexpected’. 
> 
> It did have its own story but moving to here. And deleting it there.

Within the shadow of a cone mountain, extinct volcano, a large village resided; it's building were made of stone with straw roofs, in the centre was a giant water well, where the residents and their live stock came to drink.

There was strange pillars raised, facing the mountain, and they had odd writing arcoss them.

The tribe that lived there kept these pillars clean and maintained, in fear that the monsters that dwell deep under the mountain would one day break free and attack.

Their tribe was to defend should this ever happen.

The mountain had fourteen other tribes build around it, all waiting. At times there was tension between some of the tribes, power struggles and talks of war.

For now this tribe went on with their lives, trading and training, the children knowing peace and war from both monsters and humans.

'It will never happen during my lifetime', many would think, carrying on like always.

Surrounding the village was thousands upon thousands of yellow flowers, they even grew in the village, lining the paths.

A child about eight years of old, sat staring at the flowers, never getting tried of them. They reminding him of stars, since they left the ground unseen, like the many white dots against the blackness of the sky.

He grins.

The two things he loved doing was watching the flowers during the day and watching the stars during the night.

The young boy knees down, getting closer to one flower, studying the colours, breathing in its scent.

"Chara!" A woman's voice broke him out if his day dream, turning he sees a short woman holding his baby brother in her arms, his other brother who was a toddler, stood beside her legs holding onto her dress.

Standing his grin widen, then hurries over to meet her. When she stare him coming she began walking. Catching up, Chara took hold of the toddler's hand.

Deep brown eyes turn towards the mountain as they went along, the sun rose on the other side and set on their side, letting them see it sink into the sea.


	53. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #2: Next

Chara pulls out another scroll from the hole, taking it over to the low table; there he sits besides his younger brother, smiling softy at the child, he unrolls the paper.

"This is where our tribe lives, Walker," Chara continues his lesson, pointing to the map, "Our's is the most important, because we are right at the opening of the seal."

Walker frowns lightly, the six year old did not like the news.

"Look closer," Chara says, tapping on the paper, "We are about ten miles away, and should it happen the runes will come alight. This not only makes a weaker seal for a little while but also warn the other tribes."

"But how can the monsters break the seal?" Walker asks shaking, "And older children!" He suddenly says, his voice raising, "They keep saying that they jump in and out of the entrance of the seal!"

Chara sat for a moment, just staring at his brother. The pair looked very much alike, dark brown hair which was cut to their shoulders, bright brown hooded eyes. Both wore their village's colours of yellow and purple tunics.

"Firstly... There is a way to break the seal," Chara began, trying to chose his words carefully. His brother let out a small cry and held both hands over his eyes. Reaching over the older boy takes the other hands's off, so that he could talk face to face, "look, only the tribe leaders know.. And the next tribe leaders, these have sworn an oath.

Second, they are jumping only pass the runes, the seal starts at the mouth of the cave." Chara gives him a little grin, knowing he too had done the same last year, and gotten a firm talking to, "if they really went through the seal, then they would not be coming back. The seal works on human too."

"..what..?" Walker mumbles in shock, he turns pale, " but but human are not monster!"

"Anyway, do you want to know about the family clans within the tribes?" Chara quickly goes on to say, "each clan has a different role in each tribe! Do you know our role?"

"We are the gate keepers," Walker said still looking a little white, "the leader of the tribe."

"That is right," Chara answers with a pleased nod, "We are the leader of this tribe, and head over each clan of our tribe too. Since I am the eldest, I am learning all about the monsters and seal. You will too, only you will not know how to break it, unless something happens to me."

Walker nods his understanding, his expression serious.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Chara," Walker tells him.

"Aww that's swee-" Chara begun.

"I don't want to be next leader." The younger finishes, leaving the older to raise an eyebrow.

"Wow thanks..." Chara laughs as be ruffles the smaller's boy hair, he huffs slightly and makes his voice crock and creak, "let's hope I live a long and heathy life, then you can be anything you want to be! You already smart for your age, bet you will have a great live!"

"Chara, you sound like Gandfather!" Walker giggles, rolling on his back.

Chara grins, he leans backwards and let himself drop, he stares up at the ceiling, just listening to his brother's giggling, his youngest brother snoring and his mother pottering around in the background.


	54. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #3: smile

Chara stares across the room, his mother and aunts were gathering food and water in a hurry; he frown deeply, the adults was acting odd and had been for the pass week, only now it seems more urgent.

As if to run away from their homes.

Smiling Chara turns to his brother’s and cousins his mother's sister's children. Four all they, two girls and two boys, the two older girls were twins the same age as Chara, at also eight years old, while their younger boys were almost the same age as Chara's brothers. Their appearances was similar to each other, dark brown hair and eyes, they all wore their travelling gear.

As much as he stayed calm, the question shone in his twin cousins eyes, ‘are the monsters coming?’

Chara shook his head ‘no’; he knew what was to happen and this was not it.

”Children.” His aunt says, walking over to the small group, she glancing over to her sisters before continuing, “A group...of humans are coming,” she licks her dry lips, it was hard to explain to them, the youths were taught that only monsters was bad and humans was good, “to fight against us, we must leave now.”

With that said she reaches for her youngest and heads for the exit, her sisters following this patten. Without a word the oldest trail behind, all looking in fear. Chara held onto his brother’s hand, staring up at his other smaller brother who was hanging over sideways in their mother’s arms.

Chara grins, his lips vanishing thinly, his teeth and gums on full display. His brother laughs happily back at him.

’it gonna be alright.’ Chara thinks, keeping his grin in place so hard it a ached, ‘the older men will protect us.’


	55. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #4: Dense

The large group of women and children was heading towards the neighbouring village, which should have taken four days to hike, instead of taking the trading route, they went around and through the dense forest.

It had already been four days, still no sign of the next village.

In front of them of some young men, cutting the thick foliage and stumping it down, allowing to pass. Chara could not help but notice the short double edge swords each was carrying, it filled him full of dread.

Chara never showed his uneasiness, keeping most of the children his age calm because of this since they looked up to him a lot.

Turning slightly he stares at his little brother, he had just settled down after crying for hours, complaining his feet hurt and he was tired.

Chara was tired and sore also, he kept smiling for his mother’s sake as well, even though she never turned round to check on them, she had a hard time dealing with the crying baby. It was tough cleaning and feeding when they was not allowed to stop during sunlight.

The young boy gazes then up at the high noon sun, his smile twitching, it would be ages before many of them could rest again.


	56. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #5: His Eyes

When Chara hears the first scream he and those around him, froze in place; gripping his brother’s hand, he takes running just as the shouts to flee sounded.

It was just a blur of panic, people zigzaging across each other, trying to escape to the trees and the long grass.Glancing in every direction, he watches his mother’s back vanishing in the overgrown, he hears his aunt calling to her children,

”RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!”

A battle cry filled the air as man on horse back and foot came rushing at the woman and children, making Chara still for a second time; the young men who had joined the women, met with the oncoming enemy, their swords raised to the sky.

Something wet and warm splats over Chara's right cheek, he glances down to see a soulless eyes staring of a decapitated head, deep red blood was draining from the man's body onto the dirt earth below close by.

Chara held his brother’s hand tighter than before, he tugs forcing the shocked child to move with him, together they ran, with Walker a little behind.

Still Chara never lost his smile, but his eyes told a different story.


	57. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #6: A Hand

The sound of huffing, wheezing and panting could be hear from the small group as they push through the tall grass; Chara gritting his teeth, one hand swiping the foliage out the way while the other drag his little brother behind.

They came to a small clearing, he turns to look at the women and children he had followed. The adults seemed to be thinking which way to go since they kept turning their heads left and right.

Chara studies the women, none was his mother, nor his aunts or cousins.

Suddenly they take off running again, a bit of a slower pace.

Then they were there. Almost surrounding them, there at break in the men’s formation. The women all dart towards this one and only exit, with the children close at their heels.

A woman screams; the men had been laying in wait. A moment of blind panic. More screams , shouts and cries rang out.

Chara blinks he was running, running much faster than behind. He slows to a stop, chest burning in pain, huffing and puffing he somehow regained control of his breathing.

At last he turns to check on his oddly silent brother.

Shock washes over him, tears pour freely down his cheek as he stares with wide eyes, at where his brother should be. Instead there was a small hand he still held, and a bloody arm.

It hit him hard, making him fell to his knees as the memory of the last few minutes returned; in his mind’s eye he saw a man jumping at, with his sword high, aiming for they joint hands.

Letting out a pitiful sob Chara let’s go of Walker’s hand, an strange sense of numbness grips his thinking ability.

Hearing a sound behind him he turns slightly to see something striking at him.

Then nothing.


	58. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #7: Upon Waking

The taste of chopper, of blood was the first thing he picked up. Following by the smell of urine, feces, vomit and sweat.

Chara’s ears could only hear a screeching in lows and highs, however the more awake in became he starts noticing other sound; sobbing, sniffling, screaming and voices that beg. The hooves of many horses came in the background, as well as the wooden wagons creaking as they went along.

Blinking he just lay there upon the floor of the wagon, staring at some bruise looking legs. The right side of his head throbbed painfully, every muscle in his body ached from his four day hike and mad dash for freedom.

At last he braved moving, his world spun. Closing his eyes and slowly counting his moves inch by inch until he was sitting on the back of his legs, his hands flat in front of him holding him up.

On opening his eyes he studies the scene before him; children jammed together, bound by their hands so tight that they there bloody raw. By the mattered clothes, he could see that there was not only children from his village but some other villages also.

Steadily himself, he raises a hand to his head, a low moan came from his throat, no one had come to his aid he noticed. They must have seen in struggle.

Holding his breathe he carefully studies the faces of the children more closely, he saw some who he knew, but none were his brothers or cousins.

Suddenly the image of his brother flashes through his mind, he double over and emptied the contents of his stomach, it fell down the gaps, he stayed like that numbly watching it.

Blinking back the tears, he moves backwards, until his back hit the wall, then brining his knees up, he wraps his arms around them, resting his chin there, trying hard not to cry in front of the younger children.


	59. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #8: Hateful Soul

Every muscle in Chara’s screamed for rest, but he could not stop; his wrists were tied, the ropes linked him and the children in front and behind. The rope dug into his flesh with each step, it hurt but he grits his teeth and continues.

Every now and then the man who held the ropes of the many children somewhere in front of him, would tug hard, causing some to fall and be dragged until they managed to get back to their feet.

He had only fallen once and was dragged for a while, all his front was cut and bruised from this harsh treatment.

It had been two days since he was taken out of the wagon and force into this line. It seemed they was circling the mountain.

Chara listens to the crying of the women in the wagons that was far in front, he knew what was happening to them. As the next head, he was taught the more darker part of humanity from a very young age. However he never thought he would see any of this until he was an adult.

The sound was very hard to get out of his mind, he knew it was going to stay with him for his whole life. Also with the images of the broken children around him. No one knew why this was happening, since they was all human, all working or meant to be working together for the sake of being free of monsterkind, to be safe and happy.

Hate fills his very soul.

He never imagine that the hate for monsters the elders instilled in him, would turn towards humans. Humans. The creatures he was bred to protect.

Chara glares. Angry tears fill his eyes, he wants to kill these humans.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	60. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #9: Leading Astray

The child was numb with shock, he simply stood there staring at the men in front of him, with cold empty eyes.

Chara along with all the other next generation tribe leaders, was lined up in front of a large man; standing beside that man was familiar faces, lined up opposite the next leaders.

Opposite Chara was his older cousin, Odakim, a bold smug smirk across his features. If Chara and his brother were to die, it would him who was to take their place as leader.

Gazing around at the others lined in front, with their tribe clothes mirroring those bound.

It had all just been explained.

Because these ones wanted to take their places as the next heads, they joined the emery.

“You greed-“ An older man bound somewhere to his right starts to scream, only to be cut off with a blow to the back of his head. The one opposite that one, began to laugh.

Chara slowly turns his eyes away from the fallen man, giving a look to his cousin. The older boy was staring at the scene with a odd glee in his eyes.

”The younger ones sale,” The emery man spoke loudly, “the older ones we will keep as labour slaves.”

Some of the traitors around him, seemed like they wanted to protest, but with a sharp glare given by the man kept their mouths firmly shut.

Chara was suddenly pulled from behind and turned around, he was being taken back the way he came, back to the other children. Dully he wondered what was left of their tribes for the traitors to lead.


	61. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #10: The Domino Effect

It had been a day since the betrayal was announced to him, since he was forced up into the fold of broken children. He was tied back up in the rope lines, on the most outer part.

From his place he had seen where they were comingup it and hoped that was not going anywhere near it; his amazing memory bought up a map within his mind’s eye, the image told him where on the mountainside they were.

The giant ravine with the large ancient rope bridge. That appeared to want to snap at any given time.

Chara had walked across it twice in his young life. It was a death trap.

He shook violently, as did other children around him, they all having to cross over a ravine bound together; Somewhere is the darkness below the sound of rushing water could be heard. The rope bridge held up old wooden planks, the creaked with every step they took. And since Chara was on the edge, he had a good look at the drop.

The bridge rocked to and fore, making him feel sick. His memory causes flashes images overlap with the here and now.

Then someone behind him fell over, causing a chain reactive to the other children that were bound together. The sudden weight on his back ripped his mind from those times, and he fell on the child in front.

Most quickly got to their feet, Chara however, could not.

His leg had fallen between the gap, the cold wood of the plank.

“i’m stuck...” Chara whispers in surprise, then the horror of the situation settled in his stomach, he had seen soon being toss over for being too slow or injured; he tries to pull himself up, the pair in front and back that was bound to him were both bent over, holding tightly onto the ropes that held them together.

They was the only thing that kept him from falling. If he had moved slightly in the wrong direction, he would have been free from the planks, but would have taken everyone down that him.

Chara kept calm, but panic soon worms it way in as he notices how much time it was taken. He was holding up the group, and the man in charge of his line had seen.

The tall man was towering over him, he raises his head to meet the gaze. They stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Chara knew what needed to be done. The man seemed to know as well.

Then the man unleashes a knife from his belt.

With a few quick slashes, the ropes were cut, and the force that was keeping him up was sudden gone, he could only go downwards.


	62. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #11: Down The Monster Hole

The wind whistles pass at high speed, hurting his ears; with wide eyes he watches helplessly as the large ancient rope bridge gets further away. The light seems to be swallowed by the rocky cliffs either side.

Chara was falling.

Then it sudden.

His whole back exploded with pain as he broke the surface of the dark waters hidden below, it felt like he had fallen upon a rock mass then water.

The impact had knocked all the air from his lungs, which also caused them to close, which was a good things, since he didn't take in much of the water and soon found the surface, taking in a lungful of breath he tries to see through the darkness around him.

He struggles to keep his head above water. The current kept dragging him up and down, he hit against the rocks over and over, making him feel like his bones there broken in pieces within his flesh.

For a moment the waters calm calm enough to tread water the best he could with his ankles and wrists loosely bound.

Chara blinks as he notices a thin strip of white from above, his eyes had grown used to the limited light by now. But seeing light was the last of his worries, in front of him he could see a open mouth cave with only blackness, he could hear a fierce roaring that he imagined a monster would sound like.

He knew what it was, and soon he was at the tip of the black cave with the deafening noise, looking down where the waters disappear.


	63. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #12: And Relax...

The drop was endless, he spun into and out of the water until there was only water. The violent waters tossed him about like a rag doll, smacking him against any rock.

Chara had no way of telling how much time had pass in those black waters, however he was quick to notice when he went down a more calmer route in the underground river.

Just when he thought to give up, the river opens to a area where he could get some air, which he greedy took. Taking lungful after lungful, he tread water again, trying hard not to faint.

There was a change. He dimly notices it was much brighter compared to where he just came from.

Gazing downwards he sees where the river ends and a waterfall began, and prepares himself for another pain filled moment.

Chara did not look down, instead he looks up. Because within the darkness was glowly light, highlighting what appear to be a city. Even as he fell, his eyes never left the strange place.

Rocks block his view view and he at last glances down to see the bottom rushing up to greet him; he met it with a huge splash. When he broke the surface of the waters he took in a intake of breathe, not knowing if he was going to go under once more.

And he did go under, a few more times.

At long last Chara made it to the banks of the river, the waterfall he just fallen down was so loud behind him, he could hear nothing else. With his final ounce of strength he pull his damaged body out of the water

Chara drags himself through the mud before stopping, he was far enough from the water. Glancing around himself he stares in wonder at the strange light sources. He knew full well that he was deep in the underground and what can make these sort of lights.

Giving up he drops and rolled over on his side, closing his eyes he fell into a deep sleep.


	64. A Father’s Role #1: My Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where humans and monsters are given their roles when they are born.   
> Sans is waiting in hope that his child will have a better life role then him.

 

Comic Sans Serif woke up, then peers out of his bed covers; he was in his room. He could tell it was noon by the position of the sunlight pouring through the gap in the curtains.

Sans lightly frown in confusion, trying to work out just what disturb him from his slumber.

Kicking and tugging off his covers, he struggles to sit up. Once it did, he swings his legs around with a grunt and places them on the fluffy rug.

”*would have been better if i just had my mattress...” Sans utter under his breathe; the bedframe had been a gift for Papyrus and his mate, who insisted that it would not be good for his condition.

The skeleton straightens his spine, then lifts up his t-shirt. His white rib cage was filled in with much whiter substance, as was his middle where there was normally nothing. This whiter than whiter went down to his pelvis, filling that in too.

The white stuff looked like it could be made up with cotton candy, with the way it appeared to be woven downwards; it was so white that it could made could snow to shame. And it was putting his bones to shame too, since next to it, it made his bone seem grey.

But Sans smiles at this substance, poking it with a finger.

After his brother left home with his mate Mettaton, he felt lonely.

So he decided to start a family of his own.

Thankfully for him skeletons can reproduce asexually if they wanted, so there was no need to hunt for a mate.

And the truth was, he did not want a mate besides Papyrus. And he lost his chance; or rather, he refused to make any moves on his dear brother because of the lowly role he was born with.

In their world, humans and monsters had the path they would lead already planned out. It was written in their menus when they are born.

Parents could see their children’s menus along with their status, until a certain age, depending on what they were. For skeletons, parents could see their children’s menu up to the age of seventy-five but he heard it was a very young sixteen for humans and even younger for rabbit monsters, who was eight when the parents could not see.

To be fair, rabbits normally was married by eight and had their first letter by nine.

Of course they lived in a human build world, so most things went by human standards. Monsters agreeing to this stopped a great war hundreds of years ago.

Sans blinks from his thoughts, he felt movement while running a hand down his brew...

”*heh.” Sans laughs softly, staring down at the solid mass growing there. “i can’t call ya a brew anymore. ya must be a skully by now. won’t be long now... maybe even today?”

Glancing around he takes in the sight of his messy room. It had been a long time since he seen the carpet, which it was time to call Toriel for help again.

Sans turns his attention back to his brew.

”*ya always be my brew.” Sans told the stuff sweetly, then flops sideways in the bed, slowly dragging his feet back up and tuck them behind himself, “my brew... can only hope that you have a better future than me.” he closes his eyes, thinking about his life so far, “no matter what. i’ll always love ya. even if you turn out to be a ... er..bedbug killer or something... i promise.”

Sans was born with a comedian role. Which was great when growing up joking around and not knowing how the world ran, but when he reached his teens and began studying science, he got a lot of grief.

Sans could not see the problem, he loved science just as much as he loved comedy.

He had a bad time. But was determined to prove the world wrong, that even though he was born with this role, he could still live how he wanted and be a scientist.

As he left the painful five years at university, his brother was born. With a hero role.

Everyone almost kissed the ground Papyrus walked, he was given the best of everything before he was old enough where he could even appreciate it.

Sans hated Papyrus before he even met him. And refused to met the skully until he was nine, claiming he was too busy. After that he saw him and his father once or twice a year.

Of course the world proved him wrong and them right, when a life changing event happened.

Their father died.

Leaving the then fourteen year old Papyrus alone.

Unlike Sans who was born from two parents, Papyrus only came from their father.

So Sans came to take care of his brother, out of guilt more than anything; however in order to do this, he had to leave his job, the one he all but begged to have, sell most of his stuff. On top of that, he still had his student loans to pay.

He found he had no choice but to take up his role. He started working as a stand up comedian. Sans was an instant success.

However...

The pay was not the greatest for someone who had started so late in the game.

And Sans was in a lot of debt, thankfully Papyrus’s hero status meant he got an allowance from the kingdom. Which help them eat from day to day. Still sometimes Sans had to choose to go hungry for a week or pay the rent.

A hero come not be be seen on the streets, so he went without food.

It did not matter. Because he fell deeply in love with Papyrus and would do anything for the loveable cheerful skeleton. First it was just brotherly love. Then it turned to something else a few years after he became an adult.

He could hardly believe how well Papyrus turned out; the role hero was fit him perfectly. He was loving and kind, brave and heroic.

Sans blinks, just time from was tears forming in his sockets. He really did love him...

Papyrus only loved him like a brother, which by human standards was completely right, but he longed to explain to the younger that skeletons could mate with siblings. Yet never did so; soon the tall happy skeleton found love in form of the number one monster idol,  Mettaton. 

Papyrus was currently on a great quest, while Mettaton was touring along side him. Together they made the perfect pair.

 

Movement causes him to break his trail of thought and to sit up quickly, he holds his mass for a moment thinking it was going to crack.

”*come on my little brew,” Sans says smiling down, “it’s been ten years. ... guess that’s normal. almost.”

Skeleton pregnancies was called ‘brewing’.

It would start with a tiny speck from the parent’s soul. Which was grow to the size of a bobby head pin. Once this size, fine hair like bones would grow from the inner side of the ribs, twisting and wrapping about the new soul.

It was like a mini self-sustaining tornado, moving slowly downwards. As new soul went down and down, this fine bone got ever bigger until it filled out the whole void space of the skeleton.

Then they would brew. This could last three to nine years. The longer they brew, the stronger they would be. A skeleton could also have between four to ten skullies in their brew.

Sans smile fades. It could be that they died. The fair bone could stay up for years if the brew was not alive to remove it.

This is did not explain the movements he kept feeling though. Even if it was weak.

“*weak moves. could mean only one.” Sans told himself, trying to make himself feel better, a panic attack would not help; “it’s rare. but not unheard of. it might be just one. just like papyrus.”

Papyrus was born from a single brew. Sans had been one of five but the only one to live. Sans’s other father had been a sickly all his life but wanted more than anything to have a child. He got his wish. But at the cost of his own health, and dusted when Sans was twenty.

“*mmm?” Sans hums when he hears a loud cracking noise, like someone had throw man china plates at the wall. Looking down he sees hairline breaks all over the mass.

The cracking noise sounded again, it was magic to Sans’s nonexistenting ears.

Soon the mass shatters and the remaining mass turns to dust, coating his bones and bed. Sans could not less care. Within the ‘belly’ area, floated a small skeleton, almost the image of him.

With both hands Sans takes hold of the little skeleton and held it up. The new father took in the sight of the infant. The babe opens its large eye sockets, blinking at the new world.

“*heh. i was right.” Sans says grinning madly at his son, he starts to glow his eye blue “it’s just you in there.” Sans brings it back to him, cradling his son close to his ribs with one arm.

Sans was overjoyed when his son began to glow two healthy eyes from within the dark sockets,  “*let us check your menu.”

With his free arm, Sans waves his hand down, bringing up his son’s menu. The first thing he wanted to see, was the child’s role; which should be under the empty place where his name will go.

Sans froze. His mind and all it’s thinking ability seemed to halt all thoughts.

Suddenly things start working again. But all Sans could do was sit there in complete and utter shock.

 

 

 

 

”*....love ya...no matter ... what...” Sans vows with a shaky voice and maintaining his glowing eye, his bones began to rattle slightly, “..i promise ..to love ya.. to protect.. to care for....er..er..teach..both... right and wrong ..and...love ya...” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Sans’s son’s role was:

‘The Dark Overlord’.

 

 

 


	65. Copy That #2: Sans the ————— Right!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to ‘Sans the Skeleton..... Right?’ (-Chapter 16-) 
> 
> Sans only just discovers what kind of monster he really is and without much thought or planning, decides to tell Papyrus right away.

Sans’s grin tightens, his eye sockets stare blankly; he sat with skeleton king at the kitchen table, with an ancient scroll open in front of him. It had a record of monsters that used to be found living alongside skeletons.

The skeleton king Times New Roman, was seated next from him, looking at him in worry.

”*i’m a bug.” Sans states dully, he ran a finger over the text, “i’m a bug...”

Roman starts to rattle a little, not sure what to do; Papyrus was out having a double date with his best friend Undyne. It had became a custom for Sans to come to him or him go to Sans, whenever his brother was away, studying the old words.

Tonight they was at Sans’s house.

Of course they had to translate what they found. In two different languages, needing to learn a slightly older dictionary to be able to read a book told what the ancient words meant.

It took three years. But at last Sans got his answer.

“*a bug...” Sans mumbles again, his eye lights finally reappears and a smile of amusement comes upon his jaws. Roman relaxes, he did not want to have to phone up Papyrus, for some reason the normally loving to all skeleton, disliked him.

”...well not really a bug,” Roman says smiling softly, “you’re still a monster. Comic”

That was another thing about Roman, he calls Sans Comic. Sans did not care, he had been many things by many different monsters.

”*a bug like monster.” Sans informs as if he did not know, tapping the ageing paper with the tips of his finger.

”A mimic monster!” Roman points out, leaning over looking at the scroll, “a classic monster that is commonly found living within skeleton labyrinths! See! It makes sense why you wanted to be with Papyrus!”

”*yeah...” Sans says with a little sigh, “guess that’s that. my search is over. i’m a mimic. but still a few things don’t make a lot of sense.”

”Like what?” Roman asks frowning at him lightly.

”According to this. mimics don’t speak.” Sans explains, he too frowning, “they had classed as being non-sentient.”

”True.” Roman agrees with him, remembering what was read.

”*and how did i come to be in a form of a skeleton?” Sans questions more to himself than Roman, who was watching him with interest, “it says that they slowly take on the thing they eat.. does mean i ate a skeleton...”

“Not a monster skeleton,” Roman quickly says patting his hand gently, “it must have been a human one.”

The skeleton and fake skeleton sat in silence, both thinking about what had been discovered.

A mimic monster was a tiny creature had ate a small hole in something, then made themselves a bubble. And keep eating it with Mana veins that would branch out on the object replacing what they eat with magically substance; they would keep doing this for years, until they ate the whole object. This becoming like their main body, and if need be, they would abandon that body leaving it to dust...or not. From what the records told, the mimic’s fake body had the ability to remain even after they left.

It would seen mimics favourite object was chests, or things where other items could be placed within. There favourite place to live was in skeletons’s labyrinths.  
  
While it was thought that mimics was intellect, it was never proven; they kept away from interacting with other monsters. Keeping themselves to themselves.

”*it says mimics sleep sixteen hours a day.” Sans said with a small laugh, he turns to Roman, “this is me alright!”

Roman smiles at him, glad that Sans the mimic had started to cheer up. He hate to phone Papyrus. The other skeleton did not seem to like him much.

It started one day when Papyrus came home early, Sans had fallen asleep on him with his hand gripping his jumper, and so he decided just to carry around his house not wanting to disturb him. Unfortunately Papyrus had burst in the door startling him and almost dropping the dreamer in his arms. Roman had caught Sans just before his skull could crack on the hard kitchen floor.

Roman has never seen someone as cheerful as Papyrus turn so mad so quickly.

Papyrus had taken the dazed Sans in seconds. Holding his brother close then glared so hard at him, that he thought he would dust on the spot.

When Sans woke up fully, Papyrus began crying in relief. Making him feel like he imagined it. After Papyrus stopped, he sat the king down and firmly explained the right and wrong ways to carry Sans, encase he wanted to do so again in the future.

”*heh. you know.” Sans says breaking the king out of his thought, “this drawing is creepy. but it kind of reminds me of a tardigrade.”

”What is this...tardigrade?” Roman asks frowning.

Sans grins at the tall skeleton, then takes out his phone. Clicking away, he brings up a picture of a creature.

”*sometimes called a water bear.” Sans said as he hands the phone over, his grin widen as he watches the skeleton’s features light up.

”Its so cute!” Roman cries out in joys, cooing over the alien looking creature. Sans snickers loudly at the word ‘cute’ since it was not how he would describe it; the king glances down at the scroll then back to the screen, he nods, “you’re right! They do look alike!”

“*heh hehehe.” Sans laughs covers his mouth, “wonder where i am at in here?” He points to his skull, “i could be in the funny bone?” He then points to his humerus, he give Roman a sly grin, “be rather humorous if ya ask me.”

Sans grins and winks, causing to have to Roman place the phone down as he began laughing madly at the joke.

After a while the king stops and wipes tears from his sockets. Then his smile fades, he turns his head to look at fully Sans.

”Are you going to tell him now? I think you should,” Roman asks seriously, he folds his hands in front of him on the table. “It can’t go on like this forever, and the longer you keep this secret, Comic, the more it’ll hurt him when he finds out.”

Sans feels sweat form on his skull. He was not looking forward to explaining to his brother, that they was not real brothers.

“*k. as soon as he comes back...” Sans says with a heavy sigh, koniwing there was no way out of this, ‘running away from home might be better...wait.” Sans gazes at the scroll, ‘it says that i can dust my main body and my true body will fine. no can’t do that to h-‘

Suddenly the back door flew open, smacking against the wall.

Sans and Roman had been on the side of the table where they was facing the door, in order to keep an eye socket out for Papyrus. Of course both that failed in doing this, because the pair had jumped up slightly out their chairs.

In walked Papyrus and Undyne, both dressed to impress and laughing loudly. Alphys follows in quietly behind them but was smiling all the same. Sans’s eyelights search for Papyrus’s date, however the robot was no where to be found.

The laughing skeleton sees his older brother sitting at the table with the skeleton king and immediately halts all movement. Which made Undyne and Alphys stop to look at whatever he was looking at so intently.

”*hi bro,” Sans greets with an uneasy smile, he was shifting in his seat like wanted to get up and run.

“HELLO BROTHER!” Papyrus greets back, smiling at him sweetly, “WE ARE BACK!” he tells him as if he could not see him standing there before him, but Sans knew what his brother wanted him to answer with, since Undyne and Alphys has made this into a bit of a tradition for them all. The same for when any of them left the house.

“*welcome home.” Sans said trying to keep his grin wide, though unknowingly making Papyrus worry with this fake grin.

“IS EVERYTHING WELL WITH YOU SANS!” Papyrus says at last, not bothering to hide his increasing panic that was raising with Sans’s unnatural expression. The smaller -fake- skeleton grits his teeth and glancing between Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys.

Sans’s eyelights land back on Papyrus and he gestures for him to sit across from him.

“*actually...” Sans began, he mimics the king’s actions from earlier and folds his hand on the table in front of him, “we need to talk.”

Papyrus appears to look scared, he spins around to look at Undyne. Silence words seem to be spoken between the two friends.

Sans glances at Undyne, giving her a pointed look for her to leave, hoping she would take a hint. ... She merely stood there with her arms crossed staring at him as if she was waiting for him to continue. Thankfully Alphys knew what was meant and quickly taps her on the arm, waving for Unydne to follow.

With a loud huff she follows her mate, nodding to Papyrus as she walks pass. Who nods back.

Sans raises a brow bone, he relaxes at their behaviour, hiding it amusing.

Papyrus us comes to sit down across from Sans, not once did he acknowledge the king’s presence as he sat. Undyne and Alphys goes through a door leading off into the living room, talking in low voices one another.

Then Papyrus did something that surprised Sans, his brother took out his phone held it up to his face with his elbows on the table, and began playing with it.

Sans sat sat there just blinking at the scene, since Papyrus was not one to be rude like this. So he waits patiently thinking it had to be something more important.

Roman cleans his nonexisting throat, making Sans stares at him.

“Young one, we are trying to speak with you.” Roman said with a deep frown, “please put that away and listen to what we have to say.”

”*i’m sure it’s important.” Sans says pointing at the phone, ready to defend his brother’s actions.

”OOOHH!” Papyrus said smiling at him, “I WAS NOT AWARE THAT IT IS SOMETHING BOTH OF YOU NEEDED TO SPEAK WITH ME ABOUT?” the younger skeleton never put his phone down, instead he chose to talk while peering over the top of the phone, “BECAUSE UNYDNE HAD TO LEAVE! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD TOO KING!”

“*naw bro.” Sans says smiling, happy that Papyrus was not being rude on purpose, “me and roman is gonna talk with ya. together. he’s sort of... helping me explain things.”

”’EXPLAIN THINGS’” Papyrus echoes dully, it was a tone Sans was not familiar with, it was a tone that made him lose his smile; then Papyrus goes on to say with a little angry in his voice,“BROTHER YOU HAVE EXPLAINED MANY THINGS OVER THE YEARS TO ME JUST FINE! SO WHY DO YOU NEED HIS HELP NOW?”

Sans was very confused by this sudden change in temperament, there had never been true angry behind his words whenever Papyrus was mad at him. So what was different? And why was he mad in the first place? Was it because Undyne was not allowed to join them?

All those thoughts spun in Sans’s skull, so he tries to smile, calling upon his endless patience.

“*er...bro...you ok buddy?” Sans asks unsurely, he reaching a hand out over the table and Papyrus shocks him further by slamming the phone down on it. The loud bang seemed to carry throughout the room.

”Young one!” Roman says harshly, he stand up glaring down at Papyrus, “I have tolerated your attitude for far to long now! But you do disrespect your elders! Now stop at once and listen to what Comic has to say! It is mo-”

“MY BROTHER GOES BY ‘SANS’!” Papyrus snaps, completely cutting off the rest of what Roman had to say, “NOT ‘COMIC’! ‘SANS’!”

Sans’s jaw had parted slightly, not believing with he was seeing and hearing. His beloved Papyrus was never like this!

Roman stares at the younger skeleton carefully for a moment, “Comic allow me to call him such.”

Papyrus stood up fast, knocking the chair over, causing it to hit the floor with a thud. Sans blinks as his brother gives the skeleton king a death glare.

”I KNOW HOW MY BROTHER LIKES TO BE ADDRESSED!” Papyrus tells him through gritted teeth, he looked ready to jump over the table and throttle him.

“Comic speaks in Comic Sans,” Roman spoke him, trying to keep his voice even, “of course I asked permission first.”

”*bro. i really don’t mind.” Sans quickly says, looking from skeleton to skeleton; he kept sitting and gestures them to do the same, but he was starting to lose his calmness, “let’s sit down. bro. there is something serious i want to tell.”

Papyrus glances down towards his brother, a flash of distress crossing his features, before turning back to Roman.

“OF COURSE MY BROTHER WILL ALLOW IT!” Papyrus says, his voice begotten raise, “MY BROTHER IS VERY KIND! HE WOULD NOT SAY NO TO A KING!”

”bro st-“ Sans starts, only to talked over by Roman.

”You think you know Comic so well?” Roman challenges him, glaring at the younger skeleton, “I know far more about him than you even will!”

”WHAT IS THAT MEANT TO MEAN!” Papyrus hisses, his sockets began to burn an angry orange almost red, “MY BROTHER AND I ARE-“

”HE IS NOT YOUR REAL BROTHER!” Roman shouts over talking again, this time stopping Papyrus his words rather then volume. The orange glow of Papyrus’s eyes vanish in an instant; regret was in his words now as he continues with a more gently tone, “that’s what Comic and I have been researching all this time. We found o-“

It was Sans’s turn to stop someone speaking. But not with words. An chilly air flow through the air, dropping the temperature zero freezing.

“r o m a n .” An eerie voice comes from next to the skeleton king. Slowly he turns to look down, blackness had gathered in the room, making the unearthly blue of his left socket brighter then it should be.

Roman began to shake, meaning he rattles too. He stares at the unfamiliar monster now and not the one he knew for the last three years.

Sans stiffly creaks his next around to stare at him, displeasure showed on his face, however his eternal grin on his jaws made it appear more menacing.

“NOT MY REAL BROTHER.” Came Papyrus’s dry voice, breaking the dark frozen hell Sans had settled in the room. Suddenly the kitchen was back to normal and Sans jumps from his seat and ran and the table to Papyrus.

“sorry. bro. i’m sorry.” Sans says as he held onto Papyrus’s arms and lead him to the chair beside him, since his one was still of the floor, “here. take a seat. ... just don’t take it to far. heh.”

”How can you joke at a time like this!?” Roman snaps out, he waves to Papyrus, “Papyrus is in shock!”

”and who’s fault is that.” Sans asks dully, helping his brother is down. Papyrus was letting him do so. Sans takes Papyrus’s skull in his hands and lightly pulls it to face him, “ya with me bro... papyrus?”

”NOT MY BROTHER!” Papyrus says again, his sockets shift slightly, searching Sans’s, “IS THAT TRUE? IS WHAT HE SAID TRUE!?”

Sans bows his skull, not able to look at his brother. He knew this time would come, now it was here, he would do anything for a reset. Sans’s his hands move away from Papyrus and he lets his arm drop to his side, he starts to back away, his shortcut magic forms within.

‘stop.’ Sans told himself, he blinks and raises his skull up, ‘no more running.’ Soon he was staring at Papyrus once more, who boldly stares back at him. Roman sat back down, watching carefully at the exchange.

  
“it’s true.” Sans told him after a few moments of studying his beloved brother’s face, knowing his next words there going to shock their worlds to its core, “i’m ain’t ya real brother. i’m not even a real skeleton.”

 

 


	66. Somebody Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short tale on how Sans goes missing...

Sans stares in utter shock as the human man gets further and further away. Under one of the man’s arm, was Sans’s backpack; containing his I.D, Passport, phone, his favourite blue jacket stuffed in, a rubber chicken, money and other information he needed to live aboveground.

Without these things Sans may have to live back in the underground for years, due to new laws that monsters had to obey.

One of those laws was that every monster on the surface, had to wear magic draining bracelets, meaning he only used enough mana to live on but could not construct any bones nor shortcut.

Monsters also was not allowed to use their sub-spaces, sub-pockets or loot bags; this was the reason he had everything in one bag.

Snapping out of his shock daze, he glances around at his surroundings. Quickly he races to the nearby hoping to get help there. As soon as the humans inside see him, they turn away, trying hard not to meet his eye sockets.

”*i need help.” Sans says to a shore female clerk, “my i.d was just stolen.”

The human’s eyes lit up in delight at this and he just knew she was monster hater.

“Of course we can help you!” The clerk cries out, leaning forward slightly almost like she was going to jump at him, “come this way!”

Sans grits his teeth and steps away, without his I.D the law would be on the human’s side. Sans’s back hit against something, looking behind he sees an angry male human. This one grabs hold of Sans’s shoulders and drags him towards a door which read ‘staff only’.

The small skeleton closes his eye sockets, his beloved brother’s happy smiling face flashes through his mind’s eye; he cries out for help from the depth of his soul.

 

 

 

But nobody came.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

... his dust was never found.

 

 


	67. A Way Of Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans answers the phone...

Sans lay spread across the three seater sofa, while he load right smack bang in the middle, his head and feet never touched the hands of the seat; his head rested on one of the many cushions, all with covers that he hand knitted or crocheted himself.

This is was a hobby he liked: one, because his brother was pleased at what he made, since took a time, effort and skill to knit or crochet. And two, it was a sitting down thing.

Still Papyrus when seeing he was committed to this new hobby, he went out and gotten Sans a ship load of needles, hooks and yarn. Also with a bunch of other things, like pattern books and the such.

The phone rang.

An eye socket cracks open.

The phone was on a side table next to the sofa, above his head. With an heavy sigh he made a big deal in dragging his body by bending his knees and forces himself along until the crown of his skull hit the sofa’s arm, then stretching an arm up and over, his fingers gently brush against the phone.

He does his a few times until he manages to grab it completely and held it on his ear hole.

The speaker began chatting right away, Sans merely listens as he settles down for the long haul, trying not to yawn.

The speaker goes on for almost ten minutes before they pause.

”*mm-mmm.” Sans hums after a moment and grins when the speaker starts up again, all the while he keep silent with heavy eye sockets.

They spoke for another five minutes.

Sans blinks at whatever was said and springs up into sitting position, uttering a “*uh-huh.” Then he listened before relaxing; instead of laying back down, he swings his legs around, letting his feet or his tiptoes sink into the carpet.

For a moment he ran his bare toes over the overly fluffy carpet, grinning madly at its newness; leaning further back into the sofa with one hand still holding the phone up, and other hand starts playing absentmindedly with a brown and orange cushion proofy ends.

A small jerk of attention and he mumbles, “*urrr.” A lazy grin appears, seemingly wanting to laugh at something. Instead he began to study the new objects on the coffee table, that his brother had bought home with him the last he went out.

“*umm.” Was the final thing Sans said before returning the phone to its cradle, then chooses the stare at the thing in amusement.

His eye lights turns to the kitchen, where the bones of the former inhabitants of this house sat at the dinning table as if waiting for their meal. Papyrus arrayed then like this every evening, for some reason, before placing them back into the coffins that was in the basement.

When the monsters freed themselves from the underground, they descended upon the first human village on the mountainside, with vengeance. Understandable the monsters were hungry, they ate the village humans within a matter of days.

After this monsters gathered together, once more they began supporting each other.

And knowing that they had to be very careful about being found out by the humans rulers. A strange little system was put into place.

The monsters start pretending to be human.

With this came other challenges. Learning to deal with the village farms, studying the human sides of way, forming new bonds and relationships with the human’s families that they overtook.

Thankfully the monster had found an village had kept themselves to themselves, from the information they gathered. Children that leave the old fashioned village way of life rarely comes back and if they did, they too would be food for them.

It was the perfect setup.

It was easy for Sans and Papyrus since they was already the right shape. Next came the dogs and rabbits, filling up the homes of the village. Some other monsters that came up, still lived in the village but within the forest surrounding it.

The mission was simply.

Any traveller humans who stumbles upon their village, gets eaten, skinned and a monster takes their place and return to that human’s home become the perfect citizen and sends reports.

The other mission was to breed.

Sans glances down at his claws, wondering just how long they will able to keep this up.

It had been four years since they took over this village; Sans job was to take the reports from the monsters who had left the safety of their number, while he plays the role of human husband once that belonged here.

This could change soon, since the king had asked him to go to the city. And have other come and take over his work.

It it was a bit of a risk, skeletons were rare as it was. But Asgore wanted him and Papyrus to breed in a populated area.  
  
The door opens and a gently happy hum was heard breaks into his thought, a human female wandering in with bags in her hands. On seeing the skeleton sitting there, she smiles brightly at him.

“A HUMAN GROUP HAS BEEN SEEN!” Papyrus’s voice came from the blonde haired woman, “GET TO YOUR STATION! THIS MAY BE OUR TIME TO SHINE!”

”*heh. k. bro.” Sans says with a smile yet feeling very nervous, he did not want to leave the village but knew that their offspring needed to grow up in a world where they knew how life was for monsters.

The small pushes himself off the sofa and reaches for his human skin, which was hanging over the back of a single seated sofa.

”BROTHER! YOU MUST BE CAREFUL WITH YOUR SKIN!” Papyrus scolds him lightly, coming over and helping him put his skin over his bones, “SANS ARE YOU OKAY? YOU LOOK VERY... FUNNY TODAY?”

”*only today huh?” Sans says with a grin, a small glare from Papyrus causes him to grin, “sorry i’m very worry...which is odd because i’m normally more thick _skinned_ than this.”

”NOW IS NOT THE TIME!” Papyrus snaps through the woman’s mouth, he then claps a hand over his jaws and hums, “How do I sound?”

”Like a female human,” Sans tells him, his own tone changing as well, he held out his elbow for his brother to take, “Let us go! My lovely wife!”

Papyrus giggles and taking the offered elbow, the disguised monster pair make their way out of the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So monsters in this underground have it bad food wise. Similar to horrortale. The last human (not frisk) never had reset power and never made it pass Asgore.


	68. Request #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Alphys and Undnye oneshot
> 
> If a lizard loves a fish, where would they live?

Alphys waits upon a warm rock with her eyes firmly shut, the hot summer’s sun blazing down on her scales; one of the best feeling in the world. Taking a deep inwardly breathe, she could smell and taste the sea. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks came from all around her.

It was nice, and these were now the things that came hand in hand with Undyne.

The fish monster had set up a home under the sea, upon large rock that was on the seabed, she placed herself. Living in the salty waters had done wonders for her, she seemed to developing abilities long forgotten. Her speed in swimming had increased again and again, her strength had double to a scary degree, as did her magic.

That was the same for most monsters now that they was on the surface. Including Alphys.

With the real sun, her scales had harden, her eyesight had improved greatly, she was growing longer in length, or though two areas around between her spine and shoulders blades ached; almost like there was something growing there.

The charges of the otherwise weak monsters over the past ten years, was frighting the humans, there was whispers of another war. With numbers of monsters down since the sealment, another war could wipe them out. There was monsters already facing exstinction.

It was up to Alphys who still had to act as the royal scientist, to come up with an solution. Thankfully Sans had been placed in change of this and was way ahead of her.

Someone had mentioned that endangered monsters should go back to their natural environment and Sans agreed through gritted teeth, seeming not likely something about this situation; which was why Undyne and the last three remaining fish monsters had set out to the seas.

Alphys opens her eyes, yellow with black slits stars out at the sea. The sunlight shone on the water’s surface like beams of diamonds.

Her and Undyne had been dating since leaving the underground. However humans who support the monster ‘rights’ and in saving of the endangered, butted in with the monsters talks; during the meeting they told Undyne and Alphys that they should not be together, as it would risk the fish monsters’s future.

Undyne firmly disagreed, even going as far as slamming a fist through a hard wood table in the middling of a meeting. The humans fled.

But they came back, calmly and softly speaking with the fish. It was not known what had been said. But it was after that speech that the fish monsters took to the seas.

Alphys could only visit when it was hot outside, since the chilly winds and icy waters, made her slow down. So for the last four years had been coming to the sea during late spring and all throughout the summer.

She had been relayed this year, because there was because of a breakthrough Sans had made with his research. They been working together for the sake of monsterkind’s low birth rate.

It only had been when they asked Mettaton to make a special announcement that lots of monsters had started to bond again, all wanting to start a family.

Alphys had been asked by a male lizard to bond with him.

She refused.

There were other lizards, let them breed together.

But she understood that Undyne would need to breed with one of the others, or even all three.

Alphys blinks as a wave got a little to high, splashing her with water. She smiles gently, remembering what Sans had told her. That hybrids were possible and that she and Undyne could start a family, if they wanted.

But with everyone shouting about saving the endangered, her choice would be very unwelcome. And another thing...

”Hey Alphys!” Undyne’s voice broke her thoughts, making her sit up straight. The beautiful red hair was wet and glued to her back, her yellow eye shone at her with delight at the sight of her, her sharp grin widen when she noticed she had gotten the lizard monster’s attention.

”Uuu un-undyne!” Alphys gets out, both hands cover her mouth as she smiles in happiness.

”I got a new place!” Undyne goes on, speaking as if they met up like week rather than they been apart for months, “had a lot of trouble from the humans trying to claim it!”

”N-new pp pl-place?” Alphys asks in confusion, being good friend with Sans, the Gossip Queen, who knew everyone and everything they did, she was surprised he did not tell her.

”Want to see it?” Undyne asks leaning on the rocks with folded arms, merely staring at her face, like it was the ninth wonder of the world.

“Sssu su-“ she took a breathe, “Sure!” Alphys manages to with a smile, “I brought a bathing suit.” She gestures to what she was wearing. It was a dark green with a little black skirt worked in.

“Nice!” Undnye says glances her up and down, “I’m just wearing a black tank top and shorts.”  
  
“YY- yyou llook great!” Alphys tells her with a true smile, then shyly turns away, “b-but tt-then again yy-yyou allway look great, Undyne.”

This earns her a razor sharp smile from the fish monster. Then the overly strong monster reaches up and takes the other into her arms, bringing Alphys into the warm waters. Undyne swam on her back with Alphys saddling on her strong stomach.

With a strong kick, they was off.

“Undyne....” Alphys says as she grabs a mask and a underwater breathing kit (of her own design) from her sub-pocket, “th-th-th-“ she blows out and takes a deep breathe, “there is s-ssss-somm something! I’dd like to talk tttto yy-you aaabout!”

”Really?” Undyne hums, easily pulling them out into the water, getting further away from the rocks and shore. The lizard placing the mask and breathing kit over her snout.

”Ittt’ssss aa-a-about our fu-fu-fu!” Alphys sighs, placing a wet hand over glassy mask, “future! To ttoo toget her..together...”

Undyne stops swimming, her red hair flows behind her back; she merely stares up at the clear blue sky, waiting for her girlfriend to continue.

Alphys then gushers out her words:

”...what I mean is th-that our circumstances are are ssso so different now! we we rarely see each other- and when we do it’s it’s ooo-ooonly for a few week! you live in the sea! And I live on the warmer land! The thing is I want to - yyy you - can — if if if if if-“

”Do you want to breakup?” Undyne ask in a flat voice, she had put back her head snd her eyes had gone under the water, so only her mouth was showing; Alphys could not tell what she was thinking or feeling.

”I love you! Be my soulmate! Kekkon! Kekkon shite kudasa! Can we find a way where we can both live together happily!” Alphys all but shouts, she was breathing hard through the device by the time she was finished, making her breathing sound more louder than it should have.

Suddenly they were moving fast, the lizard quickly leans forward and grabs hold of the fish’s shoulders; as soon as it started, it had stopped.

Blinking she glances around. Alphys then sees a giant grass orb, that was a little far out from a chiff face. Within the orb was what appeared to be a tower like island, it was raised up high in line with the top of the cliffs, which from what she could see, had a little house on it.

Then she sees the bridge running from the island to the cliffs.

Alphy notices they was moving again, the little house disappears from view the nearer they gone. They arrive at the area where the orb meets the water, a little floating platform had a door there, as well as one in the water.

Which opens for them.

A wave of warm air washing over Alphys. It was the right temperature to keep her blood running smoothly but not enough to make Undyne faint. Plus it seemed the water was a lot cooler than the air anyway.

They came to the odd tower island. It reminded her of an eaten apple where only the core was left. Since it was spread out at the water, going up and rounded out a bit and then out again, the same length and shape as the bottom.

”You must have read my mind!” Undnye says sounding very happy and excited, grabbing Alphys under her armpits, then bringing one arm underneath her back legs, she carries her, walking onto the island, “I was thinking the same thing! So I commissioned Sans to build this place for us to live! I overheard him saying to Toriel that he helped with the building of the Core! He even installed a power supply that worked like the Core in here for you to use!”

Undyne points to the centre, where pip like windows seemed to flicker with power.

”Undyne...it looks like a core...” Alphys told her with a sigh, but smiling and shaking her head. She wraps her arms around the blue monster’s neck.

”Huh?” Undnye says frowning at her, then turns to study the structure, even turning her head sideways for a moment “Looks nothing like the Core, Al...”

”...no... a core... like an thrown away apple core...” Alphys explains with a giggles, her nerves completely forgotten enough to speak freely.

The lizard watches as the penny drops. And the fish glares at an unseen enemy.

At this Alphys laughs fully, but still covering a claw over her mouth. Once she finishes she looks up to sees her love smiling gently down at her.

“I haven’t forgotten what you said.” Undnye informs her, “Of course I want to marry you!”

”ooohh. Yyy-yy-yay-you knew what that meant!?” Alphys cries out, shaking slightly.

Undyne placing her free hand on her hip, threw her head back and laughs loudly.

“Well duh!” Unydne tells her after her mad laugher, “I’ve watch enough anime to know what that means! Plus you said ‘soulmate’! I don’t have to be a royal scientist to work that one out!”

Alphys bows her head, resting her forehead on Undyne’s collarbone.

“If all of this,” Undyne goes on the say, gesturing to their new home, “is not answer enough for you! Alphys I want to be your soulmate! Let’s get married have a hundred babies!”

Alphys snorts into her hand at that last part. She felt a light kiss on top of her head, causing her body to freeze, but her blood warm up.

“Come on! I’ll show you about!” Undnye shorts out, marching forward, “You’re going to love the cinema room!”

 

 


	69. Request #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans’s family tradition: Basically Sans’s offspring with Toriel.

The small skeleton stood on the side of an old dirt trail, in the middle of a forest, voices could be heard nearby by but he did not pay mind to these. Instead he focuses his attention on a human standing next to him.

”*so every summer we camp here, there and everywhere around this area,” Sans said in a dronely tone, almost as if he was about to drift off to sleep at any given moment, “we get here by august 1st. no matter what we’re doing that year. we without fail come. with telescopes at the ready. making our way through this path. and we finish up there.”

Sans the skeleton turns slightly, nodding towards the treetops, where the mountain’s peak was just peeking through.

Then he glancing to the place where the many voices came from. A large white goat like monster waves at him. The female monster was wearing a sandy coloured shorts and blue vest, the very same thing the small skeleton wore.

“*that’s my wife. toriel.” Sans told him grinning boldly, “lovely right. she’s the best wife and mother in the world.”

The male human gave gave him a shaky smile.

“*beside her is my oldest child and son,” Sans goes on, grin turning into a lazy smile, “never thought i’d say that! didn’t think i’d be father material. his name is ‘happy time’. odd name right?”

The one named Happy Time was a strange overly large skeleton monster, he towered over his mother; he had fur hanging down from his ribs, the every spinal disc, partly the arms, only coming from the radius and the same with the legs, coming only from the fibula. The skull was shaped like its mother, but having a longer snout and horns. At the back of the skull came more fur but it’s crown was bare. The hybrid monster had empty eye sockets.

Happy Time wore only loose dark blue shorts on. 

“*that’s my eldest daughter and second child, ‘beryliumbold’,” Sans said actually taking out his hand from his pocket to point to a small skeleton, who was the image of her father in every way.

Apart from one thing, that was not noticeable at first glance. There was two tiny horns coming out of the top of her skull. She wore a light purple summer dress with stars down one side.

“*my third child is there.” Sans went on, the hand he never dropped turns over to the side, where a odd cross of the couple sat on a tree stump, “their name is ‘althea-bold’.”

The monster had a semi long snort, that was half goat’s head half normal skeleton, with wide empty eye sockets and horns that was much longer and thinner than the first. The whole arms and claws was that of the monster, this stopped at the head of the humerus, where it blended into bone. The clavicle, manubrium and strernum as well as some of the upper ribs, were all on display. Again the legs were the same, the some of the femur at the front was missing.

They too wore only shorts.

“*my last child and daughter is behind you,” Sans told him calmly smiling at him, “she is a little shy. but i can tell you she looks just like her mother. so yeah. very beautiful. her name is ‘contra’.”

The man had gone still, barely even breathing. He had not known that there was a monster sneaking somewhere behind him.

“*all my bratlings are married,” Sans continues grinning again clearly amused by the man’s terror, “but their other halves are currently looking after their own set of bratlings. my grandkids.”

Sans falls silent. He merely stares at his family.

“*yep. every year they arrange their affairs so that they can be here,” Sans says with a gently tone, “it’s become a family tradition on its own.”

Again silence. Sans turns to the human, studies him for a second.

”*it all started with just me and my bro.” Sans told him, “the coolest monster you’ll ever meet. after we got married. we came together once a year just to stargaze. in time we started dragging our mates along. now we’re onto the next generation... soon to be another generation. since my oldest granddaughter is brewing.”

“SANS!” A voice cries out joyfully, making Sans turn and the human jump. Another skeleton monster was running their way, this one much taller.

”*heh. that’s my bro. papyrus.” Sans says with excitement, for the first time since he started talking he looked awake, “he’s got his own children and grandchildren coming. he married a ghost by the way-“

The man paled at the mention of ghost, seeming like he was going to faint.

”*heh. he didn’t even find out until after they wed.” Sans said with a laugh, “they have ghostly kids. oh look! there’s a couple of his kids behind him....you ok there buddy?”

The man did faint. Having fallen down with a heavy thud on his face with his rear up in the air.

Suddenly Sans was lifted up and held in a unbreakable hug. After a few moments, the new arrival sees the human on the ground.

“BROTHER! SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! I MISSED YOU!” Papyrus cries out, overjoyed to be with his brother once more, then he notices the human on the ground “... WHO IS THIS?”  He asks, eyeing up the strange human.

”*don’t know.” Sans admits with a care, “found him wandering on our path. so i clued him in on why we are here.”

”SANS! DO NOT GO AROUND TELLING COMPLETE STRANGERS OUR FAMILY TRADITIONS!” Papyrus tells him, he then lower his brother so his feet were back on the ground, “AND WHY IS HE SLEEPING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS? AND IT CANNOT BE COMFORTABLE IN THAT POSITION!”

”*i’m sure he’s fine.” Sans says, he sees Toriel making her way over with Mettaton at her side. Papyrus’s and Mettaton’s children floats behind them. His youngest daughter appears out of no where, grinning down at the human, snorting loudly. 

Sans starts to walk, his children come over chatting away to their cousins. Toriel came at his side, leaning down and taking him by the hand. The large group of monsters follow the trail, the journey they made each year together and soon was met by more monsters with hybrid offsprings.

Suddenly Papyrus was at his other side, hand in hand with Mettaton.

‘*a happy ending? at last?’ Sans thinks to himself, at times he thought he would wake up back in the underground.

 

Sans hums to himself tightening his grip to his wife’s hand, never did he dream that his yearly trip to stargaze would lean to this. But his wonderful children who lived near by, unlike Papyrus and his family, were a great reminder that this was no dream, that he was truly free. 

 


	70. Request #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell. An alternative ending.

...

Papyrus took a long inwardly breathe, taking in the smoke from the cigarette. He blew out, his redish orange eye lights follow the white smoke until it disappears completely.

The tall skeleton with the golden tooth, sat there staring up at the cloudy sky. It was snowing heavily, filling the surface land with thick fluffy frozen water.

Placing the cigarette in his jaws, he lazily lays back against the tree thunk, uncaring that he was getting covered.

Closing his eye sockets, he allows himself to fall to sleep. He half wonders if anyone would notice, even if he turns to dust; how long would it take to see he was missing?

It really didn’t matter anymore.

His brother Sans was free with no more resets in sight. The monsters have been living on the surface for just over a year now.

Now it was time to have a nap...no one would miss him... he was sure...

Suddenly he felt himself be lifted, eye sockets widen in shock as the snow on his form fell off of him; he blinks at the angry eye sockets of his brother. Sans was holding him bridal style.

With a loud huff, the smaller skeleton began taking them out of the forest, back to the settlement.

“*brother we are about to launch an all out attack on the humans!” Sans snaps at him, glaring ahead of himself, “and you are out here having naps!?”

”HUH?” Papyrus mumbles in utter surprise, “BUT MY LORD! THE HUMAN THAT FREE US! AREN’T WE NOT GOING TO MAKE PEACE?”

”*undyne scranned the history of humans,” Sans explains, seemingly through gritted teeth, “this is a race that enslaves their own kind! and fights pointless wars! many go hungry while others fatten themselves! tell me brother. do you truly think these human are going to simply accept us? ones they sealed? no. i understand it now! humans and monsters are natural enemies! when we were sealed humans overtook everything. ruining the planet! because their predators ‘us’, had gone!”

Papyrus just stares. 

Sans had only one HP even if he was strong, there was no way he was going to survive this war.

“MY LORD. I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA!” Papyrus said, making his brother’s purply red eyelights turn his way, “ONE THAT WE HAVE TO WAIT WITH. IF WE’RE TO STAND A CHANCE.”

Sans halts in his tracks.

“*yes brother!” Sans asks with a sly grin, “what does my little puppy have in mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like to point out, I know next to nothing about this AU.... so other than bits and pieces I gathered, just is what I could come up with. 
> 
> Also for some reason. When I found out that this Papyrus calls his Sans ‘M’lord’, I thought of the manga ‘Black Butler’. Was going to do something along those lines.... but thought better about it.


	71. Request #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes a run for it. 
> 
> A Sans slash Papyrus fic

  
The sound of laughter drifted up from the street below, making Sans feel very alone in this new town; rolling onto his side he stares dully at the clock on the hotel’s wall.

It was late, but he was sure Papyrus would still be up.

Sans moans aloud at the thought of his brother. It has been three months since he realised that yes, the resets were gone for good.

The small skeleton grits his teeth against the pain in his soul. While the ending with no resetting seemed like an unreasonable dream, he had planned out everything he would do if it even happened.

He was going to leave it until their first settlement was up and running before declaiming his unending love to Papyrus. It was well over three years, which was nothing new since the longest had been five years.

Then suddenly six months ago Frisk explained to him that there was no need to worry, there was no longer any resets and he could live his life, to be truly happy.

However it was already to late.

The tale tale signs of Papyrus falling in love with Mettaton was there and he could no longer step in.

If only Frisk had told him sooner.

’*would i believe them?’ Sans questions, he roll again just time on his back, staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling, ‘i didn’t...it took months to get used to the idea.’

The skeleton sighs heavily.

He had ran.

‘*coward.’ Sans’s mind spat at him, images of the last time he saw Papyrus replayed in his memory.

A week after moving in their newly build home, they held a party, and the whole of monster kind seemed to have showed up at some part of the day. And in the evening, Mettaton had appeared.

Knowing this was it, this was the time that Papyrus and Mettaton would start dating; numbly Sans watched the whole exchange, the robot made his move.

It was then Sans knew that there was no way he could bare living like this. ...he shortcutter out of there, leaving all his worldly goods and with only the clothes on his back.

After that he just been moving from town to town, never staying for to long. Thankfully Sans learnt the art of disguise many moons ago, taking the form of a human.

He had been working part time in bars, earning enough just to get live on.

Currently he was living in the hotel he was working in, where he had been for the last three days; it stood in the town’s centre, where pubs and nightclubs brought the human youths in drones. He worked during the day and the endless noise at night made it hard for him to get off to sleep. But once he was he normally slept for a couple of hours.

Tonight was different.

It was not the sounds that was causing his tossing and turning, he had a sickening feeling in his soul, like something dreadful was about to take place.

Of course Sans hoped he could sleep it off, but it was no use, if anything that horrible feeling was getting worst.

The skeleton’s mind returns to his brother. Not once did he check how things were there, knowing that as soon as he sees Papyrus, he would go home.

‘*go home now.’ A small part of his mind whispers to him.

Sans pushes himself up, glancing around at the darken room. Everything he bought himself over the past couple of months, was within his sub-pocket, it was just a few items of clothing, a telescope and a camera. But he still needs other things if he was going to keep living like this.

‘*i can be quick.’ Sans told himself, swinging his legs round and places them on the floor, ‘in and out.’

Magic began to form around him, his menu appeared in front of himself. There a large map was, showing all the possible shortcuts. Staring at the dot which was his new/old room, he clicks it without thought.

A blink later he found himself in his room. The moonlight was was the only source, dimly lightly up the window area but the rest was in darkness.

Sans stood completely still with empty sockets, listening carefully to the silent house.

After about five minutes he dared moved.

Wandering over to his mattress he blinks at the bunched up covers, he stares dully around for a moment seemingly lost to what to do now. He had come for clothes and stuff but now here, all he wanted to do was have a nap.

Standing on his mattress he lets himself fall towards the pillow. And lands on something hard underneath.

”*what the-?” Sans cries out in panic as whatever was there jerks upwards, without think he went moving to hang half off the bed, Sans clicks on his lamp he kept beside his bed.

Sans froze when the light shone out and reveal the monster. Sitting up on his mattress was Papryus with the covers pooling around his middle, looking dazed and confused, but most of all very ill. His white bones had taken on a deadly grey, under his sockets there stained with dry tears.

His beloved brother was wearing a black tank top that showed his bottom ribs, over the top of this was Sans’s blue jacket, the one he taken off for the party and left behind.

Every logic thought told him to run away again. That part of him that has been nagging at him, was now screaming. So he chose to speak.

“*bro?” Sans utters a little fearfully, he had thought he would be getting a lecture or scolding, or maybe crying and shouting. Not Papyrus just remaining there, staring at him with a sad smile of his jaws.

’*something wrong.’ Sans tells himself, pulling upwards he crawls into Papyrus’s lap, who merely watched his every move.

Sans uses ‘CHECK’ on Papyrus.

[ PAPYRUS

HP: 21/680

AT: 9/20

DF: 1/20

*MOURNING THE LOST OF HIS LOVE! HIS SOULMATE! WHERE IS HE? CANNOT FIND! WANTS HIS BROTHER! IS FALLING! WANTS SANS! ]

  
Sans was shaking, making his bones rattle loudly. This seemed to bring Papyrus round a little because he reaches for him and hug him close. The words shift slightly, but Sans was not paying attention to them anymore.

“*papyrus... ya falling?” Sans spoke softly, tears filling his sockets and quickly he hugs back; Sans forces all feelings away from him, knowing that Papyrus really did not need that at the moment. “it’s okay. heh. ya falling. not fallen. there’s a difference. you... can still be saved.” the small skeleton leans forwards, so that his browbone touching his brother’s collarbone.

Sans blinks, he needed to focus on Papyrus. Those who are Falling need constant love and care, meaning he had to stay no matter how hard and painful this was going to be. The first things first, he needed to know what happened.

‘*lost love?’ Sans thinks back, suddenly his blue eye flares with angry, it was not hard to work out, after he left that robot must of dumped him.

“*heh hehe. so what happened?” Sans says in his normal tone of voice, raising his skull to look right at him, “tell ya brother all about it? did that overlarge calculator hurt ya? want me to sort him out got you?”

Papyrus’s jaw twitches, he closes his eye sockets and rests his chin on top of Sans’s head.

“*throw me a bone here bro.” Sans jokes lightly, moving back to sees his face again, “can’t help ya. if i don’t know what’s wrong.”

”I LOVE YOU.” Papyrus at last says, tears now pouring freely down his cheek bones.

”*...thanks bro.” Sans replies giving him a lazy smile, hiding the pain bubbling in his soul, “i love ya too. more than anyone.”

These words causes Papyrus to choke back a sob, which was in vain because he began wailing soon after, leaving a stunned Sans hugging him tight.

“DO NOT LEAVE ME ALONE.” Papryus cries out with bitter tears, holding him back with equal tightness.

”*its okay bro.” Sans says quickly, taking Papyrus’s skull with both hands he gently pulls him to look at him, “it’s okay. i’m here. i won’t ever leave you again. i promise.”

“STAY WITH ME.” Papryus cries out more, mimicking Sans by taking his skull in his hands too.

‘*is he listening?’ Sans wonders briefly, “*i am with you.”

”DO NOT LET ME WAKE UP!” Papyrus went on, making Sans flinch.

The smaller skeleton has a ‘CHECK’ once more.

[ PAPYRUS

HP: 12/680

AT: 5/20

DF: 0.01/20

*MOURNING THE LOST OF HIS LOVE! HIS SOULMATE! SANS IS HERE!? THINKS HE IS DREAMING? WANTS SANS! ONLY SANS! IS FALLING FAST!]

”*bro. papyrus. look at me.” Sans says quickly, he needs to focus and not dwell on certain parts, “i’m here. right here. please. bro. listen. i know you love mettaton. but- is he really worth losing your life over? please bro.”

”THAT IS WHAT A DREAM WOULD SAY!” Papryus continues sadly, looking like he was going to dust right there and then, “AND WHAT DOES METTATON HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?”

”*...well bro.” Sans went on, letting his hands drop to Papryus shoulders as he tries to think what to say, “sometimes love does not work out- i mean. i don’t think a ghost and a skeleton can even soulmates. these things normally work differently between two different kinds. with that being sa-”

Sans felt Papyrus’s hand tighten on his skull, and blinking he stops to stare up at his brother looking at him and seeing him.

“BROTHER?” Papyrus questions, frowning deeply at him.

”*...yeah bro?” Sans answers, trying to give him his best ‘all is well’ grin. He didn’t think he pulled it off, but Papyrus appeared to more alert.

”SANS? SANS? MY BROTHER?” Papyrus asks a little forcefully.

”*naw. i’m ness. a human pretending to be a skeleton.” Sans says with a snort, he reaching up and takes Papyrus’s hands off the side of his skull and bought them down; who immediately wraps them around his back.

“SANS!” Papyrus snaps, frowning some more. “I LOVE YOU!”

“*heh. i think we’ve establish this bro.” Sans told him, he glances at his brothers HP for a second, “how about i shortcut over-“

”NO.” Papyrus said firmly, holding him closer, “BROTHER YOU CANNOT LEAVE! YOU PROMISED ME!”

”*huh? yeah. but just to tori’s place.” Sans explains, patting him on the shoulders in hopes to calm him, “ya hp is down low bro. i’m gonna get some pie.”

Papyrus appears scared for a moment, then shutting his eye sockets he leans down and pushes his teeth against Sans’s. Slowly he moves away, opening his sockets and looking worried.

“*...okay...?” Sans says leaning out a little, completely confused at this strange behaviour, “after pie. we both take a nap.”

Papyrus makes a little whining sound and repeats the action, leaving his sockets open this time.

“I THOUGHT THE WORLD WOULD MOVE...” Papyrus told him smiling sadly, suddenly straightening up he declaims, “BUT THIS IS FINE! NOTHING I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN FIX! WE JUST NEED MORE PRACTICE! AND WE WILL BE SOULMATES BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!”

“*as cool as that sound bro.” Sans said looking left to right, he held up a fist and held up the index finger, “can i just say: what are you doing? what do soulmate have to do with this?”

”I AM KISSING YOU BROTHER!” Papyrus tells him, looking sad once more, “IT IS WHAT SOULMATES ARE MEANT TO DO WHEN THEY FIND EACH OTHER!”

Sans went still.

“PERHAPS THIS IS A DREAM?” Papyrus says, his voice weakening greatly and going to move away from Sans.

”*skeletons don’t kiss.” Sans said making Papyrus halt and stare at him in question, “at least. not like that. ... why would you want to kiss me?”

”CHECK ME OUT!” Papryus tells him with a weak smile, leaning away he waits.

Sans dares to ‘CHECK’ Papyrus again.

  
[ PAPYRUS

HP: 9/680

AT: 10/20

DF: 1/20

*HIS SOULMATE! SANS IS HERE! HIS SOULMATE SANS IS HERE! LOVES SANS! WANTS TO BE WITH SANS! DO NOT LEAVE! STAY FOREVER! HAS STOPPED FALLING! NEEDS HEALING! NEEDS SANS! ]

  
“*not gonna lie bro.” Sans said looking away from the words, “i really don’t know what’s happening right now.” smiling he looks back again, “i love you too. .. just very confused...”

Papyrus has still happy by his words however after Sans fell silent for a couple of minutes, Papyrus watches him with an uneasy expression.

”CAN I CHECK YOU?” Papryus pleas softly.

Sans stares for a second. There was no way of him knowing what his words would say about him. After what seemed like forever, he nods.

Papyrus brightens, and reaching out ‘CHECK’ Sans.

[ sans

hp: 1/1

at: 1/1

df: 1/1

* loves papyrus more than anyone or anything in this world. never wants to leave papyrus’s side. is stressed because papyrus’s hp is so low. wants to heal his beloved brother. seriously needs some sleep. fears a reset........... wants to be papyrus’s mate.]

”BROTHER! YOU SHOULD GET SOME REST!” Papyrus says, frowning deeply at the words yet at the same time oddly happy; the taller skeleton starts to move but was stopped when Sans held up a hand, “AND FEAR NOT! CAN GET MY OWN FOOD!”

“*won’t take me a sec to get a slice.” Sans said quickly, then sighs lightly “bro. you was falling just now! if anyone needs rest it’s you.”

The pair sat staring at each other, both wanting to help but either willing to back down.

”TAKE ME WITH YOU.” Papyrus asks or rather, demands. Leaning forward he cuddles against his front, leaving no room for shortcutting away, “THEN WE COME BACK AND REST! WELL YOU CAN! I SHALL NOT SLEEP ANY TIME THIS NIGHT!”

”*resting does not always involve sleeping.” Sans tells him, “listen bro. it will be faster if i go. in. out. back here. trust me.”

Papyrus suddenly looked tore. Then moves away enough for Sans to escape his grasp.

“NOT A DREAM?” “*nope.” “YOU SHALL RETURN?” “*yep.” “YOU REALLY LOVE ME?” “*really.” “LIKE A SOULMATE?” “*my soul check can’t lie bro.”

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.” Papyrus told him, staring right into his sockets, his hands were wiggling in front of his chest with worry.

Sans gave him a rare true smile, standing up he leans over and clicked his teeth on Papyrus’s skull, “* ... heh. did i do it right?”

Papyrus nods happily. Then taking a step back he prepares to shortcut, the last thing he sees was Papyrus scared expression.

Sans found himself in Toriel’s kitchen, his mind twisting around everything that just happened, he really wanted to sit down and go over all that had happened; he opens a cabinet and into was a pie. Grabbing it he shortcuts back.

He jumps as arms grab him under his armpits and is lifted up, he glances behind to sees the ceiling’s lamp which was now on, it almost touching his back.

“*well this an uplifting experience.” Sans jokes as he turns to face a overjoyed Papyrus who was crying once more.

”SANS!” Papyrus snaps a warning, then laughs not caring about the joke, “YOU ARE HERE!”

”*heh. hi.” Sans greets, then holds up the pie, “pie. rest.”

”THEN WE TALK!” Papyrus said agreeing with a nod, he lowers the smaller skeleton until he was holding him in his arms, “YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO BROTHER!”

Papyrus sat back down on the mattress and took the offered pie slice Sans held out for him.

”FIRST. ABOUT WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN ALL THIS TIME!” Papryus goes on, eating the slice fast, then starts to list off with his fingers “WHY YOU LEFT! HOW DO SKELETONS KISS! WHAT IS A RESET! AND-“

Sans huddle further into Papyrus arms, he knew his brother was an amazing monster but it was unheard of for one so close to falling recover so quickly.

”*ya so cool bro.” Sans told him, halting the long list of questions coming out of his jaws. The taller stares at him, smiling he cuddles nearer too.

“I KNOW SANS!” Papyrus’s voice was soft and kind, going almost shy the way he glances away from him, “DO NOT THINK THAT YOU REMINDING ME OF THIS FACT IS GOING TO DISTRACT ME! I SHALL HAVE ANSWERS BROTHER!”

Papyrus took the pie tin out of Sans’s hands and places it in the floor, then he lifts them both up and carefully lays them down together.

“YOU WILL BE HERE WHEN I WAKE?” Papryus asks hugging his tightly.

”*yeah bro. i’m sorry.” Sans mumbles, he finally felt like he could sleep now that his brother’s soul was pulsing close by. But two skeletons did not sleep, they just lay there, talking back and fore; Every now and again Papyrus would click his teeth on Sans’s skull and Sans would return the strange gesture.

At one time he ‘CHECK’ again, just to be sure Papyrus’s HP was up.

  
[ PAPYRUS

HP: 680/680

AT: 18/20

DF: 25/20

*HIS SOULMATE! SANS IS HERE! WORRIED SANS WILL LEAVE! TRULY LOVES SANS! WORRIED SANS IS NOT SLEEPING!]

‘*he loves me...’ Was the last thoughts before Sans at last fell off to sleep.

 

 

 

 


	72. 100 Themes Challenge -V1- #1: Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness is a human in a skeleton dungeon, looking for the way out. He meets a young skeleton, Papyrus for the first time.

Ness wanders through the skeleton dungeon, carefully looking around while holding his breathe.

An attack had separated him from his guild members.

There was a hero who fought with a short sword along side magic. A witch who cast spell. A priest who healed. A armoured knight with a long double edged sword. Also twins, one was a assassin and other was a thief. Then was the only old person in their party, who fought with his bare hands. And a monster tamer.

Ness was an archer ...at the moment; and normally was at the background, backing up his party. His speed could rival an assassin or ninja, when he jumps away or sideways from the monsters.

What his guild members did not know, was that he did train as both ninja and assassin. And could weld a sword in many forms. And could cast many spells and make strong potions.. he was not an up front fighter, so would never be able to battle with his hands or legs. As for healing.... that was was out of the question; since Ness practiced dark arts before.

But archery he found that he liked the best... however his thirst for knowledge nagged at him so it did not end there. So now he was learning something else.

That something else, was him training as a summoner. It was much harder than a monster tamer because until there monsters who had been enslaved since birth, the ones he summoned through magic circles were wild, only enslaved by a powerful spell for a limited time. If he went pass that limit the monster could turn on him.

A person had to have a lot of MP to be able to do this. Ness would hide the fact that his was so high, he did not would people coming up to him for party requests. It would only lean to disappointment since he was a jack of all trades but a master of none.

Ness glances down the next tunnel. The dungeon was silent, there was no skeletons about.

The guild had made the mistake of camping into the dungeon at the hero’s insistence; no one complained to the hero and he was their party leader, so all agreed to this.

Ness had not gotten undressed and none lay down to sleep ever when he was not on the watch.

It happened. A skeleton’s screech filled the little room they had found, causing them all to up and cover their ears. Never do do you want to hear a skeleton’s screech, it was one of the worst noises in the world.

Soon many skeletons descended upon them, making them run without thinking. By the time Ness noticed that no one was with him, he was already lost and without a map.

Ness glares at nothing, all the members should have had a map, he did not understand why only the priest had one. Then again, nothing about this quest made any sense.

This skeleton dungeon was out the way of many towns and villages, so why make the long trip to come here and kill them.

Movement caught Ness’s eye, he ducks down moulding his body close to the walls.

Then a small small skeleton wanders into his line of sight, it had a orange scarf around it’s neck and wrap around it’s pelvis, in it’s hand was a wooden sword. It was moving slowly and carefully down the hallway, shaking so hard had it was rattling loudly.

‘Perfect.’ Ness thinks with a smirk, ‘I can use this monster as a meat shield .... er bone shield.’

The way summoning works, was that one had to have a magic circle and cast with the monster kind in mind, they transfer a random monster from the kind, unless they learn the name; they also had more power over them and keep them captured and enslaved for life.

‘If I learn its name,’ Ness mind goes on, ‘I can summon it. It will be mine. And I can use it to get out of here.’ With a nod, the black hair blue eyed archer makes a move forward.

The skeleton freezes, then slowly turns.

“Hello young one,” Ness greets with a grin, with one hand in his pocket and the other giving a light wave, he made himself completely relaxed, “how are you?”

The small skeleton blinks. It smiles brightly at him and rushes over to him, standing right in front of him.

“A HUMAN!” The skeleton shouts out, “AND A VERY NICE ONE! I AM WELL! THANK YOU FOR ASKING! HOW ARE YOU?”

“Heh hehehe.” Ness laughs feeling nervous but never showing it on his face, being outwardly calm; he had never in his life actually spoken to a monster, while he had hear them speak with each other before attacking so knew they could, he just never bothered, “er... fine thank you. But I am a little lost... could you show me a way out?”

“IT IT GOOD YOU ARE WELL!” the skeleton replies, looking excited about something, “SORRY TO HEAR YOU ARE LOST! BUT NEVER FEAR! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN LEAN YOU SAFELY AN EXIT!”

Ness stood there, dumbfounded. The skeleton had just given his name.

Staring at the happy skeleton, he thought better in summoning him, afterall he was leaning him out.

‘Or is he?’ Ness thought darkly. The skeleton darts forward grabbing the former assassin’s hand, thankfully he was trained to see an attack and deeded this as nothing, but the monster did not know this. ‘Could have ended up dead at least five times by now.’

Now that he was walking side by side with the skeleton, he could see that the top of it skull came up to his shoulders. This means nothing, Ness was a short stumpy man, it just meant that the skeleton was younger than he first thought.

As they went Papyrus chatted happily nonstop, all Ness did was nod and mumbles a few questions and voices a little on some subjects. The skeleton held on tighter and tighter the further they went, causing Ness to glance around, looking for an attack.

It felt very wrong to hold onto a skeleton hand, but he could feel a warmth humming through it, so he had quickly gotten over it.

”HERE WE ARE!” Papyrus announces gesturing to a staircase with his free hand. Ness could see sunlight pouring down, “THANK YOU!”

Ness frowns lightly, “For what?”

“FOR LISTENING TO ME! AND NOT PUSHING ME AWAY!” Papyrus answers, gazing down at their joined hands. “NO ONE LIKES ME!” suddenly losing his happy tone, “NO ONE LISTENS TO ME!” tears began filling the eye sockets, shocking Ness, “NO ONE WANTS ME HERE!”

”...huh?” Ness said dumbly, shaking his head, “Why? You’re the coolest monster I know.”

”REALLY!?” Papyrus asks hopefully, staring up at him with orange flickering in their depths.

”Yeah. You are great,” Ness says honesty with a gently smile, looking back and actually realising that the skeleton’s company had not been bad. “Sorry to hear you’re having a bad time... er... wish I could help, but I don’t know how your system works so there’s nothing I can do.”

Papyrus brings a skelly hand over his skull, and somehow wipes the wet tears away, “THANK YOU SO MUCH!” he turns to stares back at the way they, “WHEN I HEARD THAT HUMANS HAD COME INTO OUR HOME! I THOUGHT THIS COULD BE A CHANCE TO PROVE MYSELF! BUT THEN YOU ASKED HOW I WAS! AND THAT TOUCHED THE CORE OF MY SOUL MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW!”

Ness felt an overwhelming amount of guilt. He was going to enslave Papyrus, ‘don’t think I can now....’

“WAIT! WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS?” Papyrus asks staring with side sockets, then turning to Ness, “YOU CAME WITH OTHERS RIGHT!”

”Yeah,” Ness comfirms, “But those guys are way stronger than me. Bet they’re already waiting for me up top.”

“WHAT IS YOUR NAME?” Papyrus asks softy, making Ness blink at the sudden change of subject.

‘Do not give him your real name,’ Ness thinks darkly, ‘this may have been what he was waiting for!’ The human hums for a moment, then smiles, “Just call me Sans.”

”SANS? THAT IS A COMMON SKELETON’S NAME!” Papyrus said looking amazed, “ARE YOU A SKELETON!”

”heh. Nope, sorry bro.” The newly dubbed Sans said with a grin.

”BRO?” Papyrus cries out in joy, holding onto Ness hand even more tightly. “CAN I CALL YOU BROTHER? PLEASE SANS!”

“Sure why not?” Ness said with a grin, finding this whole thing amusing now, “Listen bro, I do have to go now.”

Papyrus’s other hand wrapped around his hand to join the other, Ness frowns down at his trapped hand, then looks at the skeleton.

”I’m gonna need my hand back if I’m gonna leave bro,” Ness says pointing to the sunlight.

”I AM TRULY SORRY BROTHER!” Papyrus said with no emotion in his voice.

”It’s alright just let go a-“ Ness began but his words died in his throat; he was surrounded by skeleton warriors.

“I AM TRULY SORRY!” Papyrus said again, never letting go of his hand.

“Wow! Guess you’ve proved yourself,” Ness answers with a laugh, “Well done bro.”

Papyrus’s eye sockets began to glow a bright orange, it cast no shadows but shone out for all to see.

Ness turns away from this unworldly light, to sees the oncoming skeletons. He knew this was it, there was no time to cast nor get his bow, his mind was blank from ideas.

Then there was a blow on the right side of his head, the last thing he saw was Papyrus’s waitI gotta arms to catch him.

 

 

 

Ness awake, blinking he notices that he was feeling completely fine. Like he had just been healed.

Raising his head from his chest, he glances up and sideways, where his wrists were chained, then downward and sideways to see his ankles the same; so that he was standing in a starjump position against a wall.

Ness’s eyes widen when he looks around him, all his party members was chained around the walls with him, and this was a circular room, meaning he could see them all.

The hero was glaring at the only door, talking loudly to his party, telling them not to give up hope, that they could escape.

Ness always liked people who believed they could overcome impossible odds. Even though he was not like that himself.

Ness knew that witch was mumbling and cursing, but no words were formed because her mouth was covered.

The priest next to her had his eyes shut, whispering the same things over and over. There was no doubt in Ness’s mind, that this was because of the fact they had been all striped naked. A priest had to remain pure in everything they did.

The knight was studying even inch of the room, carefully taking in every detail.  
Ness almost grin at this, betting that he had already thought of a way out but was just waiting for the right moment.

The same thing could be said about the hanging assassin and thief, if not for magic runes been written on they chest, keeping their stamina or something else down.

The old man who fought bare handed, also had his eyes closed, however Ness was sure had he was just meditating until someone freed them.

The monster tamer looked the worst, since they seemed to be the only one not to be healed. This made Ness frown.

”Finally awake Archer?” Hero shouts when he sees him, smiling at him, “good i was getting worried!”

”He always sleeps long,” Assassin snaps back, she glares lightly at Hero with rosy cheeks, everyone but the hero knew she liked him, “told you don’t to worry about him.”

But everyone knew that Ness was the hero’s favourite for some reason.

”..heh, yeah, I’m fine Hero,” Ness answers his leader, no one captured by monster spoke anyone’s real name and monster’s normally only know Hero’s nicknames too.

Suddenly the door opens and in comes three tall skeleton, making the party members fall silent. The one in the middle of the two behind him, was known. This monster was classed as a boss monster;

[Boss Monster: Gaster]

  
Gaster pauses in the centre of the room, allowing the group to stare at this boss; he was wearing white robes that was pushed tight to his form by thin ropes, with no weapons in sight. His cracked skull never moves, but his sockets seemed to gaze at each member.

The boss then walks straight to Ness, coming to a stop in front of him. The other two came round Gaster and began unchaining him. A loud sound was heard behind the skeleton but Ness could no longer see.

The two skeletons drag him almost carefully over to the centre to the room, which two more skeletons was, setting up some sort of table.

Ness was lifted by Gaster himself onto the table. He sat there staring at his ankles being chained in.

The archer just blinked in confusion, why was these monster able move him so easily with no fight from him. A hand touches his shoulder, blinking at Gaster he watches as the skeleton gently pushes him back, until he was laying and staring at the ceiling.

”...what’s happening to me?” Ness asks out loud, “Why can’t I fight back?”

That question seemed to float on the air for a second then all his party -save for the witch, who could only glare and monster tamer- began shouting at the monsters. The hero’s voice he heard over the others.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU MONSTER!?” Hero shouts angrily.

”Knew he would not go willingly!” Thief screams aloud in outrage.

”HOW DARE YOU!” Priest screams like a woman, being the youngest in the group, his voice had not fully broken, so someone it sounded off when he raised it.

“I will end you.” Knight hisses.

”RELEASE ME BEAST!” Fighter snaps, “LET ME SHOW YOU A REAL FIGHT!”

“Don’t worry Archer!” Assassin calls to him, “We will save you!”

The monster tamer remains silent. Staring at the whole thing with a nasty smile.

“SILENCE!” Tamer shouts at last, making all members stare at him, wondering if he had a plan. The monster paid no attention to him however, continuing with chaining Ness or moving strange objects into the room.

Tamer turns to look at Gaster, “We had a deal.”

A cold feeling washes over Ness, turning his head to look at Hero, he could see the horror in his eyes at the situation.

‘Now that I think about it,’ Ness thinks to himself, ‘it was him who insisted that we camp inside the dungeon and that it would be safe.’

”Yes. We did.” Gaster smooth voice fills the room, “You bring us The TyDiHd Guild members as prisoners and bargaining chips against the Salt Kingdom, while you get their leader as your mate.”

”WHAT!?” Assassin screams in shock and horror.

”That is right,” Tamer said, he glances down then looks over at the hero, “I want to soul bond with him..” he quickly stares at all of them, tears start pouring from his eyes and an almost mad smile appears, “but don’t worry! It’s just a trade deal they want! No harm will come to us! They’re going to let us go after they sealed the deal and-“

”Shut. Up.” Thief snaps glaring at Tamer with pure hatred, “Look around you! Do you truly think they are going to release us? What are they with Archer?”

Tamer slowly faces the table, meeting with Ness’s eyes. Gaster moves in front, hiding his view.

Smiling at the tamer Gaster says, “We have chosen to take our deal a take further, to ensure that you get you bond.”

”...what do you mean?” Tamer asks starting to shake.

”Well our deal is only valid if you get your mate yes?” Gaster tells him slowly, that smile never leaving his jaws, Tamer nods at this, “Yes. And I do believe you told us that Hero is in love with Archer. Correct?”

There was a strange stillness to the room, Hero looked to Ness’s widening eyes as he takes in this new information.

“Did you know, that if his heart belongs to another,” Gaster goes on with a breathy laugh, “then the bonding may go amiss!” Tamer glances to Ness horror at what was going to happen starting to settle, “if the bonding goes amiss then we have not completed our deal and we shall not get our trade.”

”Wait! There no need-!” Tamer shouts out, but Ness’s pain filled screams drowned out his words.

All the guild could do was beg and plea, but these fell on empty ears because the skeleton just carried on slowly removing Ness’s skin and carefully placing it a box beside them. His blood pours onto the table, which they now saw was dented for liquid to flow through and down into a large potion bottle underneath.

Soon Ness’s voice began to horse to scream, it was around this time that they finished removing his skin and started with his muscles.

This is went on for ages. Ness was still alive and aware when they began removing his inner organs. In fact he was still aware when they took out organs that should have ended it there and then.

Then it was was nothing but bloody bones.

Many skeletons came in and took the boxes out, the bottles out. It was Gaster himself that picks up his bones bridle style and walks out the room with him. Ness was aware of the crying, screams of his guild but found himself just not caring.

Ness was taken into a white marble room which was filled with stream, then he was lowered into warm waters.

“Close your eyes child,” Gaster told him, “When you awaken-“ but his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

 

 

Ness blinks awake, he was laying on a comfortable bed.

“BROTHER!” A voice cries out and something jumps on him, “I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE AWAKE! YOU HAVE BEEN NAPPING FOR HOURS!”

”Papyrus,” Gaster says from beside him, he was sitting on a seat next to the bed, “your brother is tried, give him a little space.”

Papyrus gets off of him and gives him an epic pout, then grin boldly as Ness sits up in bed, rubbing as aching skull.

“*what happened?” Ness asks in utter confusion, “i feel like death warmed up.”

Gaster smiles at him but says nothing.

“SANS! CAN I HUG YOU?” Papyrus asks, his hands wiggling in front of his chest.

”*....sure bro?” Ness or Sans says unsure, he looks from the two skeletons. The smaller leaps at him, giving him a big hug which he returns without a problem.

They stayed this way, until Papyrus leans back enough just to stare at Sans’s face.

”YOU ARE SANS! MY BROTHER!” Papyrus said to him, tear of happiness falling, “AND WE SHALL BE TOGETHER ALWAYS AND FOREVER!”

”*k. bro.” Sans told him with promise.

”REALLY?” Papyrus pushes on.

”*always and forever bro. you and me.” Sans told him with a truly grins, since his skull’s jaws was fused for some reason, all he could do was smile or grin.

“I think you should let Sans rest now son.” Gaster said pointedly looking at Papyrus, who nods and pouts again.

The skeleton brothers move away from each other, allowing Sans to lay back down. Papyrus just sat cross legged next to him, then began an endless chatter.

Sans listened intently to every word his brother said, his eternal patience never letting him become annoyed by this, only a few times did he speak and join in. Which Papyrus loved, soon they fell into a natural rhythm of chatter and while it seemed one sided, it was actually balanced out fairly.

The pair seemed very very happy with each other and at peace.

There was a loud bang and skeletons warriors came marching in.

“The humans have escaped!” One told Gaster, who frowned in displeasure. Papyrus grabs hold of Sans pulling him up and into his chest.

“Children I will deal with this,” Gaster says to them as he stood, “stay here,” he looks directly at Papyrus, “never let them met.”

The boss monster seemed the glides out of the room.

“FEAR NOT BROTHER!” Papyrus said after the door was shut, he jumps to his feet while still on the bed and stand in a heroic pose, “FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL NEVER LET THOSE HUMANS NEAR YOU AGAIN!”

”*.... did something happen with me and the humans bro?” Sans asks with a sense of dread, yet his smile never moves, making Papyrus feel more at ease.

“WELL.... IT...” Papyrus starts as he lowers his pose, he sighs deeply then drops down on he was eye level with Sans, “YOU WAS ON A MISSION! TO PRETEND TO BE HUMAN! AND GO INTO THEIR CITIES! TO DO THIS YOU CAST A FLESHY BODY ON YOUR BONES AND BRAINWASHED YOURSELF INTO BELIEVING YOU WERE A HUMAN!”

”*whoa.” Sans mumbles blinking as he took in this new information.

”BUT SOMEHOW IT WENT WRONG!” Papyrus went on, looking like he was going to cry at this point, “AFTER THE TIME LIMIT ENDED! YOU DID NOT RETURN!”

Sans reaches over and pulls Papyrus into a hug, who hugged back eagerly.

”*sorry bro.” Sans told him as he rocks his brother gently.

”YOU WERE GONE DO LONG! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!” Papyrus said with a sniff, he did not bother wiping his eye sockets as tears pour down, “I MISSED YOU! ALWAYS WANTED YOU! ALWAYS! YOU FINALLY CAME HERE! WITH THOSE HUMANS! I COULD FINALLY HAVE YOU!”

Sans frowns at his wording, trying hard to piece together what had happened, to link anything within his mind but all was coming back blank.

”*i’m here now bro.” Sans told him, “no need to cry.”

Papyrus pulls back and smiles at him, this time wiping his eyes.

“YEAH! YOU ARE HERE!” Papyrus says in a odd tone, “AND NOTHING AND NO ONE CAN COME BETWEEN US!”

Sans nod at this, making Papyrus cry out in delight, he drove back into Sans’s arms. Sans laughs at this display, finding his brother’s behaviour cute.

“*never will anything come between us. and i’ll never leave you.” Sans vows; the two skeletons settle down, and tuck up against each other they fell asleep, safe in the knowledge that their father would protect them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	73. The Forgetful Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has lost his car key! Sans gives brotherly advice.

Sans lay face down on their sofa with one orbit open, his eternal smile that was slightly hidden on the seat, appeared like a true grin; he was watching his brother walked in and out of the room, lifting thing up and hunting under things.

”LOST! LOST! LOST!” Papyrus kept saying over and over as he searched.

”*ya marbles?” Sans at last comments finally with a snicker, gaining him a dull glare.

”MY CAR KEYS ARE MISSING!” Papyrus explains with a heavy sigh, he sat down next to his brother, on the edge of the seat, since Sans’s pelvis was there.

“*ya ‘ball bearings’ then?” Sans asks as he rolls on on his side, looking at him with interest. 

Papyrus gives him a warning glare this time, then continues his quest for the lost keys by carefully scanning the room over from where he sat, mentally going over in his mind the places he already looked.

”*heh. ya getting lazy bro.” Sans said grinning cheekily, almost like he would crack up with laugher at any second. The indignant expression that crosses Papyrus’s skull was worth the sly remark, “papyrus. you’ve been using ya car everywhere!”

”SO!” Papyrus snaps as folds his arms over his chest, “IF YOU HAVE A CAR! THEN YOU USE IT!”

”*why don’t you take up running again?” Sans told him, sitting up fully and then leaning over to flop in Papyrus’s shoulder with his chin, ending up face to face since he was turning Sans’s way, “you’ve stopped when you got ya licence...”

”BUT IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY DREAM!” Papyrus declares firmly, pouting at Sans, who raised a browbone at this, “...WELL ONE OF MY DREAMS! SOMEOME AS GREAT AS I WOULD HAVE MANY GOOD DREAMS AND GOALS!” he pauses for a second, “...AND I WANT TO DRIVE IT WITH EVERY OPPORTUNITY!”

”*why don’t you go for a small run now?” Sans says bringing his arms up and wrapping them around Papyrus, “who knows? you may find ya keys when ya get back? and it’s not like ya in a rush to get to the store.”

“HOW CAN THIS HELP!? WHY WOULD RUNNING HELP?” Papyrus snaps with a huff, turning his skull away from Sans, so never seeing the grin spread wider.

”*why should the forgetful skeleton go for a run?” Sans asks trying to contain his laughter.

”I JUST SAID TH-“ Papyrus starts but was cut off suddenly.

”*to _jog_ his memory!” Sans finishes, speaking a little louder than he normally to talk over his natural loud brother.

It it took a moment for this to sink into Papyrus’s skull. Then he stood up abruptly, taking Sans with him who was still hugging his shoulders, making him have to quickly get his arm under Sans’s femurs.

“SANS!” Papyrus shout once he was sure he had hold of him, then stamped one foot on the floor. All the while Sans was laughing his skull off into Papyrus’s scarf.

Papyrus halts his actions ions when he notices something out of the corner of his orbit, turning fully he stares at the place Sans had been napping.

”SANS! YOU WERE SLEEPING ON MY KEYS THIS WHOLE TIME!” Papyrus’s shout echoes throughout the room, only making Sans laugh harder.

 


	74. 100 Themes Challenge -V1- #2: Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who does Mettaton love?

  
Mettaton felt his legs wobble the further down the corridor he went. His soul did a funny flip flop in it’s metal container, so he took in a deep breathe and blew out slowly; then he glances around just to double check he was alone.

There was no way he would ruin his image by acting like some lovestruck fool. ... unless a part called for it in his dramas.

At last the robot came to me to the end of the corridor and into the main lobby.

Mettaton smile dazzlingly and stood tall, before strolling into the main lobby of his hotel as if he was walking down a top model’s catwalk; he would pause every few moments to pose for any monster that was to his left or right, giving them a slight smirk or a quick wink as he went.

The star of the underground came to a halt outside the doors leading to the fast food restaurant.

‘At long last! My one true love!’ Mettaton thinks reaching for the door.

The doors open and out strolls his rivel, Sans.

Mettaton outwardly gives him a brilliant smile while within thinks, ‘Along with his dim-wit brother.’

Sans’s eyelights from his orbits vanish and his eternal grin seems to sharpen, then the air around him drops dramatically. This makes the bot’s soul to freeze inside.

‘I mean! A wonderful skeleton with charm and great character!’ Mettaton quickly thought, and as if to prove that Sans was a mind-reader, the small skeleton’s shoulders relax and returns to his normal lazy appearance.

“WOWIE! IT IS METTATON!” Papyrus cries out in delight, “I AM A BIG FAN!”

”*can you cool me down when we go outside bro?” Sans asks in a hopeful manner.

Papyrus frowns, he looks to his brother, completely forgetting his idol was in front of him.

“SANS WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HOW CAN I-“ Papyrus suddenly stops in mid sentence, just staring at nothing for a moment, then shouts, “NOT THAT KIND OF FAN!”

”*good. that would kind of blow. rather have ya as a skeleton.” Sans told him walking off, the taller skeleton starts chasing behind.

Mettaton lets out a sigh, glad he did not have to deal with those two right now; then straighten himself once more, he turns back to the door and hurries through.

There he was.

Mettaton’s love.

Mettaton mocked glared at the cat monster serving a customer, who failed to see him or just did not care he was here.

‘Such bravery to ignore your boss.” Mettaton thinks yet the last couple of lines came out loud, meaning those in front of him had to pay attention to him. “Greeting darlings!”

The orange cat monster sighs in annoyance while last two customers sigh in delight.

Burgerpants places their order on the counter toughly, gaining him a glare from Mettaton. He felt himself sweat but kept the uneasy smile on his face.

“Thank you for-“ Burgerpant starts but stop when one of the two grabs their things without end acknowledging him, they stood in front of Mettaton chatting loudly.

Mettaton brings a hand up and combs one hand through, then stares over at Burgerpants.

‘....what’s ya problem?!’ Burgerpant thinks, with one eye twitching.

It took a few minutes but soon the pair was gone, leaving Mettaton and Burgerpants alone. The robot walks over and leans on the counter, almost like he was about to whisper secrets into his ears.

“Hello my darling!” Mettaton says eyeing him up and down, causing the hairs of the back of his neck stand on end, but he kept that smile plastered on his lips.

”Boss.” Burgerpants said with a nod, he wanted to be anything else but near the metal freak.

‘How cold!” Mettaton again thinks but the end part said aloud. Suddenly threw an arm over his forehead and half collapses on the counter.

“Huh?” Burgerpants says dumbly, stepping back from the things. It was a little weird how no one notices just how weird the robot’s behaviour was, ‘and now his leg is in the air....’ he thought dully.

Mettaton was posing; he just kept changing positions every few seconds, until he came to a stop actually fully upon the counter. As in, he had whole body laid out on his side, with one leg bent and one arm having his head resting on it, his eyes closed and had a playful smile on.

‘Yep. This is my life..’ Burgerpants told himself, staring pass the robot and stares into nothing. ‘Does Mettaton hate me so much he has to bother me every single day?’

‘My love is sure to notice me now!’ Mettaton thinks proudly, daring to open an eye to peek, only for him to see that the cat was not looking at him. The robot sits up and pouts at Burgerpants, ‘What must I do for you to love me!’


	75. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans thinks about the future.

Doctor Comic Sans Serif stood overlooking the flowing lava, staring at the untapped mana within it. It was oddly beautiful.

The skeleton turns slightly to look behind, there was a large group of monsters, all listening intently to the speakers that was given instructions on how to lay the Core’s foundations.

Sans slowly turns back to stare at the lava.

Sans remembers the time he and Alphys used to watch old anime together. They fixed up an old tv and video player, powered by many batteries they linked to it, in complete secret.

The anime's main characters always seemed to be loved by everyone, they always seemed to reach their goals. The ones that appeared in the anime’s caught their interest greatly in different ways.

Of course anime was not the only thing they watched. But because of the limited power source, they had agreed how to watch and would carefully choose what to see.

Sans wanted anything to do with science and space; his favourite anime was always the time travel ones or ones that heavily based off of science.

While Alphys liked all genres, her main ones was robots and mecha, along with everything magical girl.

Sans saw a lot of things he wanted to try because of the things he watched; and was inspired to become a scientist.

But anything human related was under ban.

Sans continues; after learning everything he could from study books he found, he began asking monsters to call him Dr Serif.

He used all his resources and connections to build himself a little laboratory in the capital. Then he would bravely go before the royal council and plea his case, they were all anti-human stuff.

It took a number of years, a lot of jail time too. His belongings taken away at one point, still he fought.

During a period of time, the king died and a new one took his place. This new king actually listened to what he had to say and allowed to continue in peace, however he was not allowed to influence others with his way of thinking.

It was a time when everything was perfect, his research was progressing in a wonderful way, the underground was filled with joy and hope bubbled from their souls with the new king in place, letting use a few human items and tools that helped them live.

And Sans did just that, he make improvements that would benefited monsters.

It was called echo flower.

It gave off light better than the glowing crystals. It could be crushed to form a sort of flour, which bread and cake could be made from it. The echoes of voices let them some some form of entertainment freely, without searching the dumps for batteries to keep the human devices going.

Sans wished he could feel like that once more, but that burned out of him now.

Only bitter jealousy towards a certain someone.

Sans glances over to Gaster, the tall skeleton found an unlimited power supply and made a way to harness this power; a fusing of the mana veins along side human technology he learned about in surface books that had fallen. It would allow them to use human technology fully and create more useful things.

It came ten years after Sans’s echo flowers, if this works, it could completely overshadowed his work.

Sans sighs hard, turning away from the other skeleton. It did not seem fair. It was Sans’s idea to first use human science to help monsterkind; while now he could walk into the royal council without challenge, most of his projects still got rejected.

It had taken his whole younth to get the royal council to let him through the gates, never mind standing before them.

But Gaster comes along and his massive Core Project gets the go ahead.

And Sans really could not complain. When he heard that another monster wanted to be a scientist and had a grand idea, he wanders into the middle of the discussing, read through the proposal, declaring this concept could be great; then he lay it out in a way the royal council could understand.

After the happened, the royal council deemed there a need for a royal scientist, and because Sans had been truly given the title scientist after his echo flower break through, he thought that he was going to be the Royal Scientist.

Gaster got chosen.

Sans was way older then Gaster, that more experience, and friends in high places. Yet still did not get the honour of being named Royal Scientist.

‘*i feel like sleeping and never waking up...’ Sans thinks numbly to himself, staring at the lave, ‘one step. and it will be over.’

“DR SERIF!” Gaster calls out, making the older skeleton turn round, “WE ARE READY FOR THE FIRST STEP!”

Sans blinks slowly at the tall skeleton beaming at him, he looked so happy.

Shaking his head, he gives the royal scientist a fake smile, then sticking his hands in his pockets he starts to wanders over to meet with him.

‘*i must stop these lines of thought.’ Sans thinks, coming to a halt in front of Gaster, ‘there’s a lot to do now. cores to be formed. and laboratories to make.’

”EVERYTHING IS PREPARED!” Gaster said pure excitement oozing in his voice.

”*k. doc. so what’s stopping ya giving the word?” Sans asks in confusion, he glances over to the team behind Gaster, they were all standing there smiling brightly.

”WELL.... I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE TO GET US STARTED!” Gaster tells him, nervously worming it’s way into his tone, he held his hands in front of himself wiggling them around the each other, “WITHOUT YOU NONE OF THIS WOULD CAME ABOUT! DR SERIF! YOU ARE MY IDOL! I WOULD NOT BE A SCIENTIST IF IT WAS NOT FOR YOU! YOU ARE MY HOPES AND DREAMS! I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE YOU! AND NEVER GIVE UP ON WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN!”

Suddenly Sans felt like crying.

Here he had been shallowed by his own self pity and jealous, had just about to ‘give up’ on everything, and it was because his struggles that science was able to be studied in the first place.

“*aw. dr g. ya gonna make this old set of bones cry.” Sans said laughing a little to release the pressure building up in his soul, “but this is your time. go on and get this project on the way.”

”ARE YOU SURE DR SERIF?” Gaster asks still wiggling his hand but looking very pleased with himself.

”*heh. yeah.” Sans says lightly, grinning boldly at him, “let’s go.”

Gaster nods. Then facing the large group of monsters, he called over to them, announcing the project had now started. They all cheered and went off to their stations, the Core Project has began.

Sans watches Gaster shout orders, the first thing to go up had been the make shift laboratories, he could see those wanting to learn science heading in there to start their first classes.

Sans sighs, hurrying over to his station; It was his work to teach the next generation everything he knew, since when the Core was finish it would be their new home.

Sans makes his way to the front of the class. And was surprised to see Gaster settling down in the front rowThen he remembered that everyone who wanted a science career, including Gaster, had to study under him. Even if Gaster did have the title.

’*royal council are just weird.’ Sans thinks as he took his notes out of his sub-pocket and sat them on his desk in front of him. 

Then he pauses. There walking into the class was his old friend Alphys, she notices his stare and gives him a little wave before hurrying over to a window seat. Which causes him to snort. 

Sans smiles and stares around at the many faces staring back at him. This was the future and he was going to play a role in shaping.

’*huh. maybe not being royal scientist won’t be so bad.’ Sans told himself; the light of the lava outside lit up the classroom, the heat caused many to sweat, but he was at last beginning to feel happy about his situation, ‘our future in looking up. who knows. we may find a way to the surface with this.’ 

 


	76. WDTRC: #8: My Precious!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven kidnaps Two and demands something from Five for Two's release. What is it?
> 
> Papyrus kidnaps Sans and demands something from Gaster for Sans’s release. What is it?

Papyrus walks down the park’s path, thick trees surrounding him along the trail, their branches were full of rich dark green leaf that cast shadows everywhere. The woodlands around him was filled with all sorts of overflowing foliage, the sweet scent of floral was in the air about him.

It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Glancing down at the smaller skeleton that was walking with him, he wonders if this was the perfect time to tell him.

Papyrus shook his head and stared straight ahead once more, he began marching stiffly as he tried to act normal but failing big time.

Sans watches his brother marching forward, not wanting to match the pace he continues as he was, taking a slow stroll through a woodland park. He was surprised when Papyrus suddenly dragged him out of bed that morning, demanding that they went on a date.

He was surprised because he was meant to be working with Gaster today and it was highly unusual for his workaholic brother to remove him from doing something productive.

Sans smiles. Papyrus has found a plant with some white flowers growing on them. One thing Sans was not familiar with, were flowers. He knew a whole lot of things, but these were not one, which made him a little uneasy since he knew Papyrus always asked him questions. This time he couldn’t give an answer.

Sans came to a stop where Papyrus was kneeing down picking flowers, but had to start again because when he reached him his brother stood and moved on, flowers and leafs in hand.

The smaller grins, he was happy as long as Papyrus was, so a little hike was nothing....

Well. Actually he wanted a break. Turning to glance down the path they came, Sans could see how far they came. Now he was hot and sweaty, normally Papyrus would have began carrying him at this point, however for some reason he had not.

”*bro,” Sans call lightly, the other turns his attention to him, “think we can rest for a while?”

Papyrus gave him a eerie stare. Bunching the flowers in one arm, Papyrus quickly went over and lifts him up easily. Then they continued their journey.

”*sooo...” Sans began as he leans into his brother’s scarf, making Papyrus shiver at the closeness to his neck, “want to tell me what's up?”

”....” Papyrus says nothing for a moment, then spoke, “DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN GRILLBY TOOK FRISK RANSOM?”

”*heh yeah.” Sans snorts, recalling Asgore when he gotten the letter with the demands, “that was humorous... no bones about it.”

Papyrus gave him a pointed look, then says, “WELL I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT BE BESTED! I SHALL SHOW MONSTER KIND WHAT A REAL RANSOM LOOKS LIKE!”

”*really? who are ya gonna kidnap to ransom?” Sans asks highly amused by the whole thing, “and who are ya gonna make demands to?”

”DEAR BROTHER!” Papyrus declares looking proud about something, “THE KIDNAPPING HAS ALREADY TAKEN PLACE! AND I HAVE ALREADY SENT MY RANSOM NOTE! THE GREAT AND SNEAKY PAPYRUS HAS DONE THIS WITHOUT YOUR KNOWING! NYEH HEHEHEHEHE!”

Sans grins, his brother sounded very pleased with himself and his kidnapping plan-

‘*wait? what?’ Sans blinks, then looks up at Papyrus, who was humming noisily as he went along, “....bro.” Papyrus’s skull turns, “er... do you mean me?”

”OF COURSE BROTHER!” Papyrus said with pride, he hugs him closer, “I HAVE KIDNAPPED YOU! AND MY DEMANDS HAVE BEEN SPENT! AH! WE HAVE ARRIVED!”

Sans glances over, there was a giant tree in the middle of a field. Under this tree was their father, staring down at a piece of paper. Gaster appeared angry.

“GREETINGS FATHER! HAVE YOU MET WITT MY DEMANDS?” Papyrus’s voice came shout and clear, making the older skeleton jump and turn towards them, ready for a fight.

”Papyrus?” Gaster asks looking at Sans in his arms then back to Papyrus, “oh good. You found him. He was kidnapped this morning.”

”*er. g.” Sans spoke up, pointing to Papyrus, “i think it was papyrus who kidnapped me.”

”What do you mean?” Gaster questions, he began walking towards them and Papyrus took a step back, making the former void dweller stop.

“DOCTOR WINGDINGS GASTER!” Papyrus said in a highly serious manner, making Sans snort, “HAVE YOU MET WITH MY DEMANDS? YOUR FAILURE TO DO SO SHALL MEAN THE LOST OF YOUR SON!”

“Your demands were you marrying Sans....” Gaster said at last looking bemused, “Papyrus you failed to sign this note. I thought you was some deranged human running off with him.”

Sans snickers at this. Papyrus’s shoulders fall slightly.

“*i think you’ve done well bro.” Sans reassurance him kindly, patting him on the back, “you left him wondering in fear. now he will be more than happy for you to marry me rather some strange human....”

Sans trails off when he sees the hopeful smile of Papyrus’s jaws.

Suddenly it click in Sans’s skull. Papyrus just demanded them to get married.

Sans stares at Papyrus for a moment just waiting for the joke or punchline. 

He was gently placed on his feet, then Papyrus knees down taking both hands in his own, before pushing something in his grasp.

Sans brings his hands away and opens them to stare at the precious rock. As was the custom of skeletons, the pair wanting to bond would give a gem, rock, crystal or stone.

It was a small round moonstone.

Sans grins and held it nearer to himself. He gazes over to Gaster who was standing with his arms crossed, looking unhappy about the whole thing. But knew that he was secretly pleased for the pair.

Sans brings the moonstone up to his glabella and the moonstone merge in place.

Papyrus looked so so happy he was rattling with excitement. Afterall a skeleton would not merge if he did not have a stone in return. Settling on his heels he holds out his hands, this time waiting to be given at rock of his own.

Sans reaches for his sub-pocket and pulls out a large beautiful cut citrine.

Papyrus looks to his little moonstone embedded in his love’s skull in worry, then gazes down at the amazing looking citrine; Sans had already taken it, so he could not get a better one.

Sans drops it, making Papyrus quickly move to catch it. The taller glares lightly, before smiling happily at the citrine.

“*come on bro. ya gonna make me think you don’t want me.” Sans tells him with a lazy smile, knowing the fears and worries. Sans had held onto the citrine for some time, wondering if he should give it to him.

This got Papyrus moving, he hurryingly places the citrine to his glabella and it too merges there.

The pair stare at which other for a moment, then smile brightly.

“YAY! WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!” Papyrus makes the announcement to Gaster, as if he had not witnessed the whole thing.

“Can I have my assistant back now?” Gaster asks holding up one hand.

”NO! NYEH!” Papyrus says grabbing Sans and throwing him over his shoulder, “NYEH!” the tall skeleton took off running, leaving Sans to stare at surprised Gaster as they got further and further away from him; he chose to give a small wave as they vanish into the forest once more.

 

 

 

 

 

Sans later realised that Papyrus never really waited for Gaster’s reply to the demand and had went ahead anyway. 

 


	77. WDTRC #9: Mettaton Against The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gangs up on Three. Does Three stand a chance?
> 
> Everyone gangs up on Mettaton. Does Mettaton stand a chance?

 

Mettaton walks slowly into the open Arena with his eyes open and a smirk of his metallic lips, he could hear the crowds cheering of loudly it was almost deafening.

The star of the underground waits for a moment, drinking in the noise; after a few minutes they settle down and wait for their idol to begin. Mettaton opens his eyes, he raised his right arm in the air with his fist tight, as if punching the blue sky above.

If the crowd was loud before, it definitely was now; they thundered their voices out. Screaming, shouting and crying out. Both monster and human alike.

It took much longer for them to settle this time round, and the robot did not help the matter as he kept randomly posing. At long last they quite down enough for Mettaton to move without much of a wild response.

Mettaton turns to the overly large double doors, waiting for the first one to appear.

Everyone seemed to hold their breathes as the red wooden slowly open wide; A large female goat monster steps out dressed is purple and black jogging outfit.

Shock disbelief rang through the crowd.

It was Toriel. The former Queen.

Without warning she took off surprisingly fast, her paws outstretched as if to grab the robot. As she reaches him, he leaps gracefully out of the way. Causing her to have to halt in her tracks to get her bearings.

Mettaton then takes off into the air, jumping high above her head, spinning and twisting with skill. Toriel lifts her head to see but the star had gone directly into the sunlight, blinding her as she peers at him only seeing a silhouette coming towards her.

The robot came down with a solid kick, aiming for her head. She managed to bring her arm up just in time to shield her face from his heels. The old queen gasps out in pain, then forces him backwards. Only for him to backflip and land a few meters from her without problem.

Toriel bought her arm to her, eyeing up the gash that appeared. A light frown came upon her features as she stares at Mettaton who only smirks at her in return.

Mettaton did a star jump where he stood, then froze in that position; hundreds on mini bots came from his sub-pockets, darting towards the ex-queen at alarming rate.

With a gasp she takes a step back, holding up her arms to defend herself from these small things.

Loud booming echos throughout the Arena. Everyone stares in wonder. The mini bots were being taken out before touching Toriel with white bones; As the bones struck the bots, they travel a little way before exploding.

Sans the skeleton was standing in front of his dear friend. His eternal smile was stilll upon his jaws however his orbits were empty, and they were frowning deeply in a displeased manner.

Mettaton looked at him for a moment, a strange feeling spent waves ice up and down his soul, making him shiver slightly. This he did not let show on his face. Instead he quickly readjusts his attacks.

With ease the robot heads towards the skeleton and goat, fists at the ready. But as he neared them, he halts and sends lots of bombs flying at them.

Sans takes Toriel by the hand and moves them out of the line fire, so fast he went that if anyone blinked they missed it. The bombs went off somewhere behind the pair.

The little skeleton was not happy. Blue and yellow began flickering within his left orbit. The whole area dropped in temperature, making this summer’s day feel like the dead of winter. Even the ones in the front seats start to rub their arms in confusion as they tried to get warm.

Mettaton laughs out loud, as he motions to him challenging Sans for him to come at him.

Sans began to rattle, not out of fear, this was a defensive sound on par to a cat hissing in angry.

The robot tilts his head, folds his arms watching with interest.

Sans kept his grip on Toriel, wanting to attack but fearing with it meant if he really went all out.

Suddenly tiny rocket whistles, sounding like fireworks; he watches them intently, wanting no harm to Toriel now that there was no more resets.

This was a mistake.

Mettaton had used these to get attention off himself; he launches forward. Posing in a classic Superman flying form, he aims a hit at Sans.

A burst of fire slams against Mettaton’s side, senting him sailing across the Arena. As he slows he goes down and hits the dirt ground and began rolling over and over until he came to a complete stop.

The robot stood up, with no expression on his face he glances down at the dent in his torso which was red hot. Looking up he sees the reason for this. Grillby was walking over to Sans, carefully studying the robot for any movements.

Mettaton places both hands on his hands, then walks towards them, as if he was on a fashion stage.

The two best friends stares at each other and nod. Sans tries pulls pun pal Toriel away, but she refused. With a motherly glare she came to stand beside him rather than behind him.

The skeleton graves the fire elemental a distressed gaze, not knowing what to do. Grillby just nods again making Sans sigh loudly.

The three of them turn to face the killer robot, all really for battle.

It was Grillby who moves first. With a flash of light, he runs at the superstar as if he was gliding on ice, he then pours a flame towards the metal monster.

This time Mettaton was prepared, his arms change quickly and he released a jet of watch. Making the three friends gasp in horror.

Sans left Toriel’s side by vanishing and reappearing in front of his firy friend. Grabbing him he disappears from view once more, coming back to Toriel just in time since the water rushes pass the place Grillby once was.

Toriel turns to them, making sure they were alright before glancjng over to one of the towers that surrounds the Arena signaling someone there.

A firework like sound came again, just time coming straight for them.

A wall of bones broke the surface of the ground, taking the full impact of the rockets. The goat and fire elemental gaze to their friend, to which the skeleton shrugs and shakes his head.

They look towards Mettaton, the robot had a long bone sticking through his upper left arm, glaring at someone that side of him. The three fellow his line of sight, to see Gaster strolling along with his arms behind his back. It seemed he was taking a lovely walk in a country park rather than entering an battle Arena.

Soon Gaster was running at full speed at Mettaton forming a bone sword as he went. Mettaton merely smiles, pulling the bone out he uses to try and block the oncoming attack, only for it to dust just as Gaster reaches him. The former royal scientist slashes at the robot, only scratching the outer metal.

Sans felt a hand hand on his shoulder, turning his sees a large spider sitting there rather than a hand. It points to the opening, gesturing them to go through.

Glancing to his two friends, he touches their hands and gaining their notice he nods towards the doors. They look at the doors and then worryingly towards the fright that was going on. It was clear they wanted to stay and help.

Gaster had been a monster who fought against humans in the Great War and Mettaton had studied all human combat skills, it seemed they were evenly matched.

The fight came to them tough.

Gaster was thrown by Mettaton, to which Grillby and Toriel rush forward to catch him. When these two moved away from Sans, the robot rocketed over to him while he was watching the others and grabs him from behind by the neck.

There was a stillness thst came over them.

The tall skeleton, fire elemental and goat all growl as their small one HP friend/family was held roughly.

Two things happened at once.

Mettaton was wrapped in silky webbing, cocooning so only his head was shown making him drop Sans, and Papyrus was in the Arena, screaming like a banshee; And legend claim to hear a skeleton scream was one of the worst things to listen to.

This legend was proven right, as the whole crowd covered their ears, tears forming in their eyes as an overwhelming emotion that was not their own, fills them. Even those in the Arena had to do this, apart from Mettaton who was trapped.

Papyrus stops his screaming and runs over to his brother. On reaching him, he falls to his knees and pulls Sans into a tight hug, then glares at his idol.

The robot was still to dazed to notice this. But quickly gets his wits about him; staring at the web he blinks, his cheeks redden. Then he sees her, the eight armed wonder that was Muffet moving towards him, treading carefully.

The spider monster did not look pleased.

She knees down, resting one hand on Sans’s shoulder, at first Mettaton thought she was checking in the spider that was hiding inside the hood, but the almost gently expression that crosses her face makes the robot realise something.

Muffet likes Sans.

Suddenly Papyrus stood with Sans in his arms, he then began marching towards the exit with Muffet st his heels.

Mettaton glares hard. He was not going to let Sans take his Lady love from him... even if he was technically married to Undyne and Sans was marrying Papyrus soon.

The robot roars dramatically, gaining everyone’s attention. Once he fell silent, he rushes towards Sans, with intent to hurt.

A wall of bones much stronger than Gaster’s raises from the ground, the robot slams against it and began firing shots from his shoulders. The wall crumbles after many powerful rounds, creating a fine cloud of dust and smoke to cover the area.

An odd silence and calm came next, as everyone waits for it to clear.

From the darkness of fine screen, a pair of orange glowing eyes shone out.

Another scream breaks the silence and Papyrus flew out of the cloud arms in front of him, it was then they all notice that Mettaton was under him. They crash with the robot at the bottom and continue moving with the dirt ground building up and slowly them down.

The tall skeleton saddles the robot, while holding him down by his shoulders firmly. Strange skulls float behind him, facing the superstar, light was rapidly filling their jaws and humming with power.

Blue spears crash through the skulls, halting the attack. Shocked Papyrus turns down to see Undyne standing with a spear in one hand and Sans in the other. The small skeleton was being held by the back of his jacket, his feet rocking back and fore; he had his eyes shut and a relaxed expression on his features, almost appearing to be sleeping.

Normally Papyrus would calm if Sans was safe, but knowing that she was the mate of the one who tried harming his soulmate, he was far too angry to care for friendship.

While his focus was on the fish monster, Mettaton pushes up and knocks him down, then pinning him the same way he just did. The robot was then about to punch Papyrus right in the face but suddenly felt heavy, like he weights a thousand tons.

He could not question this feeling, because a spear went straight through his right hand. The same hand he was about to strike with.

Turning he sees his wife grinning at him; she drops the small skeleton aside without care, with Muffet narrowing catching him, and then marching for him with her head held high. Papyrus seeing him leaps to his feet and runs over to his mate.

Mettaton stood watching him go, pulling out the spear and tossing away, then facing his wife he saw she had made another spear, one that was even to her own; Which his threw at him for him to catch.

Catching the spear he readies himself for battle, remembering all the times before he became Mettaton, how he and Undyne would play fight when he took a dummy’ body. It had been a long time since then.

The marriage mates began circling each other, their eyes never leaving the other’s; the circle slowly became smaller the nearer they got. Then there was a sudden clash as they struck out together, their spears the only things keeping them apart as their faces closed in. Undyne pushes off, then quickly jabs out. Mettaton manages to shield his soul just in time.

It went on like this, both fighting with spears.

Papyrus held Sans close to him, watching the scene unfold. He was not happy with Mettaton’s performance, nor Undyne’s. Both had put his mate in danger, he had thought that no hart would come to anyone.

Toriel hurries by his side. The skeleton held him closer, glaring st the goat. It was her fault his brother had stepped in, she was the one who wanted to help with this strange display the humans wanted to see.

Papyrus stares at her for a moment, then realised she was glaring too, just not at him, but at Mettaton. The skeleton glances over at the fire elemental who stood over him now, looking to Sans then to Toriel. Papyrus turns and blinks at an oddly worried Muffet, who was staring at Sans intently.

Papyrus’s soul drops.

The skeleton stands with his brother in his arms, wanting to get away from the killer robot, away from love filled eyes, away from so-called friends.

A battle war was his only warning. Mettaton’s limo body hit him in the back, he jerk forwards and fell.

Thankfully Papyrus never lands in Sans. Someone large has caught him and was holding him up; he felt himself be lifted and looks up to see Asgore.

The former king gives them a quick glance, before putting Papyrus on his feet and hurrying over to his ex-wife, making sure she was well.

Blinking Sans frowns down at Mettaton laying near Papyrus’s feet. Not liking this he shortcuts away a few feet, just as the robot reaches out to grab his beloved.

Mettaton stares in shock at the place where the skeletons once stood, then shaking his head he stands and was startled to find Alphys there in front of him.

The lizard monster pulls out a remote control, and push a couple of buttons an army of mini robots came from above. It was now impossible odds. Smiling he was quick to lash out at them, one after the other he punches, kicks and headbutts the oncoming bots.

Alphys rushes over to Asgore, hitting more button while running. She hid before his huge body. Asgore rolls his neck, then his shoulders and walks over to the fighting superstar.

Mettaton punches nothing as the mini robot suddenly withdrew. Turning he stares at a monster stomach, following it pass the chest and neck, his eyes land on Asgore’s unhappy face.

Mettaton took a few steps back fast, getting some space between them, then he notices the other monsters. Toriel and Grillby was on Asgore’s right side, while Muffet and Undyne was on his left. Further behind on the right was Papyrus marching over with pure rage glowing from orbits. Even further behind on the right, was Sans and Alphys, seemingly chatting together casually.

Mettaton felt like he was forgetting someone.

A darkness overshadowed him, spinning around he came face to face with Gaster; how he forgot such a powerful Monster was beyond him.

It was now nine against one.

Mettaton grins. The crowds continue to cheer him on.

The star of the underground aim was to please his audience, no matter what. Even if he had no chance in hell. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first time i’ve Ever had so many characters in one place. So if it jumps around a bit without a real flow, remember I am practicing and learning. 
> 
> I’ll hopefully get it right the next time... I may try this again soon...
> 
> Also notice there’s no dialogue... yeah... I noticed I am only okay with two or three talking at once. This did how some to begin with, but it mind my head spin. XD 
> 
> It is something I will also work on for the next time I do something like this.


	78. Sans ‘n’ Papyrus OTP #1: Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans loves his brother. Papyrus loves his brother. The pair are very close.   
> They live together. Eat and drink together. Go on outings together. Share the same bed. 
> 
> They are always together. 
> 
> Sans does not to notice that they just started dating. Papyrus keeps courting him, wanting to go to the next step of holding hands.

Papyrus hums loudly, studying the words intently; this was the one book he would not let Sans read to him, since it could spoil the element of surprise.

Placing his newest dating book on his lap, he turns slightly on their newish blue sofa, to stare at his brother who sat -or rather half-sat half-laid-, on the other end reading his own book. Something about the time space continuum.

The taller skeleton slowly closes the book, all the while still watching. With what he felt was a highly stealthy move; Papyrus slid over to the next seat, to be in the middle of the three seater sofa.

The smaller had his legs tucked underneath himself, but half his foot was on the middle, so he felt a dip; Sans looks up to see his brother’s stare and gives him a lazy contented smile.

Afterall, they was final free, without fear of a reset. And he was learning how to live each day as it comes rather then his script.

Papyrus beams at him happily, knowing nothing of his brother inner thoughts.

Never could he remember Sans being this...

...

A light frown appears on Papyrus’s brow. Sans always looked relaxed, but this was a different kind and he could not place it.

On seeing his brother’s frown, Sans loses that smile.

‘NO!’ Papyus thinks, then hacks his mind for something to say, “I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND!”

Papyrus froze at his own words, his hands flew up to cover his jaw and his eye sockets widen. It was the chapter he just read, it was all about the terms and conditions of hand holding.

The hands that that was covering his jaw now covered his whole face as he tries to hide from his mistake.

Sans blinks as he stares at the back of Papyrus’s hands, trying to work out the reason before this sudden request. It was then he notices the book upon his brother’s lap. A grin appears on his jaws when it clicks into place.

‘*bro wants a test dummy? heh. no worries.’ Sans think to himself, he moves his book to rest on the arm of the sofa, so he could have a free hand; bringing it up, he lightly touches the back of one of Papyrus’s hand with his finger tips.

“*here’s my hand bro.” Sans says smiling warmly at him. Papyrus dare peeks through, seeing the hand hovering in front of him, relief washing over him. Smiling he quickly claps Sans’s hand with both of his.

Sans continues to smile at him for a moment, then glances back to his book; Papyrus just sat there grinning at Sans. After a while the firm grip changes to a careful hold.

‘WOWIE! IT IS WORKING!’ Papyus thought in complete delight, loving the small hard bones cradling in his hands, ‘DOES THIS MEAN THAT SANS IS MY BOYFRIEND NOW!?’

Papyrus looks from the hand to Sans’s skull. A sense of peace settles within him. But it was not in him to sit still for very long.

“HOW IS MY HAND HOLDING SKILLS?” Papyus asks breaking the silence, and mentality slapping himself.

‘*heh. got to hand it to ya bro.” Sans answers, never turning his way, only staring at him with his eyelights, “you’re a natural.”

“SANS!” Papyus cries out, trying not to laugh, “YOUR PUNS ARE GETTING OUT OF HAND! AND-“

Papyrus stops at the shock look on Sans’s face, he deeply frowns and retrace his wording then blinks. He moans at his choice of words. Sans began to howl with laugher, his rattled so much that he doubled over and his book fell to the floor.

Papyrus mourns, when Sans had laughed he let his hand drop.

“*i seriously love ya bro.” Sans told him once his laughing fit finishes.

Papyrus was overjoyed. ‘WE ARE BOYFRIENDS!’ Papyrus confirms to himself, then says, “I LOVE YOU TOO SANS! VERY MUCH INDEED!” Then noticing the clock, “IT IS TIME TO START MAKING DINNER!”

”*k. have fun with that.” Sans said, reaching down for his book, “might take a nap.”

”FINE BY ME BROTHER!” Papyrus says standing up, “BUT YOU WILL HELP ME SET THE TABLE! WE HAVE GUESTS TONIGHT!”

Sans gave a nod, then lays across the sofa. Closing his sockets.

”SWEET DREAMS LOVE!” Papyrus says as he began marching toward the kitchen, humming loudly, never seeing Sans’s confused expression.

The smaller of the two brothers shrugged it off, putting the odd choice of wording, down to the dating books Papyrus was always reading. Relaxing he drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

 


	79. Sans ‘n’ Papyrus OTP #2: Cuddling somewhere...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans loves his brother. Papyrus loves his brother. The pair are very close.   
> They live together. Eat and drink together. Go on outings together. Share the same bed.
> 
> They are always together.
> 
> Sans does not to notice that they just planned their future. Papyrus has gonna a date out of it, while he got to next step of cuddling!

 

 

Papyrus stares at his- their bed- where Sans was already laying down, on top of the covers because he would not be bothered to pull them down and up. Papyrus frowns at his laziness, then shaking his head, remembering the matter at hand.

Papyrus wants to cuddle.

He had been reading about it, forgotten about it, then recalls it. Now wants it.

Sans glances up and smiling at him he pats the bed, waiting for him to come to bed and nap for the night.

Papyrus only napped for a couple of hours but Sans could nap all through the night, up to eight or nine hours.

The taller skeleton was nervous. They had been sleeping in the same bed since they moved to the surface.

Mostly in sleeping beds at first, because they all lived in tents; then quick builds were made in form of large houses where groups of monsters live. Papyrus and Sans had moved in with Toriel, Frisk, Undyne and Alphys; with the brothers sharing both room and bed. It was nothing new, they slept together when they was younger too.

’THINGS ARE DIFFERENT NOW!’ Papyrus told himself, ‘WE ARE DATING! COURTING!’

Papyrus wiggling his hands in front of his chest, an action Sans picks up on and a worried frown appears for a moment though, it vanishing before his brother could notice.

Sans lazily crawls over to him, kneeing in front of Papyrus at the end of the bed, then reaching out and taking those wiggling hands in his own. Slowly he pulls his brother to him and Papyrus allows it. Letting go when they were nearer, Sans wrap his arms round Papyrus’s middle, while he places then on Sans’s shoulder blades.

”*bro. how ya liking our new house?” Sans asks gently, resting his chin on Papyrus’s sternum as he looks up.

“WONDERFUL!” Papyrus declares, forgetting his worry happy he was being hugged, “I LOVE THE VIEW! THE NEW TOWN IS GREAT!”

”*heh. yeah. it’s great. much like you.” Sans told him, grinning boldly when Papyrus drank up the praise, “you did a good job with the builders. in fact. i think you done a much better work than them.”

“OF COURSE! MY ENGINEERING AND DESIGNING SKILLS ARE THE BEST IN THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND- I MEAN!” Papyrus pauses, trying to think how to word it, “THE WHOLE OF MONSTER KIND!”

“*heh. got that right. and they was trying to stop you help. when you were the number one worker. those humans soon changed their tune. when they realised you designed all the quick builds and the newer houses.” Sans told him a little darkly, eyelights vanishing the orbits, he was still mad at the humans trying to take over Papyrus’s job.

Sans hums lightly in thought, his eyelight form once more and gives his brother a kind smile, then goes on to say, “*bit small for us. it being only one floor and all. but the way you designed it. it means we can build a second story when everything settles even more. you really did do well papyrus. i’m proud of you.”

Papyrus was rattling happily at the praise. Leaning further over Sans, he picks him up and flops them both down onto the bed. Sans just laughs after he gets over the surprising move.

“CUDDLE?” Papyrus asks softly, moving a hand up to pull a pillow closer to them.

“*k.” Sans replies grinning boldly, getting comfortable where they laid, “we ain’t cuddled since we were baby bones.”

”THINGS ARE DIFFERENT NOW!” Papyrus told Sans firmly, holding onto him like his life depends on it.

“*yeah. things are different.” Sans repeats, cuddling up close, “once we helped other out with their new homes. we’ll get our own rooms again.”

”WHY?” Papyrus ask a little hurt, but he did his best not to show but by the frown of Sans’s features, he had failed to do so, “DON’T YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH ME ANYMORE? I AM A BAD CUDDLER?”

“*bro. ya the best cuddler in the world.” Sans tell him hurrily, “but don’t you want your own place? like to put your action figures in. your books. and puzzles.  
my telescope and cameras.”

”OH! LIKE HOBBY ROOMS!” Papyrus out excitedly, he cuddles more smiling joyfully, “YES! GOOD IDEA BROTHER! NYHE HEHEHEHE! THIS CAN BE OUR HOBBY ROOM ONCE WE GET OUR MAIN BEDROOM DONE! THE OTHER ROOMS FOR WHERE WE HAVE OUR OWN BABYBONES! THEN WE CAN ALL CUDDLE TOGETHER! FAMILY CUDDLEING TIME!? NYHE HEHEHEHE!”

Sans laughs along his brother, snuggling some more, thinking to himself, ‘papyrus does not know that once we find a mate. we’ll most likely go our separate ways. but i’m sure there’ll be sleep overs.... doubt i’ll have any bratlings. papyrus probably have kids way before anyone would be interested in me.’

”BROTHER! SANS!” Papyrus snaps, gaining his attention. Sans glances up to see Papyrus frowning at him lightly, “I AM SORRY! DID I GO TO FAR WITH THE BABYBONES THING?”

”*naw bro.” Sans says easily, smiling gently at him, “i bet all the gs i have that you’ll be a brilliant father!”

“THANK YOU! I ALSO. BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD MAKE A FINE FATHER!” Papyrus said in excitement, then suddenly turns serious, “HOWEVER! THERE ARE THINGS THAT MUST TAKE PLACE FIRST!”

”*heh. what’s that bro.” Sans questions with a raised brow.

”WHY IT IS DATING! COMPLETING THE COURTING! ENGAGEMENT! MARRIAGE! AND HONEYMOON!” Papyrus announces eagerly, hugging Sans close, moving his jaws over the top of Sans’s skull.

“*ya been watching those romantic dramas again.” Sans states with a snort, while Papyrus loves action and adventure stuff, he also loves anything lovely dovely. “welp. dream big bro. when it’s time for the wedding. just let me know. i promise i won’t fall asleep.”

“YOU HAD BETTER NOT!” Papyrus gasps at the thought with an unhappy frown on his features, “YOU BEST BEING FULLY AWAKE ON THE DAY OF OUR WEDDING!”

”*kk.” Sans agree closing his orbits trying to imagine who Papyrus would settle down with. In his mind it was most likely be Mettaton, the pair had met through Alphys and both had gotten on surprisingly well. ‘Mettaton is a ghost monster right....’

”SANS! I STILL HAD SOMETHING TO SAY AND YOU HAVE BEGUN YOUR NIGHTLY NAP WITHOUT MY BED STORY!” Papyrus says mournfully but coming off with fake angry too.

”*not asleep. just thinking.” Sans told him with a cheeky grin, “but that’s another story altogether.”

”WOW! ZERO EFFORT WITH THAT ONE!” Papyrus said with a sigh, cuddling some more.

“*maybe it’s saturday night femur?” Sans asks while trying to shrug in Papyrus’s arms.

One of Papyrus’s hands met with his skull, covering his face while moving away slightly, he was trying not to smile and be seen, “BROTHER THAT WAS BAD!”

”*naw. you seem to find it humerus.” Sans said grinning once more, he follows and takes one hand off Papyrus’s back, leaning over so much that he chin hits lightly on the back of Papyrus’s hand.

’WAIT DID SANS JUST TRY TO KISS ME?!?’ Papyrus thinks inwardly screaming in embarrassment, ‘AND I OUT MY HAND UP!’

Sans grabs the book off of the bedside table, then moves back to his former place with book in hand.

“*hey bro. made reservations at the cafe in the library.” Sans tells as his brother peeks through his fingers.

’WHAT!?’ Papyrus’s mind shouts at him, he starts to rattle in joy.

”*but they were fully booked.” Sans finishes with a laugh, holding up the night’s book for him to see, but he was quick to see how upset Papyrus was. “.er... papyrus? what’s wrong?”

”I WANTED-“ Papyrus starts but then shakes his head, “IT IS NOTHING BROTHER! THAT WAS ONE OF YOUR BETTER JOKES! NYHE HEHEHEHE...” he turns away sadly, “LET US BEGIN THE NIGHT STORY!”

”*yeah... ‘nights one called ‘puzzles of the past’.” Sans reads the covers, frowning deeply,his highly intelligent mind shifting through what happened and what was said, “bro. do you want to try out that cafe at the library?”

”....PERHAPS ...” Papyrus admits in a small voice, he then stiffs loudly, making Sans panic.

”*don’t ya worry about a thing!” Sans tells him firmly, “your old bro has got ya back! i’ll have us eating there faster than one of my unnecessary naps. heh. so no worries. k bro?”

Papyrus nods, feeling a little better, he cuddles Sans once more this time further down, laying his skull on Sans’s head. Sans for his part, sat up slightly and moves a pillow behind his back, so that he was sitting rather than laying.

“*tonight’s book is more puzzling than ones in the past.” Sans said grinning again, the heavy sigh from his brother just made him grin even more.


	80. 100 Themes Challenge -V1- #3: Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wonders about the light.

  
Sans shields his orbits as he steps out into the bright light, his eyelight shrink for a moment when he sees how vast the world above is.

Walking further into the light, he feels the warmth coming from the shining orb going down into the horizon. Gazing upwards to the sky, he sees the deep navy blue taking over the oranges, pinks, red and yellow lights.

The heavens revealed their beauty in form of the many stars.

The sky was awe inspiring; it took his breathe away. It has always been his dream to see the stars, and here they was.

Tears began forming at the corner of his sockets, before pouring down his cheekbones. Turning so as not to be seen in this manner, but stopping when he notices he was not the only one.

Asgore was freely crying, with the sighing Toriel gently rubbing his back.

Sans grins at the display, no longer caring if anyone sees him. Glancing at Papyrus he finds his brother staring blankly at the sunset. The taller of the brothers began to frown.

“*bro?” Sans asks wandering to his side, “everything okay with you buddy?”

“WHAT IS THE HUMAN DOING OVER THERE?” Papyrus asks, pointing towards the sunset. Sans follows the finger, to see Frisk standing on the cliff’s edge.

”*maybe they want to give the readers a cliffhange.” Sans replies with a grin, then gives a quick wink.

“WHAT?” Papyrus asks truly puzzled.

“*i said ‘don’t know’.” Sans answers, and before Papyrus could ask further Sans hurries to the child. ”hey there.”

Frisk turns slightly and gives him a sad smile, then leaps off the cliff. Sans didn’t even bother trying to catch them with blue magic, letting their body splat against the rock mass below.

Sans hears the screams behind him as the monster rush forward to try and help the fallen child; the small skeleton simply put his hands in his pockets and watch the sun’s final rays. This was the first time they had reached the happy ending. It was a shame they could not enjoy it longer.

A pillar of many colours of light erupted, going straight up into the lovely sky.

Sans watches he’s this new light, finding himself hated it because he knew what was the come next.

Sans blinks, he was no longer standing but laying. He was no longer staring at the sun, but gazing up at his ceiling. Sitting up he grabs his phone and looks at the time and date. Then raised a browbone, it four years ago.

Four years before the Frisk falls. Sans and Papyrus had been in Snowdin for six months.

Sans sighs heavily, he knew about the resets for some time. However, he knew only from dreams and bits of flashbacks. This was the first time he had ever remembered the whole run through.

”*but what was different about this- last time?” Sans asks himself, he flops back down thinking hard, “and how can i keep remembering? ... do i want to know? or should i try and forget?”

Sans closes his eyes, the image of the darkening sky with its stars came to mind and then the sunlight and it’s warmth. He wonders if he will ever life under that light freely, or would he be forever trapped in this strange loop.


	81. Sans The Troll #1: It Starts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Comic Sans Serif, is not a skeleton. No. This scientist is actually a troll.

Professor Comic Sans Serif was the most senior of the members of the Royal Scientists; his departments were Quantum, Physicists, Astrophysics, Astronomer, Geologist, Botany, Mycology and Anthecology.

It was only only the last four that actually mattered, since he was the one who had to grow plants in this dark underground. Things were easier now with the Core that had been up and running for the last five years; instead of trying to grow things from a few patches of ground where the light shone a few times a day.

Before the Core, they had used mirrors to try and bounce the light further around the limited soil.

Other supplies came in form form of human food stuff that some times fall, which has been increasing more and more as the years go on.

Sans was very very glad for the artificial sun. It was build on the ceiling and it’s light covers all of the Capital and most of the underground. Of course there were still placing its light could not reach, but Sans’s own creation that once filled the underground was moved to these places.

Like his Echo Flower was moved to Waterfall, and his Bright Trees became the forest that surrounds Snowdin. However Bright Trees were no longer a talking point, since they had integrated into monster’s everyday life and become the new norm. Echo Flowers was well loved and even after two hundred years, they were still thought about.

Sans glances around the office that was build into the Core, everyone had gone out for lunch, leaving him alone.

The old skeleton sighs. He really had no friends, since the younger generation put him a pedestal like they done Gaster - he had been thought highly of well before Gaster came along- no one knew him, no one tried to get to know him.

So most thought him to be this unreasonable high being who had more important things to do than eat lunch with others.

Sans had been born three hundred years after the monsters been sealed, he was eight hundred and fourteen, meaning he was young by skeleton standards. But because the all different monsters came together, they had to rethink how each other thought.

Like the stripes on children clothing. It was a universal way of letting monsters know who was a child and not. Sans wore a striped jumper all the way to thirty-six, but others born the same time as him grow up faster or slower.

A rabbit monster he knew growing up, had taken their stripes off when they was nine. When Sans took his off, that same rabbit was already a grand-grandfather.

Or the turtle monster he knew was born way before him. Sans was ninety-nine when that one took off his stripes.

Sans stops in in front of the copier machine, glancing around once more. Still no one about. He eyed the large copier with interest, this one was made in the underground by coping the design from that fell. It had to be redesigned so that all size monsters of any shape or form, was able to use it.

The engineers of the underground were getting better and better at understanding technology, they always gave speeches on the public squares, telling how great human stuff can help them.

The monsters of the Core completely embraced this.

A bold grin spends across his normally lined jaws. He goes closer to the copier and puts out a piece of paper from his sub-pocket and struck this on the wall above the machine for anyone who uses it to see.

The most senior and respected member of the Royal Scientists, Sans, walks away in a hurry laughing and snorting, under his breathe.

 

 DX-XD

 

 

 

“COPY! COPY! COPY!” The pink bear monster yells, he turns to a grey lizard, “See! It’s broken already!”

The lizard leans forward, rereading the instructions. Then pushes the buttons as normal, “It’s working the normal way at the moment. Just use it until someone from the Engineer Department can look at it.”

”But!” The pink bear goes on, “don’t you know it’s harder for me to use it! Even if you keep saying ‘it is build for every monster to use’! Here a thought you guys up there had solved this problem!”

The lizard began the sweat, he turns to look around at the other, much larger hand/claw monsters, who all wanted a go at the so called ‘voice control copier’ that would be a big help.

”*everything alright here Mr Maxi?” A bored droning voice came, and everyone turns quickly to see Pro. Serif standing there with his normal dull expression.

“Professor Serif!” The grey lizard Maxi gasp out, trying his best to stand tall, “It seems we are having a bit of bother with a prototype copier.”

”*ya sure that troll of your’s ain’t struck again.” Sans asks keeping his voice completely free of emotion, “heard ya get jape every once and awhile.”

It was like a switch had been turned on, everyone in hearing distance all began talking at once. Soon the word had spend everywhere in the office block and no doubt would reach Sans’s work place by the time he returned.

“OH DEAR!” Maxi cries out in horror, “I had no idea you knew this information Pro. Serif! We are looking into this matter! Rest assured we will find this troll!”

”*k.” Sans said before turning and walking away, grinnning like mad once he was out sight, ‘welp. it had been a slow month. that’s my good deed for day. give them about to chat ‘bout for a time.’

This was not the first time Sans had pulled a prank on the workers of the Core. He had been prankish others since well before the Royal Scientists were formed. When it was just himself trying to live which day in the darkness that was the underground.

Afterall the Bright Trees and Echo Flowers was started as a prank. He could never had guessed how many uses it had and how it benefited the monsters. Though it was his Echo Flowers that got him noticed, and he just pretended he knew what he was doing.

When the royal council members demanded more of him, being a quick study, he was able to keep him until he didn’t need to pretend anymore.

Sans really did not know when this became his life.

With a heavy sigh he wanders into his stations, hoping that tomorrow would be worth living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas came from real events I’ve come across. As in the ‘voice control’ copier prank is a real thing that someone did! Hahahaha!


	82. Into The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters are trapped in the underground

  
The monsters huddle in close to each other, trying to stay in view of the flames, in fear of the darkness that seem to be trying to shallow them.

The only source of light was the fire of the fire elemental monsters; so these fire monsters sat in two or threes, and a ring of many different monsters kept in circle.

A small skeleton holds on tightly to his mother, together they sat on the outskirts of the fire ring. This was because skeleton could see through the blackness as if it were day, it did not stop them wanting actual light though, just kinder for those of needed light for sight.

The monsters were buried underground. The earth itself both protecting them and dooming to the hands of the humans; for them the war was not over, just the emery had changed.

The elders who survived the war are now trying to find a way to break the seal that was cast. Since they ran in a hurry, there had no time to pack supplies. Now the monsters wanted food.

Air too seemed to be a problem. Some monster kept dying simply due to not having enough air to breathe. There was only a few holes in the rockmass allowing wind through. It was now up the elders of which monster to choose what to do.

Some saying go deeper into the dark, while others saying to stay together and wait for the seal to break.

Some monsters casting in hopes to moves the air currents about. if this works or not, they would have to wait and see.

Water was not an issue. It came from above from different rivers and all met at a certain point, making waterfalls.

They also had nothing to keep them warm. The cold blooded monsters had already started to die. So they took a charge and started making their way to the eerie red glow in the distance.

The mountain was once a very active volcano, however it seemed this one place still bubbled and flow with lava.

Now there was whispers of some monsters making light crystals, so as not to chain themselves to the fire elemental, because it was becoming clear that this was their life now.

Thus this news starts to spend like poison, causing many to Fall Down.

The small skeleton’s clan had already falling victim to this.

Through the darkness his small orbits watch those who cannot see, they stumble around with their arms in front of them, calling out for loved ones to guide them back.

While some used their hearing to see, closing their eyes completely, listening to the breathing and movement of others.

The little skeleton listens too. Somewhere nearby someone was talking about bubbles. From what he could make out, there was a place where the waterfalls and lava meet, having this heated bubbly pool.

The ghost monsters loved it, making some monsters hate them for finding a sliver of joy in this place. Those hating on the ghosts began mumbles words of violence.

Sans the skeleton hugs closer at his mother’s side, images of blood and dust flashes through his young mind. His heart hurt at the thought of any frights happening in this limited space.

Glancing up he notices some elders walking by the light of some fire monsters. He remembers that they found a area where there was lots of sand. They was going to use this sand to build temporary homes, where crystals that would be made could be hung.

In time the monsters would break the seal. But until then they had to focus on keeping what was leave of them alive.

They also needed more space. Those who could see in the darkness was going to be furthest away from the small portion light that peered through at midday. Away even from the eerie glow of the lava.

Sans sees the skeleton’s chosen leader coming over to the skeleton clans, with a grin expression on his features. It seemed that they had been right, the skeleton’s was going to go deeper into the darkness.

For or how long was anyone’s guess.

Sans felt himself being lifted, then carried, he gives his mother a questionable look even though he knew the answer.

Things were never going to be the same, they would most likely die a slow death rather than the quick one, the monsters in the war had. 

 


	83. Zoo #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Great War between humans and monsters. Spoiler: Monsters lost the war, becoming enslaved to humans. And in time becoming pets or zoo attractions. 
> 
> Sans is a skeleton who does not want to breed, but his keepers keep sending them to him anyway. With a new extension they hope the grumpy old skeleton will finally find a mate. 
> 
> A new skeleton named Papyrus joins the zoo for the summer, on loan from a bigger zoo for the grand reopening. 
> 
> Sans is hoping that he can get rid of this new pest. Unfortunately Papyrus just seems to bounce back the very next day.
> 
> -A Sans/Papyrus fic where they are not related.-

Sans lazes from his place on the sandy ground, silently watching the other nervous skeleton coming ever closer to him. His eternal grin never fades, his empty orbit flicker now and again with blue and yellow.

It was a friendly warning to the other to stay away.

Sans’s skulls turns ever so slightly that all the keepers failed to miss it. They all stare eagerly at the display, behind the glass.

The new skeleton in the enclosure continues on, treading carefully around the bones Sans had risen up for protection. Even though he knew the zoo keepers would never put a dangerous skeleton in with him.

Since he only had 1 HP; and if this new comer got over excited during mating, then he was a goner.

Sans frowns, causing the other to halt; he had no idea why the zoo wanted to breed him. The zoo itself was on the outskirts of an old town, it only had both common animals and commmon monsters, some that could even be seen in the local wildlife.

Sans the skeleton had been in the zoo since it opening forty-five years ago, and was a very very common skeleton. Nothing unique about him apart from his triable ones states and had a cold soul, just meant he needed to live in heated places.

The other starts the rattle dance, the sound echoes throughout the area. Their eyes glow with wisps with a purplish blue hue.

The temperature suddenly drops below zero.

Sans’s left eye flickers between blue and yellow rapidly. The new skeleton’s soul turns blue without being touched by a ‘blue bone’, then was picked and thrown across the room, back to the closed door. They slam against it hard and slid down to the floor. The skull then snapped up and there now starting at him in great fear.

The doors open open and the keepers rush in to see if there was any damage done.

The lazy little skeleton barely even moved. Burying himself deeper into the warm sand around him, grinning as normal, his eternal grin. Then settles for closing his eyes when his own keeper come over to check on him.


	84. Zoo #2

Sans learns that the reason for suddenly wanted him to brew, was that one; their old town was expanding, two; they want to expand with it -meaning better attractions- and three; they wanted their first monster to have babybones with the fiftieth anniversary.

Which makes sense, it takes a couple of years brewing skeletons, so getting a mate he was comfortable with now meant they might have one around the same year.

Sans yawns loudly, glaring at his new home. It was a lot bigger than the last one, which he had spent over twenty years in, before then it was a couple iron cages with magic compresses, which scientists believe could be the reason he had so low stats.

The large open area had yet anything in it, but he knew later his favourite trees ‘wood’ be added.

The enclosure was a half circle. It was a glass barrier that kept the visitors out. On the other side wall was another half circle which would be where he lived when not putting on a show.

He notices it was bupig enough to whole at least ten skeletons, which was the same amount that a skeleton could brew.

‘*not leaving anything to chance.’ Sans thinks with a grin, as much as he wanted his zoo to do well, he didn’t like changes that much.

The idea of him brewing did not sit well with him either, but it was normally the skeleton with the most magic reserves that brewed. And he had a deep well of magic reserves. And this too was thought to be because of the magic repression.

Sans glances across his enclosure, whatever monster was going them had an fully open area. Meaning visitors could walk in and out as they pleased. Which also meant that whatever it was, was completely harmless.

Which was was a good thing, since skeletons become oddly attached to their offspring and will become territorial; however there was certain kinds that skeletons lived along with in the wild, that they were fine with.

Sans slowly walks alongside the glass, running a hand on it as he went. He stops. There was a little section where the ground went from grass to sand.

Since it it was right beside the glass, he knew this meant he had to take his afternoon naps. It actually looked like white sand.

’*they really went all out....hope they don’t regret this.’ Sans thinks suddenly worrying about debt. It had happened before when he was younger, many of the monsters had little rights back then and if they did not perform, they got dusted.

Sans at one point was in line to be dusted, if not for the fact he suddenly lifted twenty VIP guests who came to view the dusting off the ground, with many of the zookeepers, it was only a few feet in the air, but enough to shock everyone who witnessed it. His due date was put on hold for some reason.

It had been caught in camera by an undercover news reporter and for a while was the talk of the town. The zoo ownership was forced to change hands because monster rights people began a riot.

The new owners knew what they were doing and quickly turns things around for the zoo.

Sans walks onto the warm sand, he then began to bury himself into it so only a part of him was showing.

The excited chatter came near, glances towards the outside of the glass, he sees his keepers waving at him happily.

It it would be another two weeks until his area would be open to the public, which gave him plenty of of time to get used to the place.

Sans just snuggles deeper into the unique white sand, he was a tropical skeleton afterall, it made sense that they bring him this. It made sense that they would try and get something more suitable for him, since they were trying to impress the world.

 He was grateful that they didn’t try mating with anyone again, moving homes was stressful enough. Closing his orbits, he began a well deserved nap.


	85. Zoo #3

A new scent drifts in, causing him to takes his eyes off the small human that was trying to get his attention for the last two minutes.

Sans stands up and follows it to the other enclosure opposite him. It was completely covered.

A delighted gasp rang through his few watchers, as he came in full view.

Sans paid more attention to those around now, there was many visitors today however must had their back to him.

Then he notices his keepers on the other side of the glass, watching him intently.

Suddenly he knew this was not a local skeleton they pulled off the beach like him, this was a foreign skeleton.

Sans rattles dangerously, he did not mind meeting the local skeletons, they belonged. But bringing a foreign skeleton next to local inhabit was asking for trouble. And could they not do this during the night, when he could actually make a fuss, because unless they put another skeleton right next to him, in his home, there was no way he dared lash out with visitors here-

Suddenly Sans knew why they made much a big deal about bringing the foreigner here, now and in front of a crowd.

They knew knew he would not do anything unless it was in hitting distance.

Sans eyed the covered enclosure, everyone was waiting for the big reveal. In the mean time the air was a strange mix of smells, there was lemons, milk, jasmine and oddly enough spaghetti.


	86. Zoo #4

It was hate at first sight.

It has been a few hours since the grand revealing of the other skeleton.

Sans was right in thinking that it was a foreigner.

Sans rattles angrily, his cold soul pouring out of him, causing the glass to frost even though it was a hot summer’s day. Of course none of the visitors could see him now, or though they seemed to be having more fun walking in and out of the foreigner’s enclosure.

From his branch he stares down at the tall skeleton, who obviously had a lot of energy. He run up and greeted everyone that came through like a happy puppy.

Sans’s left eye flickers.

And straightens when he notices even from this distance, the bead of sweat on the side of his skull.

‘*oh. can ya feel me?’ Sans wonders to himself, grinning boldly at the other skeleton’s discomfort.

Sans held out his left hand and forms a small blue bone that was filled with magic. He watches the other skeleton become more alert, glancing around in an unsure manner. The visitors did not see this behaviour as strange.

Sans dissolves the bone within himself, watching in amusement as the skeleton relaxes.

Grinning like mad Sans makes an army of humming bones on the ceiling and out of sight of his keepers, he almost laughs as the skeleton made a odd noise and his eyes bulges out impossibly for a skeleton.

The keepers catching on that Sans was doing something, they began informing that the other skeleton enclosure was now closing for the day, giving the excuse that he needed to settle.

He quickly dissolves these ones too, it was a little harder to do than one, but he was skill enough.

It took a little over an hour to get the visitors out of Sans’s and the other’s viewing track. After that two large gates were closed, leaving the new skeleton to stare over at where Sans lived.

“GREETINGS FELLOW SKELETON!” The new skeleton shouts over from the metal wired barrier, so much different from Sans’s, “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND YOU HAVE THE HONOUR OF ME JOINING YOU THIS SUMMER! IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU!”

The skeleton gave him a dramatic hero pose while grinning smoothly; Sans was sure if he had a cape on, it would have blown in the air.

Sans took a shortcut from his branch down to the ground, he lets the cold disappears, allowing the other to see him fully.

Losing his heroic pose Papyrus smiles joyfully at his sudden appearance, waving at him.

However the dangerous flickering of his left eye began. His keepers thought this glass could stop him, they thought wrong. He caught onto Papyrus’s soul intent of crashing him into every corner of the other’s area.

Sans pauses at the glow of orange from Papyrus’s eyes. Even with the pressure he was putting him under, the taller one was smiling at him. Though there was an uneasiness in how his orbit looked.

“WOWIE! YOU GREET ME WITH A FRIENDSHIP BOUND!” Papyrus cries out happily, he places his hands up to his cheeks, laughing softly.

Sans let those words float around in his skull a moment.

“*how many ... friendship ‘bounds’ have you had?” Sans could not help but ask.

Papyrus expression goes blank for a moment, then smiles at him once more.

”WHY! EVERY SKELETON I MEET GIVES ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, A WONDERFUL WELCOMING FRIENDLY BOUND!” Papyrus told him, leaning to his barrier with both hands push on it, ”MY KEEPERS KEEPS TELLING ME NOT TO WORRY! THEY ARE JUST WELCOMING ME WITH OPEN ARMS WITH FRIENDSHIPS BOUNDS!”

Sans just stood there for a moment with empty orbits. Then he threw his back up and roars with laugher, letting Papyrus out of his blue hold as he did. The tall skeleton watched with a sad worried expression.

“*ya keepers ‘keep’ telling you that!” Sans said laughing so much that tears had started rolling down his cheekbones and over his eternal grin.

“YES! THAT RIGHT! THEY ARE FRIENDLY GREETINGS!” Papyrus cries out, shaking slightly while moving back and bringing his hands to his chest where they wiggle together in an unsure way, “AND EVERYONE LOVES ME! EVERYONE WANTS TO BE MY FRIEND! YOU SAW JUST NOW! THE HUMANS WANTED TO BE MY FRIEND!”

Sans was not listening, he almost doubled over with laugher now, one hand holding onto the glass for support.

“*the keepers ‘keep’ telling you,” Sans gasps out grinning a true grin for the first time since... forever.

“EVERYONE LOVES ME!” Papyrus told him forcefully, it was then Sans sees the tears were pouring down his skull too, these ones not from laugher. Papyrus has a pained look on his features, “I AM THE GREATEST SKELETON EVEN TO GRACE THE ZOOS! I TRAVEL TO EVERY ZOO JUST SO OTHER HUMANS WHO CANNOT TRAVEL, MAY SEE ME!”

”*....is it your keepers that ‘keep’ telling ya that too?” Sans asks trying hard not to laugh, he gives a lazy glare, “ya stupid. you can’t get on with others for whatever reasons. so ya ‘keep’ moving. ya keepers are telling you this. so ya don’t fall down. listen ‘ere bro. i don’t want ya here. leave. **s o o n e r t h e b e t t e r .** ”

Sans walks off to his home, leaving Papyrus sobbing his soul out, until one of his keepers came and directed him to his home at the back of his own enclosure.


	87. Should Have Carried The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Underfell, Sans centred... time travel...   
> Slight Sans/Papyrus.   
> Unimportant OC/FCs...

Dr Comic Sans Serif groans loudly, his pained noise was drown by the roaring of wind coming from somewhere above him; coughing he tries to stand but falls to his knees once more.

Sans let his eye glow, an unworldly blue illuminated the cave he found himself in.

Turning he stares at the reck that was his time machine. It was blacken in parts, while smoking only slightly, meaning it had long burned out. Looking around he sees that the cave’s walls was free from fire damage, nor was the small cave’s ceiling filled with think smoke. So here was not the place it caught light and burned.

Moaning, sighing and huffing, the skeleton sits cross legged on the icy cold ground, in order to get his bearings.

The young doctor needed to see where he was, thus he opens his menu and frowns deeply. There was no shortcuts in this area, meaning he was no where near where he left off.

Sans stood and wanders to his machine, glancing inside, from the place he had been thrown. Shaking his head, he moves inside to save the data. Nothing really matter but the data, if the shell broke as long as he had his data, he could rebuild.

According to his research, if he focus the power that was his ‘shortcuts’ or ‘light transfers’, he would be able to travel not only through quick forward space, but a backwards time.

Sans found the motherboard and removes it from the reck with his bones, then placing it safety in his sub-pocket. Then he leaves before anything could explode or fall on him.

At a safe distance he stares around at the cave.

After a while of studying his surroundings, skeleton just stood there for a moment trying to work out with went wrong; his only guess that instead of going to the past, his shortcut springboarded him to a place he had never been.

There was a small gap where he could maybe crawl through. It was covered over in snow, but the howling wind told him that there was the outside world.

Glancing down at himself he really was not dressed for this kind of weather. Sans was wearing long navy shorts, a red vest with his white lab coat over the top. Along with green and gold flip flops.

Deciding that his coat would get caught on the rocks or something, he removes it and that too goes into his sub-pocket.

With a detemined glint in his glowing eye, he moves forward, climbing first and then reaching the hole, tries pushing the snow out of the way. Somehow he manages to squeeze through.

Once out heavy snow covers one side of him, he wraps his arms around himself in hopes that it would not go into his rib cage.

Turning he blinks against the dark blizzard, it looked like he was standing in the middle of a building site. The foundation had already been laid.

‘*not very deep ones if there a cave right below!’ Sans thinks a little angry at the carelessness of the builders.

Half closing his orbits, he gazes through and sees a lights. With his whole strength he pushes in the snow, it being up to his mid femurs. It seemed like hours he tracked, but he came across a building and much to his delight it was a restaurant.

‘*please let it be open.’ Sans pleas silently, gritting his teeth against the cold, it felt his marrow was frozen within his bones.

Sans fell against the door and forces them open. The inside was so warm, that every one of his freezing bones felt like they taken a dip in acid.

Sans pats himself down, looking around as he did. The place had no tables or chairs, it was empty of everything apart from a bar along with barstools. Feeling a little better, he makes his way across the room and pulls himself upon one barstool. He studies his bones, they were grey, dust like grey.

The place seemed well stocked from what he could see, but there was no bartender.

Sans wonders briefly if he should just walk round and make his own drink. But he did not want to make the owner mad and he still needs information of where in the world he was.

A door flung open and a purple fire elemental stalks out, he turns to the bar and froze, as if completely surprised that somemon was there.

Slowly, very slowly, the fire elemental walks behind the bar however instead of serving Sans, he bends down while keeping a close eye on him, checking things within the bar. Then the fire monster stood and stares at the drinks on deploy behind the bar.

“*evening? sorry were ya closed?” Sans asks with a kind lazy smile, “don’t need to bother ya. but needed shelter and warmth.”

“....you. You didn’t take anything.” The fire elemental states as this was the most shocking ever, “Why? You could have gotten my Gs. Or my stock. You could have ruined me.”

Sans stares in confusion for a moment, not understanding what the other meant.

“*why would ya think i’d take ya stuff. i ain’t unkind enough to do such a thing.” Sans told the fire elemental with a small smile, “anyway. i’m comic sans. you can call me sans. can i buy a drink. my bones are still a little frozen.”

”I am Grillby.” The newly named Grillby told him firmly, frowning deeply, he looked like he wanted to both punch Sans and/or hug him, “I have flaming whiskey.”

“*heh. sounds hot.” Sans says, the pointed expression on Grillby features makes him laughs loud, “didn’t mean it like that friend.”

Grillby stops his current actions of getting glasses, to stare in amazement at him.

“Do you have a death wish?” Grillby asks in surprise, “because if you keep talking you are going to have a bad time.”

Sans held his hands up in surrender, grinning boldly at the other.

“*heh. sorry pal.” Sans says, he checks his money. He had a few Gs on him, but it was a rare thing to have now a days, since human money slowly overtook the G. But the fire elemental monster said Gs, then he would use them.

“*how much for a glass?” Sans asks bringing out his wallet and gazes in.

”500 Gs.” Grillby told him, placing a glass in front of him.

”*how much for a sip?” Sans asks lowering himself down slightly, feeling sweat build up on his skull.

”500 Gs.” Grillby told him, pouring out the liquid with a nasty smile on his face.

”*...can i open a tab?” Sans asks with a nervous laugh, “i actually don’t have enough...oh right! could ya tell me where i am too. i’m kind of lost.”

”....I can open a tab or you can work it off.” Grillby said pouring another drink, this time for himself, “go ahead drink it. You earned it by not stealing off me.”

”*huh? are there many thefts about here?” Sans asks taking the glass and bringing it to his teeth, began sipping it slowly.

Grillby snorts loudly, “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“*oh? heh. we’ve got time. i can’t go anywhere.” Sans says smiling boldly, he leans forward watching the flames flickering. “...ah. but frist. backtracking a bit. can ya tell me where i am?”

”Welcome to Snowdin.” Grillby huffs out, he takes a swig of his drink, “It’s still being build. And is acting for the overflow or something. A lot of trees were chop down for this place.”

”*snowdin....” Sans mumbles a odd feeling of dread and excitement working it way in his soul. “...like. we’re on the far corner of the mt. ebott underground?”

”Yeah. That’s right.” Grillby said with a nod, “I put in my life’s savings into this place. Always been a dream of my to open a bar. And now that my daughter is old enough, I thought I would go for it.”

”*heh. cheers to ya!” Sans suddenly says loudly, holding his drink up to Grillby who was staring at him in surprise once again, “for taking a chance and following ya dream!”

Grillby laughs a little, then clicks glasses with Sans. Sans takes a large gulp and tries to shop the rattling of his bones.

’*i’ve done it.’ Sans thinks grinning while staring into his glass, ‘i’ve done it! snowdin. snowdin. mt. ebott. there’s no need for this mon to lie. i think i know what went wrong. i forgot to carry the one! and instead of traveling a few hours i’ve travelled... i can’t say for sure. but monsters of the first unsealing. some came from a town called snowdin. i must be over hundred years in the past!’

Sans felt eyes on him, he glances up to see Grillby watching him carefully.

“*heh. sorry for giving ya the silent treatment.” Sans says quickly with his best smile, “i’m not meant to come here... and i have no way of getting back.”

”So, you’re from the capital. It is a bit of a walk.” Grillby agrees in thought, then stares at him for a second, “Don’t make me regret this. But if you no place to go, then you can stay in my spare room.”

”*yeah! really?!” Sans says excited, he grins at his new friend, “thanks grillby...”

Suddenly Sans remembers an very important history lesson about the monsters that were sealed under Mt.Ebott. Before the human freed them, it was rampant with violence and murder. ‘Kill or be killed’ was the way of this underground.

So unlike the underground his family was sealed in further West of Mt.Ebott. And was the fifth to be freed after it was discovered that Mt.Ebott was not the only place monsters had been sealed.

“*thanks grillz. heh.” Sans laughs, feeling sweat form on his skull again this time for a different reason, “so ya was gonna tell me about thieves.”

Grillby nods, then opens his mouth to speak, Sans listens intently to what he had to say. By the time Grillby shows him upstairs to the small spare room, he was falling over his own feet and on to the fire elemental, who held onto tightly. The room, which was more like an big cupboard than a room, was prefect for his size.

Thanking Grillby Sans settles down, laying on the wooden floor. His mind was racing, he kept glancing out his window to see a ceiling full of glowing rocks.

’*huh? when did the blizzard clear?’ Sans think dully, being drunk did not stop him from worrying about his situation, ‘while i’m here. i can’t mess up anything. if i start inacting with historic monsters or something. it might be the end of my world as i know it.’

Sans thoughts went to his machine. He knew he had to get it fixed and return to his own time no matter what.

 

 

   

   ||||||

 

 

 

  
Dr Comic Sans Serif looked different from when he first came to the underground, his teeth were now razor sharp, he had lost a tooth too, and had replaced it with a fake gold one. He wore a blood red turtleneck jumper, with a black collar wrapped around the neck of the jumper. Sans had a heavy black jacket, with a off white fluffy hood. His long shorts were black with yellow stripes running down the sides, with red black trainers and yellow socks.

Sans’s once clean white bones had taken a darker tone; he had cracks on his skull, his left eye was always glowing an eerie red.

Yes. He had changed a great deal.

However now that the kid and that flower had freed them and spread love, joy, hope and goodwill throughout monsterkind, with no reset in view, he knew he had to go.

“SANS!” Papyrus’s voice snaps at him, turning he sees his ‘brother’ marching up to him, “HAVE YOU MOVED THOSE BOXES YET!? DID YOU FALL ASLEEP AGAIN?! YOU M-”

Suddenly he stops and stares at Frisk who appeared, they were tapping their foot and had their arms folded, a look of disappointment graced their face. The flower was wrapped around their arm, looking bemused by the whole thing.

“FINE! I PROMISED I WOULD TRY! I KNOW THIS!” Papyrus shout, his scared skull removes its frown, he then looks everywhere but Sans, “BROTHER! COULD YOU PLEASE GET TO WORK! MONSTERS ARE COUNTING ON US FOR THESE SUPPLIES!”

”*sorry boss.” Sans says with a smirk, it was going to be hard trying to get used to not acting this way, “i’ll get that done now.”

Sans walks away from his adopted brother, and while he was the older ones, in reality Papyrus was older than him, since Sans would not be born for another sixty odd years from now.

’*its almost ready....’ Sans told himself wandering through the tents the monster were currently dwelling in. Soon this place would be the first monster town on the surface for many hundreds upon hundreds of years and then, by the time he is born, it will have become a mighty city.

Sans halts, he grins when he sees his old friend pouring drinks of water to the workers.

“*looking good hot stuff!” Sans calls as he passes, earning him a light glare from his best friend. He only laughs loudly.

As he moves closer to the centre of the monster camp, his mind went to Gaster. After sending a couple of years in Snowdin with Grillby, he started working at the Core, where he became assistant to Dr W.D. Gaster and because he had no memory of Gaster being in the history books, he felt it safe to work with him.

They became great friends. And Gaster reveals he was in love with both the king and missing queen. Sans was not sure he could support this love, since he could not remember him. Sans knew that the king and queen got back together but that was it.

Of course it became clear when the Core accident happened.

Leaving Gaster’s son Papyrus without anyone. Sans was shocked since not once did his boss tell him about having a child. What made matters worst, Papyrus was somemon he knew from the history books.

Little Papyrus had looked so lonely, standing by the orphanage in confusion. Sans went right over, claiming to be his brother. There had been a fight but Sans got to take Papyrus back with him, to his house that was build upon the cave his machine was in.

There had to be a way to get Gaster back, however he did not have the power to do so at this moment in time.

‘*...a hundred years from now...maybe...’ Sans told himself, he found Muffet and drops the boxes he had been carries this whole time, in front of her, she raised many eyebrows at his grim expression but said nothing.

‘*a few more years and then- ...’ Sans thinks but stops this line of thought, ‘if i keep putting it off then i’ll never go home.’ his thought went to his family, he had two mothers, two sisters and an older brother. He had not seen them in many many years.

“*okay. let’s end this soon.” Sans mumbles darkly, shortcutting away from the tents, “i know just what to do.”

 

 

  ||||||

 

 

 

As it turns out, staging one’s own death was a lot harder than it seemed.

It was only because of his shortcuts that he was able to pull it off and got a lot of trouble making humans in hot water while he was at it.

It was went on when an anti-monsters group attacked, Sans made a big performance about it, throwing a fake dusting in front of cameras too, making sure that this group went behind bars and solidify the fact that he was dust.

Sans actually watches the trial of his murder.

The best thing was before, he got to see Papyrus confess his love for that stupid robot. Sans was happy for him, truly he was.... but somewhere along the way Sans had fallen for his ‘brother’.

Knowing he he was not in his right place or time, he could never tell him the truth.

Sans opens his orbits, listening to the humming of machine and bubbles liquids beyond the door. The was an old familiar sound and a welcome one.

Reaching out he grabs the handle, then pushes it open. A odd noise hisses out as stream files out and fills the room.

Stepping out the he blinks at the sudden change in pressure. There was two silhouettes coming towards him. Blinking he sees the tearful faces of his mothers.

“Sans!” Both screamed running to him, the two hugged him tightly.

“Stupid. Stupid. Boy.” His Mum told him in a hush tone.

”You been gone for hours!” His Ma went on, speaking fast.

Then they pause, taking a good look at him.

“What have you done to yourself!” His Mum cries out in horror, looking him up and down at his appearance.

”*heh. if ya give me a minute. i can explain.” Sans told them, grinning boldly at their reactions.

Sans had gotten all his numbers right this time.

 

|||||| 

 

 

It had been six years since his return and the white of his bones had recovered from the lack of sunlight; San’s teeth had grown flat once again, from lack of weekly sharping. It had taken a while but he managed to stop his left eye from constantly glowing blood red and his eyelights returned, or though they never returned to their natural white, they were a deep pastel red and at times, true red

After telling everything to his family, he locks away his machine, deeming it far to dangerous for anyone to use. To which his mothers comment on how grown up he had become.

He he had been working on many theories in hopes of bringing Gaster back, but never actually gonna around to going to Mt.Ebott to work there.

To afraid.

Sans touches the gap in his teeth, the place where his gold tooth once was. Even after all this time, he still had an empty feeling without and it was not because of his tooth gone.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” The announcer’s voice came making him jump, “We have our local speaker, Dr Comic Serif! And will be carrying on with today theme from our guest speaker.”

Sans wanders onto the stage with an extremely relaxed expression, he halts behind of the podium, waiting a second for the worker to adjust the microphone. Once he done Sans looks out at the audience, which he could barely see thanks to the stupid lighting and lack of glasses, which was fine by him. If he saw the listeners, he would must likely made jokes, so his current boss told him to stop wearing his specks when given talks.

”*heh. hi.” Sans drones with a lazy grin, he could already hear his boss slapping their forehead, “i’m dr. serif. and today i’m gonna chat ‘bout light. space. and time. how can we as-“

A loud bang and shout causes him to stop, turning he sees security trying to hold someone back to the right of the staging. Reaching for his thick rounded glasses, he slips them on. Only to get the shock of his life.

A pair of glowing red eyes wisps around from its owner’s orbits, a dark scowl was upon the skull, as the skeleton easily forces the weak security away from him and moves towards the stage.

It was Papyrus.

Glancing dowm he notices another monster standing below the stage but in front of him, it was his pun pal, Toriel. With a powerful leap she was over the heads of the security and on stage with him.

With his glasses on, he could see other faces he knew well, all along the front row seats.

‘*oh... these must be the ‘most honoured guests’ that sloth monster was going on ‘bout.’ Sans thinks in a panic, he starts backing away from Toriel.

Suddenly he was picked up and thrown over a shoulder.

“*...er... help?” Sans mumbles out, it realized it was his best friend Grillby, “heh. hey there hot stuff. ya got a problem with me?”

Grillby remains silent, he hurries over to Papyrus, where he tossed him into waiting arms.

“*ya got a bone to pick with me or something?” Sans asks jokingly, but he felt sweat forming on his brow, Papyrus just stares at him through the chaos happening around them, ‘how am i meant to explain this!’

Papyrus then starts walking him off stage bridal style, leaving many voices chatter among themselves, all wondering what he done for the legendary monsters to act this way.

Glancing around he sees Toriel and Grillby walking either side of Papyrus, it would be funny if not for their grime faces.

“*...so. want hear a joke?” Sans asks with a grin, “a skeleton. goat and fire elemental walks into science lecture. and kidnaps the local scientist. so what-”

“UNHAND MY SON!” His Ma screams out, a row of bones already up, surrounding the large corridor they found themselves in. Behind her was his older -real- brother, ready for a fight but looking completely scared out of his wit.

”*ma! bro!” Sans cries out from his place, the thing was about his ma was, he was the image of her, “please go back home. don’t worry. they’re harmless.”

Sans could always feel the way his friends and brother was eyeing up her and then him.

“But sweetheart!” Ma cries out, pointing a bone at Papyrus, “isn’t he the one who-“

”* g o h o m e m a.” Sans growls out, his orbits darkening.

”*Do not talk to Me like that Comic Sans!” His real brother slaps out, he reaching for their mother’s shoulders, since she had bowed her head down.

It had the opposite effect on her. His Ma cheers happily.

“You look just like your Mummy when you do that!” Ma says laughing.

”*Really Ma?” His real brother said with a sigh. Then turning to Sans, “This is why you’re a spoiled brat.”

A wall bones and fire of surrounds his real brother, panicking the Serif family.

“*whoa! easy there!” Sans says turning to Papyrus, he lean up to grab his skull in his hands and turn his to face his way, “my bro don’t mean it like that.”

”I AM YOUR ‘BRO’ BROTHER!” Papyrus at last said, his voice sounding rough, like he was about to cry.

“*er... technically... this is the first time we’ve met...” Sans told him sadly, “and i ain’t ya real brother. i sort of just took ya in when your father went missing.”

Papyrus stares at him for a moment. It was then Sans sees just how much older Papyrus had gotten since the lasttime he seen him.

”COME! WE HAVE MUCH TO DISCUSS!” Papyrus said to him, then turning to his real brother he glares, “MOVE ASIDE!”

Toriel wanders over to his mother and greet her with a friendly smile but there was a bit of insane glint. Sans grins, His Ma loves jokes.

Sans felt hands tighten on his ribs and behind his knees, where he was being held. Looking to his ‘brother’ once more he sees that he was holding back tears.

“*ma. can ya keep toriel and grillz company.” Sans asks nicely, he nods towards Papyrus slightly.

Seeing the tall skeleton bear tears made her sigh heavily and nods, she still wanted to give him a telling off for how he treated Sans,

“*thanks. welp.” He turns to look at Papyrus, “want to take a shortcut to my place?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this could be classed as a ‘discontinued’ or ‘story outline’ because basically this is a:
> 
> Beginning. Middle. End. 
> 
> Kind of thing. I got dissatisfied or bored... can’t remember and just... stopped. I don’t think i’ll pick this up again.


	88. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #13: Chara’s Cry!

Chara was awake, yet did not open his eyes. He simply lay in the cold wet mud, with whirling water at his feet.

His heart, body, mind and soul was broken. He had lost everything, his family, his home, his life.

A part of him screamed at the injustice, another part, the part that did not want to give up on life, cries out for help; from the depths of his soul.

‘Not yet.’ Chara thinks raising his head slightly, still his eyes fail to open, ‘I cannot die like this!’

At last the child opens his eyes, and instead of those warm chocolate brown eyes, burning red orbs had taken their place.

Again he cries for help.

A soft gasping was heard.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, he forcefully turns to where the sound was coming from.

Blinking he stares at a white creature, that was about the same size of him, it had tiny horns poking out of its head, along with long hanging ears that reached it's shoulders and a long snout.

Instantly Chara knew this was a monster.

His whole young life he had been training to confront one should the seal be shattered.

Opening his mouth to speak he began to cough instead. Then vomited some black slug clogs of blood on the wet ground beside him, making the monster cry out horror.

Once he finishes his coughing fit, he looks with watery eyes at sheee the monster had hidden itself. Behind a rock, but was half sticking out, so it was not very good at hiding.

Chara gave the monster a weak friendly smile.

Suddenly his training kicks in, even after all that happened; his clan were to judge if any monster ‘good’ or ‘evil’.

If ‘evil’ he would have to turn it to dust.

The little monster slowly came out, and a small shy but worried, smile slowly appears.

It inched closer and closer and held out a paw towards him. Chara gathers all his remaining power into holding out his hands and was slightly surprised to see the ropes had come apart somewhere along the way, though the angry red marks was still raw and bloody.

Soon the strange pair was holding each other’s hand and that's how they stood for a little while, until the monster to a step back with a soft smile.

“Don’t worry,” They told him gently, “I’ll get help!”

Chara smile kindly at the monster, before closing his eyes and everything fading to black once again.


	89. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #14: A Healing...

The next time Chara became conscious, every inch of his body felt unusually.

Almost as if he was absent from his own soul. There was no longer any pain; Though it was strange, he felt ... nice. And he relaxed for the time since since he ran from his village.

Chara opens his eyes, his vision was filled with many sorts of incredible green coloured lights.

He heard voices above him, these seemed far away.

Not questioning it he closes his eyes once more.

 


	90. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #15: Mother Monster

Chara blinks.

Above him was a unfamiliar ceiling. So he kept slowly blinking as he stares with an empty expression.

Somewhere to go his right was a small glowing pink crystal, it fills the room with an odd light that casts no shadows. An eerie sight.

At last Chara sits up. There was no pain with this movement; he had been sure that his body had been broken beyond repair and that he would soon die.

At the thought of death, tears fill his eyes. Freely they ran down his cheeks, he did not even bother wiping them away, letting them soak the covers.

Because he was alive when his family was not. The image of his brother’s sliced arm came to his mind, doubling him over, and making him think that he wants to vomit.

A noise catches his attention, causing him to straighten up quickly. The door opens and a large blurry figure fills the doorway. Bringing a hand up, he rubs the tears away and studies the monster.

Chara blinks as he remembers the other monster. This one was the same kind, only much taller and wider. However this one that a womanly curve to it, so he guessed right away this was the other one’s mother.

The mother monster had a kind gently expression on her features, she walked very carefully to the side of the bed he was in and sat down beside him.

“How are you feeling my child? Does your body hurt anywhere?” Mother monster asks softly, she waits patiently for an answer.

”...good... i’m...good...” Chara mumbles under his breathe, but she must of heard because she smiles at him.

”Dear one, are you hungry?” Mother monster asks with that same soft tone. A growl rumbles loudly at the mention of food and he held his stomach. She laughed gently, holding up her paw to cover her snout as she did.

“I shall bring you some snail and onion soup.” Mother monster says leaning over as it was the world’s greatest secret, she stands and hurries out the room.

Chara blinks.

Unsure as what just happened.


	91. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #16: On Reflection

Chara continues staring at the door where the mother monster had left, for a long silent minute. Then sighs deeply, grateful that he would not have to dust the mother of the one who obviously helped him.

Now that he was free of pain, his mind returns the betrayal that happened to his tribe.

Angry tears form in his eyes.

‘Where were the older men?’ Chara thinks gritting his teeth and grabbing onto the covers that pooled at his waist, until his knuckles became white, ‘why didn’t they come back to save us!?’

An horrible thought entered into his mind, making him pale.

’What if the older men planned this too!’ Chara thought staring into nothing, then shaking his head, letting the tears fall down his cheeks, ‘no. no. That does not make sense. Why would they?’ It was then his earlier thoughts loop, he hiccups, chocks and ‘But where were they? Why didn’t they come back! When we needed them the most!’

An image of his younger brother came to mind, followed by his bloody arm.

For a moment he could not breathe, he held his chest and coughs loudly. Everything seems like a lie, when he was saved by monsters and his family was betrayed, beaten, killed and enslaved by humans.

Suddenly he realized that that he was being rocked gently in warm fluffy arms. He blinks through his tears and let out a cry, hugging the monster closer.

‘If anything should be killed off.’ Chara thinks darkly, ‘it should be humans. Not monsters.’

 

 


	92. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #17: Meet The Dreemurrs!

  
His eyes had lost since dry, having no more tears left in him, they were sore and puffy. And his chest still hurt; so Chara continues to lay there never really wanting to leave the safety of the large arms around him, but understood that mother monster had to let go some time.

Chara tries to recall when the last time his own mother held him. No memory surfaced. From the time he knew how he could walk and talk, he was taught what was expected of him. His mother had been very strict with him and he always left taking care of the younger ones. Not that he minded, he loved his younger brother.

The thought of his younger made him whine slightly, a large paw run through his dark brown hair. Words of comfort was spoken gently to him.

With a few sniffs he turns over, so that he was facing the other way, and stills when he sees two pair of eyes staring at him. With a gasp he straightens up in the mother monster’s arms.

“My child?” Mother monster asks softy, she run a paw over his cheeks where the white marks of his tears strained them.

”er...” Chara’s highly intelligent brain seemed to stop, all he could do was glance at the new comers, or not. The pair could have been there for ages before even he knew.

The two along with mother monster and himself, was the baby monster that saved him... and father monster.

‘Father monster is a giant!’ Chara thinks studying the beast of a creature, that had the kindest of expression and was clearly worried for him. This one had much longer horns than mother and baby, with blonde hair mixed into his white fur, which Chara found very odd.

The father was seated besides mother and had baby is his arms, mirroring how mother held him. It looked as though that baby had been crying along with him. But he had been so lost in himself, that he never noticed.

The mother monster smiles at him.

”Allow me to introduce myself,” Mother monsters says to him, “I am Toriel. Reigning Queen of Monsters.”

Toriel turns and nods for them to speak.

“Oh! Yes!” Father monster says, his baby hugs his neck in a shy manner, “Howdy little one! I am Asgore Dreemurr, reigning King of the Monsters of this underground kingdom. It is nice to meet you.”

The two parents seem to turn to baby monster at the same time, waiting for him to speak.

”I’m Asriel.” The baby monster tells him in a very soft tone, burying himself into his father’s embrace, “...prince...”

The two parents both beam at their child, then the mother mon- Toriel starts to rock him once more, a gently and patient look appears in her eyes. And Chara realises it’s his turn.

“Chara. Just Chara.” Chara told them, he was not the next leader, tribe’s elder’s son or even prince, anymore.... nor did he want to be human; closing his red eyes but did not go to sleep, he merely lay in the warm arms that held him gently and firmly, as if hiding him from the horrors of the world.

 


	93. Bone Soul And Flesh Blood #18: A Lost Smile

Chara was dimly aware when he was placed back into the bed by Toriel, covers pulled up to his shoulders. After a while he simply lay there with his closed, then felt movement above. Eyes opening wide, he stares at a calm Toriel with her son in her arms. Then she pulls back the covers and lays the baby goat-because that what they looked like- Monster next to him.

Chara stares for a moment. He was human. There should be no way in hell that this mother should trust him with her offspring.

‘But they don’t know me,’ Chara thinks as he struggles deeply into the covers, shoulder to shoulder with Asriel, ‘they don’t know that I have the power to judge them... to kill them.’

Chara thought halt when Toriel came over with a wooden chair, placing it next to the bed, she wanders out the room leaving them alone. Chara notices that the king was now no where to be seen.

“It’s bedtime. Which means story time.” Asriel explains holding tight, his little paws locking out along with his head, making it a cute image; Bright green eyes focus on him, “I’m so glad you’re doing better now. I was worry.”

Chara turns to him to get a better look, red pricing eyes stare at him, almost peering through his soul. Asriel ducks his head down.

“Thank you, I can tell you really mean that.” Chara tells him, turning back to face the ceiling, “but...maybe it would have been better that I died.”

Asriel shot and grabs his hands, staring at him with what seemed to be determination, “Don’t say that! Being alive is great!” He cries out, “Whatever happened to you on the surface is gone! It can’t hurt you! You’re safe here with me, Chara!”

Chara stares in shock at those words, fresh tears spill over, making the goat panic slightly. But then he puffs up his chest and drives down for a hug, trying to hold the human as he saw his mother did.

“Thank you...” Chara manages to chock out, bringing his arms out the covers to hug the strange monster back, if he closed his eyes and ignored the fur maybe he could pretend that this was his brother, “thank you. so much.”

“Alright children, time for the story.” Toriel sweet voice came, causing the pair to push apart. Chara wipes his cheeks and tries to give them a smile, but if seemed like he was having trouble.

Asriel settles back down to his place, while Chara touches his cheeks, forcing them upwards.

’I’ve forgotten how to smile?’ Chara wonders to himself, letting his hands drop. A odd feeling in the pit of his stomach formed, he had to force it away, or he knew he would be crying away, ‘had a smiled before... or thought I was smiling...’ he knew why he was thinking so much of this, because it was distracting him from the underlining pain. 

Clearing his mind, he takes a deep breathe and listens to Toriel’s voice that fills the room, she was talking softy and changing her tone with each character. She continues to reading quietly until both children were sound asleep.


	94. 100 Themes Challenge -V1- #4: Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The underground is a dark place...

_hopelessness_  

The newly trapped monsters try to stay within the limited light. Fearful of going further into the depths of the cone mountain, further into the underground darkness.

_desperation_

In the distance a eerie glow of the semi-active volcano moves, causes more fears to surface.

_distress_

The stronger monsters pour they whole souls into breaking this strangely cast seal. The barrier seemed to keep only monsters and any creatures classed as such inside, while humans and animals with human like souls, could come and go freely.

_anguish_

This was evidenced by birds, mountain goats and dogs coming in and out.

_unhappiness_

The ‘ monster dungeon’ as humans label monsters homes and kingdoms, belonged to imps. The inhabitants were all wiped out to force other monsters of all different kinds in; it took many bands, guilds and armies of human kingdoms working as one, to get them to flee to this certain mountain.

_misery_

Now these ones were in the dark, with some monster kinds they did not even know existed.

_depression_

Their only hope hope to break the seal... no mon knew how to do this... all hope seemed lost. 

_**dark** _


	95. 100 Themes Challenge -V1- #5: Seeking Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds solace in an unexpected place.

Oddly enough Sans found comfort in the hateful little flower, and while he since wanted to plunk it from the ground and destroy its roots, he never did.

Instead he would come to visit it every week, just to chat with it. Because for some reason it refuses to leave the underground. And Sans couldn’t blame him. They both was waiting for a reset to happen.

White eyelights watches as the tiny yellow flower was getting more and more worked up by his nonstop jokes; his eternal grin twists slightly showing a sign of a real smile trying to break free.

 

Sans grins as the flower at last snickers.

Flowey turns away, glaring at nothing. He was secretly glad that the lazy skeleton made an effort to see him each week without fail.

Yes. Sans found comfort in this strange flower without a soul. And Flowey too, found comfort in Sans. Both remember the resets, both lived through the never changing world, following the same script over and over.

Though they hated each other, they also came to love each other. Neither knew when this happened, but they knew they was bound for all of time. Together. In this never ending loop.


	96. 100 Themes Challenge -V1- #6: Break Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Sans tries to break away

It was enough. Sans had had it with this never ending time loop. The human was never going to give them a happy ending, they were all trapped in this hell, following the same script again and again.   
  
‘*boss will be free of me too...’ Sans thinks with a flash of pain in his soul, ‘not that he’ll know. ... that i was here...’  
  
Sans moves to the edge, knowing this was the only real release. The only way to break free.   
  
The Core.   
  
The small skeleton stood on the platform overlooking the lava mana vein, he could almost see it moving underneath it.   
  
‘*it’ll be so easy.’ Sans thoughts goes on, his ruby red eye flickers, before going dark.  
  
Suddenly he was grabbed from behind by strong arms, pulling him away from the edge; shocked he half turns to see his captor. And gets even more shocked when he sees the angry skull of his brother, Papyrus.   
  
“*boss!” Sans manages to say, he was then dropped, his feet barely touched the floor before he was spun around and tossed over Papyrus’s shoulder.  
  
Blinking he stares at the metal flooring, between the gaps he could still see the lava below. Papyrus’s deep red scarf kept getting in his line of sight.   
  
Sans huffs out. He knew who told Papyrushe was there, it must have been Alphys...   
  
‘*...but he did come for me...’ Sans thinks closing his orbits and letting himself relax in the hold, ‘maybe i’ll break away another day...’


	97. 100 Themss Challenge -V1- #7: Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel wants Sans’ attention, too bad all he wants is a little bit of heaven.

Heaven  
  
Sans white eyelights were huge, almost taking up his whole orbits; his eternal grin appeared more genuine than ever before.   
  
Toriel smiles gently at her dear friend and possibly love interest, who was staring in awe at the heavens above; tonight was the night! Tonight, she was going to tell him her feeling for him...  
  
However.  
  
Toriel’s purple eyes shift to the left, badly hidden behind a tree was Asgore. Only the darkness went for him, since he could barely get his large form behind the tree trunk, his sad expression made Toriel want to glare at him, but knew if she ack him in the slightest, then he would come over.  
  
Shifting her over to the right, she could see Papyrus hiding in the bushes. He had on a green headband with leafs stuffed in it, the same for his red scarf. Like Asgore, if she took note of him, he would come over.   
  
However, Papyrus would completely steal Sans’s attention from her, whereas Asgore would just sit there and stare openly at them when they chatted and had pun together, with a quivering lip.    
  
She looks to Sans again, he absorbed with the stars above. Sometimes she wonders if he loved the stars more than her... or dare say. His brother.    
  
With a heavy sigh she resigned herself to the fact that he may not confess to Sans her love for him...   
  
Suddenly she felt a hand of her’s; it was a skeleton’a hand. Glancing down then following it up in hope... which was crashed when she finds the smiling Papyrus.   
  
Looking over, she sees Sans still gazing up at the sky.   
  
Papyrus settles on the other side of Sans, waiting for him to come out of the spell he casted on himself. For someone with little patience as Papyrus, he was surprising patient when it came to Sans and the stars. Much more understanding than she was, which made her feel guilty.   
  
‘Another night perhaps.’ Toriel told herself with another sigh, then turns to the sky.  
  
Sans gaze shifts to Toriel then back to the stars so quick that no one would see. Unknown to them, but he had already played out this scene to death. So he chose to ignore it this time round and maybe in the next reset he would be with her. 


	98. 100 Themes Challenge -V1- #8: Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans/Papyrus   
> Sans has tried to keep Papyrus’ innocence during each run. This time he has failed.

   
  
Sans tries so hard to keep his brother’s innocence, to keep him pure. However the world above was no so forgiving.  
  
Immoral behaviour was everywhere on the surface, that it was only a matter of time before it poisons Papyrus beautiful natural.  
  
It was disheartening to see his loving and kind brother sees what reality was really like. And almost heartbreaking to sees his brother display some of disgusting traits. 72  
  
It was happening.   
  
No. It happened.  
  
This run, Papyrus had lost his innocence.   
  
“WELL BROTHER! HOW WAS IT?” Papyrus asks in a fearfull manner, dreading any bad remark from his beloved Sans.  
  
”*it was great bro.” Sans chocks out, keeping a relaxed and easy going appearance, while inside was screaming, “just like you... but bro. ya really should only kiss ya soulmate on the teeth.”  
  
Papyrus blinks. Then just stares with a blank expression for a moment. Before laughing out loud.  
  
”OH BROTHER! YOU REALLY ARE SO INNOCENT!” Papyrus said not in an unkind way, but in a loving one, “THAT ONLY HAPPENS IN STORIES! NO ONE WAITS FOR THEIR SOULMATE FOR KISSES! THEY KISS! THEY KISS WHOEVER THEIR DATEMATE AT THAT TIME!”  
  
Sans sighs, his worst fears having been realised.


	99. 100 Themes Challenge -V1- #9: Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus takes a leisurely drive.

  
  
The car was traveling at 121 miles per hour. Papyrus stares ahead, watching the blurs that were cars, zoom pass. It really was amazing.   
  
His googles protected from getting anything in his sockets, since they had the roof down and the wind was blowing so hard that it was pushing him back.    
  
Sans had no such protection. Allowing the dirt and tiny bugs that missed the windscreen, go into his skull. Much to Papyrus’s disgust.   
  
A sharp turn caused the breaks to screech, as well as Papyrus almost flying out his seat.  
  
”SLOW DOWN SANS!” Papyrus cries out over the sound of the roaring engine and wind.  
  
Sans fails to hear him and continues to drive with his lazy grin.   
  
“BROTHER!” Papyrus shouts as loud as he could, this making Sans take his orbits off the road. “BROTHER! YOU DO NOT NEED TO LOOK AT ME TO LISTEN!”  
  
Sans raises his brow. Then while still moving at top speed, he pull up the hand break. A deafening screech far greater than the turning, sounded; Sans began spinning the wheel rapidly, his easygoing grin still in place, while Papyrus screams.   
  
They spun. Then whole car spun and then moves to a halt.   
  
Papyrus screaming broke off, his held his chest where his soul pluses fast. He glances around and sees his brother had pull off a perfect parking between two cars. Turning his skull, he notices they were at the place they wanted to be.  
  
”BROTHER!” Papyrus said glaring at him, “THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL DRIVE MY CAR!”  
  
”*heh. k.” Sans replies not caring either way.  
  
”AND HOW DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE LIKE THAT!?” Papyrus questions with narrowed orbits.   
  
“*years of experience.” Sans answers with a shrug.  
  
”SANS WE HAVE ONLY BEEN ON THE SURFACE A YEAR!” Papyrus points out undoing his seatbelt.  
  
”*dumb luck then.” Sans says with a small laugh, making Papyrus pause.  
  
“THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL DRIVE MY CAR!” Papyrus repeats, only making Sans laugh harder. 


	100. 100 Theme Challenge -V1- #10: Breathe Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last Sans thinks he can breathe again.

Upon the side of a mountain, within the outskirts of the monster settlements, a single light shone in the darkness; allowing those in the city by the sea, to even see.  
  
This light came from a large house, belonging to a skeleton monster named sans.  
  
Blank eye sockets stare through the Black Forest below, seeing it as clearly as the day, the skull moves slightly, looking over the tree tops, almost studying the giant building of that city.  
  
'Stop sulking...' A dull voice snaps at him, 'I, for one am glad he left!'  
  
Sans did not listens to that voice, he felt nothing, no hate no love, no nothing.  
  
'If you think this is going to make me silent then you have another thing coming' The voice went on to say, it then began chatting about how many different ways there was to kill the same monster.  
  
This had been the longest time ever, for them to go without a RESET. It happened when Frisk wandered up to Sans one day during the picnic that celebrated the one year anniversary of freedom, and they told Sans the whole truth.  
  
It was always around that time when Sans memories of the surface ended, that's because that was when they did end. Frisk explains that they were scared, scared of what happens next, they did not want to go into the unknown chapter. Instead the fear spoke to them, telling them to return to the chapters they knew well.  
  
Sans had not know about Flowey or Chara. But he did now.  
  
Frisk told him, that it was Chara's voice that always whispered to them, from deep in their soul.  
  
Sans had quickly told the child not to do anything, had begged to let him to do a little thinking.  
  
Sans's answer.   
  
A soul bond with the other soul.  
  
The skeleton performed it three days after the picnic; Chara was hell to deal with, Sans kept all his emotion sealed, knowing that was how they managed to get power over Frisk.   
  
For the whole year they spoke, hissed and screamed at the skeleton. But Sans refused to give in to them.  
  
'You do know that Frisk is the one who started it, right? And I was just the one who finished it.' Chara tries once more, staring out of Sans's right eye, the only thing he would allow they to have, 'and before long, they've get bored. And trust me they will, they always do, then what?'  
  
Sans blinks at the city, where Papyrus now lived. It had been all down hill since he soul bonded with Chara, he was surprised that his brother stayed as long as he did, now the taller skeleton was gone, his emotions roared under that damn seal.  
  
'when that happens....' Chara giggles, 'this bond will be broken too... Then I won't be so bored anymore!'  
  
Sans blinks, "*bored?" The former comedian grins slightly, the seal cracking, "ya know wot. i'm bored too." Sans could feel Chara pause, he that not said any jokes nor puns since the sealing, but the other soul still waited for one.  
  
'So now... What do you want to do?" Chara asks after a while, they felt the seal cracking a little.  
  
"'lets look through dat internet papyrus was always raving on about." Sans utters, glancing over to the computer, which he hardly used, "see if we can't get any ideas from dat.'  
  
Chara grins madly, it was reflected on their new partner's jaws.   
  
Sans blinks as pressure seemed to release him from a hold he did not know he was under. His body and soul felt so much lighter, the determination flowing from his soul mate made him feel like for the first time in a year, he could breathe again.


	101. Skeleton 101 (WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... i don't know what i'm doing XD  
> This is WIP so stuff will be added to this later or changed... I also wanted to do other monsters. I wanted this to land on chapter 101 whatever '101' was in the title and I have other things to post.  
> Some are my own ideas, while other things are from what I picked up from others.

Brief Introduction:   
  
Despite the popular thought that skeleton monsters come from some form of necromancy;  Skeleton monster are actually a subspecies of ancient rock golem monsters; characterised by their human skeleton like appearance of white dry bone. Which is both strong and lightweight. Skeletons have firm flexible body, quick reflexes, sharp retractable claws and teeth adapted to killing humans.   
  
Skeletons are the most common of the ancient rock golem descendants, and are seen worldwide. They range anything between 4’’ to 9’’ feet.   
  
Skeletons can hears too faint and/or too high for human ears. They can see in the pitch dark. And are said to be able to smell blood from miles away.   
  
Skeletons are social with other skeletons. They communicate through use of rattling, chunking their teeth lightly or crushing with their jaws, strange hissing, grunting; The glowing magical eyes from the depths of their eye socket is thought to used when battling, but in the wild they have been seen using their glowing eyes as a mean to convey emotions and can be seen many different colours to do this.  
  
They can often seen in groups but mainly travel in pairs. It is thought that skeletons will stuck to one mate during their whole life and will not repair when the other has dusted.  
  
Skeletons have a very high breeding rate, it is believed to be because their offspring die young (over grinding/hunting by humans). While skeletons themselves have a long lifespan: it is only if they manage to live long enough become a high skeleton, elder skeleton or boss monster, that they can live see their full lifespan.  
Taxonomy: As mentioned on the previous page, skeleton monsters are from the line of the ancient rock golem monsters. These monster of old had roamed the world some one million years ago.   
  
Rock golems could reach the size of a outer castle wall, or the side of a house.   
  
The first recorded skeleton monster sighting was roughly eight hundred years ago, near the eastern midlands. While these still strongly had the appearance of skeletons, the ones of the past had much more rock golem, then the ones we see today.   
  
Skeletons and the annoying common rock monsters are very distantly related but come from the same ancestor. In comparison to the rock monsters, skeleton monsters have undergone major changes.   
  
It it is not known how these golems monsters came to be in form of human skeletons.  
  
And as a result of them being distant cousins, some Monster Breeders have tried to breed them with different rock monsters, in order to bring back the original skeleton monsters. With no success.    
  
The research gathered have put the descendants of the ancient rock golem monsters into several different categories. The high officials however will not release any of these to guilds, leading some to believe that skeletons may be sentient.   
  
  
  
Biology:  
Anatomy and Physiology: 

Skeleton monsters vary in size, most are normally on the taller size of the measuring scales; between four feet to nine feet tall. And typically weighing between 80kg and 100kg. With the heavily recorded one being 150kg!  
  
Skeleton monsters are the image of human skeletons. There are 206 bones in the skeleton monster.  
  
The skeletons teeth can sharpen at will. As well as their Phalanges of both hands and feet.  
  
These are invisible mana passages that act like veins, allowing magic to flow to certain areas in their bodies; called magic points. There are 19 known magic pressure points.  
  
The first pressure point is located on the Frontal Bone. The second of the bottom of the Cervical. The third on the Manubrium. Fifth of the lowest part of the Sternum. Sixth and seventh on each inner side of the Scapula. Eighth and ninth on either Capitulum. Tenth and eleventh on both Metacarpals of the hands. Twelfth and thirteenth, two places either side of the Pelvis. Fourteenth and fifteenth, both Patella. Sixteenth and seventeenth both the Calcaneum.   
  
The last two magic pressure points are thought to be within the Orbits, or eye sockets. And are the only mana had can be seen. But it is not clear at this time.   
  
Skeletons have displays several features probably attributable to them descent from desert-dwelling species. They tolerate very high temperatures.   
  
[At the time of my writing, no tests have been carried out for more colder temperatures.]  
Respiratory and circulatory systems 

  
It is not known if skeletons can breathe. However some Monster Hunter claim to have seen them panting.   
Nutrition: 

It is rather unclear what that skeleton’s main diet is. The captured skeletons owned by the Monster Trainers and Breeders, eat just about anything given.   
  
It it has been reported in the early days, that skeleton monsters eat human flesh and souls. This has yet to be confirmed. Most records with this claim come from stories which have been passed down.   
  


Home:

  
Skeletons live in structures known as Labyrinths. .


	102. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #1: Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So because I have not written much in the past couple of months, I've chose to do a writing challenge... a winter one. Or though we are still in autumn. 
> 
> Since everything was thrown up in the air and I did not know if I was coming or going, I kind of lost the plot with what I was writing ... whenever I stopped writing for a time. Can't even remember. July maybe. .. well that does not matter, what matters is that I am doing a 30 day challenge, which means I have to post everyday for the next 30... 
> 
> This challenge list I've had for a long time now and just found a day or so ago, so here is a link to where ya can find the list:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/snowcollection/journal/30-Day-Winter-Challenge-339205638
> 
> These stories are going to be centred around Sans slash Papyrus. Some might be short and some long. Depends how I feel when writing them.  
> First up! Day one! Sweaters!

Sans grins boldly, he held up the sweater for his brother to see; it was a dark purple sweater, that was large. Very large; with the sleeves being very long. It had two openings for the neck.

Sans stares at Papyrus, wondering what he thought of this joke shop item he found the last time he wandered about town.

  
Sans inwardly frowns, while keeping his eternal smile up strong. Papyrus was silent, though he was not sure if this was a good silent or a bad one.

  
"BROTHER!" Papyrus says finally with a hint of joy creeping in, "THIS IS A COUPLE'S SWEATER!"

  
"*huh?" Sans highly intelligent mind manages to get out at that last part, he lowers the sweater to see Papyrus's expression more clearly.

  
Papyrus appeared to be overjoyed; hurriedly he takes the sweater out of Sans's hands and pulls it over his head. Once his skull pops out of the right side, he bents downs slightly completely covering the immobile Sans and helps him into it and rolling up the sleeve for him.

Soon the pair was standing in the purple 'couple's sweater'.

  
Sans blinks, slowly glancing sideways he sees a happy Papyrus staring back at him with a large smile on his jaws. Truth be told, this was not what he had in mind, however as long as his brother was happy, that all that matter.

  
"IT WENT ON US PRETTY WELL!" Papyrus said touching the front of it, humming slightly.

"*yeah. no sweat.er. am i right?" Sans answers, giving Papyrus a quick wink when it dawned on him what was said.

  
"SANS!"


	103. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #2: Snowball Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #2: Snowball Fights  
> Papyrus readies himself for a snowball fights... Sans sort of gets ready.

 

  
Papyrus was kneeing in the snow, a pile of neatly placed snowball at the ready. He had been rolling them carefully all morning, so that they were the same shape and size.

  
Napping under a tree not to far, was Sans, with one unrolled snowball that he could not be bothered to finish.  
Today was the day!

  
Every year at this time the monsters of this street would have a giant snowball fight. It started a few years back, when Papyrus invited the whole street for a Street Party, that for some reason no one enjoyed. It was too cold for some and others did want they road being closed off, even though it was a dead end street and hardly any monsters had cars.

  
Papyrus still cooked enough food to fed an small army, placing tables along the walk paths, balloons and ribbons was tied high above the road, attached to tall bones.   
No one could say no. But the mumbles of monster leaving as early as they could, got around.

  
Then it happened. Every time someone when tried to leave a small snowball would hit them.

  
They would spin around, looking for their attacker but find no one.

  
Soon they came back out their houses just to throw an odd snowball, then they stayed longer. And then it became a huge war between the householders of the street. Now it was an annual event, others would join in and help prepare the meals. Others would build little booths ready to hide behind on their front garden.

Papyrus hums as he straighten his spine. His humming stops when he notices his brother, who promised he would make an effort this year. With a heavy sigh, the taller skeleton rose to his feet and makes his way to the tree.

  
Once there he bends over and easily picks up the smaller one. Who snuggles closer in his arms. Papyrus takes him over to their fort that they build.

  
Sans grins as he peeks one eye open, unbeknown to Papyrus, it was Sans who kept lazily tossing snowball at anyone who dared left his brother's party.

  
Snickering the smaller skeleton stretches in the taller's hold, making him tut.

  
Today was the day!

  
Sans would make sure Papyrus's party would be a success this year too.


	104. 30 Day Winter Challenge -Day #3: Hot chocolate/hot drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus try hot chocolate for the first time.

The skeleton brothers face each other; they sat on the floor, at their low coffee table. In front of the was two mugs.

Papyrus stares down at the mucky brown gloop that was streaming hot in the overly large puzzle mug, that Sans bought for him; it was his favourite mug, but even coming in something he loved, he still was not sure that he wanted to drink this stuff.

  
"IT LOOKS KIND OF THICK!" Papyrus states as he stirs it once again, "DO WE EAT IT OR DRINK IT?"

"*says on the tub 'hot drinking chocolate'," Sans answers, staring down at the chocolate that was also in his favourite mug, which was just a big white mug that was written on in paint that reads 'i understand the concept of cooking and cleaning, i just not see how it applies to me'. "wild guess. but i think we drink it."

  
"AND THIS IS AN HUMAN CUSTOM?" Papyrus asks unsure, he reaches for the magazine he found this piece of information from, "TO DRINK THIS MUD IN THE COLDER MONTHS?"

  
"*...." Sans holds it closer to his jaws ready to drink it when Papyrus was.

  
For once Sans did not know what to say, he had no puns ready for chocolate, because there had never been this chocolate stuff in the underground.

  
"OKAY! WE LIVE ON THE SURFACE NOW!" Papyrus said in a fake bravo tone, placing the magazine to one side, "THEREFORE! WE SHOULD BE UNDERTAKING ALL SURFACE LIFE ACTIVITIES!"

  
"*k." Sans replies his sockets going blank as he lifts it to his teeth.

  
Papyrus brings his mug up to his jaws, and placing the rim between his teeth, he drank deeply. Sans drank at the same time. They kept lifting their mugs's bottom higher and higher to they were facing the ceiling, then suddenly the pair dropped the mugs to the table with a bit of bang.

  
"I HATE IT!* "i love it." They said at the same time.

  
Papyrus stares at Sans wide eyed, he had never seen his brother's eyelights turn to little soul shaped before. Soon they fade back into their natural form.

  
"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO GET YOU ANOTHER?" Papyrus asks him lightly, then announces, "I THINK I SHALL HAVE A CUP ON TEA INSTEAD!"

  
"*mmmm. please bro. and k." Sans mumbles at him, still loving the taste that he wanted embedded into his memory.


	105. 30 Day Winter Challenge -Day #4: Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is getting fed up with Sans's books.

 

  
Papyrus shakes his head as he picks up yet another book. He kept finding the things all around the house, and some in the strangeness of places. The fridge, inside the oven, balancing on the shower, on the windowsill...outside, under the table, under the car, in front of the TV screen, three under his bed covers and his pillow, one outside his place of work and under his computer desk.... then the ones in the sock draws...

Papyrus grabs another from beside the lamp stand.

  
Walking with books in arm, he marching to his brother's room. Once there he walks in without bothering to knock, knowing that he would get no answer.

  
Sure enough, Sans was sitting on his treadmill with his nasal concha in a book.

  
The books almost covered the floor, they came up to Papyrus's patella.

  
Papyrus was about to step over the first pile that was in his way, then he halt his movement. Staring intent at the books he notices they had a formation.

  
It was a puzzle!

  
Slowly Papyrus lowers to book in his arms, leaving them by the doorway. He stand back up and gazes at the puzzle in front of him.

  
Glancing around he sees an opening to the right of him and hurries over. Grinning boldly, the happy Papyrus began his quest to get to his brother.

 

Sans lowers his book and peek over the top, his eyelights following Papyrus.

  
Good. He was glad his brother was having fun; lately Papyrus was getting really upset with Sans's new reading hobby.

  
Lowering the book, he rests it on his lap and closes it, choosing to at last have a break in favour of watching Papyrus enjoy himself.

  
Sans hums in thought, then quickly grabbing his phone, he began to record the event unfolding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It twenty to midnight, just about, so I'm still in for this day! Yay!


	106. 30 Day Winter Challenge -Day #5: Ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus watches Sans ice skating?

  
  


  
Papyrus laughs out loud happily, ever now and again he could clap his hands in pure joy.

  
His friends stood off to the side, disbelief shone in their eyes.

  
After all, no one had seen Sans move so fast. And with so much control and skill. It was both amazing and terrifying, because while Sans's body moved with grace, the skeleton's expression was one of utter laziness. With hooded eyes that kept closing in a slow blink, and that frozen smile made no one know what he was thinking or feeling. One thing they did not like, was that he looked ready to fall asleep mid-spin.

  
Still with Papyrus clapping so loudly and cheering the normally lazy bones on, it was not to stay worried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....   
> there are bound to be days when I can't think of anything to write...(at least I got something up before the day is through) so some of the days might just be short like this, and other days are going to be long. I start writing and let the words follow, where ever they may take me... to the weird and wonderful


	107. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #6: Parkas/big jackets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Sans, he's a parkas monster.

 

  
Sans wanders the road side, his whole form hidden beneath the parkas he wore; It was black with red patterns running through, it has a fluffy hood which buried his skull. And it was large. Clearly meant for someone taller and bigger build. Sans grins, he could only imagine what he looked like; since the only thing that could be seen was a part of his tibiba and maybe his fibula, along with his black sandals with his bright yellow socks.

  
"*heh. parkas monster coming through." Sans said when he reached the front porch to his and his brother's house.

  
Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys all turn to him. Undyne snorts at his appearance, Alphys adjusts her glasses and give a weak smile. Papyrus on the other hand, gave him a look of wonder.

  
"A PARKAS MONSTER!?" Papyrus cries out shock, he turns to his best friend who raises a brow at him, "I DID NOT KNOW THESE TYPE OF MONSTERS EXISTED!"

  
Undyne face palmed, which made Sans's day. Alphys moves in to correct papyrus quickly but stops when Sans waggles up the steps and took a next to his brother.

  
"*yep. i'm a monster that only exists on the surface world." Sans goes on to say, grinning like mad, "the cost on me anyway."

  
"REALLY?" Papyrus said brightly, completely trusting this strange monster's word, "I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO BUY A ONE!" he began starting up a conversation, for some odd reason he felt like he could talk with this creature, "NOT BECAUSE I NEED ONE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS FEELS NOT THE COLD! HOWEVER! IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT PARKAS ARE THE IN THING THIS WINTER! I MUST LOOK MY BEST! IT IS OUR FIRST WINTER HERE ON THE SURFACE WORLD AND I WANT TO FIT IN!"  
"*i see...." Sans mumbles, "do ya know how parkas the humans wear, are made?"

  
Papyrus shook his head, then waits for the parkas monster to continue.

  
"*they're wearing our skins." Sans manages to get out, sounding in terror but trying hard not to laugh. The reaction was comical, Papyrus eyes widen the size of plates and his jaw dropped so low that Sans almost feared that it was going to fall off.

  
Undyne slaps her hand so hard on her forehead, that it done ten damage. She quickly turns to the now frighten Papyrus who was beginning to rattle softly.

  
"Papyrus! That is SANS!" Undyrus shouts out, pointing her finger at the now snickering skeleton loudly.

  
"...ttt-that's rr-right!" Alphys quickly adds, "there's nn-no such tt-thing as a parkas monster!"

  
Papyrus stops. Then blinks. Slowly turn he stares at the large parkas for a moment, then leaning over he unzips the zip, revealing his brother.

  
"*just a prank bro." Sans tells him, but he was a little worried now, underground he could read his brother like a book, however Papryus's moods had been hard to follow since moving on the surface.

  
"BROTHER? ..." Papyrus frowns down at him, "THAT WAS NOT AMUSING!"

  
"heh. sorry." Sans answers, standing up he takes off the parkas and dumps it on Papyrus's lap, "here. this is for ya."

  
"WHAT?" Papyrus asks unsure as he lifts it up to stare, then glances back at his brother as if waiting for the punchline.

  
"*take it. its your's." Sans said then sits once more, he glances over at the other two, now that he could see again, he notices that Undyne and Alphys were both wrapped up in an electric blanket. Which made sense, since the pair did not do well in freezing conditions. And it was cold out.

  
"*so....why ya all sitting out here?" Sans asks in confusion, he glances down at the fine china tea set and cake that was lay out on a coffee table.

  
Suddenly Papyrus jumped to his feet, causing everyone to jump slightly, then he quickly threw the parkas over and around his shoulder, slipping his arms through once it was behind him, then gripped the front with both hands, he turns to his best friend.

  
"HOW DOES IT LOOK!" Papyrus demands cheerfully, his eyes glowing his pure joy, "DO YOU THINK I COULD FIT IN! TO STAND OUT AS A COOL DUDE THAT I AM RIGHTLY AM! AND BY NO MEANS LAME IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM!?"

  
They all stare for a moment, then Undyne huff out a laugh and gives him a big thumbs up. Papyrus let out an excited rattle and spun about to face Sans; he bends over and carefully pulls his brother into his arms, happily rubbing their skulls together. Sans just grins at his overjoyed brother, feeling like mission complete. At least for today; as his goal was to make Papyrus happy everyday of their lives.

  
"THANK YOU!"


	108. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #7: Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Sans try sledding on the surface for the first time.

  
Papyrus shifted nervously on his feet, his hands rubbing together as he stares down at the snowy white hill side. There was a trails of dark muck, where the humans and monsters around him, sled downwards.

  
"*bro." Sans says placing a hand on his brother spine, "ya don't have ta. if ya don't wanna."

  
Papyrus remained silent, but takes his sockets off the slope and focuses them on Sans.

  
"*its alright. it's a slippery slope. if we went on it. it could all go downhill for us." Sans says with a heavy sigh and closing his orbits, "maybe we should go home. and let this one slide." Opening his sockets, Sans turns to see a fuming Papyrus glaring down at him. Grinning boldly he shrugs his shoulders, only making the taller skeleton rattle slightly., "ya alright bro? ya seems a little rattled."

  
Papyrus tosses their sled on the ground, at the edge of the hill, then turns to Sans on his heels, and gently lift him up into his arms and settles down into the sled while carefully placing the smaller skeleton in front.  Wrapping his arms around Sans's middle, Papyrus places his lower jaw upon San's crown. Wordlessly Sans picks up the ropes calmly, knowing if anything went wrong, that he could shortcut out of there.

  
"*ready?" Sans asks grinning lazily, however inwardly he was on full alert.

  
"READY!" Papyrus confirms, from when his hands were hidden into Sans's jacket, he brings two fingers in an upwards motion, causing a few bones to appear behind and under their sled, forces them to go down.

  
Everything was a white blur, as the world rushes pass them at high speed. Never could they do this in the underground, because they had no hills, only suddenly drop cliffs.

  
At first he was scared. But fear soon turned into sheer joy. Half way down Papyrus starts laughing in delight , still holding on tight to his brother who controlled their path with such skill it was as if he done this before.

  
Soon they came to a complete stop. And they just sat there silently for a moment.

  
Papyrus leaps to his feet, with Sans still in his arms. He rearranged him in his arms, so that he carry Sans with one arm, while picking up their sled.

  
"AGAIN! AGAIN!" Papyrus cheers as he hurries up the hill.

  
Sans continues to remain silent in his brother's arms, just staring at nothingness with empty sockets as he rests his jaw bone on Papyrus's shoulder

  
'*i hate this....' Sans thinks in panic; his soul was still pulsing in his rib cage, but was unwilling to break this to Papyrus, who was enjoying himself. 'i'm struggle a little bit more. just a little more...'


	109. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #8: Snow angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and his new family of monster are trying out a new cafe in a nearby park. When out the window, Papyrus notices the human children that play, rolling around in the snow in an odd fashion.

 

  
Papyrus watches with a light confused frown on his brow; there were human children in a park. And the park was covered in a thick blanket of snow. The mentioned children were rolling on the ground, and was doing what appeared to be an odd practice of the star jump.

"THE HUMANS CHILDREN ARE DOING THE STAR JUMP WRONG!" Papyrus told those around him, who was Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore and Frisk, "LOOK AT THEM! THEY ARE ON THE GROUND DOING IT!"

The skeleton then points opening at the children, making the humans in the park's cafe they were dinning at, glance at him with a angry or annoyed frown.

Sans wanted to glare back at the humans, for some reason it was thought that monsters eat human children. Which was sick. They just took their souls and left the remains rot in an metal coffin in the underground castle basement.

Frisk waves their hands to gain the monsters at the table attention. They then quickly signed; They explain that this was not star jumps. The told their monster family that this was something some human children did in the winter. It was called making snow angels.

"BUT HUMAN!" Papyrus cries out in shock disbelief, "YOU INFORMED ME! THAT WHEN HUMANS DIED THEY BECOME ANGELS! DOES THAT MEAN THAT THESE CHILDREN ARE KILLING THE SNOW FOR THEM TO BECOME ANGELS!"

"Holy Mackerel!" Undyne breathes out as those words filted into her brain, "You're right!"

"Dear stars!" Toriel cries out in horror, "We must stop these children at once!"

The skeleton, goat and fish monster all leap from their chairs and rush across the table, then out of the door; all heading towards the kids that was murdering the poor snow, that done no harm to anyone.

Frisk jumps up and trots behind them, trying hard to regain their attention to explain. But with them behind the monsters, their hands was not seen.

Asgore slowly rose to his feet, towering over the humans who had tried to save the innocent children from these wild beast of monsters. However, they all shrunk back in fear, unwilling to help with the male goat going there. The former king had to bend low to get out the doorway.

Sans could not help a snicker escaping his jaws, even knowing this would not end well for them. Alphys sighs heavily, she also knowing to that this would not go in their favour.

Glancing out the glass window of the park's cafe, Sans watches as the three monster who got there first, wiggle their fingers at the humans brats. Some adults came over to grab their own brats or stand up against this unearthly force of natural.

Sans closes his eyes as he notices the first flash coming from Frisk, who was standing behind Toriel.

"*here comes the reset..." Sans says to Alphys who glances at him and then quickly looks to Frisk where she too saw the light.

  
Alphys's mouth drops slightly, while she could not remember anything, Sans had entrusted her with his reports to know what he meant by this. Another light flashes, and then a red pillow of light spin into the air with flickers of different colours encircling it.

  
Then a huge wave of light swallowed the surrounding area and like a giant wave, pours towards them. The humans in the cafe seeing this light coming at them, began to scream and try and run, all blaming the monsters for this.

"...or maybe a save point?" Sans goes on, still sitting in place and because he was so calm, Alphys was too. She remained sitting across from him, wondering if they would go back to the underground, or to a point later in the day.

  
Suddenly Sans was just standing there. In a white void of space. He glances around and see nothing; he always hated this place. No sound, no air, no darkness or colour. Just white nothingness.

Then the world blurred into place. Blinking he glances around. He was in Snowdon. Just outside of town. But that meant nothing, since there were only save points underground and once a forenight Sans would take Frisk there to visit, so they could back up their saves.

'*If this is a save.' Sans thinks to himself, wandering further into town, 'then- wait. i can just check out my socks.' Sans changes his socks whenever he wanted to know what point in time he was in. He bought new socks each week and labelled them all with dates in his mind.

  
Glancing down he stares at his pink and yellow striped socks. So it was the last time he came to the underground.

  
Grinning he hurries along, knowing where Frisk will be now. And sure enough the brat came running to him, with a little bit of an annoyed expression.  
"*what's wrong kid?" Sans asks Frisk as soon as the child reaches him.

  
Frisk told him that they was waiting for the release of a new game and now that they would have to wait longer.

  
Sans shrugs, not caring about any game. Most of the RPG related games that Frisk liked to play, always had skeletons being one of the first things one had to kill.

  
Frisk waves at Sans, and the skeleton glances at their hands. They told him that they would explain in more detail about snow angels, so that would not happen again.

  
"*k. want a practice round with me?" Sans asks as they walk to Grillby, though knowing he would be there. It was still open, for the monsters who chose not to move to the surface.


	110. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #9: Fireplace/candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes home from work and finds something strange on his roof.

 

  
Sans glances at the crackling fire, then to they table it was close to, but not to close that the wooden legs would burn....yet close enough that it would get overly heated and then start to smoke and burn and then lead to a flame. 

  
But Sans did not worry about the closeness of the raging fire, it appeared to be a monster lit fire. Meaning it could give out heat but would not burn anything to the ground.

  
Sans wanders over to the table and stares at the setting. It looked like someone was going to have a candle lit dinner for two.

  
Why someone would place a blazing fire, complete with chimney breast, and a fancy tablecloth, along with 'bone' china plates and crystal wine glass, on top of his roof when he solely used for stargazing was beyond him.

  
Sans turns his gaze to Papyrus's side of the roof, then was a simply white tent had been set up, he could hear the crashing of pans just over the fire.

  
Suddenly the tent's entrance was revealed and Papyrus hurries out with a silver bucket with an wine bottle poking out; he then watches as his brother places this bucket on a small table close to one of the chair.

  
Papyrus humming straighten his spine, then notices Sans standing there, those hums continue for a few long moment before he stops and looks horrified that he was here.

  
"SANS!" Papyrus cries out, nervously gripping his hands in front of himself, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I HAD THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE SLEEPING!"

  
"*here. well... was planning to do some stargazing tonight." Sans mumbles out, tried out by the long day he had and the thought of sleep was sooo appealing him right by, but there was a clear night and a star he wanted to observe.

  
Papyrus suddenly pout.

  
"BROTHER! YOU HAVE BEEN WORKING THIS WHOLE DAY!" Papyrus exclaims throwing his arms into the air, "YOU NORMALLY GO RIGHT OFF TO SLEEP AFTER AN HOUR'S WORTH OF WORK!"

  
"*..'normally'. don't ya mean 'used to'...things are different now. bro." Sans says with a sleepy smile, he then turns to the heavens, "some things are worth staying awake for."

  
Papyrus silently stares at him, a sense of sadness seemed to wash over him. Sans notices right away, he takes his sockets away from the stars and hurries over to his brother's side.

  
"*bro?" Sans asks holding a hand out for him to take, planning to lead him to the chair; but Papyrus never accepted the hand, instead walks to the seat himself and sat down, leaving a confused Sans behind.

  
Frowning Sans follows to where Papyrus sat.

  
"*what's wrong?" Sans questions, he hated Papyrus unhappy, if hated more than if seemed that he was the source of the unhappiness.

  
"WAS I NOT WORTH STAYING AWAKE FOR IN THE UNDERGROUND?" Papyrus ask dully, lowering his skull down to stare at the roof's reddest floor.

  
"*...papyrus... please understand when i say ya're worth more than the stars in our world." Sans said firmly, he raising out and held onto the side of Papyrus's cheekbone and lifts his skull to face him, "i was suffering from acute depression. heh. don't know why it's called that. depression ain't very 'cute."

  
Papyrus huffs out, itching to look away, however with Sans holding him so gently and staring at him with a sorrowful yet gently expression, he felt it just wrong to do so.

  
"*bro. i love ya. of course i loves ya." Sans says grinning at him, bringing his other hand up and wrapping it around one shoulder, then carefully pulls Papyrus to him for a half hug, "but i'm how working at a work i love. so its easier for me to... put myself into it. ya know what i mean?"

  
Sans felt himself sweat, not sure he was explaining himself properly, the fact that Papyrus looked a little down after him saying that meant he failed in some way.

  
"*anyways...what's with this setup?" Sans asks quickly, hoping the chance of topic would help, then goes on to say with a cheeky grin, "ya got a date or something. planning to sneak ya datemate in while i was sleeping?"  
Papyrus's eyes glowed a pastel red, clear sign of embarrassment.

  
"NO! THERE IS NO DATEMATE!" Papyrus shouts out, standing and moving away from Sans in an odd crab walk way, "THIS IS FOR YOU BROTHER! A CELEBRATION MEAL FOR YOUR FIRST YEAR OF WORK!"

  
Papyrus held out his arms and swept them in the air, over the array in front of them. He now appeared very pleased with himself. And Sans smiles at the gesture, as Papyrus had become good at cooking under the loving teachings of Toriel.

  
"*heh. thanks bro. ya didn't have ta." Sans says staring at his brother's hard work, he then glances towards the tent, "so what's cooking good looking?"

  
Papyrus made the oddest chattering sound with his teeth that Sans had even heard, he turns and blinks as the other skeleton slap his hands over his jaws and stares in shock at him.

  
Slowly Papyrus lets them drop, it happened again so back went the hands with a mighty clunk as bone hit against bone.

  
The taller skeleton turns and rushes to the tent, calling out from under his hands, "ITISYOURFAVOURITEBROTHER!IMUSTCHECKONIT!PLEASELIGHTTHECANDLES!MATCHESBESIDESMYCHAIR!"

  
Then he was gone.

  
Sans blinks at the place he once stood, wondering what had happened and how he manages to speak that fast in the short time it took to get to the tent. Blinking again, Sans only over to Papyrus's seat, having worked out only the end bit of what was said.   
'Light the candles'

  
Sighing the small skeleton did just that, then went to his own chair and waited. It was under to be an interesting night; having a candle lit dinner besides a roaring fire in a makeshift chimney on the roof, while under the clear night sky with it's millions of stars.

 

Sans smiles a true smile.

  
"*i can't think of anyone other than papyrus. to share this with." Sans breathes out, he jumps when that strange chattering of teeth was heard again, right next to with. Turning he sees Papyrus places their meal down, his eyes glowing a bright green, not bothering to hide that noise anymore.

  
Sans glows his single eye back, letting his brother know, that he too was happy being with him.

 


	111. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #10: Snowed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets snowed in and Sans goes to get him

 

The monsters had travel to a log cabin, it was deep in the woodlands and far from the human town.

  
They had travelled three days to get to this place and arrived early morning on the forth day. After getting the keys and dumping their suitcases in their chosen rooms, the monsters went to town, gathering food for their long stay at the cabin; but Sans told everyone that he would be not joining them. He claims he was motion sick from the long car journey.

  
Papyrus tried his hardest to stay with Sans, but he told him that he would just sleep it off.

  
Then Undyne drags him out.

  
It had been snowing lightly when they left, but because monsters did not listen to the weather reports, they never knew that there was a blizzard coming. They never really known weather reports existed, since there was no need of them in the underground. It had been controlled.

  
Now Sans the skeleton stares out the window, only seeing white. Just white. It was a complete white out.

  
Papyrus had managed to ring the landline the log cabin had, asking how he was doing. There was no food in the place, so he was worried for his brother.

  
Sans kept telling him that he was fine and a little hungry was not going to kill him. What Sans did not mention, was that when Papyrus was younger, he would go days without food so as to keep Papyrus fed, so he was used to it.

  
Sans let out a sigh when the phone rang once more; knowing who it was, he went to it and as he was reaching for it, it stops.

  
Blinking he still pick up the handle and held it to his skull. The line was end.

  
Shrugging his shoulders, he went back to the sofa and lay there. Then grabs the remote and switches the TV on. Straight away there was a news report for the local area.

  
Sans frowns deeply as he listens. It seems like there was an avalanche. A bad one too; it had completely covered a whole town. And this was a large town...

  
Sweat forms on the side of his skull and panic went throughout his bones, causes his soul to pulse rapidly.

  
Sans stood up and bought his menu in front of him, bringing up the shortcut page. There was a half map now in front of him, it forms everywhere he went. He had 92 pages worth so far, most was of the underground, up on the surface he was steadily building up so it was hard to find where is placed his marker.

  
Thankfully Sans had placed a marker on Papyrus's very soul, it was the only shortcut that moved, which was a deadly combo.

  
Sans grits his teeth and glows his left eye a bright yellow, readily himself for what he was about to; with both hands in front of his rib cage, he forces his blue and yellow soul to appear. He held it in front of himself, the eye burning an unworldly light then without warning, a piece breaks off.

  
It was the size of a bobby head pin, it's glow was fading fast and before it could dust Sans quickly returns his souls to it's rightful place, then held the piece in both hands like with his soul, he wills it to stay alive for a little longer; it might imploded in on itself, causing a little universe to appear.

  
Grinning against the pain he caused himself, Sans takes his eyes off his little creation and glances around, looking for a nice place to place this shortcut. He notices that under the staircase would be the best choice, while he normally liked more hidden spots to put them down.

  
Making his way over he studies the area more, it was not of view of the main living room, a balcony was over head, but it was in full view of the kitchen doors and partly of the corridor that lead to a game room and baths.

  
Sans shook his skull, this did not matter. While he had been meaning to make one before they returned anyways. A more hidden place, he should not be thinking about where it was.

  
Against the dark wall he threw his tiny AU and a notification box came up asking if he was sure that he wanted to make a shortcut.

  
Sans clicks on 'yeah. sure' and another notification box popped up, asking what the name of the shortcut be called, along with a transparent keyboard.

  
Fingers flew over the keys, typing in the name:

  
'Snowtale'

  
Yet another notification came in front of him:

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
Looking behind him, he sees the kitchen doors and typed in:

  
'Underkitchen'

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
Sans felt a cold bead of sweat rolling down his temple.

  
'undersnow'

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
"*oh come on!" Sans hisses, he knew that he had a lot of shortcuts. He wrote once more:

  
'undersnowtale'

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
Again he typed:

  
'under the stairs tale'

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
"*what? really...." Sans huffs out but keeps going, this was not the first time he stood around trying to think up a name for his shortcuts, but it was the first time in a long time he needed to be quick about it.

  
'understairtale'

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
"*..." Sans just started, how many shortcuts had he made that were under the stairs.

  
'wintertale'

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
"*core dear!" Sans spat out in angry, then tries again.

  
'understormtale'

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
'icetale'

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
"*i need something completely random." Sans mumbles to himself darkly.

  
'bennutale'

  
Sans lets out a long sigh as he sees the new shortcut being made. It appears in front of him, both on the wall and on his map screen.

  
When the one on the map came through, the whole house and some of the surrounding area became clear or black patches outside of where he's been opened up.

  
A shortcut made could show up, up to ten miles in every direction; making more pages as well. The only shortcut that does not do this, was a moving one...

  
Sans quickly zooms out of the house and tries to find the town; there was just a blank page with one line of map; since he only drove pass it coming to the cabin.

  
Sans notices in part of the blackness, a small glow of orange. It was not moving. Which unnerved him. Normally anytime he looks at his map, he sees that dot moving about.

  
Clicking on it the shortcut came out simple named 'papyrus', then double clicking, the new shortcut connected with the 'papyrus'. Sans could already see it was unstable, which was the risk of a moving shortcut, he had been trying to correct it but simple gave up years ago.

  
With a heavy sigh Sans walks through, his whole form change to black and a 'vwoop' sound was heard, specks of blue orbs float in the place he once stood.

  
Sans fell into the void. His orbits firmly shut.

  
He knew the void knew only when he knew.

  
'*which is nothing new...' Sans thinks as he awaiting it to be over.

  
"BROTHER!" a voice screams at him. He knew that voice, he was sure he knew it.

  
Blinking he forces on his eye sockets open, pouring magic into them. Then blinks as a blurry white thing came in front of him. Blinking some more, he sees its a skeleton monster.

  
"*papyrus." Sans mumbles trying to sit up, but his body felt odd..

  
"BROTHER ARE YOU OKAY NOW!?" Papyrus demands gently, holding him close to his body.

  
"*er... yeah. wasn't i alright before?" Sans asks in confusion.

  
"NO!" Papyrus cries out, hugging him tightly and burying his face into Sans's neck, "YOU CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND HIT THE FLOOR HARD! YOU ONLY HAD .1 HEALTH!"

  
"*...oh....oops." Sans mumbles from the inside of Papyrus jacket, he notices that he was sitting long ways of his brother's lap, and the jacket was around them both and they were zipped up in it. The place they was sitting in was very dark.

  
"*where are we bro?" Sans asks pulling away from Papyrus so he could see him. He saw right away that he had been crying, Papyrus's eyes still glowed purple out of fear for him.

  
"WE ARE AT THE TOWN'S MALL!" Papyrus answers, glancing around suddenly looking fearful for another reason, "THERE WAS AVALANCHE! IT COVERED EVERYTHING! THERE IS NO WAY OUT! OH BROTHER! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE HERE! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! ALL BY YOURSELF! ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

  
"*bro. bro. nothing would have happened." Sans says giving him an easy grin, but his soul still pained him, "the only reason i'm like this was 'cause i was trying to get to ya."

  
Sans pauses for a moment.

  
"*is there another reason ya scared bro?" Sans asks gently, leaning into his brother and trying to hug him in this position.

  
"THE HUMANS IN THIS PLACE THOUGHT WE WAS THE REASON THIS HAPPENED!" Papyrus explains hugging Sans more, he quickly glances around as if ready for something to jump out at them, "THEY STARTED ATTACKING! AND-"

  
"*what?" Sans said in a dull tone, his sockets going empty. Then they reappeared and Sans began CHECK Papyrus.

  
"BROTHER! ALL IS WELL WITH ME!" Papyrus told him, keeping an eye out for an unseen human, "BUT THERE IS NO WAY OUT! AND DOCTOR ALPHYS CAN NOT BE IN THIS PLACE FOR SO LONG!"

  
"*ah. ah. ahh. bro. ya mean there's snow way out." Sans jokes with a wink.

  
Papyrus turns to stare at Sans for a moment, then looks around again and continues on like Sans had no said anything.

  
"UNDYNE IS FINE WITH THE COLD! BUT AS LONG AS IT IS NOT TOO TOO COLD!" Papyrus goes on, making Sans snort, "TORIEL IS COMPLETELY FINE WITH IT! BUT THE HUMAN CHILD IS NOT!"

  
"*bro. i know a shortcut." Sans stops Papyrus rambling with a soft touch to the skull, "so don't worry any more. k."

  
Papyrus appeared to be holding back to the tears, he nods his head firmly and hugs his brother tightly.

  
"*i need to make a shortcut here." Sans explains, trying to get a better look at the room. "i can only take one monster at a time. and you're going first."

  
"BUT BROTHER WHAT IF THE HUMANS ATTACK YOU!" Papyrus shout out, tears falling this time, "I NEED TO BE HERE TO PROTECT YOU!"

  
"*naw bro." Sans replies with an kind smile, "i need ya to get back and get hot water bottle ready for alphys and undyne. don't worry ya pretty little head off. i'm quick."

  
"AND FRISK!" Papyrus adds, not at all happy with the plan.

  
"*er. yeah. them too." Sans says with a shrug, he tries to unzip the jacket but had to wait until Papyrus did this for him. Standing Sans could not see the layout of the room, they there in some kind of strange clothes shop.

  
Sans glances towards the changing room and hurries over, with Papyrus close behind.

  
Sans enters the much larger changing room, which was for the disabled humans.

  
"*this will do." Sans says with a nod, he here a click and sees that Papyrus had locked the door.

  
"*k. let's start. ya gonna have to heal me once i'm done." Sans tells him grimly, he hated making Papyrus worry, this would be the first time his brother would see him making a shortcut.

  
"*ya ready?" Sans asks bringing his soul out, making Papyrus's eyes widen, "oh. one more thing. i have to name this shortcut. got any ideas?"


	112. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #11: Quilts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a new obsession...

 

Sans has many things he liked to collect since moving to the surface.

  
Socks were still high up there. But now there was bandannas, mugs and books.

  
Now of course he found a new thing he loved to collect.

  
Patchwork quilts.

  
He had five at the moment, all piled up on his new bed which his brother insisted he get.

  
Currently he was laying on his front, under some of them, with just his skull peeking out.

  
Grinning Sans thought about making these for himself. He had been looking up online to buy some more, when he saw a video on how to make them.

  
Sans shrugs his shoulders at the thought. It was something to do while waiting in for monsters to be allowed to work, trade and study. And the way things are going, it appeared it would be a long wait, since the humans did not seem to like having them...existing. Save for a handful of humans who dressed weirdly.

  
Sans sighs under the warmth of the quilt, rolling over to glance at the window, he can see a touch of frost on the glass.

  
Sans hears the door open, turning slightly he stares at his brother was making his way over silently, in his green PJs with small red race cars all over.

  
"*can't sleep." Sans said as he reached the bed, causing the other to jump.

  
"SANS! WHY ARE _YOU_ AWAKE!?" Papyrus demands in shock, staring down in the light of dawn at his very awake brother.

  
"*don't know." Sans answers, pulling up and then threw the quilts off of him, revealing his own PJs which were just black shorts and a navy vest with 'I *heart* naps' on it. the 'heart' on it, looked like the wrong way up soul, and was a pink colour and it was faded about the edges.

  
Papyrus quickly drops down into the bed with him, helping with getting the quilts to be over them both.

  
Sans rolls over on his back bringing his brother with him, so that Papyrus was laying his skull of his ribs; Papyrus smiled happily and snuggles up closer wrapping his arms under Sans's spine.

  
Then the pair just lay there, under the warm quilt, just enjoying the nearness of being with the one they loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The top Sans is wearing, I own it... bought it a few years back. I tried to describe it the best I could XD


	113. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #12: mistletoe (or plain smoochies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some traditions on the surface have crept into the monster holidays. Take mistletoe for example, it a new thing everyone is doing this Giftmas.

 

Sans did not think much of Xmas. It was just like Giftmas...only well.. the humans refused the monsters from celebrating Xmas outright. Going as far as creating a law that banned them from doing so.

  
Well it did not matter. Since they fell at different times, Xmas was sometimes in December, he was not really sure when; while Giftmas was 31st of October.

  
Of course, little things wormed their way over into Giftmas that was not there before.

  
The mistletoe tradition.

  
This strange new concept was when two ...humans or monsters in this case, stood under a mistletoe, that was to be hung up somewhere in the house and was commonly place in the doorway; they had to smooch, no questions asked. Even if they was not mates.

  
Sans did not know how he felt about this new tradition...

  
He had been trying to think of a jokes or puns to go with them, when he noticed Papyrus plastering them all over the ceiling. However he was unfamiliar with them, so wasn't to sure on how to go about with the puns in the right context.

  
Sans grins as he sees Papyrus coming in with yet another box full of mistletoe, humming away, not seeing the large number of pillows that was on the living room floor.

  
Papyrus went down. The box spills it's contents at Sans's feet.

  
Sans snickers at the fallen skeleton. Papyrus arms were outstretched, his face buried deep pillows; and while one leg was straight, the other was bent up. It was just funny to look at.

  
"*enjoy ya trip bro?" Sans jokes, he watches as Papyrus let his bent leg drop and then roll over, "see ya next fall?"

  
"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Papyrus informs him with a huff, crosses his arms over his chest but did not even try to get up, just tilts his skulls to look up and glare at him.

  
"*'ere look bro." Sans says, bringing hand in view of Papyrus and points to his feet.

 

Papyrus frowns and lifts his skull enough to see his mistletoe piled around Sans's feet.

  
"*ya just miss-me-toes." Sans finishes with a mad grin.

  
Papyrus laughs out loud at the unexpected pun.

  
Sans blinks in surprised, then laughs along with him.

  
"BROTHER! REALLY!" Papyrus cries out, still laughing; he rolls onto his hands and knees, then sits on his heels, sighing heavily.

  
Papyrus blinks in confusion as one of the mistletoe hung in front of his sockets; he blinks his sockets as he stares at the skeleton hand, as he follows up the blue sleeves and rests at the familiar face of his beloved brother.

  
"*give us a kiss bro." Sans asks with a cheeky grin, still laughing slightly; he was bent over with one hand one his knees and the other held up the innocent looking branch.

  
Papyrus blinks, he leans up, bringing his jaw up higher. Sans's eyes socket going blank, noticing what was happening, he meant this as a joke. But he saw the hopeful glint in his brother's expression. Papyrus wanted a kiss, then he would not say no.

  
Sans leans down and clunked against Papyrus's cheekbone, and by default, Papyrus kisses Sans also on the cheek.

  
Sans goes to straighten himself, when Papyrus suddenly grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him into his lap.

  
"*huh?" Sans says dumbly, his highly intelligent mind seemed to stop working as a mistletoe that was not his own float in front of him.

  
"MY TURN!" Papyrus declares wiggling the branch in his fingers.

  
"*oh man. i really fell for that one." Sans said a little bit of sweat forming as he came face to face with his brother.

  
"YOU DID NOT FALL! I PULL YOU DOWN!" Papyrus tells him, then comes forward and gently clicked their teeth together, closing his eyes as he did.

  
Sans quickly closes his eyes and allows his brother's magic to wash over him.

  
It was nice. And very different doing it with a skeleton. Since they had become rare, his mates up until now had all had lips. To have the firmness of bone and the power flowing felt... right. The monsters before never thought to use their magic, there was never a need to do so.

  
Suddenly Sans remembers that he should be returning this kiss; he sent a wave of power and when their streams crossed. That was better. Much better.

 

  
Sans thought he heard a moan and a sigh. It seemed like an age before they parted. Both their eyes a bright green and a hint of another colour.

  
The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, just starting at each, watching the wisps of colour swirl around.

  
"*welp. that happened." Sans spoke first, his normal grin stretching tighten, letting his eyes return to black and then to his eyelights.

  
"YES...WE HAVE TO CLEAN THIS MESS! AND THEN PUT THE REST UP!" Papyrus tells him looking at the fallen mistletoe.

  
"*mmm. yeah. i'll help ya." Sans replies as he stands up, with Papyrus following after, picking up the box as he went.

  
Together they worked in silence to fill it up once more. Sans really did not know what face to put on until he knew how Papyrus felt. If Papyrus hated it and never wanted to do something like that again nor speak of it anymore, then he would wholeheartedly agree. And on the other hand if Papyrus hated it and wanted to move out of the house, he would support him. Then if Papyrus hated it and him and never wanted to speak to him again at all and leave forever.... Sans would allow this, as long as Papyrus was happy. And if Papyrus hated him and-

  
"DOES THIS MEAN WE ARE MATES NOW?" Papyrus suddenly blunts out, causes Sans's train of thought to crash and burn.

  
"*huh?" Sans says dumbly for the second time that evening.

 

"ARE WE MATES NOW?" Papyrus asks more clearly, placing the last mistletoe in the box.

 

Papyrus had this sorrowful expression, so Sans could not tell if he really wanted this.

  
'*are ya upset 'cause ya feel like ya forced to become my mate.' Sans thinks as he tries to give an answers, his eyes empty as panic started to set in, 'or are ya upset 'cause ya want to be mates and are unsure what this means. wait this tradiation says there's no strings attached! so why would papyrus ask this?'

  
Sans saw that Papyrus was getting more and more sad.

  
'*take a chance...' Sans thinks to himself, 'if worst comes to worst. i'll beg the bratling for a reset and never let this happen again.'

  
Sans sighs closing his eyes, and then on opening them, gave his brother a kind smile.

  
"*bro. i love ya. and i want to be ya mate." Sans said plainly so there was no mistake in what he was saying, knowing that Papyrus grasps at things that are not there if he did not see the whole picture. Well actually he sees things that there not there even if you told him plainly.

  
Papyrus let out a mighty cheer and rushed at him, causing him to fall backwards onto the many pillows that still lay on the floor. Now he laid there staring up at the ceiling, with a rattling Papyrus hugging him.

  
"NYEH?! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Papyrus cries out, and he was really crying, as in sobbing his heart out in relief, "I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO BE YOUR SOULMATE FOR THE LONGEST TIME! BUT YOU KEPT-"

  
"*it's alright bro. come here. it's alright." Sans says over and over, trying to wiggle out of the hold, to properly comfort him.

  
After a moment of wiggle and light patting of the back, soon they was chatting and silly little things and then serious topics with a few puns threw in.

  
"*ya ok now?" Sans asks his new mate, who nods shyly.

  
Papyrus appeared to have noticed something, then he glances around before looking up, a bold smile crosses his jaws. Sans gazes upwards to see what it was and grins at what he saw.

  
"*alright mate." Sans says readily himself for round two, "come at me bro. ya can't mis'."

 


	114. Caution Of Stardust #1: I Want To Hold Your Hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This story contains blood and gore elements. As well as insanity... 
> 
> Starring Error Sans ..yay? and he is in love with Ink, but that's a problem... cause they are star crossed lovers if they ever get together... 
> 
> Sorry to those who are following me and are gonna have a lot of emails dump on them... This is an old story I done at the beginning of the year, which I deleted and was meant to put here ages ago. I just remembered it and.... I have 13 completed chapters in all. enjoy?

Heavy panting filled the air, along with the soft rattle of bones.

The two skeletons were covered in a sheet of magical sweat as they face each other.

Error Sans's mismatch eyes stare intensely into the ever blinking changing ones of Ink Sans.

The glitchy skeleton tugs slightly on his blue strings, causing the artist to grit his teeth hard. The soulless one’s hold on his long brush staff tightens.

Error was ready. Ink was ready.

With a sudden jerk forward, Error whips his strings in front then harshly behind him; Ink cries out in pain as both his hands began to crack. But steadies himself enough to swing his brush around, smashing into Error’s skull. As error signs blind his vision, he gave the strings one final pull and was rewarded with a sickening crack.

Knowing this was the end of their battles, Error reaches out opening a tear in the space to the anti-void. Hurrying through he allows himself to drop to his knees, no doubt breaking his caps, laying on his front he felt still in danger. Remembering that the tear was open, he quickly summons his power to close it.

Rolling onto his back his breathing was laboured, all he could see was error floaters, all he could hear was deafening static. Gathering up his string he frowns lightly when he feel a boney hand.

Error let out an undignified squeak and does an fast odd crab walk backwards, stopping a short pace away, awaiting an attack.

Blinking he waits and waits.

No attack comes.

Sitting cross legged now, he feels about once more. And once more found a hand.

Just a hand. And then he crashes.

 

Error sat there for seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months... years? Well maybe not that long, but he was never truly sure, he had rebooted a while ago he known that much.

Wound had long since healed, his breathing was even out, error floaters gone, the voices chatting away in the background, the glitchy skeleton stares at the hand in his hands. He remembers someone telling him that Ink does not dust like normal monsters and here was the proof.

Error starts studying the hands, running his fingers carefully and gently in every crack and line. At last his laces his fingers with artist’s, feeling the strangest wave of heat washing over his broken soul.

This is did not surprise him, he felt like this before when it came to Ink, after all Error was holding hands with the one he loved.

To bad they were always trying to kill each other.


	115. Caution Of Stardust #2: Just A Thought

Error stares at the giant waterfall.

It roared mightily down upon the water below, causing ripples in its wake.

The only light to lit up this display, was the thousands upon thousands of echo blossom trees that ran all along side the cliff it fell down.

Error too was completely surrounded by them, as he lay at the bottom some distance away from where the falls were, the current bringing him to the lakeside.

He half could not believe he had fallen down it, much less that he was still conscious. He had crashed at the top, causing him to go over the edge, during the long trip downward he rebooted. This in time to feel every inch of the rocky parts below, tearing him to pieces.

The only thing left was his spine, few ribs, his left arm with no hand and his broken skull.

Error’s ripped clothes had been found and folded, his sandals thankfully, had also been found because they sat upon them.

Blinking dully, Error feels his weight being shifted, as Ink moves him carefully to reach the rest of his newly formed right arm.

If he had been in his right mind perhaps Error would have panicked, thrown the artist off and screamed bloody murder. But he was so shattered he could barely think enough to care about being held from behind by his worst enemy.

And it gave him an excuse to pretend they was having a lovers embrace.

Ink was gently holding to his chest with one hand, allowing Error’s whole form just to lay on him. His skull was tugged into Error’s shoulder as he was skilfully moving a brush along.

Error had questioned this once upon a time, he never knew why at times Ink felt the need to go out of his way to heal him in this manner. If he was to return to the Anti-Void, his missing body parts would glitch back into existence.

Ink finishes his index finger, then studies for a moment.

Error brought his right arm up, holding it upwards, trapping Ink’s skull between his upper arm and own skull. The new arm had yet to start glitching, no error signs were visible.

Ink leans down under his rib cage, then he starts making a new spine.

Error glances at this underground, if only to escape the thoughts of the fact his bones were completely bare: It was the biggest he had even encountered. Everything had been doubled in size, apart from the monsters themselves... just there numbers, along with some over powered original characters and fan children. If it wasn’t for that last part Error would have happily moved along and leave this one be simply because of its beauty.

But he hated new characters to the original timeline. Made him sick. They was not meant to be. They all needed to be destroyed.

”Error, you’re glitching a lot.” Ink’s voice came softy from above, and not from besides his skull, “calm yourself. i’m almost done.”

Blinking he focuses his vision. Ink was looking down at him a blank expression, the paint brush was lightly trailing around his right eye socket.

’when had ink move me...’ Error though to himself, frowning deeply. Sitting up he stares again at his right arm. The error signs flicker across.

“Not finished,” Ink says his voice still soft, as if not to break the strange aura surrounding them. “Sit back down and-“

” **n** o.” Error spat out, cutting off whatever Ink had to say, “ ~~It~~ **s** _en_ OuGH.”

Getting slowly to his feet, he tries out his new legs. Prefect. Not a thing wrong or out of place. These too would start to glitch, but for now the code there was stable.

Error moves over to his damage clothes, picking them up he quickly makes an exit from this world. He felt Ink’s eyes on him the entire time. It was almost unnerving.

Walking through he glances behind. Ink was in the same place. Watching him with that unreadable expression, his sockets empty.

Closing the rip in time and space, he spins and flops down on his beanie bag, so he was seated, throwing his things to one side as he did.

Error’s thoughts ran over this battle. This was the third time he was the one forced to leave, but at least the last time he gave as good as he got. Now was just an embarrassment.

Reaching into his sub-pockets, he pulls out his favourite toy. Ink’s hand. He began to play with.

Then another thought entered into his mind.

’what if i was collect more parts of ink.’ Error blinks at this in shock, he stares at the undusted hand, still fine even after all this time, ‘then i would have my own ink doll.’

 


	116. Caution Of Stardust #3: Milkshake #1

_“aaaaaaAAAA” Ink screams, his carries through the underground cave. “AaaAaaaaaaaAaaaAAA”_

_Error smirks down at him, uncaring of causing the artist pain. At last he had Ink just where he wanted, strapped down with his strings and crying uncontrollably._


	117. Caution Of Stardust #4: Milkshake #2

**Error blinks; he stares up at his blue strings that came from no where, imprisoning the human souls.**

 

**He was not pinning Ink down, he was laying on his bean bag in the Anti-void, completely flaked out.**

 

**Turning his skull to the left, he sees the endless white. Turning his skull to the right, he sees the endless white.**

 

**No One was here with him.**

 

**So why did he feel like he was being watched. There really no where to hide.**

 

**But it here was a better question; why was he so sleepy.**

 

**Error never sleeps. Does not need sleep, nor want to.**

 

**Unable to keep his sockets open, he lets them drop to a close.**

 


	118. : Caution Of Stardust #5:Milkshake #3

_Error drops to the ground narrowing missing a blob of paint sailing overhead. Then rolling out of the way just in time as a trail of red paint splashes pass by._

_Grinning he quickly reaches for his eye sockets, painfully ripping and pulling his infamous blue strings from there. Without a second to spare he allow many upon many to fly out at the other skeleton; they grab hold of Ink’s large brush, then with one swift movement, Error forces it out the other’s hand and creaks the brush midair._

_The look of horror on Ink’s skull was worth the pain he knew that would follow..._

 


	119. Caution Of Stardust #6: Milkshake #4

**Error blinks. Then lightly frowns.**

 

**Once again the string that entraps the souls was in his sight, if only very blurry.**

 

**Something was wrong. And it was not the fact that he was still sleeping.**

 

**The last he woke, he could see them clearly, meaning he must have had his glasses on. But now his vision was impaired, more so than normal.**

 

**Error was still tightly wedged into his bean bag, his skull was held secure. Even if he had a glitching fit, his glasses would have stayed on.**

 

**So who took them off..?**

 

**Trying to to sit up, he found he had no strength to do so. Almost as if something was pinning him down.**

 

**Glancing to his left and right, the eternal white greets him.**

 

**A wave tiredness washes over him and his eye sockets began to shut, this time he tries to fight it, but it was no use.**


	120. : Caution Of Stardust #7: Milkshake #5

_Error runs a hand over the panting Ink’s ribs, pleased at the progress he was making. It was very hard doing this, and it did not help that the battle that led up to this had wore him down._

_Wore them both down. However it was Error who came out on top this day._

_Error grips on tight, grinning where Ink could not muster up a scream, only moan._

 


	121. Caution Of Stardust #8: Milkshake #6

**Someone was on top of him.**

 

**Error had completely glitched up on his waking up this time, causing his senses to close down one by one.**

 

**And he crashes.**

 

**When he reboots, his vision covered with error floaters and his hearing was ringing with static.**

 

**Something touches his teeth. Making him freeze but not crash this time. Whoever it was was straddling him, leaning their whole body over him, he felt their chest lightly touching, then he felt the touch on his teeth.**

 

**Somehow Error knew just what was being gently run over his teeth: Another set of teeth.**

 

**Suddenly the presence was gone, almost like they was forcefully removed.**

 

**Error starts to think he hears talking, dimly aware that might that the one of top of him was not the only monster in his domain ... or was they really just talking with the voices?**

 

**The one with him moves, with his hearing slowly returning, the sound of fabric could be heard... but that strange sleepiness takes a hold of him once more. It was no use to fight the pull.**

 


	122. Caution Of Stardust #9: Milkshake #7

_Error could not believe it._

_Even though he was standing right there._

_Limping over, he kicks the soulless wonder’s leg lightly. Then waits for a response.The next moment he kicked with all his might, making Error himself the one to cry out in pain. Yet Ink reminds silent._

_This was not something Error wanted to pass up on. Even though his body screamed at him to return to the anti-void..._

_Wrapping his broken bones up with his own strings, making him look like a blue mummy; Error then turns his attention to Ink. Who still not showing any sign of waking up._

_Error gazes down at the half cracked skull._

_Grinning madly, he open lot of mini portals to his Anti-void around and above Ink, then around himself. Error throws string after string through the tears that was around him, they reappear at the ones surrounding Ink wrapping and bounding him in place._

_Error makes a small motion, and the portals and strings move. They force Ink into a star jump like position._

_“I’ **M** _ g _o_ ~~i~~ _nG tO\- H_a _-_ h _A-haVe a lllLot ooof ~~fun~~ witH yo y_ O _-you_    _i  n  k  .” Error breathes out, the pain making him glitch more; turning ways he makes another portal, this one large enough for him to walk through, “ **No** w _d _o- **d** ~~o~~ n ‘t _ G _o_ ~~a~~ _n_ **Y** _yy whe_ Re _.... ~~heh~~....”_


	123. Caution Of Stardust #10: Milkshake #8

**Error awoke.**

 

**He could feel his angry boil within his bones as he once again stares up at the many hanging human souls in the strings.**

 

**But his mind felt a little more focus then before. Just a little.**

 

**With all his might, he pushes himself into sitting up. Error bit back a scream, a chill of terror ran down his spine.**

 

**Ink was just kneeling there; where he normally watched the other AUs through portals.**

 

**The soulless wonder was watching him with blank sockets. Unmoving.**

 

**The more Error watch Ink watch him, the more he felt something was out of place. But his foggy mind could not pin point what was wrong.**

 

**Error then notices, Ink was in the same position of how he remembers, when he last saw him. When he left him in that giant AU.**

 

**‘...dream....’ Error’s panicked mind tells him, but the voices scream something else, however their words was being blocked.**

 

**Error stood quickly. Only to be hit with a wave of dizziness, he fell. The ‘floor’ did not come to greet him, instead he found himself in Ink arms. He shuts his sockets tight.**

 

**Moaning when the dizziness continues, making think he was on a ship that was being tossed about; he opens his sockets. Numbly he stares at the ‘floor’ and sees the last thing he drank.**

 

**The stolen milkshake.**

 

**It was tipped over and the thick chocolate liquid had soaked into the bottom of his bean bag.**

 

**Soon his closes his sockets again, he felt Ink raising him up, holding onto him firmly.**

 

 


	124. Caution Of Stardust #11: Milkshake #10

_Error waits._

_It had been a while since he left and come with his little toy. But it could be no fun if Ink kept sleeping. And the more he slept, the more he heals himself._

_On the other hand Error was growing weaker with every second, since he only heals in the anti-void._

_There might be a chance that Ink will get stronger than the strings that held him down._

_”a ~~bO~~ u_ ~~t~~ t _ **i** mE.” Error growls out when sees Ink’s orbits opening, he notices the emotion vials flickering colours one to another._

_“Error?” Ink asks while trying to lift his head to see where his voice came from._

_Error walks forwards, between Ink’s legs. Standing over him, he grins._

_“‘_ M _o r_I _n- ~~in~~ -I **n** G **P** RiCccc__ **n** _nes s.” Error says, trying to mocking, but that was very hard when he had no control over the pitch of his own voice, “_S __ LE **e** ~~p~~ w_ **ell** _Ll?”_

_”Error...” Ink breathes out, horror laced his tone as he sees what Error was holding, “...let me go.”_

_”_ b _uT I ~~re~~ \- r ~~e~~ fUs **e**.” Error said with a smirk, the item in question was as long as Ink’s brush and could be just as deadly if used in the wrong way. Like what Error was going to do._

_”Error, i don’t normally beg, but...” Ink says then frowns deeply, “but this is low even for you.”_

_That made Error laugh._

_”_ y _ **O** u thI ~~nk~~ yO **u** k_ N _o w **M _E** Soo ~~Oo~~_ oo _O **W** el_L _” Error spat out, glitching slightly as second thoughts worm their way in now that Ink was awake and talking to him, “_ y _o U K_ **no** _w  n  o  t  h  i  n  g  . ”_

_Ink froze. He could only watch in stunned shock as Error twist sidewards, taking the item behind him, then the glitch skeleton held the staff with both hands behind his back. Gritting his teeth Error bring it up and over his heads, letting it fall heavily upon Ink’s sternum._

_The sledgehammer did not shatter it, in fact it bounce back up from the over powered freak. Error was one to moan out in pain, he knew then this was going to take a while, it was always hard to break Ink’s bones even during a normal battle._

_Ink let out a sigh. Then smiles brightly, “give up. Your hands will break before I will.”_

_Error growls. He then lets the staff drop, it falls to his chest, and he wraps his hands in his strings, in hopes to reinforce them._

_”_ **i** _a M **~~noT~~** A S_a _n_ **s _th_** H _ **a** T **g** Iv_E __s UP,” Error shouts down at him, then mumbles softly, “we-_ **w_** _e_ ll _Ll P **p** er ~~hA~~_ p _s i_ Wa _S o Nce u_Po _n a ti_ **ti** _ ~~-Ti~~ m ~~ **E**~~....”_

_Error forces himself to stop that trail of thought, not wanting crash and give Ink more time to recover._

_Gripping the sledgehammer again, he drags it behind him and then taking a deep breath, he twists his body round it and lifts it up and over. Then down._

_Error missed the sternum, hitting the lower left ribs instead. A loud breaking sound was heard, filling the little cave they were in; the echo follows for a time after. He meet with Ink’s sockets, he had broken some of vials that he kept strapped around him._

_Error said nothing. Ink was not happy, and how could he be, when he just broke his happiness vial._

_Error quickly removes the reach of the vials._

_Then twists again._

_It took hours._

_Hours._

  
_And hours..._

_At long last Ink starts to break._

_And scream._

_Error held up a small piece of skull he manage to get off him, staring at in shock. He did not think he would get this much._

_Turning his attention back to Ink, he frowns at the mess. Error had never gotten him this bad. He made him wonder if Ink could even die if he had no soul to begin with._

_Error makes a large portal open up under Ink. He hangs there as gravity from the world below gets hold. A surprise gasp was heard; he lowers the broken skeleton down slowly... and carefully._

_The whole time Ink’s one undamaged eye socket watches him._

_Once in the arms of his friends below Error releases Ink fully._

_It was only when he closes the portal that he notices he forgotten to throw the vials through._

_Error pick them up, along with the pieces of bone he gathered, and takes them back with him. Destroying the AU as he leaves for the Anti-void._

 


	125. Caution Of Stardust #12: Milkshake #11

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

Error woke up. He was staring up- sitting up he jerks in every direction, looking to see if anymon was here with him.

Error was alone.

The feeling of him forgetting something nagged at him, the voices scream loudly, so many this time he could not make sense of their words.

Error frowns.

” _In_ K **w ~~A~~** s h _e_ rE?” Error says to himself, dismissing the voices, forcing them into background noise.

Error stares down beside his bean bag. There the milkshake was overturned, the contents long since dry. But he notices it. A odd lump on the sidelines of the spill.

Leaning over he picks at the chocolate milkshake, then bring the object up close to his face. With his other hand he takes off his glasses, placing them on top of his skull.

It was a half dissolved pill capsule.

Error’s sockets widen.

He had been drugged.

Everything he just experienced was a dream.

Error began to laugh hysterically.

The voices all start laughing with him.

Then it all halts.

” _ **#13**_.” Error growls out, not pleased at all with the underfell Sans, “ _y_ ou’rE _Ge _t_ Ti _n_ g ClevER. **l** e _Aa_ aVing ~~A~~ D _r_ u **gG** Ed shAkE FoooR **m_ e** To **t _A_** ke ... ~~y  o  u~~   ‘  l  l  PaY de _A_ rly f **oR**   t  _h  I_   s .”

Error leans back. Almost pouting at being one upped by that dirty glitch. Because of that he had two crazy dreams that he was confused with.

Error gazes at the empty whiteness, suddenly feeling itchy. The dream where Ink had been here left him feeling a little exposed. Something he never felt here before. The dream with the hammer was just as odd...and so real...both was.

He quickly open his menu, the his sub-pocket. If that really happened, then every he collected would be there. It was where he put all his worldly goods as not to clutter the place and so no one came along and take his stuff; What’s more, he seemed to have a unending pocket, unlike most of could only have a limited spaces.

Nothing.

Error leans back. No broken bones, no vials.

They really had been just dreams. Wild dreams.

Then Error looped in his thoughts.

Error’s mind goes back to the dream where Ink was here with him. Both dreams felt real to him. But he since he knew the effects of drugs through his watchfulness of many different AU, so knew that some drugs bought these kind of things on...this was the first time having some himself... and the last.

Standing he opens a portal. Feeling uncomfortable staying he quickly leaves the Anti-void.

 


	126. Caution Of Stardust #13: Nightmare Manor

Error came through the portal and immediately his hand flew up to his scarf, the high winds batted against his left side, causing it and his long coat to violently tug in that direction.

Red sockets blink straight away, mumbling darkly vows of pain to the monster who thought it a good idea to have the main gateway to this AU outside in this harsh environment and even have a short walk.

The black skeleton starts moving, bending slightly as he fought the gusts.

This AU was called UnderStormTale; instead of being trapped underground the monsters had been trapped within the cone of the mountain, the seal came in form of a dark storm clouds over the mount. The monsters had to live everyday battling the wild ever changing elements.

Error sighs through his teeth, he had the ability to basically hack into any AU main code with his strings. After he had caught the human of this world, he played around with the code at his ally’s requests.

Error came to a stop outside a huge manor, build to withstand the terrible weather; just as well because rain began to pitter patter all around him. Cursing the other requests he had to stick with, he hurries up the stairs that lead to the main doors.

The requests were, no shortcuts and no fighting magic. Weapons of course were allowed. He, his allies and anyone else there all subject to these rules. Thankfully he could still use his strings, but they had their limits here.

Error sighs as the acheway gave some relief to the howling winds, he had escaped the wrong of the rain. Placing both hand flat on the heavy doors, he pushes with all his might. It slowly opens and once it was wide enough, he quickly slips through.

Inside Nightmare Manor was one would think it would be cold, dark and gloomy. But this place was designed to keep warmth in, it was nicely lit by glowing lanterns, that floats above the large lobby, bobbing up and down -these there stolen from another AU- they were bough in since at first there had been no power to the place, but later kept ‘cause the allies liked them so much. The area appeared to was been kept clean, and since the allies’ other stolen objects was littered around everywhere, it looked well lived it.

Error huffs, then starts towards where he knew the kitchen was, since most seemed to congregate there.

Even as he left the lobby and neared a long hallway, he could hear the sound of something being dragged across the marble floor. Blinking he stares down at a bloody stain, making the white flooring looked striped with deep red; it came from one door to another open door, the door he wants to go through.

Without fear Error walks in.


	127. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #13: Snowmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans misses his brother all the time, but knowing he is happy, he keep living- hoping that one day he would return... what does that have to do with snowmen?

Sans wanders up the garden path with Alphys, they were returning from the lab they shared, that was at the bottom of the garden. It once served as a bomb shelter. The two scientist had slowly made it bigger; going deeper underground and moving across the garden, to the edges of their plot.

  
In the end they had three other entrances around their plot and two in the house itself.

  
Sans pauses. Staring at a snowman that was on the other side of the fence. It had not been there before they went down to do work, and it was on the side where the woodlands began. It was rare for children to come to play in this area, because their house was right at the end of the row of houses. The children normally stayed at the other end.

 

"w-what's wrong ssssans?" Alphys calls out, she had kept walking when he stopped, but now had turned to see what he was.

  
"*nothing. some brave kids." Sans answers nodding towards the snowman.

  
She smiles at this, quickly bringing her phone out she snaps a couple of photos, then turns to move towards the house once more. The thing about the entrances in the house. It was a one way thing, they would not exit it, meaning they had to walk the normal way.

  
And with Alphys not doing good in this type of weather, so he had to walk back with her encase she froze on the way back. It was not a long walk, about 200 yards but both of them do not get out much, choosing to work most days.   
It was not like they could do no other. Both lost the hearts of their loved one.

  
Alphys could not work out the nerve to ask Undyne out and the secret she kept under lock and key made her more withdrawn. Sans loved Toriel. Toriel on the other hand, was still in love with Asgore. It took a couple of years but they made it through and remarried.

  
Then Sans's brother moved out to be closer to his mate, leaving him feeling sad, alone and empty; even more so then when Toriel did not work out.

  
Alphys had asked Sans with some numbers for a project, he was meant to stay for a couple of weeks, and in that time he just bought bits and pieces of his items while he was there. However, he kept taking stuff over as a joke. But it become real one day when Alphys invisited him to live with her.

  
They became best friends. Working with each other every day, Sans helping her to deal with the horror of what she had gone. As well as taking care of mentioned horrors. The amalgamates..

  
Of course a male and female, living together, working together and going places together, meant only one thing to the outside world. They were mates.

  
Sans could not be bothered to correct them and Alphys was to afraid to speak up. So everyone claim them as mates.

  
Sans was disappointed when Papyrus never returned, just a simple message saying congratulations. Papyrus had rarely spoken to Sans since he left with Mettaton and become a superstar in his own right. And did not have time for him anymore.   
This hurt Sans more than he was willing to admit.

  
Thankfully Alphys turned out to be a great companion for him. He had someone to take care of again.

  
Sans watches as Alphys hurries into the house and closes the door behind her, to make sure the heat stays in. When he reaches the door, he hurries makes a show to open and shut the door.

  
He glances around to see where she went, he could hear her in the kitchen. Making his way there, he sighs deeply, knowing she was unhappy. It was hard seeing the one you love move on and do well for them. Undyne and Toriel came every now and again, never knowing the pain they caused.

  
Sans flops down at the kitchen table, which was covered in take out containers, old newspapers, reports, gears, tools, a rubber chicken, a couple of laptops, a couple of tablets, test tubes with different colours of liquids inside them, a frog, a few bones and some rocks.

  
"It'sss a c-cold one again today." Alphys says as she places the hop pot of instant noodles in front of him.

  
"*yeah. ya alright? how ya temp?" Sans asks looking her up and down, she was still wearing her heavy coat which was filled with hot bottle waters, but when the bottles cool down, they make the cold worst for her.

  
"Mm-my bb-blood tempera-tt-ture is fine at the moment," Alphys answers taking the seat next to him, "th-thanks."

 

"*heh. no worries. mate." Sans replies with a cheekly grin and quick wink, he almost laughs when he see her duck her head down further into the coat.

  
Life was not bad. But it was not good.

  
Both of them drowned themselves in sorrow and misery, it was made him wonder how either of them had not fallen down yet.

  
Alphys suddenly brings her head up and looks towards the window.

  
"*mm? did ya hear something?" Sans asks her as he started pouring in the packet of oozy sauce, then stirred it.

"Y-yeah, just now. I-its sounded kind of weird." Alphys said with a light frown.

"*k. i'll look. ya should go and get out of those clothes and sit on ya heat rock or something." Sans tells her as he leaves the noodles behind and goes to the window.

  
"I w-will do. In ju-just a sssec." Alphys says as she takes out her phone, "I n-need to ch-chec-I mean- ah- update! I n-ne-need to update my status!"

  
"*ya shouldn't always lie on those things. or at least tell me what ya writing about." Sans says when he reaches to window, he glances outside and frowns, "Grillby asked how my date to the aquarium went. i got out of replying 'cause of my puns. still think-"  
Alphys was typing away so she never noticed Sans's frown deepening, he moves away from the window and walks to the french doors, that lead onto a porch which over looked the snow filled garden.

  
Sans wiped against the glass which had fogged up, then stares out at the darkening world

  
"*oi al." Sans calls lightly, the lizard monster lifts her snout up a little showing she was listening, "how many snowmen were out when we walked back to the house?"

  
"Er-r...er.. on-one. It was j-just one." Alphys answers, giving him her full attention now, "Wh-wh-why?"

 

"*and it was at the bottom. right? near the woods?" Sans questions more, his sockets was empty and his voice was free of emotion; this always unnerved her when he done that and she told him not to do it in front of her.   
"Th-that's rrright. I-I took a photo of it." Alphys answers, then she start fiddling with the phone once more. Standing she heads over to him, and shows him the photo.

  
In the photo Sans stood, he wore a thin light brown vest with a darker brown shorts that reached mid femur and he wore some slip on black sandals; against the white of the snow, his bones looked a sickly grey. His socket was empty, which seemed to be a constant feature since Papyrus left.

  
Sans looked ill.

  
Like a monster ready to fall down.

  
Behind him was a neatly build snowman with it's head and shoulders peeking over the top of their fence. It's stick for arms, were resting on the wooden fence, as if ready to climb over. It had coal for eyes and a carrot for a nose.

  
"*huh. now look out there." Sans tells her, heading out the glass, then warns, "don't come to close. it getting colder with the sun going down."

  
Alphys nods and comes to stand at a distance of the glass, but still see the view outside.

  
Alphys gasps. There was now three snowmen. And there were actually in the garden, all facing towards the house. Sans noted that the first one was gone from it's place at the fence. Sans saw a flash. Turning he watches as Alphys tries taken picture from different angles.

  
"Th-the gl-glass keeps ca-catching the light!" Alphys huffs lightly, turning to Sans she holds out her phone carefully to him, "Ca-can you go out an-and get sssome p-picss for me."

  
"*sure. go warm up." Sans answers with a gently smile, though it was lost to her since all she could see are his dull empty eyes that never seemed to change from their downcast expression, and with the eternal frozen grin, she could not tell the different between a true smile and his normal one.

  
"Kk!" Alphys replies, stepping back as he opens the door; cold icy wind seemed to roll in, as he steps out she calls after him, "an-and! be-be careful! of-of-" he stops to listen to what else she had to say, "-of my ph-phone! itsss im-important to me!"

  
"*heh. k." Sans said with a light nod, he quickly closes the door, than watches as she disappears through the kitchen doors, heading to the living room where it was warm.

  
Sans could not help but stare at the mess of a kitchen; it was not just the table that was covered in stuff. The kitchen counters were filled with stuff. Just stuff. Half dirty plates piled up with mugs and glass squeezed in. Then were was lots of things, like books, paper work, and files, a gold bar, beakers,socks, notes, desks, pens, pencils, plain paper and other stuff.

  
The floor was not looking any better, with all of the things on the counters and table combined but with added stuff, like a half buried computer, boxes, cold hot water had was waiting to be used, empty cans, empty noodle pots and wrappers.   
Sans sighs. This was the only reason he was glad Papyrus does not see him anymore. If he saw the condition of how he lived, he might fall down.

  
Sans turns away and walks to the end of the porch, keeping an eye socket out for the ones who could have sneaked into his land and build these snowmen so quickly.

  
These was no one. And by the trails that was behind the snowmen, someone made it look as if they pulled themselves in.

  
"*heh. cool man. cool." Sans says as he bring his fake mate's phone up and took a photo of the whole scene and then took three separately of them. Including the odd trails.  
Once done, he turns and makes his way back to his home; opening the door he quickly shuts to keep the cold air out.

  
Sans walks around all the stuff with honed skills. On exited the kitchen he thought he heard something this time, he waited for a moment in the doorway. When nothing else was happened, he walks out and into the hallway, heading for the living room.   
As he enters and immediately feels how cold it was in the room. It was like being outside again.

  
"*al!" Sans calls instantly, though she was no where to be seen and without her phone he could not ring to ask where she was.

  
"Sssanss!" A small voice answers him, it was coming from behind him, in the study.

  
Sans rushes across the hallway, to the room opposite the living room. The door was already open. On entering he sees the yellow lizard on the floor, it appeared she had been half way through changing her clothes.

  
"*al. what happened?" Sans asks right away as he darts over to her and drops to his knees with a heavy clunk. He carefully gazes around and sees a pink blanket near by on one of the single sofas. Leaning over he grabs it and throws it over her stiff form.

  
"...th-th-th the tem-tem-tempt temp-er-ature dr-dropped ssssudd-den-ly." Alphyes says through gritted teeth. Sans rubs her back, trying to warm her up as far as he could.

  
"*what about ya hot water bottle?" Sans asks continuing the task at hand but looking around for the bottles.

  
"Fr-froz-en." Alphys said shaking badly, but that was good in Sans's eyes, it meant she could move.

  
"*frozen? what the bottles or you?" Sans says trying to joke, but failing.

  
"Th-th-th-the hhhhe-heattininin-" Alphys gasps out, then her teeth began to chatter together, "issss s outtt."

  
"*huh?" Sans jumps up and lays a hand over the heating, sure enough it was stone cold. It was then he noticed just how dark it was; skeletons did not need light in order see, but they can tell the difference of light and darkness with their magic, "the electric is out too. i'm gonna grab some extra blankets."

  
Sans opens his menu for his shortcut, he had one set up in every room; on his map, which was zoom in to their houses, he selects their spare room; he vanishes from the room with a 'vwoop' and reappears in the share and there on the floral blue and pink guest bed dark green blankets had been neatly folded.

  
This had been the room Sans kept clean solely if Papyrus did come and visit, and because they rarely went into this room, other than to store food and water under the floorboards and walls, for if the human apocalypse broke out. Monster thought them insane, that they believed that one day human would suddenly attack and wipe monsterkind all out. But they held onto that belief.

  
'*maybe that's why papyrus left me and never came back.' Sans sadly with an handful of heavy blanet, then with his menu still open, he clicks back into the study and shortcutted to there.

  
Alphys was sitting up, with the blanket firmly around her, she was shaking badly but still in her hand was her phone; he could not remember giving it to her, no even when he put it down, it must have been when he dropped beside her.

  
"*here." Sans says aloud, startling her as he places them over her, wrapping her firmly in; turning she stares at for a moment, her eyes were glassed over like she blind, "ya eyes..."

  
"ah-ah! yyee-yeah. My ss-ssi-sight is th-the first thing to-to go and th-th-the last thing to c-come back." Alphys explains, pointing to them, "II'm st-sstt-starting to sss-see now.."

  
"*i see." Sans says with a nod, still making sure she was tucked in and he notices her frown. He sits on the floor besides her.

"Wa-was th-that a st-st-stupid pun!" Alphys hisses out in annoyance.

  
"*er...no... didn't mean it like that." Sans reassures her, "i try not make puns 'round ya anymore. remember."

  
"Oooh-oh ye-yeah. Sssssoorrry" Alphys mumbles not looking sorry at all, because she seemed still half frozen and had her eyes glued on her phone. Then she says, "be-bett that's the re-reassson Pa-pay-papyrus left you. Co-cou-couldn't take allll the jo-jokess."

  
That hurt. In fact, Sans felt like his soul was about to break.

  
A loud shattering noise of breaking glass echoes through the room; if Alphys had not of screamed, Sans would have really thought it was his soul breaking.

  
The skeleton leaps to his feet and turns towards where the sound seemed to have come from and where the wind had started whistling in, bringing in icy night air; through the darkness his eye sees that a snowman had been threw against the window.   
"*da hell!" Sans exclaims angrily, "al. get to the living room. quickly!"

  
Not needing to be told twice, the lizards jumps up, dropping some but not all of the blanket as she pulls up her phone to snap for more photos.

  
"*al!" Sans snaps at her himself, frowning at her actions. It was literally life or die for her. She let out a strange squeak she rushes off.

  
With a sigh he turns to the window, the snowman had it's upper 'body' half way in, it's round head was facing him and it's coal mouth was smiling at him. That smile eerily remained Sans of his own.

  
A frozen smile.

  
"*heh. hey buddy. if ya wanted to crash on the sofa. there is another way. ya know." Sans told with snowman with a small laugh, as he wanders over to it, "come on. let get ya out of here."

  
Unlocking the window then opening it, the skeleton climbs through and jumps onto the porch.

  
Sans blinks when he found another snowman on the porch, facing the glass as if it was glancing inside.

  
Turning he stares out onto his front garden. There, all around the garden, was yet more snowman. Some were on the main path, others on the snow filled lawn, and a few outside the gate, like they was waiting for the one that was half way through in the gateway, to continue on in.

  
Sans frowns lightly. It was clearly a prank being pulled on them. However it was coming at the cost of his mate's life. Even if they was mate's in name only, his protective instincts of a mate, was acting up.

  
With another sigh, he goes over to his window. Reaching down, he grabs the snowman with both hands and pulled with all his strength. He knew he was getting weaker and would not risk using his blue magic on this if he had to. Thankfully the thing came out quite easy and soon he was readjusting it on the porch.

  
"*there ya go pal." Sans spoke kindly to the snowman, "now i know it seems interesting inside, but it dangerously for ya. ya might warm up and melt. best are ya to stay out here and play with ya friends. then ya ca-"  
A series of beeps causes him to pause.

  
"*and that's me mate calling." Sans tells the snowman as he held a finger to his teeth, and pulls out a phone from no where and places to the side of his skull, "ya alright al?" he asks straight away.

  
"ye-yeah. I got the battery powered heat blanket on. " Came the nervous reply on the end, "a-are you coming in? I want to see why the power is out. I-I-I'm on the laptop, go-going th-through our cameras. All I sssee-ee are ssn-snowmen. I can't ex-explain ov-over the phone. please hu-hu-hurry."

  
"*sure mate. i'm a coming." Sans tells her quickly, he turns to the snowman giving it a quick wink, "welp. me lady love calls."

  
Quickly he goes to the window; it was a bit different getting in, as the outside was higher up. Meaning he had to grab the frame on either side and then put one leg upon, he hefts himself up, and power walks to the living room.

  
Sans grits his teeth, he had been doing a lot more running around then normal today, and his magic was wearing thin; it was then he remembers the only thing he had eaten was that hot pot noodles, even then, it was only a couple of mouthfuls.  
Sans pushes himself harder and found Alphys siting in the centre of the room at the coffee table, a huge battery was placed on one of the sofas.

  
She had four laptops surrounding her, one as in front of her and she was typing away with the blanket still over her shoulders, though it was starting to slide off.

  
Sans notices right away the electric heaters around the room; these was their emergency heaters, they was all plugged in to that battery.

  
"*is that safe?" Sans asks coming up behind her, causing to her to gasp loudly. She gave him a light glare then continues on with her work. "...er... so?"

  
"Ou-ou-our ca-cameras have be-be-be-been fiddled with," Alphys informs him in a grim tone, "I-II'm trying to-to get them back online an-and restore the fo-footage."

  
"*i think someone's pranking us." Sans states with a nod, "it's gone a little to far though. we can't risk ya getting cold. i'm gonna phone tori. she'll put us up for the night."

  
Sans takes his phone and finds his friend's number, he glances at the clock on the wall. It was ten past eight, so it was not too late.

  
"Hello~" A cheerful voice says as they come on the line.

  
"*'ey tori. sorry to bother ya so late." Sans says quickly belong she could joke and feel bad about joking when he needed her, "we need ya help." he goes on, getting straight to the point, he heard her intake of breathe as worry already began to fill her, "someone has been messing with us. they cut the power." there was movement on the other end and a set of keys rattled, "mucked about with our cameras and broken one of our windows while we was in the room. al is in a bad way since the col-"

  
"We are on our way." Toriel said firmly, he could almost heal the heat of her angry. "Keep talking with me Sans."

  
"*yeah. er. they might still be on our land." Sans continues, sitting down on the single sofa, he hears a rumble of their van be started, "they're trying to scare us by moving snowmen closer to the house. it was a snowmen they threw at the window."

  
"Okay. How is Alphys now?" Toriel asks, suddenly he knew she moves her mouth away because there was a muffling noise and voice speaking, followed by her muffled voice replying to whoever was with her, which would be Asgore.

  
"*cold. but managed to warm her up." Sans answers, eyeing up his mate, she was working still, "she's moving about alright now. still shaking a bit. we got our emergency stuff out."

  
"We are pulling up your drive now my friend," Toriel told him, "You were not joking about the snowmen. See you soon."

  
"*huh. yeah. k. coming to the door now. see ya in a bit." Sans says cancelling the call, he stands and heads to the door, just as two beams of light moves across the walls. "they're 'ere."

  
Sans hurries to the kitchen, it to the side door which in turn, lead to the driveway.

  
Opening the door he jumps back in fright. A snowman was blocking the way.

  
"*ya scared me." Sans admits to the lump of snow. He jumps again as it moves, only to realizes that Asgore had moved it about, "*g'eve'in kingy."

  
"Howdy Sans." Asgore greet with a smile, but can see the worry in his eyes.

"Good evening Sans." Toriel says from her husband's side, her features equally worried.

  
"*g'evening tori. thanks for coming." Sans answers, stepping back for the two large monsters to slip inside. Both of them had torches he noticed, they was pointing them to the ground.

  
"Why Sans!" Toriel in an disapproval tone, frowning at the mess that was their kitchen.

  
"*heh. sorry." Sans mumbles, not in the least bit sorry, "al 's in here."

  
Sans lead them through and they found Alphys snuggling into the blanket, she smiles brightly at the sight of them, then quickly turns away.

  
"Howdy Alphys." The goat monsters say together, Toriel was quick to go by her side, while Asgore took hold of his shoulder and nodded for them to leave the room.

  
Sans showed Asgore to the study, opening the door, the cold was the first thing to hit him. Asgore went in first and whipped his torch around, he heads to the window and stares at the broken glass.

  
It was strange for Sans. He was aware of the beam of light, of the darkness. But to him they were just different tones.

  
"Terrible. Simply terrible." Asgore huffs shaking his head slowly, "This could harm your's and Alphys's eggs inside her. Who would do this to a monster with child. And I can not image how you must feel Sans. And she had already miscarriage the eggs twice.

"  
"*i got the feeling it ain't meant to be." Sans says with heavy sigh, "hybrid monsters are hard to make."

"Yes." Asgore agrees clearly his throat, "Look Sans, maybe now is not the best time for you both to be trying. With both of your's life style and everything."

  
"*our life style?" Sans questions raising a brow.

  
"Yes. I going to speak to you frank." Asgore said in a serious tone.

  
"*k. but Frank ain't in the building right now. heh." Sans jokes winking at him, even though he knew he would not be able to see.

  
"Sans I'm serious." Asgore said and slap his large hand over his face as soon as those words left his word.

  
"*hi serious. i'm frank." Sans greets, offering a hand.

  
"Please do not start." Asgore says with a heavy sigh, "You both live in an unclean manner. And I know Alphys in not to blame, since she was always messy but not dirty."

  
"*so ya saying i'm dirty." Sans asks looking down, feeling more and more like he was going to fall. "nah. she was as bad as me when we first met. She just hid it well."

  
"Alphys was nothing like you." Asgore growls, trying to defend his once royal scientist.

  
Sans sighs lightly. He did not know when the change began, but it seemed like something that went wrong for Alphys and was his fault. The truth was, they were both two depressed souls trying to live. They found each other at their lowest points in life. And while they supported each other, they also brought the other down.

  
"We can talk further when we get back to my house." Asgore goes on, he seemed to trying to keep his cool.

  
"*sure." Sans says, then he turns around and walks off, calling out as he went, "ya lot can go on ahead. there's some stuff i need to make sure is locked up."  
Bringing up his menu he click on a shortcut and vanished.

  
Sans reappears in his bedroom. He crawls in his covers, listening to the sound of movement below.

  
The large house had five bedrooms. They had one each, shared one, another one the guest room and the last was a mini office.

  
He had hoped Papyrus would return. To give him that room.

  
But he never came back.

  
Sans blinks.

  
He had fallen asleep.

  
Throwing the covering off of himself and sitting up, he stares around at his room, feeling that something was wrong. The lights still were not on, he noted. The next thing he did was search for his phone, to see what the time was.

  
Shoving his hands in both pockets he came back with nothing. The he check his menu, clicking on his items. His phone was not there.

  
Sans frowns. He felt sure that he put it in his pocket after getting off it with Toriel.

  
Rolling out of bed, he stood and gazes around once more. He brings up his menu once more, about to click on a shortcut, when he saw what was wrong.

  
He was in the wrong room.

  
This was his bedroom. But it was his bedroom from his first house on the surface. The house he build with Papyrus.

  
Sans frowns deeply. Then glances down at his menu.

  
'*did i click this shortcut in my sleep?' Sans questions, it could very well be that, so stress with life that he goes to the place he was the happily.

  
Sans still owned the house, could not bare to get rid of it. He had boarded it up and left it empty to room in with Alphys. Gazing over at the windows, he stares at the glass. The glass he could see through to the outside world.

  
The boards had been removed. His door which was always locked, was wide open and there was trails of snow on the floor. 

  
It was then he notices how cold the room actually was. It took a lot for a skeleton to feel the cold, so it must be in the minuses.

  
Sans slowly and carefully walks the length of the room, wanting to find out just who was living in his house.

  
Popping his skull out of the door, he peers down the hallway, the place had been redone with paint and wooden flooring peeking out from under the snow. The place was cold, with icicles hanging from the ceiling.

  
Sans debates what to do. Confront the monster/human or go get Asgore to sort them out. The only problem with that, was that this was the oldest part of town, the place where monster build when they first gotten permission to do so, it was far away from where Asgore lived now, and by the time he get the goat monster back here, the one could flee by then.

  
Sans choice was to fight. This was his house and he would protect it.

  
Silently the skeleton wanders down the hallway, with not so much as a rattle coming off of him. At the top of the staircase, he listens intently, trying to hear if they were up or down.

  
Sans pauses then, he blinks at a large mirror on the landing. It looked as though someone had washed his bones while he was sleeping. They had also changed him out of his glad rags and into something old but familiar. A white tutle neck with a blue jacket over it. Black half cut trousers with a white line running down either side, as well as white socks and pink slippers.

  
A small bang coming from downstairs, had him forget the mirror as he went moving along the walls like a white shadow.

  
At the bottom he stops and listens once more. However his sight made him freeze.

  
Snowmen were everywhere and all facing him. As if waiting for him.

A scream fills the air, causing Sans to leap in the air and turn around to try and pin point where it was coming from.

  
Suddenly he knew. It was coming from the basement, his old lab!

  
Sans runs towards the kitchen, as he did he saw that the coal eyes of the snowmen moving with his form. Inside the kitchen there was more snowmen...

  
They all turned to face him.

  
Sans felt his soul pulse in fear. He darts to the sinks where there was a hidden entrance for his lab underneath. As soon as he open the small doors, he unhatched the trap door and let himself slide skull first.

  
There was another reason for his hurry, was he knew that voice. It was coming from the one he last spoken to, Asgore.

  
Sans lands with an 'oof' at the bottom. It seems that whoever made themselves cosy in his old home, did not know about this place, because unlike the house that appeared to be cleaned spotless, this was dusty and had webbing everything.

  
Quickly exited the tiny place, crawling out he came to be in the lobby which branched off into many different paths. There was some hidden areas and passageways, he could only hope that whoever was here, did not know about them.

  
Getting to his feet he notices the screams of pain had stopped, which left him feeling sick with worry. Asgore may hate him for some reason now, but he was still his king that he served most of his life.

  
"OH SHOOT! LOOK AT THE MESS YOU ARE IN!" A voice calls out loudly, making Sans leap in the air once again; then spinning around, he blinks at the last monster he thought he would see here. His brother, Papyrus.

  
"*papyrus?" Sans asks, making sure he was right, it had been years since he been in front of him.

  
Papyrus came over quite quickly, leaning over and began to gently dust away the cobwebs that was stuck to his form, with one hand, other hand grip his upper arm loosely.

  
"SANS! HOW ARE YOU FEELING?" Papyrus suddenly asks, his sockets looking at him in worry.

  
"*er. good. surprisingly good." Sans answers, he did not feel as drain as before and his thinking ability seemed to be shifting into gear.

  
"I HEALED YOU WHILE YOU SLEPT!" Papyrus tells him proudly, straightening up but keeping his hand wrapped around Sans's arm, "YOU WAS NOT DOING VERY WELL BROTHER!"

  
"*yeah..." Sans says, grinning up at his beloved brother, all fear, worry and stress forgotten.

  
It came slamming back when he remembers the events of the night, he grabs hold of his brother's hand, who smiles brightly at this, "bro. we got to get ya out of here. there are snowmen in the house. and they have asgore. don't know what they're doing to him. but he is screaming."

  
"BROTHER THE SNOWMEN DO NOT HAVE ASGORE!" Papyrus told him with a grin, taking hold of the hand holding his, and linking their fingers together, "I DO."

  
Sans blinks. He looks up at his long lost brother, who was smiling so sweetly at him, trying to make sense of what he just said.

  
"*what ya mean bro?" Sans asks frowning and moving back, it was then he notices the snowmen moving behind Papyrus.

  
"TA-DA!" Papyrus cries out in a pleased tone, gesturing to the snowmen with his free hand, "THEY ARE SNOW GOLEMS! I MADE THEM MYSELF! WHAT DO YOU THINK SANS? "

  
"*wow...bro. that's great..." Sans says causing his brother to frown at him, losing his smile.

  
"BROTHER...?.... YOU DID NOT SOUND LIKE MY BROTHER JUST THEN." Papyrus said in a lifeless voice, avoid of all emotion. His hand squeezed tightly on Sans's

  
"*i'm ya bro. bro." Sans confirms, trying not to flinch at the pain Papyrus was causes him.

  
"ARE YOU MY BROTHER?" Papyrus asks in a small voice, looking at him with tears at the corner of his sockets, he then glances around the lobby, appearing lost, his grip weakens on him, "BROTHER!"

  
The snowmen stared at Sans with angry eyes. Then slowly they came towards him as Papyrus lets go of his hand.

  
"*bro! papyrus!" Sans calls out aloud, the taller skeleton slowly turns to him, frowning at him like he did not know him. "i'm here!"

  
"THAT IS RIGHT...SANS LEFT ME... YOU ARE NOT SANS! SANS IS GONE!" Papyrus says softly, silently tears ran freely down his cheekbone, he did not even bother try and wipe them away, "I AM ALONE! BROTHER! PLEASE COME BACK! COME BACK!"

  
The snowmen encircled Sans, he had to back up against the wall. There was a passageway he could get in through, but look back at Papyrus, there was no way he could leave him like this.

  
'*why doesn't he think i'm me?' Sans's mind hisses at him, as the snowmen completely surround him, their stick arms reaching for him. Sans looks pass the snowmen that all was the same high at him, watching as Papyrus fell to his knees and covering his face with his hand, began to sob.

  
The snowmen glared at him, those black coal for eyes turned a hot fire red, with the promise of pure pain written in them.

  
"*i am comic sans." Sans says aloud but closes his eye sockets, giving up completely.

  
Papyrus's heartbroken cries made them open.

  
'*here. take it. my last joke.' Sans thinks giving the snowmen a bold grin and wink, what surprised him was that they halted at this.

  
"*heh. 'ey bro?" Sans asks so softly and low, he knew only the snowmen and himself would hear it, "why did the skeleton want to be with his brother?" he give a dramatic pause, closing his eyes and listening to the suddenly silent, "'cause he was so boney without him." he finishes with a small laugh.

  
Sans gently closes his eye sockets and waited for the end to come.

  
And he stood there.

  
And he stood there.

  
And he stood there....

  
...

  
Sans peels his sockets open once more; a path had been made between the snowmen, he follow it along and saw down the centre, Papyrus sitting on the floor. He had his hand lowered but was still covering his jaws.   
He stares at Sans with a hopeful expression.

  
"*....ya snow what? i'm tried i'm gonna go'n take a 'ice cap (nice nap)." Sans goes on to say, he watches as Papyrus drop hands to the floor and pull himself until he was standing.

  
"BROTHER! WAIT!" Papyrus said a little sheepishly, "LOOK WHAT I MADE! THERE ARE SNOWMEN GOLEM!"

  
"*hee. that's real 'ice bro." Sans answers wink a grin, this grin widen when a look of delights appears on Papyrus's feature quickly turned to a annoyed, with a loud huff, "'ey. come on bro. ya smiling."

  
Papyrus stalks over to him, bend slightly before Sans and then lift him into his arms; Sans knowing this would happen, wraps arm round his shoulder and held on with his legs.

  
"LET US GO BROTHER! I HAVE MUCH TO TELL YOU!" Papyrus says as he ran his jaws over Sans's crown, "I HAVE DRINKS! WE CAN CELEBRATE!"

  
"heh. good. i could use another pick-me-up." Sans says grinning like mad, then he buries his face, "but yeah. we do need to talk bro. like why ya never contacted me? and where did ya learn this cool snowman trick?"

  
Papyrus bought them into one of his large labs, Sans notices right away how much it had changed. The large iron bars cages was one of main feature added...

  
Sans felt all his bones shift, but he stopped them from rattling, he did not want Papyrus to feel his fear.

  
"'NEVER CONTACTED ME'? BROTHER IT IS YOU WHO BROKE AWAY FROM ME!" Papyrus says confusion was clean in his voice.

  
Sans looks away, not wanting to see the pleading eyes of his friends that stared at him through the bars, focusing his attention on Papyrus.

  
"*huh? what? bro. after ya left with mettaton. ya only sent a note once or twice a year." Sans says with a frown, staring his brother, who also stared at him with a same way, "i tried many times to see ya. but ya manager kept telling me ya was busy with ya star life. even tried to get through to the robot. but he just laugh- bro? ya alright?"

  
Sans follows Papyrus line of sight, to where another cold cage was. Sans blinks when he see Papyrus's manager, along with Mettaton.

  
"YOU TOLD ME SANS ABANDONED ME! THAT I WAS NOT WELCOME HOME! THAT HE WAS FED UP WITH MY CHILDISH BEHAVIOUR! THAT I WAS BETTER OFF WITH HIM! THAT IS WAS BETTER WITHOUT ME! THAT-THAT HE MOVED ON WITH HIS LIFE AND WITH HIS NEW MATE! Papyrus screams, holding Sans close to his body, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

  
"*bro.bro shh!" Sans tries to hold him back, to comfort him but it was a little hard the way he was positioned.

  
"IT WAS A LIE!" Papyrus spat, glaring at them, then turning to Sans, "IT IS WAS A LIE! RIGHT SANS!"

  
"*yeah. everything they said was a lie." Sans answers him, hearing a shock gasp from somewhere, "i'll been a misery without ya. but they kept telling me how happy ya were. i didn't want to take away ya happiness. so i got on with like best i could."

  
"NO! Sss-ssans!" Alphys shouts from one of the cages, shaking from the cold with only a thick blanket keeping her warm, "Yy-yu-you don't understand! Papyrus is a Yandere!"

  
Most of the people looked confused at what she said, not knowing what she meant. But Sans who spent years with her, knew the definition.

  
"WHAT IS THAT!?" Papyrus cries out, looking insulted.

  
"*best way i'll say it is." Sans says trying to find a water down version, "a person who is insanely in love with another. to the point where they'll kill anyone who get in their way of that person...even kill their loved one. if it meant no one else could have them."

  
"OOOH!" Papyrus says with a smile, he then snuggles against Sans hugging him, so there was no escape. "DO NOT WORRY BROTHER! FOR I SHALL NEVER HARM YOU! ...BUT YOU MUST SOUL BOND WITH ME!"

  
Sans blinks. He tries to look at his lying friends in cages, the snowmen army surround him, his beloved brother watching him, smiling sweetly at him but had a mad glint in his sockets.

  
"*welp. snow other way to go about it." Sans says with a lazy grin, "let's do it."

 

~~~~

  
Sans lays back on his bed made of ice and snow. Papyrus's new power he was interesting.

  
Papyrus had learnt this while travelling for an TV program he would be starring in as host; it was about monsters of the past, and the study of golems of snow was unearthed. Papyrus managed to gain this power.

  
So now soul bound with Papyrus, the snowmen would listen to him, as they would his brother.

  
Papyrus had been watching Alphys's online life. It seemed she had a huge following, to whom she explained her many woes of living with a bad mate, a lot of monsters had come to hate him as a result of her lies.

  
It turned out that her miscarrying was a huge lie as well. She had told him everything the day Papyrus had come to collect him in hopes to save herself.

  
Papyrus admitted to have watched him through the eyes of the golems for a while, until he could not take it. Turns out he was slowly going insane.

  
Papyrus had levelled out emotionally, but would still kill anyone without mecy when they came anywhere near Sans.

  
Mattaton and the manage also had many things to tell them. Like stopping them from seeing each other, to taking the letter being sent away and piling on lie after lie. The reason at first was because Papyrus was so popular, they needed him to be away for long shoots and tours. But kept wanting to go home, kept asking for Sans.

  
Of course after Alphys's online life stories began spreading, they wanted nothing to do with Sans and wanted everyone to forget they were even brothers.

  
Sans feels a presence, bringing out of his dark, sad and lonely thoughts.

  
He waits for a moment.

  
Papyrus wanders in their bedroom, seeing him laying there he huffs aloud, looking cross with his hands on his hips and disapproving frown. Then suddenly he smiles, hurries over and climbs into bed with his mate, placing his skull upon Sans's ribs, sighing deeply.

  
Sans could hardly believe all of this had gone on.

  
It did not matter anymore. Since Papyrus murdered almost everyone.

  
And as if turned out, he hadn't of worried about any apocalypse; everyone else did.

  
Papyrus had unleashed his snowmen upon the world, sending planet into a ice age. They now lived together in a castle made of thick ice.

  
"*how are my little bratlings?" Sans asks his mate, handing a hand over his skull.

"SANS! DO NOT CALL THEM THAT!" Papyrus says as he springs up and sit on the back of his legs. He then lifts his jumper, showing off what lay under. Five little skeletons floated around the place between the ribs and pelvis. They stare at Sans for a moment before smiling and rattling at him.

  
"*heh. cuties." Sans mumbles lovingly, then looks at his mate, "just like their ma."

  
Papyrus lets the jumper drop and he covers his face with his hands, smiling brightly at the words.

  
Sans did not care if his mate had bought a snowman apocalypse, as long as they was together. And perhaps Sans was a little yandere towards Papyrus too... after all, he was the one who killed off Mettaton and that manage. And if anyone did come into their little ice castle, they would be in for a bad time. Sans grins.

Because they was the future now, skeletons. Just skeletons. The snow golems were just taking out the trash while they start their kingdom. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for this big post this morning, if I hadn't of done it then, I most likely forget about it again.


	128. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #14: Hot baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to humans monsters need to go back to where they belong... but not the underground- this lead to monsters being taken away from their family and friends... For Sans who is not really a skeleton, he get placed where he can have a nice hot bath.

 

After the monsters were freed from the underground, the humans did not take this news to well. But not in the way the monster would have thought.

The humans seemed to be remorseful over the sealment and vowed to restore the monsters to their rightful place in the world.

At first monsters were kept in quarantine- for their own sake. After which, they was given the surrounding land of the mountain. There the monsters build houses and planted food for themselves.

All was going well with them.

Until more research of the monsters came to light. Certain monsters belonged in certain land and climates.

What was more, they found different monster seals all over the planet.

The humans began sending monsters off to 'where they was meant to be' without asking- since these monsters have been making friends, with each other for a long in their sealed places. They even became family, however a dog monster and rabbit monsters were not might to be friends by the past records. So they separated them.

Sans blinks.

He was in a snowy mountain, next to a bubbling hot spring. Light dots of fine snow float down, the air was pure, almost untouched by human.

Glancing around he sees others, creatures in monster skin.

Sans was a mimic, not a skeleton; once they found this out through a soul testing, he was taken away from his settlement during the night, when no one was looking. He did not even get a chance to say goodbye to his brother. Well adopted brother.

Sans looks down at himself, they taken away from clothes and items he had on him. To them he was a lesser monster, meaning he did not have the rights as common and higher monsters. His rights were on the same level as an animal.

Sans glances at some of the other mimics, none had removed themselves from the shell they made for themselves, no doubt, like him unsure how to live any other since they had been in this form for so long.

The mimic skeleton walks over to the hot water and steps in.

According to the records told him, mimics loved hot bath- according to the humans, mimics lived in snowy mountain near springs. A skeleton foot went in, followed by the another. Soon Sans let his whole body flop down.

He sighs in delight.

'*k.' Sans thinks to himself, as he nods mimic woodsprite, who nods back, 'maybe they got on thing right...'

As he let the warm soak through his false bones, he thinks of what Papyrus must have been thinking. Sans did not even put up a fight.

'*i never even got to tell him.' Sans thinks sadly while he lay half asleep in the hot water, 'how much i love him. maybe we'll meet again... someday....'

A image of a crying Papyrus jerks him out of his snooze. He glances around quickly. The hot bath was draining his ability to think.

Sans grits his fake teeth. There was only one way to reach Papyrus and it was not a shortcut. He was going to have go the long way.

Mimics could leave their fake bodies, he listened carefully, when the humans explained everything about himself. When leaving their bodies, they began airborne. Going as far up in the stratosphere, they would lay there until they wanted to come down.

There was a problem with this.

Sans did not know if the humans had taken Papyrus, to where Skeletons were meant to live. There was only four places that was talked about with them together, until they realized that Sans was not a skeleton.

Sans tries to leave the lovely water, but found himself growing tired once more. Since he was a mimic he had to have made this body once point in his life... however, he could not recall being a mimic in the first place. He only knew that he was a skeleton.

Now every time Sans closes his eyes, he saw Papyrus.

This was not like the resets. If he waited, things was not going to go back the way it was.

Sans stood. He made his choice.

Suddenly his bones began to crumble as the soul holding it together left. The lifeless skeleton slowly sunk under the hot waters.

A blue and yellow light suddenly shoot out of the left eye socket, just before it went under. It flew heavenwards, until it could not be seen anymore.

Sans was now on an epic quest to find Papyrus. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way through the challenge... this is normally the part when I give up, or update next day 'cause I run out of stream. But I am determined to finish! 
> 
> I've only ever finished one 30 day challenge before, it was an art one though and it was hell... and there was even 'hell' in the title. XD


	129. *congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching Hamiton, the 'congratulations' is one of my favourite songs... for some reason. So! Here is my very first song fic! Yay! there are some slight chances to it...  
> Starring Sans and Mettaton!  
> So this is Mattaton/Papyrus. One sided? Sans/Mettaton.... and Sans/Frisk or is it one sided Frisk/Sans? .... Mentions of Jerry.

Sans strolls slowly down the long corridor and halts in front of some open double doors. Within was his brother-in-law, sitting at his desk -his elbows were leaning on it, both his hands tucked under his chin, he was reading emails no doubt; the robot had an inbuilt computer which he could connect to and read them.  
  
Silently he watches him. Once upon a time Sans was in love with the Mettaton. They had worked closely together on shows and performances in the underground. Sans had never voiced his love for the robot, Mettaton treated everyone like they was an undying fan of his, so the skeleton went out of his way to act extra indifferent towards robot.   
  
Of course, everything changed when they reached the surface. He regained hope. With this new found hope, he was going to confess his feelings -if only so he could move on.  
  
It happened at a party. A huge celebration - the first year of monsters being on the surface.  
  
And as he introduced his love to his brother, he saw something that left him cold inside. A look appearing across Papyrus’s face, a look he knew only of to well. It was love. Not the fanboy love he had for the robot before, but pure true love.   
  
Sans glances down at the golden carpet, gritting his teeth together hard. Wanting to blast the stupid robot back to the underground.  
  
“Sans!” Mettaton cries out in relief and happiness, he stood and came desk, opening his arms out to him.  
  
Sans blinks and gives his brother-in-law a relaxed smile, walking forward to meet him.  
  
”*mettaton.” Sans greets his smile widen as he comes nearer, but before the taller could wrap his arms around the skeleton, something was shoved into his chest, stopping him from the motion.  
  
”*congratulations.” Sans said still smiling but his orbits had done empty, the whole room took on a deadly chill.   
  
Mettaton steps back and took what had been given to him, gazes down. His happy expression turns to grim at the sight of his own book that was published... and released to the world a few days ago.   
  
“*ya have invented a new kind of stupid,” Sans continue as he walks pass Mettaton, going further into the office. “a 'damage ya can never undo' kind of stupid.” he grabs some worthless letters off of the desk, glances at it with a dull uncaring expression, before throwing it away.  
  
Spinning around to face him and he goes on, “an 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid.” He gave a expression that was clear he thought he was just that, stupid.  
  
”*-’truly, ya didn't think this through?' kind of stupid.” Sans said almost darkly, his left eye burns with an unworldly wisp, hate seemed to be filled in it. The glare almost caused Mettaton to turn away, but he remained staring at Sans ready to listen.  
  
Sans vanishes and reappears behind the desk, sitting himself then flops down in seat. Which made him looked much smaller than he was, since the chair was designed for the robot’s large frame.  
  
“*let’s review.” Sans says with a heavy sigh, he held up his left hand, “ya took a rumour a few maybe two people knew and refuted it,” he gave him the peace sign while saying him and then points at him, “by sharing an affair of which no one has accused ya!” He gestured to the book still in the robot’s hands.  
  
Sans disappears, popping up in front of the robot, causing him to jump and fall backwards, he lands on his rear. Sans leans forwards so that they were face to face.  
  
“*i begged ya to take a break, you refused to,” Sans growls in his face, his eye socket empty, his expression free from all emotion now, “so scared of what ya enemies might do to ya!”  
  
Sans leans back, his spine.   
  
“*ya the only enemy ya ever seem to lose to,” Sans says shaking his skull, he waits for Mettaton to get to his feet and still right in his space once more, “ya know how jerry can do what he wants?”   
  
Sans did not brother to wait for an reply.  
  
”*he doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts with a response!” Sans snaps out, glaring hard and then walks pass him, knowing that he would get the blasters out he stayed any longer.  
  
“*so yeah. congratulations!” Sans finishes, heading for the door.  
  
”Sans-” Mettaton spoke up, his voice sounding sorry but Sans did not want to hear it.  
  
”*ya have redefined your legacy,” Sans cuts him off, he reaches the doorway, “congratulations.”  
  
”What I did darling, was an sacrifice for monster kind!” Mettaton manages to speak up loudly, causing the skeleton to pause. The star smiles slightly, hoping that Sans would understand his reasoning.  
  
”*sacrifice....?” Sans says softly, an image of his wedding to Frisk appears in his mind’s eye- while Papyrus's and Mettaton's had gone down as being the first monster wedding on the surface, his went down in history as the first human-monster union. Not because he wanted to...  it had been a true sacrifice- for the sake of monster and human relationship- even though it was an act for a political truce; he had stayed with Frisk until their dying day. 

  
“*i languished in a loveless marriage an ocean away for many years,” Sans utter softly, turning to face him once more, “i lived only to read ya and pap’s emails on ya happy lives,”  
  
Mettaton’s visible eye widen at hearing this.   
  
“*i look at ya and think 'core, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?'” Sans continues with blank eyes, however tears had began to form, which he quickly rubs with his sleeves and grins dully, “that doesn't wipe the tears or the years away.”  
  
Mettaton comes closer, only for Sans to step back so he could see him better without having to strain his neck.   
  
“*but i’m back in the city and i’m here to stay,” Sans goes on, his eyelights form and he smiles a little at the thought of being in the same place as his brother again, “and ya know what i’m here to do?”  
  
”Sans.” Mettaton says on an almost hopefully tone, reaching down for him hand.   
  
Sans grabs the oncoming hand, tightly, he glares up at the robot, his single blue eye burns brightly with untold power. Then he throws the hand away from him, with such strength he made Mettaton stumble back a little.  
  
“*i’m not here for ya.” Sans hisses out dangerously, staring at him in almost disbelief. He then stalks forward.  
  
“*i know my brother like i know my own mind!” Sans says loudly, perhaps the loudest he had even been. The smiling image of Papyrus enters his skull, the happy skeleton who believed in everyone, who saw only the good.   
  
Mettaton walks backwards, until he hit the desk. He gazes behind himself as if shocked to find it there. Quickly he turns back to Sans who had stopped a short distance a way, tears forming in those once again dark sockets.  
  
“*ya will never find anyone as trusting or as kind!” Sans continues a little lower now- he gaze was fixed on the robot in front of him, but he was not really seeing him clearly, he was seeing his happy brother's face turn into heartbreak. He still had not worked up the courage to see him yet, but as soon as he told this dirty tin can what he felt, he was going right to him. Papyrus could be surprised to see him, he never told him he was moving back into the monster city.  
  
Suddenly Sans went still, like all the power had been drained from him. He closes his eyes for a moment, then open the to stare straight into Mettaton’s.  
  
”*and a million years ago,” Sans says softly and sadly, smiling almost nicely at him, “he said to me 'this one's mine'.”   
  
A short pause.  
  
“*so i stood by...” Sans went on, a pained look crosses his face, and Mettaton got the meaning. Sans was or had been truly in love with him.   
  
Mettaton covers his hand over his mouth, shocked, a lone tear fall.  
  
A hard glare.   
  
“*do ya know why?” Sans hisses darkly, those empty sockets, tearing now ran freely down his cheek.  
  
“*i love my brother more than anything in this life!” Sans shouts back, staring both hands out in front of himself, as if searching for something missing. Then rolling his hands his fist, he slams his left over his soul.  
  
“*i will choose his happiness over mine every time!” Sans continues to shout, he marches over to the robot, instead of shortcutting.   
  
“*papyrus!” He screams as he reaches up and grabs the robot by the forearm, then forces him to be eye level with, “is the best thing in our life!”  
  
Sans pushes himself back into the hand, glaring down at him. Mettaton could do nothing but stare back, feeling his sins crawling on his back.  
  
“*so never lose sight of the fact that ya have been blessed with the best husband!” Sans told him firmly, gritting his teeth, then he closes his sockets and says with a smile,  “congratulations.”   
  
On opening them, he stares down at the robot who never tried to stand, to busy gazing in horror at the floating beast skulls behind the skeleton. All watching him.  
  
“*for the rest of your life,” Sans says in an empty tone, “every  _sacrifice_ ya make is for my brother.” The whole room swifts to black, yet no battle started, it was blacker than a battle, the only light was Sans’s and the skull’s glowing eyelights, “ya better give him the best life.”  
  
Suddenly Mettaton was surrounded by them, those skull head all stared back at him haunting and embedding themselves into his memory. The void was staring- judging him. Then they were gone, the office was back and no blackness remained.  
  
Sans stood in front of him, like nothing like had happened, no trace of tears was anywhere in his sockets nor staining his cheekbones. The skeleton had his orbits closed... then he slowly opens one, only half way.  
  
”* c o n g r a t u l a t i o n s .” Sans says with a lazy shrug, a slight grin playing in his jaws. Then he vanished, leaving the ‘star’ alone to his thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...is writing this when I should be working on today's winter challenge theme; which is 'winter hats and mittens' ...will start doing that later. I've got a whole day


	130. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #15: Winter hats and mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new trend for couples this for winter.

The small skeleton watches the taller one talking animatedly to the fish monster, about this winter's fair.   
  
Papyrus was making plans and preparing for the cold, by buying them warm clothes.  
  
Sans stares down at his royal blue mittens he held in his right hand. It had a ruby red line running over the knuckles. In his left hand was his new winter hat, and it was the same, blue and that red line.   
  
'*wonder if papyrus knows this is a couple's thing to do this winter?' Sans thinks as heat raising in his soul; he glances at his brother winter hat and mittens. They were ruby red with a royal blue line running down them.   
  
It came out on one of Mattaton talk shows, for couples to wear matching design but flipping the colours. The meaning behind was that the base colour was meant to be their soul and the strip of colour was meant to be their mate's.  
  
Sans slip the hat over his skull and then pulls the mittens on. Papyrus had already put his new stuff on.  
  
'*it's almost like we're mates.' Sans thinks while keeping his outward expression normal, a lazy grin and hooded orbits.  
  
"OKAY SANS! EVERYTHING IS SORTED OUT!" Papyrus says as he joined him, "READY TO GO?"  
  
"*sure mate. i was bonnne ready. heh." Sans answers with an easy grin, he frowns quickly at the reactions he got.  
  
Papyrus had clapped his mitten encased hands on his cheekbones, his eyes glowing an odd pinkish and lilac colour. Undyne gave him a shark grin and began elbowing Papyrus in the making a strange sound at him. Alphys, who had been standing off in the shadows of the fish monster, reappears with a dreamy look in her eyes.   
  
"*er....what?" Sans asks confusion by all this.   
  
Papyrus lowers his hands and gave Sans the most loving smile he had ever seen. Papyrus moves towards him, then leaning over he takes Sans's mitten covered hands in his own, then straighten up.  
  
Then the four of them began walking home; Papyrus never spoke a word, just humming softly as they went, and swinging their joint hands lightly. Each time Papyrus gazes over at him, with that same smile, Sans found himself smiling back; or though he kept looking towards Alphys for help, she shook her and signed at him to talk later. Undyne was no help, she just grinning at him oddly.   
  
It was then he notices the pair having their own matching mittens and hat. Alphys had dull yellow base colour, with a forest green line; the same for Undyne just the other way around.   
  
'*really is a couple's thing. there's no way papyrus can't of known...' Sans thinks after staring right ahead of him for a moment.   
  
Suddenly his own words recalled in his mind. And he comes to a halt, his left eye glowing in embarrassment. Slowly glances at Papyrus who was carefully watching him.   
Undyne roars with laughter and began walking off with Alphys, who looked like she wanted to stay behind.  
  
Papyrus's grip on his hand tighten, then he turns and starts to lean them away from the built-up area and into a small park that was hidden behind the tall shops.   
Sans knew that Papyrus wanted to talk, he was not sure he was really. But the firm hold and that smile made him continue on. Good or bad, Sans would agree to anything if Papyrus was happy.


	131. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #16: Shaking from the cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus are returning home.

 

The two skeletons had been playing outside all day-  the time passed before they knew it and now the evening was here, being with it an icy wind. They knew it was time to end the fun and return home. 

Together Sans and Papyrus made their way down a frozen path- it steadily getting darker and darker with the setting of the sun, making the pathway hard to see. 

Sans shivered from the cold. It seemed it was colder than normal. 

 

  
Then again, weather above ground was a different type of cold.

A gentle rattle was heard against the stillness of the dark. 

  
Blinking Sans frowns at the noise, turning to see his brother shaking, which produced the rattling.

  
Papyrus quickly faces away, as if he had been caught doing something he was not meant to; he was staring at the trees he passed with interest. 

Sans pauses for a moment, letting Papyrus wander ahead for a moment. Seeing his brother, not beside him, he looks back. 

  
Sans grins and give him a cheeky wink. Then not holding back anymore, he began shaking from the cold.

  
Papyrus let himself rattle too, giving Sans a grateful smile.

  
Together they continued down the path to their home, in the dark path darkness, with the bright silvery moonlight becoming their guide; and the rattling of bones. That now seemed nothing to be ashamed about.

 


	132. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #17: Snow shoveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was snowing heavy last night... the driveway and paths are snowed in- that's fine, Sans did not have anywhere to go today. So why is Papyrus waking him up?

"BROTHER!" Was the how Sans started his day, with a loud voice in his ear that caused him to grasp his black and blue, duvet covers.

  
Blinking Sans sat up in bed and stares with empty sockets, just trying to calm the racing soul that pulses a little too hard within its cage.

  
Once he felt cool, calm and collect, Sans turns to his brother, who he loves most than anyone else in this world.

 

Papyrus sat at the end of his end, fully dressed.

  
"BROTHER! IT SNOWED HEAVILY LAST NIGHT!" Papyrus informs him, smiling at him with excitement, "NYEH!!"

  
"*and?" Sans asks ready just to flop back down and sleep, "It snowed all the time back in snowdon..."

  
"BROTHER YOU KNOW THAT IS DIFFERENT!" Papyrus tells him with a light scold, "IT IS NOT THE FACT IT HEAVILY SNOWED! NOT THE RESULT!"

 

"*huh? bro. it's too early... just-" Sans began but stops when Papyrus pulls out a shovel he had never seen before, out of nowhere, "what's dat?"

  
Papyrus looks delighted since it was normally Sans explaining things to him rather than the other way around. Standing up he took a proud stand, with one hand he held the weird looking like Undyne would her spear, and gestured with his other hand.

  
"NYEH HEHEH! NYEH! THIS DEAR BROTHER, IS A SNOW SHOVEL!" Papyrus began, he closes his eyes for a moment and stuck out of his chest, then he suddenly did his 'hero's' pose no.9, grinning dramatically, "IT IS DESIGNED TO REMOVE PILES OF SNOW FROM OUR DRIVEWAY!" he changes his pose, bringing it close to his ribs and pointing to that head, "NOTICE THE BIGGER SHOVEL HEAD AND THESE GROVES PATTERNS WITHIN! WHICH I AM SURE HELPS! AND THE HEADLY NECK THING!" he held it long ways and glances at it, "WHICH HELPS WITH IT'S HOLD! YES NOW!" he places the shovel end on the floor and points at the handle end, "LOOK AT THIS GRIP! AND THE HEAVY LOOP HERE DOES SOMETHING FOR THE BALANCE! SO GET UP AND WATCH ME USE IT ON THE DRIVEWAY!"

  
Papyrus smiles at Sans nervously. He had started off so sure of himself but seemed to have forgotten his lines by the end of it.

  
Sans grins at him, impressed. And gave a little clap which seemed to put Papyrus at ease and straighten his form up once more.

  
"*heh. snow what. i'm tried so shove off bro" Sans replies with a mad grin.

  
"SANS NO TIME FOR YOUR LAME PUNS!" Papyrus snaps, then shamps his foot down, "THE SHOW IS BLOCKING OUR DRIVEWAY AND IT MUST BE DEALT WITH!"

  
"*...papyrus. it's five am. and we're not going anywhere today." Sans says while laying back down, resting his skull on his pillow and closing his sockets.

  
Suddenly his covers was pull again and he was scoop up, then he found himself being held bridal style. Then still wearing his pjs, Papyrus carrying him out his room, down the stairs, through the hallway and out the front door.

  
Sans opens his orbits just as Papyrus sat him on a deck chair in the middle of their front gardner, then wrapped him in a blanket and gave him a mug filled with hot chocolate.

  
Glancing around, Sans sees that the area he was in had already been cleaned of snow.

  
Taking a sip of coco, he turns his attention to his brother, who stood waiting with the shovel in hand, for him to watch.

  
Noticing his gaze, Papyrus began making a show of shoveling the snow.

 


	133. Mahou Shoujo Sans Magica!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was rereading Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica today. And I actually remember seeing someone redo this scene with Sans and Chara when I was watching some youtube shorts combo thing (this was a few weeks back)- and I wanted to try writing it out for myself. XD

Almost the ruins of a broken city, two creatures lay side by side- one was a human, the other a skeleton.

  
The pair both had their souls on display; their souls floated in their hands, their hands were resting beside their shoulder- with the human having theirs in the right hand, and the skeleton having his in his left. Their hands softly touched, letting the other know that they were still there, still alive.

  
Sans turns his skull to face his friend. Chara was almost staring at him, with a gentle smile playing on their lips.

  
"Guess this is the end of us, huh, Skeleton?" Chara spoke through the pain, he glances at his soul, it was a murking red and half black. Gazing over at Sans, they could see his blue soul was looking just as bad.  
Chara turns their gaze back to Sans eyelights, the eternal grin remained even though their world was ending.

  
"Skeleton... Do you have any determination left?" Chara asks, his red eyes never leaving his friend orbits, not wanting to see the darkness overtake the sky.

  
Sans shook his skull no. It was strange to see the skeleton so silent. It normally meant he was planning something

  
Chara closes their eyes, then turns their head to the black sky above- the darkness was coming. It was eating the light from the world.

  
"Hey.. Skeleton... Let's just turn into Darklings." Chara says smiling bitterly, it was becoming painful even to speak- then on opening their eyes they watch the night sky only get overtaken, the starlight disappearing one by one, "and turn this world upside down. we'll keep destroying and destroying... until it seems like none of the bad things or sad things happened... wouldn't that be gre-"

  
Sans suddenly sits up and with his right hand, pushes something against their soul.

  
A red orb. It stuck out the blackness within the soul until their soul was completely glowing pure red.

  
Sans grins madly.

  
"*heh. i lied." Sans told them, "i had one saved up."

  
Chara just stared at him in complete shock and horror. Their red soul returned to their chest.

  
Sans began to fall. Quickly Chara sits up and catches him, their strength renewed.

  
"Why- Why would you give it to me!?" Chara shouts at him, hugging him close to their chest. Realizing that they were hurting him, they carefully place him to the ground.

  
"*chara. ya said ya could go back to the past, right?" Sans tells him, smiling sadly at them, "ya said ya could change history so that it would end differently. so that's why... i want ya to do me a favour."

  
Sans stares at them, he sees they were crying. He brings up a hand and wipes the tears that were running down their cheek. They did not seem to notice, they were waiting for whatever he had to say next.

  
"*could please save me." Sans says tears had begun building in his sockets now, "from being stupid. before i get tricked by gaster?"

  
"I promise!" Chara cries out, "No matter how many times I have to reset! I will definitely save you!"

  
"*heh. that's great.... and lastly..." Sans says he used all of his remaining power to sit up, he sat on the backs of his legs and held up his soul with both hands, showing them his breaking soul "i have just one more request."

  
Chara stood a red knife appears in their hands. Tears were pouring out their eyes as they face their friend, their only true friend. Sans.

  
He sat there waiting, tears slowly going down his cheekbones at what he was asking. A snapping noise was heard.

  
"Sans!" Chara sobs, shaking badly as their hand tightens around the knife.

  
"*aa? ya finally called me by my name. heh hehe." Sans says grinning boldly, he holds up his soul higher, "i'm so happy."

  
Chara screams as their step forward, bringing their arm around with such force the air made a sound- they slashed the now black soul.

  
Through the tears they watched their dearest friend turn to dust. Chara blinks back the tears, they try and wipe the snot coming from their nose. It felt like it was their soul that had been broken.

  
"Sans." Chara mumbles dully, moving forward they fell to their knees in front of the pile, reaching down they take the dust and gathered it into the orb that held the determination, "I'll reset it no matter how many times it takes. If it's for you, my only friend. I'm fine being trapped in this maze forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then Chara breaks the timeline so much that higher up humans and monsters deemed that they were more troublesome than the Darklings, so was forced go further back in time to seal both the darkness and monsters. Yes, monsters did not lose the war, they went willingly to save the whole world. Unbeknown to them, they sealed up the thing Chara was fighting for.


	134. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #18: Hibernate/sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is being lazy

 

Papyrus stares down.

  
His brother Sans was lying upon his back, in a glass coffin, his socket closed. Forever.

  
Not had he was dead. No. He would have dusted if that was the case; Sans was in a state of hibernation. But it was not fallen down. Nothing anyone could do would wake him.   
Everyone told Papyrus to give up of his brother, that he would never awakening.

  
Papyrus shakes his skull, trying to get all the thought of leaving his brother behind.

  
It is not that he has not lived his life. It was just he spent his free time here, in this labyrinth he built. It was in the underground where they once were trapped, he built his walls around the towns and cities, high enough for no one could get in and disturb his brother's ... nap.

  
It had been many years since his brother had fallen asleep. Frozen in time while the rest of the world went by... and forgetting all about him.

  
Those new monsters that were born, these did not know Sans. So when Papyrus went to the new monster cities or towns, he told everyone who was willing to listen about Sans.

  
There was claims... some whipsters telling tales, that there was no Sans and that it was just loneliness that caused Papyrus to keep speaking of another skeleton. Since Papyrus was the last of his kind now.   
While other monsters had been found all over the earth, no skeletons were ever found.

  
Papyrus smiles as he cleans the glass his brother slept behind. He was looking forward to the day when Sans would open his eyes and talk back, to tell him everything he has done with his life while he was sleeping... even tell a few jokes...  
The taller skeleton finishes his cleaning and drops the rag in the bucket below.

  
He knew he should not, but... he quickly opens the glass that seals his brother away and leans down. Then gathering him up in his arms he held Sans close to him, allowing the tears to run freely down his cheekbones.   
It had been many many years since Papyrus actually opened it up. It was fine every once and a while...

  
Sans never moved. Never showed any sign of waking up.

  
Papyrus places his brother down as careful as he could. The shut the glass. It the old palace where the monsters first lived, he had built this place. Behind the doors that Sans used to love telling his knock-knock jokes.   
Papyrus opens the glass once more, then lays on his side besides Sans. Carefully he places the glass over the top of them and rests his skull next to the other. Then he closes his eyes, willing sleep to come over his. Instead, he lay there for hours.

  
"I WILL WAIT FOR YOU FOREVER." Papyrus told Sans softly.

  
"*bro?" A small voice calls and Papyrus's sockets snap open. 


	135. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #19:Cookies/cake/gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus 'bakes' something for Sans and it goes wrong.

Sans was regretting a few life choices. Namey today's life's choice; Papyrus decided that he wanted to bake something, but after finding a book up full of recipes, did not know to go for cookies, cake or a gingerbread. 

In the end, he wanted to bake all three. Which Sans told him to go ahead, what he did not know was Papyrus meant bake all three at once by mixing everything up. 

The result was what human's call a real monster, and he did not know if he insulted as kind by comparing it to this ... thing. 

It was large round and deep brown in colour, he could see it was burnt around the edges and that goopy in other. It had caved in a little in the centre and appeared to be breathing.... but Sans was hoping it was just some stream trying to escape. 

Sans debating if he should claim to be sick and go to bed and then fake his own death, move to the further town he could go and disguise himself as a human named Ness. 

But he could not do that to Papyrus. It was cruel...

Sans stares at the strange creatures once more. 

"BROTHER! ARE YOU NOT GOING TO EAT IT?!" Papyrus asks staring at him with these hopeful eyes that Sans could not say no to.

"*heh. sure bro." Sans says and for once could not think of a joke or pun to follow this up with. Taking his fork he takes a bit of the softer parts, not wanting to clip a tooth or something. Then slowly he bought it for his teeth and let his magic take it in. 

Sans's sockets went blank, it was not uncommon for Papyrus cooking to taste bad on the first try and got better with time, but this had to be the worst of the worst.

"BROTHER?" Papyrus asks, wiggling his hands in front of himself nervously. "HOW IS IT?"

Sans wanted to reject the horrible, gross and nasty thing that was what Papyrus lovingly baked for him. But instead gives him the thumbs up.

"REALLY?" Papyrus says sounding unsure, in fact asking this was out of character of him because would normally take Sans's word right away. 

Sans tries to mumbles his thought, to say it was okay and great. He hoped Papyrus hears him at least. But Papyrus appeared to be very upset about something and thankfully takes the hateful thing away from him.

Something was not right...

Sans places his folk down.

Sans walks out of the kitchen.

Out into the snow-covered garden.  
Find a tall tree to hide behind.

Bends over.

And empties the contents of his magic stomach.

Suddenly his head began to swim, his vision went blurry and he fell on his rear. 

Then blanks out.

Blinking Sans glances around, he sees his in outside in the snow.  
Straighten up, he wipes his jaw. 

Just then his phone rings. The ringtone belonged to Alphys. 

Shaking his head, he answers his flip phone. 

"*....mm?" Sans hums out, hoping she would be quick.

"Sss-sans!" Alphys said in a panic tone, "Pa -pap-apyrus is hhh-here! Hhh-he-"

"Give me that!" Undyne's voice roars, suddenly he knew by the heavy breathing who was on the other end, "Sans! You little PUNK! Where ARE you?! Papyrus is crying his eyes out! WE HAVE BEEN PHONING YOU FOR HOURS!"

"*what?" Sans manages to cough out.

"Papyrus said he fed you some cake that was a joke gone wrong and you told him you're going to skip town!" Undyne screams down the other end, "THAT you going to fake your own death and RUN AWAY FROM HIM! That he was a monster the humans talked about!"

Numbly Sans thought back, he knew he was thinking before he ate that thing, but he did not remember saying it out loud. Sans knew he passed out outside, but he would have guessed Papyrus could find him since he was only in the garden. 

"ANSWER ME!" Undyne screams, but he flips it down and turns it off, glancing around to see where he was. It was then he realizes that he was not at home on the surface, but he had somehow shortcutted to outside his old house underground.  
His phone rings again, this time it was Papyrus's ringtone. He answered straight away.

"SANS!" His brother's voice came on, he could already tell he had been crying, "PLEASE COME BACK! I AM SO SORRY! I SHALL NEVER PLAY AROUND WITH FOOD LIKE THAT AGAIN! IT WAS A JOKE! IT WAS MEANT TO BE A JOKE! COME BACK AND I SHALL BAKE FOR YOU FOR REAL THIS TIME!"

An image of that thing appears in his mind. 

"* ya lost my trust. i ain't puttin nothin in my mouth from ya ever again. ya tried to kill me." Sans said and was surprised that yes, those words truly did come from his mouth. 'what the hell?'

"BROTHER PLEASE! I AM SORRY! PLEASE! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Papyrus was crying hard down the phone now, sobbing heartbrokenly.

Sans covers his mouth, he hears Undyne screaming in the background and chose to end the call. Standing up Sans knew he could not shortcut, it took a lot from the surface down to the underground, which explained why he blacked out. 

Turning he starts walking towards where Grillby's bar would be; the fire monster was always coming down to check how business was since some monsters decided to stay behind. So he kept this place open, as well as opening a restaurant on the surface.  
Sans would have enough power to get there, seeing as he was very hungry. 

Shortcutting to beside the bar, he grins when he hears the chatter within and walks to the entrance. On entering everyone turns to see who it was, and cheers at the sight of him. Sans walks pass the table and goes to his old normal seat. 

"*i was heating this way. so dropped in. heh." Sans greets with a wide grin, but inside he was worrying.

Undyne had claimed they had been trying to call him for hours, it takes a monster five days to travel back up the mountain and to get to Snowdon. No one really knew what his shortcuts were, they just hear him say it from time to time. So now, how was he going to explain how he reached Snowdon ...

Or did he have to?

Sans could travel back out and claim he was in hiding. 

The food of Papyrus was sickly but why had he said all that and not phoning his brother back and seeing if he was okay.

Sans sat up in his seat, lowering himself in guilt. He had just left his beloved brother to cry his soul out and he has done nothing to comfort him. 

Quickly he sent a text rather than ring, since Undyne would just butt in again he was explaining that he was sorry about what he said and not to worry, he would be back sometime next week. 

Sans sighs, placing the phone down on the counter. Then picking up his burger, he began eating.

\--

Sans lazes around his old room, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the wind bringing in more snow. A knock made him move his skull, while he was sure it was just the wind, there was a chance that the dog could have found him. 

Sans had already been flopping around his old home, feeling sick as he had all the week, and he did not want Papyrus to see his baking made him so ill, joke or not.

Sans had a lot of time to think, the fact that Papyrus claimed that ... that thing was a joke did not click until later the day and he spent the whole day feeling bad for his brother. Papyrus would beat himself up if he knew just how much he hurt his brother with a prank gone wrong rather than just a mistake where no one was to blame. 

Sans opens his states and stares at his health, even after a week his hp was still at .3 and would not go higher no matter how much he ate or slept. And truth be told he was starting to worry. 

Sans closes his eye sockets and began to drift off to sleep, or perhaps he had fallen asleep when a smell causes him to sit up suddenly. A smell of a cake baking.

Rolling onto his hands and knees, he pushes himself up so that he was standing. Then he hurries to his door and listens carefully. There was no way. Papyrus could not have known he was here.

Opening his door, he slips onto the landing and leans over the railing to stare at the living room. Then was a few suitcases by the door. 

Listening intently he hears humming coming from the kitchen. 

No point hiding now. Papyrus must know he was there. 

Sans made his way across the landing, down the stairs, through the living room and stood in the archway of the kitchen. 

Papyrus was cleaning up after himself, from whatever he had been making. Sans could smell something very very nice filling up the room. He wanders in and takes his place at the table, Papyrus must on heard because his hums had stopped when he pulled out the seat. 

Papyrus turns around, and Sans raises a brow at the fact that his brother had his eye sockets closed. He stood like that for a few moments, before he opens his orbits and stares blinking back tears at the sight of Sans.  
"*'ey bro." Sans greets as if they had not been apart for over a week, "what'ya cookin?"

"BAKING! ACTUALLY!" Papyrus says, not bothering to wipe the slow tears falling down his face. The turns quickly and grabs a plate, and hurries over to the table, placing a whole chocolate cake in front of him. 

Sans blinks. It smelt and looked good enough to eat. 

Sans glances at his states that showed his hp, that he did not bother to close. Taking his eyelights off of it, he looks at his brother, who was silently begging him to eat it. 

Without question, he grabs the fork that was somehow there and shovels a large bit up to his teeth. Has it went into with his magic and swallows, his health went to .3/1 to 9/1 well over his limited point.

And... it tasted so good!

"*what the?" Sans asks confused at this, he stares for a moment, then turns to Papyrus who was staring at him with his arms held up, waiting to hug him. 

"CAN I HUG YOU?" Papyrus asks in a small voice. 

"*huh? yeaah sure. but bro. this cake... what did ya do to make my-" Sans's words were stopped by long hugs wrapping around him.

"I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO BAKING THIS! I WANTED TO SHOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!" Papyrus told him, as he rubs his jaws over the top of his brother's skull. Sans could feel tears hitting the top of his skull, "I AM SO SO SORRY! PLEASE! NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN! I PROMISE NO MORE PRANKS WITH FOOD!"

"*....k. i forgive ya." Sans manages to utter, he hugs his brother back, then eyed up the cake; Papyrus then backs off, still looking guilty. And Sans knew this would never go away.

'i almost wish for a reset to take that guilt away.' Sans thinks, closing his sockets for a second. Hoping for a reset for such a thing, it made him feel guilty as well, 'i still want to know why he did it? why'd he'd think that was a good idea...?'

Taking another bite and swallowing it, he opens to his magic to speak to his brother, the words were coming fore when suddenly the world became white static, blinking fast he sees everything around him rewinding.

Still, he could not stop the words coming out when the world came to a start once more, "but ya know bro. if ya keep making this for me. i might have to take ya as my mate."

"WHAT REALLY?" Papyrus cries out in something between shock and delight; he had spun around from where he was now standing by the sink, rather than hovering over him with a pained guilty look on his features. Sans notes that he was wearing his orange jumper and brown shorts, something that has not been worn in years. 

Sans wanted to sigh but instead smiles brightly, trying to act pleased at whatever he was eating; glancing down quickly, he notices some tacos in front of him. This must be when Papyrus liked to experiment with different foods each week. Sans blinks as he remembered that he was fond of tacos, but never gotten around to eating them again after Papyrus met up with Undyne. 

Sans looks up from the tacos, Papyrus had moved to his seat at the table and was staring at him intently. 

"BROTHER! DID YOU MEAN THAT?" Papyrus asks he was wiggling his hands in front of himself, causing Sans to grin.

'*this is gonna be one of those odd runs then...' Sans thinks as he shrugs his shoulders, but says aloud, "*sure. let's be mates. but on one condition." Papyrus nods and leans forward, waiting excitedly, "ya don't mess with me food. ever. no pranks on our foodstuff. off limits. ya get me?"

"YES BROTHER!" Papyrus half screams as he rattles in his seat, "BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALSO HAS A CONDITION!"

"*k. what's that then?" Sans asks smiling, wondering if this was really happening and he had not died from Papyrus's Frankenstein's monster cake.

"YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE ME!" Papyrus declaims smiling happily, but Sans felt a chill run down his back, then quickly nods his agreement. 

'*this is the reason i think the memories at still there at times.' Sans thinks as he picks up the taco with his hands and takes 'another' bite, 'just laying under the surface. but they can never grab it fully.' 

Sans looks at Papyrus fully, wondering if he knew. But no, if he did, then that guilty look would still be there.

All Sans could do was hope that there was no repeat of that cake thing. Still, now he would never know why Papyrus chose to make the thing in the first place- Sans was guessing that Papyrus never meant for it to be that bad- Yet Sans knew it had to be Frisk since they were the only one who could change things. Normally when Frisk went to travel things panned out the same over and over. 

So question one answered. Frisk put it in Papyrus's head to mess with the bake. 

Another question was. Why did Sans react so badly to whatever was in there? It was enough to make natural instincts that lay dormant within him come to life and see Papyrus as a threat. 

Sans ponder over these things. His fright or flight instinct had forced him to use one of his most furtherest shortcuts. Leaving both in body and mind sick; since he even had said things to Papyrus that he would normally do if he was thinking clearly. 

Then there was the cake just before the reset. Papyrus's food had healing dwelling within, even when burnt or uncooked. However, it never said Sans's health go beyond their limit.  
More questions began filing in his mind, but again with the reset, the answers would have been lost. 

"*as good as ya cooking is bro." Sans says wiping his hands, and glancing over at the overjoyed Papyrus, who turns to him with a smile, "have ya ever tried baking?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's past 2 am, meaning I miss the mark by two hours... I overslept and then had to do a few bits around the house before I could get on the computer. But I still completed for the day, so that what really counts. I knew it would happen sooner or later. I surprised I made it to day 19 without a hiccup before now.  
> I am actually not happy with this one... I might try it again after the challenge is over, to see if I can't think of something else to go along with this theme. Don't know why my mind drew a blank for this...


	136. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #20: Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarves...

Sans sat against the beanie bag he brought with him. He had his head resting on the back and just staring up at the stars without his telescope; it was a clear sky with no moon. And while he loved the moon, he also loves simply the stars shining through.

  
Suddenly movement was heard behind him, he sees a torchlight moving through the brushes. It did not take more for the owner of the torch to appear.

  
In the darkness, he made out his brother's form, and as he drew closer, he could see the scowl expression.

  
Papyrus soon over him with his hands on his hips. Sans could him uttering something about the cold and should have worn warmer clothes.

  
Sans grins. He was wearing a red vest and black shorts with nothing on his feet. When he noticed what a beautiful night it was, he got on his motorbike and went up the mountainside, uncaring how he was dressed in this cold wheather.

  
There was a huge sigh, then he felt himself being lifted. At first he thought that Papyrus was going to take him to his car, however, his brother sat down in the place he was just sitting and then placed Sans on his lap.  
Blinking Sans turns slightly to stare at his brother.

  
"WELL, IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU AWAKE THIS TIME OF NIGHT. YOU HAVE BEEN MORE ACTIVE ON THE SURFACE...." Papyrus said with a sour tone, "...AND YOU FORGOT MY BEDTIME STORY!"

  
"*sorry bro." Sans answers staring at the stars above and leaning on Papyrus.

  
"YOU TRULY LOVE THEM. YES, BROTHER?" Papyrus asks gently, he was moving one hand beside them but Sans could not be bothered to look down.

  
Suddenly he felt something being wrapped around his neck, he looks down and sees a navy blue scarf. It was just as long as Papyrus's scarf and seemed to be the same material, just newer... Sans could already tell it will drag on the ground once he starts walking.

  
"THIS WILL KEEP YOU WARM WHEN I AM UNABLE!" Papyrus tells him, giving him a small hug.

  
"*heh. thanks bro. ya the best." Sans replies grinning down at his new scarf, touching the ends lightly, '*i can tie it in a bow at the back or something...' then he lifts them up the ends up- 

  
"NYEH! YOU ARE WELCOME, BROTHER! YES I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AM INDEED THE BEST!" Papyrus wholeheartedly agrees with Sans but pleased at the praise none the less.

  
Sans half turns in his lap and wraps the end of his new scarf around his brother's neck, tucking the blue into the red..

  
Papyrus frowns, confused at the gesture. Yet, he takes the end of his own much older red scarf and wraps the end around San's neck along with the new one. Soon the two scarves were firmly in place and Sans settles his back on Papyrus's chest. While Papyrus leans a little into the beanie bag. Soon the skeleton brothers just lay there, watching the stars together, wrapped in each other's scarves.


	137. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #21: Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus makes some soup for Sans.

 

Sans stares at the worktop kitchen counter, observing what appeared to be tomato skins. There was also the oozy inside of the tomatoes, with the seeds, which looked like it had been wiped to one side and was now awaiting the bin.  
There was also an unnamed fruit's skin and seeds.

  
Sans could hear the bubbling of something in a large and long pot. One he had never seen before. It had two smaller handles on the side instead of one longer than they normally had.

  
It smelt nice. ... For once the scent of burnt food was not lingering in the air, which was a common thing to happen whenever Papyrus worked in the kitchen.

  
'*although his lessons with tori were going well...' Sans walks over to the hob, he grabs a small step ladder that can double as a chair, which was off to one side and places it in front of the pot, then he climbs it.

  
Already he feels the heat, he wonders if it was a little too high. Then again if he lowers the temperature, Papyrus might get upset with him, since he liked doing these things by himself and wanting all of the praise.  
Sans leans forward and blinks at the bubbling liquid within, it was an orange colour.

  
'*may still be saved.' Sans thinks as he grabs the nob and turns down the heat.

  
Jumping down off the step ladder, he digs into his pocket and grabs his phone out as he wandering over to the table; flipping his phone open, he then sent a quick text Papyrus, letting him know what he had done. Sans took a seat at the table and glances down at the time on his phone, Papyrus normally response as soon as possible.

  
Instead of the ringing, he thought he would head, he hears a thundering of feet running, and coming ever closer.

  
Sans was about to leap from his feet when Papyrus rushes through the doorway and darts for the hob.

  
"MY SOUP! I CAN NOT BELIEVE I FORGOT!" Papyrus cries out, looking very upset. He grabs his wooden spoon and starts stirring it around. With a firm nod, he switches the heat off completely and turns, "EVERYTHING SEEMS TO BE OKAY! SANS DINNER IS READY!"

  
"*k." Sans calls out lightly, not moving from his seat. Simply watching as the humming Papyrus takes their much larger bowls they own and places them on the work surface. Then he easily lifts the giant pot and pours the contents into each bowl. Before placing it a lid on it.

  
Grabbing the bowls and silver spoon, Papyrus comes over with a bright smile on his jaws and put the bowls down. One in front of Sans and the other where Papyrus would be sitting.

  
Papyrus puts the spoons down next, then hurries back to the conunters and looks through the cupboards bringing out two glasses with little stars all over them. Moving to the sink, he fills them up with some tap water and then hurries back to the waiting Sans, who had his sockets half closed.

  
"SANS WAKE UP! THE SOUP WILL GET COLD!" Papyrus scolds him, then settles down to his own seat.

  
"*heh." Sans snirkers as he opens his orbits, he stares down at the normal looking soup. Which worried him more than he would admit, "sooo. what are we eating?"  
"IT IS CALLED SPICED TOMATO AND PUMPKIN SOUP!" Papyrus declaims proudly, he grabs his spoon and began to eat.

  
"*did tom made ya to do it?" Sans asks lightly, taking hold of his spoon and scrooping up the liquid, he brings it to his teeth and it just vanished.

  
"SANS... THAT WAS BAD! EVEN BY YOUR STANDARDS!" Papyrus tells him, not looking amused.

  
"*i just woke up. give me a minture... but ya know this is good." Sans says grinning boldly at the taste.

  
"OH! I AM GLAD YOU LIKE IT BROTHER! LADY ASGORE SHOWED ME HOW TO MAKE IT!" Papyrus in delight, he was glowing at the praise. "SHE TOLD ME YOU MIGHT LIKE THIS!"

  
Sans thought about it. He liked ketchup, but he rarely ate tomatos outside of that. Spices he loved, or though he keep clear of them because of a ... an event that happened in the underground when Papyrus was trying new things. Papyurs thought Sans just did not like hot spices after this.

  
Well if Toriel thought he would like this for some reason, there had to be some kind of joke connected to it. Suddenly Sans thought of something.

  
"*'pumpkin' ...'pun king'" Sans mumbles, then he stares at the soup. The smaller skeleton brust out laughing, then he switches to a odd snorting, "core dear." he breathes out at last, he see his brother staring at him with a smile, clearly wanting in on whatever the joke was, so Sans just says, "i love that female."

  
Then Papyrus's smile was lost. Making Sans's brow to raise.

  
"THEN WHY NOT MARRY THE QUEEN THEN?!" Papyrus spat out, looking strangely annoyed about something. Then he slapped his hands over his jaws, looking like he said something really bad.

  
"*heh. never thought of that. if i'm the 'pun king'. then that would make her my 'pun queen'." Sans comments with a grin. He did not want to marry Toriel, he loved her like some sort of elder sister, his pun pal. But that was it.

  
"NO! YOU CAN NOT!" Papyrus cries out, looking like his world was about to end.

  
"*why's that bro?" Sans asks confused by his brother's suddenly chance of heart, "ya just said-"

  
"I KNOW WHAT I SAID! HOWEVER, I TAKE IT BACK! EVEN SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME CAN MAKE MISTAKES! AND MY SAYING THAT WAS ONE!" Ppayrus quickly explains to Sans, his hands were flying everywhere too, it had been a long time since Sans had seen speak in signs, it almost reminded him with someone...

  
"*bro. no worries. k." Sans speaks up, even glowing his eye to take his attention, "bro." he says as Papyrus notices him, "i ain't marrying tori. i promise ya. i won't marry until ya find someone. that cool with ya?"

  
"MMM..." Papyrus hums out, looking away but he appears much calmer and happier than he was a few moments ago.

  
Papyrus starts eating his soup, and seeing his brother settled, Sans too began to eat once more. Suddenly the taller skeleton sat straight in his seat.

  
"'PUN KING!'" Papyrus cries out in shock, getting the joke at last. Sans just snorts.

 

 


	138. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #22:Huddle for warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus take Sans camping.

It was their first camping trip on the surface. After years of building a place for the monster kind to call home, they felt that now was the time to go out and do things they had always wanted.

  
Papyrus wanted a camping trip.

  
And thus he got a camping trip.

  
Sans had been surprised that this trip was just the pair of them. He had thought that Papyrus would want to go with Undyne.

  
And now Sans was currently watching the embers burn gently away, the place where their campfire had once been. They realized after that they should have placed rocks around the fire to keep it from spreading. It had caught on some dry leaves, almost catching the whole area ablaze, on seeing this, they had hurried to put it out.

  
It was going to be a cold night. There was no way they could make another fire since they poured water all over the ground where they were. And they would not find their way back in this darkness.

  
There was a couple of more problems with this.

  
The fire was the first thing they did once they found a nice place to pitch their tents- however, they had only brought with them a few things with them in their backpacks, thinking they would be returning to the car later to bring the rest of their stuff. But the fire had taken a long time to put out... meaning their tent and sleeping bags were still in the car.

  
With the sun already set, it was promising to be a cold night.

  
Sans stood and wanders over to the big tree he placed his beanie bag next to, which had a lot of his junk from his backpack surrounding it. He quickly settles down, leans his spine against the tree and grabs his small blanket. The beanie bag he had dragged with them because he wanted to keep stopping for a rest. While moaning about it, Papyrus still had taking it in turns with him to carry it.

  
Suddenly Papyrus appears, looking very cold with his arms across his chest. He was rattling slightly, he mutters something about not finding the trail in this dark through his teeth. 

  
Sans smiles gently at him, then held his arms out. Wordless the taller skeleton knees down and lays into his brother's waiting arms. Papyrus curls inwards to Sans as much as he could, letting his brother place the small blanket over him as much as he could.

  
And together they huddled for warmth.


	139. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #23: Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeleton brothers are sick

 

Papyrus was sick.

  
Sans groans... he was sick too.

  
Every monster that came to the surface seemed to face this strange illness. It lasted between three to five days, depending on the monster, however, whoever caught it was down for the count.

  
Sans drags himself out the bathroom, he had just finished cleaning the bin for Papyrus to vomit in and now he was on the way to replacing by his side.

  
Sans groans again, this had to be one of the worst sickness he had in a long time. It caused his bones to become sweaty, yet they felt deadly cold with an odd heat to them as well. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep... but laying down caused his chest to hurt, so he had to sit up.

 

For Sans it was no promble, he could sleep anywhere, even on a clothline; Papyrus was a different matter. He would only sleep on a bed and even then, it took time for him to drift off.

  
Sans came into the living room, where he had chosen to camp out during this event. He had place Papyrus in his own favourite armchair, for the first few hours everytime he saw Sans coming, he would try and get up, since it did not belong to him; no matter how many times Sans told him it was okay.

  
Sans's sockets fell upon Papyrus, he was sitting very still, but not asleep.

  
Sans had wrapped many layers of blankets he could find. He kept refilling the cool bowl, that had a wet and dry towel next to it. Sans had been wiping Papyrus's bones every hour, knowing how his brother liked to be clean. Sans, however, was completely covered in his own sweat, it clung to his clothes. Taking care of himself was not an option at this point, Papyrus came first.

  
Papyrus's eye sockets open and then just stares, neither of them could use their voices. Sans was relying solely on the fact that he knew every expression of his brother, to let him know what he needed.   
Right now, Papyrus was sending a silent message. It said 'hug me'.

  
With each and every step is painful, Sans groans lightly then flops down on the arm of the chair and leans over, trying not to fall on him. He wraps his arms around his brother's shoulders and let his skull fall against his neck.  
It would be so easy just to sleep now, but he could not, not when Papyrus was in pain and miserable.

  
Sans begs the stars above for this to be over. From the kingdom-wide text he had gotten from Alphys, it would end as suddenly as it began. Just end.   
Of course if was the same as it began, they had been both fine one minute and the next...

  
Sans had gone down first. However when he saw Papyrus go down in the middle of taking care of him, then he had no choice but to tap into his determination. And the fact that he was ill often enough to carry on as normal. He was used to walking around in a large amount of pain.

  
Papyrus on the other hand, had never been sick.

  
Sans remembered someone telling him - a grown human who had never known pain, will cry like a baby the first time they would experience it.

  
This was just case for Papyrus.

  
He cried during the first two days, while Sans wipes his bones, he sobbed hard.

  
Sans wondered if coming to the surface was truly that great.

  
Suddenly he was being lifted.

  
Blinking he raises his skull to see Papyrus grinning at him. And while he still looked sickly, he could tell he had regained his former strength.

  
Sans almost pouts - but no, he was happy for his brother and slowly returns that smile.

  
'*trust papyrus to get better first...' Sans thinks, he had become sick three days before him and only had the illness for four days, meaning Sans had been sick for seven days without any sign of him getting better.  Sans blinks, he was the one sitting in his armchair now, looking up he sees Papyrus staring around at the mess that had gathered during his time of being out of action.

 


	140. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #24: Socks/boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... socks? ... boots?

 

Sans heard his brother's calling from his lab- which was impressive since the walls were made from concrete; still be quickly shortcutted to Papyrus's room and glance around. The younger was nowhere to be seen.

  
The skeleton turns to the 'hidden' door, the main reason that his brother wanted this already large room was because it had an equally large room attached.

  
Wandering over he opens it and steps inside, closing it quickly, knowing that Papyrus liked to pretend that no one was to know about this place.

  
The room had been transformed since they moved in. The walls were lined with large shelves; and these shelves had fixed white lighting box at the back, which highlighted the contents of the shelves; Boots- they came in many different shapes, sizes, colours, and designs.

Unlike Sans's sock collection, which he looked to pile all around his bedroom- for the past five years, Papyrus had been working on this room, building carefully to house his fine collection of boots. It was quickly becoming his pride and joy. Again impressive. It was hard to find footwear since the boots were made with flesh in mind but somehow Papyrus had found some that did.

  
Just off centre of the room was square chairs with a small back, made just for Sans; behind it was the wall with the door, it was also fixed with mirrors, they reached to the floor and all the way to the ceiling- this was the newest feature. Sans had bought the things where hunting for a gift, just because he could give a gift. Sans would give gifts at random.

  
Papyrus loved the mirrors. And had spent most of the day fixing them to the walls.

  
Sans gazes towards the far wall, right on the corner was a long thin black curtain. The large room had been partly cut off for Papyrus to change his boots.

  
Suddenly the curtain flew open and Papyrus strolls for with grace- he was wearing black boots which went up to his kneecaps; they had a thick heel and a strange pattern that was off black, that run around the lacings.   
"*looking good bro. are they new?" Sans asks with a lazy grin, he quickly settles on the small chair, knowing that he was in for another fashion show.

  
"YES SANS!" Papyrus answers, he came to a stop in front of Sans but his focus was behind him, on the mirrors; clearly happy and enjoying himself, "I GOT THEM ON SALE!"

  
Sans watches his brother twist and turn in front of the mirror. The suddenly he turns and with his skull held high and spine straight, he began walking long strides. Papyrus had been practising his walk since seeing models on the catwalks and had become one of his favourite things to settle down and watch. And Sans made sure to go out and buy whatever he could find on the topic.

  
Sans grins. A happy Papyrus meant a happy Sans, so he was more than willing to go and buy stuff if his brother wanted it.

  
Suddenly Papyrus was in front of him again, this time wearing grey ankle boots and black socks that went passed his kneecaps.

  
Sans blinks.

  
"*oi. those are my sock." Sans points out.

  
Papyrus just gave him a bright smile and did a slow spin, making sure to hold out one foot once he went all the way around. Then he went back to the small changing room at the back.

  
Sans just snorts and leads back, not really caring... if it had been anyone else wearing his socks, they wouldn't be standing for very long, Papyrus was the only one he let touch his collect. 

Sans grins some more and Papyrus reappearing, wearing, yet again, some new boots.

 


	141. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #25: Trade gifts/donate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It' Giftmas! Sans and Papyrus trade gifts!

 

It was Giftmas.

Sans sat on the edge of the three-piece sofa with Toriel sitting one side of him to his left and on the right of him was Asgore- she was still sore about the whole murdering child thing. But at least they were speaking with each other and invited with to their home.

Sans did not want to lean back, both goats had their arms behind him, with their hands flat against the seat right close to his rear. The seats were not built for their... built, so both were trying not to sink into the middle and crush him.

Sans brings his hot drinking chocolate to his jaws, letting his magic take in the liquid. He glances around their home, which had bright and cheerful colours everywhere. Unlike the human world around them. So was currently celebrating something called Helloween, which held of the same say as their Giftmas.

Sans lived with Papyrus, Toriel, Alphys and Undyne. Oh and Frisk. Asgore was slowly becoming regular visitor since he had a long talk with the former queen. So he had the feeling the old king would be moving back in soon.

Lowering his mug, his gaze went to Papyrus who was with Alphys and Undyne. The two best friends were trading gifts- Sans had not given his brother his gift just yet. It was too big to get under the tree, so was outside.

Still... When he was in the underground, it was just for Papyrus he gives gifts to; so he would get him at least eight gifts, depending if it had been a good year with his many odd jobs, or how hard he hunt the junkyard.

On the surface gold went far, monsters could say they were rich. However, it was hard to get anything since humans had the right to refuse them. That was one of the reasons he, as well as other monsters, was living in small houses together. And they bought rather than rent since no one would take them in.

So instead of hunting for piles of human waste, they threw down- it was now the challenge of finding humans that would sale whatever they had their eye one.

Papyrus had spent the last three years getting his driver's license, not because he was a bad driver. No, if the humans had been fair, he would have his license on the first test. This was pointed out by a monster support group in a public speech, lo and behold, he suddenly passed his test and got his license.

However, no one would sale his a car.

Sans worked so hard to get Papyrus his dream car. But in the end, it was cut down and he was trying to get any car.

Sans was exhausted. In the end, the only thing the humans sale to him were different car parts. So the former scientist nerd had a brilliant idea. What he was to build a car? So he did just that.

With the parts, he went down into the house's basement and claimed it as his own without asking the other inhabitances of the house. No one, it seemed, wanted to live underground and hardly went down there. So Sans gathered most of everything he needed and called that place home for the past year and a half.

Sans knew Papyrus was missing him dearly, since he had locked himself away, withdrawing from the world and focus all of his mind and soul into building this car... Papyrus did not remember the time when Sans was a workaholic, so he was scared that something else was happening down there. That Sans had fallen into some strange depression... which was half true. Sans had to get a test done to make sure it was road worthy.

Papyrus was so happy when Sans came up a few hours ago, that he cried. Then spent a good hour shouting at him and telling him off. With tired orbits, Sans just grins.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus's voice snaps him out of his daze, "IT IS OUR TURN!"

Sans stares at Papyrus, there was no trace of anger or sadness found in him now- having been completely forgiven, his brother will not bring it up again unless Sans hid away again.

"*k." Sans mumbles, he suddenly blinks as he realizes that the two royals had gone from around him. He hears their voices and glances over by the doorway, where the pair were trading gifts.

"I LEFT YOU UNTIL LAST!" Papyrus says loudly and cheerfully, he was holding something behind his back, "SO WHO GOES FIRST?"

"*... i'll give yours first," Sans answers as he drags himself to his feet, then began to walk to the door- he quickly looks around seeing if anyone was following, it seemed to be just him and Papyrus. Which was a common thing to go off in pairs and exchange gifts.

Outside the air was a little cold, but that was no problem. Sans shoves both his hands in his pockets- his right-hand grabs the keys, while the left grabs his phone. Sans wanted to record his brother's reaction to the gift.

"WELL? WHY ARE WE OUTSIDE?!" Papyrus demands with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at the front gander as if it was a grand puzzle to unsolved, "I DO NOT SEE ANYTHING!"

"*it's there. trust me bro." Sans says as he brings his phone up and began to record.

Papyrus was still gazing around the garden, not noticing he was being filmed. The taller skeleton turns to him with a frown, then glances at the phone in confusion, then looks back at Sans- his right foot started to tap. It was not something that was done, but Sans wanted this memory to last; so Sans was not surprised that Papyrus was not sure what he was doing.

"BROTHER?" Papyrus asks titling his skull slightly, one brow went up while he tried to work out what his grinning brother was up to.

"*'ere. catch." Sans says lightly and threw the keys up in the air towards Papyrus. Who caught it with ease.

Papyrus blinks. Staring down at the set of keys. Suddenly his eyes widen and a bright smile came over his jaws.

"ARE WE MOVING OUT?" Papyrus quickly asks in excitement, he grips the key to his chest, "DID YOU FIND US OUR OWN PLACE TO LIVE?"

'*what...?' Sans's mind asks as it short-circuited, "*naw bro. look closer." he says starting to sweat slightly. Papyrus suddenly came over sad, he turns away but then gazes at the keys once more, seemingly deep in thought as he studies them.

Sans frown, he did not know Papyrus had the desire to move out, had shown no sign of wanting this. Sans always thought he was happy living with Undyne and the rest. The skeleton learned to cook under Toriel direction, alongside the fish; and together they had done the cleaning of the house, something he knew Papyrus enjoyed doing, even if he did complain how lazy Sans was. But Sans knew he spoke with Toriel through the cleaning like he used to with Sans... well it was not the same things. Sans always had watched Papyrus while praising him on his hard work- now Papyrus and Toriel just chatted about whatever was happening around them at that time.

"SANS? SORRY... I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THESE COULD BE." Papyrus says, his tone a little lower than normal. Sans lower his phone a little, thinking this was a bad idea now... when suddenly he spotted the keys.

Those were not the car keys. They were the keys to the basement...

Suddenly it came to him. The basement was huge, almost like an apartment. It had everything they could to still live in the house but have their own space. And Sans really had turned it into his own place, he had been using the place for over a year and a half, but the seemed to be living there fully for half a year now. While he shared a bedroom with Papyrus most of his junk was down there now.

"*sorry bro. i didn't make something clear." Sans said speaking up a little louder and give his brother a quick wink, "those are the key to the basement. until we find our own home. i thought we could use that as our place. er... also. i have anothe-"

Papyrus began to rattle loudly, his hold of the key had tightened. Sans blinks at the scene, watching as his brother's eyes glowed a bright shade of green as his happiness overtook him. Then Papyrus darts forward, picking him up under the armpits, he began laughing loudly and joyfully, while spinning him around in the air. Sans just grins at this, laughing softly at his brother's happy expression. Suddenly he was pulled into a hug. He felt Papyrus's cheekbone rubbing against the top of his skull.

"I AM SO HAPPY!" Papyrus declares, while that was unnecessary since Sans could see how happy he was by the glow of his eyes, which was still burning strongly, then his words flew out, "UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE MOVING INTO THE ATTIC AND USING THAT AS THEIR HOME JUST FOR THEM! I- I WANTED TO MOVE OUT TOO! FULLY! I THOUGHT THAT WE COULD NEVER SINCE EVERYONE ELSE WAS HAVING SUCH A HARD! I NEVER THOUGHT OF THE BASEMENT!"

"*so ya don't mind the basement then?" Sans asks right up and wrapping around Papyrus's shoulder, in his left hand was the phone, still record the event.

"WHY WOULD I MIND?" Papyrus ask him with a slight frown, his eyes glowing away now, only a slightly wisps came from the sockets, "IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT?"

"*naw. just that no one wanted to go underground." Sans told him truthfully, "but i was sort of living there. it's fine. can come up any time ya want... and about al and undyne. will they still let me stargaze?"

"OF COURSE SANS!" Papyrus says, he had been nodding away at anything Sans had told him, understanding reaching his eyes, "THERE A SMALL BALCONY THAT IS GOING TO BE CUT OFF FROM THE REST OF THE ATTIC FOR ANYONE TO USE! CAN I SEE THE BASEMENT NOW?!"

"*hehe. sure bro. i tried to tell ya early. there's another gift down there for ya." Sans tells him as he gets carried to the main entrance of the basement, which was under the staircase of the back garden door.

Papyrus took two steps at a time, he began rattling loudly once more as he places the keys in the locks. It was easy to tell which key went where, since they were colour coded.

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY LOCKS?" Papyrus asks with a raised brow- there was one on the top, one on the bottom and three in the normal place for locks.

Sans just shrugs, not willing to tell Papyrus that the colours could not be seen by normal humans or monsters since they were made by his magic. He was surprised that Papyrus was able to see them.

At last, they went inside and walks down a short hallway. As soon as they entered the main room and he felt Papyrus freeze.

"SANS!!" Papyrus yells looking around in an angry fashion, "THIS PLACE IS A MESS!"

"*welp. i know how much ya love cleaning... so..." Sans says grinning, he glances over to Papyrus to see his eyes glowing green again, not as brightly as before, it was just a soft pulse.

"NYEH HEHEHEHEHE! LOOKS LIKE I HAVE MY WORK CUT OUT FOR ME!" Papyrus says, almost trying to sound mad but failing as he could not keep the smile off his jaws.

"*yep. guess we have to start with a clean slate. huh?" Sans tries to joke, but this time he sees it went over his brother's skull.

"NYEH! INDEED BROTHER!" Papyrus answers as he places Sans to the floor, he steps over the junk that had started to pile up, trying to take in everything at once.   
The main room had all of their stuff from their old home in the underground, Sans that brought it down as storage when they first moved in, hoping to get a house soon- at that time he did not know the humans would refuse so much. Then there was another hallway leading off to the left, there five doors. And by how close these doors were together, anyone could tell just how small they were.

Sans quickly shortcuts to Papyrus as he enters the first door to the left of the hallway- this was the bathroom. He sockets quickly glance around. It was just a straight run to the toilet with a small basin off to the left. To the right, the wall seemed to be cut out to make room for the bathroom.

Papyrus frowns at the grime and hurries out. Then opening the next right next to the bathroom, he blinks as he halts as there was no room to go in; it was just a small cupboard. It's shelves reached from the ground to the ceiling and it had piles of socks, sheets and towels on them.

Closing the door, he went to the next door that was in the row, still on his left. Ongoing in he sees a tiny... but a very dirty kitchen. There was just enough space for two monsters... skeleton monsters to stand inside. It seemed to have everything he needed to cook in.

Grinning boldly, Papyrus runs out. The door further down was on either side. Going down he went to the one of the left, on opening it he finds a small room which had many strange tools laying everywhere. There was a desk with a computer off to one side and a small bookshelf overflowing with books.

Stepping back Papyrus spun down and opens the only door that was on the right-hand side- he blinks. It was a large bedroom. A double room was in the centre of the floor, and surrounding it looked like Sans's clothes. There were boxes he sees stacked up, he knew these there their's from their old home.

"*we can clean that smaller room for me to have." Sans spoke up, he had been shadowing Papyrus the whole time.

"NO BROTHER! THERE IS A DOUBLE BED FOR A REASON!" Papyrus cries out in delight, "WE SHALL SHARE!"

"*...k." Sans answers not caring, it would have been too much work to find new homes for all the tools he bought for the car, "there's one more place we ain't been. come on."

"THE LIVING ROOM? I SAW THAT FRIST!" Papyrus says following his brother none the less.

They came into the living room. The TV was off to the left right corner, their old sofa was against the wall where the long hallway would be, on the right hand side was the dining table with the chair upon it.

Sans walks pass the table. He came to a stop behind, close to a small window. Papyrus came to stand behind him, he blinks as he sees a door that was hidden by the chairs.

Papyrus walks over to it and tries to open it, but it was locked. So he turns to Sans with a questionable look.

Sans's grin widen. Papyrus suddenly remembers the last key. Gazing down at his hand he stares at the final key which was orange and then at the orange keyhole. Quickly he opens it and then hurries inside. It was pitch black, which made him back.

Sans wanders by him and reaches for the light switch. Light flooded the room and Papyrus gasps at the red car. Slowly, almost like a stiff dummy, he turns to Sans and stares.

Sans held up another set of keys and wiggles them between his fingers. Then he throws them to Papyrus who catches them easily once again. The taller skeleton looks down at them and then to the car.

"*heh. there a lift that goes to the driveway." Sans, at last, speak up, he points to a strange door that was in front of the car, "ya use that button on the keys there to make it go up and down."

Papyrus held to his knees. Alarmed Sans rushes to his side and fell down with him. Then he wraps his arms around his shoulder, holding him close as he watches silent tears run down Papyrus's cheekbones.

Sans quickly began to glow his single eye, an unworldly blue filled the air and Papyrus responses with his own orange ones. Papyrus closes his eyes and leans into Sans's hold.

"THANK YOU!" Papyrus manages to get up, at last, he starts to wipe the tears away and give his brother a watery smile, "THANK YOU SANS!"

"*don't scare me like that bro." Sans says frowning, but then quickly smiles, "wild guess. but i think ya like ya gifts. sorry, i could only get ya three this year."

"SANS I DO NOT CARE FOR THE AMOUNT OF GIFTS!" Papyrus told him firmly, "GIFTS ARE NICE! BUT I WOULD RATHER JUST HAVE YOU IF IT MEANT NO GIFTS!"

"*...mmm.... so ya don't want these," Sans says with a grin as he reaches down for the keys in Papyrus's hand, who quickly closes said hand and drew it away from him.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus says in a warning tone, but was smiling- he then gazes at the car with a longing look, "I WANT TO DRIVE IT NOW! BUT IT IS SO VERY LATE! AND I DO NOT WISH TO SCARE THE HUMANS ON THEIR SPOOKY DAY!"

"*we can go for a long drive in the morning." Sans tells him, as he flops down further into Papyrus's shoulders- Sans blinks, he realizes it was still filming and turns off the camera, placing his phone back into his pocket, then he turns back to Papyrus, "in the meantime. ya can go show off to undyne."

"YES! THAT IS A GREAT IDEA!" Papyrus cries out, leaping to his feet, bringing Sans with him. He quickly grabs hold of Sans and began carrying back through the door and to the hallway that leads out the basement.

As they reached the back door to the house, Papyrus suddenly stops and places Sans to his fee; who glances up, waiting for whatever his brother had to say before they went inside.

"SANS! I FORGOT!" Papyrus says looking very unsure of himself, he reaches behind himself, "YOUR GIFT..."

"*oh yeah. k. give it to me bro." Sans says holding out his hands. Sans really never asked for much, so his friends normally do not know what to give him other than ketchup or socks. Which he does not mind getting.

Papyrus brings out a large chunky envelope and places it into his outstretched hands. Sans raises a brow, then he opens it and pulls out the contains.

Papyrus waits silently, which was kind of eeily for him to do- he held his hands to his chest, holding the keys tight. He knew that the gifts Sans had given him could not compare to his small one.

Papyrus's features brigthen. Sans's single eye was glowing green and a true smile reaches his jaws.

Sans was holding a resigisration form for naming a star. He would get a certificate comfirming and it would be last for as long as the records were there, and a celestial map . He turns over to the next bundle and blinks. This one was naming a constellation. Seeing a pattern he goes to the last bundle- this was naming a binary star; Which was two stars that orbit each other. He already knew what he wanted to name those ones.

Lowering the forms Sans grins. He loved it.

"*thanks bro. this means the world to me." Sans told him, he could see the relef on Papyrus's expression, "what? ya thought my gift outshone yours? naw bro. this is the best."

Papyrus leans down and pulls him into a hug. The brother stood there for what seemed like an age, just holding each other. At least they both pull away at the same time.

"*go bro. ya have a best friend to show ya gifts to." Sans says with a nod to the door.

Papyrus gives him a firm nod and runs around him, calling out for Undyne, screaming about the car. Sans turns watching him disappear- then he glances up at the stars above, grinning happily. He was surprised that Papyrus had not gotten into the car itself, he merely stared it over. 

"*oh well." Sans thinks out loud with a shrug, not caring about the gift itself but how much happiness it gave his brother at the time of getting it.  He turns and wanders into the house, he sees Toriel and quickly goes to tell her the situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an hour and 30 mins late for this day... it is the second time I've done it... but other than that, I think I'm doing well. As long as I write it for the day and completed then that's what matters to me. 
> 
> And only a week to go and I'm done with this challenge!


	142. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #26: Foggy breaths

 

Side by side the fish and lizard sat on the floor, close to the double sliding doors which were made from glass- they were wrapped in a thick blanket that belonged to Sans, together; Undyne part was just hanging off her left shoulder ready to fall at any moment, while Alphys's was on her right, only she clung onto her's, it was a cold night and did not want to risk her temperature dropping.

  
The room was deadly cold and they had no choice but to share body heat- their breaths came out as white vapour even though they were indoors.

  
Undyne grins, she leans towards the glass and gives one long huff heavily, fogging it up. Then she began to write. Alphys shivers against the cold, regretful that Sans had parted ways with his favourite blanket for her.

  
Alphys dares to lean forwards and gave shorts quick huffs. Then she places her index finger on the chilly glass, which instantly made her freeze up for a moment- gritting her teeth she continues on.

  
Alphys made an 'umbrella' with a long line running down. On either side, she wrote her's and Undyne's name.

  
On seeing what she had done Undyne's grin widens- she leans towards her mate and hugs her close, drawing her hand back under the blankets.

  
"IT IS NOT FAIR!" Papyrus declaims from beside them, he was wrapped fully in his own blanket, sitting crossed legs, seated on his lap was Sans; he was wrapped completely in the blanket since Papyrus leaning on his with his jaw resting upon his skull, arms coming around Sans's shoulders. The smaller appeared to be sleeping soundly.

  
"What's not fair?" Undyne demands still hugging her mate, who appeared to have gone off to la la land at the nearest- Alphys had both hands placed on her cheeks, trying not to shake with happiness.

  
"SKELETONS DO NOT HAVE BREATH! SO I CAN NOT PLAY WITH THE GLASS LIKE YOU!" Papyrus says sadly. Then to prove his point he leans to the glass and huffs much like Undyne had done, unlike her, no white vapour appear around his jaws, no foggy glass, "I WANTED TO DRAW SOMETHING!"

  
"HA! I didn't even notice until now!" Undyne said with a snort, she pulls her mate onto her lap and cuddles Alphys, mimicking what Papyrus was doing with Sans.

  
After a moment of silence, Undyne spoke up.

  
"How about this," Undyne starts, grinning madly, "I fog with this whole glass door! AND I can't pass out! Then you have to quickly draw something as I go along!"

  
"OKAY!" Papyrus cries out overjoyed. He stands and gently places Sans where he just sat and came closer to the doors.

  
Undyne jumps up and does the same with Alphys, who sighs out.

  
The fish monsters stood on her tiptoes and gazes over to with her mouth wide open, ready to huff. Papyrus gave a determined expression and held up a finger. Without warning, Undyne began huffing heavy and the skeleton was right behind her, drawing and writing against the glass, making a lot of squeaking sounds.

  
Sans opens his sockets, he turns to glance over to his science buddy, who was trying to smile. He stands, letting the blanket Papyrus had carefully placed around him drop, but before it could hit the floor fully, he catches the ends.   
The smaller skeleton wanders over to Alphys who turns at his approach. Sans glances at the best friends at the window and nods to them with a grin. Alphys giggles in reply. He then rose his brow and nods to his blanket. The lizard nods and opens the thick blank with one arm, letting the cold in.

  
Before he stepped in, Sans wraps the second blanket around her shoulders. He quickly sits, together they readjusted both blankets until they were settled and comfortable. The sat shoulder to shoulder, keeping their hands on their side of the heavy cloths.   
Afterall Sans and Alphys dated at one point, they did not want to give their current mates reason to doubt them. However, they were not sure if either Undyne or Papyrus knew this fact.

  
In silence they watched their mates laughing and joking at the challenge they set themselves.

"I-I wish the heating would co-come back on," Alphys says in a soft voice, then she giggles and looks to Sans, "hahaha. do yo-you remember when we was d-dated and the heating went off in the l-lab?"

  
"*heh. yeah. we locked ourselves is the glasshouse to keep warm." Sans continues the memory with a grin, "but ended up too hot. so we took our clothes off."

  
"th-the others found us the next d-day," Alphys went on, laughter in her voice, "and be-because we were ma-mates then, they thought we-" she broke off, her cheeks going surprising warm at the memory.

  
"*they thought we done the dirty." Sans finishes for her with a small snicker, "they refrain us from working together. after hours."

  
The pair sat in the silence for a moment, just thinking. It was then both stared each other in the eyes when the realized was too silent. Slowly they turn their heads and blinks at their mates.

  
Papyrus and Undyne both stood over them, they face expressionless- merely watching with their arms crossed, but looking ready to jump at them.

  
Almost at once, the two best friends reach down and pull their mates from the blankets and parted ways. Sans blinks as he found himself in Papyrus's lap again, opposite him was Alphys, looking a little worried as she was placed in a similar position.

  
Then Papyrus and Undyne began chatting loudly. Sans studies Undyne, her breath was coming out quick and short, he could tell by her foggy white breath that kept disappear and reapppearing as she spoke.

  
Sans could tell she was angry. Or at least annoyed. Perhaps because of not knowing about himself and Alphys, since they had shared space together while waiting for Papyrus and Undyne to finish up whatever challenge they set themsevles.

  
Sans sighs, he felt his brother's arms tigthen around his middle, unlike the pair in front of him, no white fog came out. 


	143. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #27: Ski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Undyne have decided that they want to go skiing, Sans is not too happy and goes to tell Toriel he wants to stay home instead.

Sans sat at the desk, staring with blank sockets at the computer's screen. He had been sitting like this for the last ten minutes trying to get over the shock of what he was seeing.

Shaking his skull he stood and hurries away, as he moves he vanishes from the room and then reappears in the kitchen where Toriel was making dinner; She was startled by his shortcut.

"Oh goodness! Sans yo-" Toriel pauses when she stares his expression, "my friend? Is all well with you?"

"*tori. i ain't going on the trip." Sans announces, his normal white bones were a deadly grey.

"... my friend, you have been saying this for a while," Toriel replies with a frown, "but I thought you had changed your mind. Papyrus will be saddened by this news. However if you are truly not feeling up to it, I will be the one to speak with him on this matter. Since you clearly can not say no to him."

"W-what made you not want to go S-sans?" Alphys asks she had been sitting at the table this whole time, the two friends turn to look at the lizard, "I me-mean. It's not really my business... and I'm not go-going for health reasons... but -but you seemed to have been looking forward to it... at-at least the stargazing part..."

"*yeah... it's the skiing part.." Sans admits, his sockets still empty, making the two females uncomfortable seeing as they were not used to his eyelights being out, "paps kept asking if i would go on the slopes... but i looked up some things and didn't like what i saw."

"My friend what is is th-" Toriel tries to ask but was interrupted by a bloody scream, the three monsters in the kitchen froze in place as it continued to shake the walls. Then it fell silent.

"*what. the. hell?" Sans hisses out, staring down the corridor to where it seemed to be coming.

"Who was that?!" Toriel says in alarm, her voice low and her hands on her muzzle, "That can not have been Frisk?"

"*frisk is at mk's place for a sleepover." Sans points out, he starts moving slowly to the doorway.

"It-it-it sounded like ba-banshee!" Alphys adds quickly, she too keeping her voice down, "It-it didn't sound like anyone we know!"

"*banshees died out during the great war." Sans told her, he began to move towards the door with Toriel following closely behind him, "was it female or male?"

"Hard to tell," Toriel says as they made their way down the corridor, something touched her back and she jumps, causing Sans to spin around. He calms when he sees it was just Alphys that scared her; the lizard was holding onto the goat's dress.

"So-sorry, i didn't w-want to be alone." Alphys quickly says, "where's Undyne?"

"Over here!" Unydne calls out to them lightly, they all turn to the sound of her, she was crawling down with a blue spear in hand, "It came from the study! Where's Papyrus?"

Sans quickly glances around, he was sure that his brother would be doing the same thing as Undyne nearby, after all, that two best friends had been planning the trip together in the living room.

"*he's with you right?" Sans asks quickly, staring at her hard.

"No. Just before that scream he went to find you!" Undyne said raising her voice now, she stands and rushes to the study but Sans had already shortcutted there.

"*papyrus!?" Sans cries out in shock, his brother was laying flat out on the floor, completely out cold. The smaller skeleton was now kneeling over him, trying to see if there was any wounds. He hears Undyne moving around the room, trying to find an intruder.

Suddenly Toriel was there, letting healing magic wash over him. Sans watching as his brother twitches and then his eye sockets open and he let out an ear piercing scream, much like the one before.

Once he finished he was breathing hard, everyone was just staring at him in surprise; then he notices Sans not far away from him and quickly makes a grab for him, wrapping him into a firm hug.

"PAPYRUS! YA PUNK!" Undyne shouts, bending down grabbing his shoulder to turn him to face her, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"IT IS-!" Papyrus cries out holding Sans close this chest, he points to the computer, "IT IS SO- I HAVE NEVER SEEN SOMETHING SO TERRIBLE! SO HORRIBLE! SO DISTURBING!"

"WHAT PAPS?! WHAT?!" Undyne asks, he follows his finger and hurried over to the computer, "broken bones...? what?"

"*aa? oops?" Sans says from his place in Papyrus's arms.

"'oops?' WHAT OOPS?!" Undyne demands, glaring at him.

"*i was looking up skiing... it has a high-risk factor for breaking ya bones." Sans tells her trying to shrug, but it did not come over very well. Papyrus held him closer if that was possible, making a fearful noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited:   
> PrincessElkay' who was taking requests on her 'You Only Get One-Shot, Do Not Miss Your Chance To Blow' story, has written one on this- it is on Chapter Two under @is_a_zombie


	144. 30 Day Winter Challenge -Day #28: Knitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus finds Sans knitting in his, not so secret lab, and is delighted at what he discovers.

 

Papyrus growl lightly as he picks up yet another sock.

  
Straightening himself he turns to the armchair where Sans sat, with knitting needles in hand. While Papyrus was pleased his brother had found a hobby other than sleeping, he was not pleased was the only thing Sans knew how to knit was socks.

  
But Sans was not even making a pair. He would knit one sock, however long, style or colouring, and then leave it at that.   
Papyrus took two steps and then noticed it.

  
Next to Sans's chair was a pile of much smaller socks. Hundreds of them. And they are pairs!

  
Walking over he stands and stares.

  
They were very different from the socks Sans normally made. And what was that other knitwear? Hot water bottle covers?

  
Dropping the socks in his arms, he reaches down and picks one up. The hot water bottle each had a different colour with different colour stripes.   
This meant only one thing.

  
Papyrus grins boldly and quickly takes out his phone.

  
"UNDYNE!" Papyrus greets bubbling with excitement.

  
"Hey, punk!" Unydne greet back, Papyrus had her on the loudspeaker.

  
"GUESS WHAT!" Papyrus breathes out, rattling loudly.

  
"Haa? What? Ah! It's three in the morning!" Undyne cries out, "Wait! How is Alphys!?"

  
"SANS IS RESTING! ... AND KNITTING! THAT MEANS ALPHYS IS DOING FINE!" Papyrus says with a laugh.

  
"So WHY have you called at this time in the morning to tell me your brother is knitting!?" Undyne yells down the phone.

  
"UNDYNE! SANS IS KNITTING TINY CLOTHING! WITH STRIPES!" Papyrus announces proudly, his eyes flame with happily at telling his friend the news, knowing the Sans would not bother. "THERE ARE EIGHT DIFFERENT COLOURS!"

  
"WHAT?!" Undyne cries out, shock evident in her voice, "WHEN DID THIS HAPPENED? IS SANS THERE!"

  
"*i'm here." Sans answers, never taking his tired eye sockets away from his needles or wool.

  
"I'm coming over!" Undyne said them firmly, Sans nods at this even though she could not see him, "How is Alphys? When did this happen? Why didn't you phone me right away, SANS?"

  
Papyrus glances over to his brother, who sees him notice his stare, he rose his skull and gave him an exhausted smile.

  
"*twenty mins ago. al is fine. and sleeping it off." Sans says calmly, "don't worry. it's normal for lizards to have such big eggs. it's the amount that was the worry."

  
There a bang on the other end. The phone went dead.

  
"BE DOWN IN A SECOND!" Undyne calls from the top of the stairs. She seemed to be speaking with someone else.

  
"SANS HOW ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus asks as he places his phone away.

  
"*fine. but ..." Sans black sockets appeared creepy for a moment, "the whole point of me having a -secret- lab. was for it to remain a secret."

  
"BROTHER YOU JUST HELPED TWO MONSTERS HAVE A SOME CHILDREN!" Papyrus told him, sitting on the arm of the chair, then leans over to have him a half hug, "LOTS OF DIFFERENT KIND COUPLES ARE COMING TO YOU FOR HELP! THIS IS A WONDERFUL THING!"

  
Sans says nothing, only returns to his knitting. He had been a scientist at one time. The soul department. Where he worked on keeping different kinds population up. There was of his works was overseer of hybrids monster.

  
Hybrid was a rare case and it was a painful experience for the one carrying; he had to keep both mother and child/children, alive and well.

  
"NERDS!" Unydne screams as she enters Sans's secret lab, "Where my girl?!"

  
"*sleeping. and she should remain that way." Sans answers, staring down at his knitting.

  
"And my new freaks!" Undyne goes on grinning and looking around the neat little room which was meant to be a study, but Papyrus had turned it into some kind of waiting/living room where lots of monsters came in to chill.

  
"UNYDNE? SHOULD YOU BEING CALLING THEM THAT?" Papyrus asks but grinning none the least, "WE WILL NOT KNOW IF THEIR FREAKS UNTIL AFTER THEY HAVE HATCHED!"

  
"*actually. ya can see them. they're all freaks." Sans said simply, he casts off and lowers his knitting down, to look up at the two best friends who were looking at him and then to each other and then back to him.

  
"EXPLAIN SANS!" Papyrus demands after a moment of silence.

  
"*heh. sure." Sans utters but says loudly, "normally lizard monsters eggs are as hard as a rock. and ya can't see through them like fish monster eggs where ya can see the kids. well. ya and al's eggs and both hard but can be seen through. they're all half and half."

  
The best friends stare, letting this information sink in. Then it clicked and both turn to grin madly at each other.

  
"*room eight." Sans tells them, "but be qu-" he sighs, the pair had already taken off running down the hall. With a sigh, Sans reaches for some more wool. A human tradition someone leak through a few months ago, and a thing called 'godfather' or 'godmother' came in just as he helps them fall with eggs. Undyne declared Papyrus be her choice of godfather, while Alphys had chosen Sans.

  
Papyrus had made it clear that he wanted to shower his new godchildren with gifts; to help with everything and anything his best friend and mate would need. The pair had even moved in with him and Papyrus for more helping hands.

  
Alphys was planning to go back to work once she recovered, while Undyne stayed at home to care for the offspring. This surprised Sans for some reason; thinking it would be the other way around- he just could not see Undyne as a stay at home mother.

  
'*with eight bratlings.... they could use a hand.' Sans thinks as he knits once more, 'but fish monsters are used to having a large number eggs... she can deal with it. so why do we need-"  
"BROTHER!" Papyrus cries out next to his, causing him to leap in his chair a little.

  
"*what?! are the bratlings ok?" Sans asks quickly, feeling fear wave over him.

  
"NO! THEY ARE FINE! NYEH HEHEHE!" Papyrus laughs out loudly, he was jogging on the spot, "BROTHER! I JUST WANTED TO SAY! GOOD JOB!"

  
"aw. thanks bro." Sans utters out, then remembers something, "maybe the next hybrid will be between skeleton and ghost?"

  
"...." Papyrus halts, frozen in a mid-jog pose. Slowly he put his foot down and stands still for a moment, "SANS...WHY?"

  
"*bro. don't ya remember what al said." Sans explains softly, smiling at his loving brother who he knew wanted some offspring of his own, "mettaton is a ghost at soul. so we to be needing to think ghost rather than robot."  
Papyrus just stares at him, causing Sans to sweat; he really did not know what to think about his brother neutral expression.

  
"OH! NYHE HEHEHEHE! SANS! I DID NOT KNOW YOU AND METTATON WERE TOGETHER?" Papyrus says with his features twitching as he forces his jaws into a smile. Tears began forming at the corner of his sockets. There seemed to be a look of horror behind those sockets.

  
Papyrus fell silent, bowing his head down.

  
Sans observes all this in disbelief.

  
"*wha- papyrus. i meant for you and mettaton." Sans says drawing out his words slowly, not completely sure what was happening, "you and him are an item right? ya have been datemates for a while..."

  
".... NYEH? NYEH! NYEH HEHEHEHHE!" Papyrus suddenly regains his cheerfulness, he falls down between Sans's legs, crushing his knitting, and hugs him around his middle, pushing his face into the shock smaller skeleton's chest. A few muffled 'nyeh's could still be heard.

  
"*... want to fill in on what's so funny...?" Sans questions wrapping his arms around Papyrus's back, hugging him tightly back. "ya datemates with the bot right? or is it just nyehsay?"  
Papyrus raises his skull and glares lightly at Sans.

  
"SANS. I WANT YOUR BREW!" Papyrus declaims, staring at him right in the orbits with a look of determination in them.

  
"...ok..." Sans breathes out and with that said Papyrus jumps to his feet, gave Sans the most heroic pose with the biggest and brightest of smiles and then ran the hall, back to where Undyne was yelling something to him.  
"..................." Sans reaches down and simply began to knit, his mind spinning at what just happened.

 

 


	145. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #29: Power outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little darkness never hurt anyone, so the skeletons did not mind it... too much

It was not a big deal. It was just a little darkness... a little darkness never hurt anyone.

A shadowy figure appears in his mind's eye, leaving him to rattle, he wanted to call out for his brother but knew that he needed his sleep so left him.

Papyrus jumps as the wind picked up outside, causing trees to bend and creak- this was not the first time he had been without power. Somewhere in his distance memory he knew that there was a time that the underground had no form of power, he was sure that he was not alive then... but he could remember odd lamps and bright crystals shining through the darkness, so maybe he was brewed then? or still an infant?

However... this was the first time he was in a full power outage on the surface... which was caused by a blizzard. He had tried phoning Undyne and see how she and Alphys were doing in their new house. Since he could not get through the thought about walking... Sans might wake up and find him missing...

Another rattle sounded, he tries to silence himself by thinking of other things.

Papyrus, Sans, Undyne and Alphys had all moved out of their home during the summer, the two sets of mates had chosen to live together for Undyne's and Alphys's offspring. Now that the eight was older and with their household was becoming bigger once more, it was agreed for them to part ways.

The land monsters were given was huge and this meant everyone gotten a large plot for free. So monsters had even themselves out across the land, making little villages and towns. They lived in one of the bigger towns because Sans was in such high demand.

Undyne and Alphys now lived next room with their eight offspring, and soon to be eight more, once they hatched, but was a still a good twenty miles between their plots- The older eight was the ones going to help out their mothers now, Sans was happy to let them. Alphys was healthy and could come to him whenever she needed.

Papyrus frowns deeply. What if the little ones needed to be hatched with Sans's help and they had no way of getting through and ask for help?

Papyrus began to pace around his kitchen. Perhaps they made a mistake in moving out...

'NO!' Papyrus thinks to himself, shaking his skull, 'IT IS FINE! SANS SAID EVERYTHING WAS FINE! SO IT IS FINE! I TRUST AND BELIEVE IN SANS'S ABILITY!'

"*Mama?" A young voice calls from the darkness making the tall skeleton jump slightly and spins around.

"ROCKWELL?" Papyrus asks trying to see his oldest son, he feels a small skeleton hug with around the legs and bends down to carry his offspring who soon had his chin on his shoulder and arms around his neck, "YOU SHOULD BE SLEEPING! YOU HAVE SCHOOL IN THE MORNING!"

"*doubt school will be open at this rate. mama." Sans voice also came from the darkness, "the snow is really building up."

"DAD!! YOU SHOULD BE IN BED TOO! YOU ARE SICK!" Papyrus scolds lightly, but smiles in the dark, he did not remember when Sans had started calling him 'mama' nor himself calling Sans 'DAD' it was only when they were alone did they call each other by their names or 'brother' anymore.

"*i'm fine. just overworked." Sans tells him, moving further into the kitchen, the same of the chair scraping against the floor sounded.

"THOSE ARE WORDS THAT I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD LIVE TO HERE!" Papyrus admits and he quickly finds the table and pulls out a chair, he places Rockwell down, his eyes had grown somewhat used to the dark and he sees the outside of his son, "WHERE ARE THE OTHERS? STILL IN BED?"

"*pristina and verdana are the ones who woke me up," Sans explains with a sigh, "they are in my arms... and won't let go."

"GIRLS!" Papyrus snaps walk around the able, using a hand on the surface as a guide, "WHAT HAVE A TOLD YOU ABOUT AWAKEN YOUR FATHER IN THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT?!"

"*not too..." Verdana tiny voice spoke up, but Papyrus could almost see the cheeky grin directed at him, "but we were scared mama!"

"YOU? SCARED! I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT YOUNG LADY!" Papyrus says and he hears a snort from Sans, meaning he agrees with that statement, Verdana Pro was a fearful child and an outright tomboy, but also was a daddy's girl- Papyrus thinks Sans spoils their offspring rotten sometimes, "AND PRISTINA?"

Papyrus hears a little hum, and he could already tell that she had buried her skull into her father's neck. If Verdana was a tomboy, Pristina was a princess. She also clung to her father more than Verdana.

Papyrus sighs heavy, shaking his skull- he quickly finds his own chair, pulling it out he sits down- The noise of a whoopee cushion sounded throughout the kitchen.

Sans laughter was soon followed.

"DAD!" Papyrus screams outraged at his mate's betrayal.

"*it. hehehe- wasn't heh me. hehehe." Sans manages to say between laughter.

"THEN WHO?!" Papyrus demands, he did a quick headcount. Rockwell was laughing on the chair opposite him, Sans was next to him with Verdana and Pristina in his arms. The only was one not here was, "CORBEL!"

"*heh." A small laugh came from under the table.

Papyrus grabs the chair on the other side of him and pulls it out, he then leads over, staring into the darkness of the underside. He sees his smallest offspring, while he could not see well, he knew the eerily similar eternal grin of his mate was staring back at him.

"YOUNG ONE! YOU HAVE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN! NO PRANKING IN THE KITCHEN! KITCHEN PRANKS ARE OFF LIMITS TO EVERYONE!" Papyrus snaps as he reached in and gently brings the little skeleton to him.

"*k." Came the reply. Papyrus knew that this was a lie.

"I MEAN IT CORBEL! YOU ARE NOT BEYOND PUNISHMENT! I WILL- ER.." Papyrus turns to Sans for backup.

"*take away ya telescope." Sans supplies with a hint of a glare in his tone

Unlike Verdana and Pristina, -who Papyrus thinks Sans would let get away with murder- Sans never showed any mercy to Corbel. Perhaps because Rockwell Nova, Verdana and Pristina took after Papyrus strongly in appearance.

However while Sans was always hard on him, he also taught the child more than his other three children- Corbel had inherited Sans's intelligence an sense of humour; So the other side of the scale, Sans also took Corbel out to joke and prank others, an activity Sans claims is just a breather from all the workload he gave him.

Papyrus likes seeing this but also points out that he should spend time with each offspring. Sans says he shows them love and attention, so he did not understand what Papyrus meant. This was an ongoing disagreement between them.

"YES! WE SHALL REMOVE YOUR TELESCOPE!" Papyrus said firmly, nodding his skull slightly, "FOR A ..."

"*week?" Sans says in thought, "there that blood moon coming up. ya don't want to miss that. no more prank in the kitchen... and none with food what do ever. understood cor?"

"*yes father." Corbel says with a sigh, "sorry mama."

Papyrus nods, but remember he can not be seen, "THANK YOU CORBEL! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND YOUR FATHER!"

"*so. what ya all say we head back to bed?" Sans says standing, he gunts out at the weight of the two skeletons holding onto him, "you girls are getting too big for me to carry... soon ya gonna be bigger than me."

"GIRLS!" Papyrus barks, he hears two pairs of feet hitting the tiles. "NOW THEN! ONWARDS TO BED!"

"*Can We Sleep With You Tonight?" Rockwell asks, tugging at the left side of his mother's t-shirt, Papyrus blinks in the darkness, he did not hear his son come around the table.

"YOUR FATHER IS STILL-" Papyrus starts but stops when he feels another tug on his right, by the level the tug came at, it was Corbel.

"*please?" Corbel asks from below, "the wind is scary."

"*sure why not." Sans spoke up, he was standing close to them, "i'll take a shortcut so we don't bump into anything."

"DAD... THAT IS NOT WISE!" Papyrus says with worry in his voice, "YOU ARE STILL UNWELL!"

"*i'm fine." Sans tell with a sigh, "everyone grab hold."

Papyrus felt his two sons pull away from him, he did not like the fact of his mate shortcutting them all upstairs when they all had perfectly good legs to walk with.

"*mama?" Sans asks and he notices the hand in the dark reaching towards him.

Papyrus takes hold of the hand and already immediately a different kind of darkness overshadowed them and suddenly his back was on his bed. He could hear the giggles of his offspring all around him and he could not help but smile. He joins in with their laughter.

"*alright all. let me tell ya all a tale." Sans began his left eye began to glow, allowing them all to gather around him.

Papyrus smiles in the dim light; he could see Corbel laying next to Sans, so perhaps whatever stopped Sans from showering Corbel with love was finally fading. With that thought, he sits up and pulls Verdana Pro and Pristina away from Sans's other side, and then brings them both onto his lap as he settles down in their places- Pristina quickly pushes away and flops between Sans and Papyrus, snuggling into Sans's legs. Rockwell cuddles into Corbel's side.

Soon the skeleton family all was listening intently to the strange tale their father told, the blizzard and power outage forgotten from their minds. Papyrus blinks as he remembers about half an hour ago he was fearful of the darkness, but now all seemed well with him, when was it he lost the feeling of fear?

Papyrus shook his skull, leaning into Sans; letting his mate's voice wash over him.

Sans grins. Each one was asleep.

Readjusting himself, he leans onto the pillows behind- Papyrus's skull now laid upon his, making this action a little hard.

All seemed well... however. Sans could not fight this feeling that it would not be. It had been twenty-five years now, since the monsters had been freed, the longest run he had ever had on the surface. And that was one of the many reasons he did not want to have offspring...

Sans sighs heavily. He noted the date and time to the second when he and Papyrus mated, so even if they get reset, hopefully, he would be able to brew his bratlings again.

Sans gaze to the darkness outside, it was not as dark as the void, so he was not worried- A little darkness of this kind never hurt anyone.


	146. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #30: Sing loudly and/or obnoxiously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus sings for Sans

 

  
Sans's eye twitches slightly against the strange loud noise coming from his brother's jaws, yet his grin remained ever steady. In fact, that tiny twitch was the only show of discomfort from the skeleton.

Papyrus at last stops 'singing', ending it with a dramatic pose.

"WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY OUTSTANDING SINGING?!" Papyrus asks once he halts his pose and stares with trusting orbits at Sans.

"*... its something alright...." Sans manages to get out still smiling, his eyes hooded with seemingly half asleep, '...'outstanding'? yeah... i think i want to be out there standing.' he gazes towards the exit, which was quickly blocked by his brother.

Now Sans loved his brother more than everything in the world and was the first to tell just how great he was... however singing was not one of the limited things Sans did not think was great.

"SANS? IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?" Papyrus asks with a frown.

"*naw bro." Sans says a little too quickly, "i just remembered- ya wanted to get some eggs for dinner."

"SANS! I ASKED THAT THIS MORNING!" Papyrus shouts stamping his foot down, "I WAS GOING TO START COOKING SOON! QUICK GO GET THEM!"

"*sure thing bro." Sans says and was gone in a black void.

Papyrus smiles widen, he loves his brother very much and wanted to see him with every expression he could wiggle out of him, expression no one but him could and would only see.

The taller skeleton walks towards the kitchen, singing out loud once more, only this time completely in tune and having a nice sound to it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had something else planned for this day... but I slept the whole day away and do not have time to write it before this day is out. So this thing happened.


	147. 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #31: Family/friend pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus buys a house, bringing with him his photo albums. He misses his family... he misses Sans the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: This is following up Story 128: 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #14: Hot baths.   
> So you may want to go back to have a quick read beforehand.

 

Papyrus's hums fill the empty newly built room; he began to spin around in the middle, taking in every detail, trying to imagine just where the TV could go, the sofa, Sans's favourite chair he bought while living with everyone.

  
Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys and Toriel all had lived together while they built their homes for themselves. However...

  
In the dead of night, humans came and dragged his brother away from him. It happened so suddenly, that by the time he realized what was happening, it was already to late.

  
They claimed Sans to be a mimic rather than a skeleton. That they were not related in any way shape or form.

  
It has been twenty years since the monsters were freed, ten years since the humans had forced them to go to their 'natural habitat'. Papyrus was sent to a beautiful piece of land, where many skeletons lived. These helped him, gave him a home and food.

Until he could take care of himself...

  
Now he has a house. A big large house.

  
But no one to share it with.

  
All he manged to get was photo albems that he had in his bedroom when the humans gathered his belongings.

  
Papyrus was planning to plaster the walls with photos of his beloved brother. And hopefully, the new laws will be in place soon... where he can find Sans and the others.

  
But until then.... Papyrus takes a photo out of his pocket, it was wore own, but he made a copy ages ago; in this picture was Sans, half alseep yet smiling at him. In the back ground was his friends... but the main focus was on Sans... A skeleton hand carefully touches the photo, running them over the image and where the tear drops of long ago had strained it.

  
Papyrus hums louder, trying to fill the silence. But it was not enough...

  
Papyrus fell to his knees and stares off into nothingness, the feeling of lost and emptniess washing over him; his arms flop by his side, he drops the photo and it falls to the wooden floor below.   
All it had were the photos of family and friends. And no matter how much he talks to them... they do not speak back. Sans would not speak back. 

  
Papyrus gazes numbly over to the doorway, there sat the box filled with the photographs. One of the skeleton he works with, told him to burn the pictures and try to get on with life. Make new friends. Find a mate and start a family with them.   
Papyrus brings up his arms and lowers his skull, hiding his face in his hands. There was no way he could forget about Sans; he was to much a part of his life, when he was taken, it was someone had ripped half of his soul away and it kept bleeding. It kept bleeding and even now it bled for him.

  
Slowly he takes his hands away, staring at the photo that lay on the floor.

  
Upon the image of Sans was a tiny... dot. It over Sans's left eye socket; it seemed to glowed.

  
In fact, the longer Papyrus stares at it, the more it glowed. It pulses, wisps of blue and yellows comes from this little thing. It was Sans's soul colours. Tilting his skull, he frowns but then gave it a broken smile.

  
Papyrus reaches out and picks up the picture once more. Watching the glowing dot continue to pulse as he brings it close to his face.

  
"BEAUTIFUL." Papyrus mumbles at the glowing dot, but to his disappointment, it stops; then after a moment, it turns a pastel red. Causing him to freeze and a odd feeling passes over him.

 

Papyrus has read a grand deal about mimics over the years; had wanted to learn the reason behind them taking Sans away. And in one study wrote that they communicated the same as skeletons, in the way of glowing. Mimics it seemed, were fond of skeleton dungeons of the past and would actively seek them out to live alongside them. 

  
Papyrus wanted to hope. He wanted to believe.

  
So he did.

  
"SANS! NYHE HEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus cries out joyfully, quickly getting to his feet while being carefully with the photo in hand, "WELCOME HOME! WHAT DO YOU THINK? OH! I SHOULD GIVE YOU A GRAND TOUR!"

  
Papyrus was delighted when he sees the dot flicker between blue and pastel red. Then it turned green and he actually felt it the flow. He knew this soul. Truly knew it. 

  
Papyrus glowed his eyes, bright green fills his sockets and wisps of magic, casting the whole empty room in a mist of greens.

  
"SANS. BROTHER..." Papyrus says smiling softy, he held the photo nearer to his face, trying to see pass the tears that now fell, "I'VE MISSED YOU."

  
Sans glows back warmly, changing colours, letting him know by these just how much he missed him too.

 

 

 


	148. Visitors In The Mirror #1: The Lonely Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sans abandons his AU for the sake of his offspring, leaving behind his Papyrus. In the Null Void, other Sanses give him offers that he agrees to quickly. Now they are going to take his role while he is busy brewing his young, hopefully, the resets will have stopped by the time he returns.

Doctor Comic Sans Serif former scientist of the Soul Department and the mad time space quantum nerd; now known as Sans the comedian, the lazy sentry, the hog dog skeleton, weak brother to The Great Papyrus a royal guardsman in training...

A few moment ago, he was known as Sans overseer town design, brother to Papyrus the guardian of Frisk the hero of the monsters.... and... mate of Papyrus...bonded of Papyrus... married to Papyrus... soul-

Sans grips the t-shirt over his soul; the soulbound had been broken. Then he lets his arm drip beside him on his old dirty mattress; he had grown used to having a clean bed since sharing a bed with Papyrus.

Sans grabs hold of his dirty gross pillow and shoves his face into it, not caring anymore- he began screaming into it as loud as he dared.

 

  
A True Reset.

...

It was something he should not be able to remember.

Since a 'True Reset' was just that- it truly wiped the world clean of all Frisk's actions and everything went back to the start.

Sans glances towards the calendar hanging on the wall- It would still be six years before the little bratling falls.

The skeleton brings his hand up to his right eye, which was throbbing. It must be the time period of when the Core accident happened. Sans frowns. Surely they could not go pass that mark. If that was to happen, does that mean Wingdings would return?

Groaning his arm drops once more. All those thoughts were going to make him Fall Down- he could not do that... again.

'*it's alright for them.' Sans thinks bitterly as he sits up and threw the pillow at the wall enraged, 'They reappeared as they fall. but as for me. time keeps going further and further back.'

He did not know when it started. But once Sans had full knowledge of the events happening around him, his memories stayed partly with him- Even with a True Reset. Which he was convince was a major glitch in the system.

... it grieved him deeply, knowing the things he knew... there was something that cut the deepest.

Sans covers his orbits, trying to block out the world, his thoughts spun.

He was the only one... there was no one else who knew and it was killing him slowly...

Oh he had tried.

Alphys had been the first and then Papyrus. He had hoped by explaining everything to them, that they too would break free of the eternal loop.

The pair had no idea what he was talking about.

Sans run his hands down his face, thinking hard.

Six years to go.

Normal Reset sent Sans back to the start with Frisk- but not True Resets... these were the hardest to deal with.

To unlock a True Reset, Frisk would have to had first freed monsterkind.

The monsters would learn humans were not as bad as their memories told them during wartime, still it was hard. The monsters slowly made their way out into the much bigger world above.

Papyrus would settle down, he would start to see the how the world worked clearly. While maintaining his own self, he grew up. Still believing in other but more mindful. Sans sort of mourning the loss of his little brother's innocence but at the same time was proud.

Sans tries to think, he did not know just how many True Resets actually have happened before he gained this insight. But he knew the number of ones he fully remember and not counting the normal resets that made things longer.

  
It was ten.

  
Ten memories of True Resets slammed into his soul.

  
Ten times!

 

The first time cut was the deepest.

The reason.

Sans remembers the lost souling he had been brewing in his rib cage.... when the True Reset took place.

He had a complete meltdown. No one understood. The pain of being ripped away from his offspring drove him mad and he killed almost the whole underground. It took any monsters to bring him down and throw him in front of the king.

King Asgore thought he could be of used for human capturing, and ordered Undyne and Papyrus to take him to Alphys until they found a way to.... tame him- the lizard had caged him in a padded room.

After a while Sans realized it would still be a couple of months before Frisk was due to arrive. When Frisk came and saw the damage Sans had done to the underground- they fought hard to make it out alive.

Asgore sent him out to get the human soul- he was only to happy to go.

Sans killed them.

They 'load' somewhere in the Ruins.

It was becoming clear to him that this was not the Frisk he knew... well it was. But it seemed that the True Reset had robbed Frisk of memories too.

Sans asked them to reset. Causing them to look at him in surprise. Then quickly they did a reset (normal one) again.

And Sans found himself a few months back.

Sans let go of his rage. Completely tired of fighting... he knew it was not going to bring his little soulings back.

That run- he mourns his lost.

Papyrus did not know what was wrong and took him to Alphys.

Sans had Fallen Down.

Frisk freed the monsters without Sans. They looked for him. And found him, but he was not the murderously monster he knew from the first hundred runs.

Once on the surface Papyrus did his best; he took care of his brother, who was now bound to a wheelchair, lifeless and unresponsive but still not dusted.

Somehow Papyrus managed to fall in love with him all over again... or perhaps he had always loved Sans and never saw it until then.

 

Sans reappeared blinking in shock, his strength renewed. It was now one year BF (before Frisk).

A True Reset.

This time Sans chose to play his part as normal. Waiting for them to get to the surface after many many and many normal resets and loads; he hinted that he knew about their little game.

Sans decided to keep his distance from Papyrus... but he could not stop the younger skeleton from falling in love... again. And Sans had trouble saying no to Papyrus... so once more he was carrying a souling within him.

Sans had known right away that this was not the same one as before. For that to happen, he needed to note the same time and place for them to come into exsitance. Of course Frisk's decisons could change their paths if they did not like the way things were heading, and he might no end up with this little one- since they kept the abilty to load and continus.

Even the slightest change would cause his souling not to exist.

So Sans did everything in his power to save his souling. He followed Frisk around, trying to make them happy, and he went back to science, or rather his old hobby. Much to the confusion of poor Papyrus, who thought he was no longer loved by him, since Sans spent his whole waking moments with the human or working.

Sans knew the time was coming when Frisk normally True Reset the world.

Without further delay, he powers up his machine, backing up his soul's data to include his souling. Now all he had to do was wait until the resetting happened, to see if it worked.

He was mourning the lost even before it happened. If his souling faded into nothingless again, he would kill himself he knew.... Sans knew he could not take losing a second brew.

A True Reset.

Sans had found himself in his living room, sitting in front of the TV. A new channel had been make. Starring a killer robot.

He was further back in time. Perhaps more than a year BF.

Slowly he had stood, slowly he made his way to the stairs, slowly he climbed them, slowly he walks the landing and slowly he opens his bedroom door. Once inside he closes it- then he rushed to his mattress and flops down on it, sobbing his soul out.

He felt them. He had his souling and was ready to brew.

However, Sans knew he could not start brewing just yet.

Before he could settle down, he needed to be sure that Frisk never resetted again.

Sans hid his soulings using a similar method he uses for his blasters. Now their was unseen but not protected. So he went out of his way to be extra carefully.

The next freedom happened.

And Sans could not say no to Papyrus and he ended up with another souling. Meaning he had two ready to brew- draining his soul and making him weaker. Still he did not start the brewing stage.

  
A True Reset: three soulings.

  
A True Reset: four soulings.

  
A True Reset: five soulings.

 

A True Reset: six soulings.

  
A True Reset: seven soulings.

  
A True Reset: eight soulings.

  
A True Reset: nine soulings.

  
...nine soulings now swam around his rib cage, some bigger than others, completely depended on him for everything since they had no bodies.

Sans blinks feeling dazed as the soulings quickly drink his magic reserves of his new self... old self? He glancing around his bedroom. It was looking a little cleaner than he could ever remember seeing it.

Sans sighs heavily as he ran a hand over his ribs; he had wondered just how aware they was.

Adding up the many lives he lived, most would be out of their stripes if they had a chance at life. And they might even found some way to take in their surroundings.

So with that thought in mind, he had began teaching them all his knowledge, many resets ago; tailoring each lesson to where he thinks they would be if they aged.

 

It was keeping him sane...

Sans sighs heavily...  
It was getting harder and harder to move his body.

'*i need to start brewing.' Sans thinks gritting his teeth, closes his sockets. Suddenly an idea came into his skull. When researching he came into contact with Alternate Universes. Speaking with other Sans through his machine.

During this time one of them had built a place in the Null Void, a place where other Sans could come and go as they please, to escape their sad existence even for a short period of time.

Sans stood and fell back down.

Somewhere in the house he could hear his brother's voice, it sounded like Undyne was over for the night. It had happened. The pair had just started to become good friends.

Closing his eyes he summoned his remaining magic and shortcutted to his lab. Once there he crawls to his machine and typed in the code. Sans grits his teeth- there was a problem with this. Time moved differently into this Null Void.

A hour there could mean day in their own universe. Or an day there could mean an hour. It depended.

'*six years...' Sans thinks, gritting his sharp teeth, he climbs into the machine, 'i have six years to brew all of them... and perhaps they can live out their lives over there.'

  
The doors shut. And he switches a button. There was a hum and a buzz, then a beeping. A blast of hot white washes over him. On opening the doors, he held onto the frame to keep from standing.

He gazes around- he was not normally one to ask for help, but in this case, he would. For his soulings sake.

"*'ello?" Sans calls lightly, he drops to his kneecaps, then crack against the tiled flooring.

"*'ello?" A voice eerily familiar to his calls back.

"*i need help." Sans told the voice loudly,.

"*...ya asking for help? you?" The other continues, they step out from the shadows. Sans saw it was one of his other selves. They looked just like him but not at the same them. It was UnderFell Sans. This Fell Sans looked unsure of himself and ready to cry, Sans had not seen a Fell Sans like this before.

"*yeah. help me." Sans calls out, his eyelights glowing weakly, he knew they was faded, "i'm gonna brew here otherwise."

"*wait! brew! here!" The Fell Sans cries out, sweat began to form on his brow, "let me get some of the Science Sanses."

"*wait! don't leav-" Sans tries to say, but the other was already gone. Glancing around, he notices that some chairs had been added since his last visit.

Each time a Sans came, they bought something with them. Some would bring chunks of rock or dirt to add to the floating island they had made here. In fact, he had taken some large bags of sand on one visit when he went to the seaside.

Once the little house become an island, the Sanses all decided that they would like their own houses. And as a Sans who remembers the True Resets, had already made a rather large one, since he had gathered a huge pile of gold and brought everything he needed.

One time he took with him monsters that knew how to build a house. Holding them capture for a short time; This happened over a course of hundreds upon hundreds of normal resets- and he did this until they completed the work.

Suddenly an small army of Science Sanses was surround him, he was picked up by blue magic and lifted his jumper up. There was a round of gasps at the amount.

Then he was moving, he sees many different Sanses as he passed, all watching him with wide eye sockets. It was not everyday that a Sans brewed.

Sans felt his eye glow pastel red in embarrassment.

"*hey!" Sans growls out, looking around to see who had turned him blue. The Science Sanses were all talking at once in that same droning voice, making it hard to tell what was being said.

Sans blinks as he realizes they were taking him to the house he had built. Glad that one, they knew which Sans he was, and two they did not take him to some lab to brew

They open his front door and make their way to his bedroom, which was the master bedroom at the top of the stairs. They quickly place he there, and he quickly tries to sit up.

"*alright. a few Sanses have gone to grab some food. a lot of food. ya need to store up as much as ya can." A Science Sans tell him, adjusting his glasses, he stares down, "this is gonna take a good couple of years... will ya be brewing here the whole time. i'm guessing that why ya here... and with this number, it might be wise to do so."

"*yeah. that's what i was planning..." Sans told Sans, suddenly notices no one had make an pun or joke, was it had serious "how am i gonna do this?"

"*ya have a couple of options." Another Sans spoke up, standing besides Sans. "brew them all at once. or try and cut an amount off from the brewing stage and brew a bit at a time."

"*wow..f-darn it." Sans huffs out, he knew how some Sans hated a foul mouth so tried to keep it PG rated around here, not wanting them to give him a bad time over the matter.

"*whichever on ya choice." Yet another Sans said, standing next to Sans and Sans; Sans stares at him, waiting for him to continues, " it's gonna be hard. we all. that is. every sans that comes in might have to check up on ya."

"*this is gonna be f-blinking painful," Sans says with a sigh looking upset. Then he grins, "my bratlings are the best. so i'm sure they'll be fine. ... i think i'm gonna have to raise them here.. to be out of the resets."

"*we're gonna have a meeting." Sans with a strange navy beanie hat said, "we're gonna put a sign of the main board as ya come in. ya know. to make sure everyone is aware and on board."

"*ya petty much abandon ya au sans." A Classic Sans says, looking at him with a deep frown, "how is ya papyrus gonna react?"

Suddenly every Sans began speaking in an dark undertone. No Sans should leave their Papyrus. It was just unthinkable.  
  
"*these are papyrus's bratlings as well. make out of love." Sans told Sans firmly, "i ain't gonna let my papyrus's offspring died. not when there's a chance to save them."

The Sanses all nod they nods in agreement.

"*k. the first round is coming." Sans with the beanie said, staring out the window, "this would be so much easier if someone didn't code this null void au so that us sanses can't use our shortcuts."

There was another round of nods.

Sans blinks at the beanie hatted Sans, and realizes that he has a chef's whites on. This must be the one who from UnderKitchen, his au was completely gone by a Sans called Error Sans- Kitchen Sans escaped bringing his Papyrus with him but damning the rest of his au.

"*...am i gonna have to live here now." Sans suddenly says sadly, wondering if he should have grabbed his brother, "will i ever see my papyrus again?"

There was no answer. They fell silent at the thought of never seeing their brother again.

"*i know it's not much. but my papyrus knows about my little... adventures outside our au." A Classic Sans said told him, "i can bring him here to cheer ya up if i remember ya."

"*thanks." Sans replies with a sigh, he knew Sans was trying to help, but most Sanses have to be reintroduced after a True Reset, if they ever found their way back that was. There was a few Sanses like him, who remembered after a True one. These ones he was closest to, but they did not seem to be around at the moment.

"*....thanks..." Sans mumbles again, as the food comes through his door, "i gonna try and brew all at once... but there's nine of them and my body ya big enoug- what's that look for."

Three of the Science Sans was giving him a creepy grin.

"*well~" The three says in union.

"*do ya remember-" One Science Sans began. "*-that au with that Sans who-" The second Science Sans went on. "*-who could try into a blaster?" The last Science Sans who spoke finishes.

"*yeah. and?" Sans asks frowning at them, studying them each in turn.

"*that sans gave us the research the gaster used on him. to make him." An forth Science Sans told him, coming to stand with the three.

"*before ya brew." Yet another Science Sans, a fifth, said, "we can use that to make ya like him."

"*then ya have a bigger body to brew with." A sixth Science Sans says with a nod, as if he at last understood.

"*how about it?" The Classic Sans says grinning dully at him.

"*er...what about my brew?" Sans asks unsure about this, "will the blaster form be passed onto them."

The Science Sans began looking to each other, then together they shrugged.

"*ya sooo helpful." Sans huffs back but grins at them all the same, "k. fine. let's try that then."

"*don't worry. we already tested it once with a sans who wanted more power." The fifth Science Sans tells with, "It was a blast!"

Sans grins while others around him laugh.

Sans settles back, he watches as the Science Sanses began talking with each other, then he sees a Sans places food close by, he could feel the healing magic woven within it. Slowly he starts to eat, his soul quickly absorbed it, so he kept eatting.

"*k. we're gonna things perhaps." One of the Science Sans does, he did not know which one this was now, since they were filing themselves out of the room, "this sans is gonna check ya over. keep eating in the meantime."

Sans just nods slowly, his skull feeling heavy. He had just abandoned his au, his papyrus. Then a thought came to mind.

"*oi." Sans says turning to Sans, "do ya think others can take my place?"

"*wait what?" Sans says to Sans with a confused expression.

"*there's so many in and out. maybe they can take my role?" Sans explains, feeling a little down at the thought but did not want this papyrus to be alone.

"*i think we can... but ya papyrus, he's gonna feel something different." Sans goes on frowning deeply.

"*i know. but i don't want him to be alone." Sans told him firmly, holding his hands over his orbits and trying not to cry.

"*there's a way we can fast forward." Another Sans spoke up, the Sanses turn to this Sans.

"*huh? what do ya mean?" A Sans besides Sans says, not looking happy by this topic.

"*it's six years to go bf. that's what the data from this sans au says." The Sans hurries on, coming further into the room, it was a Classic Sans but had the Science Sans air around him, "there's a way to pull the last resets memories back. well. i mean is reset the reset... i think... i found a way for my asgore to remember only the reset before. i can try the same. but i have to forward a bit...in other words. wait the six years and then reset the memories. so they would have two sets of memories. one where ya there and one when ya not. also, i have never this on a whole au before..."

"*do it." Sans says not liking the idea of being forgotten, "please try."

"*k. then when this is finished. we sanses will take up ya role." The same Sans said, "thanks for letting me test this out."

"*heh. no worries." Sans said, "its only up to a certain point right? the memories. they won't remember the surface or frisk?"

"*no. only remember the point i chose. meaning. only the time ya gone for." Sans tells him, nodding along with his own words.

"*i'm taking a lot of risks. so yeah. do it." Sans says gently running a hand over his sternum.

"*thanks again." Sans says as he turns, "i'll let ya know the results once it happens. also. i try and line it up with the amount ya stay here. it seems for every day ya spend here a month goes by in ya world."

Sans moans at himself, one of the first things he should have done when entering here was to note the time difference. Quickly he tries to work it out. One day equals one month. So twelve months was twelve days. Now the six years. What are six twelve? Twelve times six? 72... so he would be 72 days to brew nine soulings into skeletons... 72 days was a little only three months.

Sans sighs deeply. He actually thought he had more time than that. That might be because the last time he came here a hour he was here a week went by in his au. He forgotten it changes which time.

"*thanks for letting me know." Sans told him, "i didn't check."

"*don't know how this is going to work then." Sans with the idea admits, "we can only hope they have a few neutral runs while all this is going on."

The Sanses nods at this statement. It may be three months of the six years, but adding up the runs could bump up the days.

"*i'm gonna head over to the meeting." Another Sans spoke up, he was a odd cross of a Classic Sans and a Swap Sans, Sans did not know what au he was from, "and explain the latest events. see if we can get some sans to take over different runs."

"*thanks..." Sans says as he eats slowly, he could feel tears forming in his sockets.

"*k everymon. let's leave him to eat and rest." A Sans quickly speaks up when seeing how upset he was getting, no one Sans knew how to deal with a crying monster other than Papyrus, so they normally just ran for it. Sans did not hate them to leaving him to his misery, he would have done the same.

Soon they had all left with only himself remaining in the room he built himself 'years' ago.

A lot had happened.

A True Reset. Him abandoning his au. Leaving Papyrus behind. Starting to brew nine soulings. Turning into a blaster to make more room in his ribs for his soulings. Agreeing to let the last reset memories to be installed and no doubt making everyone confused. Making poor Papyrus confused. Then letting other Sanses take his place. Would Papyrus fall in love with another Sans during this time?

A sob could be heard and Sans was surprised to realize, this was him. Giving up would be so easy right now however with the soulings in his ribs, he knew he could not. They were proof of Papyrus's love for him. And he was not going to give up for their sake.

Sans lefts his skull and grabs some more food, he allows himself to cry as he forcefully ate. A determined look was lit in his eye sockets.

"*i'm gonna make it. it's gonna be ok." Sans tells his soulings, then spoke differently. "we're going to make it. we are gonna grow and be strong. just like papyrus. we are gonna believe. in not just ourselves but the sanses around us."

Sans closes his eye sockets, having his fill, then leans back into the pillows behind him. He stares up at the ceiling, thinking of Papyrus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	149. Growing In The Dark #1: Whispers Of Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of 'kill or be killed' Sans escapes the annihilation of his race, along with two others. Now Sans has to raise two skeletons younger than him while keeping them all fed, clothed and sheltered- and most importantly, protect them from the other monsters who view them as easy EXP.

 

In the underground, it was 'kill or be killed'. Every monster kind was trying to stay alive, while the strongest rose to the top.

  
At the beginning of when they first came down, each monster kind had their own leaders, yet they chose to bow down to the strongest monster, a goat monster. It had been like this for many many years.

  
However when a population of a kind falls, so do their seat of power.

  
This was what happened to the skeleton kind.

  
Without the sun to drink, their numbers dropped. Only a few who adapted to life in darkness and found a new source to feed off of, and survived this madness.

  
Still with the fall of power, meant an all-out attack of the skeleton part of the underground. Different monster kinds came along and the skeletons were forced to flee.

  
Comic Sans hurries along, the child was having a hard time keeping up with the one in front of him; who was his king. In the strong skeleton's arms was a red bundle. They came to a halt in front of a large window, that overlooked the courtyard. There was monster crawling all over it.

  
"COMIC SANS!" The skeleton king says turning to him, "YOUR FAMILY HAS BEEN THE ROYAL PROTECTOR SINCE ANCIENT TIMES. I SHALL NOW RELEASE YOU FROM YOUR FAMILY'S VOW!"

  
Sans wanted to grin, to cry out in joy. He never wanted to serve the King's son, Prince Papyrus. In fact, while he loved the King and would follow him to the ends of the underground, he hated the little bratling.

  
Sans watches as his king walks to the wall and pushes a stone, which opened a narrow corridor. He places the red bundle inside. And the bundle starts fighting against the red wrapping that was binding it.

  
Soon a much younger skeleton came out of the red cape he was wrapped in, glaring at the older skeleton. Sans wanted to slap the child for the utter disrespect he was showing.

  
"MY SON! YOU MUST RUN! FOLLOW THIS PATH! IT SHOULD LEAD YOU TO SAFELY!" The King tells his son, taken him by the shoulder and forcing him to look straight at him, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

  
"NO! WE MUST FIGHT!" The Prince cries out, glaring harder at the old skeleton, "FATHER! YOU CAN WIN! I BELIEVE YOU CAN!"

  
Sans suddenly felt something towards the child. Perhaps he was not as bad if he trusted in the king's strength.

  
The sound of footstep hurrying over the cold made the skeletons head's turn to the passage they came from.

  
Suddenly the Royal Magician came into view, holding his own child to his chest. The Magician was already in a bad way and so was the one he held, whose face was covered in blood and dust.

  
"My King!" The Magician yells out in surprise, he rushes over, "I Am So Glad You Survived!"

  
The King says nothing, instead takes the child out of his arms, moves over to Sans and makes him carry him.

  
The older pair began speaking with one another.

  
'*..wingdings...' Sans thinks sadly at the child in his arms, he could hardly make out his skull with all the blood.

  
"SANS! TAKE MY SON! AND THAT CHILD! YOU MUST LEAVE NOW!" The King suddenly orders; without question and even due he had been released from his vow, Sans runs over to the prince and placing Wingdings on the ground, he starts rewrapping Papyrus once more.

  
"LET ME GO! SERVANT! I SAID LET ME GO!" Papyrus shouts out, suddenly his jaw was grabbed by a hand and he was made to stare at two glowing eyes filled with hate and pain. Papyrus was scared by what he saw.

  
"*keep silent prince." Sans snaps, glaring as hard as he could. When seeing his nod, he grabs him, threw him over his shoulder and then grabs the other child on the ground.

  
Sans held onto them both tightly, he glances back to see both the older skeletons smiling their thanks to him as the stone clunks back into place.

  
Skeletons could see in the darkness, which helped a great deal during his flight to escape. At some point, he could hear the sound of a battle raging on. He gazed around him but saw nothing. He reasoned it was coming from above as he was travelling under the Skeleton's Castle.

  
Putting his feelings aside, he continues on. He knew he was far too weak to join in battle, but perhaps if he saved these two, then his life would no be in vain.

  
Sans ran for hours. He was sure he was far away. As the passageway had changed to rocky caves a long time ago.

  
Sans halts. He turns to a small opening where he could see water pouring in, there was a roaring outside. The young skeleton moves to gap and stares through.

  
Moving back slightly, he bends his knees and carefully and awkwardly places Papyrus down, the red cape that he was wrapped in came undone a little.

  
Then he put Wingdings down, flinching at his skull, the blood and dust had cleared a little, showing up two scars on his skull. One coming off his right socket, going up to his crown, the other was under his left sock, running down his cheekbones. Sans sighs. As he was about to move away, he notices that Wingdings was holding something to his chest. It was a yellow crystal ball. There seemed to be a tiny scroll in the little skeleton's hand as well. But instead of reading it, Sans stood and glances around the cave, seeing nothing that could harm the children further, he crawls through. On the other side was a large waterfall, he could see iceblock falling down with the water.

  
Sans tries to picture where he was in his mind's eye, guessing he was at the point where Waterfall meets Snowdon.

  
Sans began to rattle with the icy air, he was not used to the cold, since he was brewed and raised in the Hotlands.

  
Suddenly he hears crying, it was faint with the noise the waterfall was making, but there was someone crying. Sans realize it was coming from where he came, and as he went back he guessed it was Wingdings waking up since that skeley was such a crybaby.

  
Crawling through the tight gap, he blinks when he notices it was Papyrus crying. Which was odd. He had never seen the prince cry before.

  
Sans moves over and gave him a firm hug, he felt the little prince stiffen in shock, but he quickly relaxed in his hold. 

 

"*it's gonna be ok." Sans told him as gently as he could manage, "i'm gonna take care of ya and 'dings. from now on. us three are brothers. so no worries."

 

Papyrus clung onto him tightly, nodding his skull against Sans's neck. 

 

Suddenly Sans felt something touching his leg, turning with Papyrus still in his arms, he blinks at a broken looking Wingdings. Letting one of his arms go from around Papyrus, he leans down and brings Wingdings into his free arm. Readjusting them he sat them both on each of his legs, let them lay their skulls on his ribs. 

 

'*how the hell am i meant to do this...' Sans thinks with sweat forming on his brow- he knew nothing about raising children, both there still in stripes. Even children were not spared nowadays; what's more, they were skeletons, a doomed race. No one is going to help them since there would not anything in it for them. 

 

Sans glances down when noticing both had fallen asleep, he breathes a sigh of relief. But panic was still bubbling within him. 

 

'*what do i do? what can i do?' Sans asks himself, there was no way he was going to abandon them, 'it's ok. it's right until their adults. until they can take care of themselves... in the meantime. i'll try and raise their lv somehow. i'll train them as best i can. teach them as best i can... only then can i dust and join my tribe with honour.' 

 

Sans nods to himself, he glances down at the prince and magician in training. Both had rare power growing within themselves, hopefully, they already knew how it worked, because Sans only knew his own tribe's power. Not the royal line, nor the gaster line.

 

"*someone please save me." Sans whispers to the darkness around him, as he hugs the two to him- but no one came. 

 


	150. *hey buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds something in the snow.

It was cold. Deadly cold.

  
Sans glances through the dark yet white forest, looking for a place to ride out the storm. An icy wind howl all around him, changing direction every few moments. The noise had become deafening, he could not hear the sound of his feet crunching on the snow anymore, nor the rattling of his bones.

  
The small skeleton came to a halt.

  
There was something red sticking out against the whiteout that was happening.

  
Raising a brow, he pushes forward, as he reaches the only source of colour, he stops to stare.

  
Then bending down and taking one hand out of his pocket, he tugs at the thing, hoping it was something that would keep him from freezing his bone off.

  
As he tugs, he notices it was attached to something. He took his other hand out his pocket and grabs it with both hands wondering what this was.

  
To his utter surprise, a skull appears. Much longer than his round one. Their sockets were closed and it looked they were half fallen by the way their colour was an eerily grey.  
Sans glances around. Wondering if this skeleton was alone; there was no one there. The two of them were completely alone.

  
Sans now had two choices. Leave the skeleton to dust or help him keep warm... somehow.

  
The skeleton sighs deeply, but once again this sound was lost over the wind.

  
"*hey buddy." Sans calls out, barely hearing his own voice, "let's get ya somewhere that warm. aa?"

  
A like a switch being turned on, those sockets opened and stared at him. 

 

 


	151. Dark Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wakes up.

The world is darkness.

the partial or total absence of light.in physical theories prior to that of special relativity. the periodic table of elements. 3.14159265358979323. an atom is the smallest constituent. gloom. mass and energy were viewed as distinct entities.is a tabular arrangement of the chemical elements. dullness. unit of ordinary matter that has the properties of a chemical element. shadow. 846264338327950288419716. what. the energy of a body at rest could be assigned an arbitrary value. ordered by their atomic number, electron configuration, and recurring chemical properties. every solid, liquid, gas, and plasma is composed of neutral or ionized atoms. 939937510582097494459230781. asking for information specifying something... In special relativity, however, the energy of a body at rest is determined to be mc2. Thus, each body of rest mass m possesses mc2 of “rest energy,” whose structure shows periodic trends. Generally, within one row (period) the elements are metals to the left, and non-metals to the right. 640628620899862. atoms are extremely small; typical sizes are around 100 picometers (a ten-billionth of a meter, in the short scale). am. which potentially is available for conversion to other forms of energy.with the elements having similar chemical behaviours placed in the same column. atoms are small enough that attempting to predict their behaviour using classical physics – as if they were billiard balls, for example – gives noticeably incorrect predictions due to quantum effects.80348253421. i. used by a speaker to refer to himself or herself. 170679821480865. The mass-energy relation, moreover, implies that, if energy is released from the body as a result of such a conversion, then the rest mass of the body will decrease. 1328230664709384460955. table rows are commonly called periods and columns are called groups. six groups have accepted names as well as assigned numbers: for example, group 17 elements are the halogens; and group 18 are the noble gases. 0582231725359408128481117. through the development of physics, atomic models have incorporated quantum principles to better explain and predict this behaviour. every atom is composed of a nucleus and one or more electrons bound to the nucleus. The nucleus is made of one or more protons and typically a similar number of neutrons. Protons and neutrons are called nucleons. darkness. with little or no light.450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920962829254. skeleton. such a conversion of rest energy to other forms of energy occurs in ordinary chemical reactions. also displayed are four simple rectangular areas or blocks associated with the filling of different atomic orbitals. an internal or external framework of bone, cartilage, or other rigid material supporting or containing the body of an animal or plant. more than 99.94% of an atom's mass is in the nucleus. the protons have a positive electric charge, the electrons have a negative electric charge, and the neutrons have no electric charge. if the number of protons and electrons are equal, that atom is electrically neutral. if an atom has more or fewer electrons than protons, then it has an overall negative or positive charge, respectively, and it is called an ion. monster. 0917153643678925903600113305305488204665213841469519415116094330572703657. a monster's body is mostly made of magic and is attuned to its SOUL. but much larger conversions occur in nuclear reactions. the electrons of an atom are attracted to the protons in an atomic nucleus by this electromagnetic force. the protons and neutrons in the nucleus are attracted to each other by a different force, the nuclear force, which is usually stronger than the electromagnetic force repelling the positively charged protons from one another. when a monster gets old, they enter a state called "fallen down." 5959195309218611. please. This is particularly true in the case of nuclear fusion reactions that transform hydrogen to helium, in which 0.7 percent of the original rest energy of the hydrogen is converted to other forms of energy. silence. a complete absence of sound. Under certain circumstances, the repelling electromagnetic force becomes stronger than the nuclear force, and nucleons can be ejected from the nucleus, leaving behind a different element: nuclear decay resulting in nuclear transmutation. a monster in this state lies immobile and turns to dust shortly afterwards. i want.. stars like the Sunshine from the energy released from the rest energy of hydrogen atoms that are fused to form helium. have a desire to possess or do (something); wish for. stars? a fixed luminous point in the night sky which is a large, remote incandescent body like the sun. wait. no. stay where one is or delay action until a particular time or event. where. when a monster dies, its body turns to dust.[5] This dust is often spread onto the owner's favourite thing in funerals so that their essence lives on in their possessions. Monsters' bodies and SOULs are closely linked.7381932611793105118548074462379962749567351885752724891227938183011949129833673. in or to what place or position. no. used to give a negative response. where. where. am. The number of protons in the nucleus defines to what chemical element the atom belongs: for example, all copper atoms contain 29 protons. The number of neutrons defines the isotope of the element. in what direction or respect.36244065664308. in or from what source.when a monster dies, their SOUL is lost forever. Boss Monsters are an exception, as their SOULs exist outside their bodies for a few moments before shattering.602139494639522473719070217. in or to what situation or condition. help?make it easier or possible for (someone) to do something by offering them one's services or resources. improve (a situation or problem); be of benefit to.The organization of the periodic table can be used to derive relationships between the various element properties. assist (someone) to move. The number of electrons influences the magnetic properties of an atom. focus. the centre of interest or activity. 986094370277053921717629317675. an act of concentrating interest or activity on something. atoms can attach to one or more other atoms by chemical bonds to form chemical compounds such as molecules. am i. The ability of atoms to associate and dissociate is responsible for most of the physical changes observed in nature and is the subject of the discipline of chemistry.238467481846766. a.but also the predicted chemical properties and behaviours of undiscovered or newly synthesized elements. skeleton.9405132000. There are two major types of skeletons: solid and fluid. three...Solid skeletons can be internal, called an endoskeleton, or external, called an exoskeleton, and may be further classified as pliant (elastic/movable) or rigid (hard/non-movable). Fluid skeletons are always internal. monster. 56812714. stop! bone. Bones are rigid organs that form part of the endoskeleton of vertebrates. They function to move, support, and protect the various organs of the body, produce red and white blood cells and store minerals. Bone tissue is a type of dense connective tissue. Bones have a variety of shapes with a complex internal and external structure they are also lightweight, yet strong and hard. skeleton monster! Skeleton monster is actually a subspecies of ancient rock golem monsters; characterised by their human skeleton like appearance of white dry bone. skeleton monsters vary in size, most are normally on the taller size of the measuring scales; between four feet to nine feet tall. And typically weighing between 80kg and 100kg. With the heavily recorded one being 150kg! skeleton monsters are the image of human skeletons. There are 206 bones in the skeleton monster. the skeleton's teeth can sharpen at will. As well as their Phalanges of both hands and feet. these are invisible mana passages that act like veins, allowing magic to flow to certain areas in their bodies; called magic points. There are 19 known magic pressure points. the first pressure point is located on the Frontal Bone. The second of the bottom of the Cervical. The third on the Manubrium. A fifth of the lowest part of the Sternum. Sixth and seventh on each inner side of the Scapula. Eighth and ninth on either Capitulum. Tenth and eleventh on both Metacarpals of the hands. Twelfth and thirteenth, two places either side of the Pelvis. Fourteenth and fifteenth, both Patella. Sixteenth and seventeenth both the Calcaneum. The last two magic pressure points are thought to be within the Orbits or eye sockets. And are the only mana had can be seen. But it is not clear at this time- i am a skeleton monster. i am a skeleton monster. - i am a skeleton monster. i am a skeleton monster. - i am a skeleton monster. i am a skeleton monster.

In the darkness a creature bubbles fore. Within itself, it focuses all of the random thoughts racing in it's consciousness- it thinks. it ponders. it decides;

A mental room came to be within it. Then a door. Bookshelves that went on for miles upon miles sprang up. Now it knew it's knowledge was safe where it was inside of itself, it began stepping out the door- it now could take from itself rather than letting it roar over it like a raging river.

It concentrates on skeleton monsters. It pulls out how skeletons use their magic to see and hear by the mana passages.

It mimics these steps and went to reach for the mana that should be in it's soul... only to find an endless well of mana. It knew this mana did not belong to it; How it could tap this mana it did not know, nor did it know where it's soul was.

Within it's mind, it pulls up a diagram of a skeleton body, searching for where the soul was. Just to confirm.

On confirming what it already knew, it once again reaches for it's soul- only to come back with nothing.

'*i don't have a soul?' It thinks to itself in the dark void. Oddly enough there was no fear. No panic. No form of any emotion.

It simply did not care.

So instead it reaches for the mana it could get hold of, then uses it to try and see pass the darkness.

Strangely, using magic in this manner was like second nature to it. No, perhaps not strange if it was a skeleton, to begin with. The world of darkness swifts to reveal bright lights and deep shadows. It notices that it's vision was limited.

There was some kind of light source nearby, it was on a metal floor. There was a metal wall, which appears to be partially broken, it could not make out any more since that was where it's sight ended.

It glances down at itself, only to see a puddle of black. It was moving by it's will, so it knew this was itself.

'*but i'm a skeleton.' It told itself. It wondered if it could pull itself together. An image of a skeleton appeared suddenly but quickly faded.

It calculated.   
  
A wall of numbers and facts rush at it and it was hard to work out what went where at first. Soon it had a formula.

'*do i have enough mass?' It thought. The skeleton it was thinking of was bigger than the overall mass of puddle it was. It could not reach that full weight and high with it.

Then calculations started again. And once more it had a formula. This one was a lot different from the first.

It did not care. It just wanted answers. Why was it here? Why had it been in darkness? It knew it was a skeleton, so why was it now a black puddle on the floor? Why did it know so much and yet nothing at all?

It thought about a skull. And it saw the ooze move, travelling upwards.

As it waits, it took this time to study itself fully.

While it appears to be liquid at first, it seemed to have some solid to it as well- it also let off a black mist close to it's edges; there it would seem to be disappearing when it reaches a certain point, yet not lose any of it's volume.

The blackness always was moving, curls in on itself and out.

Suddenly it sees a black skull forming, however, it was not completely solid, it had the appearance of a waterfall running downwards of the skull, yet it kept it's shape.

While it watches itself forcing a body, a lot of information tries to escape it's mind's room.

Skull. a bone framework enclosing the brain of a vertebrate; the skeleton of a person's or animal's head. temporal bone. temporal fossa. sphenoid bone. external acoustic meatus. styloid process. zygomatic. mandibular notch. mastoid proces-

It halts it thoughts when the next part came into existence.

The top of the spine. Cervical. This was followed by the scapula. More of the spines appears, the thoracic.

It was getting further and further off the floor, the ooze finally starting to strink in on itself as it built the form. The front came into view; the clavicle, the manubrium as well as the head of the humerus.

The soulless creature watches as this all unfold, using that endless mana. It was then it notices, as it made it's body, the lid of the well was closing.

'*if it closes... will i be able to maintain my body?' It questions, there was no pure fear, it could think of something else- So it did not feel the need to speed up, it continues on with this pacing.

The ribs were there now; as was the whole humerus. It leans down on the capitulum and straightens out the curved spine. The skull lifts up and faces the ceiling, jaws partly slightly.

  
It remains still then, keeping itself this way as the radius and ulna came into existence. It glances down just as the top of the pelvis began to mould. It could already see just how small it's body was going to be now.

While he forces the rest to emerge from the black puddle, it turns it's gaze to it's surroundings once more.

The light source was flickering but always stayed bright. It swifts through it's knowledge and linked it together with lava. There was lava nearby.

It did not know if the lava would do it harm if it had no soul; suddenly in the background of it's mind, it sees more walls of text, scrolling down. This gave it a huge amount of information on souls.

But it tunes this out, closing that mental door again.

Looking back it saw that it's form was wobbling. So it brings down the skull and let it balance itself on the new carpal bones, metacarpals and phalanges. It lifts itself a little, letting the head of the femur more around and grow the full femur behind itself.

It waits patiently. It had no worries.

It had no concept of time. It could have been there for days. The first part when the skull had formed, may have been hours. Or, this could have been happening in a matter of minutes? Seconds?

The femur was done. The patella. the tibia and fibula. And there was the calcaneus, tarsals, metatarsals with the proximal, middle and distal phalanges.

It was complete.

However.

The thing was blacker than black.

The ooziness washes down like a river over the surface.

It studies it's new form.

It was small. The records in it's mind told him it should be bigger, taller, stronger.

It reaches those records, searching for anything it missed. It was then it saw something. While anything rather part of knowledge was reliable. The skeleton record it was trying to copy... was... glitchy. It kept coming and going. And it was forgetting what it was seeing.

It grabs at the pieces that came into existence. The records showed breaks. Or scaring. Holes in the hands, the skull both sides were shattered. The ribs cage looked like it had been cut through many times and rehealed. As well as other scars.

It glances down at the small form. It wondered if it should copy fully. But... it's magic well it was drawing from, was now the size of a pinhole. Surprisingly, it could still get a lot out of it, which made it wonder just how much power it stole to make it's form.

It stilled for a moment.

The hands.

They had holes in them and it did not even have that part of the records when it formed them.

The many questions that begged to be answered kept building up. It wanted to know, it had a strange thirst for wanting to know.

It pushes these aside for now. The only real thing it wanted... was it's purpose.

It wanted to know it's purpose.

Yet at the same time, it wanted to wait. It got the idea that it was not meant to be moving around, its purpose was to think not to move nor feel.

But sitting around in the darkness was not going to help with getting answers. Something was missing.

So it began pouring magic into the skeleton that was itself, it made the cold darkness sink within the bones, it then causes them to become as white as a newly brewed skeleton.

It fuses with it's skeleton form.

Then it... 'he' it knew it was male by the records- so 'he' pours magic into his orbits. And blinked them for the first time.

The room came into full focus.

It was brighter than it thought it would be.

Placing his newly formed hands on the floor, it pushes raising itself enough to bring his feet around from behind him, then flatten them to the floor. He was slow, but he rose to his feet.

The world was... bright and slow.

He glances towards the light source, about ten steps away from him, the floor vanishes.

He then gazes around the rest of the metal room- it had broken windows high up on three of the four walls. On the last wall ... only the top half remained- There was a large machine hanging only by the framework above.

He turns and studies the wall he was closest to, the one opposite the broken wall; it was indented. Like something had been thrown against it with a great force...

The skeleton looks where he stood. Then calculated...

He was what hit the wall and fallen down on the floor.

Turning around in a circle, he sees other dents in the walls. However, it looked as though whatever hit the walls to the left and right of him, must have fallen into the lava.

Then was also holes that were broken through, whatever had hit them, had passed in and out the other side.

He began to walk. His walk cycle was wobbly as he went- he understood that while he had the knowledge, he was lacking the memory of how to actually perform the action. He realizes he needs practice.

He gazes downwards, carefully placing one step in front of the other until he had a slow but steady pace.

He did this until he ran out of places to walk; before he was now the broken flooring.

He stares down, studying the lava below. On observing this, he was no longer sure if this was normal lava- it shone with many different colours. So unlike the darkness, he first woke up to.

He watches as a piece of the ceiling above crumbles and falls down into the lava. It hit and causes a small wave, which ended quickly.

It was at this point he realized that he could not hear. Everything was silent.

Tapping into the small opening of that well of magic, he unlocks his hearing.

It was odd.

The loudest thing in the room was the bubbling lava, with electricity buzzing somewhere. He turns to see that sound was coming from exposed wires.

Other than that there was silence. But not the same kind of silence he had before.

So he listened more intently, hoping that somehow this would give him the answer to the ever growing pile of questions.

There was a creaking and moaning noise. Glancing down he sees the flooring below him was bending. He had walked to close to the broken part.

He could feel it bending with his weight, so he slowly back away, as he does he looks to the wall.

And saw himself there, staring back at him.

Suddenly he was there.

But this time he was watching himself standing there, the other was studying his surrounding; he watches as he glances down and stares at the floor, as he puts one foot behind the other and walks backwards, then he half turns to look to the wall to see himself.

They stare at each other for a couple of seconds.

Then that one was gone.

He was at the place he had first awoken from.

While he did not care if he got hurt, he realizes, he 'cared' if he died.

Turning he stares at a hole in the same wall, a few meters down. This one was completely smashed in; he slowly walks towards it.

As he came up to it, he stares through and blinks dully at a naked skeleton laying there a room, on a dull blue and orange tiled floor.

A skeleton had fit the records in his mind.

However...

This one's bones also looked like it had just been brewed. It was a clean white and no broken or scaring anywhere to be seen. Even though there should be new breaks from the crash it must of have had. He could see where the other had hit the ground and continued moving for a bit.

He studies the opening. He would have to climb over to get a better look in the room.

The smaller skeleton bought his new left leg up, putting it rest on the twisted metal, a sharp piece slices him but he kept going until his feet were on the other side; once there he puts his weight on his right leg while keeping his left firmly on the floor. He swung it over and turns his form to get over the other side.

Blinking he stares down at the damage he had taken. He checks himself. No menu appeared. Perhaps one without a soul, one does not have a menu, nor hp.

He waits for a moment, willing the cuts to reappear. And sure nothing, black oozes out and in, then the cuts were gone.

He continued to stare for a moment, trying to run this by his knowledge, only to find nothing that matches this ability. He tucks this away for later, wanting to answer yet another question.

Turning his skull, his gaze fell on the skeleton, who had not moved.

Slowly he makes his way only. Taking in every detail of this one. Their bones were loose and almost coming away from each other. A true sign of a lack of magic. This was a rare thing in skeletons, but it had been recorded to have happened.

He bends down near their chest, then sat down with his legs folded under him.

There was something about this skeleton.

An odd thought passes through his mind.

'*....this is me...' it whispers.

Pushing forward, he leans over the bare ribs and tries to check them- him.

Nothing came up but it tried to...

So instead without care, he surrounds the soul. And surprisingly it comes out easily... There was something- but it was a soul- and yet not. It was the soul container. The house of the soul's essence - and it was empty.

So the soul was... there... sort of.

He blinks at the empty soul, it appears like crystal glass shaped like a normal monster soul. It lay on his hands cold. If it was a normal soul, it would have floated with a colour of power surrounding it, so no one could ever truly touch the soul itself.

'*...this is me...' the whispers say again.

He tries to make the soul container go back in, however, it refuses to go back.

Sitting back down, he looks around the titled room. It was much smaller than the one he came from and it had two doors on different walls.

A sound caught his attention. It was a light knocking, something was coming towards him. Glancing down at the soul container, he tries and to put it back and again it refuses. So he held it to his sternum and small black worms came out and grab hold of it, pulling it inside.

It was then he realized that, while he made his false body, he did not make a soul container for himself. He did not think he needed to.

The noise got louder and he quickly looks around the room. He sees a wide metal control panel nearby.

It was closer. And it was coming from the room he just came from. He stood. Keeping himself alive was the main thing until he found his ...purpose.

Something was not right. He glances down at the skeleton. That was the reason. He had an embedded sense of staying alive, then should he keep this alive as well.

'*...was that it?' He asks himself. But it was too late, a shadow cast over the like and he looks to the hole where the light was being blocked. Whatever it was was black... just like he had been.

He looks over at the metal control panel. And catches sight of something moving, he stares for a moment, only to see that it was himself kneeling there, looking back at him from the shadows, his bones were no longer white but were that black ooze once more, so it kept him hidden in the darkness.

Suddenly he was sitting at the place, and staring at himself hovering over the skeleton, trying to put the soul back. He turns his attention to the wall and knees down- letting his solid white bones gave way to black goop.

His gaze was now fixed on the hole in the wall and watched as the new black ooze came into view, blocking the light for his past self. Suddenly his past self notices him, they stare at each other. Then in a blackness appeared in the shape of him and he was gone.

The black ooze through the gap, clearly it could not see very well, because it kept close to the wall and kept stopping and starting its travels.

It must have seen something, because suddenly, it pushes away from the wall and heads straight for the skeleton.

Then a pair of white hands came from it, it appeared to be melting. And a face came out.

It seemed to have a hard time maintaining these, cause it stops and stares at it's hands for a while, which slowly pulls the shape of them back into place, the same for the face.

A broken, twisted face he knew.

Again.

'*....this is me...' he said to himself, he held his hand over his black ribs, touching where the soul was hidden.

He stood. And silently walks towards it. The nearer he got, the more it 'felt' right. It felt like it belonged.

'*....memories...' He told himself, a million of things came banging against that mental door, information informing him of what he thought he knew.

'this is me. my memories. where i belong.' His mind tells him, making him walk faster than he ever had walked in his short existence.

His memories suddenly whip his white melty face around and stared at him in shock and horror. Which stops in place him.

His memories look to him, to the skeleton, then to him again.

"*...memories... my memories...let us return.." He asks, his jaw never moves, coming through magic alone.

His memories quickly darts over to the skeleton and bend over him, shaking him by the shoulders and loosening the bones causing them to fall away from which other as it tries to wake him up. That broken face glances to him, that horrified expression still there.

"*...memories?" He asks not sure what to do, he tries to use his knowledge to think of what to do next.

An answer hit him.

His memories were in front of him. However, he was knowledge. He glances down at the skeleton, that was now being shielded. This was his main body.

"*my memories what is the matter?" He asks as he starts walking to his two other selves.

His memories start to shout at him. They were words... but not words. They kept getting blanked out.

He continues to walk, his memories gave their body a mournful look and fled, faster than he could react. Blinking he stares at where his memories had slid out, it happened too quickly.

Walking over he glances out the broken wall, where his memories were glaring at him. They point at him, shouting things he could not understand.

'*...not good. knowledge need memories to guide our actions....' He thinks was about to look for a safe place to .... shortcut to, but Memories was so close to the edge of the broken floor, that there was no safe place. His mind came telling him it was dangerous to go there.

His empty sockets, stare into a pair of eye lights. They glowed an angry yellow and drops downward, making him reach out, but a black orb appeared behind him just as he disappeared pass the flooring.

He lets his hand flop to his side. Not understand why Memories was fearful of him, his Knowledge.

Memories. Knowledge. Body.

'*...memories was after our body...' He turns to face the still unmoving skeleton, the longer he looked the more he recognized this being him, 'i am after my memories... what will our body be after? our... soul? wherever that may be...'

He hurries over to his body. Watching it for a moment, until him and his memories, their body did not seem to be conscious.

'*.... knowledge need memories to guide our actions... but the body needs knowledge to safeguard it...' He thinks, he settles beside his body, his real body.... 'i am meant to be with my body anyway and purpose is the care for it.... and if my memories truly want my body... then he has to return at some point.... until then. i have to keep my body alive..'

He stares at his body, wondering how was he meant to do that with no soul.

Then information leaks through. A soul can regrow. If the soul was cut in two and survives, one half will most likely die while the other half will slowly grow.

It happens during soulmates unions. When two mates want to become one, they will remove a part of themselves and gave it over to fill the other part of their mates. During this time the part they remove can get smaller and smaller until only a tiny piece actually goes into their part. But there is still a gap. And it will repair itself.

He blinks. Some different information comes through. Reports and records of the soul being cut in two to see how long each piece last. During this time the owner is in pure agony.

He continues to wait...

...

His Memories were not returning.

Knowledge needs Memories.

He glances down to his true Body; staring down at the fallen bones. They were no longer looking as fresh as a brew. Instead, light grey patches had appeared scattered about.

He searches his vast data- his body lacked a mana vein. It was dying.

Knowledge blinks. Body needs Knowledge. Knowledge safeguarded the Body.

Knowledge purpose was to keep the Body alive.

The black skeleton returns to his white self, the grinning skull stares down at the skeleton that was falling apart in front of him.

Knowledge reaches within itself, pulling on a number of different methods to get magic into his Body. He found something quickly.

Leaning over his Body, he puts his hand over the other's skull. There was a mana vein between the orbits, on the frontal bone. Knowledge drew from the well once more, focusing it to pass through the mana vein of his hand to the skull.

It was not working.

Picking the skull up, he places the frontal bone to his own frontal bone. Closing his eyes he forces the mana through. There it happened, slowly the white colour was returning.

So he kept this up for a while, there bending back down he places the skull back to it's rightful place on the top of the skeleton. Then studies the rest of the Body. Leaning right over, he places his frontal bone upon the other's again, this time while it was attached to the rest of it.

Knowledge did not know how long he stayed like that, but once he felt a flow return to him, he knew that the mana had travelled throughout the Body.

Raising up he turns to give the room a glance over again, hoping his Memories had come back while he was working on saving their Body. But no.

Knowledge hears more noises, this time it sounded like monsters trying to get into the room outside. He did not want to meet with other monsters, he could not explain himself being there. Should he even be here?

Knowledge dug into his mental room, finding a map of the whole Core. He bought up the layout of this floor in his mind's eye and turns to face a normal looking wall. However, it seemed that there were hidden passageways everywhere. He knew this map was not meant for just anyone.

Now turning to his Body, he changes into the blackness once again and then, like the soul, he pulled it into his form.

Monsters had sub-spaces or loot bag, where they could place items, this depended on how much mana there had... it also was not could not bring in living souls. Meaning he should not be able to do this.

But one, he was not living, two either was his body, three with this much magic he should be able to fix the whole Body within him.

Knowledge knew it was working, his eternal grin he seemed to create for this form widen, though he felt no real joy.

With his Body fully inside his sub-space, he starts moving towards the hidden door; on reaching it, he opens it and slips inside.

'*perhaps i can rejoin my body like this?' Knowledge thinks, carefully oozing around his form, he could feel it in the depths of himself... which was strange, normally one could not feel something in their sub-space, however, he was feeling every single bone.

Knowledge closes the hidden door which as someone crashes through the main door. He hurries down the thin inner walls, travelling out of danger. He needed a place where he could just sit and think now.

Pulling up the map once more, he studies it. There was a large office three floors above- it kept flickering in and out of existence. Twisting his form, he began heading in that direction.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gaster is Sans and Papyrus theory, one of my favs. I found this yesterday when looking through my stories.


	152. Sans ‘n’ Papyrus OTP #3: Gaming/watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans loves his brother. Papyrus loves his brother. The pair are very close.   
> They live together. Eat and drink together. Go on outings together. Share the same bed.
> 
> They are always together.
> 
> Sans does not notice he just announces their relationship to his friends. While Papyrus day-dreams of being lost with Sans!

Sans stares out the window- the sun was setting, the darkness was spreading, the lively outside world had slowly become silent as humans and monsters went into their homes for the nighttime hours.

A mad grin appears upon his eternal one.

Tonight was Sunday.

Papyrus always had a slumber party with Undyne on these nights, and they took it in turns to go to each other's houses. Papyrus was at Undyne's place, he had left an hour ago to start with their dinner.

This had started as a bit of a tradition when they all lived in one house to begin with after they came out of the tents. It carried on even after they moved out and built their own homes.

Sans rarely stayed for them during their parties even back then. He had spent his time with Toriel while the others played.

Of course, now he did not live with Toriel and the others anymore, so he had to find a way to get through the evening without his brother.

It was his movie night.

It was still rather a new thing, having only done it twice, yet found it enjoyable. So he chose it to be a thing while his brother was away.

The first time he went back and fore to the kitchen most of the night, so the second time he bought some food with him.   
  
Now Sans loved burgers with ketchup pooled on. However, he also had a strange liking for tacos; So instead of making burgers which he could eat whenever he went to Grillby's, he made himself his favourite spicy tacos.

And his taste in movies was a little odd too.

Sans loved horror movies and rom-com movies.

Both genres seemed out of place for him, so he never told anymon.

Papyrus actually loved romantic dramas, so Sans got to watch them too but never admitted he was a little fond of them.

Sans had a secret room just off of his bedroom or Sans's 'hobby room' as Papyrus liked to call it- which was true- since Sans slept in the main bedroom with Papyrus.

After asking Papyrus for a room of his own, he had gotten one. But it did not have a bed, it had a futon and a hammock, which he could set up whenever he fancied... but was too lazy to keep doing that, so just left them set out for him to flop on them whenever.

Papyrus had build the house with the idea of adding other rooms on as time went by; with that in mind Sans built off of his bedroom without Papyrus's knowledge, or he hoped so- because his brother designed and help build their house, he should notice that the wall had come in on itself and it was much smaller. If he had noticed, he never mentioned it.

It surprised Sans just how fast Papyrus had built him the room. Only three weeks ago when he mentioned about having their own rooms again, after that Papyrus threw himself into making it for him. Sans felt a little bad for fixing in the new room off the room, just after Papyrus had finished, but it was nice to have his own space again.

Sans shortcuts to his kitchen, grab the plate with the piles so taco shells and shortcutted to his 'cinema' room. He places the food upon a low table, which Alphys had gotten him when she visited Japan. The walls embedded with empty shelves, which he hoped to fill one day- it had a few DVDs on it, his collection was steadily growing, there was a lot of choice on the surface.

Sans shortcuts again, going back to the kitchen, grabbing even more taco shells and the fillings, then repeated this over for a short time, grabbing any can drinks, cakes and sweet stuff too while he was at it.

Once he stops his little mission to fill his stomach during the course of the night, he glances around at the kitchen. It was a mess...

Sans always made sure to clean it before Papyrus came home, while he loved doing everything with his brother, he did need some alone time every now and again. He did not think his brother would like the horror movies very much...

Sans sighs. Thankfully Papyrus went early and came home late on these slumber parties because it was the one time he slept in, Sans had more than enough time to clean the place.

Sans turns and shortcuts one late time. He came into his cinema room and started looking through his movie collect. He eyed up the stuff Alphys had bought him, she had quickly begun one of his best friends after they all moved in together; she was keen on anything film and animation related, on top of this she liked to watch any genre; she was quick to notice who to best watch what with.

And thus she had given him a lot of anime in the genre he liked... which he did not think he would enjoy at first, but he found out that some of the anime he had got was better than the movies he liked.

Again this would not something he would admit and he was glad Alphys noted this fact, thus did everything under the table.

Sans blinks at the Mirai Nikki series that was waiting to be watched. It only had twelve episodes, he could easily watch the whole thing in one night.

Sans grab the DVDs collection and kneeled down in front of the overly large tv screen that took up half the wall in both hight and length... he got the thing on impulse after Papyrus told him to stop buying him stuff and buy himself things every now again.

Which he did. Sans had a lot of gold still and he did not know just how long this run would last before a reset would happen, so chose just to do whatever while he could.

Sans place the DVD in the machine, frowning deeply. This had been the longest run they had. Five years almost. He was feeling a little off about it. Now that the dust had settled it was a case of learning to tell himself this was finally the final run made- and it causes his soul flicker just thinking about it... it was hard to remember how to live with every day being new instead of redoing the same day over.

Sans began to sweat. He was pouring money into doing whatever his brother wanted, what if they ran out of gold... if this was truly the last run, then he really needed to think carefully about his future... and Papyrus's future- who seems to have already had a mate in mind, if he was talking about weddings and babies.

Papyrus never had a chance to seek a mate before- Sans did not know how he felt about this matter. About Papyrus leaving home and raising a family... Sans could not envision a future without Papyrus but it seemed like it was becoming a reality.

"*maybe i'll stop for now." Sans told himself aloud, he starts using the remotes to turn it on the right channel and adjust the volume to go higher than normal, it was fine since he soundproofed the walls.

Sans wanders over to his long seat that was under the some higher up empty shelves and flops down. He glances at the tacos in front of himself, it was enough to feed a small army. Or enough to feed his group of friends for a few hours.

Sans snorts.

As he was about to press play, he pauses. Then frowns. Sans thought he heard something... but how could that be? These were soundproof walls!

Sans starts getting up, he slowly moves towards the sliding doors- on the other side looked like a giant star constellations poster

Suddenly it slid open causing him to leap in the air with surprise.

Papyrus stood there.

The taller skeleton glances around slowly then blinks at Sans standing there.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus greets happily, he hurries over and pulls him into a hug, "UNDYNE! COME LOOK WHAT SANS HAS SET UP FOR US!"

Sans hears the sound of feet running through the house, suddenly the fish was filling up the doorway with a lizard under her right arm and sort of resting on her hip. She stares around the room in wonder for a moment, so did Alphys from her place.

"Whoa!" Undyne says steps in, she places Alphys down on the long sofa and hurries over to the DVD section, "THIS IS COOL! SO! What are we watching!?"

"M-mirai Nikki!" Alphys speak up, "Sssansss already has it ssset up, l-look!"

The two best friends turn to the screen.

Sans blinks in confusion as he was placed on his feet, then he looks over to stares hard at Alphys. He knew it had been her that told, the way she hid her hands in her muzzle confirms it.

Papyrus and Undyne were cheering at something- glancing over he saw them eyeing up his tacos. Then he looks them both up and down, the pair were in their nightwear, ready for their slumber party.

"SANS!" Papyrus suddenly says pointing at him, "YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE NOT IN THEIR NIGHTGOWN!"

Sans grits his teeth. Another thing he did not like about their noisy slumber parties, they seemed to think they had to wear nightgowns.

Papyrus was wearing a long orange and white downward stripes, traditional man's nightgown with a matching nightcap. While Undyne wore an old women's Victorian nightgown, that was pure white. Alphys was wearing a more modern nightgown that was black and red and had a swirly pattern on the top half, it was shorter than Papyrus's and Undyne and he could see black tights peeking out.

Sans tries not to sigh, Papyrus had gotten him one or two or three or four... It was classed as a nightgown, but it was called a boyfriend's shirt. Which looked just an overly large dress shirt, which he was sure Papyrus could get away wearing outside- and his brother had bought in which and every colour that was available.

"*sorry. let me get it on now. al. come with me. help me chose which colour." Sans says slowly and carefully, he needed to know what was going on to adjust to this sudden situation, so he did not hurt Papyrus's feelings in any way.

Alphys was quick to jump up and follow him out, for some reason Undyne was making funny noising at them as they went while Papyrus tries to shush her.

"I-i'm sorry!" Alphys says quickly in a low tone as they went over to Sans's set of draws where he kept his nightwear he rarely wore in, "We were b-busy this week an-and it was my turn to set everything up f-for tonight, and I forgot!"

"*so ya remembered my movie night and crashed my stand-alone party." Sans finishes for her with a heavy sigh as he pulls out the purple boyfriend's shirt nightgown.

"Sso-sorry Sssans." Alphys moans out, still keeping her voice down as she pulls out the black and blue checked one, "I know you wa-wanted to keep this from Papyrus and all. But you should have seen the look on his face when I told him. He thinks you set this room up for him by the way... sorry... he was really happy... I feel so bad about it!"

"*well... as long as papyrus is happy." Sans mutters lightly, smiling a little. He knew this was bound to happen, he did not realize just how soon.

"SANS WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?" Papyrus voice calls out to him from the room.

"*tacos!" Sans answers back as he takes his jumper off, throwing it and the purple nightgown on the floor, he grabs the black and blue one in Alphys's hands and pulls that over his skull.

"TACOS?!" Papyrus voice asks in confusion.

"*made with mincemeat bro. ya like mincemeat!" Sans answers with a grin, now that he had the thing on, he began pulling down his trousers. Alphys made a sound and she turns around, "ya can't see anything ya know. it's long."

Alphys huffs out at him in mock anger. Sans snorts and reaches for the draws again, opening a lower one he pulls out a black short shorts.

"*k. i'm ready." Sans says as he straightens himself- the skeleton and the lizard made their way back to the room to find the best friends sticking their fingers into the meat... for some reason.

The skeleton and the fish stare at the skeleton and the lizard. Sans raising his brow when Undyne starts elbowing his brother with a smirk.

The pair stood together from their place at the low table and walked over to the smaller monsters. Sans blinks as he was picked up and placed on the sofa, Alphys was to his right and Papyrus was to his left- he turns right around since he was fully blind in his right, to see Undyne on Alphys's right.

"Its a bit small," Undyne comments about the sofa as she forced to move closer to Alphys.

"*better to snuggle up with." Sans tells her with a wink.

A slow smile crept across Undyne's lips, some of her sharp teeth came on display- looking down at Alphys she moves closer, half pulling her girlfriend on her lap. Alphys had a slight blush on the cheeks, which was impressive since lizard monsters had a hard time moving their blood around their bodies; so this was the equal of a human being completely red-faced.

Sans snickers at the sight- which ended as Papyrus wanting to mimic Undyne's actions.

Sans blinks. He turns to look at his brother's face. Papyrus's eyes were glowing an odd mix of pastel red and green.

'*as long as papyrus's happy.' Sans thinks with a bold smile, he allows himself to be happy enough for his eye to turn completely green. Papyrus was delighted by this and puts his arm around his shoulders.

Undyne huffs loudly, not wanting to be outdone, wraps her arm around Alphys's shoulders.

The two former scientists glance at each other and grin.

"R-ready for movie night?" Alphys asks them.

"I was BORN ready!" Undyne announces, pumping her free fist in the air.

"Okay. I-I going to start then!" Alphys told them holding up the remote that Sans could not even remember letting go of.

"WAIT! BROTHER! HOW DO WE EAT THESE?" Papyrus questions, leaning and pointing to the tacos.

"*here. i'll show ya bro." Sans answers coming forward, he felt all eyes on him as he slowly built up his taco from the many different ingredients on the many different plates, "ya mix and match. .. er.. there are some spices in the meat. just to warn ya."

There was a round of acknowledgement as they started playing with the food.

"*i have some other treats over there." Sans points to the cake and other sweets, as well as the, can of drinks on the floor, "they're for afters."

"SANS! I AM PROUD OF YOU!" Papyrus told him as he leans forward hugs him tightly and rubs his jaws against Sans's skull, "I AM SO PLEASANTLY SURPRISED BY THIS WHOLE SETUP! I HAD NO IDEA YOU WAS MAKING US A CINEMA ROOM! IT IS VERY COOL!"

"*not as cool as ya... glad ya like it bro..." Sans says with a grin, he glances at Alphys who shrugs at him, "ya could have said 'plea-sans-tly' though. just saying."

"UGH. THAT IS JUST BAD!" Papyrus says pulling again, "LET US BEGIN! WHAT IS THIS ABOUT!?"

"*wait!" Sans suddenly says, causing Undyne to glare at him, "let's not watch this one. i know a better one that i think ya both might like."

Sans quickly went to the machine and took out that DVD, then went to his shelf, searching for the one. While Sans like horror and rom-com, he had other genres thanks to Alphys. And he knew this was more their thing.

"*tengen toppa gurren lagann." Sans says as he held up the case, he watches as Alphys grins and could not help but grin as well.

 

\---

They had finished the first fourteen episodes and now had an agreement to finish the remaining ones for next week's slumber party.

Sans blinks. That had been good.

Alphys blinks. She agrees with him.

Undyne held onto the lizard closely. Oddly enough it was the former captain that was most affected by the scenes.

Papyrus had watched silently during the whole thing, holding onto Sans, the older skeleton could feel the emotions coming off his brother in waves at certain points; Sans had kept looking up to see if he was okay.

"WELL, THE NIGHT IS NOT OVER YET!" Papyrus spoke up smiling brightly, "WHO IS UP FOR PLAYING A GAME?"

"What games do you have?" Undyne asks glances around the tv, "I can't see a console."

"*er... i don't have one." Sans answers keeping his smile on his face, "oops. guess i didn't think of everything. sorry. maybe we can call it a night and go to bed now?"

"NO! THE NIGHT IS YOUNG BROTHER!" Papyrus proclaims suddenly, leaping up on the sofa and places a hand on his chest, "FEAR NOT FRIENDS! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE THE ANSWER! WE SHALL BRING MY ONE OVER! IT IS IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

"OH YEAH! That one you got last giftmas!" Undyne yells, grabbing her long nightgown she jumps up with him, "LET'S GO!"

Together the pair jumps down with a heavy thump and darts out the room.

"*welp. that happened." Sans says with a sigh, they had been watching that for the last six or more hours, "thanks for buying me all those animes. some are really good."

"You're w-welcome Sssans!" Alphys says pleased she had another anime friend to chat with.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, before the lizard spoke up.

"Anyway! You going to the library's cafe soon!" Alphys says sliding closer, her voice going softer, "On a date!"

"*a date? It's on the fifth of this month. on wednesday. " Sans says blinking at this term she used- she could not mean what he thought she meant.

"Papyrus spoke when he first came over! Then I remember your movie night!" Alphys went on, in her excitement, she forgot her nerves and in turn, her stutter, "He kept saying that this could be a double date after I told him what you were planning!"

"*...oooh..." Sans says unsure what to make of it, he knew Alphys liked to fantasies and remembered her speaking about things called shippings- he did not know what she was talking about back then, but he does know. He guessed she was 'shipping' him and Papyrus together.

"'oooh' What do you mean 'oooh'?" Alphys says sitting up sightly and placing her hand on her hips, "Sans I want details! What are you going to do! You have to plan dates out carefully!"

"*ok. i do have reservations for the cafe. i really did 'book' it." Sans began, grinning when she see her nod but frowns when he realizes she overlooked the pun, and was waiting to hear more, "it's normally an open cafe. but on wednesdays and thursdays. between two to five they have this fancy tea party thing going on that have limited places. thought papyrus would like that."

"That sounds nice!" Alphys sighs out, clapping her hands together, "What else?"

"*...tour of the library." Sans carries on, wondering just what she wanted to hear from him, its not like it was a real date; however he had read about it beforehand to see why Papyrus had taken an interest for wanting to go there in the first place, he thought it was just for the tea party thing that happens as well as something else.

"Tour of the library?" Alphys asks with a frown, "How big is this library? It's not our one in monster village right?"

"*nah. its one in the human town." Sans answers leaning back into the sofa. He had looked at several different libraries trying to find one that a) had a cafe, and b) had something you had to book up for.

"Which one?" Alphys questions, leaning towards him.

"*the one that we got those kitchen deals in." Sans says leaning further back just to see if she would lean closer. And she did.

"Oh! Yes!" Alphys cries out as she began picturing the place, Sans wanted to laugh, he suddenly remembers that she was good friends with Mettaton. Close friends do catch on to each other speak patterns, "What else? The Tour! The tea party! Do you have flowers to give him? What about-"

"*well there is a rose garden that couples as a maze next to the library," Sans recalls, frowning slightly as he wonders why she cut off so suddenly- the maze had been one of the things he thought Papyrus had wanted to do, rather than just the library itself.

"Ee-er-er Ss-ss-sans-" Alphys suddenly chocks out, waving a hand at him.

"thought we could get lost in there together." Sans goes on with a grin, "i'll send ya a sos if we never find our way out. chances are me and papyrus have to go into survival mode and live off the land. ya find us hundred years later and with a skeleton civilization coming out."

A light blush covers her cheeks, meaning she was completely embarrassed by something he said. This only made him smirk. He retraces his own words. She really was shipping them together.

"*yep. me and paps will have to mate at some point. having no choice but to find comfort in each other's arms as we may never find any other mates." Sans continues, wanting so badly to laugh at the horror in Alphys eyes.

He sat for a moment, trying to think what a shipper wanting to hear from their chosen pair- he places his hand over his chest and gave a dramatic sigh,

"shame for papyrus." Sans says with a slightly insane laugh as he brings both hands to his cheekbones and held them, grinning like mad, trying to mimic the yandere character he seen on the trailer of the first show he was about to watch before they came in, "i'm sure if he'd didn't get himself trapped by me. he'd find someone way better. but no. i'll get him lost forever in my amazing maze of love. and if anymon tries to take him from me." he lowers his voice and says darkly, the air about them became chilly his left eye glowed an unworldly blue, " t h e i r d u s t w i l l b e c o m e p l a n t f o o d f o r t h e r o s e s ."

"SANS!" Undyne yells from behind causing him to grab his chest in fright, he spun around from where he was sitting to stare at the fish monster towering over him, holding the machine to her chest.

"*heh hehehe! sorry. sorry. joking." Sans quickly says with a half shrug, he notices Papyrus glancing over her shoulder with a blank expression. He felt sweat build upon his skull at the sight, not knowing what to think.

"Sans! You can't joke about dusting monsters!" Undyne snaps with an angry huff, "Not cool!"

"*... er. how much of what i said did ya hear?" Sans asks, his eye sockets going blank at the sudden realization of the fact it should not have taken them this long to get the gaming console.

"Almost everything I think," Undyne told him truthfully as she marching over to the TV and sat down crossed legged.

Papyrus follows her over, holding the wires, he sits down with her and places them on the ground. He had his sockets on Sans the whole time.

"Yeah... we heard all your plans." Undyne went on, not looking at him, "Sorry! I was interested in what you are doing!" Then she turns with a grin, "But hey! Half the stuff is not bad! Right, Paps!"

Papyrus quickly nods. Sans could see the telltale signs of an eye glow being held down; which was a shame, it would have told him what his brother was thinking.

"*welp. can't go now." Sans says with a laugh, he watches as Papyrus's shoulders dropped slightly and Undyne turns to him with a death glare, "whoa. if looks could kill. i'd be dust."

"NOT FUNNY BROTHER," Papyrus tells him softly, a little too softly for Sans's liking.

"*sorry bro. ya know i'll mucking about with ya." Sans says with a grin, to which Papyrus nods.

"W-what are we playing?" Alphys asks as Undyne came over to sit with them, this time sitting in front of the sofa and in-between Alphys's legs- and again, Papyrus copies his best friend's actions.

Sans came forward a bit and hugs his brother's skull, resting his chin on top- he blinks as he felt a hand cover his own, he brings his skull over and looks at Papyrus trying to see his expression or any eye glows.

Papyrus was oddly guarded tonight.

"A horror game!" Undyne tells her, grinning boldly; Sans sat up at that, he felt Alphys's eyes on him, knowing this was his kind of thing.

Sans blinks and merely smiles as he leans on Papyrus once more- it was not how he planned his movie night, but it was fairly fun. Perhaps he would join their slumber parties more often.

Papyrus's bare humerus brushed against his equal bare femur, he frowns at the warm shiver that ran throughout his bones. Forget, no amount of fun with his favourite monster could make him wear this nightgown again, he liked to sleep in shorts and that's it. Suddenly he realized he sleeps every night with his brother with a top on.

Sans gazes at Papyrus out of the corner of his eye. His brother never complained about his lack of dress, so it's fine. Besides, Papyrus sleeps a max of two to three hours.

Sans nods to himself as he watches the bloody screen and a deadly tune playing as the title came on. 


	153. HAPPY ENDING!#1: Your Arms Around Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is deeply in love with his brother. However, he knows that Papyrus does not love him that way and will fall for Mettaton soon. BUT, for some reason his brother never really settles unless he thinks Sans he truly happy and settled- thus Sans pairs off first with Grillby, hopefully letting Papyrus think he was happy, so his brother can be happy. He owns him that much.
> 
> Now that the dust has settled with no resets in view- it's time to have the happy ending everyone deserves.

Sans felt arms wrap around his middle, he leans back into the warmth behind him. His mate mumbles something he could not make out so he turns, blinking against the sudden light that filled his sockets.

Grillby was staring wide-eyed at the doorway, frowning Sans follows his line of sight to see his brother standing there, watching them with a blank expression on his features.

It was then he notices the soft humming; Papyrus was humming that strange tune once again. Sans could not remember when it had started- a little after they moved to the surface? perhaps.

  
“*can’t sleep?” Sans calls out through his sleep-hazed mind, that seemed to snap Papyrus out of whatever daze he was in, “want me to keep ya company?”

Papyrus nods at this and waits where he was, humming a little louder this time.

  
Sans moves to get up, he felt Grillby’s heated arms slip off of him as he slid out of their bed. Sans makes his way to the door, holding out a hand for his brother to take. Instead of taking that hand, the taller skeleton bent his knees and lefts the smaller up and into his arms.

“*ain’t done this in a while.” Sans mutters softly, he wraps his arms around Papyrus’s neck and grins.

Papyrus stares at him, then glance back at Grillby who appeared to be glaring them. Without a word, Papyrus moves away happily humming softly all the way to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles are taken from '20 Themes Challenge: Alternative Universe Romance'   
> And 'HAPPY ENDING!' is all one story.


	154. HAPPY ENDING!#2: Reading Quietly

Sans sat for ages reading aloud for Papyrus, for some reason it had been taking longer and longer to get his brother to sleep. Of course, he would not sleep until Papyrus does and tries to catch up on it during waking hours.

‘*how long ago did this start.’ Sans thinks as he continues to read in a small voice, Grillby was in the next room and their walls were thin, ‘was it when grillby...’

Sans pauses for a moment, making Papyrus who lay in his bed watching him read, blinks at him.

  
Sans looks down at Papyrus giving him a bold grin, the one he used in the underground during those hard resets.

Papyrus beams at him and snuggles into the covers, waiting for him to go on.

Which he did.

  
He read softly, his mind working overtime as he began piecing together the puzzle.

Papyrus had begun this strange behaviour when he started dating Grillby. It got worst when Grillby chose to spend the night, which was happing more and more. In fact, Sans was about to ask if he would like to move in with them.

Sans needed to talk to Grillby. Worst comes to worst a reset would happen anyway, all he had to do was wait.

 

 


	155. HAPPY ENDING!#3: Get Some Sleep

  
Sans had slept deeply; during the day that is.

Papyrus, on the other hand, seemed to be getting more restless when Sans told him that he and Grillby were having a break from their relationship.

’*was that not the reason?’ Sans thinks as he hugs his brother around his ribs with one arm. It was the first time they slept together like this since he began sleeping with the fire monster. And Papyrus was delighted with the sleepover.

’*was i wrong?’ Sans questions running a hand down his brother’s skull lightly, the skeleton needed sleep, it was worrying him more than he was willing to admit out loud.

“*ya got to sleep bro.” Sans told him a little firmly, all he got was a tighter hold around his middle. Making Sans sigh heavily at his brother’s actions.

’*did papyrus just rattle?’ Sans wonders as he continues the motion on the skull.

“BROTHER?” Papyrus spoke up, his voice hoarse as he magic thins from lack of sleep.

”*yeah bro?” Sans asks stopping all movement.

”IF I FOUND A MATE, WHAT WOULD YOU DO?” Papyrus questions quietly, he raised his skull slightly, but from lay, he laid there was no way for him to see Sans’s emotions.

”*support ya.” Sans told him, that fake grin appearing once more, “anything ya do i’d support ya with...”

Papyrus pulls away completely and sat in on his legs, he stares at Sans and frowns deeply. Then glances away, looking hurt by something.

“ARE YOU HAPPY FOR ME?” Papyrus asks turning his gaze at him once more.

”*yep.” Sans lies smoothly, that fake grin twitching slightly.

Papyrus comes forward, laying in Sans’s waiting arms. Either slept that night, they just laid trapped in their thoughts.

Papyrus began humming that odd hum the whole time.


	156. HAPPY ENDING!#4: Five Minutes Away

Sans moved in with Grillby the same time Papyrus moved in with Mettaton- He now lived in an apartment above the bar, while Papyrus lived in the town’s centre. They were an hour’s drive away from each other, and it would be the first time they lived apart.

Well. It would be the first time Papyrus lived apart from Sans. Sans has experienced living without his beloved brother many times and grown numb to the concept.

And if he really wanted to, he was five minutes away by shortcuts. Sans has pre-made shortcuts all over town. To get to Papyrus in one big leap would drain him too much, but he found out that if he did short shortcuts one after the other until he reached the place he was not so worn out.

Sans had known this would happen. While this was the first time dating someone after than Toriel no the surface, it was not the first time Papyrus found a mate.

And since it always seemed to be that robot, Sans guessed the pair to be soulmates.

... and thus, Sans stepped to one side.

 

Sans wanted Papyrus. But he wanted Papyrus's happiness more. 

 

'*i love him.' Sans thinks to himself sadly, 'i don't deserve him.'

 

Sans wanted Papyrus's happiness more than anything in this world.

 

'*i'll give him anything to make it up to him.' Sans says to himself as he curls up in the middle of his living room- Grillby was downstairs, so he could fall apart if he wanted. But still, his mate was five minutes away, he might walk in at any moment.

 

Why couldn't Papyrus happiness be with him?

 

Five minutes.

 

'*that's all it would take to get to papyrus.' Sans thoughts turn differently, he wanted to see his brother, to make sure that he was not dreaming, that he was safe and alive, that they were truly on the surface, that the world was not a dusty place.

'*i should just dust myself.' Sans snarls at himself- then stops. And laughs loudly in the empty room, allowing himself to have this moment of insanity.

When he came around he did not know how long he had been laughing for. But he did notice that his firey mate was standing above him, trying to hold him. Soon both were on the floor; with Grillby kneeling and Sans having him pulled on his lap, only had his rubbing against the carpet as he tries to move every now and again until at last he stops and lets himself be held.

"*i don't deserve kindness." Sans tells his mate through a fit of giggles, "darn. how could i forget ya were five minutes away?"

The fire monster silently spoke.

"*thanks grillz. really thank ya." Sans says with a heavy sigh when he closes his eye sockets, he sees his brother's decapitated skull, "ya mind if i go over to my bro's place and spend the night."

Grillby flinched at this, looking a little hurt for some reason. However, he nodded at the request.

Sans crawls out of his lap, slowly drags himself on across the flooring- not even bothering to stand, just went onto his hands and knees to the door. Once there he held onto the wall to climb up and grabs the handle.

Sans did not look back when he went through the door and vanishes- his emotions cut off for a moment, his only thoughts were of getting to his brother...who was only five minutes away.

 


	157. HAPPY ENDING!#5: Tape Won't Fix It

They had a fight.

 

Lots of couples do.

 

It happens once in a while...

 

Sans hated things like this.

 

Fights were something he tried to avoid at all cost.

 

 

And the thing was, without a reset there was nothing he could do to fix this.

Sans had drunkenly admitted that he loved his brother more than Grillby _to_ Grillby. When questioned further, Sans told him everything. The timeline, the resets, the child Frisk, his undying love for Papyrus again and again.

The skeleton was at a lost at what to do.

So now Grillby was a pile of dust in the floor of their bar.

  
Sans sighs, he did not want to. But Grillby _was_ going to ruin everything. If the child got wind of it, they would reset again, and Papyrus was living so happily, he did not want to disturb him.

Sans had broken out of his drunk state and his highly intelligent mind went to work. He framed it on humans.

Sans knew how. He lived many times on the surface to know which anti-monster group would take responsibility for these actions even if they knew it was not any of their members. And he knew the methods they used too. Which helped.

Once his clean up was done, he shortcutted away. Right into the bedroom Papyrus set up for him if he ever wanted to spend the night. Sans came and went at random times when he was close and would sleep if he claimed he could not get home for the night, so he knew no one would raise an eyebrow at this.

He switches on his music very loudly, Mettaton's own songs came out the speakers- after a moment, there was a soft knock on the door.

Sans calls out for them to enter. Blinking Sans sees the cleaner Mettaton had hired. He was a little mad about this since Papyrus loved to clean. Sans had seen Papyrus just roll with it, so he never mentioned it.

The cleaner nods to him with a smile, the rabbit monster then calls to the other cleaner, informing them it was just Sans; another head popped up, then gave him a wave, to which he waved back- he knew who they were, he remembered everyone who was dusted in the underground.

No amount of resets could make him forget the look of horror on each and every face.

A loud bang was heard and both rabbits jumped- he could then hear a faint sound of monsters talking- Mettaton's voice being the loudest, followed closely by Papyrus's.

The rabbits call out to their bosses; letting them know that they were still here and that Sans was here too.

Seconds later Papyrus bounces through the door and came over for a hug. Suddenly Papyrus stiffen. Drawing back slowly he sees his brother's frowning features.

Papyrus takes one hand off of Sans and studies his gloved hands. And frowns deeply.

Sans then realizes that he never changed his clothes. Some 'smart' monster he was meant to be.

Papyrus turns to the cleaners and informs them that he was to be the one to clean Sans's room- for old time sake's. The pair gave him a sad look. Everyone knew Papyrus liked to clean and that Sans messed up the room for him to do.

Sans watch the rabbits nod and they close the room- Papyrus then turns to Sans, telling him to take off his clothes and take a shower.

Sans froze. He had a private bathroom in the room that had been given him, but the clothes were filled with dust he needed to get rid of them. Thankfully he was wearing his glad rags, so he was not to upset at destroying them.

Sans jumps when he felt Papyrus trying to take off his t-shirt. And laughs loudly, he then helps his brother until he was bare. He thought his brother would be shocked and appalled, however, he felt his brother's stare.

Sans moves away, heading towards the bathroom- uncaring that he was naked- uncaring that he was covered slightly in his mate's dust.

He knew tape would not fix this, he knew glue would not fix this; the only thing would be a reset and that was not going to happen.

Sans blinks. He was already out of the shower- he did not know when his mind blanks out. opening the door he hears the now familiar hum of his brother. He gazes around his room, it had been clean spotless.

There was a pile of fresh clothes waiting for him on the bed. He noted that the music had changed.

Which was odd, Papyrus in former surface runs would listen only to Mettaton, even after discovering after the new music here.

Suddenly the towel was taken from him, he blinks and sees Papyrus smiling brightly at him. Sans gave him his best grin, which he hoped did not come over as being insane or something.

Then Papyrus takes the towel away and tosses it into a black bin bag... which was odd. And was that his glad rags in there? He watches his brother tie the bag and tell him that these are the things that need to be burnt.

Sans twitches.

He knew his brother hated his bum around clothes- but burning seemed a bit much... however this was a good thing. Papyrus was unknowing getting rid of the last piece of evidence.

Now all that was needed was to clean the bathroom. There was a certain way to clean monster dust, it leaves a magic trace for hours after.

Sans blinks at the cleaning gear Papyrus uses. And stares at a certain bottle.

A large bottle of salt.

Which washes away monster dust like bleach.

Papyrus grabs his gear and then tell Sans he was going to clean the bathroom and that he should get dressed.

 

 

 

Numbly Sans listens. From the bathroom that humming was hummed out loudly and happily. 

 

 


	158. HAPPY ENDING! #6: Faint Recognition

Sans cried in his hands. He felt Papyrus ungloved hand running over his shoulder blades through his thin vest.

At seven in the morning, the skeleton had burst into his room and screaming his name. Sans just blinked at the tearful Papyrus. Behind him walked the robot, looking relieved at the sight of him there, and Sans felt a little bad for all the hate he mentally threw at him.

After a moment Papyrus had literally thrown himself at him. Sans barely caught him with blue magic before lowering him into his arms gently.

It had been Mettaton who kneeled down in front of him and slowly and calmly told Sans the news about Grillby.

Sans had laughed outright.

Causing them to be startled, he then told them about how poor taste his jokes were.

But when Papyrus confirms the robot’s words. Sans allows himself to break down.

Now all his friends were around him. Papyrus was holding him, had been holding him ever since that morning. Sans refused to get comforted by him, it was not the first time he killed another monster. At one point of his insanity, he had killed the whole underground, including Papyrus, in one go- leaving himself alone for the longest time before the child showed up.

That was one reason he felt like he could go not forward with Papyrus.

Sans merely listened to their voices. Papyrus's humming seemed to drown out their noises... as if by magic.

 

  
...

 

  
Sans hums lightly, gently he ran a hand over Papyrus’s skull as he had done so many months ago- his brother appeared to be sleepy soundly, so he did not need to pretend to be heartbroken anymore; he had already cut off his emotions.

A soft knock on the door was heard before it was opened; Frisk wanders in without being invited and came over to the bed when Sans rested with Papyrus sleeping on top of him of his legs.

  
Sans was sitting upright, leaning against the bed rest- Papyrus had his skull half on his lap and a half in his centre, where his magic bulked out like lays of fat on a human.

  
“*heh. hiya kid.” Sans greets as the bratling took a seat on the edge, “What can i do for ya?”

 

*They tell Sans that they knew.

 

”*what ya know bud?” Sans asks never stopping running his hand over the lovely skull.

 

*They tell Sans that they knew that it was him that killed Grillby.

 

Sans grins and halts his actions, then just laid his hand down on Papyrus's back and waits for them to continue.

 

*They explain that they snuck into the bar and recognized the marks from his blasters that he failed to cover up.

 

 

Sans grins madly at them.

 

 


	159. HAPPY ENDING! #7: Big Mouth

"*i didn't fail to cover them up." Sans says with a small laugh, "i left them for any to see. the only ones that know about my blasters are you and my bro."

Frisk frowns at him. Clearly confused by his actions.

 

*They asked if he was going insane again.

 

  
"*kid. i never stopped being insane." Sans says giving them a mad grin, "i just learnt to hide it well."

  
Frisk stood up and slowly back again.

"*kid... i won't kill again. i promised no more killing. same goes for you. right?" Sans said almost sadly, he stares at the child, "its strange kid. ya allowed to murder the whole monsterkind in cold dust and it's alright. but when i do it. it's bad? even if i did it to save them from you. just let me off the hook just this once?"

Frisk stops. They look down, tears fill their eyes.

"*so tell me. what's the difference between me killing papyrus and ya?" Sans goes on, an insane glint now starting to appear and he held onto his brother's back tightly and curls over him, "i did it because was keeping ya killing him. hehehe hahahaha. i still remember the look on his face. when my brother realized what was happening. what was going to happen. and he let me. he smiled at me that same loving smile and let me kill him without raising a bone at me."

 

  
*They tell Sans that they are really sorry. That they will never kill any monster again. Nor would they reset the timeline again.

 

  
"*maybe resetting won't be so bad this time." Sans said loudly, tears began pouring down his cheekbones, "but if ya true reset. that dusty tale might happen again if i forget. that's why. don't true reset. i need to remember my deeds even if ya try to forget yours. so yeah. reset. a normal one. let's see what happens in the next run."

 

*They tell Sans that they refused.

 

"*somehow i knew ya say that." Sans says with a sigh, he straightens up and turns to face them, "welp. nothing to do with me. i'll follow the script from now on. but ya'll reset. ya always do. and we'll be stuck in that eternal time loop once again."

  
Sans watches as the hero of monsterkind leave the room. Then he gazes down lovingly to his brother and began to stroke his skull again. An imaged of a red-eyed floating skull appears in his mind's eye, he forces it away and focuses on the here and now.

"*heh. me and my big mouth. huh? it's alright bro. i'll never let anyone hurt ya ever again." Sans told the sleeper, now he was alone that insane expression complete covered his features, "even if that's one is me. oh bro. ya will never know how much i love ya. i love ya to death."

 


	160. HAPPY ENDING! #8: I'll Protect You

Sans felt that something was strange.

Well, he felt strange for a while, which was because he had a long long run of Frisk's genocides followed by his own long run of genocides- he was glad when he, at last, stopped and things went back to normal... well normal-ish. He was still haunted by his past deeds even if he did not have the LV to back it up.

The strangeness was pulsing throughout his bones. Whispers of words he thought he knew.

But that was not it.

It was not because of all the unwanted attention he was getting from everyone with their 'sorry's' and 'are you alright's?'- or though it was new. And new was something he had to get used to. No.

It was the fact that Papyrus would not leave his side. For anything.

Perhaps that was the whispers. During his spout of insanity, his phantom Papyrus had clung to his mind.

The other skeleton had moved into Sans's room, completely ignoring his mate Mettaton. The robot kept telling him that he understood and Papyrus just wanted to be there for Sans... however, it was strange, Papyrus truly would not leave his side. Even his trips to the bathroom.

And Sans could not be happier. He was loving the attention he was getting from Papyrus. It still did not change the fact that something was wrong with his dear brother.

Sans blinks, he sat in the lukewarm water with his arms wrapped around his knees- he hated the mirror that was all around him, Mettaton was just that vain.

Turning to the half pulled shower curtain, he hears Papyrus on the other side humming softly to himself. If he leans back just slightly, he could see him there.

"*bro?" Sans calls lightly, his brother stops his hums, "ya really don't have to stay with me."

"BROTHER! I AM NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE IN YOUR TIME OF NEED!" Papyrus answer came quickly.

"*...it's been two months bro. ya mate is not happy about this." Sans told him plainly, he could feel the stillness in the air, "he keeps giving me these dirty looks too. it's worrying me papyrus. i don't want to come between you and ya happiness."

"BUT SANS! YOU ARE MY HAPPINESS!" Papyrus told him- Sans hears him moving, then he happens at the edge of the bathtub, "AND NEVER FEAR OVER METTATON! I SHALL GO TALK WITH HIM!"

Papyrus leans over and hugs him near to his ribs, appearing him to care that his woolly orange jumper was now soaking wet. Sans closes his sockets letting himself have this moment. This might be the last time he would get to be held by him.

What seemed like a lifetime, Papyrus moves away, running his jaw over the top of his skull as he went. Sans opens his sockets and gave his brother his best smile.

And standing Papyrus hurries out the room, most likely not wanting to be apart from Sans for too long.

Sans sigh lightly, then stares at the mirror in front. Mettaton had installed a mirror on the side of every bath in his apartment.

'*seriously. why would anyone have their mirror here?' Sans thought, glaring at his weak form- then he was staring at a dusty red-eyed monster, grinning at him like mad.

Gasping Sans stood up.

The sound of a blaster whirling up causes him to freeze. A loud roaring filled the apartment and he leaps out of the tug, slipping on the water as soon as his feet touch the tiled flooring.

-moaning in pain he blinks. He stares up at the ceiling, his vision was filled with the healing green.

"BROTHER! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE ALRIGHT! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Papyrus voice cries from somewhere beyond that brilliant green.

"*papyrus. papyrus!" Sans shouts sitting up, he looks wildly around and seeing Papyrus kneeling beside him, he crawls into his arms, patting the younger skeleton to see if there was any form of wounds.

"SANS! IT IS NOT ME WHO IS HURT! YOU ARE!" Papyrus cries, he carefully wraps his arms around his brother, "I HEARD YOU YELL OUT! I HEARD YOUR BONES BREAKING! I WAS SO SCARED!"

"*it's alright. it's alright.it's alright. it's alright.it's alright. it's alright.it's alright. it's alright." Sans mutters to himself, he takes Papyrus's skull into both hands and brought his own skull close to his- a force of habit he picked up during his dusty runs with the phantom Papyrus, "papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.pap- mmMM-?!"

Sans's eye sockets widen; Papyrus had pushed his jaws upon Sans's, a buzz of power washes over him.

Sans did not draw away but allowed Papyrus 'kiss' him as much as he wanted- however, he did not put his own power into this 'kiss'.

"SANS. I AM SAFE." Papyrus said when he pulled away, taking hold of Sans's hands he took them away and directs up and around his neck, then he places his own hands around Sans's centre, "AND SO ARE YOU."

"*the blaster. i heard a blaster. who was ya fighting?" Sans breathes out, he held onto that neck, that weak spot.

"METTATON." Papyrus says in a small voice, he closes his eyes sockets and shakes his head.

"*what?" Sans growls out, he felt his rage building within, his eye began to glow an unworldly blue, "where is he?"

"DUST." Papyrus said causing Sans to jerk backwards and stare at his brother in complete horror. Dust had been his nickname from his days under Nightmare's command, what the Gloom and Doom Boys call him and what the other Sanses at the AU-Con would label him as- It still was even though his au had been resetted and the dust on his hands gone.

"*dust..." Sans moans out that dreaded name, unable to stop the rattling of his bones, "why did ya call me that?"

"CALL YOU-? NO SANS! I WAS ANSWERING YOUR QUESTION! METTATON IS DUST!" Papyrus told him, he quickly comes forward and pulls Sans into a tight embrace.

"*mettaton is dust? not me?" Sans says, his mind was in meltdown, he could feel his power gathering at the newness of this situation.

"OF COURSE NOT! SANS! BROTHER! PLEASE TALK TO ME! EXPLAIN IN A WAY I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU! WHAT IS WRONG?!" Papyrus cries out not letting his dear brother go.

"*mett-mettaton is dust?" Sans questions and at last the penny dropped for him and slowly pushes back to see what kind of expression he was wearing "papyrus. did ya kill him?"

"PLEASE DO NOT BE AFRAID OF ME SANS! I DID NOT MEAN IT! HE WAS SAYING THE MEANNESS THINGS ABOUT YOU!" Papyrus said looking away from his brother's heavy gaze, "I AM GOING TO NOW GO TO HUMAN JAIL! WE WILL HAVE TO PART!"

"*where's the dust?" Sans asks quickly, he glances around to see that he was still in the bathroom, "how long was i out for?"

"IT IS IN HIS BEDROOM! AND IT HAS BEEN AT LEAST THIRTY MINUTES SINCE THESE EVENTS TOOK PLACE!" Papyrus says trying to bring Sans close to him again, but the half-dry naked skeleton began to stand and wander out the room with Papyrus at his heels.

Sans stares wordlessly at the pile of dust- the master bedroom's thick curtains were closed. Then was bones and burn marks everywhere.

"*dispell ya bones bro." Sans told him firmly and was surprised when Papyrus did not question him and did so at once, "don't worry. ya big brother will take care of this."


	161. HAPPY ENDING! #9: Learning To Love

Sans had cleaned any traces of bone magic from the area as fast as he could- cleaned himself and Papyrus on any dust; he was so glad he remembered this time. Then he spends his 'search' magic out, hunting for any hidden cameras. On finding none he then packs a couple of bags, then made his way to Papyrus's car. Papyrus had kept close to him the whole time, watching him silently, helping whenever he thought Sans needed it.

Sans knew how to clean up a scene, he had spent enough time doing so during the runs when he did his murders slowly rather than killing everyone right from the start. 

"*get in but don't start it. we're heading to tori's place." Sans said as he opens the passager's side door, "i need ya hand too. i'm gonna steal some of ya magic."

Papyrus nods his understanding. He opens the driver's side and held out a hand for Sans to take.

Sans gripped the offered hand and took in a deep breath; his power gathered, he draws a large amount from Papyrus who hisses slightly at this. He used a giant shortcut, the leap took him right to the end of Toriel's road. Papyrus gazes around in wonderment at the sudden change of place.

"SANS THIS IS-?" Papyrus says in pure amazement.

"*my power. my shortcut." Sans told him, there was no use hiding this from him.

"SHORTCUT!? YOUR SHORTCUT!" Papyrus cries out, staring at his brother in shock, "YOU LAZYBONES! I KNEW THAT YOU WERE NOT REALLY GETTING AROUND THAT QUICKLY! EVERYONE CLAIMED YOU HAS SOME UNDERGROUND CAVES YOU USED TO GET EVERYWHERE WITH! BUT IT SEEMED ODD THAT YOU CONTINUED TO GET EVERYWHERE ON THE SURFACE!"

"*heh hahahahaha.bro. i love ya. " Sans laughs as he covers a hand over his face, he stares at his now blushing brother out from his fingers, "this is what worries ya? not the fact tha- ya know what? nevermind. we need to get to tori's place. there's no way we could be at ya place and driving to tori's when the mur- when that happened."

Papyrus stares at him, a smile beaming on his face. The happily he began to drive, he was completely normal- that humming returns. The whole thing was odd.

That strange nagging feeling washes over him. Telling him something.

Sans watches his brother carefully.

Papyrus's eyes began to glow in happiness. Which sent alarm bells bringing throughout Sans's skull. This small amount of LV should not change Papyrus this much. LV only causes slight changes, it was normally when a monster or human reached the next level that the change was noticeable. They should be scared filled with, confusion, anger and hate- Unless one was used to the LV entering them...

They pulled up in Toriel's driveway, she was already coming out to greet them, must of seeing them coming up.

"LADY TORIEL! HOPE YOU DO NOT MIND ME AND SANS COMING OVER!" Papyrus greets her with a bright beaming smile jumping out the car and giving her a big hug.

This should have made Sans relaxed but it didn't, normally those who are not overly familiar with gaining LV would not go near another monster for some time. And how that he thought about it, Papyrus had been healing him.

"Of course my dear, please come in and make yourself at home." Toriel says and starts coming over to see Sans when she notices that he had climbed out, shutting the door noisily, "how are you, my friend?"

"*been better. i'm tired though. like really tired." Sans told her, he could feel both her and Papyrus's eyes staring at him in worry, "ya mind if i take a quick nap."

"Of course! your old room is still as you left it." Toriel says smiling sadly at him, she leans down and gives him a friendly hug- he hugs her back, resting his chin on her shoulder. It was then he sees Papyrus glaring at Toriel's back with complete hate.

Letting go he gave her a weak smile. Then wanders into the house.

Sans makes his way up through the house, up the stairs and into the old bedroom he and Papyrus lived when they first reached the surface. It contained both of their belongings that they had in Snowdin.

As he began making his way over to his mattress, he was suddenly picked up and carried towards Papyrus's old racing car bed instead. With empty sockets, he turns in that hold and stares at his brother.

"BROTHER ONCE YOU HAVE WOKEN UP. YOU MUST EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO ME." Papyrus said as he folds the covers over then places Sans there, he took off the slippers and then removes his own boots, to which he follows up by joining his brother in bed; Papyrus then bring the covers up and over and snuggles up to him.

"*yeah sure. bro. i love ya." Sans says as he too snuggles up close, even though the strangeness overshadowed everything.

Oh and the bloody dust murder. But Sans did not care much about that, his emotions were only towards Papyrus now, if not, he might sink into despair and insanity once more.

"NYHE HEHEHEHEHE! AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS LOVE HIS BROTHER!" Papyrus told him, rubbing their skulls together, "MORE THAN ANYTHING!"


	162. HAPPY ENDING! #10: We're Equal

Papyrus helped with dinner while Sans watched from the dining table- Toriel kept calling out puns one after the other, making Sans smirk and almost giggle insanely. Papyrus gave a sudden pun which had Sans rolling with surprised laughter.

It will be not long before they would hear the news. Because someone with such a tight schedule could not go unnoticed for long.

Sans had seen MK and Frisk running in and out the house earlier, and MK's mother had come around, giving Sans and Papyrus a greeting. Sans had smiled back and given her a small wave. Papyrus had stared blankly at him for a moment, then went over and chatted cheerfully for a moment with both Toriel and MK's mother.

Sans frowns lightly. It had happened early morning. Or early to Sans. About eight-thirty o'clock, with them arriving at Toriel's at ten minutes past nine. It should take an hour and forty minutes to get from Papyrus and Mettaton's place to Toriel by car. They had spent the whole day lazing about. Making a point of getting noticed by everyone who came around or walked passed the house.

Papyrus seemed confused by his actions.

After dinner, they went upstairs.

Sans now sat on the bed, his back leaning against the wall. Papyrus was laying between his legs, his skull buried into his jumper as he wraps his arms around his centre.

"*so... where should i begin?" Sans asks himself rather than Papyrus, he felt his brother's smile.

"AT THE BEGINNING SANS," Papyrus said firmly from his place, he had his eye sockets closed, just waiting for him to start.

This caused him to grin and then he brings his hands over that lonely skull- no not lonely skull, because Papyrus was alive and well... it was Mettaton and Grillby that was dead.

"*well. this is gonna be a long tale." Sans told him gently stroking the skull, that red scarf his brother always wore tricked his mind into thinking he was still high on LV.

"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE. I AM LISTENING, BROTHER! I SHALL LISTEN TO THE END!" Papyrus declares, then hugging him tighter he tells him softly, "I AM HERE... AND NO PUNS..."

"*welp. it begins when we were trapped in the underground." Sans starts, closing his sockets allowing him to take him further into darkness their room had fallen into- he never stopped stroking Papyrus's skull as he spoke, "frisk never freed us from barrier...  
     

         has it turns out. each human that fell had their own gift thanks to the seal. frisk's gift was scary. it allowed them to see things that were not meant to be seen.  
in seeing something. they got themselves another gift. from the first human that held.

   
       this gift was the power to go back in time at a chosen point. to save at a certain point. and to reset from the moment they fell if they wanted to do things over... this was how they made it out alive. even if they were killed many many times over.   
the first time they killed monsters. it was out of fear. and they didn't kill ya. so i let them be. if it meant them leaving quicker.

  
     but for some reason. they reset. even after making it to safety. each time. they kept killing more and more. slowly. slowly. slowly. it was the whole underground. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. everywhere dust.

      in the end. i started naming the routes. the different endings that happened. there are over a hundred different ending. the two main ones being. genocide route. and pacifist route.   
the pacifist is this one. the one where frisk frees us all. this has happened twenty times.  
the genocide route has happened four. hundred. times. 

  
i counted.

or tied to.

i didn't want to see ya died again papyrus. so i made a choice of my own.  

  
i murdered everyone. before everyone could be murdered by them.   
i kept doing this over and over. just like them. before they could get stronger. i needed the lv. and the determination from the labs. all my hard work ended every time they resetted the world.   
i was forced to kill ya again.   
...  
how do the resets work? good question bro.

  
think it as one of our vhs tapes. then can be rewind to the beginning. but which time the main actor can make a slight change in the script and the ending will be different.

  
nah. don't know. hahahaha. 

  
what were we talking about again?

  
reset? frisk? why?

  
ok?

...

  
for some reason, frisk stopped. or they claimed they was a puppet to the first human. i don't know if i believe them. but in the end. when they was about to kill me yet again. they stepped in. after that. they resetted and did a pacifist run. then promised me that it was the last time.

  
of course, i love ya bro. 

  
i killed ya because i love ya. papyrus. you are my everything. i love ya to death. hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ...ha..."

 

A hand came up a wiped away his tears, he never opened his socket, fearing that he would see the phantom Papyrus and this whole reset had been just a trick of his mind. That Frisk never stepped in and never resetted to give them a pacifist ending.

Sans sighs out when he feels a set of teeth brushing against his. He sometimes dreamt about doing this with Papyrus too. He did not know when he had fallen in love with his brother or if it had been laying under the surface the whole time, but when he realized he had laughed for days. Even during a whole run, making Frisk frown every time they met up, or monsters screaming as he near them with that laughter as he ended their lives.

"...what was i saying." Sans asks taking the skull closer to him, rubbing his cheekbone against it's cheekbone, "after that. i promised myself that i would do anything to make sure you were happy. i would kill for ya if needed..."

"THEN WHY DID YOU PAIR OFF WITH GRILLBY!?" Papyrus's voice cut into his skull, forcing him to open his eye sockets and stare at his brother's smaller ones.

"*because ya always went with mettaton. ya always fell in love with him." Sans says gently, he smiles lovingly and let his hands run to the back of the skull, "it is always the same. but..."

"BUT?" Papyrus demands, holding him tight.

"*but ya never happy because ya thought i was unhappy. alone." Sans told him sadly, "ya never could seem to move happily with him. don't know why... why? why didn't ya just be happy? i wanted ya to have ya happy ending!"

"I LOVE YOU SANS! YOU KNOW THIS!" Papyrus snaps, he sat up and pulls Sans onto his lap, holding him in place so that they were sternum to sternum, "YOU ARE MY HAPPY ENDING!"

"*yeah. i know." Sans says smiling at him kindly, he then grins madly and held that skull between his hands, "but there's another thing i want to know from ya."

"WAIT! I WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE RESETS!" Papyrus says quickly, he leans back taking one leg off the bed and then lifting Sans up higher on him, he wanders over to their old sofa that separated the two 'bedrooms' that was their room. Sitting down he places beside him Sans forcing the smaller to let go of his skull, and turns to him while holding hands, "HOW DO YOU KNOW? IS THERE ANY WAY TO TAKE ITEMS BACK WITH YOU OR FRISK?"

"*frisk can take items in their sub-space." Sans told him no use holding back now, he turns a little to glare at the door, while they were speaking quietly as they could, they were no way of knowing if Frisk had their ear to the door, "and has for me. i can place small items into machine i built. anything i fuse power with. will stay inside the lab even when a reset happens. 

  
        but it takes a lot of power and it takes a long time to cool down. so it is limited to use. i write notebooks. explaining everything in ... in detail and send it through each time it has cooled down. i actually ready for the next books.   
at first i didn't remember everything. only bits and pieces. through dreams too... until it began clearer and clearer..."

"YOUR NIGHTMARES! THOSE ARE MEMORIES!" Papyrus said in a sorrowful tone, he suddenly comes forward, taking Sans into a bone-crushing hug. After a minute, he pulls apart frowning deeply.

"*what's wrong bro?" Sans asks smiling, taking his skull into his hands again. Papyrus allowed this... he had always let him to this, which was an un-Sans like behaviour- or thought perhaps his brother had just gotten used, he started when they reached the surface.

"IF THE HUMAN FRISK RESETTED, I WILL NOT REMEMBER ANY OF THIS!" Papyrus growls out, his eyes flaring a bright orange with a hint of redness- which could be from Mettaton's EXP...

"*how about we write a letter to yaself?" Sans says smoothly, running his hands down the skull and to the neck... the neck which was there. He grins, "ya know. to hopefully let'ter ya know what's it all about."

Papyrus snorts loudly. And then with wide eyes, claps his hands over his jaws.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus yells, giving him an epic pout for catching him off guard, putting back he crosses his arms and turns away from him.

"*heh hehe hahahahaha! ya face bro!" Sans laughs loudly, he then leans over and hugs him, resting his skull against Papyrus's sternum- there were ribs there.

"WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO AN OUTSIDER? WOULD THEY ALSO BE RESETTED BACK TO THEIR PLACE?" Papyrus asks carefully, he brings his arms around and rests them on Sans's back, "BUT YES I SHALL WRITE A LETTER TO MYSELF! THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD NOT BELIEVE! AND HOW DO I GET TO THIS LAB OF YOUR'S BROTHER?"

"*actually that's happened before. another sans showed up and stayed a while. when the reset happened he was taken back to his au. to his reset point." Sans told him before he held up a skeleton key and give him a quick wink, "and~ behind our old house. everything is still there. instruction on how it works is on the wall beside it. but it's in our language. so the kid never knew."

  
"THANK YOU! OH! SANS! WHAT DID YOU WANT TO ASK ME?" Papyrus suddenly asks as he remembers Sans saying something of the kind earlier.

"*oh? oh! hahaha!" Sans laughs slowly pulling away from Papyrus until he was no longer in his space, the taller was looking at him in confusion, "who are ya?"

Papyrus froze, then tilts his skull in confusion.

"WHAT? I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOUR AMAZING BROTHER!" Papyrus cries out giving him a pose, he then relaxes, smiling at him brightly. "BUT I GUESS YOU AND I ARE THE SAME!"

"*the same?" Sans asks grinning at him like mad, "in what way?"

A white bone went through Sans's sternum and into his soul- the older skeleton just stares down at it still grinning. He gazes back up that insane grin never leaving.

"I LOVE YOU TO DEATH DARLING!" Papyrus says happily with tears of joy running down his cheekbones, he leans over and gives a fake kiss to Sans as he turns to dust, "I FINALLY HAVE YOU! MY WONDERFUL SANS! COME FIND ME PLEASE!"

Sans merely laughs and leans into that fake kiss, much to Papyrus's delight.


	163. HAPPY ENDING! #11: Scented Letters

Sans gasps loudly, he was staring up at his old ceiling.

He slowly sat up in bed glancing around the messy bedroom, almost dumbly as he tries to recall what just happened.

Papyrus -not his own- had killed him. The fact he was back here meant that Frisk had resetted.

Sans giggles and flops back down, he held his teeth tightly, not wanting to wake up the light sleeper in the next room...what if Papyrus had already been replaced?  
  
Sans knew it would be another year before the fall of Frisk. So he had time to kill... he used to do it slowly, monsters knew others were going missing. They knew. They just could never pinpoint who it was and why they were doing it. He only ended the ones he loved when Frisk had fallen, so it wouldn't be that long before he saw them again.

Sans climbs off of his mattress and wanders across his obstacle course of a floor- he really did not know anymore why he kept it this way. But not wanting to break character, he left it as such.

His thoughts went to his brother, his real brother, who most likely had been killed sometime between now and the surface. The fact that the promise has been broken went that Frisk may not keep to it at all.

However, Sans had just spent six years on the surface. With this other Papyrus. When was the last time he was with his own brother? Truly been with his brother. And not the phantom one, which is the one he thinks he fell in love with and later the one he got to know on the surface.

With the consent genocides with Frisk, Sans had stepped back from being a brother to Papyrus, staying with him long enough not to raise any alarms. And he furthered himself more during his own genocides runs. Even with Frisk's promise he broke away from Papyrus from guilt more than anything.

Sans opens his door slowly, he gazes through the doorway. Taken one step out, he disappears and reappears beside Papyrus's racing car bed. The familiar red scarf was there but there was no sign of the battle body. Which made sense. It had not been made yet.

Sans stood for a long time, simply staring at his younger brother.

Sans really did not care if he wakes up and saw him from this, just him staring down rather creepily at him. That thought made him giggle.

"*well. ya alive. so i don't have to worry. for now..." Sans told the sleeping Papyrus, he leans forward and ran a hand down the side of the other's skull, "good night. sleep tight. don't let the humans bite."

Sans suddenly looked around the room.

"*actually. maybe i should check for humans..." Sans said aloud, truly not caring anymore, "i hear they like to sneak under the beds and into monster's closets."

He bends down and looks under the bed.

"*no humans here." Sans says then turns to the closets, slowly and carefully he crept over to the closet- on opening it, he finds only clothes, "and none here. heh."

Sans turns towards the bed and walks over, not bothering to softly his steps now. He then continues to stare, almost willing the other to wake up. To tell him that he was the other Papyrus.

Sans frowns.

'*what happened to my papyrus?' Sans thinks in confusion, if the other was truly like him, then he must have dusted his brother.

"SANS? WHAT IS IT? IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Papyrus asks, he did not sound like he just woken up so Sans guessed he had been awake the whole time or woken up sometime during his mad staring match.

"*nah bro. go back to sleep." Sans says grinning insanely down at him, he knew what he was doing, but he could not change his mindset that quickly.

"SANS. BROTHER. DID YOU HAVE A BAD DREAM?" Papyrus asks gently frowning lightly at him- and Sans loses his grin, he nods, making his brother smile at sadly at him, he lifts his covers up, "WANT TO SLEEP HERE TONIGHT? BUT JUST TONIGHT!"

"*thanks bro. ya the coolest!" Sans tells him with a loving smile, glowing his single eye in a peaceful manner- he climbs onto the bed and crawls down the length of his brother, at his feet he turns around and crawls back up and flops beside the taller one.

"WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?" Papyrus asks trying to sound annoyed but Sans could tell he was trying not to laugh at his actions.

"*yes it is bro. yes it is." Sans says in a serious tone, then grins, "ya should know i got to hide completely. since i'm going deep undercover and all."

Sans grins boldly when he hears Papyrus's surprised 'nyeh' laughter. Sans closes his socket and was asleep before he knew it.

 

  
Blinking he runs a hand over the place his brother should be. Sitting up quickly, he looks around. The artificial light was coming through the gaps of the curtains. It was morning.

Jumping out of bed it vanishes, only to be in his own bedroom. Grabbing jacket he puts it on, he had slept in his clothes last night which was nothing new; and then shoves his feet into a pair of trainers nearby. Which would be odd, since he normally would wear slippers. He hopes no one notices his little slip-up.

Sans hurries across his room, quickly goes over the landing and almost runs down the stairs.

"SANS! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT!?" Papyrus's voice screams from the kitchen- he rushes through the living room and glances through the archway where the kitchen was and waves at his brother.

"*going out bro. see ya later." Sans calls out, he spun around and opens the front door.

He vanishes as he left and came to be outside his lab door, just because he could not be bothered to walk around the house.

"*i'm using a lot of magic today..." Sans says as he unlocks the door, grateful that it did not reset along with Papyrus... the other one.

On opening the door he goes inside and shut it quickly. Relocking the thing he put the sky back into his sub-space and goes down the steps that lead deeper underground- on reading the bottom he finds the light switch and flooded the room with bright lights.

Sans went right for his machine, he glances around to see what changed in the room. On seeing nothing first time, he goes into the other room, where he kept all his notebooks... which had changed- then were now in neat rows on shelves that he knew he never installed.

Walking forward he ran a hand over the shelf. How much time passed after his death for Papyrus to do all of this?

Going to the end of the row, he noticed notebooks he was meant to send through the machine before his death- how the time he spent on the surface with this Papyrus.

Which was a stupid mix of everyday day and him wishing he was that Papyrus's mate...Papyrus had put them through his machine though... he must have read them.

Sans moans loudly as a chill run through him, his eye glowed with embarrassment.

Suddenly he see something new. Another set of books. Thicker than his plain blue notebooks and were in different colours- taking hold of it he pulls it out and an envelope falls to the ground.

Sans left the book in favour of the letter. It was addressed to him- and underneath it told him 'DO NOT READ MY BOOKS!' and 'I AM SERIOUSLY SANS! READ AND DIE! <3'

Sans giggles. Insanity crawling at the corner of his mind once more, he had spent so long trying to fight it, fight the time he had killed again and again. But it was brewing within him now...

"*i need to leave my au." Sans told himself firmly, closing his eyes, "if i really love my brother papyrus. then i really really need to leave and never come back. and find my new papyrus. my papyrus.mypapyrusmypapyrusmypapyrus. my mate. my -future- mate."

Sans shook his skull, his mind pulling away from those thoughts. He needed to be in his right mind if he was going to set things up. And he knew this how to find his papyrus, his future mate.

There was a Sans that catalogues the different AUs. Known as Log Sans. However he was almost impossible to get to, living on the edge between the AUs, passed Error Sans's Anti-Void; This Log Sans logged and numbered the different AUs- Noted which Sans or Papyrus went to different AUs for visits; even though a reset had happened- Noted which ones had forgotten, which remembered, which knew of him, which knew nothing of him... so this Log Sans should already know that he wanted to meet him and find which Papyrus had come to his AU.

Sans blinks. He was a Dust Sans without any LV or DT. It was going to be hard getting Error's attention as it was... his memories of Error were a little mucked up, he wonders if the glitch would even remember him- at the moment his outwards appearance was that of a normal Classic Sans. 

 

No. He remembers a way to get there. Error had given them all away.

 

Sans held the letter in his hand, he tries to remember just when he bends down and picked the thing up- then carefully he wore open the seal, a lot of paper was inside, so he knew his mate had made a sub-pocket inside... which took a lot of skill and magic to do.

His future mate had impressive abilities.

As he unfolded the paper and smelt an old and familiar scent flowing off of it.

Bringing it up to his face, he breathes in deeply, taking in that scent.

 

  
Dust and Blood.

 

It caused him to shiver.

The bloodlust that was still deep deep deep down washed over his soul. The little DT he had there was singing out for more, growing stronger.

Closing his eyes he could see his brother's pleading features, the tears and confusion there- the last smile he giving him right before he took his life for the hundredth time.

Sans screamed. And screamed and screamed. Those screamed soon turns to laughter.

It filled the room and echoed throughout.

Red eyes flickered behind the closed eye sockets.

Sans blinks.

And slowly he unfolded himself on his place of the floor- his red eyelights study the room he was in, causing him to giggle for some reason, he then picks himself up slightly and crawls to the wall, where he leans his back against it and bring up the paper to have a read.

A soft gently kind loving smile appears on his eternal grin, his red eyelights dim and change back to white...

 


	164. HAPPY ENDING! #12: Two Dreamers

{ TO MY DEAREST SANS,

  
YOU WILL NEVER KNOW JUST HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME! I HAVE LOVED MY OWN SANS SINCE WE REACHED THE SURFACE OF OUR WORLD. HOWEVER, MY OWN BROTHER LOVED THE HUMAN FRISK! I TRIED EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO MAKE MY BROTHER FALL FOR ME! NOTHING I DID WORK. I NEVER GOT MY HAPPY ENDING WITH HIM.

I LEARNED ABOUT AUS THROUGH ANOTHER SANS THAT VISITED US. THOUGH NOT ANYTHING ABOUT THE THINGS YOU CALL RESETS. SO I KILLED SANS. I KILLED FRISK. I KILLED EVERYONE WHO TOLD ME 'NO' TO LOVING SANS.

AND I THOUGHT I WOULD FIND ANOTHER SANS! JUST LIKE MY OWN! BUT WE WAS BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND! I THOUGHT! IF I CAN MAKE THIS ONE LOVE ME BEFORE FRISK COMES! THEN HE WOULD BE MY SANS!

BUT BEFORE I COULD DO ANYTHING! THE OTHER SANS KNEW OF I WAS THERE! AND MANAGED TO BATTLE ME OUT OF THE AU AND BAR ME FROM THAT WORLD. THIS HAPPENED AGAIN AND AGAIN! UNTIL I FOUND YOUR WORLD!  
  
(BUT NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT! IF THESE SANS HAD RESETS! THEN I MIGHT HAVE ALREADY BEEN THERE AND THEY KNEW WHAT I WAS COMING TO DO! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW MY SANS CAN LOVE THE FRISK OF OUR WORLD IF THEY HAD DONE ALL THESE THINGS TO HIM!)

I TRIED MY HARDEST WITH YOU! I DID EVERYTHING I COULD TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! UNTIL I COULD FIND A WAY TO MAKE YOU MINE!

I OVERHEARD YOU SPEAKING WITH YOUR FRISK SANS! NO WORDS CAN DESCRIBE JUST HOW HAPPY I WAS TO KNOW THAT YOU HAD TAKEN CARE OF GRILLBY YOURSELF! THAT YOU LOVED ME! THAT YOU ARE JUST LIKE ME! MY SOUL LEAPED WITH JOY!

I JUST NEEDED THAT ROBOT OUT OF THE WAY! THEN WE COULD BE TOGETHER! I LOVED HOW YOU CLEANED UP THE MESS I MADE! HOW YOU FRAMED THE HUMANS! IT MADE ME WANT TO CRY WITH JOY JUST HOW FAR YOU WOULD GO FOR ME!

SANS! MY WONDERFUL DUSTY SANS!

NO DOUBT I HAVE BEEN RESETTED BACK TO MY WORLD! WHERE MY OWN SANS IS TRYING TO CURE ME OR SOMETHING... IT MAKES A LOT OF SENSE WITH THE STRANGE ACTIONS HE AND FRISK TOOK! THEY KNEW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! THEY ARE WAITING FOR ME! THEY WANT TO HELP ME! BUT I DO NOT WISH FOR HELP! I WISH FOR YOU! WE ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!

PLEASE, MY LOVE! MY MATE! MY TRUE SANS! COME FIND ME! AND LET US HAVE OUR HAPPY ENDING TOGETHER!

YOURS FOREVER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHO LOVES YOU WITH ALL HIS HEART, SOUL, BODY AND MIND }

  
Sans grins at a letter- then glances at the letter he just finished writing. He had rewritten it many times until he felt it was right

Sans had two real choices. First- Wait for the Papyrus to come back to him- it seemed he was going to the same few AUs again and again, they had to ban him each new time, so maybe he could pick up on this and find him that way.

'*heh. must be just another landmark on their weird life calendar.' Sans thinks with a laugh, he hums lightly to himself, the same tune he remembers Papyrus humming.

The second was to go to him in his own AU. And that what he seems Papyrus wanted him to do.

It was a reset, so he had a year at the most, to find this Papyrus since he did not know just when he replaced his brother.

"*we'll have our happy ending papyrus," Sans says grinning like mad.

Standing he vanishes from his lab and came to be standing in his living room. He could hear chatter in the kitchen- glancing at the clock, he could see it was nighttime, meaning he had been down in his lab that whole day.

"SANS!" His brother's voice calls out, turning he sees the teary-eyed Papyrus standing outside the kitchen, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU HAVE GONE FOR THREE DAYS!"

"*huh?" Sans says out dully, his eye socket going empty, "three days?"

"YES THREE DAYS!" Papyrus shouts, he darts towards him and brings him into a tight hug, "BROTHER! I WAS SO WORRIED! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DUST!"

Sans giggles in the hold, "*i am dust." he mumbles, then he began laughing in hysterics; he felt the arms loosen and his brother searching his features, but he could not stop.

Sans blinks back the tears that fell, he rubs his sockets. they were sitting on the sofa, Papyrus was gently rocking him, singing softly to him... but not humming that song he knew his mate Papyrus loved.

With a heavy sigh, he hugs his brother back- when Frisk comes, his brother would go to the surface and fall in love with Mettaton all over again... but now he had a mate. One that was like him.

"*papyrus. ya know i love ya right?" Sans tells his brother, making the other look at him sharply, there was a sad smile on his jaws and Sans just knew that this was his brother and not that other Papyrus he was already thinking of as his mate, "if anything ever happens to me. i want ya to go live with undyne. k?"

"BROTHER! NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOU! WITH SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I BEING YOUR BROTHER, HOW CAN IT?!" Papyrus says trying to sound bright and cheerful, but he could see the worry in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"*promise me." Sans asks firmly, he took hold of Papyrus's skull and forces him to stare into his socket- the discomfort was clear at the closest, they were almost jaw to jaw "ya have to promise me."

"- I PROMISE YOU BROTHER!" Papyrus, at last, says after a moment, he pulls back first, "BUT NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOU! YOU NEED NOT TO WORRY!"

"*ya have no idea just how wrong ya are bro." Sans says darkly, he grips onto Papyrus's skull keeping him still, "i'm more worried about what'll happen to ya."

Papyrus never moved, while looking scared there was also a level of trust shinning through- that same trust that had been there will he dusted him so many times over.

Sans lets go and climbs off Papyrus's lap. He stood there for a moment and shoves his left hand into his pocket; then took it back out, he pulls out a letter he had written after he had read through Papyrus's letter.

"*i've another thing i want ya to promise me." Sans says as he turns around to see his brother silently staring at him, trying so hard to keep that smile on his jaws, "bro. when the human comes. give them this letter."

"BROTHER! YOU CAN GIVE IT TO THEM YOURSELF! AFTER I CAPTURE THEM OF COURSE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus told him firmly, leaning forward he glances at the letter and then back at Sans, "WHATEVER IS THE MATTER! WE CAN WORK IT OUT! WE ARE BROTHERS! THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN NOT DO ONCE HE PUT OUR MINDS TO IT!"

"*oh bro. ya such a-" Sans hums out grinning madly while shaking his skull, "i'm not even gonna try and reason with ya this time. i've given up on ya."

Papyrus's whole expression fell, tears began to form on the corners of his sockets.

"*bro. don't give me those tears. if ya really meant it. ya should've listened to me a long time ago. but no. no longer. how many times i told ya the human was bad. ya never listened. now it's to late." Sans growls out, his eyelight flicker between white and red.

"YOU HAVE NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT ANY HUMAN!" Papyrus snaps back, he was glaring at him hard, it was not to same glare as the other Papyrus.

"*'cause ya forget." Sans told him simply, he holds out the letter, "it's magic ink. ya won't be able to read. only them."  
  
Sans gathers his magic, feeling the air change Papyrus jumps to his feet and Sans vanishes from his sight.

"BROTHER. SANS.PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU! WHATEVER IT IS! LET US WORK TOGETHER!" Papyrus screams out to the empty, trying to plead one last time.

But no one came.


	165. HAPPY ENDING! #13: Wedding Guests

"*hiya bud." Sans greets the glitch, who turns on his beanie bag and groan at the sight of him.

"*I T _h_ oug **hT Y** **o** u  _d ie_ ~~d~~." Error told him, looking him up and down; he knew who this was, " **n -n _i_ Ght-Mm _Mm_ -marE** F **o** _u_ nD **a** **nE** w ~~_d_ Ust~~ s ~~s~~ SS **a** _n_ s af-af **T** er Y _A_ H a ~~d~~ tH a **t lll** L _L_ ast R  ~~es~~ et^ **_no_ P** **o** iNt **y** a Y _a Y_ a ~~bE~~ i _n_ G her _e_."

"*i need ya help error." Sans says bluntly, "i want my lv and dt back and i need to be able to travel to log's place."

"*L _o_ **G** ~~%~~ " Error spat out the name like he had mentioned Ink Sans, "T _ha_ t _hiD_ **d** eN g **G** Ll-g _l_ -gl-gl ~~it _c_~~ h ~~@~~ _H_ e hH _haS_   **B** ~~ee~~ _n_ m ~~Mm~~ **M** M ~~=~~ M _o_ v _i_ n **g**   _A_ _l_ oT _la_ **te** -lAt ** _eL_** y' **m** u ~~st~~  Be ~~Get _ti_ ng~~ **b** Or _e_ _d_. aT LA _st!_ "

"*can ya help me? for old time's sake?" Sans asks with a mad grin, on seeing this look Error snorts.

 _"*_ f **ff** fF _IN_ e _._ i c _o_ **ul _d_**   _ **UsE**_  sO- _SoM_ e H _El_ **p** wIt **H** H ~~_a_~~ _coCO_ Co- **co** uPle Of SSsSsw ~~ap~~ aU s! ThEy ~~Ha ** _v_** e~~ b _-b_ e-be- **be** eN gR _o_ W _i_ nG IN nUM- **b** er _**and**_ iTS bE _e_ n H _Ar_ d K **eE** E ** _e_** _pp_ i **ng**  T **H** E _EEEE_ EM _BB_ B **BA** AAcc **K** K." Error said with a heavy glitch-filled sigh, " **but**  FIr _S_ t **.**  YA H ~~aa~~ **-H** a _a_ - _H_ a **av** e ~~to~~ _co-co-coMe **W**_ **iTh**  M _e_  To **a** w _e_ dDinG# THat's  St _Ar_ T **in** G S **O** On I' **m**  Ma ~~i~~ D oF _h0-ho_ -h0- **no** UR..."

"*that was random!" Sans says with an insane laugh- of all the things he thought Error would have to ask of him, a wedding was not one of them, "who's getting wed?"

"*A- **a** Aaa _A_ **f** Ew _ot_ hEr s **AnS** Es **Hav** _E jO_ iN-NEd siNc _e_ **y** a le-LE-l _e_ Ft." Error tells him, leaning back, "- Go-gO-g _o_ tT **e** n  Vv-V _ery_  NO _ **is**_ y **O** Ver AT **~~ni~~ ghTmARe**'s **m** _an_ oR. _a_  CO0co-COuplE _**of** _ tHE **m** _haVe MA ~~T~~_ ~~e~~ s **witH**  THe **m**.thE _oNE_  GetTINg Mar_RR-R _ **rrie**_ d Is a U _N_ derswap SanS. Li _K_ e b **lu** e _be_ rry. tHEy **cAll**  Hiii_Im _yan_b **lu** e_.^_ **ca** uSe **hE** )s a _yanD_ ** _er_** e **blue** ~~bERry~~~ "

"*i think i've heard of a yandere before." The former Dust Sans says with a deep frown, "what's that again?"

"* **A-A-A** _comP_ leTe_ IN _sanE_  cHaRA _ct_ er. _one_ _whO*_ s **L** ~~O~~ **v** ~~e~~ ~~_one_~~ _YAA_  DOn~ _t_  WA _ **nt**_  TO mEEt. _un-UN ~~_~~_ ~~l~~ ess Ya wANt  ~~T~~ O T ~~O~~ _TO_  M _ee_ t **a**  PaI _Nful_ dE **a** _Th_ bY _~~TH~~_ E yAnD ~~er~~ e* ~~s~~ h-aN **D** S." Error told him standing him, he began to play with his menu, "IT- ~~it -it~~  C **Om** eS FRfr-FR _om_ tHe ~~aniME~~  LA **N** g _ua_ g **e_**   Don't aAaassK ME  wHAT ~~ **it**~~ _me_ anSSs... _i'm_ **LEa** rNi _n_ g SPanisH^"

"*so this yanblue is getting married to who?" Sans asks he turns when he thinks he sees something black move through the world of white- there was nothing there.

"*a sWa _p_ pAp _yRUs_ Th-t **ha** t's _nO_ T hI **s**   _OWn_." Error answers as he presses on his menu and equips some new clothes. A black, red and blue patchwork suit. His blue scarf still was wrapped around his shoulders, " _it_It_ _IT SE **e** ms He WEnt t0 dIFf_e ** _renT_**  a _U_ s* K _IIiLL___ K _ill **lin** g_ that **w** o _R_ Ld's sA _N_ S And t **a-** TAkinG OV ~~er~~.  when **niGhTma _RE_** _F_ ** _ouND_**  HI _M'_  tHE **n**   _AF-AFT_ - _afte_ **r** _h_ e j ~~oin~~ eD  **HE**  STil _l_ lE **t** h _im_ **d** O _**th**_ - _tha_ t. w _it_ **hout** l ** _et_** tInG ME _de **st**_ **r** Oy **thA** t wo _RL_ D lEa ~~vin~~ g t _h_ E s _ur_ vi **vORs**  IN DEs _ ~~pai~~_ r A-A _n_ d noT let-T **ti** ng Th **e ch** _AR_ A tHE _re_ _S **E** T."

"*wait! how can a swap chara  not reset?" Sans asks quickly, he thought it was impossible- AND that story sounded familiar... that was with his future mate had done!

"*I^VE  b _ee_ **n** pLA _yIN_ g  _WITH th_ e c _o_ **d** e _s_." Error says with a grin, he pulls a short green and red string from his carpal bone, **"** w _RA_ p tT _Is_   _AR_AR_AR-arOU_ **n** d a frisk or chaRaa's S _OU_ L A **nd** t ~~HE~~ y cAn@ _t_ r ~~es~~ ET. EVer."

"*i want it!" Sans almost screams, staring at the string in a daze, "what can i do for ya to give that to me?!"

"* **he** H hEh **EH** _ **E** H_Eehe hELp _~~me~~_  WI **th** mOrE SWa _ps_. _~~or~~_ an ~~y~~ s ** _wa_** ps i **ne** _ed fRO **m** _nOw_ **alL**. **nIGhtm _arE_**  hAS **_his_**  BO _y_ s ssoo **bU** sy thAT i **c** an't AL _Wa_ ys call **f** or ** ~~ _helP_~~**." Error told him with a bold grin, swinging the string back and fore, "what do ya say?"

"*i'll do it!" Sans cries out, holding his hand to take the string but Error pulls it out of reach. The former Dust gives him a deadly glare.

"* ~~ _HELP_ **me**~~ **fir** st. WI _th_ tHIs weDD _In_ g. TH **E** n i'll TEll _yA_  MO _re_ o _f_ tHE ~~term~~ sTO  **tHis** _**prO**_ **mi** _ **Se**_." Error said, placing the spring into his pocket, "... F _O_ R s **T** aR **te** _e_ r _w_ e h _av_ e To **gE** T sO __m_ e ~~LV~~ iN _To_  Ya, YA n _ **o**_ O **go** _od_ fOR **mE if YAA All C** la _ss_ ic aNd ___ st _u_ fFF"

Sans nods at this. His thoughts racing back to all the things he now had to do. Suddenly there was behind Error Sans. And he almost screamed at the sight of the monster.

Instead, he let his mind go as he took in the creature.

It was a skeleton. A dark grey skeleton that was so tall it had to stand on it's hands to support itself, it's long legs were bent with it's knees higher than the pelvis- it's spine was twisted and curved, it's rib cage had black springs running in and out with some hanging, it skull was bent upright, so if it was standing, it would be completely be looking upwards but because it was on it's hands and feet, it was facing the right way for them- it's lower jaw was almost unseen, it was pushed down, touching the long neck.

Sans blinks. He's highly intelligent mind drink in the image and gives him the facts. One, it was female, due to the lack of floating ribs. Two, it was a child, the beautifully crafted jumper it had on was pink with a blue stripe and a pink pretty skirt on. Three, there was dark blue tear marks running down it's cheekbones and some blue springs hanging down- so it was connected to Error. Four, the shape of it's skull looked close to being a Papyrus.

"*er..guess i have missed a lot." Sans says after a second to take all this in, "ya didn't tell me ya had a daughter error. hiya girl."

The dark skeleton's eyes glow happily as it ducks her skull behind the black one.

"* ~~ **ugh**~~. DoN't A **S** K. **_he_** r n _a_ mE is GaN _ache_." Error said trying to sound angry but it came out almost fondly, then goes on to tell him anyway, "SH _e_ iS  MIne  _AN_ d **th_a** t **horr** _or_ -TaLe PA **p** YruS's ~~BRAT~~ _LiNG_. wA _S_  YA _heR_ e **w** _hen_ **hoRRor**  SaNS tOld _me_ tHAt hIS ~~bR~~ _OThe_ r HaS A CR _us_ h On me **?** hE GOt Me DR unK  _a_A_ nd  W _E_ hAd _**a**_  ONe niGHt s ~~t~~ an ~~d~~. MuCh tO th_Th_thAt pAP **yr** us's DE ~~Ll~~ L_ligHT."

"*no. don't think i was here then..." Sans says with a grin, he looks over at the young skeleton that was already twice the size of her father and no doubt get bigger the older she got- she was trying to hide before his form but doing such a poor job it made him laugh, "nice to meet ya ganache? that's not a font."

"*NO. She hAS i _nh **eri**_ **te** d ThE _hor_ rOrs **IN** s _a_ nE hUN_gry. So is ALways EAting Be ~~ _f_~~ **OR** e She ~~sPok~~ E and _Got_ HER  FonT." Error said with an odd sense of pride showing through, "sHE _can_ trAveL THR _oug_ h tHE  **A** US at WI_WIILL aNd _**EAts**_ oUt T _h_ e h ** _umAN_**  POP _u **l**_ **a** TIOn. le **aviNG** t _he_ m _onsTS_ rs BE_hiN _d_. iT;s _so_ _ fun_FUNny!"

"*daddy!" Ganache squeaks from behind him.

"*aww. what a cutie!" Sans says without mockery, "about this wedding. i ain't got anything to wear... is it alright if i go like this?"

"*SU _RE_. I dON't th ~~ _INK_~~ anYO _ **ne**_ _wil_ l _c_ ARe." Error says as he turns and makes a glitchy portal, "cOM **e** ~~on~~. ~~**yan**~~ _blue_  WA ~~nts~~ me tO  ~~ **HELP**~~  WiTh FLowers Or soMEThI **N** g. g **ana** che IS  THe FL-FL-FL ~~owe~~ r G ~~ _ir_~~ l."

"*alright." Sans mumbles in a lazy manner, he wanders over to the portal and gestured to the young skeleton, "ladies first."

Ganache beams at him, and he could see more and more of Papyrus in her the longer he looked. She hurries through, eyes glowing in joy and excitement.

"*t _h_ anks **olD**  d **u** st **y**." Error mutters as he pushes him through lightly. Sans almost fell but caught himself. He sees Ganache waiting for him, staring at him, one hand had come off the ground and with curled long fingers she covers her mouth.

"*well. fancy meeting ya here." Sans greets her with a lazy smile, he turns and sees a swap Sans wearing a wedding suit, "and ya must be the groom. yanblue. error invited me."

"*OH! ERROR HAS A DATE!" The swap blue known as Yanblue cries out joyfully, he turns to the larger skeleton, "I WISH I KNOWN SOONER! WE HAVE JUST FINISHED MARKING THE SEATING FOR EVERYONE!!"

"*that's fine. i don't mind sitting wherever." Sans told him with a small smile, he felt Error appear behind him.

"*NONSENSE! I WILL FIND A WAY TO MOVE YOU TOO TOGETHER!" Yanblue cries out, a look of determination appearing on his features.

"*it's fine. ya busy. and i don't want ya to focus on me when this should be about ya and ya mate." Sans told him, wanting the attention off of him.

"WHY THANK YOU! YOU ARE VERY KIND!" Yanblue says joyfully if Error had not mentioned his past, he would have thought him to be a normal swap Sans...only this one had a slight look of insanity he knew well, "WHICH SANS ARE YOU? YOU LOOK LIKE A CLASSIC!"

"*i'm actually a dust. my world just got resetted. i worked with nightmare ages ago. but stopped." Sans told him, he looks around the fancy looking room, it seemed like a hotel room.

"A DUST SANS! WE ALREADY HAVE A DUST SANS HERE!" Yanblue says frowning deeply, "WHAT SHOULD WE CALL YOU?"

"*old dust?" Sans offered with a shrug, "dusty? i don't know."

"*L _ET_ *s J_uSt _ca_ ll him _du **st** y_. o **ld d** ust is too loNNG." Error said with a grin, making Sans snort. The names were about the same size.

"OKAY DUSTY! WHY NOT GO DOWN TO MEET AND GREET THE OTHER GUEST WHILE WE GET TO WORK!" Yanblue says with a pose, making Error moan and snap his hand over his sockets.

"*k." Sans says moving quickly, knowing that his new boss might ask him for help too.

 


	166. HAPPY ENDING! #14: Gentle Strength

Sans pulls his hood over his skull, his right eye was ablaze with red while the left was red and his normal blue in the centre of that- his LV had risen quickly with Error's help.

He had basically done what his future mate and Yanblue has done. Disguised as their counterpart and slowly killed off that AU.

He was still wearing the swap Sans's clothes under his hooded jacket.

There was a no one left, the whole underground had been emptied.

"*just like old times!" Sans says with a laugh, he turns around and searches the area for his phantom Papyrus. For some reason, he never showed up.

Sans grin, bringing up his right arm he stares at his wrist. There was a black, blue, green and red woven friendship band given to him by Ganache, made from her's and her father's strings. He made for easy portals without the use of his machine, also Ganache's portal was better to travel by since they did not announce his presence like Error's ones sometimes did.

Ganache was such a gentle soul. However her unending hungry left her to be forced to eat and eat. While she could not kill other monsters, she viewed humans as nothing more than cattle that was good for the eating.

Sans raises his other hand, in it was a human soul. The swap Chara's soul. It was wrapped in a blue pre-made string that Error formed, so even if he was not with him, he could still bring back the soul and end the world.

How it was given to him was in a small ball, he could pull on the loose end of the spring that stuck out and it would open in a sphere of woven strings- were was open a little opening where he could shove the soul into and one inside, he would pull the ending again and it would instantly tighten.

Sans pulls the string and a portal opens, walking through he pulls another string and the roaring of the AU behind him started. Then he was greeted by a yelling Error Sans and a laughing Dust Sans, the portal shuts down. Raising a brow bone, he watches them silently. Above the Dust Sans's head, he thought he saw a skull just for a moment. 

 


	167. HAPPY ENDING! #15: Something's Broken

Sans lost count of how many AU he had taken out for Error.

Sans felt the moment his soul broke. It was a powerful tug that caused him to fell to his knees. He knew this was going to happen, Error had warned him that when his Frisk resetted, then he would feel a backlash.

It was painful.

But he had experienced much worst from Frisk. The pain of being killed over and over. And then he himself killing over and over had broken him much than Frisk could ever have imagined.

Error had told him that it would be all resetted back to when Frisk fell, instead of him going back the year. Which meant Papyrus could still give them the letter if he had not given it to them already.

Sans began to laugh. He laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed- he really wanted to see the look on Frisk's face when he realized that he would still be not there when they resetted again.

Sans rolls on the ground, laughing harder.

Suddenly he hears a sound.

Jumping up he sees the Papyrus of this world. Unlike Error, he had no problem killing a Papyrus.

"*HELLO PAPYRUS!" Sans cries out as happily he could, he wipes the tears that had fallen from his socket, "DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?!"

"sans. why are your eyes red like that?" This Papyrus asks, he was frowning at him.

"*OH SHOOT!" Sans says with a hearty laugh, "YOU NOTICED THIS? but ya don't notice that ya brother is dead?"

Sans watching with sick joy when the shocked disbelief comes across his expression.

"*don't worry. ya be joining him soon!" Sans says in a sing-song tone, then summons his blasters.

 

 


	168. HAPPY ENDING! #16: Surprise Celebration

Error had given him many strings. A ball of them to capture Frisk/Chara's soul (red). One few to destroy the AU (purple). Healing (green- which was Ganache's. Error was bad at healing). The ones for portals- Anti-Void (yellow)and Nightmare's Manor (purple)- he knew how they worked.

  
So when he came to Nightmare's Manor uses the purple, he was surprised to find himself not where he should be.

Suddenly there was a round of 'SURPRISE!' which made him leap back and smack against a wall so hard he thought he cracked the whole of his back.

"*what?" Sans manages to get out, as he sees the Gloom and Doom boys coming his way- Nightmare and Error was sitting off to one side, watching over them like proud Dads.

"*we are celebrating ya thousandth killing spree!" Horror Sans says as he reaches him, patting him on the back, "bloody brilliant right?"

"*i bet i can reach that milestone." The other Dust Sans tells him with a mad grin, this one was wearing his normal clothes covered in dust. Sans was still wearing the last swap Sans's clothes under his jacket.

Killer Sans was suddenly then, he tilts his skull at him but says nothing as he grins, black tar-like tears continually fell from his sockets.

"*thanks?" Sans tells to them, grinning also. He did not think celebrations was the thing around here; come to think of it. He was one of the oldest in the group- the first one Nightmare had asked to join him. And while he left and later joined Error with his little swap problem, he was still treated as one of the boys.

Sans glances around his mad group, there was new faces. Not just the Swap Sans who's wedding it went to, known as Yanblue Sans but his Papyrus called DereHoney- then there was a couple of Underfell Sans Redrum and #13. A mad Science Sans- known to them as The Doctor, he never left Nightmare's Manor and was unknown by Ink and Dream. A Swapfell Sans who they called Rotten along with his Papyrus called Mold, these two had only joined a few weeks ago and he had not gotten to know them yet. And Cross Sans... he was someone who joined a while after he left and rarely saw, knowing him only by passing.

"*OKAY GANG! LET US PARTY!" Rotten Sans screams over the chatter, "PRESENTS WAIT UNTIL LAST!"

"*who died and made ya boss?" #13 Sans mumbles, getting a dark look from both the evil swaps.

Sans laughs and surprisingly, he really enjoyed himself.

It went on for ages.

At last, they all came around and sat in a circle.  
  
One by one they gave him their presents.

Horror Sans give him a rather large battle axe- which he swung around before he places it into his sub-space, it took up four spaces...

Horror Papyrus named Sugar gave him a Pasta Maker's Starter Gift Set. He was not sure what he was going to do with it, but praised the gift as he would have done his own Papyrus. Making both Horror Sans and Sugar Papyrus's daughter Ganache, very happy.

Next Ganache gives him a shoebox filled with green healing friendship bands, woven with different colour greens. He thanks her.

The Doctor gives him an update to his sub-space, allowing him to be any to place much more items within. That seemed like it was going to help a lot with how this was going.

His counterpart Dust Sans gave him a dusty red ribbon- Dust takes it from his hands, then wraps it tightly around his right upper arm- he finds it raises up his defence. He read the description: made from Papyrus's Scarf. Sans felt sweat forming on his skull, he never asked who's Papyrus he came from but thanked Dust and the Phantom Papyrus he knew was there. On thanking Dust's Papyrus, the other Dust looked delighted, in fact, he appeared ready to kiss him.

When Killer Sans came over, he thought he would be getting a knife and lo and behold, he got a long knife. It was a beautifully crafted red and silver knife, with star patterns on the handle.

The Yandere bros came over him. Yanblue Sans out took a 13-inch butcher's hook, which could be held at one end rather than the normal 'S' shape. Sans laughs at it and studies it carefully in the light, not really sure what else to do. Then he thanks him and put it into his sub-space.

DereHoney Papyrus gave him a large jar. It had empty in it. He did not know what this was or what it was for... Thanking him anyway, he places it in his sub-space, like the rest of his gifts.

The Swapfells. He did not know them very well...and they did not know him well either. So he was surprised that they bothered getting him a gift.

Rotten Sans hands him a red and black collar overflowing with magic- Rotten was claiming he should give it to his Papyrus. He went on to explain that it gave a powerful defence to whoever names are written inside. Glancing it he saw where the names should go. {__Belongs to __} Sans laughs at this, he wondered what his future mate's reaction would be to having a collar around his next.

Suddenly Mold Papyrus was standing in front of him, glaring hard at him. Then reaching into his pocket he pulls out... another collar. This one was black and red, completely mirroring the first one Rotten had given him... taken it he glances inside and sees the same wording where their names should go, it also had the same power coming off of it. It seemed to be a Snowdin tradition where they came from, because the over number of dogs that lived they, it started to be used by the other monsters that lived as well over time- Mold told him that this one for him and that his Papyrus was the one who should write their names in it.

Sans thanks them both and places it inside his sub-space.

Next Cross Sans wanders over to him, looking very unsure. Then he puts up two silver monster soul shaped lockets and held it out for him to take. As he brings his hands up Cross suddenly drops them and he was forced to use his speed to catch them. Then Cross stood back and waited... Sans gazes down and studies the lockets- as he had done with each gift, it was then Sans knew what the other was waiting for. To be thanked as he had done with everyone else. A nasty thought entered his mind, what if did not thank him. Sans grins, then held the lockets to his chest, thanking him. Cross nods and looks away- then quickly moves out of sight.

Nightmare Sans and Error Sans were standing in front of him. The oozing black tar Sans grins deadly at him, he could feel his feeling growing more negative. Error was glitching like crazy- he held up two dark green strings.

"* **w** RAp  _THIS_ a _r_ **o** **u** nD thE sOul of the PA _p_ yr _u_ s tHAT hAs t _ak_ eN Ya FAN ** ~~cy~~**." Error Sans told him, seemingly very pleased over this new coded string, "gIV ** _es_** t _ot_ **A** _L_  rEC _AlL_  oF ALl _p_ A **S** t ~~ReS~~ Ets TO_ aN **y**  M _On_ st **e** r THAT gETS **iT**. TH **ey** alSo r **e** GaIn A _N_ y _LV_ thEY mIGht hA _ve_ **ha** d. aLS **o_ N** o f _ **u** tuRe_ r _Es_ eTS  C _A_ _can TA _k_ e **awA** y THe EFF _ects_. sO Ya C _A_ N  ** _ha_** v ~~e~~  ONe as WEll. reGAin ALL  The **lV** y ~~a g~~ ot fR ** _O_** m all the K **ILIn** gS Ya DoNe wiTH Y **a** _O-o_ wn au  _TH_ AT wAS loSTs ~~t~~ du rING tHE reSeTs. tHISs _**wraPs**_ it_IT_it aR **O** uNd wHEN ya RE_RE_RE_r _e ady._ it's go **N** Na bE A p **a** i _nfu_ l **ti** me_tH ~~oug~~ **h**."

Sans eye sockets widen. He took the spring carefully out of his boss's hand, they were rather long ones. Suddenly he felt tears pouring out of his socket. All he had to do was find his papyrus now, but to do that he needed to get to Log Sans- which would be hard.

" ***don't worry about finding ya mate. here,** " Nightmare Sans growls out, he suddenly pulls from an overly swollen black tentacle in front of him- it opens up revealing a sleeping Sans he had never seen before, " **this is log sans. we came to an agreement. so he's gonna check the logs of ya world.** "

"*thank ya." Sans told his former boss and the current one, "seriously. thank ya."

" ***heh. no worries. we dark sanses need to help one another.** " Nightmare told him firmly, he looks around at his group with an evil grin, " **we have no one use but each other. or at least that's what i'm using. really with there be so many of ya now. giving out rewards will serve me better in the future since ya feel indebted to me.** "

"*i would hug ya. but i don't want to fell into a pit of despair." Sans tells Nightmare with a mad grin, making the black skeleton snort.

Sans walks over to Log Sans, poking at him to wake him up.


	169. HAPPY ENDING! #17: Time Apart

It had been a long time. He did not know the right amount of time.

Sans growls. He would kill any Sans if they got in his way, even if that Sans was his future mate's brother.

Sans enters into Papyrus's world silently, as he had gone many other au is the past. Grinning he opens the menu, gaining access to this world's Sans's shortcuts.

Sans notes they were on the surface.

Log Sans had been very helpful. Explaining how Papyrus in more details about the other AUs and how he always managed to get out of his AU. It seemed the Sans of this world had finally had enough and trapped his brother long enough to put a magic draining cuffs on him while trying to 'help' him.

Sans took a shortcut labelled 'papyrus' and came to be in a bedroom.

Or what seemed to be a bedroom. Half looked like Papyrus's room back in their old home, while the other half was white walls- between the white walls and between was a glass wall.

Sans could hear an old tune being hummed out and grins in delight.

Sans went over to the glass wall, peering through- Papyrus was happily smiling as he looks through a book. He could not feel any LV he had back when Papyrus had killed him- this did not matter.

Sans had tested out the dark green string on himself first and it had worked- it had soaked into his soul. His LV raised dramatically, his power level was high enough to make him as deadly as Nightmare and Error now. If he had their powers to travels through AUs.

"*papyrus." Sans sang out, gaining the skeleton's attention.

Papyrus drops his book and rushes over to greet him, smiling brightly at the sight of him.

"SANS! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE HERE! CAN I COME OUT NOW? PROMISE I WILL BE GOOD!" Papyrus quickly says, kneeling down so it was almost eye level with him and places his hands flat against the glass, "SANS?"

"*heh. found ya. my papyrus. my mate. been looking for ya everywhere." Sans says places his own hands over Papyrus's, only the glass was between them now.

"'MY MATE'?" Papyrus says as his sockets filled with tears, "BROTHER? DO YOU MEAN IT?!"

"*of course. been looking across the aus for ya. been giving a-" Sans grins boldly, "-dusty job. in order to find ya."

"'FIND ME'? 'AUS'? 'LOOKING'?" Papyrus spoke each word slowly, trying to make sense of what was being said, "I NEVER LEFT MY OWN WORLD... YOU ARE MY SANS?"

"*heh hahahaha! i'm your sans. just not ya brother." Sans told him, watching his expression carefully, "ya managed to get out and travel to different aus and found me. a reset happened and ya were bought back here without ya memory. i'm yours. my love. and soon. ya will be mine. no one else's but mine."

Papyrus had been watching him carefully the whole time, no emotion showing on his face. Then he smiles at him, making Sans's soul pulse.

"PLEASE LET ME OUT!" Papyrus asks kindly, giving him that same loving he remembers.

Sans went over to a control panel of the wall, he knew the password thanks to Log Sans. The glass went up and slowly Papyrus stood up. Sans was suddenly filled with bones.

He fell to the ground.

Papyrus hums lightly as he walks past the fallen Sans, uncaringly, never once looking to see the monster turn to dust.

"*heh. hahaha. k mate. let's dance." Sans says to the empty room.


	170. HAPPY ENDING! #18: First Kiss

Sans was laughing insanely at the total chaos his love was causing- humans and monsters were screaming down the warm summer afternoon's street. On such a perfect day, who would have thought that it would end up like this.

Papyrus was skipping -skipping!- rather fast along, humming loudly. Sans had to do a series of quick burst shortcut, which was ones that he could just look to the place a be rather than a pre-made one; it had a certain range too.

Sans came to a stop when Papyrus did. From his place on the house's roof, he watches the other skeleton raise his arm and bones shot out of the ground- wounded those who were trying to block his way.

Suddenly a blue spear lands in front of Papyrus's feet.

"HELLO UNDYNE! HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHER?!" Papyrus cheerily calls out to her, she was standing on top of a green car, the heat of the day was making her pour with sweat.

"PAPYRUS! HOW DID YOU GET OUT!?" Undyne roars at him, another spear in hand ready for battle.

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHER?" Papyrus calls out, the cheer in his voice was lost now- he slowly starts to glare at her but that smile remained.

Sans grins. His future mate was just so cool.

Suddenly Undyne leaps forward, spear high behind her, swinging it down as she reaches him- who easily caught it with a bone sword. He pushes her back.

"Papyrus! You NEED help!" Undyne growls at him, "Just stop this and come with me back to the centre!"

"NO! I DO NOT WISH TO BE TRAPPED AGAIN!" Papyrus shouts at her, glaring hard now, "I WANT MY BROTHER! MY SANS!

Undyne sighs and straightens up, places the bottom of the spear on the ground- Papyrus relaxes at this gesture and smiles brightly.

Sans notices her other hand moving beside her hip, he sees the spears appears a little far off from behind Papyrus; who had started walking towards her, his arms out for a hug one hand holding up his sword with ease- he was thanking her loudly for understanding, for being a good friend.

The spears were launched and a wall of purple bones erupted from the ground, shielding the tall skeleton. The two former best friends started at each other. One staring in shock at the failed attack, the other in startled confusion at the loud noise.

Papyrus slowly lowers his arms, turning around to see what that sound had been- he sees the tips of the blue spears peeking through the strange bones.

He turns back around to see Undyne readying her spear in hand- instead, he allows his arms to flops to his side, dropping his sword completely.

'*what the-?' Sans thought as his body moves on its own- he burst shortcutted to stand between the spear and his Papyrus. It went through his sternum. But that did not matter, he was stronger than he had been, so only the tip came out the other side of it, missing his soul by inches.

"SANS?!" Undyne screams at him, he lowers his skull letting his hood cover his eye sockets.

Sans grip the spear and pulls it out of him, and since she was still holding it, she jerks backwards. She quickly regains balance was stared at him, then glares.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU KNOW HE'S GONNA TRY AND KILL FRISK!" Undyne shout at him, she brings another spear in her free hand, bracing herself for something.

"*i don't care about no frisk." Sans says and gasps slightly as an array of bones came from the ground, encircling him in every direction. It went in between every rib and straight into his soul.

Sans blinks- he brings one hand up and touches the powerful bones sticking out from him. He looks up to see Undyne's horror-filled expression. It made him laugh out loud.

He felt movement behind him, he stops to watch Papyrus march on by, who was frowning deeply.

"*love ya papyrus," Sans calls lightly to him, making his future mate halt for a moment. Then he starts marching once more, summoning that bone sword and frighting Undyne fully.

Sans shortcutted out of the way, coming to be in a shortcut labelled 'hidden room'. With a sigh, he reaches into his sub-space and pulls out a gift- he uses the green healing string. In such a short time his Papyrus had gained a lot of LV but they seemed to be in the middle of the city, so it made sense that there was a lot to kill.

The familiar feeling of being healed washes over him, he grins madly- only someone with a lot of love for others could make such a thing; it worked better if the one who makes it liked or loved the monster they were making it for. And since Ganache liked to call him Uncle Dusty, he was sure she loved him as one.

Sans hum that song, he then studies the room he was in. It seemed to be a safe room, perhaps made with Frisk in mind if Undyne said was true. So Sans would want a hidden room to place in her until he could get his insane brother until control.

Sans glances down at his jacket and jumper, it was filled with holes. Which was fine, clothes monster wore all the time get soaked with their magic and almost became apart of them. Being close to their wearer meant they would knit together over a course of time.

Turning he leaves the room with a shortcut, returning to the place where he had been. He goes over to a rooftop and looks from above, by the path of destruction he could tell which way his love went.

So he began to use brush shortcuts to follow. After a while, he hears the sound of blasters-

Sans appears on a roof of a house, he watches as Papyrus fights his brother as hard as he could. But with that KR Sans was quickly draining Papyrus's HP and thanks to the high LV he gained it would be super effective. He could see the fear in the other Sans's expression, he did not want to kill his brother, even though he knew about resets.

Papyrus fell.

Sans watches as his love raises his skull, he stares with a blank expression for a moment, then closes his eyes waiting for the beam to overtake him.

It never did.

Sans shielded Papyrus once again.

Sans felt the KRAMA take a heavy cluck out of his HP.

Sans grins as he watches Papyrus open his socket and stare up at him, merely staring with no emotion... but his eyes were glowing and Sans could feel a slight feeling coming off of him.

Sans leans down and gently takes Papyrus's skull into his hands-leans further down and places his jaw against the other set. Sans had felt Papyrus's teeth on his many times, but these there not true kisses. To do that. One needed a certain power behind it and the other had to respond back with the same power.

So for the first time, he gives Papyrus a real kiss, hoping that his future mate would do the same- and he did. Sans's sockets widen slightly, he moans lightly and pours himself further into the kiss.

Then he summons for a bone to come to his hand; and tears the front of Papyrus's shirt. Dropping the bone he then quickly he reaches under the ribs and takes hold of his love's soul- he felt Papyrus shock run through that kiss.

Pushes off of him, he held up Papyrus's soul for only them to see, the younger skeleton gasps out, holding his chest, he raises his skull to watch the other- Sans takes out a small ball of green string and pull a loose end with his mouth. The string opens making a loosely knitted pattern, then he shoves the soul inside.

"*i love ya to death darling," Sans says with a mad grin, he tugs the string again and it closes around the soul. The owner began to scream- Papyrus held his chest and doubles over. Flashes of images run through his mind.

Even though it felt like hours for Papyrus it was only a matter of seconds.

Gasping heavily, he slowly raises himself up- he blinks, staring at the Sans he loved.

So was currently dusting again.

"SANS!" Papyrus screams, rushing forward to hold onto him.

"*i  f  o  u  n  d  y  a  ~" Sans sings out lightly, tears filling his eye socket when he realizes that his Papyrus knew him.

Papyrus held him close, kisses him with every piece of magic in his bones- he was delighted when he felt his love kiss back, even if it was weakly.

Sans turns to dust in his arms.

Papyrus began to sob happily. His wonderful Sans had found him and what was more, he found a way to return his memories.

Papyrus rose to his feet, happily humming as he greets his brother with an army of bones.

 


	171. HAPPY ENDING! #19: Not The Last Goodbye

Sans had not died in ages!

He was surprised that his reset point had been changed, no doubt by Error or Nightmare or... maybe Log Sans- there was no way they could change from his original AU though. Perhaps one day, since Error seemed to be enjoying learning how to mess with the codes. He may take him years to make a new one, but the result was always interesting.

Sans stand from his place, he was outside, on the surface.

Glances at his menu he double checked to see if this was truly his world.

'*yep! there is it.' Sans thinks grinning at the tag that was now behind his name- it was one of Log Sans's power; he could see which AU it was by a log name.

[AU: Dusttale #1984- Dusty Sans #1984-]

By checking the last log Log Sans found that it was a Papyrus from a normal Undertale with a slight difference- {AU: Undertale- #2009030- Classic Papyrus #2009030] ... of course, that name would change, later on, he knew this because the 'classic' is his name kept glitching. He might even get a Yandere Papyrus title.

Sans blinks, staring down at his menu, noticing something.

He was at his first shortcut he made when he first came to the surface so many many years ago. He checks the date. It was the date of longest run they had on the surface, which meant eight years since the monsters had been freed. Nine years since he seen his real brother, or since his brother seen him because time meant nothing when one leapt through AUs.

Slowly he stares upwards. It was evening, the stars were starting to appear.

"*heh hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Sans laughs because that was what he does best- when he at last stops he gasps inwardly, then giggles a little. And then giggles some more.

He knew that even if his mate's world got resetted, then he would still be remembered. And now, the only thing he had to do. Was to wait.

'*but what if my papyrus wants me to come to him away?' Sans asks himself as he began humming that tune, he never did find out where it was from, he did know it has Papyrus's song.

"*welp. i'm going to grillby's." Sans says to no one, he then calls up his menu and found the Grillby's on the surface and presses.

He vanishes from with the mountainside and reappears in an alleyway next to a building. It was a giant leap for him, he used up a lot of magic to perform it. But he had gained so much magic when his LV raises, he could handle these larger leaps now.

Walking out of the alley, he pulls his hood down- then glances down at what he was wearing. Thankfully he was not covered in dust, and his clothes looked the same as always. It notices the small red ribbon tied to his upper right arm still, around his blue jacket.

And he was grateful for the fact that he had the ability to find his LV from others. That would not go down to well if he meets others that felt his LV- Error and Nightmare had so much that they could not hide it even if they tried.

Sans turns and heads to the entrance, on opening the door he hears the chatter and laughter- for a moment he simply stops to stare at the scene. It was almost nice. Much different from the screams of terror he always ended with.

Suddenly the noise died down. Looking up he notices that everyone was staring.

Grinning he wanders in and the door swung shut behind him- he continues onwards, heading towards his favourite place, which looked like it was being made clear for him, even though it was a busy night.

"*hiya grillz." Sans greets lazily as he crawls up on to the barstool- he was sooo happy not to play a swap Sans role, it was exhausting- he only kept it up because his thoughts were of meeting with his papyrus again.

"*i want to get drunk. can i have ya blazing gin please grillz." Sans says to him- there was no show in the fire monster's expression to show that he remembered the fact that this skeleton had once been his mate and once had dusted him.

A glass was placed in front of him, it was then filled up with a clear liquid which seemed to emit light, even though there was no light source.

Sans indeed drank into he forgot if he was coming or going.

Through a fog of haze, he knew he was being carried- even as intoxicated he managed to summon a 'CHECK' on the monster who held him.

[ Name: Papyrus  
(AU: Dusttale #1984- Dusttale Papyrus #1984-)

HP: 680/680  
\- 700/680

AT: 20/20  
\- 20/30

DF: 20/20  
\- 40/20

*HAS MISSED YOU GREATLY! HAPPY THAT YOU ARE ALIVE! MISSED YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BROTHER! I MISS YOU! ]

"*hi bro." Sans mumbles out, he felt the arms around him tighten, "missed me?"

Sans hears a broken sob.

"*sorry. i found myself a mate." Sans says in a small voice, his brother stops walking- he rubs his cheekbone into the red scarf, "won't be long before he comes to get me. i'm sure ya get along... if he doesn't try and kill ya- heh hahaha- ahhh...zzz...zzz...zzz"

 

 

 

Sans woke up.

When had he fallen awake?

Turning he sees he is a nicely decorated but plan room- it was a guest room.

Groaning he pulls himself out of the bed, then drags his feet across the room to the door; on opening the room he comes into a hallway with many doors.

He coughs loudly for seemingly no reason- then he realized just how dry his 'throat' was.

But first, he checked his menu and pulls up his map. He was close to the first monster settlement. But he had never been in this place. Which meant Papyrus moved somewhere completely different from the first hundred times they got to the surface.

Sans wanders down the hallway, coming to a flight of stairs. He quickly moves down them, not wanting to use his magic while having a hangover... he did that once. It had not been pretty. Since Horror found it humorous, he laughed each time they drank together after that, mentioning the words 'rubber chicken' and 'know how' ... He still could not get what this meant since he dusted from that event and he was sure Horror was just messing with him.

Sans found the kitchen.

He was not surprised to see Mettaton sitting at the table, nor Papyrus singing -not humming- at the kitchen counter. He noticed there was a baby chair next to the robot and small baby bones with ghost features sat playing with some food.

"*g'mornin'all." Sans mumbles out, again not surprised at the sound of his tired voice.

Papyrus spun around letting out a cheerful 'nyeh heheh' he hurries over and picks Sans up; after giving him a big hug, he takes him over to the table and placed him into a seat.

[Hello Sans. How are you feeling today darling?] Mettaton asks not unkindly.

"*like dust." Sans utters out, gaining him a loud gasp from both Mettaton and Papyrus.

Papyrus was just there- like he shortcutted next to him that was how fast he was. Sans could feel his brother feeling to 'CHECK' him out.

"BROTHER! HOW CAN I NOT CHECK YOU?! IS SOMETHING WRONG!?" Papyrus cries out in panic, the child in the room began to cry loudly at the distress of it's parent.

"*fine bro. it's fine." Sans says a little loudly this time, "so who's the bratling?"

"BROTHER I CAN NOT CHECK YOU!" Papyrus cries completely ignoring his offspring- which was odd- skeletons were oddly attached to their children.

"*half skeleton. half ghost." Sans hums loudly as in deep in thought, "just can't work it out."

"[Papy Dear! It is fine! Sans is safe!] Mettaton said standing and hurrying around the table, taking him into his arms he pulls the tall skeleton away and tries shushing him softly.

"*yeah bro. what's the matter?" Sans says a mad grin appearing in his eternal smile, he tries to cover his skull with his hood but froze when he notices it was not there. Looking down he sees he was not wearing his normal clothing but an overly large pink t-shirt and blank short shorts. "what the hell am i wearing?"

Sans turns to the couple, they were still paying no attention to be babe- Papyrus seemed to be trying to get to him, while the robot was holding him back. Rolling his eyelights he calls upon his magic and made the child blue- then he lifts it up and brings it over to him.

The child stares at him in wonder, no longer crying- they giggle loudly. The pair noticed this now, they turn to see Sans rocking the baby gently in the air.

"*so what's ya name?" Sans asks the babe.

"BUOOBISO NYNY!" The hybrid child cries out happily.

"*buoobiso nyny? what kind of weirdo calls their bratling that?" Sans asks giving the pair a sideways look with a bold grin.

"HIS NAME IS MT EXTRA!" Papyrus says in angry and with a deep frown, he even stamped his foot down... however, Mettaton's own foot had been in the way and he shouted in pain.

Sans rolls up in laughter as the robot hopped on one leg holding his damaged foot- Papyrus was looking between him and his mate wondering who to go to. In the end, Papyrus chose to go to Sans. .... and tries to CHECK him once more. Only getting himself more worried.

"*really bro. i'm fine. trust me." Sans tells him giggling, causing his brother to frown- since when does Sans giggle?

"IF YOU ARE SURE..." Papyrus says slowly, then he marches over to the counter and brings back a plate of spaghetti- then sits in the chair beside him, watching and waiting.

Sans shook his skull, then places the child back into it's seat.

[I'm fine too by the way.] Mattaton says as he takes a seat next to the child, he reaches for his coffee.

"I AM SORRY METTATON! IT IS JUST- MY BROTHER IS BACK!" Papyrus said with tears forming in his sockets, "MY BROTHER IS ALIVE! MY SANS!"

"*oops. bro. ya better not let my mate hear ya say that." Sans says a little too quickly, making the pair turn and stare at him, "what?"

[You seem worried. What kind of monster is your mate dear?] Mettaton asks with a slight frown, then remembers that a that Super Stars do not frown and gave him a smile.

"*well to understand what my mate is. ya gonna have to understand where i have been." Sans explains carefully, he takes the folk and began shovelling the food near his mouth where his magic took it in.

"AND JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Papyrus snaps, looking between wanting to smack him and wanting to hug him.

"*ya ever hear about multiple world theory?" Sans asks the pair; they glance at each and shook their heads, "no? well basically. alternate worlds. their world but slightly different."

[Wait! I think I have heard this! I interviewed a scientist for one of my shows.] Mettaton spoke up, his face looking shocked, [Are you implying that you have been in a different world.]

"*not a different 'world' different 'worlds'." Sans tells them with a grin, he wanted to hide his insanity under his hood, within it, he felt a little too open, "i got myself a job as part of a cleanup crew. we go around to other worlds cleaning up a mess that shouldn't be there."

[We? There's more than one? AND what about your mate?] Mettaton asks trying to not frown again- Papyrus was being oddly silent.

"*my mate is... well-" Sans began but a large bang and then crash causes the tall skeleton and robot to leap to their feet, turning to face whatever was attacking- dust from the walls filled half the room.

A familiar humming came from the smoke and as it settled- Sans grins like mad and turns to see another Papyrus standing there. He was wearing a red scarf, no shirt of any kind showing off his bare ribs; he wore black pant which had red patches over it (Error's work), and blood red boots and blood red gloves.

His eyes glowed a bright red.

Sans saw the bones forming behind his mate.

"*bro! this is my mate." Sans calls out quickly, more for his mate hearing than his brother- the deadly bones vanish as the new Papyrus placing his hands over his cheeks, making a happy 'nyeh' sound, "er. say hi?"

"'HI?'" Papyrus parroted out, staring at himself in shock, "BROTHER! YOUR MATE IS ME?!"

"I AM NOT YOU! I AM ME!" The new Papyrus shouts out, his hands dropping to his side, "AND THAT SANS!" he points to the Sans grinning at the table, "IS MINE! NO ONE ELSE'S BUT MINE!"

Sans laughs at his mate's choice of words.

"*mate! come over here!" Sans says turning in the seat, he tilts his skull and raises his arms towards him, "give us a hug."

Papyrus darts pass the pair and reach for a hug, he held onto his mate like his life depended on it. Suddenly he picks him up and turns.

"LET US GO HOME!" Papyrus demands lightly- he growls when he sees his mate's brother and his mate's brother's mate, blocking his path, "LET US PASS! WE HAVE WORK TO DO AND THIS LAZY BONES IS NEEDED WITH ME!"

"THAT IS MY SAN-" Papyrus but was cut off but a sharp purple bone to the throat, his skull rolled off his neck and broke off to dust as it hit the floor.

Mettaton screams as the rest of his mate fall into dust. Another sharp bone appears, embedded itself into the robot's soul.

"*don't kill my bro k?" Sans asks sweetly, taking his mate's skull into his hands and stares into his socket.

"SANS! THAT WAS NOT ME! THAT WAS YOU!" Papyrus snaps with an eye roll, then trying to look away he admits, "BUT I WAS ABOUT TOO!"

Sans starts to giggle, knowing how happy his mate was that he murdered his own brother for his sake- then he tries kisses his mate softly- he gathers a little bit of power into it and grins then he felt it back- then kiss was complete.

"let's go kill frisk." Sans says smoothly as he pulls away- Papyrus looks delighted by this, "they can reset. But it now has been changed to the time i arrived last night. i don't think they realize this yet."

"YAY!" Papyrus cries out happily, hugging Sans closer to him.

"*and then we can meet my bro for the first time again." Sans tells him, twisting himself around in his arms, looking down at the dusty remains.

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!" Papyrus suddenly asks looking around the room, his sockets fell onto the babe who was crying loudly. 

"*my bro's kid. just leave it. it'll be fine by itself until the next run." Sans said frowning at the sound, it was surprisingly noisy, "see it's already had something to eat and stuff."

"IT LOOKS LIKE IT HAS SHOWERED IN IT'S FOOD! WHAT IS MY COUNTERPART THINKING?" Papyrus snaps at the sight of the dirty child, "I WANT TO WASH IT."

"*let's just find frisk." Sans says trying not to laugh, nope, he laughs anyway, "fine. clean it up and put it to bed or something."

"YAY!" Papyrus cries out joying, he rushes with Sans still in his arms, around the table and stares at the child, grinning as crazy as Sans was, "I AM GLAD YOUR BROTHER HAS A CHILD WITH HIS MATE! I FEEL LIKE I DO NOT NEED TO WORRY ABOUT HIM ANY MORE!"

"*ya didn't need to worry." Sans told him running his cheekbone lazily across his, "i've been yours a long time now."

Sans was placed down on top of the table, he felt a kiss coming his way and raised his skull up to meet Papyrus- almost too quickly his mate pulls away and goes to help the child. Then he slowly glances over the piles of dust. 

"DO NOT WORRY MY SANS! YOU WILL SEE YOUR BROTHER AGAIN!" Papyrus says to him sweetly as he lifts the child up with blue magic and places it into the sink.

"*yeah... it's not 'goodbye'. it's 'see ya later'. heh." Sans says a little more happy now, his mate did not seem to have any desire to kill off his brother after that display he showed him. Which was good if the resets stopped for good. 

 

 

 


	172. HAPPY ENDING! #20: Moving In Unison

  
Sans wanders through the snow, he had found his counterpart of this world quickly and ended him first, as was the custom now- right now his mate was busy taking out his own counterpart of this world.

Sans pauses to stare up at the ceiling, removing his hood for a better view- his eyes had taken back on the classic dust Sans, however, he could seal them if need be.

The ceiling was littered with fake stars, the real stars this world's monsters will never know- it was almost sad. Almost.

Sans glances around, he and Papyrus had become strong even where he did not need to do everything bit by bit and go straight into a world and end it.

They lived in the AU where Nightmare had set his Manor in. Two months ago Error finished making a new string, which allowed them to pass through the underground's barrier of that world without breaking the sealment.

While Sans and his mate was not under Nightmare's command, the nightmare creature had let him set up a home along with the rest of the Gloom and Doom Boys on that surface- who were currently moving out the Manor itself and into chosen homes. It seems like Ganache had eaten all the humans in that world, while Error and Nightmare dealt with the monsters. And since this AU completely hidden from Ink and Dream, and had its own seal wrapped around it, they were safe.

In short- the Gloom and Dooms Boys were the only living monsters in that world- they had no enemies to bother them- so they could live 'peacefully'.

Sans grins.

His thoughts went back when his Papyrus had come to collect him. They had dropped his bro's bratling with Toriel, then went and found Frisk. The world had reset. That was three years ago by their own time.

When they returned his world once more, they should come back at the date when Sans arrived that night. And only then time would move forward for them in that world. Sans was planning to introduce themselves another time; been planning it carefully for a while now.

And his own mate and visited his brother not long ago, dragging him along for the ride.

Which had been weird?

At first, there had been a lot of shouting and screaming... and murdering and resetting. After some time, his mate's brother saw just how happy Papyrus was, insane and all, he gave them his blessing.

Sans had thought that his mate might fall in love with him all over again after that-

... he had been deadly wrong.

Instead his mate had turned to him put a bone through his soul. It would appear that his mate liked to show his love eating his dust. Which he had later discovered from the other Sans that Papyrus had been when he restored his memories.

Sans new reset point was the Manor... which surprised him- he had thought he would go to his world. But no more.

Sans reaches down and ran a hand over the black and red collar he had gotten from the Swapfell brothers- inside had his name and his mate's name; Papyrus was wearing the red and black collar.

They had put on the collars as part of their wedding ceremony - according to the Swapfells bros this was a tradition in their Snowdin.

The other stuff he had got given from that party so long ago, he had shown Papyrus.

The battle axe he had kept himself, in fact, it was his weapon of choice nowadays; the beautifully crafted knife and hook Papyrus had taken up, they now hang from his belt on full display rather than be placed in his sub-space.

The Pasta Maker's Starter Gift Set was given to Papyrus, who loved the thing, used it every chance they were at home. As well as the odd large jar, which he uses to place his homemade sauces.

Sans lets his hand drop down further, where the silver soul monster shaped locket- the chain went through the collar and almost began apart of it, which he thought was a nice touch. Inside the lockets, one was meant to place the dust of the one they loved most.

And of course, they chose to do this on their as part of their wedding ceremony.

Another thing they did for their ceremony, which Sans got the idea from Yanblue and Derehoney's wedding day; Error had tied a red spring on their left-hand pinky- which he made especially for the pair, since Yanblue Sans loved the idea of the Red String of Fate- it disappeared from everyone's sight after. Apart from them. With this, they knew the direction they were in.

While Yanblue and Derehoney had started it- Dusty Sans and Endy Papyrus'- he did had set the stage for all other weddings for the Darklings, as they were now called- because they can not be called Dark Sanses when Papyruses were joining the ranks.

Sans been right with his mate gaining the yandere title for a little while, however, after their wedding night it became 'Endy Papyrus'. Which made sense over when Error pointed out to him, how much his Papyrus liked to talk about happy endings. And Endy's home AU's name had changed from Undertale #2009030 to OVER HAPPY ENDING! #1

Sans had laughed for hours after hearing this.

Sans blinks at the lights. He had not noticed he had reached the town.

Grinning Sans takes a shortcut the rest of the way, appearing inside the skeleton brothers of this world's house.

"GREETINGS! HOW IS MY WONDERFUL SANS?!" Papyrus's voice comes from the sofa, turning he sees his mate glances through a magazine, he was peering over the top of the paper.

"*fine mate." Sans says with a mad grin, he wanders over and flops down behind him, then glances at whatever he was reading- he leans against him, his cheekbone poking into his shoulder, "colour wheel?"

"YES! SINCE WE ARE MOVING INTO THE NEW HOME SOON! WE WILL NEED TO REPAINT THE WALLS!" Papyrus cries out in excitement, he was rattling loudly, "I AM GLAD WE PICKED A HOUSE WITH SO MANY BEDROOMS! WE CAN HAVE AS MANY GUESTS OVER! AND THE LIVING ROOM AND DINING ROOM IS BIG ENOUGH TO HOLD SUCH LARGE PARTIES! AND ALSO..."

"*also?" Sans asks rubbing his cheek against the hard bare bone of the head of the humerus- while Sans wears his old blue jacket with nothing under it, Papyrus wears just his red scarf with no top, his collar fasten over it, making the scarf closer to the neck; the locket was resting on his manubrium.

"ALSO! BABY!" Papyrus gasps the word out, he touches over the place his soul rests.

"*baby? are ya...?" Sans asks feeling sweat building, he did not think they would be fit parents somehow- Sans had even murdered young souls. He was doing so right now as they emptied out this underground.

"NO NOT YET!" Papyrus told him but he was too far lost in his daydream to notice his mate's discomfort, "BUT A CHILD IS THE ULTIMATE UNION OF LOVE!"

"*sure. i don't mind spending many years raising a child... i can give it my love, care and attention." Sans says in a sly manner, he watched as his mate pauses and frowns, "when i could be spending it with ya..."

Papyrus sat in silence, the magazine now in his lap- Sans could see the gears in his skull turning as he thought this through.

Papyrus hated sharing Sans's time with others, even though they were always together- he could only be around others with Sans a limited time before he was at their throats... the only one he let somewhat close to Sans was Error, Horror tale Papyrus, YanBlue and Derehoney, Nightmare-

'*wait... what do all these monsters have in common?' Sans thinks carefully, then it hit him and he hugs Papyrus's arm as he began to giggle, 'they all have children of their own! so in other words. my mate thinks those who have brats are not seen as a threat of stealing me away.'

"MY SANS?" Papyrus asks in confusion, he leans over and returns the hug.

"*just thinking my love." Sans breathes out, getting over his giggling fit, "why don't we come back to this topic once we finished the house. and we visited my bro. see how we get on with his bratling to know if we'll be good dads."

"FEAR NOT! I WILL BE THE MOST BESTEST FATHERS!" Papyrus told him firmly, posing as little from his place, "AND SO WILL YOU! BUT YES THAT IS A GOOD IDEA! WE HAVE THE NEXT THREE WEEKS OFF! THE LAST WEEK WE SHALL VISIT YOUR BROTHER, HIS MATE AND CHILD!"

"*heh. k. sounds like a plan mate," Sans agrees leaning further into Papyrus, wanting to take a nap.

"NO NAPS! WE ARE WORKING!" Papyrus shouts at him, he tosses the magazine down on the coffee table.

"*thought we were on break." Sans mumbles, he snuggles some more.

"NO! COME ON! BREAK TIME IS OVER! WE STILL HAVE WATERFALL! THAT IS ALWAYS THE LONGEST!" Papyrus said with a huff, shaking his shoulder a little.

"*alright." Sans says with a sigh, he sits upright.

Then together they stood, both eyes glowing a powerful red. 


	173. What Is Love? #1: Ramen Noodles (Undyne/Alphys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Is Love? are tiny little one shots of Undyne/Alphys relationship on the surface

Undyne leans over the table, elbow out and high as she held onto the large bowl filled with ramen noodles, with her left hand and with her right, brought up the noodles with her chopsticks- her cheeks were already filled with noodles yet she shovels more in, blowing and swallowing them at the same time.

She did not bother to try and hide the noise she was making- the fish was clearly enjoying herself, even if her hair was slowly slipping forward and making its way to her bowl.

Besides her, she felt movement.

Her mate a yellow lizard, had moved closer, watching her with a smile, pulling her glasses up slightly; then without warning, Alphys reaches out and gently picks up the hair around the shoulder nearest to her and then leaning over her back, did the same with the other side.

Undyne glances at her from the corner of her eye, she pauses to chew a little and then smiling boldly her thanks, she closes her eye and continued to eat- Alphys held her hair back the whole time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are taken from little experiences elsewhere (comics, movies, books etc...).


	174. *Searching For The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is dying and manages to run away with everyone watching. Years later and still not dead he gets the surprise of his new life.

Sans the skeleton stares out the window- the sun was setting. The remaining light cast long shadows on the world around outside.

The sun was setting...

It was beautiful...

Sans forces his gaze away from it, choosing to stare over at his noisy housemates.

Undyne was lifting Alphys into the air, the lizard was curled in on herself, holding her hands over her face but was clearly enjoying the treatment as she let out a few giggles.

Papyrus not wanting to be outdone, was doing the same to Frisk. The child laughed openly, their arms outstretched as they went up and down.

Sans was not sure what started this strange challenge, nor the rules on who won- but the way Undyne and Papyrus talking loudly over the giggles and laugher, he could tell that they were making it up as they went along.

Sans swifts his gaze to the kitchen, through the archway, he could see Toriel washing their dirty dishes from their dinner they had an hour ago. Asgore was helping, he watches as the larger goat kept turning to speak with the silent Toriel.

Sans knew that Frisk was determined to get them back together... more so now than ever since the prince was alive and well again.

The prince.

Sans turns back. Opposite him on the windowsill seat, was the young goat.

The green-eyed prince had been studying him carefully.

Sans knew that Frisk asked the former flower to keep an eye on him, they both knew that the skeleton would try to sneak away and disappear at the first chance he got.

Sans sighs.

Asrial was sorry. Frisk was sorry.

They promised no more resets as long as Sans does not vanish.

Of course Sans could not keep that promise, who pleaded with them to let him go.

They refused.

With all the trouble they caused the pair wanted to show their sorry to the only monster who could understand why they were so sorry in the first place.

Which was Sans.

If not for him knowing they could have moved on and everything would be fine...

But Sans was not fine. He wanted to get away. Wanted to leave everything behind.

Why?

Why could they not just leave him alone?

He really needed to go...

Sans huffs out, getting Asrial's attention. The skeleton stands and wanders off, the young goat walked next to him.

When leaving the room the laughter died down and he hears the running of small feet, his second little guard that come to join him. Toriel thought it was so cute the way the children would follow him everywhere.

Sans's right eye twitches.

He wanders into the study room and goes straight to the books, grabbing one he wanders over to a single seater sofa and flops down onto it.

Frisk and Asrial began playing on the floor by his feet without a word. Sans frowns- opening the book he stares at the page but never reads.

Sans knew for a fact that Frisk had not resetted, however, he felt that they may with loading their saves. It seems that they had a save point close to their home. Which was new... and the backed it up almost daily.

So if Sans did make a move, they most likely knew what where and when he was going to do it. Because unlike resets, he could not remember loads, going on just the actions of Frisk and how they knew what was coming.

"*come on ya two." Sans snaps, at last, the two look to him, "just leave me alone to die."

The two children turn to which other wide-eyed. So they had not guessed that was what he was doing.

"Sans... are you dying?" Asrial asks softly, much a different from that loud angry weed.

"*yeah." Sans says with a sigh at his slip, he closes the book and put it on his lap, "but ya two won't leave me alone to do it. listen. i know ya two have gotten into ya skulls to -save- me. but i am old. i've lived my life. just let me go."

"But you have not gotten the chance to live yet!" Asrial cries out, tears building in his eyes- Frisk nods their head, "it's not fair! You only just got free! I mean really really free! Now you're telling me that you're just going to die!?"

"*yep." Sans says with a nod, the pair had stood up some point when Asrial spoke the last time and were now hovering around his legs, "listen. i don't know how much ya know. but i guessed ya know enough since ya keep stopping me from leaving. ya can't stop this. it's not like ya in control. just let me go."

The two children were crying now... rather loudly too.

Sans tries to reach for them, but the pair had run out of the room.

The 'skeleton' leans back, under his mask the old human sighs. It was getting harder and harder to keep this magic force up, at his age, most at long lost the ability to use magic at all. Meaning he might be classed as a mage or something.

Hearing another sigh, he turns to see Chara floating there. They had kept themselves hidden, for some reason they could not stick to Frisk while they were on the surface, but Sans they could.

("They'll get over it." Chara says their voice was like an echo, "but now is your chance comedian. They are gone so let's go.")

Sans stood and walks slowly to the door, he no longer could shortcut as all his magic was being poured into his monster disguise and he did not want to let his brother see what lays underneath.

("Faster!" Chara hisses as they look behind them, "that stupid skeleton of your's is coming.")

No sooner as they said this, Sans felt himself being lifted up.

"BROTHER THE CHILDREN ARE CRYING! BUT WE CANNOT SEEM TO SETTLE THEM DOWN!" Papyrus says loudly, in his ear... which was a good thing, since he was deaf and normally used skeleton magic to listen however he could not at the moment, "THEY KEEP SAYING YOUR NAME! SO PERHAPS YOU CAN HELP THEM!"

"*sorry bro." Sans manages to get out, his magic wearing thin with his voice, "i want to go somewhere."

"OH! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I SHALL COME WITH YOU!" Papyrus said happily, hugging him close, "HOW FAR IS IT?"

"*far papyrus. and ya can't come with me." Sans says closing his eyes shut, on opening them he pulls back and then spoke words he had never told his brother before, "pull me down."

Papyrus's arms tighten around him.

"NONSENSE! NOW, WHERE ARE MY KEYS?... IF IT IS THAT FAR! THEN DO WE NEED TO PACK OUR BAGS?!" Papyrus asks as he changes direction, heading towards their shared bedroom.

"*bro." Sans says with a sigh, he really did not want to tell his brother, to explain that they could not go together, "please."

("You can still use the machine you built." Chara spoke up, he could see them clearer now, their echoing voice was getting more and louder as the weaker his body got, "but you promised me we would die together.")

Sans blinks. He was being put down.

Using a little of his magic to his sight, he sees that he had been placed on his brother's bed and that large bags now sat at the bottom of the bed.

"*papyrus. ya can't come with me." Sans said firmly, he rarely said no to his brother, so this enough was strange for him.

Sans turns to the doorway, Asgore was standing there with a deep frown on his face. Suddenly Toriel was there, looking very upset.

"Sans, my friend, what did you say to the children for them to be this upset?" Toriel asks quickly, he could tell she was angry, "and why do you feel the need to run away?"

"*tori..." Sans mumbles with a sigh, he could remember the time he fell down to the underground.

She had been the second monster that he met and took care of him for a long time before he left the ruins to try and make to the surface- she had been the first to show him skeleton magic, giving him a voice. Sans had been born half deaf, half blind and labelled as 'dumb' which was a common thing back in those days.

But with love and care, he learned how to use different methods to speak, hear and see.

Sans wanted to explain to her that he was that child. Once that child. He was now an old man rotten in his magic.

"*...the kids won't let me leave." Sans told her at last, seeing her angry flames dancing, "i wanted to go somewhere and they kept stopping me."

"My friend, please explain yourself a little better than that," Toriel asks some of her anger leaving her body.

"*papyrus leave." Sans told him suddenly, the skeleton pauses and frowns at him.

"NO." Papyrus answers back then continued what he was doing.

"*pap-" Sans starts but a goat butted in.

"Young skeleton, perhaps it is best you do as your brother asks," Asgore said walking further into the room into he was in the centre- Toriel followed his lead.

"FINE! BUT I SHALL RETURN! THIS IS MY ROOM TOO!" Papyrus shouts out, he throws some clothes he had in hand down and stomps out of the room, slamming the door for all the hear.

"Now then." Toriel says walking over to the bed, she sat beside him, Asgore chose to kneel in front of him, "please explain."

"*the kids knew i was planning on leaving here. alone." Sans told her trustfully, he leans towards her shoulder, "ya know how they keep following me. well, it was to keep me from going."

"I see," Toriel comments when he fell silent.

"*i lost my cool... and told them the truth." Sans went on bringing up his hand and let it run over his mask, the magic allowed him to 'feel' it as if it was part of his own body.

"And what is the truth?" Asgore presses on, the look of understanding drawing on his features that Toriel had not got yet, "Tell us. We are not mindreaders my friend."

"*i'm dying," Sans says softly, but he might as well shout it.

"I see," Toriel says again, this time a little more forceful, he could hear a different tone creeping into her voice.

"*sorry. i wanted to run off. i didn't want to die here. not in front of papyrus." Sans explains now that it was out in the open.

"So you feel that you are going to fall down soon and dust." Asgore says with a nod, sadness was traced in his tone, "dear friend. You could have fallen here. At least Papyrus could have come to terms when you dust."

"*i won't dust." Sans tells them, grinning grimly under his mask, he had been prepared to encase something like this happened, "it's a skeleton disease called 'white death."

The two goats sat there for a moment. They did not understand, the pair looks to one another for answers, on seeing none they look back to Sans.

"white death?" Toriel presses a little, kindly in her tone.

"*... it slowly turns ya body to stone. it freezes ya features, that's why i can't move as freely as papyrus does... nor my facial features." Sans mumbles as low as he dared, knowing that they would pick up his magic.

The silence seemed to drag on forward.

"Oh, Sans!" Toriel says with tears in her eyes, she leans forward and hugs him carefully, "can't Alphys do anything for this?"

"*heh. can't. nothing anyone can do." Sans says with a little sad laugh, "and i should have died years ago."

"Is there truly nothing?" Toriel said laying her head upon his fake skull, "have you tried speaking with her?"

"*heh. no." Sans told her kindly, "... it's a real killer..."

"Oh dear," Toriel says sitting up suddenly, she looks towards the door- for one heart attacked filled moment, Sans thought that Papyrus would be standing there, "how are we going to explain to this your brother?"

"*don't. just gonna tell him. that i've got on a vacation... a never-ending one." Sans answers with a heavy sigh, "i really don't have long now."

"How are we going to do this?" Toriel says again, she seemed to be talking to herself more than anything thing- she stands and picks up him and helps him lay back on Papyrus's bed, "rest here for a moment. I'll try and explain this to your brother and the children..."

Soon she was hurrying out of the room, leaving him and Asgore alone in silence. Slowly he sat back up.

"How are you doing, friend?" Asgore says from his place, he had his head down slightly, not bothering coming forward and then asks, "... would you like your body to be buried like humans if you can't dust?"

"*thanks kingy. but i got things sorted." Sans said making the goat look up at him in surprise, "i'm phoned someone earlier to pick me up. but i'll cancel it until tomorrow. i really have to leave..."

Sans takes out his phone and text messages the firm he had called book.

"*there. they're gonna send someone in the morning at nine." Sans told him, places the phone back into his sub-space.

Asgore frowns, then he opens his mouth to say something, but he never got the chance- loud feet could be heard running up the stairs, in a matter of moments, the door flew open, slamming against the wall.

"BROTHER! LADY TORIEL TELLS ME YOU ARE PLANNING A TRIP YOU ARE NOT COMING BACK FROM!" Papyrus shouts in outrage, he stomps over, "WHY CAN I NOT COME! I SHALL BE ON MY BEST BEHAVIOUR! I WILL BE GOOD! SO WHATEVER IT IS YOU ARE DOING! I WILL NOT GET IN YOUR WAY!"

"*papyrus. i'm sorry. ya really really can't come with me." Sans says rubbing his mask, he had a feeling this would happen if Papyrus found out.

"WHY CAN I NOT?!" Papyrus shouts loudly, tears had started and Sans moans inwardly, "I WANT TO GO WITH YOU!"

Suddenly Undyne was there, the way she looked at him told him she had not understood what Toriel had said to them, because she gave him a hard glared.

"All right PUNK! You have five seconds to tell me what's this about!" Undyne shouts at him, reaching to grab his shirt- Asgore stops her by placing a strong hand over her's.

"Please my dear, be steady with him!" Asgore says quickly, his tone in a mild panic.

Undyne took a step back, open mouth to shout. Nothing came out. Sans almost laughed at the horror as she realized what was happening. She looked to Asgore to Sans, to Sans to Asgore... lastly, she turns to Papyrus.

She gave him a toothy smile, but the tears appearing at the corners broke the image- she tries saying something but nothing came out, so she angrily huffs and turns away from her friend.

Papyrus was staring at her. Knowing that something was wrong. Something was deeply wrong.

"I WANT TO BE WITH SANS!" Papyrus told her, one last hope, his best friend would let him, "WHY CAN I NOT?"

"Paps..." Undyne starts her voice already raw. She knew the Sans was his world, she knew just how broken he would soon be.

Papyrus walks pass her, passed Asgore, threw himself down on his bed and snuggles against his brother.

"*i'm going away bro." Sans tells him, resting a hand upon the skull that laid on his lap, "i'm gonna go soon. i won't be coming back."

Somewhere in the house, a cry could hear the faint crying of children. And if he could hear, that meant those in the room could. Sure enough, Papyrus held onto him.

("Stupid. You can use my power too. You can reset back to your time. To when you fell down. All your items will be in that large sub-pocket you made, you know Frisk is coming now," Chara snarls darkly at him, "you never did anything with it other than learn your magic over and over, or keep from getting caught. You are nothing but a-")

Sans stopped listening.

Papyrus was rattling loudly.

"*this will be my last night. want to see the stars with me?" Sans asks he felt Papyrus left him up and began carrying him to the rooftop where his telescope was set up.

Over the course of the night, all his friends gathered, speaking with him for a few minutes and leaving- how monsters talked to their fallen before dusting.

Sans drank hot chocolate, humming loudly at the taste and trying not to laugh at Chara's despair at him being able to have some. Papyrus did not leave his side, together they watched the stars move slowly across the night's sky- it had been lovely and clear, they watched the sun rises over the town.

And then they went down for breakfast.

Sans handed Toriel a letter, explaining what to do with his stuff- or though he asked her to read it a couple of weeks after he was gone.

Sans got dressed in his favourite clothes and waited.

A knock on the door came.

A large well dressed male human stood in their living room.

He announces he was coming to take Sans away.

Undyne and Papyrus challenged him to a FIGHT.

Sans watched in amazement as the pair fought against this man in their front garden. He was strong, with a blazing red soul. Monsters from all over came to watch the battle, not understanding why their king was letting this human take Sans away.

The monsters lost.

Toriel healed the pair.

Soon Papyrus was back on his feet, standing in front of Sans and challenging the human once again... though his magic was almost drained.

Sans wanders around Papyrus and gave him one last hug. Papyrus lowers himself down and hugs back, sobbing hard. Knowing he lost and could not stop Sans from leaving.

He turns to see Frisk and Asirel staring at him, crying loudly. Frisk signed at him.

*They tell Sans they are sorry. They tell him they won't forget their promise.

Under the mask, Sans grins. The brat still had no idea he was human.

'*good. i'm taking this secret down to my grave.' Sans thinks as he gave his brother one last look.

Sans felt someone touch his shoulder, turning he sees the man towering over him. Sans never grew much in the underground, he put it down to not having enough food when he was younger and lack of natural sunlight. Still, he made it to this grand age, so perhaps he had done something right.

"Wait." Asgore's voice calls lightly, and the monsters held their breath in hope that their king was stepping in, instead, he holds out a small rune covered bag, "Inside are the books you wanted to read. I thought you could... for the journey."

Sans frowns. He could not remember- oh. Yes. He starts at the books. They were all the volumes on skeletons; he had asked to read these a long time ago, but one had to be a royal scribe to be able. He had mentioned it last night to Asgore last night.

"*thanks fluffybuns." Sans says he was about to reach for it, but the man took hold of it and held it for him, "...thanks...man." The man nods at him.

"BROTHER! TAKE THIS FOR THE JOURNEY TOO!" Papyrus suddenly say, wrapping his red scarf around San's neck.

"*bro! i can't this is your scarf!" Sans tells him quickly, trying to stop him.

"PLEASE TAKE IT WITH YOU!" Papyrus asks softly, he lowers his hands and began wiggle in front of him.

Sans sighs and readjusts the scarf, then he reaches up and slid his jacket off.

"*only if you have this." Sans said to him firmly, he held it out and slowly Papyrus took it from him.

The skeleton spun it up and around his shoulders, quickly filling the sleeves with his arms.

"SANS! I LOVE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU! DO NOT FORGET ME!" Papyrus told him, tears falling freely and rattling loudly.

"*here. same right back at ya papyrus." Sans replies with a wink of his magic, he turns to the man, where he was holding open the door for him to a black van. Once settled inside, the man went around the driver's side and got in, closing the door behind.

Sans looks outside the windows there one way. Papyrus was being held now by Undyne, Frisk and Asriel were being hugged by Toriel. Alphys was crying loudly while Asgore lay a hand on her shoulder, his head turned away.

"*thanks for doing that. and sorry about last night." Sans told the man, he had hired the firm because it was a private guard, he had warned them that they might have to fight a monster or two.

The man merely nods at his reflection.

  
~

 

Sans woke up.

The man named Fred shook him gently.

Then glancing out of the window, he sees they had reached their final destination. His old family home.

Climbing out of the car he stares at the broken windows, the peeling paint and overgrown garden. He felt his guard stiffen when someone came over to them.

"Hello, Mr Skeleton." The man greets, looking very uncomfortable, it may have been three years since the barrier broke, but there was still many who had never meet the monsters face to face, "I am Mr Brandon. I have your deeds and keys."

"*thanks bud." Sans says gently, not wanting to make sudden movement encase the thin man had a heart attack or something, "nice of you do all my requests."

"No problem Mr Skeleton! There are not many who want to live in this older part of town." Mr Brandon says quickly, he could make out sweat running down his temple. He starts moving forward, but the guard stepped between Sans and the man.

The guard then made hand gestures for the man to hand over the paperwork and keys- to which the pale Mr Brandon did so rather speedily.

"Hope you enjoy living in this town Mr Skeleton," Mr Brandon says hurryingly, he then power walks over to the car in the drive and entering, drives off.

"*whoa. he's one fast dude." Sans comments with a grin; then turning to the guard, "thanks for everything. it's been nice knowing ya."

The guard nods again, then hands Sans his stuff. Then getting into the black van he was gone.

 

~

 

 

With a sigh, Sans released the magic that held his disguise on. On the skull a line appeared, the black of the sockets looked more like something they could see through rather than empty pure blackness. His hands become to be like plated gloves. And between his viable tibia and fibula could no longer be seen through, instead, it looked like he was wearing a long sock with a skeleton leg printed on the sides.

Sans took off his gloves first, dropping them on the old dusty coffee table, then he reaches for the collar of his jumper and lifts it up and over his mask and helmet, showing another jumper that was tight to the skin with a skeleton print on it also. Then he took that off showing pale flesh, he wore only a white vest.

He kicks off his slippers and then grabs something from under his black and pulls downwards, taking off both the longer skeleton socks and the white socks he wore over them. Then standing he drops the black trousers with the white stripes running down, showing off more skeleton prints of a pelvis and femur, to which he pulls down suddenly- a gasp was heard in the room, however, a pair of black short hid his lower parts.

Sans stands and looks to see Chara and the children souls giggling to themselves- they had followed him. Shaking his head, he shoos them away.

Sans lightly touch his brother's scarf, he was not going to take that off.

Then lastly, he reaches up and takes hold of the helmet- with a might tug up he feels hair fall around his now bare face.

Leaning forward, he places the skull on the low table in front of the sofa and turns to grin at children. Who was staring at him in shock.

"*something wrong brats?" Sans asks still using his magic to speak, however, by letting go of his disguise he felt a little better, "or am i really a skeleton any this? it's been a long time since i took it off."

("brats?" Chara snorts loudly, "Sans, you like like you could be the same age as me! Just very sick!")

"*...huh? what do you mean?" Sans asks he glances down at his hands, he thought they would be old ... they were young but a sickly colour- he glances down at his legs, these looked youthful however very very thin and that same ill colour, "what is happening? i'm meant to be old."

(Chara raises their brow, "Perhaps we can help you work this out. You do look like you are going to die at any second.")

"*who's this 'we'? ya can't do anything for me." Sans told them, he blinks when he notices something more in the shadows, an old familiar face stares at him from the darkness.

  
~

  
Sans huff loudly. Was dying might be this painful?

...

Wait, he knew the answer to that- he meant a natural death of old age.

He can hear someone crying loudly, but the 'old' man was too far gone to know who it was.

Sans turns to look at his hand that laid next to his head, it was yellow and purple, the fingertips black.

("Side effect?" A voice he knew as Chara, "-dark magic. Is there any-? Really? but it-nothing? Hahaha! This is funny! Wait!? We can?")

Sans wonders who else they were talking to. The other children's souls voice he normal heard talk back.

Sans gasps inwardly as a sudden flash of pain rushes throughout his body. He brings his rotten hand up and grips his chest, his blacken fingernails tore the skin over his heart.

Sans remembered reading that humans should not learn monster magic, it was bad for them- then even named its dark magic. That it should be known as forbidden. Of course, he used it, he wanted to live. Would have given anything to live one day longer.

Moaning he rolls a little on his mattress he had ordered a week ago- after he had phoned a cleaning firm to help around the house, waiting to be a little bit comfortable. And after that first week after his relaxed his magic fully, he slept deeply for five days. Waking up only to find himself dying faster now.

Gritting his teeth against the pain he stares panting at the ceiling.

Chara was there, smiling happily. Along with a black ooze, he knew so well. He would wave if not for the fact that each and every atom in his body felt like it was coming apart.

Sans screams with his voiceless throat no words escaped, he could just feel the air come out- through the pain, he wondered if he could even use his magic any more.

Which was understandable, magic can act as a muscle- it can be built up or tear down, depending on how it is used. And Sans had been holding on to it tightly for the past twenty or so years, it felt like it was snapping.

Sans rolls over and curls in on himself, with his magic he was deaf to the world and only his left eye could be used but even that had become blurry.

Through the haze, he sees red.

Papyrus's scarf.

'*i wish...' Sans thinks dimly before another flash of wash over him, in his back left him fighting to sit up.

As he sits up in the bed, he notices the feeling of wetness.

Trying to focus his good eye, he makes out the something in between his legs.

Gritting his teeth, Sans made a choice, he needed to see what was happening.

Gathering power into his soul, he uses the forbidden skeleton power, pouring it into his own bones and opening up the same mana paths- he pours it into his senses.

Gazing down he stares in horror at the black lumpy ooze soaking the bed around his form, he knew this was not from W.D. Gaster, it had a red hint to it... the black was congealed blood. His blood.

Now with his magic, he could move, he crawls backwards and away from the sight; hitting against the wall he was forced to stop.

Slowly he gazes down at his body, his flesh and blood were rotting off of him.

Suddenly someone was there, speaking to him and though he could hear, he could not listen to their voice.

'*at least it's not painful anymore.' His mind told him. Which was true.

Sans was taken off the bed, by two others; one grabbed around his shoulders, while the other had taken him by his legs. He could hear the splattering of his flesh hitting the floor as they went along.

He was laid upon his sleeping bag- numbly he reaches to his chest, run his hand over his stomach and slowly pushes; his hand went through flesh, he could hear the slugging as he went on- he made a grab for something.

He felt it.

'*this will end now.' Sans thinks as he takes a long breath and pulls as hard as he could. It came out.

Sans left it out and stares at him dully. It was his heart. Still slowly beating. He watched the moment it stopped.

'*it's done. i can sleep now.' Sans tells himself, he was exhausted. Closing his eyes he fell into a deep sleep.

~

"Chara?" Sans asks as he blinks, he could see them, but they appeared to be fading into a light, "i'm dead?"

("No. Wingdings and Gaster did something interesting!" Chara says with a grin, "Just... it looks like we are going to have another chance at life!")

"*huh? what's that meant to mean?" Sans says getting up, he looks around, they were in a pure white area.

("The next time I see you, Sans, I will not remember you." Chara told him almost sadly, "but I'm sure you'll make an okayish Dad.")

The other children were suddenly there, all looking at him with smiles on their faces.

Suddenly they were all just souls. Then and sped towards him, hitting against his own soul and vanishing there...

Blinking Sans stares up another soul, this one seemingly fused together, then it too sped at all speed at him-

~

Sans blinks. Just time he was staring at the ceiling, he slowly and carefully sat up. He was laying in his sleeping bag- he turns to his mattress and stares in horror at the bloodbath.

He quickly brings a hand to his forehead and blinks at white bone stained bones, "*when did i put this back on?"

Sans glances at his hands. Bloody skeleton hands. Ones that had holes in the centre, like the real skeleton brothers Wingdings, Gaster and Papyrus... and unlike his fake ones. He opens and closes his fist, his fingers looked far more flexible than he even could remember.

Sans continues to stare at his hands, he then brings them together and lacing his fingers together. He could feel them, well he felt them before with his gloves, but it was also a distance feeling- the bony hands actually felt like his hands.

Slowly he gazes at his legs... He brings them up, so he was sitting crossed legged, he glances over at not-lucy, who was trying to look everywhere but him. He glances down, bringing his chin to his collarbone, he was only wearing a white pair of PJ bottom. Through the opening of his pants, he could see his pelvis, right to his sacrum and coccyx.

This made him frown. Normally he could hide that.

Sans then unlaces his hands and brings a hand to his sternum, then with his other hand he places it on the side of his face.

A cheekbone. An eye socket... a skull.

Leaning forward an eyeball drops out and falls in between his legs.

Jumping to his feet he was shocked at how easily he moved- he went straight into the bathroom and found the mirror- Sans blinks at the bloody skeleton staring back at him.

It blinked without him using the right magic to force his mask too. In fact, it was moving much more than his normal mask.

Sans still has that eternal smile, but he could see it moving up and down slightly- when he opens his mouth, a set of fangs greets with, along with a blue tongue. He could never open the mouth before, there had never been a tongue there before...

"*what's happening?" Sans asks trying to remain calm, "why am i wearing my disguise?"

Suddenly two ghostly forms appear in the mirror, standing just behind him.

And he remembered clearly.

It was not W.D. Gaster. It was Wingdings and Gaster. The two twin brothers had melted together forming one creature. Wingdings had a break on his upper socket, running to the back of his skull, while Gaster had a break under his left, running down his cheekbone and jaw.

"Hello Sans," Wingdings says kindly smiling at him, "Thank you for caring for our brother."

"*...sure... no worries..." Sans answers blinking at the pair, "why are you here? why can i remember you both?"

"WE FUSED WITH YOUR SOUL!" Gaster told him grinning boldly, seemingly very pleased by this, "LOOK CLOSER!"

Sans summons his soul. He stares in shock at his own white soul and two tiny baby souls.

"We are going to be born again," Wingdings goes on, "in you. Skeletons can breed without a mate if needed, so we used this to our advantage."

"WE ALSO USED AN ANCIENT MAGIC TO CAST YOU INTO A TRUE SKELETON!" Gaster continues on, "HOPE YOU DO NOT MIND!"

"*so ya mean the reason why i'm still alive is something that ya two did?" Sans asks not wanting to address the fact tht- then he realized he really did not mind.

"Well, you helped." Wingdings told him grinning, "all those years of using skeleton magic had allowed us to step in. Magic changes over time. Depending on how and for what reasons you use them for. You spent your whole life pouring not just your magic into the disguise but your soul, into using skeleton magic."

"TRUE SKELETON!" Gaster says again, pointing to his soul, "TRUE MONSTER LOOK AGAIN SANS! YOUR SOUL HAS CHANGED! A BOSS MONSTER! MEANING YOU ARE NO LONGER 'DYING' AND MOST LIKELY GOING TO HAVE A VERY LONG LIFE!"

"*whoa." Sans says in disbelief, his soul was white with only a hint of blue, "that's- that's a lot to take in. i thought i was dying..."

"Soon we will remember no more." Wingdings quickly goes on, and now that Sans notices, they both seemed to be fading, "We are going to be reborn in you. But also, so are the human children's souls."

"*so that's what chara meant..." Sans mumbles to himself, "but i just told everyone i was dying."

"THAT MAY HAVE BEEN A GOOD THING! REMEMBER THE OTHER SURFACE RUNS!" Gaster said grimly, "THE HUMANS ARE GOING TO MAKE THEIR MOVE SOON! WAIT FOR A LITTLE LONGER HERE! UNTIL WE ARE SAFE!"

"And get used to your new body," Wingdings said with a deep frown, "look, Sans, we have to go now. Goodbye."

"THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!" Gaster calls out and they were gone... just like that.

A sharp pain rushes through his soul and he looks down, two little souls pulse at him.

Shaking his skull, he turns and looks to the bath. It was going to be a bad cleaning all this blood off of him.

He steps into the shower, turns on the heat and let the water wash over him.

 

_

Sans frowns deeply- Humans had become once again kind towards monsters as a whole, so he was thinking about making a move.

Thankfully his sleepy little town never told anyone about him to monster haters- it was built in the middle of a great valley, there was only one road going in and out.

Sans readjusts his red scarf, then turns to see where his offspring was. Wingdings and Gaster both were a ball of energy- while his new form gave him more than his older one, he still did not want to be running all over the shopping centre looking for them.

Sans sighs.

It had been fifteen years since he left and with each passing year, it was getting harder and harder to go back.

The first three years he brews the twins because all they really needed was bodies not souls and for the past twelve years, he had been raising them. The pair was so smart that they were about to skipped grades. Soon the pair was going to be high school students in the autumn.

Sans half wondered to go back for that.

Thankfully the 'white death' mimicked a long brew- the stone features, the drain of magic and the overly sleeping.

"Excuse me, sir?" A female voice calls, he turns to see a well-dressed woman smiling at him, "We at our network are asking the town's people about the monster takeover. We were wondering, as a monster who has already moved here, what do you think?"

"*monster takeover?" Sans asks in confusion, he notices the camera crew and a camera pointing at him, "what are ya talking about?"

"Monsters have been giving the rights to these lands." The woman says with a smile at him, "The surrounding mountainside, that's why you're here, yes?"

"*i've been living here for years. and we don't get much news from outside the valley." Sans tells her with a small frown, he really had no idea what she was talking about, then again this was the longest run yet.

"Dad! I want this!" Wingdings cries out, appearing out of nowhere and hugging his side. He was almost as tall as he was now, Sans notes with empty sockets- the young skeleton held up a build a toy car set to his face, blocking the woman from view.

"FATHER! I WANT THIS!" Another skeleton cries out happily joining his brother on the other side, he held up to Sans's face also, it was a chemistry set.

"*ok." Sans told them and they both gave a mighty cheer, then they placed the boxes into the basket and took him by each of his arms, dragging him away from the woman and her crew. Sans really did not care about being rude, he did not like the look she had given him.

'*she can't air that without my permission anyway.' Sans thinks as he gave her one last look.

 

 

\--

  
Sans wanders through the park, his bratlings were running back and fore across the path, playing some kind of game with their bones. As long as they hit no one, it's fine, everyone in town knew of they were anyway and knew they meant no harm.

"FATHER! A MONSTER!" Gaster calls loudly, pointing to something outside of the park's fencing.

"*right." Sans replies to him, it would not be the first time they played pretend that other monsters were about. ... but with the 'monster takeover,' there was going to be other monsters moving here soon.

"No really Father!" Wingdings shout out, he was half over the fence, "there are monsters! Can we go and say hi?"

"*sure. i'm gonna keep walking. catch up with me." Sans says continuing down the path, heading for the panic area. The skeleton glances to the sky, it was a warm summer's day, a perfect day for a snooze in the park while his sons wore themselves out.

He felt a little bad not taking them anyway outside- but the town was surrounded by lakes and nature park with lots of activities that kept with living near a mountain, river and parks.

Sans still liked his sleep even though he was not draining his magic anymore but he had been a lot more active than he could remember ever being. He did not need to work with all the gold he had in his sub-space, he had been planning to send it to Papyrus right before he died, however with the surprise of him becoming a monster and raising his former friends as his offspring, the choice to keep it. Thus spending his whole time raising them and being a lazy stay at home dad.

Sans touches his sternum. Chara's soul had begun to form. It was tiny at the moment, but he could feel just how powerful it was even now. He could even make out the red colour, which he should not be able to do at this stage.

Sans found their normal table and placed the picnic basket there, then sits down and leans forward, bring his arms up as a pillow.

Sans was wearing the red scarf, along with a green vest and long dark brown short, with black sandals. The scarf was a mismatch for this hot wheater, but he did not care, he kept it on at all times.

Sans's thoughts wandered back to what his sons had said. And then back to what that woman had said about the monsters claiming this land. This valley fell under the shadow of the mountain that trapped them, so it made a little bit of sense that the governments would give them that land.

'*could monsters really have started showing up?' Sans thinks, closing his eyes, 'that doesn't mean that they're monsters from my underground. since other barriers have been found around the world.'

"FATHER!" The pair sang out together, raising his skull Sans smiles at them; they really were the image of Papyrus... about from those breaks.

"Father they just finished moving in," Wingdings says in excitement, his eyes glowing his default colour of yellow.

"THEY INVITED US AROUND FOR DINNER TONIGHT!" Gaster carries on, his purple glow shone out too.

"We agreed. Hope that was okay?" Wingdings says with a small smile, knowing that had no plans that evening.

"THEY HAVE A KID OUR AGE!" Gaster says grinning boldly, "WE ARE GOING TO SHOW THEM THE BEST PLACES TO PLAY AROUND TOWN!"

"*really? that's nice of them. yeah that's fine. and that's great. sounds like a plan." Sans said to their mad chatter, "ya know where they live? and what time?"

"IT IS RIGHT ACROSS FROM THE PARK!" Gaster tells him, pointing to where they had come from.

"We saw them getting their food shop in and went over to see them." Wingdings adds, nodding at Gaster's words, "and it was six."

"*alright then." Sans says standing, "want to play catch and eat after that?"

"SURE!" Both shout out laughing as they grab balls from their sub-space.

About twenty tennis balls fell to the ground.

"*ready?" Sans asks with a grin, both eyes glow blue and the balls are soaked in his magic- then children quickly run backwards as the balls went higher into the air, "catch!"

Their eyes flare as they laughingly try and catch as many balls from hitting the ground with their magic.

Sans does this again and again.

'*i'm glad they found someone their own age to play with.' Sans thinks as he continues their game, 'going into high school at their age is impressive. but they're still just children.'

  
\--

Sans walks up the path, he notes just how big their car/truck was in the drive and wondered what kind of monsters they were.

Gaster and Wingdings were already at the door, knocking loudly- it opens and they hurry inside calling out to him.

Sans hears them talking happily to someone, he climbs the steps onto the wooden porch and walks to the door, going right on in.

Lifting his skull up he blinks at the monsters within.

"FATHER!" The pair greets with joy, they hurry over and both take on of his hands.

"Allowing us to interduce ourselves better!" Wingdings says loudly, "I am Wingdings Snowdin!"

"AND I AM GASTER SNOWDIN!" Gaster goes on, both turn to him and wait with bright smiles.

"*er... i'm comic sans... snowdin." Sans finishes with sweat forming on his skull.

"*nice to meet ya./NICE TO MEET YOU!/Nice to meet you!" The skeletons all said together.

"Oh, how lovely! You have such charming boys! Mr Snowdin," The female goat monsters said with a little cough, "Such good manner! And where mine? Am I Toriel Dreemurr, and this is my husband Asgore. And our son, Torgore. It is nice to meet you too!"

"Howdy." Asgore finally manages to say after staring in utter shock for the whole exchange, he had got an elbow to the side to hurry him up, "It is nice to meet you all."

"Hello!" The little goat beams at them, he then rushes forward to the younger skeletons, "Want to see my room!?"

"YES!" The two skeleton answer together, they turn to Sans and smile at him.

"*have fun." Sans tells them, only then did they begin to follow the little goat that was only a little short then them.

"So Mr Snowdin?" Toriel was the first to speak, smiling at him, "Would you like some tea?"

"*sure." Sans answers her, giving her a lazy grin.

The two goats turn, but both were slightly facing towards him, watching as he follows further into the house.

As he went in he glances around, looking for traces of Papyrus anywhere.

"Our other housemates are upstairs," Toriel said seeing his expression, "here we are. Oh! Asriel, can you take this tray of pie and lemonade up to your brother and his new friends."

"Sure Moth-" The prince stops, he stares opening, he then points and opens his mouth his shocked expression was similar to Asgore's one from early.

"Asriel. Take these to your brother's room. Mr Snowdin's sons are there." Toriel says a little more forcefully, giving him a 'look' that told him not to say anything.

The prince, who was now a little shorter than Toriel, took the tray and left the room quickly. Once he was gone, the two older goats sat down, and Asgore gestured him to take the seat across from them.

"Now Mr Snowdin," Toriel said sweetly after he sat with them, "is there anything you want to say to us?"

"*...sorry?" Sans said feeling like a child who was getting told off by their teacher.

"Oh? Sorry about what Mr Snowdin?" Toriel says with that same sweet tone, but it was making him sweat more.

"*not contacted ya sooner." Sans finishes looking them at both, "i am sorry."

"So your illness?" Asgore asks sounding a little worried.

"*...false alarm..." Sans explains, wanting to take the fact that he was human down to his dust, "i was just carrying the twins. when skeletons carry for too long they get the same results as white death and can actually die from it... if i'd known i would have stayed. but by the time the twins finished brewing. the riots began... so i stayed hidden... sorry."

"Yes..." Toriel spoke up, "most went underground when those happened... so I can somewhat understand."

"But you do not have a mate? Unless Papyrus?" Asgore says with a frown, he looks to Toriel.

"*skeleton can breed without a mate." Sans says grinning at them, "guess i wanted bratlings after papyrus grew up or something? i got something to spoil again."

"So that so..." Asgore says in wonder, then smiles warmly at him, "Whatever the case, I am glad to see you, my friends."

Toriel nods, he could tell she wanted to say more and that she wanted to cry.

"*thanks...so... what are you doing here?" Sans asks them, looking to one and then the other.

"Most monsters are going their own way now," Toriel says her voice returning to the one he knew, "we chose to come here. A lot of monsters have from our underground have. With the new barriers that was found, those monsters are going to take to Monster City to adjust to the surface."

"So we wanted to come somewhere a little calmer, a lot just followed us out of instinct... maybe " Asgore explains with a smile, he quickly stands as if remembering something and then brings over the tea and Toriel heats them up, "here you go."

"*thanks..." Sans says and takes a sip, he was not a big tea drinker, "where's papyrus? is he with ya? has he got a job? a mate? did he go to school or anything?"

"Why not ask these questions yourself?" Toriel told him, then frowns when he sees him flinch, "you are going to meet him tonight. They all will be down at six-thirty."

Sans glances towards the back door, wondering if he still could make a run for it.

"Sans." Toriel says in a warning tone, "Do not run away."

"*ok." Sans says with a heavy sigh, "i'm surprised ya recognized me. without the stony part overtaking me. i'm a little different."

"Yes, I noticed that." Asgore said with a nod, "I thought I was wrong at first and that you were another skeleton who happened to look like you."

"*flufflybuns. are ya saying that all skeletons look alike?" Sans asks with a cheeky grin, who looked shocked by his own words, "skeletons come in a ton of different shapes and sizes."

"Sans, I have an idea." Asriel said from his place at the doorway, causing the two older goats to jump, "why not tell Papyrus until dinner starts?"

"Why is that my child?" Toriel asks with a frown, she was about to march Sans up to Papyrus's room after he finished his tea.

"Might be a nice surprise for him?" Asriel said in an unsure manner, "At the moment, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne are meeting the younger skeletons. They keep mentioning how much they look like Papyrus."

Sans frowns lightly, "*has papyrus given his name to them yet?" he asks, "i'm always saying that they look like him."

"Yeah," Asriel says with a nod, "I think they might have realized, they keep asking questions about him."

"*well... this will be interesting... not how i pictured this night," Sans admitted with a sigh.

"You know what," Toriel spoke up suddenly, "Maybe we should not surprise Papyrus like this. Sans come with me. Asgore, I want you to bring Papyrus to the living room. They can have their reunion alone."

Sans was quick to follow at her tone, together he and his best friend found themselves in a room filled with boxes that needed to be emptied. She leans down and gave him a large hug, then smiling at him with tears in her eyes she left the room and closed the door behind herself.

Sans sat on the sofa, waiting for a something he thought he would have a lot more control over. He rubs his sternum, he could feel Chara moving around at his worry.

"OKAY TORIEL! I HAVE HERE! WHAT IS IT YOU WANT ME TO SEE BEFORE DINNER?" Papyrus's voice came, he turns to see his brother looking out of the door, no doubt staring at the female goat in confusion.

Then the skeleton wanders further into the room, taking a seat on the sofa, not seeing the other skeleton sitting on the opposite sofa.

Papyrus merely sat there, looking to one of the boxes, then he turns to look elsewhere and catching sight of him.

"*hiya bro." 


	175. ESC.

The world was disappearing from around him, everything was just vanishing from before his very eyes- it left only whiteness before.

Screams had sounded there suddenly cut off as the nothingness over powered everything.

He tried to run. It was no use.

He called for help.

No one came.

Game Over.

Esc.

Error Sans blinks.

He was surrounded by the whiteness of his home, the anti-void. There was nothing to disappear for it to disappear. So... what had that dream been about?

The glitch frowns, trying to see if someone had managed to sneak into his home -again- and play a trick on him. There was no one. And there was only a hand full of monsters that could reach his place.

What had caused that dream world to vanish like that, it had not been him, since he was running from it.

Error settles back into his beanie bag, not caring over the matter any more than he should. 


	176. Sound Of Silence

It was silent.

Not a soul was left in the underground.

The silence was louder than any loudly monster could ever be, and he was maddening to him.

Sans hated the lack of noise from his home, or what once was his home. It was nothing but an empty shell now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Silence...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"SANS! COME ON BROTHER! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT IS LEFT!" Papyrus's voice breaks through the ringing silence, turning Sans grins when he sees his family and friends waiting at the stairs that lead to the surface world. And their freedom.


	177. No Regrets

Sans stood before the human, they had their arms spread, waiting for a hug with a sorry smile gracing their lips- They were sparing him.

For one second, one moment, he had regrets. They truly looked sorry for their deeds.

But the tight scarf that was wrapped around his neck under his turtleneck, sent that away.

Bones came from all sides, breaking, tearing, crushing, shattering, smacking their flesh and bones.

Sans grins grimly.

The world blinks. And soon the angry little human was facing stood before him once more.

Sans began reading his script.

 


	178. *want to hear a joke?

Papyrus sat watching the clock- the ticking was overly loud against the silence of his room; the minute hand overlapped the hour one, it was midnight.

Then the hand passed.

The next day, did that mean he could get out of bed?

The skeleton sat up and glances towards the window, the artificial sun had set to shine... that meant it was since to early to start the day.

Slowly he pushes his covers off of his legs, then swung them around- as his feet touch the carpet he gaze went to the clock once more- it had not moved.

Getting to his feet he wandered around his bedroom, trying to work out just what to do with himself until the day had 'started'.

'PERHAPS...' Papyrus thinks to turn to his door. He did not take him long for his long legs to clear the distance, he was out of it and making his way to Sans's room. Slowly he looks inside, it was a mess.

Normally he would tell Sans to clean up his own mess, but perhaps today he could do a little.

"JUST ENOUGH TO SEE THE FLOOR!" Papyrus told himself as he steps in, making his way to the mattress- he never will understand why his brother wanted to sleep on the ground sometimes... then again, his brother really did sleep on the ground if his mattress had too much stuff on it...

'WAIT!' Papyrus halts in his tracks. Sans was sleeping against the wall... for some reason.

Frowning deeply the skeleton hurries over and kneeled down, he studies his brother's sleeping face. There was no movement from the elder.

"SANS?" Papyrus calls lightly, he reaches out and places his hand on his brother's shoulder. This caused the younger to frown deeper- Sans was normally a light sleeper and would wake up at any sudden motion, "BROTHER! WAKE UP!"

Sans slept on.

"BROTHER I WILL CHECK YOU!" Papyrus told him firmly, giving him a light shake, "FINE THEN!!"

[ comic sans.

hp: 00000000.1/1  
at: 0/1  
df 0/1

*...has fallen...]

Papyrus's eyes instantly glowed brightly, his hands filled with green magic as he tries to raise his brother's hp. He kept mumble words under his breath, or though he that no clue what he was saying.

Papyrus leans back, he was panting and drained, he needed food in order to keep going on at this pace. Without thinking he gathers his brother into his arms and hurries out the room, rushing down the stairs and running towards the kitchen.

He pulls open the cupboards, hunting for food to eat. He found some bread, he tore open the packet with his teeth and ate it as it was. He found more and more food, eating it as soon as he gotten his hands on it.

Papyrus checks Sans again.

[ comic sans.

hp: .9/1  
at: 0/1  
df .9/1

*...is falling... is worrying about you...]

"BROTHER! IF YOU WANT ME TO STOP WORRYING THEN OPEN YOUR ORBITS AND TELL ME A DUMB JOKE!" Papyrus demands, falling to his knees he rest Sans against the wall, looking him over. He did not seem to be asleep anymore, there was movement. His grin was twitching as was his socket's lids.

Papyrus checks him again.

[ comic sans.

hp: 1/1  
at: .5/1  
df 1/1

*i'm fine... want to hear a joke? ]

"YES SANS! PLEASE OPEN YOUR ORBITS FOR ME!" Papyrus says suddenly crying, he held both Sans's shoulders waiting for him to respond.

Sans blinks, then opens his sockets- they were pure black. Slowly he sees hazing eyelight appearing, he blinks again, then looks to Papyrus and smiles.

"*hey bro. want to hear a joke?" Sans asks in a sleep filled voice.

Papyrus hugs Sans to his chest, crying loudly, this was not how he thought he would begin the day. But he was glad he chose to sneak into Sans's room.

 


	179. ...and sleep

Sans walks away from himself- or rather, his body, which was laying seemingly asleep against a tree, warm sunlight poured through the leaves showering his form with light.

Somewhere in the park, he could hear Papyrus, Frisk and Asriel's laughter as they played. Toriel was calling out to them, telling them that a snack would be ready soon.

Glancing further, he sees Toriel kneeling beside a basket, placing plates on a large blanket- Undyne and Alphys were sitting nearby, sitting close to each other and they spoke. Asgore was walking toward them, he held a ball to play catch with.

Sans grins.

It was time to sleep.

The sound of a monster dusting suddenly fills the air and the group all to see a blue jacket fall and a soul breaking.


	180. Setting This Peace Ablaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the true cost of a reset for Sans? And what does Chara say about it?

  
The whole forest was ablaze.

The skeleton knew what human nature was like. He did not think that they would set fire to the entire forest just to kill off the monsters living there.

Sans saw the birds that lived there too, taking flight into the heavens. He could hear the screams of the land animals, their feet as they stampeded to save their short lives.

It was heartbreaking.

What caused the humans to act like this. He understood that humans hated monsters. However, what of the animals, the trees, the waters and the sky? These things that could not fight back. And still the humans threw these things to one side, uncaring of their actions.

The skeleton was happy to be alive... yet...

He turns to the mountain, he closes his eye sockets.

  
~

Sans opens his sockets, the skeleton watch as the little human set them set once again.

He remembers the horrors that humans could do, he glances down at his menu.

He glances towards the tent settlement where the monsters had lived last time, it had all been packed up- what Frisk did not realize, that each time they went back to the start underground, the outside world still went around.

The humans out here were already aware of the monsters coming. Many laws and orders against the monsters were currently being settled to protect them. Sans had already spoken to the shadows leaders of the lands, told them of the child's power, what they have been doing to monsters. He did not think they would care, but it seemed that with the planet dying because of their own misdeeds, they needed the monsters powers. 

Only the city and the surrounding land would welcome the monsters at the moment, the rest of the world did not know what was coming yet. The humans were trying to keep this as quiet as possible. 

Sans glances over to the forest to the left of the mountain, it was completely blackened- but it seemed to be healing.

 

A torch flash sent him a sign.

  
Nope. This was not the time.

 

  
His sockets fell on his menu once more.

 

[True Reset]

 

Chara's power. 

 

"Do it, Comedian." Chara's voice calls out from the depth of his soul.

 

Sans clicks it.

 

The world became ablaze with hot white light.

 

Maybe in another hundred years, they can have peace... real peace. 


	181. Sealing Their Fate

Sans watched the moonlight be swallowed up by the white fog- while he loved the silvery light of the full moon above, this night had been his downfall, as the humans had attacked.

Now this sudden fog coming from the sea front's direction was giving him and the other skeletons much needed cover to flee.

The skeleton waits, he kneels down. The thick fog rolls in and he runs.

He was not the only one.

Hundreds of skeleton broke out of their hiding places, all rushing towards the woodlands.

Sans was so grateful for only having himself to care to take off, he could make out older skeletons bragging their offspring, trying not to turn them blue.

Soon he made it to the trees, he continues to run- the shout of humans rang out. The clunking of skeletons hitting the ground, of swords striking them down, the loud rattling sounding like thunder. Dust quickly was filling the air around him, as thick as the icy fog itself. 

He dares not turn back in fear he could meet the same fate. 

 

 

 

 

 

The young skeleton hurries along, he heard about monsters that had gone underground; hundreds of thousands of different monsters coming together, sealing themselves with powerful barriers that they harvested from human souls. It was the only way to survive. However, the monsters that were still fighting kept calling these monsters cowards.

 

Sans glances towards the stream on monsters tracking up the mountain, pouring within the safety on the earth; there was no way of knowing how long this war would go on for, no way of knowing if they could break the seal in the future. For now, the barrier was strong enough to keep even the most determined humans out.  

 


	182. Worry Not

Papyrus was worried. No one liked him, everyone told him he was too loud and pushy. He did not understand what he was doing wrong, my could he not make friends?

"*papyrus." Sans's voice came, turning he sees his brother smiling at him gently- it was a true smile, one that made his sockets turn upwards at the bottom- he was already feeling better as he studies that smile, "it's ok. ya make a friend. it doesn't need to be the whole underground. one true friend can be worth more than a hundred fake ones. and once ya make one. they'll stick with ya for life."

"THANK YOU SANS!" Papyrus said leaning down and bringing his brother into a tight hug, who tries to hug him back, but instead just smiles at him some more.

 

 


	183. Saying Your Name?

"*papyrus?" Sans questions his father with a grin, then suddenly he felt it- a click, a tug, a pull- this skeleton was his soulmate.

The skeleton blinks losing his happy grin. He knew from his youth, that once you said the name of your soulmate the world would feel complete. He did not know when coming to meet his new brother, that he also would be meeting his soulmate.

"*er... dad." Sans spoke up, watching as the older skeleton held out the child for him to hold, "did the world just move?"

"What do you mean Son?" Gaster asks with a frown, "are you going to take him?"

"*but... nevermind..." Sans mumbles raising his arms to take in brother/soulmate. He held onto the hour old skeleton and stares down- he did not know a great deal about soulmates, but he did know he loved Papyrus already.

"*i love ya bro." Sans tells the little monster, grinning happily once more.


	184. I love the you that you hate

Asriel hates himself- he cries for the lives he stole- he wanted to die- how can anyone forgive him- he screams for a lost future- they should just leave him to dust- why can't he make things right?

Suddenly arms were wrapped around him; blinking he hugs them back.

Frisk was hugging him.

Pulling away they smile at him.

*They ask for forgiveness.

Asriel was confused.

"I don't understand..." Asriel admits, letting tears fall, "I should be asking forgiveness from you."

Frisk shakes their head, smiling at him a sad smile.

*They ask for forgiveness.

"of course! I forgive you!" Asriel says smiling at them with a little laugh, his wipes his tears away with his sleeve.

The human and monster hug once more- and pull away to smile at each other.

*They tell Asriel that they love him, even if he hates himself.

"How did you know-? Of course..." Asriel says smiling bitterly, "only you can love me. You stayed behind because you are so kind. Thank you, Frisk."

Frisk's smile fades. Asriel never notices this, he had already turned towards the other monsters.

"I love you too." Asriel tells him, smiling brightly at them, "Hopefully you can enjoy the surface enough for me too."

With that, the little prince was gone.


	185. * ...the footprints behind ya

Papyrus pauses his march through the snow- turning back he searches the frozen forest.

Nothing.

Over the past week, he had felt... unsettled.

Glancing at his footprints he left behind, he frowns. There seemed to be another set- it appeared that whoever they belonged to had been walking right next to him.

The skeleton slowly turns to his side.

Nothing.

Why did he felt like there should be someone there?

Frowning deeply, he readjusts his red scarf, then gazes back behind himself.

Then blinks in shock.

There were his footprints. But the second ones were gone.

Papyrus looks all around about himself, spinning in circles to see where they could be.

Looking worried now he quickly marches onwards, inwardly faking bravo... since why should he speak aloud? who was here to listen?

Halting he lowers his skull- sadness washes over him.

He turns once more, almost hoping to see those strange footprints...

They were not there.

"STAY WITH ME." Papyrus asks the cold icy air, he waits for a reply.

{*i am with ya.}

Papyrus turns and continues on, he had forgotten with he was thinking about... he was sure it was nothing important if he had forgotten.


	186. Pocket Monsters??? #2: Goodbye Sans!

Frisk walks into the centre, they had left their skeleton, Sans, with Chara's skeleton Papyrus.

They were very surprised.

Sans who had rarely awoken for anything, was suddenly waking up and listening... sort of. During battle, they were always forced to recall him.

It had something to do with Papyrus that was for sure, they just did not know what.

They spot Chara in the waiting room and give them a wave. It had been three weeks since they met, they had been travelling together ever since. Chara loved to fight strong trainers.

And with Frisk's skeleton seemingly cheering him on, Papyrus would fright his hardest. And enjoy a cuddle with Sans afterwards.

Because Papyrus was the reason Chara won a gym battle a couple of days ago, they chose to let his skeleton have some fun in the monster centre. Frisk signed Sans up as well, letting the pair share the same room, which worked out cheaper for them both.

"Frisk! There you are! Come on let's get our skeletons!" Chara says standing, they march over to the desk.

"Hello to you too Chara," Frisk says with a wink, "I bet they had fun in this place. The garden mazes look great!"

"Yeah yeah," Chara replies, then calling to the man behind the desk, "We're here to pick up our monsters! Both skeletons. Papyrus and Sans!"

"Ah yes!" The man behind the desk says cheerfully- the man hurries to the back and peers through a glass door; then turns to the children, "if you wait a couple of hours, you might have some more."

"More what?" Frisk says confused, watching as the man comes back, leaning down behind the desk he brings up a large closed basket.

He then walks around the desk and places the basket on a table that was level to the children's waist. Humming loudly the man over the basket revealing five large pure white eggs with litle grey patches everywhere.

"They have been at it ever since you left." The man says with a grin, "I didn't want to disturb them just yet, they seemed to get on very well. Sometimes owners trying to breed will give their monsters a ... helping hand by potions. But your monsters seemed bery much in love."

Frisk and Chara merely stare at the eggs.

These were not even on their mind when they left their skeletons at this centre, it was meant to be just for some rest and relaxtion.

The man went back behind the desk and hurries to that glass door again, looking through once more he smiles and opening it he walks in.

  
"What do we do with them!" Chara manages to get out, shock was clearly written on their face.

"...don't know..." Frisk says almost sadly; they could sale the eggs, but he felt sorry for Sans for taking his eggs away.

"I was thinking..." Chara mumbles, reaching over touching one of the eggs, "of letting Papyrus free... in a nature reserve so he won't get captured again...I thought it could be like a reward for doing so well lately..."

"That's a nice idea." Frisk says with a nod, they actually really liked Sans, even if he was useless to them, "Let's find one that's good for skeletons."

"Here we are! They just finished up!" The man calls out, two skeleton monsters walking along side him, "See what did I tell you!"

Frisk and Chara blinked; in Papyrus's arms were two more eggs and Sans was holding one in his arms. Papyrus looked so proud, joyful and delighted that the thought of letting the pair go free became more real, because the two young trainers knew that they could not travel together forever, meaning the skeletons would have to part ways at some point. And by the sorrowful expression, Sans was giving the happy Papyrus, he knew this too.

"Sans return!" Frisk calls to him, the monster walks slowly to his master's side. Glancing down at the backet, he places the one he had with the others, it looked a little smaller than the rest.

"Here you go children!" The man says holding small booklets for them, "Basic info about skeleton monsters and their eggs. The eggs will need to stay with the mother more than the father. Some hatched, they will need to stay with the father until they learn to walk. It a long drawn out thing, that's why breeders hate mating skeletons and more are caught than raised. And skeleton normally pair for life and won't breed with any other than who they chose. Hope all goes well for you two!"

"Thank you." The young trainer said together, taking the bookets. The man vanishes behind the desk once more.

Papyrus came over and places the two he had in the backet as well, making a total of eight eggs. The backet's limit seemed to be ten.

Just as they were wondering why they were meant to carry the eggs, Papyrus took hold of it and held it close to his ribs, grinning happily the whole time. He glances down at his mate and clucks his teeth at him.

Frisk sighs, then turns to go, "Let's go Sans. We need to get to our hotel."

"Y-yeah, come Papyrus..." Chara said starting to walk as well, the two monsters follow their masters.

Papyrus grin fades as he notices that Sans had gone in another diection completely. And clucks and rattles loudly for attention. The smaller skeleton did not look back, chosing to step closer to his master and touch his own Master Ball, disappearing in a flash of blue and yellow light.

"...Papyrus." Chara said loudly, but the skeleton did not turn to face his master instead watching the other child walk away, "Come on. Let's go."

  
Papyrus closes his sockets, he could still hear Sans's happy rattles for their few wonderful days they had by themsevles together. A single tear ran down his cheekbone, turning he follows behind, wondering if he would ever see his mate again. 


	187. Pocket Monsters??? #3: Goodbye Papyrus!

Papyrus wanders into through the gates, there were many more monsters around with their trainers- they seemed to be saying goodbye...

The skeleton held his basket of eggs closer to his chest; they were the last thing he had of Sans created from their love.

"Alright Papyrus, go on," Chara said, the monster stares at his master who has dispelled the common ball he was normally kept in.

The child huffs loudly, then walks back through the gates.

Papyrus turns to the woodlands. He was free.

Slowly he walks forward, skull held high, his soul heavy; Sans was lost to him, his master did not want him, he was going to raise his offspring without his beloved mate and he heading into a place he did not know.

Papyrus stares down the path- there were many different monsters making their way down, never again be captured by humans.

The skeleton stops, he stares off further down the path.

Then he began walking faster than before, which turned into an odd power walk, then a jog and finally a run.

Papyrus came to a halt in front of his mate, who was grinning up at him.

Carefully he places his eggs to the ground and on standing upright again, he rushes into awaiting arms. Sans rattled happily against him, it was odd now that they had no clothes on, but he did not care.

Putting away they study each other faces, then rub their cheekbones together.

Papyrus blinks as he remembers their result of their union on the ground.

Pushing off of Sans he goes back to the basket, picking it up he began showing them off to him as if his mate had not seen them before. Sans just grins at this display- he had never dreamed that he would be free. Not here he was free and with Papyrus once more.

Sans had been here a little longer than Papyrus, he had been hunting high and low for a place to settle down. It had been a surprise when his master had slowly explained that he was going to live here and Papyrus would be coming to join him later.

Sans knew the human speech. A very rare trait. So he understands right away.

Suddenly he felt himself being hugged again, and he hugs back, trying to send his love across through it.

Sans glances down to their eggs, wondering if he should teach his offspring about everything human... or be ruled by their instincts like most monsters. Pulling away once more, Papyrus grabs his basket of eggs and stands. Sans rattled loudly, waving for him to follow, which the taller skeleton did faithfully. Sans grins as he walks along, at last thinking of the future as something to look forward to rather than something to dread. Because now that he was with Papyrus, and as long as his mate was happy, all was well. 


	188. Along Came a Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible reason why Mettaton fell in love with Muffet in my WDTRC story?

Mettaton wanders through the crowd, he brushes against the monsters and humans alike, he comes to the edge and pushes his way out.

He slowly walks alongside the party goers, catwalk style, and when he came to a door, he gave them a fabulous pose and exited the room.

With a happy sigh, he marches down the long and wide hallway, that had a dark red carpet and dark wood panels on the walls. There were old painting as he went along, but he only half noticed these.

Coming to a room he goes in with a bright smile and blinks at the scene- his smile slowly faded from his lips.

Napstablook was twinkling.

It was a ghost's way of showing affection for the one they loved and wanted to display some sort of devotion towards.

Mettaton turns, his movements as jerky as the robot he was- he stares at the Dummy, the Kind Dummy that used to stay in the ruins when they lived underground. The shy little ghost always used to like Napstablook's music and asked to come and give them his mixtapes.

Now Dummy leans forward, a little ghost appears from the body- they too began twinkling in union with Napstablook.

Mettaton quickly back out of the room, feeling like he was disturbing something very private. However, he had a heavy heart... it was not until just then just how much he liked Napstablook.

Mettaton disappears down the hallway once more, this time faster than the first, wanting to run. Just run away from it all. He sees a balcony and rushes through the double doors that lead to it.

Then he sits at the benches that were there, leaning forward.

He felt a tear in his eye.

Suddenly there was a lovely purple handkerchief in his face, looking up he sees that spider who lived in Hotlands, she was giving him a gently understanding smile. Slowly he takes the handkerchief, mumbling his thanks he wipes his eyes.

She sat down beside him, not saying something, just keeping him company. 

Then the robot poured out his heart to this female, she listened, nodding at his words and kindly gave him a few back. 

 

By the end of the night, he had a completely different view of the spider monster.


	189. Give Him What He Desires

Papyrus gazes down at the crowd that was all cheering his name; Behind him stood King Asgore and Captain Undyne, they both had given a speech in his honour.

Turning the new hero of the monsters turns to search, hoping to see his brother.

Sans was nowhere to be found, the skeleton had vanished the day the human soul was caught.

He still remembers Sans shocked expression when he captured the human through a mighty battle, Undyne had shown up with the Soul Container- the pair had then fought together but Papyrus had given the final strike when the soul appeared he had grabbed the container and rushed over. It had given up a white light but as soon as he shut the lid the soul stopped-

That was when he noticed Sans. The other skeleton along with many others had witnessed the battle. They now had the last soul and the monsters could set themselves free...

The king turns around and Undyne follows him. Papyrus took one last look at the crowd and spin around.

Papyrus had known somewhere in his soul that when he captured a human, they would join the others. It was the human's words that had moved him to action; they kept claiming that once he was dead, they would go after Sans, it would only take one hit... how they knew of his brother's HP he did not know. Still, they kept on and on about Sans and he snapped.

They everyone was giving him the glory he desired. Countless monsters wanted to be his friend, he was getting hugs and kisses, everyone shouted just how great he was...

Sans had told him for years he was great, he always felt so happy to hear it. So why did he feel so hollow when they said it?

Was this the kind of glory he wanted?

Papyrus stops and looks down, his new armour shone under the sunlight that came from the outside world, the only area in the underground to have it. It felt warm against his bones and he wonders just how it would feel to fully have it one him.

Sans would like this... right?

Papyrus hears his name being called, he notices Undyne standing grinning at him.

"Papyrus! Alphys found your brother! He's near that door!" Undyne told him as she walks nearer, "Want me to come with you?"

"NO THANK YOU! I CAN GET HIM MYSELF!" Papyrus answers with a true smile, he quickly removes the cape off his shoulders, dropping it on the floor, as he moves he starts taking off more and more until he was wearing nothing but the bleachers pants and a vest, his boots and gloves. Then he grabs his red scarf from his sub-space and hurries onwards, wrapping it around his neck as he went. 


	190. Green Eyes

Sans observes his younger brother walking across the floor, he turns to his father to see if the older skeleton was watching. Then glances back to the little skeleton, who held onto the wall and was lifting himself up.

Sans blinks. He remembers his father saying that he had been three years old when he first started walking and was always being carried by blue magic around. So how as the nine-month-old already start-

Papyrus took a step away from the wall.

Sans glares.

His father had already mentioned countless times how proud he was of Papyrus... never could Sans remember his father talking that way too about him.

Sans glares harder. The little skeleton was smiling at him with outstretched hands, slowly putting one step in front of the other and making his way towards him.

Sans makes a tiny bone appear by the infant's foot; then grins as he watches his brother stumble, his little arms went in circles as he tries to balances himself.

Then Papyrus falls.

A loud cluck was heard as the skull hit the tiled floor of the lab.

Sans sat upright from his place on the desk's chair, it pushes away from the desk and the wheel of the seat rolls back- jumping down he sighs and makes his way over to the fallen babe. The child would cry and call their father over and-

He halts.

Papyrus was getting back up; Sans slowly observes the little skeleton get on his hands and feet, then pushes against the floor to do an impressive swing to straighten himself.

Papyrus had a blooded tooth, his nasal passage was cracked but he was still smiling happily at Sans.

Sans stayed still the whole time Papyrus walks slowly towards him- one reaches him, Papyrus hugs his older brother and laughs loudly.

Sans silently uses blue magic to lift his young brother into the air, then turns walks with the now crying holding behind. The older hears their father coming over at the cry.

"SANS! WHAT HAPPENED?" Wingdings Gaster questions his older son on seeing his younger one wailing with a brother's face.

"*he tried to walk and fell." Sans told him as he continues to walk, "i'm taking him to the healer."

The older grits his teeth, wondering now when the youth was going to talk. Sans did not start speaking until he was eight... This child, however, had already started to babble. .. Sans also remembers trying to walk the first time, he fell and give up.

"S-SANS!" A tiny voice cries out causing him to stop, slowly he turns to look over his shoulder, the child had his arms out, wanting a hug... Sans bring Papyrus closer while still using his magic and wraps a single arm around the child, who in turn wraps both arms around his neck making Sans pull back slightly with a sigh.

"*ugh. papyrus don't." Sans huffs out in angry- Papyrus was rubbing his cheekbone against Sans's; the child did not even break anymore more of his face while doing so. Sans knew he would if he was doing that... maybe even dust if he had fallen like that...

Sans still did not like his brother, maybe he never will, but he will admit the little bugger was strong like his father kept claiming.


	191. Puzzling Doors

Papyrus never thought he would find a secret doorway, he never even knew the back of the house that well; Sans liked to nap in the little spot that was their 'garden' the deck chair that was in front of it, meaning his brother had tried to find it... a lazy attempt.

Papyrus easily moves the deck chair to one side, going closer. He sees it had a keyhole with no handle.

Kneeling down he to get a closer look, he notices the hole seemed rather big. It was just a round hole with many lines coming off of it in different lengths, it reminded him of those childish 'sun' drawing he seen in the library.

Suddenly Papyrus remembers something. A strange key in his brother's sock. It was long thick with many different parts coming away from it, the first was small, the next that he long and on the opposite side; the colouring had been like a bone, so Papyrus had wondered if it was made from Sans's magic and that he crafted it like that- it had been oddly beautiful to him.

Papyrus turns and runs around the house, through the front door, tracking snow on the carpet and pauses at the sock that lay next to the tv- the one Sans thought Papyrus would never touch.

Papyrus reaches down, touches the sock, feeling it up. There it was. Quickly he grabs the sock and tips the strange bone key out.

Then without a second to delay, he rushes out of his house, slamming the front door behind himself, he racing around the house again and came to a stop outside the door.

Papyrus kneels down so he was eye level and places the key in the keyhole, he had to turn it a few times before they slotted into place, even then he had to keep taking it out once he got the first three inside, the forth had been matched up.

It was a puzzle! And Papyrus loved it!

After sitting there for some time, the key went in. And he turns... it would not turn, so he tries the other way... it turned and turned and turned, then there was a small click that he almost missed, Papyrus pushes the door yet it still would not open, he turns it again and again and again. No matter many times he turned it, that small click did not happen again.'

Thus he that's out the key. And he hears a whirling sound and then a click.

Papyrus places the key inside the hole again and turns it, counting the number of turns until it clicks. Once he did, he turns it again, but in the opposite direction. When he came back to the number he counted, he was surprised that he could go further. So he kept going unit he hears a click.

Papyrus tries the door. It did not open, meaning he had to carry on- so what did he do, continue on the same way or try the other way, which way would lead him right?

It took forever.

It turned out: Start, six turns right- Start, nine turns left- Continue, three turnsleft- Start, eight turns right- Continue, four turns right- Start, one turn left.

At last, he opened the door.

There was a dark dark staircase leading down.

As he walks in some part of him told him not to, while another part told him, this was his house too and he had the right to go down and see it... and clean it if needed.

It was so dark at the bottom of the stairs, that he could barely see.

However, he merely took out his phone and put the torch on, he comes face to face with another door. This one had a different keyhole. It looked like a normal key would-

Wait... was that a key hanging from above- it was not something anyone would notice since normally one would not look up. Papyrus reaches out for it and stops as he came to it...looking closer he sees it was attached to a string... or seemed oddly like a trap.

So he pulls away and glances around and then he spots something else.

On the wall next to the door, there was a set of patterns. It was a puzzle!

Papyrus soul pulses, his brother had set up a wonderful set of puzzles.

So the other keyhole may not be the real thing... or perhaps it releases the key if one solved the puzzle.

Puzzle gazes around the rest of the area. Then took a picture of the puzzle, then all around in each direction. There may be something he missed and can look over later because he was sure that he been here a while...

Papyrus looks down at his time on his phone, he had been at this for ages and Sans would be home soon, so he no longer continue on with his little adventure.

Papyrus hurries back up the stairs, he grabs the bone key and shuts it and pulls it out; he hears that whirling sounds again and he guesses the lock was resetting itself. He runs around the house, key in hand and quickly drops down to his knees at the dreaded sock, placing it inside and putting it back how he found it, he then ran to his bedroom, then threw himself front down on his bed.

He lays on his bed and waits...

Ten minutes later he hears Sans coming home.

Papyrus raises his skull, bringing his arms up to lean on them.

There had to be a clue somewhere in this house about this new puzzle. The first key was in the sock... so where would the workings of this puzzle be?

Sans's room?

So he turns to his pictures for clues. The Great Papyrus would solve this locked door!


	192. The Vow

Sans had made a solid vow to himself, one that he locked deep within his cold dark heart- never again will he allow himself to love his brother. There was no way he could handle this despair again, he hurt too much.

The older skeleton moves away from his brother's sleeping form, from his mate.

He knew the reset was coming, knew that everything was going to go back to how it was before, he could not and would not, do this to Papyrus again. Even though his brother claims the last year since they were dating was the best year of his life...

The problem was, Sans had dated Toriel in the past. Loved her with his whole soul. However, doing the way thing over and over and over again, made it a little hate to keep attached to his loved one. Memories he mentioned that had not happened, he had gotten a confused look.

Sans did not want to grow out of love as he had done with Toriel, who he now saw as a dear friend.

It would be painful, and more so when the resets stop, when Papyrus truly can move on with his life. Sans will still hold back.

Sans leans forward, hugging Papyrus's sleeping form, which was a rare sight; he closes his eyes and forces the memories of them together away, trying to make himself numb to them.

There was a flash of hot white light then everything faded into nothingnesses.

 

  
Blinking Sans awoke to a familiar ceiling.

 

Alone...

  
"*darn it kid. ya promised." Sans says emotionlessly, he felt so drained by the whole thing. It was too much, he could no longer do this, "maybe i should just end it. sleep the whole way through this run..."

Sans blinks. He realized just how empty he truly felt. His love for Papyrus that was blazing fire moments ago was now nothing but embers.

Sans remembers his vow. This time. This time Sans will not go forward with Papyrus. He will not go forward with anyone.


	193. Sans ‘n’ Papyrus OTP #4: On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans loves his brother. Papyrus loves his brother. The pair are very close.   
> They live together. Eat and drink together. Go on outings together. Share the same bed.
> 
> They are always together.
> 
> Sans does not notice he just confessed his undying love. While Papyrus learns how important dates are!

  
The two skeletons walk down the street, hand in hand; many humans stopped and stared at the strange pair, while monsters were becoming more and more of a familiar sight, it was still a little weird when seeing in real life rather than on the screen.

The smaller of the two had a lazy air about it, there was a carefree manner in which he walked, almost like he had not a worry in the world- there was a wide grin upon it's jaws, that seemed to be frozen compared with the other; it's eye sockets were hooded, he kept his gaze ahead of himself, paying no attention to the humans around it that stopped and pointed at them.

The taller of the had an odd bounce in it's step, it kept looking like it wanted to run off ahead off him holding the hand of the other. It's jaws kept moving up and down as it spoke in excitement, it's smile beamed to anyone who would meet its eyes, following a shouted greeting.

Both were dressed up in... in dresses.

The taller one wore a yellow and white dress, that was patterned out with roses. It was tight and fixed at the top with a sweetheart neckline, and had smalled rounded sleeves. From below the rib cage, it fell down to just above the knees. Around it's neck was an orange silk scarf, it was bowed loose and fell down the back, just passed his shoulder blades. Upon it's skull was a matching silk hat, along with matching silk gloves. It wore two-inch yellow heels that strapped around it's tarsals. Hanging off of it's right shoulder was a small white handbag since with it's left hand it held onto the other.

The small one wore a plain lilac dress that had a high V-shaped neckline; from under the midnight colour cardigan, the dress could be seen to be sleeveless. Around the middle was a sash, which was a slightly darker shade of lilac. The skeleton's centre appeared to have a little belly, the dress was rounded out there- yet the dress's material flowed around it and it's fell down just passed it's knees. It too wore gloves, a small hat and a scarf tied the same way- and was all in the same midnight blue as the cardigan, but these had tiny silver stars dotted all over them. It wore black flat slip on shoes. Instead of a handbag, it had a black purse, which it was holding loosely in it's left hand.

The pair continued on, walking on by the humans. Together they went up the stairs to the library and went inside, vanishing from the human's sight.

Sans felt himself sweat at the many stares; the humans were just plain rude- he could see them with their phone out taking photos of them. He glances down at himself. After looking up tea parties, he discovered that there seemed to be a dress code. And showing Papyrus this, his brother was even more excited. In fact, he was getting more and more excited.

The dresses were a last minute thing and Papyrus was more than happy in joining in with planning some part of their outting.

Sans blinks when he sees the fancy cafe come into view, it had been near the back of the library. It was a nice set up, with round tables with nice looking tablecloths, he could hear the clicking of plates and/or tea cups being moved around as they began their serves.

They stood waiting in the line, where thankfully Sans noted that they was not the only was to dress up for this event. There was an array of female human is lovely dresses. The talked amisted themselves and did not notice the monsters behind them.

Slowly the groups got seated one by one. Sans could feel Papyrus's hand tightly around his own- blinking he stared down at it, remembering when his brother had suddenly grabbed it when then they gotten out of the car.

Sans grins boldly. It had already started out as a nice day. The town was a three hour drive and while Sans told Papyrus he had set up a short cut there already, his brother claimed that the drive down was part of the experience. Which it had been. The sun was shining hot and bright, so they had the hood down of the air. They drove the longest but prettest route and since Papyrus to drive through these places, it was a treat for him.

"H-Hello. Ma'ams?" The waiter asks coming up to him, "Er. Names?"

"*sans skeleton." Sans answers smiling at him, hoping it came off a kind smile. He knew how some humans viewed them. The human had seemed startled by the sound of his voice and glanced at him up and down.

"Ah yes! Please come this way!" The waiter says trying to sound calm, but Sans could sees the uneasiness showing, he was not paying much attention to the skeletons, seemingly trying to remember how to walk instead as he smacked his hip into one of the tables.

The man pauses for a moment, looking over at someone. Then he nods and changing diection. Sans frowns a little, but said nothing.

Papyrus was too happy to notice any of this.

"SANS THIS IS SO WONDERFUL!" Papyrus cries out as they followed the man, he was looking at the dresses of the humans that had been seated, the flower arraments, the tables, the old books around the walls, the tea pots and cakes being wheeled out.

"*heh. sure is bro." Sans answers with a quick squeeze of the hand, his brother suddenly stops and starts again.

"Here- here we are er... Mr and Mrs. Skeleton?" The poor pale looking waiter says, showing them a private boot. Away from the other custmors.

"*thanks bud." Sans says giving him a relaxed smile, his smile drops slightly when he sees that the waiter was shaking a little.

"Menu are on the table. Someone will be with you shortly." The waiter said quickly, he nods to them and hurries off.

Sans sighs as he released his brother's hand. Then walks around and held out the seat for Papyrus to sit down in. His brother's eyes glowed brightly at the geature. Sans grins at this, almost making him forget about the human.

"BROTHER?" Papyrus asks as Sans sat down oppsite to him, when he notices the slight raise of the bone brow he went on, "WHY DID YOU SAY 'SANS SKELETON' AND NOT 'SANS THE SKELETON' LIKE YOU NORMALLY DO?"

"*bro. do you remember when we first came up here?" Sans explains calmly, he had got asked this question before in a few runs ago, "the humans made us fill out a lot of paperwork. humans have something called surname or family names. like full boss monsters have. anyway. we had to give a family name for id forms and such. i just gave our kind as our family name."

"SANS THAT WAS LAZY!" Papyrus says giving a dull look and a heavy sigh, "AND WHY DID YOU NOT THINK OF ASKING ME?! WE COULD HAVE HAD A GREAT FAMILY NAME!"

Sans merely smiles at him. He did asked Papyrus on a couple of runs, however, if was a lot of bother where his brother could not settle on a one name, and thus lead to them being one of the last monsters to leave the underground due to lack of information.

"IS A FAMILY NAME THAT IMPORTANT?" Papyrus asks after a while, he glances through the menu in front of him.

"*up here. yep." Sans answers glancing through his own menu in a thoughtful manner, this was the first run he had even been here, so he did not know what would happen.

"HOW DO I USE IT?" Papyrus goes on, peering over the top of the menu, he was trying to keep from rattling- their first date was going very well.

"*as ya introduce yourself. for me: 'hi i'm sans skeleton. nice to meet ya." Sans explains kindly, "or when filling out work a new job. there be a place where ya have to write it down. humans will call ya by ya family name in businesses. adding mr. or mrs. so for us it will be mr.skeleton."

"OH! LIKE THAT WAITER! HE MENTIONED THOSE WORDS! MR AND MRS!" Papyrus said as he remembers, he places the menu down and grins at his brother.

"*yeah. he did. calling a mr. and mrs. as a pair. are normally when humans link marriage mates." Sans says as he also recalls, he had not thought much of it then, really not caring to correct the man, "he must think we're marriaged mates."

Sans blinks but keeps his smiles up as he watched his brother looking oddly pleased by these words. Papyrus then began playing with his gloves, grinning down at them.

"*anyway. what are ya having?" Sans quickly asks, not wanting to question whatever was going through Papyrus's skull- his first guess was he was thinking about his chosen monster he had his eye on as a mate. Papyrus has been hinting for a while that he wanted to get married and bound with somemon.

"THE ROCKET MOON TEA PARTY SET!" Papyrus said quickly, points to the menu even though Sans could not see from where he was.

Sans blinks down to his own. There was a picture of a four layer cake stand. It had bake goods at the top, then some sandwishes, then a sections of cakes, then more sandwishes. Next to this was four different blends of tea that would be served throughout.

"*nice choice bro." Sans comments closing the menu, he looks up to see Papyrus doing the same, "you really enjoyed the ride down here. we should do that more. drive about just for the sake of driving about."

"YEAH! THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA!" Papyrus cheers clapping his hands together at the thought, "WE CAN DO IT ONCE A WEEK!"

"*sure. once a week just a small basic outting. then once a month a much bigger one. like just." Sans agrees, he glances around, "if we did something this grand every week we might lose the joy out of it."

Papyrus nods along with his words, listening intently to what his brother was saying. Sans wanted to go on small dates once a week and then proper date once a month.

"I DO NOT THINK I WOULD EVER LOST THE JOY OF SPENDING TIME WITH YOU!" Papyrus says truthfully, grinning boldly- he then sees Sans giving him a loving expression, making his soul pulse.

"*same bro. ever if i had an eternally. even if i'd relived the same day over and over. i'd choose to be by ya side." Sans replies with his own grin, which quickly fades as a feeling washes over him. He wanted to know now, he was ready; with a sigh, he says, "even if ya chose to go off with some weird monster for a mate. i'd be waiting for ya."

Sans closes his eyes and leans back into his seat, waiting for whatever his strangely silent brother had to say to this.

"GOOD THING I CHOSEN YOU BROTHER!! NYHE HEHEHE!" Papyrus laughs happily, Sans's words echoing througtout his skull.

'*huuh? doesn't he have somemon in mind then?' Sans thinks peeling a socket open, staring at the joyful skeleton across, 'i thought for sure he had somemon he wanted to pair off with. was i wrong.'

Sans opens his eye sockets fully, he was about to speak when a waiter -a different one- came over.

"What can I get for you both this afternoon?" The waiter says smiling to them both, there was no fear nor discomfort in their tone.

"*the rocket set." Sans answers giving them a lazy smile.

"SANS! YOU SHOULD SAY; 'PLEASE' AND 'THANK YOU'!" Papyrus snaps giving him a light glare. Then he turns and opens his jaw, Sans spoke up.

"*please and thank you." Sans quickly says smirking at them, the waiter did not seem to care.

"SANS!" Papyrus snaps out, this time placing his hands on his hips where he sat, "NOW IS TOO LATE! YOU SHOULD REMEMBER THESE THINGS IN THE MOMENT!"

"Very good." The waiter nods and writing something down, he nods to the both and left.

The pair sat in silence for a moment.

"DID THAT HUMAN SEEM A LITTLE OFF TO YOU?" Papyrus spoke frist, he was frowning slightly, "THEY KEPT STARING AT YOU..."

"*they did? they was very polie." Sans answers trying to smoothing out any fears his brother may have, "there are some human like that. remember the ones when we came in? they was taking pics of us."

"I DID NOT LIKE THE WAY THEY STARED." Papyrus told him, he stared in the place where the human disappeared.

There was something in the way Papyrus was staring that Sans did not like. Gritting his teeth together he sighs heavily.

"*wingdings. forget." Sans says and watches as those words struck a cord. The taller sat upright, his features relaxed and he stares dully in front of himself.

Papyrus blinks. Then frowns.

"WHAT WAS WE TALKING ABOUT SANS?!" Papyrus asks, he looked very confused.

"*this er... outting?" Sans tries to answer, he should have planned this through.

"YOU MEAN DATE!" Papyrus told him firmly.

Sans froze.

'*date?!' Sans thinks in panic, his mind going zero to eighty in a matter of a second- sweat built on the side of his skull, '...what if it's papyrus playing 'date' as me as a pratice partner? he might still have somemon in mind and ain't told me outright. or he has and i wasn't paying attention!'

"SANS?!" Papyrus shouts he bangs his hands against the table, causing the smaller skeleton to glance up, "ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU WANT TO GO HOME?!"

"*i'm fine." Sans says keeping his smile up, "just thinking. it's been so long since i went on a 'date'. hope i'm doing it right."

"SANS YOU ARE DOING WELL! AND DO NOT WORRY! WITH ME BY YOUR SIDE THERE IS NOTHING-" Papyrus halts his words, he slowly looks over to Sans, his eyes flickering slightly, "BROTHER. WHO HAVE YOU BEEN ON A DATE WITH BEFORE?"

This made Sans laugh out loud. How could Papyrus miss that?

"*i went with tori when we first came out here." Sans admits his eye glowing shyly when he remembers, "we were just feeling the waters. we knew we cared for each other... but after the third date. we felt that there was not enough to bond over romanicially."

There was once upon a timeline. During the first few hundred, he dated Toriel (he really did love her). He dated Asgore (once). He dated Grillby (three times). He dated Alphys (three times). He dated Mettaton (once. and never again). And Muffet (four times) she was surprising a good mate, and they both had something in common, they loved making money...

He always dated Toriel during the first few weeks of freedom, since he felt as if he owned it to her. She was in love with him and while he had grown tried of the fail relationship that was not her fault, for her, it was still fresh.

"LADY ASGORE?!" Papyrus cries out, horror gracing his features, "SHE NEVER SAID ANYTHING WHEN I ASKED!"

"*asked her what?" Sans asks with a frown, wondering if Papyrus was in love with Toriel. This whole date thing was Papyrus's pratice time.

"I ASKED HER MANY QUESTIONS ABOUT YOU! I WANTED TO KNOW FROM ANOTHER PUNNY PERSON, WHAT KIND OF DATE YOU WOULD LIKELY DO!" Papyrus explains turning his skull to look away, "SHE TOLD ME IT CHANGED FROM MONSTER TO MONSTER! AND THAT I SHOULD JUST WAIT AND SEE!"

"*heh. good advice." Sans says with a grin, "and she's right. monsters have different personities and such. whoever ya pick are gonna have slightly different tastes even if they seemingly they things in common. but... how are ya liking this date at the moment?"

"I DO NOT KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Papyrus told him truthfully, turning to stare at his brother intently, "I AM SHOCKED TO LEARN THAT YOU AND TORIEL DATED!"

"*papyrus. ya seem to thing that dating is all about making a good time with somemon." Sans says with a hint of a qustion.

"YES! IS THAT NOT THE CASE?!" Papyrus asks quickly, leans forward, "WHAT I AM MISSING?"

"*bro. a date is not only to have fun with ya datemate. its also to discover more about them." Sans explains gently, with a smile he needed to make sure his brother found a good mate, "think about it. dating is about gathering data. finding connections. building up a relationship. trust. and confirming if ya think this monster will be the one ya want to spend the rest of ya life with. that's why ya go on different dates. some date for years before bonding fully. others can tell after only a few. remember each monster is different and most go through a lot of datemates until they feel like they found the right fits."

Papyrus sat them silently for a moment, taking this new information in.

"MY BOOK ONLY TELL ME ABOUT STEPS ON HAVING A GOOD TIME!" Papyrus tells him with a light frown, "SO DATING IS ABOUT DISCOVERY! SOLVING THE PUZZLE THAT COULD BE YOUR MATE!"

"*puzzle?" Sans asks with a snort, more to himself than Papyrus.

"YES! A PUZZLE! WE COLLECT THE PIECES AND SEE IF THEY TOGETHER!" Papyrus says loudly, likey the sound of this, "SO EVEN IF WE LOOK LIKE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SHAPE PIECES THEY WILL FIX TOGETHER!"

"*dude. i love ya thinking." Sans says with a wide grin.

"SEE! I HAVE DISCOVERED SOMETHING NEW! YOU LOVE MY THINKING!" Papyrus declares with a grin on his own, then it fades away and he looks to the side, "... NOT MANY MONSTERS AND HUMANS, LIKE HOW I THINK... THEY SAY SOME I AM OVER THE TOP WHEN I EXPLAIN MY PUZZLES! OR MY COOKING..."

"*i discovered that ya discovered that i that ya didn't know that i loved how ya think." Sans tells him with a small smile, but was raging inside, he wanted to 'discover' just who said this to Papyrus and give them a bad time, "i think i made myself clear how great i think ya are bro."

"YES...WELL! THAT IS GREAT! THANK YOU BROTHER!" Papyrus says in reply, eyes glowing brightly in joy at his words, "WE ARE NOW DISCOVERING EACH OTHER FULLY! THIS DATE IS GOING WELL! AND I KNOW THE TRUE MEANING IN DATING!"

"*sure is bro. ya doing great. and ya can have fun as well. that is important too. just to be clear." Sans said glancing over to see their food and drink coming, it settles down in front of them and the humans pour them tea and moves away, vanishing once more, "i don't want ya going into this thinking it's only about collecting the pieces or ya may lose track of what's truly important. each other."

Papyrus felt his soul soar, his brother truly does love him to give him all this good advice about their future and knowing how much he meant to him, to each other. Papyrus blinks as another thought entered into his mind, Sans was being very honest with him, not sheilding away like so many other times, not truly speaking with with him on the same level... not that he felt that Sans babied him or anything, but the surface was doing wonders for both of them.

"SANS! I AM ENJOYING THIS DATE AND WOULD LOVE TO GO ON ANOTHER WITH YOU!" Papyrus shouts in excitement, he was rattling loudly and his eyes were glowing brigther than before- then the taller skeleton frowns as he notices something, "SANS! DO NOT EAT WITHOUT ME!"

"*heh hehe. sorry bro. it was foodish of me to think i'd get away with that." Sans jokes with a grin, he held up the fancy purple teacup, "but ya know. this date is not over yet. ask me again with its is."

Papyrus mumbles and nods, chosing a sanwich and stares at it for a moment, "SO SAN WICH ONE DID YOU CHOOSE?"

Sans doubled over and laughed hard, tea pouring from his nosal passage. When he righten himself he grins boldly at the beaming Papyrus.

"*bro. i sersouly love ya right now!" Sans tells through the lasts of his laugher.

"ONLY RIGHT NOW?" Papyrus asks cheekily, he knew Sans did not mean it like that.

"*well. not just right now. just moments like these highlight the many reasons why." Sans went on, he places the teacup down and grabs one of the cakes. "these things are good."

Papyrus smiles brightly, then picks up the same cake that Sans had, wanting to join in the experience together with him. 


	194. Hanahaki Disease #1: Stargazer Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.
> 
> Papyrus is in love with Mettaton...

  
Papyrus leans over the bowl, large stargazer lilies petals flowed from his jaws- it had been happening more often now, becoming more painful, blood and dust now began coming up alongside the petals.

With a gasp, he finishes and sit up and rests his back on the wall.

"*bro?" Papyrus hears Sans's voice through the door, he froze, his soul pulsing at the thought, at last, being caught... there was no way he could find it anymore.

While he did not want his brother to know of his sickness, he did not want to die alone also- he knew that he was about to cause a lot of pain for Sans, because there was no way he could win the heart of Mettaton and no way he could get rid of these flowers, it felt like an insult to the one he loved.

"*bro? answer me or i'm gonna break the door in." Sans calls lightly, seemingly very in control but Papyrus could hear it, he was worried.

With a heavy sigh, he lifts himself up and leans over to unlock his bedroom door, then flops back down and leans against the wall once more. He had placed a large bowl in his room a few days ago, encase he could not reach the bathroom in time.

With the door unlock, it swings open- Sans wanders in gazes around then turns to see him, to see him on his knees and against the wall.

The older skeleton takes one look at the flowers in the bowl, and understanding reaches his expression right away.

Sans then leans over and opens Papyrus's buttoned shirt, he frowns at the sight of a small bud creaking from his lower sternum. With a sigh he and closes the shirt- Papyrus quickly shuts it and buttons it up.

"*papyrus. how could ya let it get this bad." Sans asks, he comes closer and sat behind him, bringing him into an embrace, "i knew there was something wrong. but i didn't think it would be like this... how much time do ya have? there's only one bud showing through. meaning inside much he full bloom. i can get ya to alphys and have the petal remove-"

"NO!" Papyrus manages to find his voice, he leans onto the hug and holds on for dear life, Papyrus loved the feel of ice that came from Sans's soul, washing over him, his natural hot soul had been overheating itself since the first of this- "PLEASE BROTHER! IT IS NOT FAIR TO THEM! LOVE SHOULD BE SOMETHING WORTH DYING FOR! I DO NOT WANT TO REMOVE THESE FEELINGS!"

"*who bro?" Sans asks carefully, his sockets was blank, his smile tight.

"METTATON." Papyrus answers trying his best to sound happy, he knew how much he loved the star and it was not until he met the robot face to face did he realize just how much.

"*... that robot..." Sans hums lightly, he then lets his eyelights form and pulled away from his brother who moans at the lost of Sans's cold bones.

Sans took hold of Papyrus's face and gently makes the younger look at him. Papyrus blinks at him in confusion at his brother's smile.

"*no worries bro. ya big brother will set ya up." Sans told him firmly, "do ya think ya can make it to MTT Tower in an hour?"

"YES. BUT SANS HOW? METTATON DOES NO EVEN KNOW US WELL! ONLY THROUGH ALPHYS." Papyrus asks with a frown, they had met Mettaton a few times, during parties and other events.

"*bro. do ya remember i mentioned that i had a comedy gig near the city back in the underground." Sans asks softly with a smile, he waits for the nod, "well it was at old mettaton's restaurant. i didn't want to tell ya 'cause ya get all excited and want to come when there was a chance he wouldn't be there at all..."

"SO YOU KNOW METTATON?" Papyrus questions with a raised brow bone.

"*yep. and i'm gonna set ya up on a date with him." Sans told him with a quick wink, "so get ready. head over there. then tell him how ya feel. i know ya can do it. ya are the great papyrus! i just know he'll love ya!"

"REALLY?!" Papyrus shouts feeling hope pulsing through him, making him a little stronger- then says almost sadly "DO NOT THINK I CAN DRIVE LIKE THIS!"

"*ok. i'll get undyne to come and pick ya up." Sans told him, already having his phone in hand and was text messaging the fish- Papyrus did not even have time to stop him before a reply came, "she gonna be here within the next ten minute. i'm gonna go an-"

Sans's words die as he felt himself be held around his middle; he brings his arms around Papyrus's shoulders, then left one hand of his shoulderblade some the other gently rubs the back of his skull.

"*it's ok. it's gonna be ok." Sans tells him, he feels his brother's tears slowly soaking his jumper. Papyrus could feel his brother's magic form under the jumper, which was oddly soft. Had Sans's belly always been like this? It felt nice! And smelt lovely!

Blinking at his own thoughts Papyrus pulls away and smile brightly at his brother.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SANS!" Papyrus cries out, he tightens his hold slightly, "I WOULD BE LOST WITHOUT YOU!"

"*heh. heh hehehe. nah." Sans laughs out, hugging his beloved brother, "i think ya do better off without me at times."

"DO NOT SAY THAT! YOU ARE MY BROTHER! AND YOU MEAN A LOT TO ME!" Papyrus says raising himself up, with new hope blooming in his ribs, he felt his former strength growing, "I LOVE YOU SANS!"

"*i love ya too." Sans says softly pulling away as he hears Undyne breaking down their door and rushes towards the room.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Undyne roars as she enters the room, she stares around room, "if this is a prank, I swear I WILL-" she pauses when she notices Papyrus sitting close to her; she glances down at the bowl with the dusty flower petals in them and kneels down, "Let's get you ready. Where's that nerdy brother of your's?"

"SANS IS RIGHT HERE." Papyrus answers in confusion, he looks to see that his brother was gone, "OH... HE MUST HAVE GONE TO SET UP THE DATE!"

 

~  
☆  
~

 

"SANS!" Papyrus all but screams as he rushes through the house, "BROTHER? WHERE ARE YOU? METTATON RETURNS MY FEELINGS! WE ARE DATING!"

Papyrus stands in the middle of the living room, looking towards the stairs, waiting for his brother to come down.

"*i'm here papyrus." Sans voice calls out, he slowly comes out of the kitchen with a mug in hand and grins almost grimly at him, "i knew things would work out for ya."

"OF COURSE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTERALL!" Papyrus yells with a dramatic pose, he waits for more praise but none came- he turns to look at his brother, who was drinking out of his mug looking very unimpressed by his actions.

"*er. yeah. great." Sans asks quickly few drops of sweat forms on his skull, "anyway. i'm going to my room. see ya later."

"WAIT! I NEED TO TELL YOU ABOUT MY DATE!" Papyrus demands with a stamp of his foot.

"*papyrus." Sans with a deep frown, staring at him in a way Papyrus had never seen before, "it's like. two in the morning. i'm not staying up for something ya can easier tell me later."

"BUT BROTH-" Papyrus starts but stops when he notices the strange expression on his brother's features deepen. And he realizes. Sans did not care, "WELL... I GUESS IT CAN WAIT."

"*well thank the stars for that. g'night papyrus." Sans said grumpily as he turns and vanishes completely, leaving a confused Papyrus behind.

Slowly Papyrus makes his way to the staircase, as he walks up his feet felt heavy. This was the first time Sans had refused him in this manner. It was cold. And not Sans's natural cold soul, which he normally loved.

Papyrus felt like he had done something wrong.

The skeleton came into his bedroom and notices the bowl filled with star-gazer lilies petals. He kneels down to clean it up and frowns as he notices a single yellow petal mixed in. leaning closer he notices that it is a sunflower petal.

Papyrus did not know what this meant, perhaps the flowers changed when it gets to a certain stage. Still, as he touches it, he felt the icy cold he loves.

Bringing it up to his sockets, he sees there was a thick coating of dust which left a colder feel.

It felt like Sans.

Papyrus was running down the hallway and to his brother's room, he came at the door at full speed and as he halts he brings a leg and kicks the down in, it goes flying so hard that it smack against the wall.

On entering it sees his wide-eyed brother staring at the broken door from his futon. Slowly, and angrily, he turns to glare at Papyrus causing him to almost step back in fear.

"*papyrus. what's the meaning of this." Sans snaps out, actually snaps at him.

"BROTHER I WAS SO WORRIED!" Papyrus announces completely ignoring the strange behaviour, he hurries over to him, "I FOUND THIS IN BETWEEN MY PETALS!"

Sans stares at the yellow petal and sighs heavily.

"*and you thought it would be ok to crash in like this?" Sans says his sockets blank as he glares at his brother, "look papyrus it- what the hell!?"

Papyrus had fallen to his knees and pulled up Sans's jumper, there was a huge crack running across his ribs, coming from his top right and downwards, over his sternum and to his lower left ribs.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS THIS!" Papyrus screams aloud, tears forming in his socket- because what he was seeing is something he had only seen on the Hanahaki Disease info web pages- the ones that had happened just before death. Only a handful of monsters lived but they always covered the scars because they let it get this far.

"*papyrus. i really don't want to talk about this now." Sans told him, pulling down his jumper and frowning at him, "go to your room."

"BUT-" Papyrus began, he was crying, so why was Sans not hugging him.

"*go to your room papyrus." Sans snaps, he glares fully at him when he sees the taller skeleton not moving he sighs and says, "look. i had them removed while ya was on ya date. i didn't ya want to know about this."

"BUT YOUR RENOUNCED YOUR FEELINGS FOR THIS MONSTER!" Papyrus cries out in horror, he blinks and frowns at his own words.

"*would have rather me dead?" Sans asks bluntly almost in an uncaring manner, he watches Papyrus's features go blank.

"BROTHER I-" Papyrus starts but was cut off again.

"*papyrus. please. let's talk about this in the morning." Sans asks with a sigh, he rubs his sockets, "i've not long got back from surgery. so i need all the rest i can get."

"SORRY..." Papyrus says numbly, he stands and walks out the room like a monster under a spell.

It did not take long to get to his room, the dusty flower filled bowl was still there but he did not want to clean it now. He left it forgotten... much like his date with Mettaton.

As he reaches his bed he settles down and jumps up in surprised at the grinning fish monster who stood in his room.

"Sooo- How it go?" Undyne asks with a shark-like grin, then she frowns at the look of his face, "What's wrong? Did it not go well? Are you still dying or something?"

"NO. IT WENT WELL. IT IS JUST- DID YOU NOT HEAR ME SCREAMING AT SANS JUST NOW?" Papyrus questions as he sits down on the edge of his bed, his best friend joined him with an arm around his shoulder.

"No. I just got here, I thought you two were just talking when I heard your voice, so I waited for you here." Undyne explains with a deep frown, "Why? What's that punk do?"

Papyrus held up a yellow petal for her to see.

"IT IS SANS'S. HE HAD THE HANAHAKI DISEASE TOO." Papyrus said sadly tears began falling, she looked at him in shock, "I SAW HIS SCAR. IT WAS HORRIBLE. IT LOOKED LIKE THE LAST STAGE. HOW WAS HE EVEN MOVING AROUND? ... HE RENOUNCED HIS FEELINGS. HE DONE IT WHEN I WENT TO SEE METTATON. HE RENOUNCED THEM... AND. I AM SO GLAD."

Papyrus leans over and buries his skull into his hands, he sobs loudly, his whole body rattling.

"Whoa. I didn't see that coming." Undyne admits, Sans looked fine... well as fine as Sans could be, there was no sign of him being ill, "Are you sure?"

"BEFORE I GOT MY DATE WITH METTATON, I TALKED WITH SANS," Papyrus went on as she had not said anything, "I CLAIMED THAT LOVE WAS WORTH DYING FOR. BUT WHEN I SAW THAT SCAR, I REALIZED THAT I WAS SO CLOSE TO LOSING HIM. I AM SO GLAD HE RENOUNCED THEM. I AM SUCH A HYPOCRITE!"

"No no." Undyne says quickly, patting him on the pat as gently as she could,"Look we deal with these things differently, you dealt with it how you felt was right and Sans dealt with it his way. And in a way, he chose to stay with you over the one he loved."

"THEN WHY COULD I NOT TO THE SAME FOR HIM!?" Papyrus shouts out in angry at himself.

"Wait. what?" Undyne said with a frown, she leans back slightly to get a better look at him, then waits for this to explain.

"I ONLY HAD A FEW MORE WEEKS TO GO." Papyrus told her, she looks down at his fists, peeking from the top was the yellow petal, "I COULD HAVE WAITED AND THOUGHT ABOUT IT. BUT I CHOSEN TO LET THE PAIN OVERTAKE ME, TO LET MYSELF DIE RATHER THAN LET MY FEELINGS FOR METTATON DIE. BUT WHAT ABOUT SANS?! I WOULD HAVE LEFT HIM BEHIND!"

"Papyrus you know Sans wouldn't have let that happened," Undyne told him firmly, "he would sooner let himself dir than you. He loves you and went through the trouble of getting you on a date with Mettaton. You could have confessed and been rejected, perhaps moving on or getting some robot booty."

"UNDYNE, I DO NOT FEEL LOVED BY SANS AT ALL." Papyrus admits mournfully, he turns to see her glaring at an unseen enemy, "HE WAS MEAN TO ME! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY!"

"Wait! Isn't that some sort of side effect!" Undyne suddenly spoke after a moment of silence, "Yeah! I remember hearing that the feeling deaded for a while! It will fade after a couple of days. Don't worry!"

Papyrus nods trying not to worry, Sans had never spoken to him like that, never glared at him. It hurt. In fact it was hurting as much as when the flowers were blooming.

"IT HURTS." Papyrus said aloud, he leans over and grabs his neck, "IT HURTS!"

Undyne pats him on the back gently as she could once more, worried for her best friend.

"Want to go and check on him?" Undyne asks softly, a short nod was her reply and they stood together.

It did not take long for them to make their way to Sans's room; Undyne did not even blink at the broken down door. They glance at each other, then crept in, surprisingly silent for the pair of normally overly loud monsters.

Papyrus notices Sans's jumper laying on the floor, then turns to the futon where the older skeleton was laying on his back, his ribs on full display. Papyrus grabs his next again as a small discomfort ached there.

"...whoa..." He hears Undyne breathe, "How is he even alive? I only have seen images like this after the monster died."

Papyrus let out a small whine, causing her to give him an apologetic expression along with a tight smile. Because with the Hanahaki Disease monsters normally do not dust right away as was natural to them, instead their form remains for eight days. And he the flowers remained even after, the form would last for 100 days, the flowers would continue growing in the monster and in the dust after.

"Come on." Undyne said grabbing Papyrus's hand and dragging his hand, she was suddenly very angry at Sans.

It looked like the flowers had been on full bloom on his outer form, meaning he had been living like in pain for a very long time. And she knew why. Sans would not leave Papyrus alone, no doubt after seeing his brother in the same way, had chosen to get them removed.

Soon they were back in Papyrus's room, he was crying bitterly.

"WHOEVER MY BROTHER LOVED, HE MUST HAVE TRULY LOVED THEM," Papyrus says with a smile, letting the tears run freely not even bothering to wipe them as they drop from his jaws.

"For it to last that long... yeah." Undyne says with a heavy sigh, "Cases differ from monster to monster, maybe the love for you outweigh the love of them? So he lasted this long... I should talk to Alphys about it... she had her's for a long time..."

"YES! ALPHYS HAD HER HANAHAKI FOR YEARS!" Papyrus said suddenly as he realizes this, "PERHAPS SHE CAN HELP SANS FEEL LIKE HIMSELF AGAIN!"

"Give it time Papyrus." Undyne tells him, then grins at him, "But now," she stalks towards him, "I want to know all about your date!"

Papyrus blinks. He had completely forgotten about that. Forcing a smile on his jaws he began to relates his tale after she had dropped him off at MTT Tower.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	195. Sans ‘n’ Papyrus OTP #5: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans loves his brother. Papyrus loves his brother. The pair are very close.   
> They live together. Eat and drink together. Go on outings together. Share the same bed.
> 
> They are always together.
> 
> ... Sans teaching Papyrus about kissing ... And Papyrus. Well, he just wants to do it again.

On a hot summer's night, a skeleton sat in his living room upon his new sofa... Sans kept telling him that they do not need to buy a new one which year, however, how that they were on the surface and could do should such things, why not? The old one had been with them forever and Sans loved the thing, but it needed to go. It had been falling apart.

So which year Papyrus would buy a new sofa to match this seasons home designs.

And this year's colour was browns and oranges.

Papyrus had fun with Sans, painting the walls a soft brown, with a thick warm orange lining at the bottom. There were bright orange flowers going up one side of the wall- the curtains were dark orange with brown patterns going across.

The sofa itself was brown leather, with pale orange cushions.

Papyrus had been allowed to do this three years running when he lived with everyone, but now that he and Sans had their own place, he was free to do so without anyone complaining. Sans always let him get his way in the end.

Papyrus did not see what the fuss was about, he always managed to sell off the old living room stuff for the same piece he got it for and he let him leave that ugly green single sofa Sans liked to read in. But soon it would be going!

Since Papyrus had extended the house again, soon they were going to have a study for Sans to do his reading in.

For tonight Papyrus was not thinking about his living room, he had been busy researching this summer's fashion collection. The colour schemes were blues and yellows.

However, Papyrus was wearing a black vest with black jean shorts, with his beloved red scarf, gloves and boots.

He was going to go out in the morning to find some blues and yellows scarves, gloves and boots- he was not sure if they did them just time of year...

Sans had one blue bandanna but he was wearing that.

Sighing Papyrus turns the page of his magazine, his hands tighten around the pages. On the double spread, the article were a written piece all about kissing and their meaning.

'Meaning Of A Kiss' The title reads; 'Aww so cute!' the first sub-title says; 'How many kisses do you get in a day?' Another subtitle said; 'Does he love you?' yet another sub-title went on; 'Ladies when is it time to ask questions about your kiss life?' it finishes.

Before he knew it Papyrus had read the whole thing and even began taking notes, he had a red marker on hand had been to underline certain points and circling things of interest.

Papyrus faintly remembers Sans claiming that skeletons do not kiss like humans. However... was that really the case...

"SANS MIGHT BE SHY!" Papyrus reasons with himself, he glances down at the list re-reading it, burning it into his memories, "SO IT IS UP TO ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TO BE THE KISS GIVER IN OUR DATING UNION!"

Papyrus sets the magazine down on the coffee table and rushes out of the living room, heading towards their shared bedroom in hopes that his brother was still napping; which he normally was at his time of night.

Papyrus did not see the bend in space near the window, a hidden place by the bookshelf, the whole area turned to black and Sans wandering out of the blackness.

The older skeleton blinks, glancing around the room. He readjusts his blue bandanna, tucking into his white t-shirt. Kicking off his slippers, he shoves his black glove covered hands into his blue shorts and heads to the new sofa.

Sans came to sit down on the sofa with a sigh, he had been working hard on his machine all day. Blinking he notices the magazine on the coffee table in front of him, he leans over and picking it up he frowns at the red circled mark on a list.

Looking down again, he notices a red marker pen.

'*papyrus is studying about kissing?' Sans thinks dully, then sighs, he had no interest on how human kiss.

And it kind of looked gross at times, it was not so much as the simple pressing of the lips, it was the part with how they exchange their saliva...with some films he thought the humans were going to eat each other.

However, this seemed to mean a lot to Papyrus. It was becoming a common thing for Papyrus to rub his teeth against Sans's skull in his copy of a 'kiss', but it was meaningless to him.

Yet he gave Papyrus a smile all the same. And he knew his brother wanted to be 'kissed' back.

With a sigh, he reads through the list.

"*kiss on the forehead; i hope we're together forever..." Sans says the first one aloud, on hearing a strange sound.

Sans looks up and see his brother holding the door, half his body hidden behind it while his upper skull peek around at him, two sockets glow a pastel red at him. For some reason Papyrus was embarrassed and he could not see why.

"*hiya bro. ya doing alright over there?" Sans asks with a slight frown, he then pats the seat beside him, "come on over. i ain't seen ya all day. would like to see all of ya. not just half."

Papyrus blinks at him, then pulls away from the door. He notices the door in front of him and understood what Sans meant. With a brave puff he raising his chin and marching over, then sat down- on the edge on the seat, he was leant forward with his hands on his knees.

"*anyway... i was just reading throug-" Sans pauses when he sees the flaming glow, then smiles, knowing what his brother wanted from him, 'why not? he really wants these human kisses.'

Sans stands up for a moment folding the magazine over to hold it in one hand, and then sits back down, this time on sitting on his knees and leaning over Papyrus.

"*mm? let's see. kiss on the forehead; i hope we're together forever." Sans said bringing his free hand to lean on Papyrus's shoulder, 'he'll not really feel anything other than be putting my teeth on him... what if i?'

Sans clicked his teeth onto one side of Papyrus's frontal bone, fusing a little bit of magic into it, just so he could 'feel' at least something. Papyrus froze in place at the sound of bone against bone, of the chill of Sans's magic.

Sans noted this had a good effect, while not a true skeleton kiss. He grins at his brother, his playful side wanting to toy with him a little.

"*and. kiss on the ear; you're my everything." Sans mumbles close to the mastoid process, making Papyrus rattle slightly, and then clunks his teeth on him, this time on the external auditory meatus.

Sans grins more at the reaction.

While he thought human kissing was a little weird and gross, Papyrus seemed to like this strange this human do, so maybe it was not all bad. And it kind of made sense, Papyrus and other young monsters were born into a world where humans ruled- monsters given their leftovers in the junkyards, shaping their viewpoint of the world.

Leaning back he takes his hand off of Papyrus's shoulder and took one foot from under him and place it on the floor, he then leans over to his brother again, coming right close to him sideways and hovers then.

Sans was enjoying the pure shock on his brother's features.

"*kiss on the cheek; we're friends." Sans whispers loud enough for Papyrus to hear, then slowly taps his teeth onto the cheekbone, then another a little higher on the zygomatic bone.

Pulling away Sans stood then, with one leg on the floor holding him up and the other still folded on the sofa; giving the paper another quick look he, he blinks. His left eye glowed an unworldly blue for a moment, the sudden chill of cold magic causes Papyrus to come out of his trace he seemed to be in.

Papyrus smiles brightly at the glowing blue eye, giving a powerful glow of his two golden ones.

"*k-kiss on the hand; i adore you." Sans said a little shaken about this suddenly, he drops the paper on the coffee table, he then reaches down and takes Papyrus's hand in his own.

And smiles in relief when he sees that his brother was still wearing his red gloves.

Sans slowly brings the hand up, staring at it the whole time, his glowing eye shifts to his brother, who looked a little more flushed and confused now.

'*i'm still wearing my gloves!' Sans thinks as he notices the slight glow of blue appearing from under it, 'so it's fine.'

Sans pours little more power into this than he should, he watches the moment his teeth touchs the red gloves; he could feel the hot magic of Papyrus stirring in the hand, but the younger did not know what to do with it, nor understanding what was happening.

"*heh. ya alright bro?" Sans asks lifting his skull up.

Papyrus merely nods, he rattles louder than before.

Sans knew the next one of the list. It made him a feel a little more nervous than it should have. For one, his brother was wearing his red scarf still...

'*hello sans. hello sans. come in sans. what in the name of orion's belt are ya doing?!' Sans's mind screams at him, yet Sans comes closer, his own bones now rattling softly. His eye glowed as he came nearer and nearer.

"*kiss on the neck; we belong together." Sans said louder than all the other times, he leans into the scarf until he felt the solid bone and pours his power into it.

He was trying to avoid the third cervical vertebrae, but he was sure that was the one he hit- the thought alone made him rattle loudly. He remains there for a little longer, he could feel Papyrus's mana vein pulsing; heat beats against his teeth.

'*hello sans. are ya listening? this is ya brain. again! what are ya doing?' Sans's mind continues to scream at him since this was a little too close to a true skeleton kiss rather than a human.

Sans pulls away a little too quickly and falls backwards, his brother caught him before he went on the floor.

"ARE YOU OKAY SANS!?" Papyrus says in worry, his neck felt very hot, he liked it more than all the other kisses and wanted Sans to continue there.

"*...fine... just fine..." Sans told him with a small smile, he was lifted up and was surprised when he found himself on Papyrus's lap.

"ARE YOU GOING TO FINISH THE LIST? THERE'S ONLY TWO MORE." Papyrus asks in a very shy way, a rare expression- in fact, Sans could not recall ever seeing this expression during any time he had been with Papyrus.

"*yeah bro." Sans answers in a strange tone, he shakes his skull and glances down at Papyrus, who was holding his back, Sans placing his hands on his shoulders.

Sans shoves all thoughts out of his mind and leans down, grinning at Papyrus as he reaching him- he sees that Papyrus was wearing a black vest, and he could see the clavicle and scapula but was not sure what to go for. In the end, he went for the left clavicle, right in the centre.

His teeth hit against it with a loud clunk.

"*kiss on the Shoulder; I want you." Sans says as he lift his skull up until he was face to face with Papyrus, "heh. last one."

Sans moves forward and so does Papyrus, both their teeth click lightly together- the brothers kept their sockets opened and glowing brightly as they stare at each other.

At last, they pull away, the glowing of their eyes dying down.

"KISS ON THE 'LIPS'; I LOVE YOU!" Papyrus says for Sans, who grins lazily at him.

"*love ya too bro." Sans tell him as he moves to get up, he turns to leave, "come on. time for bed."

"I LIKED THE HAND AND NECK ONE THE BEST." Papyrus told him honestly, standing and joining Sans, together they walked out of the living room.

"*...well... i'm not surprised." Sans says his left eye flickering slightly- Papyrus picked up on this.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT BROTHER?" Papyrus questions frowning deeply and coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

Sans did not notice at first and started walking up, then he feels his brother, not with him, he turns to look where he was. They were now eye level with which other.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SANS?!" Papyrus asks again, tilting his skull to the side in confusion.

"*well. i keep telling ya bro. skeleton don't kiss like that. so it means little to me." Sans explains with a kind smile, "i didn't know that human kisses had different meanings until i stare that list of yours. so if this is the reason ya like human kisses. for their meanings. then go ahead."

"OH... SO YOU DID NOT KNOW WHAT THEY MEANT?" Papyrus asks more to himself than to Sans, taking in this new piece of information, "WHY DID YOU DO IT WITH ME THEN?"

"*well... like i said. 'cause they mean something to ya. right." Sans answers with that same kind smile, "and if ya want to me to say 'i love ya' my hitting my teeth against yours rather than saying the words. then i will. and that's the whole tooth."

Sans turns around. But something grabs his humerus and spins him back around.

"BROTHER! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW SKELETONS KISS! NO! I DEMAND TO KNOW!" Papyrus said aloud, he was almost teeth to teeth with Sans right now.

"*...welp. no going back now is there?" Sans says lightly, he felt Papyrus shake his skull 'no', "alright i'll tell ya. ... just give me some breathing room. k."

Papyrus releasing his hold of Sans and leans back slightly but still very close.

"*ok. well...ya know that skeleton have mana veins-" Sans stops, Papyrus was frowning at that, "anyway. there is a certain point in a skeleton that the veins gather. i'm not gonna tell them all to ya. but two of them are in the hands and neck... so the reason ya liked those more. is most like 'cause they are the nearest we came to actually 'kissing' for real."

Papyrus stares down at his hand, his right hand where Sans had pressed against was still burning. The same was said for his neck. While the kissing everywhere else was a nice feeling, this was a great feeling.

"CAN WE DO IT AGAIN? I WANT A KISS! A REAL KISS!" Papyrus told Sans firmly, he stares into his sockets, waiting for the answers.

'*hello sans. this is ya brain again. what are ya doing?' Sans's mind screams at him, he knew he was given in because there was no way he would say no to Papyrus, 'are ya really going to do this? ...well he does need to know... for his mate...'

Sans blinks. He realizes that yes, Papyrus would need to know these things if he was going to do stuff with his future mate. And did he not promise himself that he could not baby Papyrus anymore, nor shelter him from things he needed to know. This was something he needed to know if he was going to found a mate because the mate will want to kiss Papyrus.

"*ok. ok. first. we gonna take off our gloves." Sans says with a small rattle, he starts to but suddenly was lifted off his feet.

"WAIT! LET US GET MORE COMFORTABLE!" Papyrus declaims as he holds Sans up bridal style, then runs up the steps to their newly built master bedroom, they no longer had a single floored house Sans was pleased to say- Papyrus also made sure he had a basement for Sans to 'play lab' in.

Sans was gently placed on their bed, then he kneed down onto the bed, facing his brother. Then he waits.

"*ok. let's try that again." Sans says getting up and faces Papyrus, "gloves off. then mirror me."

Sans pulls off his black gloves, then watches as Papyrus pulls off his red ones and threw them to one side in excitement. The older skeleton rattles at the sight of the phalanges.

'*why am i nervous. i have my gloves off around papyrus all the time.' Sans tells himself, his mind screams something else at him, 'i even show off my manubrium!'

Forcing his thoughts away from how he sleeps without his gloves at times; Sans lifts up his hands and had his palms facing Papyrus. The difference between a human skeleton hand and a monster skeleton was that skeletons did not have the metacarpals. Instead, there were two solid bones which start from the carpal bones and curls around to the phalanges- there was a hole in the centre of these.

"*k. now. let's lace our phalanges together." Sans instructs and brings his hands forward.

Papyrus did the same and their bones smack against with a loud clunk, beside the phalanges wraps around each other. At once the younger felt the difference between having his gloves off, he began rattling. Sans and himself rarely took off their gloves, but there were times they did... he even remembers holding Sans's bare hand not that long ago, maybe a few months back.

"*now. gather ya power here." Sans goes on rattling himself, then tells his screaming mind, 'doing this for papyrus's sake. he's gonna need to know for his future mate.'

The pair's eyes began to glow- gold and blue filled the room; then in the middle of their holes in their hands, the colour shone there. Then it filled the gap, then bled over into each other's hands.

It was a gentle wave of power from Sans's end but a mightly wave from Papyrus.

Sans quickly pulls away and bent over to one side both hands lay on the bed, facing the ceiling.

"SANS?" Papyrus questions with a frown, while he was worried he seemed not to be able to move, so he sat there with his hand still held up in front of him, the glow in their centre still burning bright.

Sans blinks, his left eye pulsing with need. Glancing down at his hands he knew he needed to complete this exchange. At least it was not like human spit.

Straighten back up, he hurryingly laces his phalanges with Papyrus once more, pushing onto the throbbing burn that was Papyrus. He sent his own back, an icy chill, and watched with an odd joy as his brother rattles and closes his orbits against the feel.

"*ok. let's finish this." Sans tells him softly, he grins at his brother's pout, then he gives one last push with his power and Papyrus copies him and the glow in their hands was gone.

Sans broke free. He leans back onto his heels.

'*dear sans. i am writing this letter to let ya know. that i am leaving ya. g'bye. your mind.' Sans thinks as he rattles slightly, still feeling his brother's warmth spending through his bones.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! WHEN CAN WE DO THAT AGAIN!?!" Papyrus yells at him, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him to look at him, "AND WHAT KIND OF KISS WAS THAT? COMPARE IT TO THE HUMAN KISS LIST!"

"*...mmm...i don't know what kind of skelly kiss that was?" Sans admits with a slight frown, it was more intense than he thought it would not. In his mind's eye he could remember someone explaining these things to him, not he could not recall them clearly, 'maybe i can ask 'dings when paps goes to sleep...'

"'SKELLY KISS'? ARE THERE ANYMORE SKELLY KISSES?" Papyrus asks latching onto the term quickly, it was better than saying skeleton kisses, he was sure Sans only said that because he was being lazy.

"*yeah. there's one on the centre of ya frontal bone. between ya orbit." Sans answers pointing between his sockets and rubs it there.

"AND WHAT ABOUT OUR NECKS?! I AM SURE YOU MENTIONED THAT!" Papyrus says getting more and more excited, he loved this, he loved that feeling and wanted to do it again and would have, he not for how shaken Sans appeared.

"*yeah... let's leave this for another day bud." Sans says quickly, moving out of his brother's grasp, "why don't we turn in for the night? what story do ya want read?"

Sans stood off the bed and went to the books that were on the desk; he could feel his brother's stare.

'*dear mind. please come back! i need ya!' Sans shouts to the empty skull, 'oh great. now i lost my mind. why did i let this happen?'

Sans blinks and notices that Papyrus was watching him, looking very happy.

'*maybe it was not so bad. and at least papyrus knows what to do when it comes to it.' Sans thought as he picks up a book and goes back to the bed.

Sans left eye glowed brightly as he reaches his brother and brought his skull down and tapped it gently against Papyrus with a slight click- then pressing their frontal bones together. Sans closes his orbits, sees Papyrus's golden glow even behind his lids- he pours a tiny piece of power at the mana point in between his eye sockets.

It was just a quick burst of power. Unlike that intent wave, he done through their hands.

Sans moves away and settles on the bedrest, getting comfortable. Glancing up he sees Papyrus holding his skull with one hand, looking pleased.

Smiling Papyrus turns and crawls into bed and climbs into the covers. He then settles by Sans's side, waiting for his story.

"BROTHER?" Papyrus spoke up before Sans could start, the older turns to his brother, "WHY HAVE YOU NEVER KISS ME LIKE THAT BEFORE? THAT SEEMED LIKE A TINY KISS. LIKE A 'CHEEK' KISS."

"*bro. i was never the touchy-feely type." Sans explains almost grimly, his eternal smile twitching slightly, "but i promise i be huggier and stuff from more on. alright?"

"YAY!!!" Papyrus cries out, his eyes glowing green which Sans responses to with his eye, soon their foreheads were clicking together again with that small burst of power following.

Sans blinks as Papyrus lowers himself back down and hugs him around his middle.

"I LOVE YOU SANS!" Papyrus tells him firmly.

Sans smiles as his brother hides his face into his t-shirt, he starts down at the red scarf for a moment. And then raises a hand to his blue bandanna that hid his own neck.

"*i love ya too bro." Sans answers with a smile, he brings the book up and opens it.

x☆x♡x

  
Sans woke up the next morning alone, which was nothing new. What was not was the warm air touching his bare neck.

He sat up with a gasp, then lightly holds his neck- glancing all the bed he spots his bandanna on the bedside table, next to the purple lamp.

Leaning forward he grabs his bandanna and quickly wraps it around, wondering why it was off in the first place.

Sans turns to his mind for possible answers, then remembered he lost his mind yesterday- he grins at his own silliness, shaking his skull.

"*it must have fallen off during the night and paps picked it up and put it on the side." Sans reasons with himself, leaning back down, placing his skull on the pillow.

Sans mind wanders to Papyrus, wondering just who his chosen mate could be. It kept coming back to Mettaton. They hung up a few times at parties. They were not the kind of parties Sans liked, they were more like club nights out.

And Sans liked more...quieter parties, like dinner parties and game nights. Papyrus liked them too, but lately, he been going out more and more with Undyne to these clubs. So he was guessing he was meeting up with Mettaton during these times.

Sans tries to picture Papyrus and Mettaton, they both liked to be the centre of attention...

"*do they try to upstage each other...?" Sans asks no one, frowning at the image that was forming; he had only even seen them together a few times. Papyrus had been so starstruck that he could barely talk, something Sans thought he never lived to see. But after that, he has seen they chatting loudly with each other, even posing together.

"*bro will leave the house. or i will. or the bot will come to live with us..." Sans said, sitting up he glancing around the shared bedroom, not long ago he wanted his own room, but now the thought of being without Papyrus sleeping beside him left an odd emotion bubbling within.

"*was this what papyrus meant by baby bones..." Sans asks as he rubs his sockets, trying to get the thought away, "he's planning to live here..."

Swinging his legs around, he stands off the bed and shortcuts downstairs in the hallway. There he listens for where in the house Papyrus was.

"*best just ask papyrus right out. 'are you and mettaton mates?'" Sans tells himself firmly, he marching towards the kitchen, where he could hear the off key singing coming from.

Going through the kitchen doors, Sans came to a halt, his orbits widen in shock when he notices two things.

One, Papyrus was not wearing his gloves. Which was not to bad.

Two, Papyrus was NOT wearing his scarf! ...

Quickly he spins around, but the image of his brother's neck had already been stored into his mind's eye.

"*bro! ya naked!" Sans cries out pointing to the bare neck, his eye glowing brightly, all thoughts of asking about Papyrus and Mettaton was lost to him.

 

 


	196. 'E' #1: Broken Comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of a Sans that gets lost in time after his life begun falling apart. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Monsters are not trapped in the underground. 
> 
> *Should warn ya now, I gave up on writing this story, but instead of deleting it, what I got I'm posting. So please enjoy what I have.   
> (I may rip this to piece and use the parts of this for another story...)

  
Comic Sans was broken- Sans knew long ago that he was broken beyond repair.

He also knew his machine was broken beyond repair- did it ever work, to begin with?- yet he still tried to fix it- so why did he not try with himself?

He wanted to end it all. Dying was easy, living was hard... so why could he not end it?

He was exhausted at living, yet afraid of dying.

Coward. Did it make him one?

The skeleton sighs heavily, then looks to the ceiling; above Papyrus was hanging with Mettaton, Undyne and Alphys, and had failed to realize that his brother had crept away.

It was becoming more and more of a daily thing now; Papyrus would get up, get dressed, go to work, spend his evenings with his friends or Mettaton and then go to bed.

The skeleton brothers had grown up in a small town, they knew everyone and everyone knew them; the town was mainly older monster and Papyrus was the youngest there living there, so never had anyone his own age; the brothers were always together.

It all ended when they had to move to the city. It was on the outskirts and was a small area, yet bigger than their town. Papyrus went out of his way to make new friends and was eager. A little too eager and scared most monsters off.

But then his little brother began truly making friends. First with Undyne when he wanted to be a police officer, so he followed the fish monster, then she started 'training' him and they became friends.

After Undyne hooked up with Alphys, Papyrus then meet Mettaton through her. And his small world was opened.

  
...however, now they barely see each other.

It had been ten years since they left their town.

Sans did not work. He really felt like he could not do anything, so spent his days with his 'projects' that Papyrus had no idea about, his brother thinks he slept and watched tv all day- he really could not get used to life in the big city.

With his inability to find proper work once he came here and his failing relationship with his brother, it had started dragging his mental powers down. These turn to nightmares that got bad at times. So he did not sleep as much as others thought he did.

Sans took a few steps back and stares at his machine.

It was completely different from his first blueprint; it was now modelled after a machine from a television series called Doctor Who (a show he loved)- the time machine named TARDIS. It was a large blue police box from old England times.

The TARDIS could travel across time and space, meant to change its outer dimensions and inner layout and impregnable.

Of course...

Sans back up some more, all of the outworkings of his machine was on around it. He was currently working on how to make it bigger on the inside to hide all the wirings, computers, gears, pipes and engine...

Sans sighs. Before he could build a sub-room, which was a highly skilled magic trait and was much harder to pull off than a sub-pocket or monster loot bags as humans named them as- he needed to build an engine room and then use runes to place it.

Changing the outer dimensions into something else other than what it was he had never heard of, but changing the inner layout he had, some monsters in olden times did something similar with their dungeons when humans attacks.

"*i have the magic. i don't have the right runes. and if it fails..." Sans spoke to himself with a sad smile, "then it all gonna go up in smoke."

Sans also wanted to build a mini core to go inside for a continual power source. Getting the plans from Wingdings was easy, his old friend happily gave them to him, if he could get in touch with him. Wingdings seems to have fallen off the face of the earth.

"*how many more years is this gonna take me to build a core?" Sans asks himself, he wanted to finish this before he died, "i'm gonna reach my max life at this rate. and i still can't make the broken thing time travel...'dings better answer his phone soon."

Suddenly a ring sounded out, causing him to jump slightly. Bringing up his menu he takes his phone out of his sub-pocket and answers the thing. Hoping it was Wingdings, he blinks at the caller's name.

"*hello?" Sans answers knowing who it was, "hey bro. what's up? ok. sure. just a sec and- now. like. right now?"

Sans glances down at himself, he was covered in oil and dust.

"*just a sec. i'm not at home." Sans tells him quickly, a lie he knew "be there in a bit."

Sans turns his phone off quickly, not giving his brother to ring back. He turns to his shower room and hurries over. This was going to be the quickest shower of all time, Papyrus sounded odd.

 


	197. 'E' #2: What's Left...

  
Sans could not believe what he was hearing.

The older skeleton blinks dumbly at his younger brother, who stood in front of him with his arms folded and an angry expression on his features.

Sans turns slightly, to Papyrus's right was Mettaton and to his left was Undyne. They were 'calling' him out or something.

According to them, they were fed up with Sans's behaviour and wanted him to leave... well that was how it came across to him. They had a long-winded speech that how he could not live off of Papyrus anymore and that he does nothing, he was useless and so fore... again, this was what those words were watered down to. He was sure they felt it was for his own good and all, but the way they told him made him feel like they meant each word they said.

Sans blinks.

Then frowns.

They were telling him to leave Papyrus's home. And it was his home; Papyrus bought the home and paid the bills, even giving some of the money to Sans for him to do what he liked.

"*i understand. give me a few days to sort my things and get a place of my own." Sans told them weakly, he stands and silently walks out of the room and away from the glaring monsters.

Of course, he listened to the whole thing, they had talked to everyone they knew to make sure Sans would not come to them and leech off of them.

'*am i really that bad?' Sans thinks as he wanders to his room, he remembers that there are runes to make things bigger- so maybe he could live inside the machine... which he was going to name, he could not keep calling it 'the machine'.

The skeleton sat on his mattress, then gazes around his room, it really has not changed much in the last six years since Papyrus's bought the place.

Sans blinks dully, he had nothing.

Nothing left of his savings, he spent it all on Papyrus when they first came to the city. No friends, since it was clear they must feel the same way from the three monsters' speech. No place to call home, he had sold his old house to buy another once they came here and put it Papyrus's name.

Dusting seemed so much more inviting now.

Sans's mind went back to his machine in his makeshift lab.

It was his baby, he had poured hours of work into it.

And for once he did not want to give up on it.

But what more could he give when he had nothing.

'*get a job. get a home. get a life.' Sans's mind said to him, 'once was a scientist. helped make the core and powers this city. do something worthwhile. or nothing at all.'

Sans stares down his room with interest, there was nothing really here worth keeping.

"*no. that's not right." Sans mumbles standing up, he reaches for the first pile of junk and began to shift through it, "some of it is worth it."

Sans's mind was working overtime now, he knew what to do. Grab his junk and leave. Go and live in the basement for a short time, until he found the runes he wanted.

 


	198. 'E' #3: Help?

  
It was pure hell moving all his belongings.

It was hell just thinking about everything Papyrus and the others had said to him.

Sans was completely worn out both mental and physical.

To make matters worst Papyrus had left with Mettaton for a long weekend, leaving him without any help.

"*that's that." Sans said with a nod, his lab was filled with boxes with everything he owned. He was hoping he could get places or something for everything, as none of his junk was going to be thrown out, no matter how worthless it was to him.

Sans sighs loudly, he was tired of this.

Bringing out his phone he searches through his contacts, the only one who could help with the runes was Asgore, since he was the only one who had access to the old royal library that was in the centre of the city- and as far as he could tell Papyrus still did not know he had a connection with the monster of the royal line, even after all these years.

The skeleton phones the old goat.

"*hey fluffybuns." Sans greets as the old king picks up.

"Howdy Sans." The answer came, his tone normal which was good, "What can I do for you?"

"*i need to get my hands on some books. books from the castle library." Sans explains right away, there was no point lying.

"Of course. But I need to know what for reason my friend, some can be a danger if in the wrong hands." Asgore told him firmly, "It's not that I do not trust you. It's others I do not trust. If anyone found out."

"*gorey. i'm not telling anyone what i'm doing. and my bro is out of town right now." Sans said trying to keep his voice cheerful, "it's books on runes for sub-spaces that i'm looking for."

"Oh! I did not know you were interested in making those!" Asgore says almost delighted, "A lost art that is! Most monsters are given sub-pockets as a child, but I fear the next generation may miss out since there are only five left who cast them in the city. And they are all old."

"*hmm. is it ok if i can over and get the key?" Sans says, choosing not to tell him what the runes were for.

"Of course my friend! Come over! Tori has some snail pie!" Asgore tells him, "See you soon!"

"*ok. see ya." Sans replies ending the call, he then starts and makes his way to the door.

XxX

Sans did not bother knocking or ringing the bell, he went right on through, an old habit from his days in the small town. No one locked their doors there and everyone was welcome at any time. Sans still forgets to lock his own door at times, no his lab one, but the front door; Much to Papyrus's annoyance.

"Sans!" Asgore greets when he hears him enter, he then studies him carefully, "My friend, you look exhausted! Come! Tori! Sans is here!"

Sans turns and follows his old friend, they made their way to the kitchen where Toriel was there smiling at them.

"Sans! My punny friend! How are you this evening?" Toriel says with a tight smile, which quickly fades as she too studies him, "Sans dear, what has happened? You look dead on your feet!"

"*heh. i'm sure papyrus has already explained at least something to ya." Sans told her, and by her guilty expression, he was right, "and maybe he asked ya not to help me out too. i know he no longer believes in me... i no longer believe in me..."

"You can live here Sans," Toriel says to him with a deep frown, she turns to Asgore, "Yes, Gorey!"

"Of course! We would love you to join our family! Asriel will love having you!" Asgore quickly says with a smile, he looked a little worried.

"*actually. i think i got a living space worked out..." Sans trails off, leaving Asgore to frown and then understanding reaches his eyes.

"Oh! So this was the reason you wanted the runes on sub-spaces!" Asgore said nodding at the thought, he turns to Toriel, "He just asked me about getting the key to the library at the old castle."

"*yeah. i've got a large metal box. if i can add runes and cast. i can place it somewhere and live out of it." Sans explains to them, not adding that it was a failed time travelling machine or he wanted to build a mini core within, which was a high-risk death factor.

He would need some flowing lava and a winter land inside it to be able to keep it running.

He really needed to get into contact with Wingdings, the Core was built inside a dormant volcano which still had a lava vein running through it- he then cast a winter rune nearby to keep the thing from overheating. The Core powered ten neighbouring cities.

Inside the volcano were tiny towns, the monsters living there worked on the Core all year round. Sans had been one who lived there. He actually moved because he thought it was unfair on Papyrus who had never left the walls surrounding them.

Toriel came forward, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sans... that seems kind of-" Toriel stops from whatever she was about to say, frowning deeply, then she smiles at him, "however, monsters pay a good price for sub-pockets and so are humans nowadays. They'll love the idea. It would be a good income if you master it!"

"*oh. yeah. sounds like a plan. but ya know..." Sans says with a cheeky grin, "i know how to do sub-pockets. i'm trying to get a sub-room."

"Sans!" Toriel suddenly cries out, she comes over and grabs his shoulder, "My friend! You have this rare gift and you have not been using it!?"

"*well... no one asked..." Sans says with a shrug, "and i didn't think of it... until i wanted it."

"Sans, why don't we help you move your belongings here." Asgore says placing a gentle hand on his wife and moving her off the skeleton, "then we can sort out your box plan. Because I do not think you can master this in a short time."

"*but papyrus asked no one to help me." Sans points out sadly, he turns away from his two friends.

"So what!" Toriel says in angry, flames burn around her form for a moment, "Sans, you are the one monster who kept me sane when my child died! When I ran off and I locked myself away. And I know you help out Gorey through those many sleepless nights! You are just having a hard time! Like we did! We shall not abandon you in your time of need!"

"*tori. heh. gorey. i've been having a bad time since leaving my town." Sans tells them truthfully for once, his defences at last down for the count.

The two goats turn to each other and smile.

"Dear Sans," Toriel says, she moves to him again, bringing him into a hug and lifting him off his feet, "We will stick with you. I promise you this."

"I too will stick by your side," Asgore adds, walking around and hugging both his wife and the skeleton, "those young ones do not understand anymore. What it is like to lost hope. We do. And we have battled through it as a team."

Sans nods, smiling at the pair.

"*thanks." Sans tells him, leaning into the hugs.

 


	199. 'E' #4: Turning Point

  
The three goats and the skeleton had worked throughout the whole of that weekend.

They had been surprised to see his machines and blueprints. He told them as much as he was willing about the machine - thus he took it apart piece by piece placed it with the rest of his junk in the attic of the Dreemurr house.

Asgore and Toriel had made him promise them something, that he would try and not give up. No matter what.

So he resolved in his soul not to give up.

Soon the weekend was over. He had completely moved in. Much Asriel's delight. The little goat loved Sans dearly, believing he was the sole reason his parents were back together and was liking the idea of him living with them.

Sans glances down at his clothes. Toriel had been helping him wash his items. And told him to help out in the future; it was strange he seemed to forget these things, he had done them when his brother was little. The goats had not given up on him, unlike Papyrus and the others.

He had been living there for a little over a month, it was clear no one had told Papyrus he had moved there, but it was only a matter of time before he found out. Sans knew his brother and his new mate, Mettaton would have some long speech about him once again.

It was like their life was not complete without a little drama in it. Sans half wondered what the pair would do when he was completely gone out of their lives. They could have no one to complain about.

Sans really did not know when Papyrus's love for him vanished, or when he truly got fed up with his lifestyle.

"Sans! Have you washed the dishes?" Asgore calls up the staircase that leads to his attic, "It is your turn."

Sans grins, pushing his sad thoughts away. The goats had sat down with him that morning after he first settled in, and showed him a timetable of things they wanted him and everyone in the household to do, it was going to be a 'family' thing to get him back on his feet.

"*coming gorey!" Sans calls back, wandering downstairs to the kitchen and walking to the sink.

Then he grabs the rubber gloves and began his chore.

'*if i can move my junk. then i can clean the dishes.' Sans kept telling himself as he worked, it was something he normally relates to himself whenever he does not feel up to doing anything, 'if i can keep building my machine. then i can clean the dishes.'

Suddenly he hears a voices. Raised voices.

Frowning he moves away from the sink, just as Asgore comes in. He gives Sans a tight smile.

"Sans. Perhaps you will do well with the castle today. There are still servants working there, so they can keep you company." Asgore tells him, handing him a key, "phone us tonight."

"*sure gorey." Sans says with a grin, he takes off the rubber gloves and then glances pass the goat as he took the key from him, "er... what's happening? did the kid break something again?"

"Actually..." Asgore starts, appearing annoyed, "It is your brother and his friends. They have come to speak with us. Mainly Toriel- the day before you arrived they came and informed us of what they were planning. She did not agree, but chose to keep out of it at the time, beliving that you would be okay. We also felt it was right for you to start doing things for yourself, we did not realize then how bad you was."

"*...oh... should i stay?" Sans asks in worry for them, remembering how forcfully they had been about their view of him.

"No. Go and do your research. We will be fine." Asgore says smiling brightly at him, then leans down and pats hirm lightly on the back, "we will talk with you soon."

Sans nods. Not liking to run, but that was the only thing he seemed to be good for, running away. However, he did not think he could face Papyrus.

Giving the goat and thankful smile, he leaves through the back door. The castle was more of a museum, it had a modern hotel built on the side of it for guests. There was still pleaces closed to the pubic. The library was one such place.

 


	200. 'E' #5: 'friends'

Sans sent five days at the castle's hotel and had gotten everything he wanted from the castle's library. Instead of reading through everything, he carefully took photos with his camera, storing them onto his laptop he brought with him; it would have taken him a lot more time if he had not done this.

However, things did not go as smoothly once he returned to the goats.

Something had changed in their tone; they still kept their word and let him stay, though it was clear they wanted him gone.

Mettaton and Papyrus were great at giving speeches that made others believe their voices, so this did not surprise Sans that whatever they told them about him, caused this new view of him.

Sans kept to the chores they laid out for everyone. And they seemed shocked that he had kept to them at all, he did not know why- had he not been doing that for the time he lived with them?

'*i'm a leech. a sponge. but i do want to change.' Sans thinks dully, he wanders to his bed and stares out of the window.

It had been a few months now, he did not leave the house that often, making the goats frown each time he refused. Sans did go out when he had a job. He worked with making sub-pockets for monster children and now a couple of rich humans.

It paid well. So he offered to pay his rent to the goats, but they just laughed and told him it was fine. But he explained to them that they were the ones saying he should do things himself, paying rent was one of those things. In the end, they agreed on a price, but the goats were uncomfortable with taking money off of him.

Sans had at last completed the runes within the machine.

It had taken all his magic, making him faint. And it still needed more.

So he used old crystals to store magic up, fainting with each time and after recovering had enough to make the giant inside room in the blue police box- that had been too big to place in the attic, so was taken up room in their basement.

The first thing Sans did was get floor plans to draw up. Then he needed to build the things, thankfully his blue magic helped. Then he needed to get the engine into the new engine room. It was much bigger than his lab had been, so the machine would fit nicely in and he could add to it later if needed.

But more importantly, he had a home of his own.

Sans turns to the blue box which now holds all his worldly goods, it was at the bottom of the goats garden. And he was moving it by van to Grillby's place. The fire monster had given him permission to house the box outside of his bar, claiming it would be a good feature until Sans could find another place.

Turning he glances back at his 'friends'. They were smiles almost sadly at him.

He grins back at them, then turns to see Grillby waving at him to come, and hurries along.

 


	201. 'E' #6: Lighten Up

Sans gazes out of his hole- on seeing no one outside he opens the doors and moves outside. The problem with his machine, which he now named NULL, it was on full of others.

Grillby's bar had an outside drinking area, which was on the right side of the building and the main entrance was there. It was placed between the main entrance and the garden's gate. So living next to a bar meant lots of monsters and humans walking pass, and he did not want to meet anyone. Ever again.

Sans himself was becoming a myth, a whisper amount the monsters. Those who see him were only children who needed their sub-pockets. Parents were shocked to find that he did it so fast and without their knowledge, they still paid him; As it was told anyone who refused payment had a bad time.

Monsters had not realized that he was living in that box.

And another myth was growing around the thing.

If the light was on, it meant something big was happening. If the light was off, all was well. In reality, if the light was on, it meant that Sans was out of the box and if it was off, he was inside. It remained off most of the time.

The only monsters he spoke to now were Grillby and Muffet.

Muffet owned a bakery across from Grillby's bar and would visit it after hours. She would be getting rid of goods that did not sale that day, give them to the needy. Sans had first choice.

He had heard from the fire and spider, that Papyrus did not know where he was and was looking for him.

Sans told them firmly that he will not see anyone, including Papyrus.

He had lost faith in 'friends' after what happened with the goats, even after they claimed that they would be by his side.

Grillby and Muffet they all but vowed to be there for him- Or at least, that was what they say. His view of the world was forever changed to the point where he could not remember why he bothered to try anymore.

So once again, he was at the point where he wanted just to lay down and dust.

Yet.

His NULL was the only thing keeping him going.

Sans had been adding room after room and they were getting bigger and bigger with which one he finished.

Sans quickly left NULL and ran to the bar, on opening the double doors, he walks into Grillby's empty bar, where only the fire monster himself was cleaning up the night's mess.

"*hey grillz." Sans greets with a smile, his sockets were dark, his eyelights had long since gone out and failed to return no matter how he tried, "busy night?"

Grillby nods and waves a hand for Sans to sit at the bar. The skeleton takes up that offer, needing a drink after all the night he had put in- the monster population had gone up dramatically, meaning that he had more work with everyone being born. Asgore was right about one thing, the next lot of offspring may not have sub-pockets if someone does not take up this skill.

Sans was planning on leaving once his NULL was completed, so he did what he could while he was here.

A bottle was placed in front of him.

Sans smiles his thanks and bringing the bottle to his jaws, drank deeply.

It was flaming gin.

And it burned.

Sans rattles against the burn, smiling tightly as he did. It as a nice heat that ran through his soul.

 


	202. 'E' #7: But Thanks

Placing the bottle down with a bang, he grins boldly at his 'friend' who was seemingly smiling back. 

"*thanks. i needed that." Sans said feeling the fading heat in his bones. His smile drops and he stares at Grillby, "i'm thinking about going away and never returning."

Grillby's flames rose higher, then settled quickly.

"*yeah. i know. thank you for everything." Sans tells him, smiling sadly now- he pauses as Grillby silently spoke to him, "i'll miss ya too. and yes. once i'm gone. i won't come back."

Sans lowers his skull 'listening' as Grillby talked with him gently saying 'words' he wanted to hear from someone else. 

"*didn't know ya two were together... and i didn't think anyone could feel like that towards me..." Sans says feeling heat raising in his cheekbones and it was not the gin doing it now, "and muffet too? both of ya. huh. how did i miss that? er. thanks. thanks again. but please don't ask me to stay. i've thought long and hard about this..."

Sans lefts his skull up to look at his friend, who was staring back at him with a sorrowful expression. 

"*really? welp. i can wait. bring her on sunday. ya both can say goodbye to me then." Sans says kindly to his fire friend.


	203. 'E' #8: Getting There Slowly

  
Sans felt excitement rushes through his soul- he had done it, NULL was complete for the original purpose. A time travel machine.

He could not believe it, at last he had creak it!

His other subjects for NULL still needed work... Like being able to change the outer shape and the impregnable part, and the mini-core. But he was getting close. He could feel it in his bones.

He stares at the white dog- he had spent them back in time five minutes and sat and stared at another white dog and himself, walking around pretending he was being watched by his future self without wanting to look around should it not be true.

He had returned to his own time rather quickly, in fear something should happen.

But it had worked.

He now stares at the dog who joined him on his trip. He knew from every time travelling sci-fi movie, do not meet your past or future self. Or even an alternative universe version of himself.

However Sans really wanted to know, what would happen when two of the same things came into contact through time and space.

Sans knew he should do more tests, throw a few bones through the door and see what happens. But he really wanted to know what would happen to live things so he could visit.

"*one may die and the other live? or the whole world falls into a black hole? or the au might collapses in on itself..." Sans went mumbling to himself, as he strokes the dog's head, it wagged it's tail and returned the stare with eyes full of trust.

Sans did not want to betray that trust by tossing it into the past.

"*so have it tested on some creature i don't care about..." Sans thinks aloud, then an idea pops into his skull.

 


	204. 'R' #1: One and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read notes... carefully or not, 'cause well... spoilers...
> 
>  
> 
> THE NOTE IS LONGER THAN THE CHAPTER! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Should warn ya now, I gave up on writing this story, but instead of deleting it, what I got I'm posting. So please enjoy what I have. <\--- oh no. here we go again...
> 
>  
> 
> *I began writing with the intent of not posting it, I actually write a lot of stories which may never be posted. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *So this idea came about when I was rereading a couple of Sans slash Papyrus stories- which are 'Lemon' fics. So just to warn ya if you want to know more. I'll write the story title and its author down below... be warned! Again, it's lemon. ...mature... mind the tags there...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *are you reading this? do ya like chocolate mug cakes?
> 
> *help. i'm a zombie. 
> 
> *I'm going to explain the outline of the story I was thinking when I wrote this; that's the spoilers. So skip...? I don't know... I was not planning on posting this. 
> 
> *if ya read this far into this, then ya must know by now I like reincarnation fic, RGP fics, reuniting fics, time travel fics, world hoppers fics... so after all this time, my 'tales of the unexpected' are showing patterns. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *...
> 
>  
> 
> *...
> 
> *.
> 
>  
> 
> * the end.
> 
>  
> 
> *i also want to know how long this can go on for and how it looks if I post this XD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *So. basically. The stories. I sure hope the author never sees this rot... I think only three persons read my stuff so it's fine... I think... 
> 
> *titles: 'For An Everlast Smile' and 'Lost but Not Forgotten' 
> 
> *broke my heart these did. 
> 
> * alright...Outlines (spoilers for the story it's based on): Sans is unhappy. While trying to help Papyrus, however, gave the impression that he loved Sans in a romantic way or Sans thought that was what he was talking about. Papyrus did not have the heart to tell Sans he was wrong began dating him. A lot of misunderstanding happen. And like I mentioned countless times. Lemon. It all comes out and Sans is upset, Papyrus is upset. Everyone is set up. Papyrus tells Sans he has fallen in love with him for real. Sans told Papyrus about the resets. Chara comes and dusts the world. A reset. Sans makes a mistake. Leading to Papyrus falling in love with Mettaton instead of him this time round. Sans hoped for a reset. Chara realizes this and announces there will be no more resets. I knew what was coming. I knew it and put it off for the longest time in reading the second part. 
> 
> *this is when I took over... and basically I was writing whatever came to mind at the time. And of course, the things I liked started showing their ugly mugs. And it went right off the beaten track. 
> 
> *no lemons here though...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *...I'm sure ya can read this without knowing about the story it's base on, or at least get an idea of what's happening. 
> 
> *Enjoy?

Sans stares numbly down at the water rushes by his feet- he was in a shallow area, a little way away and around him was the deeper parts so there was anymon could reach him even if they tried... that was not actually right, since there was a couple of raised areas under the water, but the monster would need to know about them.

The skeleton turns his empty eye sockets towards the path, there was no one.

No one would come to save him...

And he didn't want to be saved.

He had had enough with this life...

Reaching up a hand he ran it at his lower right socket, he was surprised that no tears had fallen; perhaps he had none left?

Papyrus, his brother, his one and only- the monster he hoped to spend his existence with, was gone. Well... he was still alive, but the memories of them there gone and because of one mistake on his part, the pattern in time changed, causing Papyrus and Mettaton to become mates.

He had lived these past months in agony- for the first time in his miserable life, hoping for a reset.

But the kid had confirmed after seeing his pain, that there would be no resets. They even laughed about it.

So now.

What was the point of living, if his reason for living was gone? The child, if it can be called that after all these 'years' within resets and runs, was trying to get to Asgore's castle in order to free themselves and leaving the monsters to their fate.

A life underground.

Without hope since their hope will go with the death of the king and the loss of human souls. And monsters mourning those lost during the run.

Sans knew how it would play out. He had seen it countless times.

And he wanted no part of this life.

 


	205. 'R' #2: In This Second

  
Sans frowns lightly.

Turning he sees the 'kid' hopping over the rocks under the water, trying to get to him. Their wide grin on their rosy cheeks never wavering.

Perhaps the only thing Sans and the 'child' or thing that lived within it, had in common. Was their eternal smiles.

They land on the rock mass he was standing on, humming an old tune only they both knew from their deadly dance.

"Your brother in worrying about you Comedian." They tell him with a hint of sick joy, their red eyes seemed to shine, they waved at him with their knife, "he was running around like a 'headless' chicken."

Sans turns to face them fully and merely stared at him dully, his orbits still empty, his eternal smile forever frozen.

"He is alive if you're wondering." They go on to say, snickering loudly, "That guy has changed a bit. Grown up? But still forgettable."

They fell into silence. Wanting for something.

Sans studies them carefully, by their expression, he could tell this had not happened before- because while he remembers the resets. He only remembers the overall thing, but the loads, these in-between parts. It was a little harder to remember since he only knows of the one before that, and the actions he took from the ones before that one- his dreams sometimes filled in the blanks... They had become clearer as time went on, which was not a good thing in his eyes.

They begin to hum once more, closing their eyes. But he could tell they were slightly open and they staring through their lashes at him.

In this second. In this moment of time, Sans could see another human.

In an image of his mind he sees a different human with burning red eyes, they had a green jumper with a yellow stripe and brown shorts with knee-high socks on and black boots. What stood out to him in this instant, they were crying.

[Chara cries out for help]

[.... but no one ca-]

Sans held out his arms, an offer he gave them each time they showed him mercy during the genocide runs.

[Sans is sparing you]

Chara's laughter bursts from Frisk's lips.

"*these arms are not a trap. chara." Sans told him, causing them to gasp loudly and then suck inwardly sharply- it was the first them Sans had spoken to them, it was the last thing they thought he would say.

"Sparing ME?!" Chara spat out, the white of their eyes changes to black, "THAT'S the BEST joke you have EVER told!"

 


	206. 'R' #3: Forbidden

  
"*chara." Sans said still holding his arms up, his smile never fading, "let's die together."

They jerk.

Chara slowly raising a hand to their face, their palm covering their eye and their fingers pulling at the roots of their hair.

The grip on the knife that they held in their other hand, tighten so much that their snickers had started turning white.

"...that is the nice-" Chara began but stopped themselves, then stained smile twitched and dropping their hand from their face, the creature within glares at him, "so? You want to sell your soul to me? In place of Asgore? Well then-"

"*nope. let's you and me. together." Sans says a little more firmly, his eyelights starting to form, "i'm tired. and you must be as well. chara. i don't want to die alone... again."

Chara wraps their arms around themselves, their teeth seemingly gritting hard.

Then they laughed. And laughed and more laughter.

"Comedian." Chara says slowly, they turn to him fully, "That is sooo funny. I haven't laughed like this for ages! Yeah, so thanks for that."

[Sans is sparing you]

Chara flinched at the words appearing.

They had not even started a battle, they realized suddenly, so in what way was Sans trying to spare them?

Chara looks to their feet. Then glances towards the skeleton, who still had his arms up, awaiting a hug, his sockets half closed in a lazy manner.

Chara felt their black soul throb, memories of their life with his brother came to mind- they had promised to die together too.

"There must be a catch!" Chara snaps suddenly as they angry causes black to ooze from their month, their skin going paler than Frisk ever had been, "you want something! And there's no way I'm going to reset! You're going to suffer! DEARLY!"

Sans says simply nothing, he was smiling at them still, it was a different kind.

Chara steps forward.

"No. I-" Chara says in confusion, they did not know what was happening, and they needed to listen to this new script for the next time to know what to do and say. However..., this was something- "I don't want to die alone..." the words had fallen from their lips before they realized what they were saying.

"*let's die together." Sans says looking ready to drop off to sleep at any moment.

"Together?" It was spoken a little more softly then they would have liked, "What do you want in return?" Chara asks forcefully, "I won't die with you unless you ask for something!"

"Go back a few hours. Let no dust pass ya." Sans told them, he watches their expression carefully, "I know ya always keep a save file from the start. So just a soft reset... or load? A save? It's a load off ya mind then. heh."

Chara brings up their menu. They had killed every monster in the ruins, it would such a waste of EXP to go back now...yet...

"Where do you want us to meet?" Chara asks at last, the sounded tired too now.

"*the last corridor. want to dance for a little while?" Sans asks gently, "without any lv between us."

"I would LV that." Chara says with a grin and watches in delight as Sans's grin twitches, "you better hold your end of this deal, Comedian."

With that said Chara exited their game and goes back to their first save- with a cheeky grin, they let Frisk take control. Who fell to their knees, panic washing over them. They could not feel Chara, which meant they must have had left their body and gone to Sans.

Quickly getting to their feet, they hurry to meet Toriel in order to get a phone and ring as many monsters' numbers they could remember.

They were thankfully for Papyrus making them memorize his number since he would be the first one they would ring.


	207. 'R' #4: Sound of the Siren

  
Sans stood silently in the castle's gardens, letting the sunlight from the creaks above to soak his bones in a delightful. It always felt like taking a drink of refreshing water whenever he sunbathes, he never questioned the reasons why.

He felt his phone ringing again.

It was Papyrus's ringtone.

He had been phoning all day.

After Sans had woken up that day, he felt like he had done this- then it came rushes back just as he was about to call Papyrus and ask him to meet; so he did not know why he would be calling since he never **invited** this morning.

And he did not want to speak to his brother anyway, hearing his voice might up him give up on this strange deal and he did not want that... not when it means taking Chara out of the world completely.

Sans frowns lightly, wonder how long it would take for them to get here. They had to get by each and every monster with mercy, or at least that was what he was hoping for. Even if they were struck down here until another seven souls came along if it might them all being alive and just him dead, then so be it.

"*welp. better go. they should be here around about now. it's been what? - sixteen hours?" Sans said to himself, sixteen hours were their shortest time they made it to the castle if they don't mess about along the way.

Sans shortcutted to his place behind the pillar and knew something was off straight away.

There were thick vines everywhere.

Stepping out into the main corridor he sees Frisk, not Chara, shaking and wrapped in vines. Slowly he walks towards them and comes to a halt a distance away.

Many muffle noises caught his attention and he turns to his left, his eyelights fade and his orbits widen at the sight. Wrapped and trapped on the pillars were his friends and brother; Papyrus's sockets widen at the sight of him and he tries harder to escape the vines that held him.

"*what's the meaning of this?" Sans asks turning back to the tearful Frisk, "flowey are ya there?"

A break in the tiled floor in the middle of Frisk and himself caught his eye, he glances to it and the yellow flower burst from it.

"Sorry, Smiley." Flowey says shaking badly, if he was a skeleton he would no doubt be rattling, "I had to do has he said. I wouldn't- I wouldn't not to say he said! He's my brother! So you all monsters should know I couldn't say no!"

Sans nods to this.

"*alright then." Sans says dismissing the flower, who quickly ducked down, coming back up closer to Toriel and Asgore, "chara or frisk?"

Frisk tries to tell him something, but whatever it was they could not say.

Suddenly black ooze pours from their ears, nose, eyes and mouth- they cough against the flow.

The ooze black moves in front of them, they stood before him only a shadowy form. They clicked their gooy fingers and the vines took the shocked Frisk up and wrapped in near Toriel.

"Hi Sansy! Did ya miss me?" Chara asks their voice sounding a little different now that he did not have a body of his own.

"*like a hole in the skull." Sans said replies, remaining still at the gross sight, then blink as he realizes that with each passing second, he was becoming more humanlike.

"Before we begin," Chara said black ooze gave way to pale skin and a rosy cheek formed, a red knife came into his hands, "I just wanted to let you know, you were always my favourite."

"*wow. thanks." Sans comments dryly, "that makes me feel so much better."

"Yeah. I've always loved you Sans!" Chara laughs loudly, his red eyes blading brightly with detemination. He hold the strange blade high, it seemed to be made out of pure detemination.

Sans frowns inwardly, noting that they said 'loved' not 'LVed'.

"*sure. i've always had a place in my ribs for ya too." Sans tells him, tracing the old would-be scar.

The two smilers grin at each other their eternal smiles.

"* _its_ **It's** _a_ **A** _beautiful_ **Beautiful** _day_ **Day** _outside_ **Outside** ," The pair say in one voice matching word for word, " _birds_ **Birds** _are_ **Are** _singing_ **Singing**. _flowers_ Flower _are_ **Are** _blooming_ **Blooming**. _on_ **On** _days_ **Days** _like_ **Like** _these_ **These** _kids_ **Kids** _like_ **Like** _you_ **Me**."

They both pause.

" _**S H O U L D B E B U R N I N G I N H E L L**_ "

Sans's soul battle music began to fill the whole corridor.

Their last dance had begun.

Sans never spoke through his rounds, wanting to get on with it, he tries not to look at the monsters he cared about stuck on the pilliars, knowing Chara wanted a reaction from him.

And when it came to the end.

Sans raises his arms as awaiting an embrace.

"*chara. let's die together." Sans asks softly, sweat ran down his skull, his breath came out in short pants.

"Yes!" Chara agrees with a mad glint in his eye, he rushes at Sans knife ready for his final attack, and as he slashed downwards, he felt the bones embedding into his back. As Sans fell backwards and Chara fell forwards, he went for that offered hug burying his face into the jacket when arms came around.

Sans could hear the monsters that Flowey gathered, that weed seemed to have undone the binding on their mouths- of course, his ears zeroed in on Papyrus.

'*it doesn't matter anymore...' Sans thinks as he began to dust, he opens his orbits and sees Chara melting into blackness.

The monsters fell silent when they see the white soul floating alongside a black soul that was the wrong way up, with the pointing part facing down instead of up; a human soul.

Instead of breaking the two souls gravitated towards and circled one another- then and came together and there was a burst of red and blue. The two tips of the souls fused toward and began to spin. The pair came to a stop and they were sidewards, almost like butterfly wings.

Redish black corrupted white- blueish white fills the black.

The dust on the ground turns into a small tornado, forming bones, then the black ooze encased the bones.

The new creature stood, with their strange soul burning brightly on full display for all to see.

It was Chara. An older looking Chara.

The skin was the colour of bones, hair blacker than black; which was not shoulder length, but cut close to the skull- right human-looking eye was right with hollowness around it, the same hollow was in the left, but it glowed blue. The human creature was the same size as Sans, wore that jacket in place of that white jumper was a green one, it had a yellow rim around the bottom. It was a mix between Sans's jogger pants and Chara's old shorts on the lower parts- for socks, he had two pair on, Chara's knee high ones and Sans's ankle white ones. For footwear, it was an odd cross between a slipper and a boot, with the underside being bootlike and the top slipperlike.

Lips curl back, stretching widen, showing off a set of 'Sans' teeth.

The creature turns and walks to the monsters. The odd soul had no gone into his chest up remained in front for all to see; he could no care less.

"*Well! That was fun!" He laughs at them, they stare at him in almost disbelief, "What? Did you not enjoy the show?"

Flowey pops up, smiling weakly at him.

He smiles back, "*Don't worry lil' bro, ya big brother ain't forgotten ya."

The flower lets go of Frisk who held to the ground and races to him, calling out Sans's name.

"*Heh hehehe! There's no Sans!" He laughs at the crying child, he looks down at the fear in their eyes, feeling great at that, this was their fault, to begin with; then to rub it in some more, "Sans is dead."

They fell to their knees sobbing loudly, between their cries they kept saying sorry over and over.

He leans over and pats their head gently.

"*if sorry made it everything okay, we wouldn't need hell." He told them grinning madly, his blue eye flared and suddenly they floated eye level with him.

With ease he pulls their soul in front of them, it was red, a different kind of red that it had been before, almost like it had been watered down.

"*To the barrier Azzy!" He informs the flower cheerfully, letting the little human float along as the monsters were slowly taken by the vines.

"Chara how are we going to get the six human souls?" Flowey asks as he settles the monsters in view of the human and... other human?

"*Don't worry bro. Sans memories will show me!" He said cheerfully, making the king stare in horror, "What's wrong fluffybuns?"

The king, however, could not talk, halfway to the barrier the monster had begun to shout at them, so Flowery covered their mouths once more.

"*oh... I know! Don't worry kingy!" He said highly amused, "I'm going to break the barrier and bring your son back."

The goat monster stilled. His eyes widen largely.

The strange human raises his arms and as if he called, large tubes appear moves up through the flooring. The glass suddenly shatters and the human souls come zooming towards him.

He smiles brightly; Sans had been their favourite monster too, so they were more than willing to help.

The souls seemed to be singing.

It was an odd haunting tune.

  
It made him sad and a tear falls down.

"*alright little ones." He says loudly, causing them to halt overhead, "let's die together!"

The souls fell like shooting stars, encircling the butterfly-like soul- with a sudden brightness the souls were now on his back, coming off like a cross between butterfly wings and flower petals, each one seethrough with the colour of that soul was thickly on the tips. Each of the six souls was fused in the centre of the 'wings'.

The creature looked more human now and gained a little hight.

"*But one more thing!" He says turning to the still floating Frisk. He took their soul in his hands and ripped it in half, their pain filled screams echoes off the walls. They fell face down on the ground.

Then using a small amount of power, he keeps both halves alive, then repairs the pairs until two little souls were there.

He sent one back into the human who was groaning in pain on the ground, then gave the flower the other half.

It was strange to watch a flower morph into a goat.

Asriel stares in wonder at his hands.

"*hiya bro." He said to the little goat with a huge grin, "did ya miss me?"

"Chara!" Asriel cries out, jumping into his arms, "Chara!Chara!Chara!Brother..."

"*Aa! As cute as ever bro." He says with that same grin, "but ya know i'm already dead right."

Asirel pulls back with a sad nod and he quickly moves away, just as two larger goats appear- when Asriel returned, the vines had vanished.

"*ok. I'm going now." He told the two older goats who were staring at him, looking ready to reach out and hug him as well, "I've got places to be."

"MY BROTHER." A small sorrowful voice calls out to him lightly, he turns to see Papyrus standing there, looking the joint souls.

"*sorry papyrus." He says with a heavy sigh, "ya brother is no more..."

The human creature began to fly upwards before the other could say anything else, the wings on his back growing larger and larger.

"*but know this." He says staring into the skeleton's sockets, "he loved ya more than anyone in this world." he went higher never leaving Papyrus's face, "more than anymore."

A brush of rainbow colours cracked the air, a hot white light shone brightly; it broke.

The barrier broke.

The monsters were free.

At last.

The ones during this event witness the creature fly off into the sky, never looking back. 


	208. 'R' #4: Reincarnation

So.

A skeleton walks through a world of white, there was a grey outline of a world around him. The only colour was himself and those around him.

Sitting on his shoulders was a little boy about four years of age, with bright Cyan coloured eyes.

Walking alongside the right side of the monster, a seemingly shy girl, with purple eyes; she was a step behind and held onto the skeleton's sleeve as they went along. She looked about eight.

Just in front of him were two children, a girl and boy, laughing together; the girl had yellow eyes, while the other had orange. They both looked around ten years old. They laughed and joked with each other, playfully pushing each other.

On the right of the skeleton and holding his hand, was a child about six, he had blue eyes, he was looking happily up at the skeleton.

Walking close to the blue-eyed boy, was a girl about ten or eleven. She had green eyes had shone with kindness, she held the little boy's other hand.

Holding the skeleton's left hand and walking a little in front of him almost pulling him along, was a boy, who seemed to be in his mid-teens; his red eyes were filled with determination.

The strange group and chosen not to die, instead try and live after the purple-eyed girl had shared some knowledge with them. It was called Reincarnation and something only the most determined of souls could do.

They never really had a chance at life and wanted to experience it.

However, they had decided to stick together and be reborn together.

Suddenly the odd party stops.

The whiteness clears from around them, and they came to be standing in front of a large house with a pair of humans sitting at an opening of some glass double sliding doors, they had their bare feet on the step and was leaned on each other.

"*this is them." Sans told the children, "newly wedded couple who both want to have lots of children. but 'cause both have a few medical problems they were told that it would be hard for them to have kids. they are rich beyond compare. yet it can't buy them what they really want. so. want to help them out? they're both really nice folks."

The seven souls agree with a cheer.

"*so. according to golden locks. we have to enter the male, right." Sans says turning to the purple-eyed girl, who froze slightly, then nods firmly.

Sans walks forward and the others follow.

"*alright. let's do this as one." Sans told them with a grin, "if we could break a powerful barrier than this should be fine."

The strange group entered the male- he leans forward with a gasp, his bistre coloured eyes flicker many different colours before he could breathe again.

Frowning he gazes to his new wife, her pink-hazel eyes blinks at him in fear. He gave her a small smile letting her know he was alright.

The couple settles once more, turning to look at the beautiful night sky that was filled with shining stars.

Somewhere else, monsters came pouring out of a mountain.


	209. 'R' #5

  
"BROTHER!" The shadow declares, he held up a hand for them to halt their movements, "SANS! BLUE MEANS STOP!"

  
The world turns blue.

 

He awoke with a gasp.

Ness blinks away the dream.

He had these dreams many times, he had no idea what they meant.

Then frowns deeply, the human teen sat up and glances around his room; it was messy, star charts were plastered on the walls, along with other sciencey stuff.

He ran a hand through messy white hair and with both hands behind his head, he takes off the hair bit that was around his wrist and ties it up high- his hair was cut so it was short around the back, but long around his front, coming down around his jaws.

Letting his arms drop he stares around his room once more- even though he was worried, his teeth that always seemed to be showing, making it seem like he was smiling all the time.

Crawling off of the bed he grabs a blue vest off the floor and pulls it on his bare top half- which was a tight fit thanks to his fat on chest; he then glances down at the trousers he wore. He had showered before going to bed last night, so these were clean...

Standing he wanders to his bedroom door- on coming to a long corridor with many doors, he wanders towards an end with a window, there was a staircase under it.

As he reaches the top of the stairs he blinks at the large mirror that was placed there- for a split second, he thought he saw something else in his place. It went too quick for him to know.

He studies himself, he was a chubby human of eighteen- the oldest of nine children; he was blind in his right eye, making it pure white- however, in his left eye he had three different colours. Blue, Cyan and yellow.

Eyes were the window to the soul and it reflexed as such. Everyone held a bit of each, however, there was always one that outshone the rest- for humans, they were born with Hazel eyes until about six, though it was not unheard for colour to appear before that.

It was not unheard to have three colour too... just rare.

"Ness! You're up?!" Turning he sees his red-eyed twin Clancy, "What a shock to have in the morning!"

"funny..." Sans says staring at Clancy's smile that was so much like his own, his rosy cheeks stood out against his pale skin. Again just like Ness's rosy cheeks and skin pale. Unlike Ness, Clancy had black hair which he kept shoulder length and loose.

Clancy hurries past him, going down the stairs with a happy hum.

Ness follows at a much slower pace.

At the bottom of the stairs he met his sister, she had curly brown hair in a high ponytail, her eyes green seemed to twinkle at the sight of him.

"Good morning brother!" She beams at him, she was sixteen and already grown taller than him- she called him brother because she knew he liked it, however under that odd dream he flinches at it.

"g'morning beryl." Sans greets with a smile, "what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Beryl tells him to a smile, "not everyone is there for once, so you'll be one of the first! How rare!"

"heh. thanks for cooking." Ness told her kindly, she smiles more at the praise and then runs off to the kitchen.

As he went forward something rushes past him, followed by another something. Blinking he stares at the second pair of twins in the family- Fourteen-year-olds Amber and Rufus. They both had flaming red hair; Amber eyes were yellow, she was a little shorter than her twin. Rufus had orange he was not only taller than her, but was widen; and as himself and Clancy, they looked so similar it was scary.

"g'morin." Ness calls out to them lazily, they turn and grin at him, returning the greeting. Then rushes off into the dining room.

"Good moring brother." A soft voice spoke up, causing him to jump slightly, he turns to see twelve-year-old Violet smiling sweetly at him, she plays with her golden hair.

"g'morning." Ness smiles back with a grin, he leans forward and gave her a quick hug. And she happily returns it, "ready to break our fast?"

Violet nods and joins her brother in his quest for breakfast.

As they reach the double doors they hear someone running behind them, they turn to see a boy of ten wearing a tutu, as he sees the pair his blue eyes lit up and he crashing into the oldest for a hug.

"g'morin azul. and clodwal." Ness says with a grin, behind the ten-year-old was an eight year old with shining cyan eyes came up, he grins. Azul moves his long black hair out of his face, he had taken it out after his morning's dance practice. Clodwal on the other hand, had blonde hair, not golden like Violet, it was much paler in colour.

"Good morning Azul, Clodwal." Violet says to their younger siblings, "Did you two sleep well?"

"YES!" They both answer loudly- Azul let go of Ness, and Clodwal quickly took his place and let go just as quickly.

Following up behind Clodwal was another child. A boy. He looked about four years of age and had hazel eyes.

"g'morin." Ness says to his youngest and who took after their parents more than any spiling, "miles."

"Good morning Miles," Violet said to him too, smiling sweetly at him. With eight older siblings, the child was always a little silent, since everyone seemed to speak up for him.

"BREAKFAST IS DONE!" Beryl voice calls out, and the group outside the dining room turn and head inside.

"Morning Children!" A male voice calls to them, they turn to see their father beaming at them from the head of the table.

And all took their places, the youngest being closest to their parents. So Ness was nearer to the end with Clancy and Beryl.

"Ness!" Their mother yells out, looking him up and down, "I keep telling you! You have to wear a bra!"

"why?" Ness asks lightly, not understanding.

"Because! You're a young lady!" His mother says quickly, looking to her husband for backup, "Dear!"

"Oh! Yes!" His father said quickly nodding, then frowns towards his son daughter, "despite how you feel inside! You are still a woman and not a man!"

Ness could feel the temperature drop as his siblings gives their parents dirty looks.

"ok." Ness answers, it was fine, he was used to it- he truly felt like a male inside, it was his outer side that got it wrong...

He tries looking at guys bodies to see if he felt anything towards them... there was nothing, but then again he felt nothing towards female either. Which was strange, he would have thought he should feel some kind of desire at his age, but he simply did not feel anything- he was hoping that could give him a hint of what he truly was.

Standing Ness hurries out the room, on a quest to find one of his bra he normally throws around the house- it did not take long before he finds one, behind the sofa in the living room. Glancing towards the door, he listens. Then quickly he takes off his vest, showing his bare breasts and hurriedly puts the thing on. The only good thing about the bra was it helped him not to feel the sweat so much.

It was a hot summer's day.

Pulling his vest back on he stares out the window, they lived petty far off from others, so it was unlikely anyone would walk past, since he should have closed the curtains, just in case.

"Ness!" Clancy's voice calls, "breakfast is getting cold."

The door opens and they stare at each other for a moment.

"you ready?" Ness asks his brother, "it's gonna be a long drive to the lake."

"Yeah! duh. I'm looking forward to being away from mother and father for two months!!!" Clancy answers with a cheeky grin.

"welp...we'll going to be away longer once this summer's ended." Ness says coming towards, "college and all that jazz."

Clancy rolls his eyes, "You're going to college! I'm going to be working!"

"away from home. in a different town." Ness says in a dull manner, thinking of the four years course in college- he was sure he could pass sooner, if not for some set assignments and other course work.

"I'm gonna be a photographer!" Chancy says brightly, "it's going to be fun!"

"going freelance is hard though." Ness points out with a sigh, "it's only 'cause dad is paying our way, that we can do basically, anything we want."

"I know! It's great right!" Chancy replies, wandering ahead of his brother, "Come on! Let's finish breakfast! Then get our stuff together and then bid farewell to this place!"

Ness follows before with a grin, his brother grins back at him. Ness quicken his pace, then coming to stand in front of Chancy, he held up his hand him to take.

"let's go together," Ness utters softly, staring at the red eyes with his single blue.

  
Chancy took the hand of that offered hand fast.

"Yes." Chancy answers with an almost crazed expression as his grin widen, "We were born together. We will die together. Always together."

"er. sure bro." Ness replies with an easy grin, knowing his twin ways by now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sans- Girl(boy within)= Ness- Eighteen  
> Chara (Red soul)- Boy= Clancy- Eighteen  
> Green soul- Girl = Beryl- Sixteen  
> Yellow soul- Girl = Amber- Fourteen  
> Orange soul- Boy= Rufus- Fourteen  
> Purple soul- Girl= Violet- Twelve  
> Blue soul-Boy = Azul- Ten  
> Cyan soul - Boy = Clodwal- Eight
> 
>  
> 
> Hazel (new soul)- Boy- = Miles- Four


	210. 'A': Another VR Fic...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters pause at the mountaintop, yet the world gets moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story that I'm not going to continue.

Upon the mountaintop, near a gaping hole in the ground, still many monsters; all stood, standing out over the land below, watching the setting of the sun in the distance. It sank into the waters off into the horizon, reflexing with shining peals of light that seemed to dance.

Soon it had gotten dark. And the stars shone out above.

The monsters continued to gaze where the sun had been.

Almost like they were waiting. And they had waited for their whole lives for this moment.

It would have been nice if it was real.

In the midst of the monsters, Sans the skeleton grits his sharp teeth together, he then turns to his 'brother' Papyrus, who was once staring in amazement at this whole new world that was now opened to them. But now had this expressionless look on his features.

Turning he stares up, it was beautiful.

They really looked like real stars... like the stars of the past. The devs really went all out with the graphics. The detail was brilliant.

Sans knew through living in the underground the visuals, sounds smells and tastes was outstanding, but he thought the aboveground would incomplete.

'*the game has ended... so why am i still here?' Sans thought and quickly looks around for the beta tester; they were hugging Toriel tightly.

  
The large female goat monster did not move, there was no life in her eyes- merely staring with glassy eyes.

Sans grits his teeth harder. He dared not look up at his motionless brother again. Papyrus had also beside him.

The bata tester moves back and turns Sans, smiling almost bitterly at him.

Sans knew how they felt, he had also fell in love with these characters. They were not just soulless RPG monsters that looked alike... apart from a few, but even then, these ones had certain traits that could grow.

"*just a few more minutes." Sans answers smiles calmly, while odd feeling was squeezing his heart, "i want to watch the stars a little longer."

The beta Frisk nods, then walks to stand beside him.

The world was around them seemed to be still moving. Only the monster characters had stopped.

With a heavy sigh, he brings up his menu- First thing he did was check to see if he had any messages from the other staff.

He did not.

Sans then decides to log off.

With a flick of his hand, another page came up and his index went to press a button...

His finger hovered over an empty space.

His log off button was not there.

Sans gaze all over the see-through screen page, wonder if there was a re-design and the log off button had been moved.

It was nowhere to be found.

Sans blinks, then he closes his menu, trying to think.

Standing in place he glances up at the lovely stars, it was much darker than before, making them stand out more. The chilly mountain air washes over him, sending him a scent of foliage from the forest below.

Yeah, the world was still moving...

Sans frowns deeply, it was strange for the world to keep on going like this.

"*is this a new update?" Sans asks no one, but the present Frisk shrugs at his question. The way their finger was in the air made he realize that they too did not have a log off button.

"Sans!" A familiar voice calls out to him.

Both turn to the sound of the voice.

The skeleton blinks, he turns to see Chara standing there, looking confused.

"My log out button is not here. Is your's?" Chara asks quickly, then looks to Frisk, "and your's?"

Frisk shook their head no.

"*no. i was just about to come to find ya." Sans tells him, fear was beginning to grip him tighter than ever he felt.

"What is happening here?" Chara says with an angry huff, staring between the skeleton and human, "the beta tester has completely cut me off and I can't seem to override them."

"*what?" Sans says in shock, he turns fully to them and grabs them by the shoulder, staring them right in the face, "really? 'you' can't override them?!"

Sans looks to Frisk.

They nod their answer.

  
"*we need to get to the basement. now!" Sans tells them, letting go he opens his menu, pulling up his map he clicks on the right shortcut and opens the space, "come on. we're taking a shortcut."

Both Chara and Frisk took Sans by the elbow, holding onto his blue jacket; together they jumped into the air as Sans began to walk through the blackness. They felt a strong pressure and then it went black; then they were behind Sans's house since his 'lab' could only be entered by the key and if any beta tries to hack, they got a message.

"*here we are." Sans says with worry starting to edge it's way into his voice. He had many mangas in his time, most of the older ones had players getting trapped in the VR games. When it began a real reality, some people were fearful of this.

"*sure it's just a bug. bet the team has already set a patch out." Sans says as he leads the pair into his 'lab' and made his way to the seemingly broken machine.

As he touches it, it was immediately fixed.

The two human characters sat on the tiled floor, watching as the older staff member tapped on the keyboard.

Sans blinks when he sees an incoming call. He grabs the headset and places it over his skull, then lined the mic with his teeth.

"*hello. can ya hear me? this is sans." Sans asks down the mic, playing around with it since. "what? reset? okay... but. yeah. the rollback feature works great. didn't get our reports? yeah. and we are still in full control of them... why wouldn't we be. they're just soulless characters reading script. i paused them at the ending. and gonna unpause them for the credit scene... right. yeah. we know that. look. we don't have our log off button."

Sans stood listening to his team manager, they seemed surprised.

"*so... ya have been trying to get in touch with us for a while." Sans says confused, he frowns at the computer screen in front of him, reports were appearing, windows kept opens over and over, filling the screen completely.

"Tell him about the beta overriding me!" Chara calls out loudly, making the skeleton startle.

"*oh! the beta has overridden chara. they no longer have access to their menu and stuff." Sans explains quickly.

"'and stuff'. Love that technical term Sans." Chara snorts at him, but he did not pay any attention to them.

Instead the skeleton stood listening intently to the person in the real world.

"*so. reset the game. start again." Sans replies, making sure he was heard right, "alright. thanks. talk to ya soon."

Sans places the headset down and turns to the pair.

"*so. there was a bug. or glitch. they're not sure." Sans told them, trying to be calm about this, "they said said try resetting the game. and our data on the rollback feature we sent was all lost...the reason behind it was..."

Chara huffs in an angry manner, folding their arms across their chest, they already knew the reason.

"Unbelievable! Can't those tech guys do anything right!" Chara half shouts, "And why can't they just ask for more time for the deadline! VR games cannot be rushed! And another thing-"

Sans sighs. Frisk sighs.

It was clear that Chara was going to be like this for a while.

And Sans could understand their annoyance. Those in the real world should not be playing around while they were inside working, and that was what had happened. Sans had been told that there had been a new data for the AIs and wanted to install it at the first chance they got.

It seemed that they did it slowly during this last run.

They want a perfect world, yet rush things and cause other errors.

Sans pulls up his menu, he looks down; '[RESET]' stares back at him, not the words were greyed out, he could not use the button too.

"*can any of us use our reset button?" Sans asks them, Chara shook their head and Frisk nods theirs, "really? ya can."

Frisk signs at them.

They tell Sans that someone else has appeared. A new button.

"*what new button?" Sans asks in confusion, the lady on the other end never mentioned anything new with the buttons.

They tell Sans it's labelled [True Reset]

"That must be something to fix this!" Chara thought aloud, "Like a failsafe if something like this happens?"

"*maybe. reset the game kid." Sans asks them, they smile at him and press the button. The familiar feeling of the rewinding roll back took over him.

Blinking he was in 'his' bedroom.

Sans sighs, shaking his skull at the whole mess. That was meant to be the last run before they logged off. He was meant to be taking a break then. He was planning to travel the one of the last places where there was natural air. Humans had ruined their world, it was no wonder why they all wanted to get lost in the VR games.

Sans's company was new, but it had lots of staff that worked on major projects in the VR world.

It was like they had bought in every person who was brilliant for one thing and had them work on one thing. The problem was the money to do this was over the top. While all the workers had a set contact, the company had thrown the whole budget on the best team.

Sans was the scarps end. Only there for testing but glad to be working on the project. It was one of the greatest VR game he had seen, and he has seen many in his day.

Sans suddenly stops his train of thoughts. He could hear noises. Noises coming from below. Someone was moving around in the kitchen, very loudly.

Frowning deeply, he shortcuts downstairs, into the living room close to the wall.

There was loud singing... which was not his nor Chara's voice. And Chara and himself were the only two who had voices, the monster characters had speech boxes.

What's more, Chara and Frisk should still be in the ruins, so no monster character should be moving.

"*hello?" Sans calls out aloud, causing the person to sing and whatever that they were doing stopped too. It sounded like a child was using their pots and pans as a drum kit with their wooden spoon.

"SANS! YOU ARE HOME!" The voice calls out, which was followed by heavy footsteps.

Sans blinks as he came face to face with the skeleton Papyrus. Who was staring at him with what can only be called as worry.

"*papyrus?" Sans says in complete and utter confusion, "i don't remember unpausing ya."

"WHAT WAS THAT BROTHER?" Papyrus asks, looking equally confused.

"*wait. are ya someone from tech support?" Sans asks with a smile now, "because some strange errors have been happening around here. ya could have warned me ya were gonna use papyrus as an avatar. ya gave me a scare."

Papyrus studied him silently for a moment, and Sans wondered if they had logged off, not their blinking at him said otherwise.

"SANS, IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE, I FAIL TO SEE THE PUNCHLINE." Papyrus tells him at last, then marching towards him, they pick him up and hold him close, "ARE YOU FEELING WELL, IS THAT WHY YOU ARE HOME EARLY? OR ARE YOU JUST BEING LAZY?"

Sans rests his chin on the shoulder, thinking deeply over the matter at hand.

"*i think ya having a joke with me." Sans snaps out angrily, he pulls back and glares at the person wearing Papyrus's body, "this is nothing to laugh! we're are having troubles with the reset button! the log out button! and now ya messing around with us!"

"BROTHER." Papyrus says looking a little upset and hurt, which was strange, it was a skeleton monster, he should not be able to pick up any emotion from it, "ARE YOU WELL? DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL A DOCTOR?"

Sans growls, without his input, his left eye flamed up. Things all around the room began to fly about, causing him to jump out of his skin... his fear fuelled the raging magic more.

Papyrus held him near without fear, then hurries over to the sofa and sat down. He began talking fast and loud, but nothing was making sense to Sans. The person seemed to be trying to reassure him. However, their words were odd...

Sans settles down, the chaos surrounding them stops. And the things that were still in mid-air dropped.

"SHH! SANS! IT IS OKAY! I AM HERE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOUR BROTHER! AND AS LONG AS I AM WITH YOU, NOTHING CAN HURT YOU! I PROMISE!" Papyrus carries on his long-winded speech, seemingly not noticing that Sans had calmed down.

"*... thanks bro. ya the coolest." Sans utters out pulling back and giving the skeleton a wide grin, "sorry. must have been still sleeping or something."

"IT IS FINE BROTHER! JUST AS LONG AS YOU ARE OKAY!" Papyrus answers, leaning back and giving him a bright smile.

"*listen bro... i might go back upstairs and catch some zzz." Sans says trying to escape the grasp, for just bones, Papyrus was strong.

"OF COURSE! IN FACT!" Papyrus stood and began walking with him still held close, "I SHALL TAKE YOU THERE! HOWEVER, JUST THIS ONCE! I DO NOT WANT YOU TO MAKE A HABIT OF SLEEPING DURING THE LIGHT HOURS! YOU DO ENOUGH NAPPING DURING THE DARK HOURS!"

Sans said nothing, he did not know what to have to this. He needed to learn more, but he had a sneaking suspicion that this was the new AI program that he had half listened to, he had been too worried over the log off button to pay attention to anything else.

'*is it just papyrus? or all monsters?' Sans thinks, he was placed in his mattress, which he never really truly slept in, 'i'm so used to them being frozen during the scenes leading up to Frisk. that i don't know how to react to them.'

Sans blinks as he realizes that Papyrus was staring at him in worry about, and he gives a weak smile.

'*how am i gonna get through this.' Sans thinks in panic, he was hugged once more- in the real world, he had no brother, no sister no anyone and was not used to be hugged like this, 'frisk better make this a quick run.'


	211. BennuTale #1: For what is most precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sans fully aware of Resets and Asgore always remembering the one prior, the pair finds a way to explain this to Alphys each time.
> 
>  
> 
> Over the course of many resets, Sans and Alphys join forces and found a way to stop the resets, at the same time breaking the barrier without the last human soul. ...
> 
>  
> 
> They found a way.
> 
> But at a great cost.
> 
> Now some monsters become 'true' monsters the humans always claim them to be. The remaining monsters who still 'civilized' must survive this new world the underground has become.
> 
> And when the barrier does break for good, these feral like monsters bleed into the overworld, searching for a new home. 
> 
> This is the prologue of that time.

A male goat monster, a female lizard monster and a male skeleton, all stood on a balcony overlooking the underground from the castle.

This was one of the rare places that real sunlight could shine through; and before the Core gave them fake light, they used large mirrors for the warmth of the sun to get to places where they grew their food.

There was also the soil in the castle ground, growing the best food. The old kings had gotten this soil by dragging it through with hooked sticks long ago. All the places that had holes to the outside world were carefully watched, everything that had could get they would.

The water that flowed from the outside world brought in new mud, which was cleaned and used; rock masses had been cut into deeply, this soil was placed within and the Core would get it the fake sunlight.

The water from the waterfalls and snow was what they drank, but they had to be mindful of the watery monsters that depended on these. They would only take a small amount and store it away.

The records showed there was a time when the water thinned out, almost drying up, the heat from the holes became unbearable for the nobles living in the higher places. That had been the hottest year since records began.

Then there was the snow area.

The snowy places had soil to grew trees, but the monsters needed the trees just as much as food, so they left the earth there alone, taken bits only if truly needed.

So the kings of the past had made the underground so that the monsters were no longer crying out for sunlight nor food and water. It was home.

However, they still lived under the threat of humans coming down. Or if...when they reach they reach the surface, the humans come hunting them down.

Sans was now fully aware of the timeline shifts, he was aware of all the dust that floated away by the hand of the human child Frisk.

Alphys was aware only by the records Sans had shown her.

And Asgore. Asgore had the ability to remember one reset prior to the one he was currently living. The last reset had been a good one. They had reached the surface and Frisk had found a way to bring Asriel back.

"Is the machine ready my friends?" Asgore asks the two scientists, the lizard and skeleton nod their heads.

"Y-yyes ssire, i-itss ready to g-go on your command." Alphys answers after a moment of silence from the three.

Sans glances across the underground kingdom, staring at the Hotlands. The Core could just be seen- along with the machine that had built on top of the building.

It was a machine had would send pure determination, straight up at the barrier, weakening the seal.

The pair had worked endlessly during the last forty resets, with Sans keeping data in his own lab to gave to Alphys each time it happened. The machine had been placed in parts in his lab as well, and with this reset, they secretly built it upon the Core.

"And... the results cannot be changed?" Asgore asks sadly, his head bowing slightly at the thought.

"*the results can't be changed." Sans confirms equally sad, "but we are doing this for those who are most precious. we can end this eternal nightmare."


	212. BennuTale #2: Rainbows in the Rain

 

-While the machine would weaken the seal, it could not break it with one blast.

It needed two solid hits.

However, any monster who views the blast would have certain... side effects. Half the population would turn feral, savage even- their memories sealed or erased, it was not clear which.

This feral state monsterkind had not been in for millions of years- yet it was how the humans had always pictured them as.

The completely feral group were going to be labelled as Group One. It was thought there was no hope for them to become sentient again.

Group Two would turn feral, but with the hope of growing and learning. And a better hope of regaining their memories.

Group Three would not turn feral, their memories would be sealed and the basic everyday things they would know.

Group Four would keep their memories. Seemingly no effect from the machine.

Group Five, these were the ones in the in ruins. Going completely untouched by the blast rays.

 

... this was going to be catastrophic to their civilization.

 

But the survivors would come out as free monsters.

 

The second blast would take place three years after the first- it would send pure determination along with the power of the six human souls, breaking the seal completely. And stopping the resets.

Sans had collected data from hundreds of their timelines, he knew how to put a stopper to it by now. And that was to catch it before it starts. The second blast was going to happen just as the human Frisk fell into the underground. And hopefully, they would not go onto a killing spree.

The last reset may have ended with them being free and the prince coming back to life, but the humans had not been so kind. After five years the humans had chosen to attack.

Now with the feral monsters active, perhaps they could defend themselves without holding back. Since no monster wanted to take up arms against the humans.

Sans still remembers Papyrus refusing to fight when the humans came in the middle of the night. He was one of the firsts to die.

"Sans. Alphys." Asgore calls the pair out of their dark thoughts, "Alphys, you are going to be the one to stay sane, yes?"

The lizard nods quickly.

"And you Sans," Asgore goes on, turning slightly to his friend, "you are going to watch the blast."

"*yeah." Sans mutters lowly, he sighs.

"I trust you said goodbye to your loved ones." Asgore continues in a pained voice.

The pair nod again.

Sans had spent the whole day playing with Papyrus; he then asked for his brother's red scarf, Papyrus had been puzzled, but Sans had claimed it needed fixing, so his brother had given it to him, with eyes filled with trust; he carefully and lovingly placed in his sub-space, or monster loot bag as the humans called it. Then he put his own blue jacket in there, just in case he came around. But he highly doubted it, since there was no way of telling which group he would fall under. But he wanted these items safe and close to him.

"I-it sh-should happen s-ssoon." Alphys told them, looking at her phone, "I-I am g-going to the b-bunker. M-my ki-king?"

"Yes Alphys?" Asgore answers kindly, smiling gently at her.

"A-are you s-sssure you won't c-come with m-me?" Alphys questions softly, closing her eyes shut as she waited for his answer.

"I will become a breast," Asgore told her with his head high and proud, "And fight by my people's side when we obtain our freedom." he finishes with a kind smile.

Alphys looks to Sans, the same question in her eyes.

"*i just can't deal with this anymore." Sans admits dully, he always felt he needed to explain his reasoning, it always felt like an excuse whenever he said it aloud, "i don't want to be around to see what we've done. and i'm so tired. i can't-"

Sans felt a giant hand on his shoulder, he looks up to see his king giving him a tight smile, tears were at the corner of his eyes. The skeleton sighs, he was thankful that the old goat never pushed him.

"It will be starting soon." Asgore says, even though Alphys had just informed them and that Sans knew the timing, "You will not be alone. I will be right here."

"*kingy. when it's finished. we won't know each other." Sans points out with a sigh, but smiles at him all the same; then turning to Alphys, "shouldn't ya put on ya goggles and get to the safe place?"

"I-ii'm g-going now." Alphys says grimly, putting the goggles that were on top of her head down and firmly covering her eyes, then taking a deep breathe she says without stuttering, "Goodbye My King. Goodbye Sans."

With that she left to go to one side, hidden from the sight of the two by the wall, but still overlooking the kingdom.

Sans glances over at the goat monster, the old king had taken off all of his clothes. And after a time so had Sans. Alphys had been a blushing mess at the sight of the naked males, but after a while, she grew used to it.

A large sound creaks the air, it echoes across the underground causes a tremor- soon a great pillar of pure white light shot into the air from the Core.

  
"*this is it." Sans utters softly, he walks away from the other monster, closer to the balcony, so he could run from his friend when needed.

The light got brighter and brighter, filling the whole cavern. The white light gave way to many colours, and with flickers of something else. Soon it appeared to be raining, falling sideways rather than downwards, the rainbow of colours shifts through each other, spinning around, blinking rapidly.  

 

Then it was over.

 

 

The underground went black.

 

 

The Core had shut down.

 

 

And real monsters began to awaken. 

 

 


	213. BennuTale #3: Our Promise

 

The three of them had promised each other, to stop the resets no matter what the cost, to give a future to at least some of the monsters.

Alphys watches in fear as Asgore let out an unworldly roar, holding his eyes with both hands. He seemed to be in pain.

The lizard slides further into the wall, an unsettling feeling wrapping around her soul as she stood watching as her former king bents over slightly, sniffing the air. Her soul was pulsing wildly in her body.

Asgore was staring at something, turning slightly she sees he was gazing at Sans.

She had not heard the skeleton scream. In fact, the only sound he was making now was a strange rattling she had never heard from him.

Then the skeleton wanders over to the wall and placing a foot on it, his whole body curls towards the wall, and soon he straightens himself out sideways and began crawling easily up it.

She merely stares.

Asgore watches him goes with a snarl.

The goat then slowly made his way out of the room, carefully as if he was going to be attacked at any moment.

Alphys needed to go. She was the one who had to deal with the aftermath of this. Still, she had Mettaton, who had agreed to be the new king of monsters. What was left of the monsters. Even if it was only to give them hope.

The lizard slides over to the secret door, opening it to go into a hidden corridor.

Then she froze. There was a rattling. Slowly gazing up from the doorway, she sees Sans crawling on the ceiling towards her. It was a scary sight, Sans did not seem to be able to form his eyelights anymore, so only dark sockets gaze at her.

"Sans!" Alphys says with a squeak she rushes inside and closes the door with a bang. The sighing she leans against it.

She still had another three years before the human Frisk would fall, before the Core could gather enough power again for the second blast...

With another sigh, she pushes off, then hurries down the corridor.

 

For their future, she had to keep their vow.


	214. BennuTale #4: Basic Instinct

Light.

 

Heat.

 

Pain.

 

These were the first thing he felt.

 

Soon the pain in his sockets subsides. He found that he could move even with the dull pain that was throbbing throughout his bones.

Blinking opening his socket, the skeleton gazes blankly at his surroundings. Marble walls, a large balcony overlooking a city.

A giant monster.

... more powerfully than him.

The goat was staring at him, sizing him up. It seemed to be swaying from side to side.

The skeleton moves, not wanting to fight the other creature. Thankfully the goat seemed to be in a bit of a daze, so he managed to get to the walls and go up it safely.

The skeleton hears a warning sound.

Upon the ceiling, he watches the goat slowly leave the room.

Movement catch his eyes.

A yellow lizard stuck against the wall.

He crawls towards the creature, it was weaker than him.

He rattles out a warning.

She made a strange sound.

'Sans'.

He pauses.

The skeleton stares at the place where the lizard had been.

It sounded right somehow. And he knew it was referring to him... somehow...

So he was 'Sans' and he was a skeleton. He understood this much.

Sans leans into the top of the archway which overlooked a world. He could hear screams of terror, of horror, of pain and of angry.

The skeleton frowns, the world around him was confusing.

The skeleton blinks dully, his empty orbits stare to the dark city. Slowly he makes his way out of the building, crawling down the wall with ease.

He needed to find a source of food and water, an area to build a labyrinth and he needed to he find a mate.

Food and water would come first.

The skeleton began his search.


	215. BennuTale #5: Inseparable

Sans watches the red bird monster with interest. It was eating another monster, a jelly-like monster, while it was still alive- Monsters of the past had natural magic where they bite their prey, and it would not dust for eight days.

so why did it eat it alive?

The skeleton wonders how it knew these things.

However the true interest he had in the bird monster, was not the fact it was eating another monster alive; behind the bird monster, was another bird monster, that was the image of the one eating the jelly-like monster. This second bird monster was slightly transparent. It was also tearing loudly, so loud that the skeleton was surprised that other monsters had not come over.

what kind of magic was this?

Another thing about the second bird monster-

The bird monster had finished it's meal, standing it wanders off, licking it's beak; the second bird monster began moving as well, yet its legs never moved. It was moving in time with the other, floating just behind it.

It seems to be able to move all around and about it, but when it got to far away, it would vanish and reappear in front of it.

seriously. what kind of magic was this?

The second bird monster floats around to the front of the first, it's beck began to move up and down and strange noises came out.

Sans blinks.

He knew these noises.

Some monsters he had come across had been using them. The oddest thing was that they had been two different kinds of monsters. A rabbit and a cat monster. And they were working together.

like the sound 'sans'.

Sans follows the bird along, it was happy now it had eaten the jelly monster. That the soul had been broken.

The second bird was now making another sound, it held its hands into its face.

Suddenly a mouse monster came running out of a doorway to a building, causing them all to stop.

Sans blinks. The mouse monster had a transparent self too. It was staring in horror at the bird monster which was covered in blood and dust. Then it looks to the one behind it and began making those loud sounds at it.

so the two transparent monsters can see each other?

Sans glances all around himself, trying to see if he had one. Again.

Sans knew he did not have another self; he ran into a cat monster that had a transparent self, who had looked look around him, no doubt searching for one.

Sans had come across many monsters in this place. There were just as many with as there was without another self. So it just seems he was one without.

Suddenly the real bird monster darts towards the mouse monster, letting out a battle cry. The mouse monster surprisingly jumps high and lands on the bird's back, then it runs to the bird's long neck and bites down hard.

Within seconds the bird was bleeding, its eyes were wide now as it tries moves around wildly to get the mouse off of its neck. But the mouse kept biting over and over, and where it was holding on, the bird could not reach; The transparent bird was screaming. Screaming in pain, screaming at the mouse's other self that was crying in front of it now that they were close together.

The bird's eyes roll upwards and the transparent self vanishes with a sharp gasp.

The mouse monster stands tall over the fallen bird. Its other self was now crying.

The mouse then let out a strange squeaking and six baby mice come running out of the building. They surround the bird and began to eat its flesh. When the mice had their fill, they leave, going back into the building; leaving behind the remains of the bird monster, where it would stay until it dusted or another monster came and finished it off.

Sans sat crossed legged on the side of the building.

It was clear to him that he should find a way out of this place. It was far too crowded.

 


	216. BennuTale #6: Never-ending Cycle... until...

Sans calmly stares at the beautiful waterfall, listening to the sound of the water hitting the rocks below. The soft blue light of the echo flowers, making the waters all around glow. And upon the ceiling, within the darkness, shining orbs of light blinked down.

The skeleton rattles lightly, then sent a wave of bones into the loose mud, they stood upright, the group of bones making a pattern. Marking out his small home. At the moment he shared this territory with some ghosts and a few fish monsters, but those watery monsters rarely came to the surface.

Sans rattles again, letting out a few more bones.

If another skeleton comes by, they would know his message.

During the past few days, all he had been doing was sleeping in a cave behind a waterfall he found.

When he was not sleeping, he was storing up his magic within himself for when he found his mate...

And this was how his days went...over and over...

It had been weeks since he first woke up in that weird city, he had been slowly making his way around the place. And there was no way out of this giant cave, however, he had only searched one side.

So he chose just to settle.

 

...

 

It seemed every other monster had found their mate... but him.

From the safety of the walls and ceilings, he watched the other monsters. They were doing well for themselves.

was there a mate for him? was there even any other skeletons in this place.

He had not even seen one bone pattern.

Sans stares into the water below, the soft blue light of the echo flowers lit up the world, allowing him to see himself.

Dark sockets stare back at him.

Sans looks to the echo flowers.

He ate them.

The skeleton could crush them down and make flour with the stem. The petals he could eat as they are, the inside was the nectar, which he used to make a sticky paste. He mixed the stem flour and the nectar paste together, then heated on rocks near the lava. The roots could be eaten as well. As could the leaves, while these were rough.

Sans did not know where this knowledge came from. But he was glad, searching through the city was hard. Thankfully, no monster there seemed to like bones for their meals.

After making his food, he would return to the place where he uprooted them and planted the seeds. Echo flowers grew surprising fast if one knew how to treat them. And for some reason he did, he knew how to make them grow. And replaced three in the place he took one. Thus making more food for the future.

Once he finished making his meals, he would eat and eat and eat; then storing up for himself magic as he slept.

 

Then the cycle continues...

  
Sans pats his mana vein, it was overly full. Even if he left this place, it would last a long time before he needed to come back and fed again.

 

Of course. There was one thing he was lacking as well. Sunlight.

Skeleton drank up the sun's light like water, and it was hard to get some. The crawling up the walls to find a hole was a long way, waiting for the sun to come around to bath in it could test any monster's patience. But thankfully, he seemed to have an endless amount of patience.

And he slept a good number of days in the sun until a bigger monster came his way.

So now.

Sans had food. Sans had water. And could get to sunlight when needed.

All he needed was a mate.

 

...a mate...  
  
was there any skeletons...

 

  
Sans blinks when he notices an ice block bobbing up and down the river, he watches it until it goes out of sight. Then he turns his skull back to where it came from, upstream. Standing up and jumping off of his rock by the waterfall, Sans began to walk in that direction.

 

 

 

What had caught his attention was not the ice block itself.

 

But the bones that had been embedded into it. 


End file.
